The Serpens Order
by Facetaker
Summary: Next Generation, Alexis Malfoy is witty sarcastic and most of all, a gryffindor. Follow her life together with James S. P & Fred W, she'll have to survive a war, and a love that can never be. Starts out in first year, then jumps to 5th year and up.
1. The Beginning of the End

The Serpens Order

Chapter 1

The beginning of the end

Alexis Malfoy stood at platform nine and three quarters next to her twin brother Scorpius. Their parents emerged from the stone wall behind them a few seconds later. Her father was pulling both hers and Score's suitcases behind them, and her mother was rushing forward to hug them. Even though both her parents looked truly sorry to say goodbye to their kids for such a long time, Alexis couldn't help noticing how relieved they looked. She'd been really worried about them for the last months, always being uptight and her father going away on "business trips" all the frigging time. Her mother pulled her into a tight hug.

"You'll behave now won't you?" She murmured into Alexis hair.

"Mum, is she _ever_ going to behave normally?" Scorpius snorted beside her.

"Shut up!" She hissed at her brother, but only answered her mother with a smirk and a quiet 'Don't hold your breath'

Her mother stood up to examine her two children, it was quite funny that none of them had gotten her looks. Both she and her brother had pale blonde hair, even though hers was long and wavy and her brothers short and stubby. Pale skin and the lean face and pointed nose. The biggest difference was that she had inherited her father smoky grey eyes and he their mothers blue ones. And of course, her brother was taller then she was, and a few minutes elder then her, two facts he never let her forget.

When her father put one arm around her mothers shoulders she saw his eyes fixating on something further down the platform. She followed his gaze to see a big family standing huddled together. A black haired man nodded, and she saw her father nod back in the corner of her eye before he turned away to talk to Scorpius. She however eyed the man a few more moments, before his eyes turned on her and she turned away swiftly. She knew who he was, he was Harry Potter. The man who killed Voldemort and he and her father had hated each other back when they where I the same year at Hogwarts. If he was here, that meant he had children that was going to Hogwarts to, well that wasn't going to be too fun.

"Alexis?" He fathers voice reached her ears and she snapped back to reality.

"Yeah?" She asked, and put on an innocent smile, knowing what was coming.

"Don't blow anything up" Her father laughed and pulled her into a tight hug before saying goodbye and then beckoning them onto the train. Both she and Scorpius hung out a window waving to their parents until they where out of sight. Then they tried to find some of their friends, well not Alexis friends, she'd just had to put out with them since they where her family's friends. And bickering all the way down to the train they finally found a compartment containing some of them.

Just before she was about to close the door behind her she heard a familiar voice behind her, it was Preston Flint. A bulky third year Slytherin that she hated, and he hated her just as much back. She was a little scared that he wouldn't let her be at Hogwarts, away from all adult eyes.

"Hi Alex" Estelle Zabini exclaimed and the dark haired girl pulled Alexis down beside her. The compartment was pretty crowded, next to Estella sat Ash Montague, and in front of them was Isidore Nott and now Scorpius. Score, Ash and Isidore had been best friends as long as she could remember. And she and Estelle, well they weren't close but they managed.

"Score did you know that Harry Potters son is starting this year at Hogwarts?" Isidore exclaimed, the boy was tall and scrawny with dirty blonde hair.

"Saw his family at the platform" Score answered his friend, slouching against the seat in a uncaring manor. Beside her Estelle beamed at him, and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Bet his a prat" Ash said, leaning against the wall beside the window. He had a slight sunburn and his brown hair was ruffled. As usual he was wearing his trademark smirk, and blinked at Alexis once when her brother didn't see. She pouted back at him.

"Don't be so judging" She frowned at the others, and they all laughed at her.

"Score, I am pretty sure your sister won't be in slytherin" Ash noted.

"I bet one galleon that she's in Hufflepuff" Isidore joined in.

"Nah, Ravenclaw" Estella laughed and poked Alexis in the side.

"Don't you guys now my sister at all? Especially you Ash, she's the closest a person can get to the devil himself. She's devious enough to be in slytherin alright"

"Hey! I'm not devious" She exclaimed and reached forward to slap her brother in the back of his head. But he squirmed away and she was caught around the waist by Ash instead who pulled her back into the seat, where Estella had stolen her seat so that she could lean against the wall, so she was caught next to Ash. She frowned and smacked Ash at the arm instead.

"Ouch"

"You're such a baby"

"You hit hard"

"No I don't"

"Shut it guys" Isidore rolled his eyes and they both sank down into the seat with grumpy faces.

The rest of the train ride and boat ride went in similar fashion, and she could feel the pain in her stomach growing when they got closer to the school. She didn't know which house she wanted to be in, she wouldn't mind getting away from the others, but Hufflepuff? She knew she wouldn't fit in there, and not Ravenclaw either. And Gryffindor, well, that would just be really _really _strange.

So she was practically jumping on the spot when the first years where lined up outside the great hall, and when she walked in she tried not to look at all the people. She knew that once her name had been called out in front to the entire hall, her chances of making friends outside slytherin would be impossible, people was way to judgmental.

She watched with narrowed eyes as Estelle, Ash and Isidore got sorted into slytherin. And closed her eyes as they called Scorpius name. She was well aware that the hall went suspiciously silent, and opened one eye to squint at her brother. He seemed oblivious to the attention, or he was just ignoring it. Either way he was wearing a confident smirk as he sank down on the chair and the hat was placed on his head. A few moments later the hat shouted.

"_Slytherin" _

The Slytherin table cheered as her brother slouched down next to a very exited Estelle, who immediately tried to engage him in conversation, but he waved her away. Apparently keeping focus on Alexis.

"Alexis Malfoy"

Well she'd officially passed the point of no return, she felt all eyes on her as she walked over to the chair and sank down reluctantly. The hat sank down over her eyes as it was placed on her head.

"_Another Malfoy I see, yes yes, you would do excellent in slytherin, just like your brother. But I sense something different, the way of acting before thinking twice and a strong sense of right and wrong. And do I sense a little rebel? _

She kept her eyes shut, and didn't breathe.

"_Gryffindor!"_

The hall had gone dead silent in the same moment as her heart had stopped working properly, in a dazed condition she was pushed towards the Gryffindor table, where one of the older students started clapping, and the others followed, all of them looking utterly stunned.

She didn't look anyone in the eyes as she sank down next to a tall, bronze haired boy with tanned skin. He didn't make a fuzz about trying not to stare at her. And she kept staring down at her hands.

"James Potter"

Her head shot up hearing the name, and she followed the boy with her eyes when he sunk down on the chair, he had jet black extremely unruly hair, green eyes, a slight sunburn and was wearing a similar look that her brother had done.

"_Gryffindor!"_

The table broke into applause and cheers, she clapped her hands too reluctantly, and her eyes widened when he slid down in front of her, high fiving the bronze haired boy next to her.

"Great going James!" He shouted to the other boy.

"Just following your lead mate" The other boy grinned back. And then settled down the table, waving to a few people further down, then she felt his eyes fixating upon her, and then making its way over to the boy beside her. She tried to ignore them as they started to gesticulating at each other during the ceremony, glancing back at her all the time. They didn't stop until professor McGonagall held her speech, and then the food appeared before them.

Alexis eyed the food sadly, she wasn't hungry at all, this had not turned out the way she wanted, there was no way she was going to fit in here.

"Hello, my name is Megan Smith. What's yours?" The girl beside her attempted to engage her in conversation, Alexis looked at the short brown haired girl.

"Alexis Malfoy, she extended her hand and the other girl shook it happily.

"I'm muggleborn, so I don't know anyone, do you know many here? Where do you come from? Are your family wizards?" The girl, Megan spoke very quickly but yet keeping her exited smile on. Well at least that explained why she wasn't giving her odd locks like the others around her. She didn't know about her family since she was muggleborn.

"Well, hum… my family are wizards, and well I kinda know some people, none in this house though" She said smiling, choosing her words carefully as she felt the others watching here, especially the dark haired boy James in front of her.

"Oh great, then I'm not the only one" She said happily, and turned to the girl in front of her, who also had been looking at Alexis.

"You then?" Megan asked pointedly and with a broad smile.

"Courtney Wood" The girl smiled and extended her hand to the other girl. And Megan turned her eyes on to the dark haired boy.

"I'm James Potter" He grinned and also shook hands with her. While Courtney's eyes darted between Alexis and James.

"And I'm Fred Weasley" The bronze haired boy beside Alexis said. And she felt like flopping of her chair. Was she surrounded by people who hated her name?

Courtney's eyes widened even more, and Alexis could practically see the wheels in her head spinning.

James on the other hand seemed to look between her and Megan, who had now engaged Alexis in a conversation about when she first found out she was a witch. After ignoring the stares she finally got enough after a while.

"Stop staring at me will you!" She hissed at the boy. Who narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not staring"

"Yes you are"

"Well, just making sure you wont jump the muggleborn any moment" He answered fiercely. And she felt her eyes widen.

"You think my family is judgmental? Look at yourself" She spat back.

"Ey mate, cool it down" The boy next to her, Fred said.

"But she…"

"She's in Gryffindor, she can't be all bad" Fred said, giving her a slight smile, she smiled back gratefully. "And she hasn't tried to kill her yet, even if she babbles worse then grandma Molly" He whispered to the other boy, who snorted.

"What?" She said looking confused, before realizing who it was sitting beside her.

"Your dad is George Weasley?" She asked.

"Yep, any problem?" He answered cocking an eyebrow.

"No, just that I love his store, Weasleys wizard wheezes, use his products on my brother all the time" She grinned at the thought of her brothers tongue growing into the size of a pineapple.

"Really?" Both boys looked surprised.

"What?"

"You don't look like the type"

"Well you don't know me do you?" She retorted.

"Well…" They didn't seem to have a good answer to that so both boys shrugged their shoulders and returned to their food. And she knew she'd won the argument. Smiling she also began eating, feeling a little better then before.

"Hey Malfoy" She almost dropped her fork when she hard Preston Flint's voice behind her. She swallowed once before putting on a bored expression and turned around.

"Why Flint, Why? You just made me loose my appetite" She snarled, knowing she was going to pay for it later. And right she was, his expression faded into anger and he seemed to have to contain himself not to jump her right there and then.

"Well, At least _I_ didn't dishonor my family by being sorted into Gryffindor" He hissed through gritted teeth and leaned forward hovering over her in a threatening way. She had to keep herself from gulping loudly. He was _big. _

"You manage that fine only by existing" She snapped back.

"You…" He started but stopped talking as an older students came up behind him.

"Beat it Flint" A guy, maybe a seventh year said, he had dark blue tousled hair, lean, but she could se he wasn't to mess with.

"Lupin" Preston muttered as he went past him, sending Alexis an angry glance before turning his back on her.

"Hey Teddy!" James exclaimed from behind her to the older guy.

"Hi James, Fred" The guy nodded towards the boys and then turned his gaze on her and extending his hand.

"Ted Lupin, I'm one of the Gryffindor prefects, just wanted to tell you that you're smart to stay away from Flint, he likes to make trouble"

"Alexis Malfoy" She answered "And I _know_" She managed a slight smile.

"Oh" The guy seemed to understand. And for once she didn't get the usual glance like she got when people heard her name.

"Well then, James, your mum told me to keep an eye on you, and Fred, your mum told me to keep an eye on you, even though your father seemed to think it would be unnecessarily" Ted smirked at the two boys, that both went slightly red but still grinned back.

"No worried Teddy, you know us" James grinned.

"Unfortunately" Ted answered and walked away shaking his head.

She suppressed a laugh and kept eating, already forgetting about her encounter with Flint.

"What's with you and that guy?" Megan asked from beside her. And Alex saw James and Fred listening from the corner of her eye.

"Well, our families know each other, so we've grown up hating each other" She answered lightly.

"Oh, that can't be fun, he's like… big" Megan gave a funny expression that caused Alexis into laughter.

"And dumb" She said "One time this summer I pushed him off his broom and into a lake, I think he still hates me for that" Alexis finished slightly worried. Megan laughed, probably imaging the big guy splashing into the water.

"Totally worth a week of being grounded" Alexis smiled. "But of course I am grounded most of the time" She narrowed her eyes in a thinking pose.

"Know the feeling" Fred grunted from beside her, making James snort in laughter.

"No kidding mate!"

Later that night Alexis was happier then she'd been in a long time. She shared room with both Megan and Courtney, and another girl, who had first been acting very coldly around her. But accepting her fast when Courtney had said that she was okay and seen she was already close friends with Megan. And she felt strangely…okay when she fell asleep to Megan's silent snores.

The next morning she made her way down to breakfast together with Megan and Courtney. She and Courtney in a deep conversation about flying, witch they had tried to explain to a very bewildered Megan the night before. They slouched down at the table where James, Fred and two other boys in their first year she'd gotten to know last night, Brian Finnigan and Aaron White.

Beside her Fred made a gagging noise and James followed his gaze and wrinkled his nose.

"Do they have to do that in public?" He said, with a lightly disgusted voice. And Alexis saw Ted Lupin standing by the door, snogging a gorgeous girl with golden blonde hair.

"Naaw" All the girls exclaimed while the guys looked horrified.

"No, that's our cousin" Fred waved his hand dismissively at the couple.

"Which one of them?"

"The girl, that's Victorie, she's also a seventh year. Teddy's a friend of the family" James explained.

"Oh" Alexis smiled.

"Nooo! We've got Flying and Potions with the slytherin!" Fred exclaimed from beside her and then sent her an glance. She looked down at her schedule.

"I've got Charms with them too" She stated, not really caring. Since she knew many of them. Charms was the only lesson she didn't have with the rest of the group.

"I've got Astronomy with them too" James frowned, and Brian said that he too had that.

"Is flying really safe?" Megan asked worriedly from beside her.

"You'll do great, we have our first lesson today" She patted her friend on the shoulder.

"We should get going to Transfiguration" Courtney said and picked up her school bag, swinging it over her shoulder. They all followed her and walked up towards the class, walking last in line she waved absent mindedly towards the slytherin table where she saw Estelle and Scorpius.

Transfiguration was great, but boring. Next up was charms, where she finally had some time to talk with Estelle, as they sat next to each other. Ash kept bugging her the whole lesson about her being a friends with James and Fred so Isidore had to kick him under the bench to make him shut up as the teacher walked by. Making Ash scowl at him for the rest of the lesson. Alexis was slightly worried about the fact that Scorpius and James where having Astronomy together now, she was rather sure that they would not get along very well.

After lunch they where having their first flying lesson, and she wasn't nervous at all, since she already had her own broom and was an excellent flyer. But sadly enough, first years weren't allowed to ride their own brooms during the lesson, so they had to use the school's brooms. And by just taking a look at the old things she could tell they where bad.

Her suspicions was proven right when she saw James and Scorpius scowl at each other the moment they entered the pitch. She felt a bit unsure, standing between Fred and James, she looked over at Megan who was eyeing the broom with great fright, and leaned over to Fred.

"Keep an eye on Megan can you?"

"Sure" Fred grinned and walked over to help Megan. Alexis made her way over to her brother. But didn't have time to talk to him before the teacher arrived and started shouting out instructions. In the end of the lesson when some of them where allowed up in the air, she zoomed up next to Scorpius.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"To James?"

"Oh him, why do you hang with him anyway? Its just stupid!" He stopped suddenly, hovering in the air.

"Why?" She sighed.

"Its just the way he has that smug look on his ugly face, like he thinks he owns the world. Okay his father killed you know who, but he is just a nobody." Score glanced up to where James where doing a loop in the air.

"Look at him showing off!" Scorpius snapped.

"But…"

"Look I don't like him okay!" He brother zoomed off to Ash. Alexis couldn't help but think that he did have a point, James did act like he knew more and better then everyone else. But he was still a nice person, even if he could be a bit of a showoff. She frowned as Scorpius "accidentally" knocked into James broom and how James hit him back when the teacher looked away. Both the boys departed from each other scowling. She ignored them and flew down to Megan, who was hovering unsteadily on her broom not far from the ground. Glancing over at some of the other Slytherin's, who where sniggering at her behind the teachers back. Alexis scowled at them, she knew that James could handle her brother. But Megan was not up for the accusing and teasing stares from the other Slytherin's. She turned her broom so that she blocked their view, and helped Megan through the rest of the class.

The whole first month seemed to go by in a similar manner, she and Scorpius didn't talk much, not that she was really surprised about that, they never had much in common anyway. She found herself rather found of both James and Fred, since they shared the same sense of pranks and didn't have anything against breaking the rules. But there was one cloud on her rather clear sky, and that was Preston Flint, and he was in fact in this second closing up behind her in the otherwise empty corridor. She cried out when he caught her arm in a strong grip and pressed her up against the stone wall.

"Get off me you creep" She cried and tried to push him away from her. But the guy was both older and bigger and she didn't have much of a chance against him.

"You are a blood traitor you know that don't you?" Preston leaned closer and pushed her harder into the wall.

"Don't be stupid, no one cares about that anymore" She exclaimed to the boy, knowing that was not entirely true.

"You have know idea do you? My father tells me everything, to make sure I'm prepared. Maybe your parents don't care enough, wouldn't surprise me, a Malfoy in Gryffindor, what a disgrace to your family" He hissed menacingly.

"What are you talking about Flint?" She hissed back with a shaky voice, still pushing him away with all her might. Starting to feel scared by now.

"Feeling scared now aren't you? without Potter or Weasley to protect you?" He grinned meanly "I'm talking about a new era stupid girl, my dad says that the dark is rising again. And that we'd better join in before its too late"

She stopped struggling, was he mental? Yes, he had to be mental.

"Are you scared of two first year boys?" She taunted him instead, knowing that wasn't a smart thing to do, but being a Malfoy she didn't do the smart thing very often. And she wasn't going to just let him bully her into begging him to let go that easily. Even if her shoulders and throat where beginning to hurt badly and probably would bruise.

"I'm not scared" He slammed her into the wall again, making her head spin, but she felt his grip loosen, and wrenched out of his grip before he had time to react. But before she was out of reach he caught her arm again, gripping it tightly, she turned around and placed one well aimed hit right on his nose. And he tipped backwards in astonishment, clutching his nose.

"You damn Malfoys…" Before she had time do duck or sprint away he had hit her right across the face. She stumbled back in shock rather then pain, clutching her cheek in a similar way he was clutching his nose.

"You mudblood lover" He gritted his teeth, staring at her angrily. She took the opportunity to snatch her bag that she had dropped in the commotion and hauled it up over her shoulder.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted while she sprinted down the corridor, away from Flint. She was already late to class, but she didn't care, tears begun floating down her cheeks in a steady phase, she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. Her mind was spinning, what did he mean by the dark is rising? Voldemort had been killed, Harry Potter had killed him! She darted into one of the girls bathrooms, praying it would be empty. She dropped her bag on the floor and splashed some water in her face, trying to cover up the fact that she'd been crying. She didn't cry, it was just something she didn't do. She turned her head to the side and stared at her face in horror, a bruise was already creeping up her cheek. And looking at her shoulder it was also starting to bruise, just like her arm where he'd caught her. She combed her hair out over her face to cover it up, and rolled down the sleeves of her robes. She couldn't tell anyone, then Flint would think she was a tattler and the one she told would also be in danger. She just had to avoid him, apparently he didn't seem to dare to do anything as long as she had company, and she was growing closer to James and Fred day by day. She spun around when the door opened behind her, and scooped up her bag as a Hufflepuff girl gave her an odd glance, and swooped past her at the way out. She hurried to her charm class, and sank down next to Estelle in the back of the classroom, and murmured a quick sorry to the teacher who took five points from Gryffindor for being late. She tried not to show how distressed she felt and looked down at the bench for the rest of the lesson until Estelle sent her a note.

**What's up with you? - E**

**Nothing, got caught up - A**

She scribbled back hastily and threw Estelle an reassuring smile. She didn't push the matter, probably didn't really care enough.

On the way out Ash ran up beside her, lounging one arm around her shoulders, an annoying habit he'd started since they started school. She peered up at him, not bothering to shove off his arm any more.

"What do you want Ash?" She cocked her eyebrow at him and he grinned.

"Can't a guy talk to his favorite girl?" He exclaimed and waved his free hand in the air, sounding very melodramatic.

"Ehm… no" She answered, keeping her hair down in front of her face.

"Why where you late?" He had stopped in his tracks now, looking more serious.

"Well, that's really none of your business is there?" She snapped and pushed his arm off, and storming up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, she went straight through the common room without looking around. And fell down on her bed in the dormitory.

That's where Megan found her some hours later.

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you" She exclaimed while bouncing down next to Alexis.

"Here I am" She muttered back darkly.

"I think James and Fred are a bit worried about you…"

"Hm" Megan turned to look at her, and suddenly yelped in surprise.

"Your face!"

Alexis brought one hand up to shield her side, forgetting that the bruise was there, but wincing in pain when she touched it.

"I…I went into a door" She lied to the other girl. Megan made a face showing that she didn't believe that at all, but still letting it go. She could be pretty tactful sometimes that girl.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No"

"You know that the rest will ask questions, and Fred and James won't let it go"

"I know, I'm planning to stay up here for the next days" She muttered. And Megan rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid, just put some makeup on it" Megan crawled off the bed and went to fetch something in her bag.

"Do you think it ill work?" Alexis asked wearily as she joined the other girl in the bathroom.

"Sure, stand still" Megan placed out the makeup, and Alexis tried not to twitch in pain. This way she didn't have to face all the questions.

"Thanks" She said softly when Megan was done covering up her bruise.

"No worries, but I still reckon you should tell someone"

Alexis waved her off, when Courtney entered the room.

"Alex! Where have you been?"

"Here" She even managed a smile.

"Well, its dinner time, come on" The two girls followed Courtney down the stairs to the common room.

"Oi, Alex!" Fred shouted from an armchair and jumped of hurrying up next to her and swung an arm around her shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"Got an headache" She lied, and sent Megan a warning glance. Before James appeared on her other side and the five of them went down to the great hall.

When she entered she looked over t the Slytherin table immediately, where Preston was staring back at her with hate in his eyes. His nose was bruised, and he hadn't tried to cover it up.

"What happened to him?" James narrowed his eyes beside her, sending the older student a glance.

"Probably gotten into fight, he deserves it though" Fred stated. But Alexis didn't answer, in front of her Megan had overheard the conversation and looked over at Preston too. And she could see the other girl putting two and two together until the look of realization hit her face. And she stared at Alexis, who shook her head violently to the shorter girl. Who frowned but kept her mouth shut.

The next day it was Saturday, but she went up before the other girls anyway, to put on some more makeup to hide the now larger and darker bruise. She didn't want anyone else to find out. She dressed in a long armed black jersey, to cover her arms. And took up her History of Magic book, and went down to the common room to study for the upcoming test. She knew that the moment Fred and James joined her, not much work would be done.

Sitting by the fire in the empty common room was actually kind of nice, but she didn't read much, it was way too boring. When Megan and Courtney came down later she joined them for breakfast.

"Don't they ever wake up!" She exclaimed to her friends as she waited for Fred and James. Who where supposed to meet her to go to the library and study.

"Nah, they don't really" Brian grinned from beside Courtney, who beamed at him. Megan and Alexis shared a knowing glance, that Aaron picked up on and laughed at the girls. And when Brian turned to his friend he only dunked him in the back, leaving Brian with a confused look on his face.

Then she heard two familiar voices coming through the door, bickering the cousins made their way over to the table, thumping down beside them. Since this was normal behavior from the James and Fred nobody asked what they where arguing about, and the moment they started eating, they seemed to have forgotten that they where in an argument.

"Are you done soon?" She frowned at them, and Fred answered by chewing extra loudly, making a point that food was always most important. Megan beside him sent him a slightly disgusted look, before she and Courtney left the table with Brian and Aaron.

"C'mon" She frowned "The test is tomorrow, we got to study"

"You sound like aunt Hermione" Fred grunted but did stand up from the table. And she hurried the boys up the stairs to the library where she finally sank down into one of the chairs. With a lump of books in front of her.

"Oh joy" She muttered sarcastically and rolled up her sleeves to pick one up. She didn't notice that James eyes had suddenly fixated upon her arm. And she was surprised when he suddenly grasped it, and didn't have the time to withdraw it before he turned it over to reveal the dark bruise.

"Alexis, what the hell is that?" He asked with a stony expression, and Fred's eyes widened in horror when he leaned over to look at it.

"Its nothing, I fell the other day" She said, and tucked her jersey down over her arm that James now had released.

"You don't get a bruise like that from _falling_" Fred pressed, snatching the book away from her when she attempted to start reading.

"Who did this to you?" James asked sternly, not taking his eyes off her.

"No one! I told you" She snapped angrily.

"You're lying" James was looking utterly flustered and Fred was matching his expression.

"Its none of your business" She hissed, gathered her things and fled out of the room.

**Woho, long chapter as I promised, eh? I would love it if you reviewed, because I really want to know what you think of this story, both good and bad. **

**So please, review :D!**


	2. The Past Collides

The Serpens Order

Chapter 2

The past collides

Alexis rolled out of bed about a month later, landing with a thump on the floor as usual. That was how she woke up, which had bean a real pain with all those bruises. But they where gone now, and James and Fred had finally stopped trying to get her to tell them how she got them.

She was glad of it, since she had other things spinning around in her mind. She was still unsure whether or not Preston had been lying about that 'The dark is rising again' stuff he had said, and to be totally honest, and 11-year-old girl like herself didn't really want to know.

She hauled herself up from the floor and walked over to the bathroom, taking a quick look in the mirror she was perfectly glad to see that the bruise was totally gone. She was happy not to have to put on loads of makeup every day to cover it up.

She'd been avoiding Preston ever since, and only seen him in the great hall a few times, but then they where surrounded by people, so there was really nothing he could do then. She could hear moans and yawns from the room, apparently her roommates where waking up. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and joined them down for breakfast.

"Its bullshit" James exclaimed to anyone that wanted to listen. Meaning all the girls around the table.

"C'mon man, you can join the team next year" Fred hammered his friend in the back.

"Yeah" All the girls beamed at James, who seemed slightly oblivious to it, maybe he was just to upset.

"What makes you think you'd make the quidditch team in the first place?" Alexis muttered into her plate.

"Why wouldn't I, It's in my blood?" James head snapped up, and he actually pierced her with a glare.

"Everything isn't heritage" She answered with a lazy smile, effectively ending the conversation. James rolled his eyes, and Fred tried to hide a laugh as he gave her the thumbs up.

But her good mood was gone in a heartbeat when she saw Preston at the other table, he was fixing her with a menacing stare. And mouthed at her 'You'll regret that you ever hit me'

She gulped loudly, and quickly turned away when she saw that James turned around to see what she was looking at. And kept her eyes on her plate for the rest of the breakfast. Not noticing the exchange of gazes that James and Fred had, before nodding and gesturing towards Megan.

"Alex!" Megan came rushing into Herbology before James and Fred had arrived, panting loudly.

"I'm so sorry…."

"About what?" Alexis asked bewildered.

"They cornered me…"

"Who cornered you?"

"They made me tell them…"

"Tell them what?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Megan!" Alexis grabbed her arm to make the shorter girl stop babbling. "You're not making any sense"

"I…" Megan took a deep breath. But just when she opened her mouth, Professor Longbottom came into the greenhouse, tightly followed by James and Fred.

"Today we're going to take about underwater plants…" He started, but Alexis tuned him out. She looked at the two boys, they looked furious and where almost jumping off their seats. She leaned over to Megan.

"Megan, what's with them?" She hissed in the other girls ear.

"I told them" Megan looked down at her shoes.

"Told them what?"

"That it was Preston Flint who gave you those bruises" Megan didn't look up, and Alexis could see she was truly sorry for having told them. "I'm really, really sorry, I didn't mean to" Tears where starting to show in in her eyes.

"It's okay"

"Miss Malfoy and Miss Smith, if your conversation is that interesting please share it with the rest of the class" Professor Longbottom interrupted them with a stern glance. They fell silent, not wanting to upset the head of their house, and also their favorite teacher. Instead she fell silent, trying to get eye contact with one of the boys, but they both refused to look at her during the whole lesson.

When it ended she had to sprint out the door to catch up with them, leaving Megan behind with Aaron.

"Wait!" She yelled after them.

"What?" They both boys spun around.

"What are you going to do?" She panted slightly, her bag cutting into her shoulder.

"Beat him up" Fred stated with an harsh voice, and started to turn around again. She caught his arm.

"Don't!"

"Why not? You know he deserves it!" James spoke through gritted teeth, sounding oddly serious.

"Yes I know, but you'll get in trouble"

"But we can't just let it be" Fred looked truly bewildered at her statement, but both the boys had stopped in their tracks.

"I didn't just let him go, don't you remember his bruised nose, I did that!" She rolled her eyes.

"You did that?" James sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah" She made a 'duh' kind of noise.

"Really?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" She reached out to hit both of them on the arm. "Don't be so surprised"

Fred actually grinned a little, but James still didn't seem to think is was fun.

"He still got you worse"

"I know… but he won't do it again. Look just promise me you won't go after him, okay?"

Silence.

"_Please_?" She put on her puppydog face.

"Okay" Fred breathed in defeat and shot out his arms in a dramatic gesture. She looked at James, who just nodded solemnly.

"Thank you" She smiled, but none of them answered it. Instead she followed them up to the castle again, no one speaking a word the whole time.

The day rolled by in a similar matter, Fred and James had gone a bit protective of her, and she always found herself between the two boys as they walked somewhere. She almost felt bad for them when she went of to have charms without them, they looked incredibly worried, and she just waved them off with a slight laugh. Who would have thought that those guys had a side like that?

She met up with Estelle, Ash and Isidore outside the classroom. Estelle and she had a hushed conversation under the lesson, receiving both looks from Gryffindor´s and Slytherin's. Alexis sighed, the rivalry between the two houses was still big, since all people didn't seem to get that all slytherin didn't care about blood purity and that kind of stuff.

When she walked out of the classroom, Ash arm slouched over her shoulder as usual. She found James and Fred waiting for her, and she couldn't help notice the killing glances the Ash and Isidore sent Fred and James, and how they answered them with the same hostility in their eyes. She sighed and rolled her eyes, gave Estelle a glance and departed from them, joining up beside James and Fred.

"What's between you and that slytherin guy anyway?" James asked in an annoyed voice.

"He has a name you know, and it's Ash, and we're friends. Grown up together you know" She waved it away, and the three of them went down to have a flying lesson. Megan who they met up on the way looked nervous, since she really hated flying.

"You'll do great" She said to her friend as they mounted their brooms.

"I hope so" Megan answered, looking down in the grass. And jumping high when James shot away high up into the air beside her, shortly followed by Fred.

"Everyone listen!" The teacher screamed, and people hovered in the air or on the ground to listen to her. "Today we are going to have a friendly game of quidditch. And I'd like to point out that those of you who already know how to fly, will take it easy considering that many here are still learning" The teacher eyed Megan for a second. And Alexis could hear sniggering from the slytherin. It was Stanley Goyle who was sniggering the highest. She knew that their fathers had been friends back when they where at Hogwarts, but they barely talked to each other anymore. Therefore she didn't know Stanley, so she only scowled at him. He eyed her back, whispering something to his friend who grinned ugly.

"To make it easy, Its slytherin against Gryffindor" The teacher continued, not having heard the laughing. "We will play with softer bludgers then real games, so that no one will get hurt" The teacher placed them out on the field after having explained the game to those who didn't know how it worked. To her horror, James and Scorpius became seekers on their teams. She gulped as she took her position as a chaser.

"Remember, fair play, this is only for practice" The teacher reminded them, giving them stern looks. "AND GO!"

She threw the quaffle into the air, and it was seized immediately by Brian, who passed it onto Shannon Brown, another Gryffindor first year. She gave Alexis a quick nod, before throwing it up into the air, and she leapt down hit it right though the goal. Fred high fived her and she grinned broadly. Megan clapped wildly down on the grass, where she and the rest where waiting to switch. Then she ducked just in time for a bludgers that Ash sent at her, she pouted at him and he looped around her, and grinned mockingly. She rolled her eyes at him and zoomed away after a slytherin chaser that had the quaffle for the moment.

She caught a glimpse of Scorpius soaring past her I the air, tightly followed by James. Looking at them she knew they where going all out, this was an opportunity for them to fight without getting punished for it. And sure enough, James knocked right into Scorpius side, on purpose. She held her breath, knowing that wouldn't go unnoticed by her brother as he wiggled on his broom. Her brother looped, and stopped right in front of James, making them collide and James almost falling off his broom. Scorpius swiftly turned away when the teacher yelled at them.

She looked down and saw that Megan was holding the quaffle for the moment, looking scared her friend passed it onto Brian, who shouted at her encouragingly. She flew up beside her friend.

"Looking good Meg!" She smiled. Megan only looked up for a moment, not seeming to want to take her concentration off the broom.

"Stupid Mudblood" Stanley soared past them in the air, muttering the insult as he passed, only loud enough for her and Megan to hear. Megan eyes became tearstained immediately, and she clutched her broom to stay on.

Alexis was so angry, she went after Stanley (playing beater) and went up beside him with ease.

"Leave her alone will you!" She shouted at the boy.

"Why would I?" He sneered back.

"Because I say so!"

"And you're so incredible scary" He snorted and hit a bludgers in the direction of Shannon, who ducked in the last minute, and Fred hit the bludgers away against Scorpius.

She felt incredible angry, and somewhere deep down also ashamed. It was people like Stanley and Preston that gave all the other Slytherin's a bad name. And she hated them!

Without thinking she tackled him in the side with all the force she could, knocking him off his tracks.

"FAIR PLAY!" She heard the teacher scream down from the grass. When Stanley gave her an angry glance and knocked her back, harder. She lost balance and flopped through the air several meters down before being able to straighten her broom way to close to the ground then she would have liked. She did a loop up in no time, so the teacher wouldn't notice.

"Ey man, If you touch Scorpius sister one more time he'll kill you" She heard Ash mutter to Stanley as he flew past. "Concentrate on the damn game instead" Stanley sent Ash an angry glance, but did however leave Megan alone for the rest of the lesson.

She and James stayed and helped the teacher clean up after the lesson, because the two of them needed the extra points since none of them hadn't exactly played fair. And the corridors where almost empty when they where walking through the castle, slightly muddy after the lesson. James was just going on about what a great seeker he would make when Alexis took a deep breath. Down the corridor Preston was emerging, and she felt James stiffen beside her.

Please… please…please…don't do anything… she thought as they closed in on each other.

To late.

Preston had dumped into her shoulder walking past her and wheezed 'Muddy as a Mudblood, eh' in her ear he walked past them.

For about one second she thought James would let it go, because he didn't do anything. Then he exploded beside her and turned around on one heal. Leaping at a very surprised Preston, who held his arms out in front of him when James knocked him over. Preston was about a head taller then James, and even if she knew James where perfectly capable of taking care of himself, she didn't think he would be the winner in this fight.

"JAMES! STOP IT!" She yelled, the two boys now rolling around on the floor, fists flowing. She couldn't see which on of them that had the advantage.

She ran forward, trying to push them away from each other, but where roughly pushed away.

"HE'S NOT WORTH IT JAMES!" She shouted even louder, but he didn't seem to care. By now she could se that Preston had the advantage, pressing James down against the floor with one hand around his neck.

"You Potters… you are so…" Preston spat out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" A bellowing voice called behind them. And Alexis spun around to come face to face with Professor Longbottom.

"I…I can explain" She started but he walked right past her, to the two boy, who jumped apart.

"Your parents will be very disappointed James" He said to him with a stern look, James however did not look away until Longbottom turned to Preston.

"Miss Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Mr. Flint, follow me to the headmistress office immediately" He said in an authority voice and started walking off. Alexis reluctantly followed him, James limping behind her. Preston and James sending each other killing glances the whole time behind the professors back. Finally she couldn't stand it so she placed herself in between them, cutting of their gazes.

Preston looked pretty beaten up, but James looked even worse, he was limping on one leg, clutching his ribs and was surely to get a black eye. She silently wrapped one arm around him to help him walk easier, and Preston muttered something in front of them. She was sure that James was about to retort when they reached a door, and Longbottom mumbled something to it, it opened with a loud noise to reveal a staircase formed as a golden eagle. She couldn't help but admire the beautiful eagle as she stepped onto it with the others. Hoping that the loud bumps of her heart wouldn't be heard by the them.

The eagle stopped and the doors slid open to reveal a beautiful room, where she could see Headmistress McGonagall sitting, her head snapping up when they entered and somehow fixing upon her. Alexis gulped for what seemed like the millionth time the last hour.

"I'm sorry to disturb you McGonagall, but I ran into these kids in the hall" Longbottom excused himself.

"What did they do Neville?" She sighed loudly, eyeing the boys. Like it wasn't obvious.

"Well, Mr. Potter and Mr. Flint was fighting, and Miss Malfoy tried to tear them apart"

"Is that so?" McGonagall fixed her piercing glare upon all of them, and Alexis got the feeling that she could see right through her. The old severe woman in front of her had fierce and clear eyes. And she knew she couldn't fool this woman with simple lies.

"I think I will have to call upon their parents for this Neville, will you take them to the hospital wing at the meantime, and then return them here"

"Yes of course"

"Good" McGonagall turned around returning to the papers in front of her, while Longbottom ushered them towards the door. And once again they went down the eagle. She threw James a worried glance, and could see that he was wearing a similar expression of worry on his face. None of them had told their parents about the fact that they where friends, and it would probably come like a bit of a chock to them. They both know that Harry and Draco had been enemies back when they where at school, and Alexis was well aware that her father hadn't been the kindest when he was young.

They followed Longbottom to the hospital wing, where ancient Madam Pomfrey fussed over James and Preston. She took a quick look at Alexis to see that she was okay, and then mumbled to herself shaking her head the whole time she nursed the boys. Alexis felt herself trembling at the thought of James being in trouble because of her. This is just what she feared would happen, she knew it would happen. This was so stupid! She cast an angry glance at Preston who looked rather lazy, not seeming to care to much about the fact that his parents where coming. But of course, they would probably award him for beating up a Potter.

When Pomfrey left James she hurried over and jumped up on the hospital bed beside him.

"Feeling better?"

"Much" He sounded sour.

"What?" She asked.

"I could have taken him, if Longbottom wouldn't have stopped us!" He hissed to her under his breath, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. She just stared at him, that was what he was thinking about a moment like this? She scuffed him lightly, since he still seemed to be in pain and he grimaced back at her.

"He's a third year, and like… twice your size"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Look we have more important things to worry about"

"Yeah, sure" He muttered darkly.

"Our fathers hate each other, and they don't know we… are friends" She finished, when Longbottom came forward to them.

"Ready to leave?" He looked tired and were giving James a disappointed frown. Somehow he didn't seem to keen on reassuring her that she would be okay. Alexis was pretty sure that her father hadn't been nice to him in school. Because even though he tried not to show it, he seemed to hold a grudge against her. She frowned and leapt an arm around James again, but he just looked at her.

"My leg is healed now Alex" He muttered.

"So sorry Mr. touchy" She snarled and withdrew her arm and jumped off the bed. He jumped off after her, and instead put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry" He murmured, smirking slightly. Damn him, he knew she couldn't resist that smile. She pouted at him, and he rolled his eyes. Preston swept past them on the way out of the door, successfully knocking James aside. Alexis had to tug his arm hard so that he wouldn't go after him. And then Longbottom turned around and gave them a suspicious glance.

They walked back to the headmistress office in silence, both James and Alex nervous. When they reached the eagle they let go of each other, just before the doors opened before them. The air inside the office was thick, Alexis was pretty sure she could have cut it with a knife if she wanted to. It looked like everyone had just arrived, because McGonagall where greeting all the parents, and placing out three chairs in front of her desk.

James parents where standing at the fireplace, apparently the last ones to arrive with floo-powder. Her parents was standing closest to McGonagall, and Flint's father where standing closest to the door, and Preston had already joined him in the corner.

"Would the children please sit down" McGonagall spoke before the parents started talking to their children. And she and James, walked over to the chairs, followed by Preston, and sank down reluctantly. She felt her mothers hand on her shoulder as she where standing behind the chair, looking down at her daughter in worry. But her father where eyeing Flint beside him, looking at him with pure hatred.

What was that about? She knew they weren't exactly friends but they always kept formal with each other, and now they showed open disgust for each other. She looked over at James, and behind him she recognized the man from the platform. He looked between the two other men, while his wife was having a hushed conversation with their son.

"Now, Neville will you please tell us what happened" McGonagall asked sternly and sank down behind her desk. Longbottom had just shaken hands with Mr. Potter when he turned around. He gave the Potters and apologetic look before talking.

"I found Mr. Potter and Mr. Flint fighting, and Miss Malfoy here was trying to break them apart. Both of the boys came off without serious injuries, but they did have to receive care from Madame Pomfrey"

Alexis didn't meet her parents gaze. She knew they where wondering, all parents in the room did. She could see by the way Mrs. Potter looked at her that she though that Alexis had been on Preston's side. None of the parents spoke, still looking at each other suspiciously. Her father raised en questioning eyebrow at her but she just shrugged.

"He started it professor!" Preston suddenly exclaimed next to her, and she had to resist the urge to smack him.

"I had a god reason!" James shot back hastily. Leaning over to see the older boy, and she was suddenly glad that she was sitting in the middle, in other case they might have jumped each other.

"Quiet!" McGonagall shouted. "Why did you fight?"

"I told you he just jumped me" Preston muttered.

"I didn't, I had a reason" James repeated. And his father had put an hand on his shoulder.

"You can't prove it" Preston shot back.

"Maybe not, but _she_ can!" James turned towards her. And so did everyone else in the room.

"Er…"

"Miss Malfoy, do you know what caused this fight?" McGonagall's eyes pierced through her.

"Uhm…" She started nervously, she didn't like to tattle, but if she didn't say anything, then James might get in trouble. "Me and Preston had a slight…misunderstanding" She finished, choosing her words carefully. And she saw her father edge behind her, it was strange. By taking one step he had moved so that he was standing closer to the Potters, making it look like they where united against Mr. Flint.

"Headmistress, they didn't just have an misunderstanding" James sighed next to her "He hit her"

"WHAT?" Her father roared as he took two fast steps against Preston and stood face to face with Mr. Flint who had stepped in front of his son.

"She hit me first!" Preston exclaimed with a slightly scared look at her father.

"Well If you would have let me go I wouldn't have" She snarled angrily.

"I didn't do anything against her headmistress, she's _lying_"

"I am _NOT_ lying" she exclaimed, trying not to sound like a little girl.

"She isn't, I saw the bruises, she had one at the side of her face, and on her arms" James stated almost calmly to the headmistress "You can ask Fred or Megan, they saw them too"

"You tell your son to keep his hands off my daughter!" Her father hissed to Mr. Flint, who didn't back away. Her mother stepped up beside her father and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco…" She said in a warning voice.

"I'm not done with you yet" Her father hissed before turning back.

"Miss Malfoy would you please explain from the beginning" McGonagall sighed with a stern look at Draco and Mr. Flint.

"Well, we don't exactly like each other, and then about a month ago he jumped me in the corridor, he pushed me up against the wall, and I told him to let go and when he didn't I hit him, then he hit me back" She explained, leaving out the part where he threatened her, and said that the dark would rise.

"And how did young Mr. Potter get involved in this?" McGonagall turned to James, who twitched a little under her stare.

"Alex wouldn't tell us where she'd gotten the bruises…"

"Us?" McGonagall looked slightly confused.

"Me and Fred" James answered hastily "So we got Meg to tell us, and then today he walked straight into her after we had a flying lesson. Then I hit him" James finished, looking straight back at McGonagall, who narrowed her eyebrows. James parents eyes widened, and so did hers, when they finally seemed to understand how it all happened. And probably understood that she and James was friends. She saw her father and James father look at each other, both of them so surprised that they seemed to forget to glare.

"This was unusual… I'd never thought I'd see a Potter defending a Malfoy" McGonagall muttered, eyeing the parents. And James blushed slightly.

"Well, Preston you will receive two weeks of detention, and 20 points will be taken from slytherin. James and Alexis will receive one week of detention each, and 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor"

"But…" James started to protest. And she reached over to poke him in the ribs to shut him up, and he glared at her.

"Great" He muttered so that only she could hear.

"And I suggest that you take a serious talk to your son Mr. Flint" McGonagall said to the man, who nodded dismissively. Alexis was pretty sure he didn't care.

"I'd like a word with my daughter before leaving" Her father said to McGonagall, who nodded solemnly. As she walked over to a corner of the room, while James parents attacked him with questions she saw Mr. Flint say something quick to Preston and then Floo-powdering himself out of there.

"Alexis, I need you to stay away from Flint, don't give him any reason to hurt you" Her father said in a low voice, while her mother nodded frantically beside her.

"I know but…I don't understand, what's between you and Mr. Flint?" She asked her father.

"Well you see…"

"Draco don't, she's too young" Her mother interrupted.

"She might deserve to know"

"No, not yet" Her mother hushed back.

"What?" She looked up at both of her parents.

"Not yet honey, just, stay close to your brother okay?"

"But…"

"No buts, do as we tell you, and don't pick any fights"

"I don't pick fights" She pouted.

"No, but you're the most stubborn child I know" Her father stated, and swept her into hug before straightening up.

"Now excuse me I have to go talk to the… erhm…Potters, because it seems like their son stuck up for you. How did that happen anyway?" Her father's face went bewildered.

"If its any consolation Scorpius and James hate each other" She said.

"It is… actually" He father tried to hide a smirk as he walked over to Mr. Potter. Alexis edged closer to hear what they said. And locked eyes with James who looked just as surprised as her.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised but… I guess I have to thank your son" Her father said, not with a warm voice, but not with a cold one either. It was kind of, impassive.

"I'm just as surprised as you Draco" Mr. Potter answered truthfully "We haven't heard a word about our son being friends with your daughter"

She saw James roll his eyes.

"Likewise, well I have to go now, I hope we won't se each other again under these circumstances then"

Her father said a quick goodbye and only Alexis and her mother heard the end of the sentence as he swept towards the fireplace 'or ever'. She grinned a little, at least they seemed to accept each other.

"Bye dad, mum"

"Remember what we told you" They shouted before disappearing with the fire. She let out a sigh, and the moment after that James parents stepped into the fireplace, and his mother actually smiled slightly at her before they too disappeared.

"That could have gone worse" James stated beside her.

"You kidding, I thought they would kill each other! That was like, good" She exclaimed in relief.

"And you still have detentions" Longbottom ushered them out of them room, and almost pushed them into the golden eagle, and closed the door behind them. And both James and Alexis breathed out as they went down, and out through the door.

"Well, I think it feels kind of nice that they know, you know" She said softly as they walked together down to dinner, where the other surely would be waiting for them.

"Ey…?" James looked a bit bewildered so she laughed.

"You know, that we're friends, what did your parents say?"

"That, well they know me and Scorpius don't get along, so they where surprised but they think I can judge people on my own, or something like that" He grinned a little, and she couldn't help but grin back. They didn't say anything on the rest of the way down, and when they reached the great hall, they immediately collided with Ted.

"James! Where have you been?"

"Well, headmistress office…" James grinned slightly. Ted's eyes widened.

"Does your parents know?"

"They where there" James explained.

"Oh, well go on then, the others have been annoyingly worried about you two" Ted patted him in the back and went out through the door.

"ALEX, JAMIE!" Fred exclaimed and embraced her in a tight hug. James narrowed his eyes at the use of his nickname that he wasn't particularly found of.

"We've only been away for a few hours Freddy" Alexis giggled when he let her go.

"Yeah, but Preston showed up little before you did and told us he'd beaten you both into pieces"

"Tss, I won" James snorted. She raised her eyebrow, but did however not say anything. They sank down at the table, and she and James explained the whole thing to Fred and Megan, who listened at the whole story with big eyes. But Alexis couldn't help but think about what her father had tried to tell her before her mother stopped him. She was sure know, something was up, she just didn't know what.

**What do you think? I can't see my story stats so I don't know if anyone is reading this so I would love it if you could review so that I know? And thanks to angel2 who did review the previous chapter. Do you want me to keep writing? Then review! :D**


	3. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

The Serpens Order

Chapter 3

The enemy of my enemy is my friend

Alexis tried not to think about it, but she couldn't help not to. She'd avoided Flint at all costs for about a month now, even If she most of all wanted to corner him and make him tell her the truth. Which no one seemed to keen to tell her, she'd tried tot talk to Scorpius, Estelle, Ash and even Isidore but all of them seemed oblivious to what was happening as well. Even if Estelle showed a slight concern about her parents, they too had been acting strangely lately.

She hadn't told Megan, or the guys, which might be stupid but she wasn't sure they would understand. They didn't have that kind of problems with their family, Megan's family wasn't even involved in Magic business and the guys families was… well famous for the opposite of hers. They didn't have that dark past, somehow lurking in the back of their minds at all times.

It was colder outside by now, and morning frost could be seen over the grass, and the air was starting to pinch your skin when you where outside. Other news had made the school go haywire, the Christmas dance, it was still a long time left but all the girls where already gossiping about it. Alexis didn't really care yet, as mentioned she had more important things to worry about then to get a cute guy to ask her to the dance.

Even if that wouldn't be too bad…

Currently she was sitting in charms, while Estelle tried to figure out ways to get a guy to ask her to the dance. She said it was a guy in the second year, but she wasn't that good of a liar and Alexis was well aware that she was talking about Scorpius. But being to tired to argue about it, she let it be and listened to the other girls yapping reluctantly. She glanced back at Ash who where sitting with Isidore on the bench behind them, and he gave her a knowing look. No doubt he also knew Estelle had a crush on her brother. Well, according to Ash pretty much all of the slytherin girls seemed to like him.

Huh. They apparently didn't know him too well. She shrugged of the thought and tried to focus on the teacher, but couldn't, her mind kept drifting off in different directions. And she was happy when the lesson finally ended, and then remembered she had potions immediately, and her mood fell as fast as it had risen. Estella disappeared into the crowd of slytherin girls, so she accompanied Ash and Isidore to potions. Not being surprised when she saw James and Scorpius standing as far from each other as possible in the hallway, glaring at each other menacingly. And when Ash put an arm around her shoulder just when James and Fred turned towards her, she glanced at him angrily. That was obviously just a move to make them angry.

"Don't push it" She hissed in his ear before sliding away when they reached the others, and she could hear him laughing as he joined up with her brother. And she rolled her eyes, while Megan's eyes widened when she reached her friends.

"Megan, you look like a fish, close your mouth" She grinned at her friend.

"Did he ask you to the dance?" She exclaimed silently, so that only their gang could hear her. Both James and Fred winched and looked at her desperately.

"What! No, why would he?" She narrowed her eyebrows at that outrageous statement.

"Oh, I dunno… just looked like it" Megan blushed slightly.

"Well for your information no one have asked me yet, and its still like a month until the dance" She said, and leaned against the wall. Her eyes accidentally meeting Stanley's further down the hall. He and his gang where standing a bit away from Scorpius and his friends, which was something she knew everyone noticed, consciously or unconsciously. It wasn't really normal that they divided into different gangs, and knowing her brother she was pretty sure he didn't like Stanley, he was like a smaller Preston. And now when Score knew about her encounter with Preston, she knew he hated him.

"Well, its never too early you know" Megan grinned. "Or else all the good ones will be gone" She flipped her hair.

"Really, never thought you where one to think like that?" She mocked her friend while James and Fred stared disbelievingly at Megan.

"What?" She exclaimed. All of them smiled and shook their heads, mumbling 'nothing at all' as the teacher came and let them into the classroom.

Professor Bole, their teacher, was also the head of slytherin. Wish made this her least favorite class, since she hated Bole and his strange temper.

"Today class, I am going to divide the class into pairs, and we will be working on a truth serum"

The class stirred in their seats.

"Of course the truth serum won't be strong, and many of you won't even succeed making it since it's pretty advanced. And even if you do, the effect will only last for a few minutes" The teacher continued. Alexis looked at Professor Bole, she'd never really liked him. He was a severe man with a quickly descending hairline and always dressed in the same black robes. But for once, he had actually picked an interesting potion to make.

"Okay lets see… Mr. Montague and Miss Brown, Miss Wood and Mr. Travers (Leroy Travers, a slytherin) She quickly looked at the girls, who seemed devastated. Ash wasn't the happiest either. The teacher continued to pair Gryffindor´s and Slytherin's up, ignoring the scowls from the students. He even put James and Scorpius together.

"And let's see… ah, Miss Malfoy and Mr. Goyle. That's all of you, well get to work, instructions on page 21. Chop, chop!"

Megan stared at her, she'd been put with Isidore, at least Alexis knew he wouldn't do anything against her. Beside her Fred made a funny face walking over to Estelle, who looked even worse.

"Hey Malfoy" Stanley dump down beside her that Fred had just left, with a self conscious grin on his face.

"Shut it Goyle"

"Just trying to be nice" He shrugged his shoulders beside her. While she opened her book.

"Look, we don't have to fight, just get this done and then we can go back to hating each other again, okay?"

"Sure" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh and before you begin, I need you to be cautious, because this potion is dangerous before its ready, don't spill it, it burn through your clothes and skin, do everybody understand that?" Professor Bole shouted to them all. Alexis gulped, and threw a quick glance at Stanley, to her horror he looked oddly happy.

She kept an watchful eye on Stanley during the whole time, afraid he might do something. But he was behaving quite nice, better then usual anyway. Soon they where almost done, their potion having a deep blue color, just as the book said it should have. Professor Bole came by and phrased them on it, well only Stanley really.

"I'll go get the last ingredients then?" Stanley asked as she steered the potion in her cauldron.

"Yeah sure" The sooner we are done and I'll get away from you, she thought. Stanley went to fetch the ingredients, and stopped to talk to one of the guys in his gang for a moment. Laughing hysterically at something. She turned her eyes back at the potions, and for one second she thought of the possibilities of this potion. She could make her parents tell her the secret they where hiding from her…

She didn't notice that Stanley was back beside her, and then everything suddenly happened very fast. He had the ingredients in a box, wish he put down right next to the cauldron. The box accidentally pushed down her book on the floor, and she bent down to get it, then he made a move as to help her, and his robe caught the end of the cauldron, making it tip over, right on to her arm.

The pain wasn't instant, since the potion had to burn through the clothes first, and during that short time she looked up at Stanley. He didn't look sorry or regretful. But then at the same time the pain hit in, he started shouting sorry, and tried to help her up. She pushed him away, as the teacher noticing them, and all the other.

"What happened?" Bole came hurrying towards them.

"I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to, it accidentally knocked over" Stanley lied successfully, because Bole barely looked at him.

"Miss Malfoy, go to the hospital wing immediately!" He bellowed at her, while she was working hard not to let the pinching pain show on her face. Not here, not now.

"Professor, maybe someone should go with her?" It was James, ha was beside her now. And was then pushed away by Scorpius one second later, who looked at her with worried eyes.

"Alex, you okay?"

She didn't answer, if she tried to she would surely start to cry.

"No. I want all other students to stay in the classroom and continue with their potions. Miss Malfoy is not badly hurt, I'm sure she'll manage" He gave her a stern look, and then Scorpius as he started to object. Score put one arm around her shoulders, steadying her until they reached the door.

"You gonna be alright?"

She nodded with difficulty, and then slid out the door quickly. The pain was consuming all of her thoughts as she clutched her burning arm running through the castle. Stupid, Stupid Stanley, he did that on purpose. And knowing Bole he would never believe her if she told him, she was practically screwed.

Madam Pomfrey sighed loudly as she entered the infirmary, but quickly looked over her arm and poked at it with her wand several times. And the pain went number for each time, when Pomfrey put some kind of bandage around it Alexis suddenly noticed her wet chins. She hadn't been able to hold in the tears after all, she quickly rubbed them away with the end of her sleeve.

"My dear, an accident like this, Professor Bole should know better then letting first years make truth potions" Pomfrey mumbled while fussing around her arm. Feeling better now dear?"

She nodded, the pain was gone and her arm only felt a little sticky.

"I won't have to stay during the night will I?" She thought of spending the night at the hospital wing and shrugged uncomfortably.

"No no dear, you can go now if you want to" Pomfrey smiled and then disappeared behind a curtain. At that moment the doors burst open and a group of people streamed into the room. First where Scorpius and James, bickering about something, after them where Fred, also sending Scorpius angry glances, and then Megan who looked a little intimidated by Scorpius but her eyes where the first to focus upon Alexis.

"Alex!" She ran over quicker than any of the guys, even if she was much shorter.

"You okay?" She asked when Alexis jumped off the bed, and her brother came up by her side.

"Yes I'm fine, doesn't even hurt anymore. Can we leave now please?" She exclaimed at the little huddle who had formed around her, trying to shatter them. Only Megan seemed to get the point, and seized her arm to drag her out of the room.

"We are late for girl talk in the library" She hissed in Alexis ear, while dragging her out in the hallway, and Alexis just had time to wave at the boys to show she was okay before she was dragged around a corner.

"See you before dinner!" She shouted to James and Fred. And Megan who has slowed down rolled her eyes.

"Seriously can't those guys live without you for a minute?"

"We're best friends"

"Maybe you should go to the dance with one of them" Megan muttered.

"I don't think so" She answered, trying to hide a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Megan stopped.

"Seriously"

"No, we're friends" She repeated sternly.

"Whatever you say" Megan dropped the subject as they reached the library, and saw Courtney and Shannon sitting in a corner. Having a hushed conversation under the stares of the twitchy librarian. She and Megan thumbed down next to them.

"Hey, you okay Alex?" Both of the girls looked at her arm worriedly.

"Yepp, barely feel it" She smiled "Now, what's the emergency?"

All the girls smiled at each others.

"Brian asked me to the dance!" Courtney exclaimed happily.

"Woe, that's great!" She answered, happy for her friend.

"I know, he asked me during potions, just before your… accident" She finished.

"Oh, well, that wasn't really an accident, you should have seen the killer look he gave me. I'm already planning a revenge"

"No, you'll get into trouble again, c'mon Alex. You've already served detentions" Megan sighed.

"But I can't let him get away with it, you hate him too Megan!"

"The best way to annoy them is to show that you don't care"

"But I do care!" She cried, as the librarian cast them an angry glance.

"I know but just don't do anything"

"Girls, I want you to leave this library immediately!" The librarian stood by their side apparently, and they all jumped.

"Sorry" They all mumbled and slid past her and hurried for the door. Courtney jumped around very happy the rest of the day, and finally the rest of them had to tell her to calm down, when she almost went off one of the moving staircases because she wasn't paying attention.

She did however, not revenge on Stanley, but she was pretty sure that Scorpius had said something to him, because Stanley didn't talk to her during the rest of the potion classes that week. He just sent her these angry glances and then he would look sour and look away quickly as Score would come up beside her or look his way.

Well, at least that problem was out of the way then, but that didn't mean she hadn't enough problems to think of. And it would show that some problems that she'd thought she'd gotten rid of was in fact, still there.

One afternoon, she James and Fred where walking over the almost empty yard, the dark was beginning to fall and Fred where gesticulation like crazy telling them about his great ghost stories that he used to tell James little sister Lily and his own Little sister Roxanne.

Then Preston showed up in front of them, but he wasn't alone. He was flanked up by two other bulky third years, smiling stupidly and menacingly at them. They stationed themselves so that they cut of their way, making the three of them stop. All of them scowling at the bigger guys.

"Out of the way Preston!" James hissed at the bigger guy, and suddenly a flash of memory came through her mind as she remembered James last fight with Preston. It hadn't ended well, wish wasn't that strange considering Preston was about twice as big as James. She grabbed his hand, stopping him from stepping forward. They would not win a fight against this guys.

"Naaw, little James is being hold back by his _girlfriend_" One of the other guys sniggered, and the other two laughed. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks again, and quickly let go.

"Shut up Preston! Just go away!" She spoke with a high voice.

"Nah, you know, you got me in detention little girl, I'm not about to just let that pass" Preston took a step forward toward her, and one second later Fred and James had stationed themselves in front of her. Even if the situation wasn't exactly funny she had to roll her eyes at them behind their backs anyway, pushing them away so that's he could slid between them.

"Alex, keep back!" Fred whispered.

"Oh shut up!" She wasn't about to just stand by and watch. But she almost regretted it when the Preston and his gang advanced on them, the two guys eyeing James and Fred and Preston reaching for her…

"Get off my sister!" She spun around in surprise hearing the familiar voice. Scorpius, Ash and Isidore had successfully pushed away James and Fred, so that Score was standing in front of her and Ash and Isidore on each side of her. For once she actually was happy to see them.

Preston laughed, but she could see his eyes flickering over them. It was six against three now, he wouldn't risk it.

"C'mon Scorpius, we're in the same house" He grinned at her brother. While James wrenched free from one of Preston's friends and reluctantly joined up beside Scorpius. Fred was looking at Ash with a slightly disgusted look but still stayed beside him.

"You should know that that doesn't say much anymore, does it Flint?" Her brother retorted, and she gave him a surprised look. Preston however, didn't answer, he just snorted before looking over them one last time.

"Maybe so Malfoy, but I never thought you would sink so low that you sided with… _them_!" He spat out the last word in disgust.

"I'm siding with my sister" Scorpius answered calmly. And Preston narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just telling you Malfoys, your stupidity will be your defeat" He spat out and then turned around harshly, his friends following looking bewildered.

"Yeah you walk away" Fred shouted after them, earning eye rolling from the whole group.

"What?" He exclaimed "They're cowards" He continued. And James smacked him in the shoulder. But Alexis didn't look at them, she was watching her brother, he was wearing the same expression she'd been wearing for months now. He also knew that's something wasn't right, she tried to catch his eyes, but he seemed to be out of thought.

"You okay?" It was Ash who had put an hand on her shoulder, she turned away from her brother and looked at Ash, wondering if he felt that something was wrong.

"Uh- huh" She answered absently.

"Sure?" James was on her other side, and Ash scowled at him.

"Yes, I just said I was, nothing happened, you where all here!" She exclaimed tiredly, wondering when everybody would stop being so protective and worried.

"She's fine, C'mon now" Score gave her a quick glance and she smiled gratefully, sometimes he knew exactly what she was thinking. Isidore and Ash followed him reluctantly, Ash 'accidentally' bumping into James shoulder as they walked past. She gave both of them a warning look, even is she was pretty sure the back of Ash's head didn't see it. Fred frowned beside her.

"You have a way of getting into trouble you know that" He put one arm around her shoulders, and she was grateful because by now it was pretty cold outside.

"I know, trouble seems to find me" She muttered back, letting her head fall onto Fred's shoulder. Not noticing the way James barely looked at the two of them as they went back to the castle.

That night she felt like she'd won in some way, but also lost. She was now absolutely positive that something was wrong, because her brother had noticed it too. And the hostility in Preston was deeper then just the fact that they didn't like each other. And her Parents and Mr. Flint, that also lay deeper then just despising of each other.

But one thing had made her feel better in this whole mess, facing a common enemy Gryffindor´s and Slytherin's had cooperated, this was something that had never happened before she was pretty sure off. Even if it just had been for a short moment, it was a sign of hope for her, and that made her falling to sleep with a slight smile on her face.

The following days the only subject of speaking was the upcoming Christmas dance. It would be held the night before everyone would go home for the break. So everyone was going, most people actually seemed to have dates. Aaron asked a Ravenclaw girl, and she could see that after that Shannon gave that girl killer looks whenever she had the chance. Guys could really be oblivious when it came to girls, it was so obvious that Shannon liked Aaron that everyone knew it, well except him of course. So then Shannon said yes to a Hufflepuff boy, only hoping to make Aaron jealous, it was all very complicated, and she tried to keep out of it. She knew that Estelle had asked Scorpius, and judging by her happy looks lately she was pretty sure he had said yes.

"Aren't you guy's going to ask someone?" Megan asked James and Fred one day, when the four of them where having dinner. Alexis hoped deeply that she was the only one who noticed how Megan's eyes fluttered to Alexis as she asked them.

"Huh?" Fred's head shot up from where he had been deeply concentrated on his food, making his bronze hair fall into his eyes.

"You know… the dance, you can't have missed it?" Megan exclaimed.

"Well, a few girls asked me but…" Fred didn't finish the sentence, Alexis felt her eyes widen. Nobody had asked her yet to the dance… Megan glanced at her seeming to sense her sudden mood change.

"Why didn't you say yes?" Alexis asked, actually wondering. Fred turned to her instead, a slight smile playing over his features.

"They seemed really boring" He only said and returned to his food. Both Megan and Alexis rolled their eyes.

"You then James?" Megan prompted at the black haired boy, who seemed slightly uncomfortable

"Well, I don't know yet" He said finally, and avoided Megan's stare. She sighed loudly and muttered 'Boys' under her breath, only loud enough for Alexis to hear.

"C'mon Alex, lets go" She grabbed the other girls hand and dragged her off the chair. A new habit of hers to drag people everywhere?

"Bye" Both boys called in unison as the girls disappeared out of the hall.

"Soo… what's up?" Megan asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked really sad when I brought up the dance"

"Oh… well its just that… nobody asked me to the dance yet" She blushed slightly. Megan had turned down a by who asked her because she didn't particularly like him, but at least she'd been _asked_.

"You really don't get why?" Megan frowned.

"What, why?" Alexis stopped, and looked at the shorter girl, who only shook her head.

"I'm surprised that you can be so stupid when I know you are smart" Megan stated.

"Oh just tell me!"

"Okay okay, its because of James and Fred, and probably your brother and his friends too, you know, Ash and Isidore…"

"What's with them?" She asked, now confused.

"You are always with James and Fred"

"Yeah, we're best friends"

"But many of the guys are intimidated by them, you know…"

"Oh…" Finally she understood what Megan was trying to say. "But there is nothing between us, you _know_ that"

"I'm just saying" Megan shrugged. Alexis didn't bother answering. But she couldn't help thinking, if what Megan said was true, then she'd never get someone to go to the dance with. Wish was exactly why, she became so surprised when someone actually asked her.

She, Fred, James and Megan where waiting outside the potions classroom, she and Megan standing a bit away from the guys. When someone tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around to see Ash standing there with a broad smirk on his face.

"Hey Alex" He grinned.

"Hey Ash…" She answered, slightly suspicious.

"Well, I was wondering, you know, since where friends…" She couldn't help but snort slightly at the use of his word, and he rolled his eyes at her. "-if you wanted to come to the dance with me?"

She actually dropped her books.

Did Ash just ask her to the dance? _Ash! _In front of both James and Fred. She didn't even bother to pick up her books, she just stood there, staring at him.

"Ehm… Alex, you awake?" He waved his hand in front of her face, she slapped it away. But he was still smirking.

"So what do you say?" He leaned against the wall, waiting for his answer, for a moment she thought about saying no only to wipe that self conscious smirk of his face. But at this rate he was the only one who had the courage enough to ask her, and no one else probably would if she turned him down.

"Okay then" She finally answered calmly, turning away from him immediately, but she caught a glimpse of his victorious grin.

"O…m…g" Megan breathed.

"What?"

"Oh, just a muggle expression" Megan waved her hand dismissively.

"What did he say?" James and Fred was by their side now.

"He asked her to the dance" Megan smiled.

"What?" They two boys exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yeah"

"What did you say?" James gave her an incredulous look.

"I said yes"

"Why?" Fred's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, he's a _slytherin_" James joined in.

"Because he's the _only_ one who asked me. And he's one of the reason Preston and his gang didn't beat us up before" She said coldly, she'd never felt an urge to defend Ash or anyone of those she knew in the slytherin house before but now she felt that the boys where being completely unreasonable.

"But…" Fred started.

"Oh shut up if you know what's good for you" Megan sighed, and Fred fell silent, and for the first time since she started Hogwarts she felt angry towards the boys. They where being just like everybody else, assuming things from what others told them.

"Don't make a big deal out of it" She mumbled as they walked in to the classroom, and she didn't talk to them during the whole class. It was strange, it wasn't like she wanted to be fighting with the boys but they where behaving really immature. Glancing back she could see them both looking over at Ash, who still seemed to be wearing that smirk. Then she felt a bit angry towards Ash to, if he could just loose the grin.

Later that day a Ravenclaw girl asked James to the dance, she was pretty, really pretty, with dark long red hair and a cute hart shaped face. He said yes, and she walked away with an overjoyed look on her face, Alexis couldn't help but feel a surge of irritation towards the girl.

"Huh, the third Potter to fall for the red haired curse" Fred muttered beside them.

"What?" Megan asked interestedly.

"Look, James grandmother had read hair, James mother has read hair, it seemed like the curse is unbreakable. James will probably end up married to the girl" Fred joked. James blushed violently and pushed Fred out of his tracks, and Fred just laughed. Alexis actually felt even more hostility towards the totally innocent girl after that, but why did she? She didn't _care_.

Megan finally poked Fred in the ribs one day, suggesting that they should go as friends, and he agreed. That way, they where all set for the upcoming dance, and Alexis finally started too feel a little anticipation for the dance. And the fact that after that the term would be over, and she'd be going home to Malfoy Manor for the Christmas break. And maybe finally find some answer to what had been bugging her during her time at Hogwarts.

**Thanks for the reviews, _both_ of them. (I'm not at all sarcastic) Okay, just kidding. What do you think about this chapter, more drama, eh? Next chapter will be up soon of you review, maybe with some answers? **

**Bye :D**


	4. The Point of no Return

The Serpens Order

Chapter 4

The point of no return

"Merlin! Is that a _BlackFairy _dress?" Courtney exclaimed when Alexis opened her trunk to drag her dress out. Shannon was immediately by her side clutching the dress and peering at it closely.

"It IS!" She said to Courtney in astonishment.

"What's a BlackFairy?" Megan asked from where she lay sprawled on her bed, looking rather fun when she tried to braid her hair simultaneously as she was painting her toenails in a bubblegum pink color.

"It's a really exclusive designer dress" Courtney breathed, still looking at the dress in awe.

"Oh, like Valentino or Dolce & Gabbana?"

"Huh?" All girls gave Megan incredulous looks.

"Nothing" Megan rolled her eyes and returned to her multitasking.

"This is like really beautiful" Shannon smiled.

"I know, my mum picked it out for me and sent it here, I would have settled with a less expensive one though…" She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh who cares you've got the money, lets get ready!" Courtney squealed and tossed her the dress back, and jumping back to her own bed. Alexis looked down at her dress, it was dark velvet blue and went al the way down to her toes. She slipped into her black flats and pulled the dress over her head. She wasn't really one for dresses, but her parents always made her wear them at special occasions, she couldn't show up in casual clothes when the whole elite of the magical world was around they always said.

She hauled the dress up to make her way to the bathroom without tripping over something in the now really untidy dormitory. And had to fight with Shannon t the mirror to get enough space to put her blonde hair up in a quick bun. Some blonde straws still fell down around her face but she decided to leave it be.

"You look great Alex, much better than that Milly Moore girl" Megan said from her bed, where she finally seemed to have managed her hair due with a little help from Courtney.

"Who's Milly?" She answered, not knowing what Megan was talking about.

"The Ravenclaw girl James going with" Megan said, looking a bit irritated.

"Leave it Megan" Alexis rolled her eyes at her closest girlfriend, who pouted back and pulled a yellow fluffy dress over her head. And then jumping out of her bed to walk over to help Shannon. Who where actually in a pretty good mood.

"So what's his name?" Alexis smirked at Shannon.

"Huh?"

"Your date?"

"Oh, Andy Bones, he's really cute"

"As cute as Aaron?"

"Shut up!" Shannon picked up her pillow and threw it at Alexis, who responded by throwing it back, only it hit Megan instead, who threw it at Courtney and soon the first pillow-war had broken out in their room. And since everyone simply refused to give up, they totally lost track of time and where therefore utterly surprised when they door is slammed open to reveal Victorie Weasley.

"What are you _doing_?" The seventh year prefect asked while surveying the room.

"Well, hum… pillow fight" Alexis blushed, and Victorie shock her head slowly.

"Everybody come now! Some of you have dates waiting in the common room" She eyed Megan and Courtney "The guys are waiting for you. Megan and Courtney squealed together and quickly jumped of the bed where they currently had been trying to shock each other with pillows. And was out through the door quickly, and tightly followed by Alexis and Shannon giggling all the way down. Alexis didn't even have the nerve to stop when Victorie (who actually scared her) gave her a stern look.

The boys where all launched on the chairs, except for Ted Lupin who was standing at the doorway.

"Ey, Victorie" He smiled at his girlfriend, who immediately cracked a smile and impacted with him. Once again all boys looked away and all girls sighed dreamily. Courtney skipped up beside Brian, who blushed furiously but still told her she looked beautiful. Alexis had always liked Brian, he was really mature, she turned to Megan and Fred who where already deep in conversation, their arms locked. Fred pulled a joke and it seemed like they where really going for the whole 'go as friends' thing, and she was happy for them.

"Well the rest of us are meeting our dates downstairs, C'mon" Shannon said, slightly snappily and gave Aaron a quick look.

"Why do you have feathers in your hair?" James asked, suddenly standing by her side. She didn't know why but suddenly her stomach fluttered. He had a suit, James in a suit! That was like front page news, but of course his black hair was still untidy, there was no way of taming it.

"Uh… pillow fight" She blushed and saw Victorie roll her eyes from where she was standing with Ted as she tried to locate the feather with her hand, only the results where messing up her hair.

"I'll take it" James reached up to pull the feather out of her hair quickly, and his hand brushed against her cheek. Which made her blush even more, and so did James. What was happening with her? Alexis Malfoy didn't blush, and her heart certainly didn't _flutter_.

"Ey, Alexis, looking good" She was pulled out from her thoughts by Fred slinging one arm around her shoulder, still holding the other one around Megan.

"Since you don't have a date until you are downstairs, I'm happy to escort you to" He said in a dramatic matter. And both she and Megan laughed, while all of them went down the stairs.

There was a sea of people down at the hallway, dressed in colorful clothes and different kind of tuxedos and suits. But down at the end of the stairs stood Ash, dressed in black and a smirk, wish disappeared when he saw Fred beside her, however Fred did not move his arm until they where down.

"I'll take over from here" Ash muttered to Fred, and Alexis saw Megan's watchful eyes dart between her and Ash.

"Sure" Fred smirked back, not at all friendly.

"James!" A read haired cute girl in a purple dress shouted, pushing past Alexis to give James a hug, then they too disappeared into the crowd.

"You look good" Ash grinned, and held out his arm for her to take. Well, that was one of the benefits of the pureblood boys, even when they're young they behave like gentlemen, because they are taught so.

"Thanks" She smiled back, and then waved at Estelle and Scorpius. Estelle was glowing and beaming at Alexis brother all the time so soon she dragged Ash away from them too.

"Can't stand to look at Estella being like that" She muttered to Ash. Who laughed beside her, as the doors to the great hall opened. People where floating in, all the tables where gone, the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky outside and soft music was playing.

McGonagall walked up to the podium, wearing a long black dress, and for once, not her top hat, even though her hair was still in a tight bun.

"Students, tonight is the night to have fun, well until midnight because then everybody will go up to the dormitories" soft mumble could be heard "I would now like the boys to invite their girls to dance" McGonagall smiled surprisingly warmly and went of the podium.

"May I have this dance" Ash bowed in an overdramatic matter, and she laughed.

"Yes you may" She smirked back and took his outstretched hand and he led her on to the dance floor, where there was mostly older students dancing.

"Didn't know you could dance Ash" She stated as he spun her around with surprising graze.

"Much you don't know about me" He smirked.

"Ah, because we haven't known each other our whole life's" She stated sarcastically as she caught a glimpse of James and Milly the redhead (a new nickname she thought of just at the moment) dancing rather awkwardly not far from them. And then Fred and Megan swooshed past them, their dancing didn't look good but they seemed to have fun.

When the dance ended he bowed again and she rolled her eyes, as someone slid an arm around her waist.

"My turn!" Fred said happily, and not waiting for a response from Ash before dragging her away.

"Hey, you're supposed to entertain Meg!" She exclaimed and gave her friend a scuff.

"Hah, she doing rather good by herself" Fred said and indicated his head towards a group of boys talking to a very flattered Megan.

"Aha…"

"Mhm"

"So, having fun?" She asked as she and Fred made their way across the dance floor rather ungracefully, but none of them really caring.

"Yes, Megan's fun but…"

"But what?"

"She's… she's not the one I wanted to go with" Suddenly Fred was blushing furiously, so that even his hears went read. And that was something for the always funny Fred Weasley.

"Oh, well then who was?" Alexis was suddenly very well aware that they where standing pretty close to each other, without any of their normal reasons like trying to choke the other one.

"Nah, someone who was already taken" Fred mumbled dismissively, the blush fading away as his eyes locked on somebody behind her.

"I can't believe your brother thinks it's okay that you dance with that Ash dude but not with me" He said angrily.

"What?" She turned her head quickly and saw Scorpius make an angry face at Fred, who where undoubtfully making one just as worse back. "Just ignore him" She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that she'd just spotted Preston with a fellow third year slytherin girl, beaming at him like he was some sort of god.

"Ugh"

"What?" Fred looked bewildered. "Did I do something?" Now he looked scared.

"No, No. There" She nodded at Preston and the girl.

"Oh, I get it" Fred made a similar noise to the one she'd made and they laughed. Then the song ended.

"I think I better give you back to your date, and uhm, let you scare away some of the boys" She narrowed her eyes as she saw that Megan's fan club had grown.

"Will do my lady" Fred bowed and walked away against Megan. She smiled a little an turned around to look for Ash, but she found someone else instead, sitting on a chair looking rather sour.

"Ey, Potter cheer up" She says as she dumps down beside him, making James head snap up quickly, and firing a smile.

"Hey, well Milly's getting some punch"

"So, when's the wedding?" She punches him in the arm softly. The comment making him blush, what's with all the blushing lately anyway?

"Ha-ha, very funny"

"I know, I am funny" She smirks at him.

"Having a good time with Montague?"

"Yeah, I guess so, for once his not being a jackass but it was funnier to dance with Fred" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh"

"Mhm"

"Yepp"

"Aha"

"Mm"

"Stop it!" She exclaims with a laughter and James smirks too beside her, and once again her stomach did that flop thingy.

"Hey you wanna danc…"

"Hey James, up for a dance" Milly was standing in front of them, a punch in each hand and scowling at Alexis.

"Huh…" He sent her a quick glance.

"I was just leaving anyway" She smiled quickly at James before swooshing past Milly the redhead without looking at her. Stupid red hair, why didn't she have red hair? Stupid blonde hair.

Wait.

Why did she even care? This was completely and utterly stupid, yes stupid. Wow she'd said stupid a lots of times in the last sentences. Well, thought rather, she wasn't speaking out loud.

"Alex!" Ash shouted from behind and she swirled around to meet him. "Why are you so angry, Fred, am I right?"

"No! It's nothing" She mumbled but couldn't help but throw a glance in the direction of James, but he wasn't there anymore.

The rest of the dance was not as fun as she thought it would be, but she stayed until midnight anyway. Ash continued being nice and Fred continued to steal her away from Ash just to annoy him. And James continued dancing with Milly the redhead. At midnight she said goodbye to Ash, and joined up with Courtney, who where telling her excitedly about her night with Brian. Apparently he had been really bad at dancing but very nice in all the other ways, and that he'd even given her a kiss on the cheek when they said goodbye. Alexis smiled at her friend, she deserved a good guy like Brian. Megan and Shannon, who by the way didn't like that Andy guy at all, came up to their dormitory a few minutes later. The girls where all too tired to talk, so they al just wrenched out of their dresses and fell straight into bed, asleep the second their heads hit the pillows.

Alexis woke up with a start next morning, remembering that she hadn't packed and the train was leaving this morning.

"Wake up!" She shouted to the rest of the girls, who sat up with similar looks of tiredness and unawareness that she had. She ignored the other ones and rolled of the bed, scrambling around the floor to find all her clothes that somehow always seemed to end up on the floor. The others followed suit when they also remembered, and soon the room was messier then ever with all the girls trying to sort out their things. Which turned out to be slightly impossible.

Bu they did manage, and soon they where pulling their trunks down to the great hall to have a quick breakfast before the train leaved. She dump down beside Fred and immediately stole a piece of toast from his plate.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, reaching over to take it back.

"Too late" She laughed as she threw it into her mouth, grinning while Fred rolled his eyes.

"Okay, best thing about Christmas break, no Alexis. Worst thing about Christmas break, I still have to hang with James because we are cousins" Fred joked.

"Ow, that's not true" She said and punched him in the shoulder, pouting. "You'll miss me desperately and I am sure of it"

"Yeah right" James snorted.

"Dream on" Fred muttered, under his breath looking like he was trying to suppress a laugh. Alexis only answered by crossing her arm in a defiant gesture, ignoring them for the rest of the breakfast and the way to the train. But when Fred and James attacked her in their compartment, tickling her until she begged for mercy, she couldn't do it of course. And they spent the rest of the trip playing explode and snap, with Megan peering up at them from her book she'd chosen to read instead. When Ted slid into their compartment at the end of the trip Alexis was in the middle of a wrestling fight with Fred, who was winning.

"Hum, Fred James, Mr. Potter will pick up all of us, and then take us to the beach house" He said, smiling slightly at her and Fred. "And a tip Freddy, let the girl win now and then" Then he slid out and closed the door behind him. Fred looked deep in thought and Alexis took that opportunity to throw him off her and pin him to the seat.

"Woho I win!" She cried in victory.

"I wasn't prepared" Fred complained.

"Oh shut it, you got beaten by a girl" James laughed.

"You wanna try" Alexis blinked at James, who blushed slightly and shook his head. What was it with that stupid blush? She felt her stomach flop once again, and decided that it was time for a change of subject.

"You have a beach house?" Megan asked before she had the time to say anything, and she cast a grateful glance at her friend.

"Yeah, our whole family own one together, we usually spend parts of our breaks there" James answered, looking happy at the thought.

"Sounds great, at least you can hang with your family" Alexis muttered.

"Yay, Happiness" Fred said in a sarcastic voice and James threw him a killer glance.

"Well, your family is fun. I've got to hang with Score, and probably Ash, Isidore and Estelle. I'd rather hang with you guys" She sighed softly and sank down further in her seat.

"Oh yeah, cause watching Teddy and Victorie snogging all the time is my idea of fun" James rolled his eyes.

"They're so _cute_ together" Megan smiled, her eyes dreamily, making Alexis laugh while the train jerked to a quick stop, and the hallway was filled with the noise of moving students.

"We better get moving" Megan seized her bag and disappeared out the door, tightly followed by Alexis and the boys behind them. She actually felt sad when they came out of the train and Megan spotted her parents immediately, and hugged Alexis tightly once before skipping off in their direction.

"Hey this way" She heard Ted shout from beside them, and she also caught a glimpse of Mr. Potter.

"Bye then" Fred said a little uncomfortable, looking unsure what she should do as Ted and Mr. Potter closed in on them, she rolled her eyes impatiently and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug, then hugging James too, and noticing her father and brother over his shoulder.

"I'll see you after break" she smiled and started towards her father, smiling shyly at Mr. Potter as she passed.

"Hey honey" Her father embraced her in a tight hug, lifting her up from the ground.

"Hi Dad" She smiled back, and buried her head in her fathers iron grey coat. Finally she was home.

At Christmas morning she woke up in her room for the first time in a half year. It felt strange not to have Megan's silent snores beside her or Courtney's endless monologues about Brian when she was fixing her hair in the morning. She slipped into a pair of pink fluffy slippers, the marble floor was cold. That was one of the downsides of living in Malfoy Manor, it was always cold, even during the summers. She pulled a jersey over her head too before sliding her door open, and running quickly over the hall to Scorpius room.

"OUCH!"

She'd just splashed down on Scorpius bed, well aware that he had been asleep seconds before.

"Hi sunshine" She smiled at her brother, who looked completely disoriented, then his eyes seemed to recognize the way to familiar picture.

"I forgot that I wasn't at school anymore where my roommates don't jump onto my bed and wake me up really early in the morning like my annoying sister" He sighed loudly and narrowed his eyes at her. Before reaching over and pushing her off the bed, making her slide down onto the floor below.

"Oh c'mon Score, its tradition" She begged, putting her puppydog face on. He seemed to be caught between in second before slamming hi head down on the pillow again.

"Why do she always win" She heard him exclaim, the sound muffled by the pillow.

"Because I'm the best and brightest. Get up now!" She tugged at the covers.

"Okay Okay" He pulled himself up from the bed, looking at her slippers and seemed to consider making fun of them before he also pulled on a jumper over is pajamas. But choosing a pair of socks instead of slippers. Then she cough his arm, and dragged him down the long stairs to the living room.

A fire was cracking merrily in the fireplace, but both of them rushed past it to the Christmas tree, and sank down on their knees beside the presents. Alexis eyes immediately locked on two thin and long packages. She and Scorpius snatched one each at the same time, and changed quickly when the notes said that hers was to her brother and his was to hers.

With heart beating she opens the present, and before her lay a Nimbus 3000.

"Merlin!" Scorpius breathed when she was still out of breath, she glanced over at him and saw that he'd also gotten a Nimbus 3000 broom.

"You like them?" Their parents was standing in the doorway, smiling.

"I love it!" She squealed and embraced her mother and father, her mother giggled slightly.

"Yeah thanks!" Score could barely keep his eyes of the broom as he thanked his parents.

"We thought that both of you would probably be wanting to try out for your… respective _teams_ next year" Her father narrowed her eyes, and she knew he was imagining her in a Gryffindor colors.

"Of course I will!" Scorpius laughed.

"Seeker spot?" Her father smiled to her brother who nodded frantically.

"You then dear?" Her mother sank down in the sofa, looking at Alexis.

"Well, hum I don't think I will be going for the seeker position" She mumbled.

"Maybe that's for the best" Her father mused, looking between the siblings. "Well whatever spot you want to go for Gryffindor will have their best player ever. Maybe they will finally have a chance against Slytherin's then"

"Very funny" She rolled her eyes and Scorpius laughed.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and their house elf Dinky came running into the room, and whispered something to her father. Who's expression changed from amused to stern in the matter of seconds.

"When?" He asked the elf sternly.

"Just this minute" The little house elf repeated in a trembling voice "I'm so sorry master"

"It's not your fault Dinky" Her father said before leaving the room quickly, whiteout taking notice to anyone and the elf stuttering on behind him.

"Mom! What happened?"

"I don't know dear" Her mother looked out the door where her husband had just stormed out. "Wait here" She ordered them, before sweeping out the door too, her black nightgown swooshing behind her, and the room became quiet.

"What the hell is happening?" She breathed and scooted closer to her brother.

"I don't know, they've been acting strangely since this summer"

"You've noticed too?"

"Yes of course I have" Her brother rolled his eyes, and she pushed him off the chair.

"Shut up and come with me" She hissed and put the broom away, before tiptoeing over to the door, and peeking out.

"What are you _doing_?" He hissed back crawling up from the floor.

"Finding some answers" She said and slid out the door, her brothers eyes widened.

"We aren't supposed to leave Alex" He tugged her arm, holding her back.

"And do I ever do what anyone tells me?"

"No, but…"

"Look, come with me or stay, it's your choice" She whispered and then took a few steps before looking back at her brother hovering in the doorway.

"Oh I hate you" He finally grunted and came up beside her. Together they ran thought the hallway, making as little noise as they could. Which was surprisingly easy because they weren't wearing any shoes.

"This way, I can hear their voices" She whispered and beckoned her brother to follow her down the stairs down to the entrance hall. They sneaked down and came to a harsh halt when they saw their parents.

"Stop" She hissed quietly to her brother, and they carefully peeked around the corner of the stairs.

There was a man standing in the doorway, speaking to their mother and father.

"Who is that?" Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up so we can listen" She gritted her teeth. The man was wearing all black, and was standing with his back against them, so they couldn't see what he looked like, and he spoke in a low voice.

"Theodore Nott disappeared off the map a few hours ago" The man wheezed, and Alexis narrowed her eyes. Theodore Nott, that was Isidore's father…

"What about his family?" Her mother breathed.

"They don't know where he is, apparently _he_ haven't visited them yet. But we know it's only a matter of time. Wouldn't surprise me if Theodore surrendered thinking he was saving his family" The man spoke, in a slightly sorrowful voice.

"The others?" Her father asked sternly.

"They've been informed, everybody are being watchful"

"Good"

"Draco… maybe we should warn the ministry" The man spoke slowly and thoughtful.

"No, they wouldn't believe us would they?"

"You're right. Just, hoping it won't be as bad as last time"

"I know, we all do" Their father replied as the man went to the door, turning around in the last second to say goodbye to their parents.

"That's Mr. Montague" Scorpius breathed beside her, as she watched Ash's father disappear out the door, her parents looked at each other wearily, and when tears started streaming down her mother's face as they embraced each other. She beckoned her brother to go back, and they ran as fast as they could back to the room they had been supposed to wait in. For the first time in her life Alexis truly regretted not having followed orders. She did not understand what was going on, only that something was terribly terribly wrong.

**Mjehehe, some action here. Well not action but the plot is growing. What do you think, you guys are very bad at reviewing you know that? It makes me sad, and I actually like writing this story so it would be fun if you liked it to…**


	5. The Book of Phantoms

The Serpens Order

Chapter 5

THE BOOK OF PHANTOMS

Alexis and Scorpious did not confront their parents about what they've heard. Because their father was barely home, and when he was he was always locked in into his office room, and their mother always looked to be at the brink of tears. Even so they still managed to have some fun with their new brooms, always competing who was the best flyer. However they did not met the other families, which surprised them both. It seemed like everyone was staying home, well except their father who was barely home like mentioned.

She was actually relieved when she was standing at platform nine and three quarters again after the break. And anxious to see her friends whom she'd missed dearly. She'd packed her broom with her just for the fun of it, even if she wouldn't be able to ride it. But next year, then she'd rock the world with that room. Well rather, rock the air. She laughed slightly at her own silent joke and Score cast her a strange look. She was pretty sure he was going to talk to Ash and Isidore about what they've overheard. Especially since it was Ash's dad who'd been there and Isidore's father they'd been talking about. And after saying quick goodbyes to their mother, who had a forced smile on her lips, (their father was not there) they both departed into different directions looking for their respective friends.

She'd already decided not to tell anyone, they wouldn't understand, she would just… forget about this. Her parents would tell her when they thought it was time. Yes, she was going to go on like nothing had happened, that was the right thing to do.

"OI, ALEX!" Someone shouted from behind her, and one second later she was swooped up into a bear hug. She giggled when she recognized Fred and hugged back tightly.

"I reckon James drove you crazy" She said into his shoulder.

"Well, it was more the other way around" Another familiar voice said from beside them.

"James!" She squealed.

"The one and only" He also hugged her tightly.

"I missed you guys"

"I'm glad to get rid of them" Victorie snapped at her cousins when she swept past them, dragging Ted behind her who looked rather amused.

"Be easier on her next time guys!" He shouted back to the boys who only laughed in return.

"What did you do?" Alexis asked suspiciously as she saw a big group of people coming towards them, and recognized them as the Potter - Weasley family.

"Let's just say her hair might a have been green for a short period of time" James smirked, and she rolled her eyes in return.

"You two never stop"

"Nope" Fred popped the p, not sounding sorry at all. A second later both Fred and James had been attacked by a little girl each, Alexis stepped out of the way as James almost fell over at the impact.

"Ouch Lily!" He exclaimed at the girl, who looked to be around eight, with red long hair and a mischievous smile, very alike James.

"Don't leave Jamie!" She wheeled into his jersey and kept a firm grip around his arm. James rolled his eyes.

"This is my little sister Lily" He gestured towards the girl, who peered up at Alexis.

"And this is Roxanne" Fred said panting, he was obviously trying hard to keep the girl on arm length. She looked a little younger then Lily, and had the same hair color as Fred.

"Are you Alexis?" Lily squinted at her as the rest of the family joined up between them, suddenly Alexis felt like she was being stared at like an object on a museum.

"Eh… yes" She smiled slightly. "How'd you know?" She added in afterthought.

"Freddy and Jamie have been talking about you all break" Roxanne piped up from beside Fred who got a horrified look on his face.

"We only _mentioned_ her" Fred corrected his sister, and James nodded furiously.

"No, you couldn't stop talking about her" Lily giggled and joined up beside Roxanne as they both giggled at their brothers, who where both blushing deeply.

"That's enough sweetie" Alexis recognized James mother who was now giving Lily a stern look. Lily stopped but kept the mischievous grin, wish made Alexis laugh.

"She's like a miniature of you James, but a girl" She said with a look at James, who rolled his eyes back at her.

"She's annoying" He said.

"My point exactly"

"Good one Alex" Fred laughed.

"I know" She smiled wearily, glad to be around friends again after having been without them for so long.

"How are you Alexis? Got any more trouble with that Preston guy?" Mr. Potter asked her kindly.

"Hum, no" She blushed slightly, and glanced at James and Fred, who nodded in agreement.

"He didn't dare" James grinned from beside her.

"Not because of you" She snorted and his face fell "Let it go will you" she finished as he looked sour.

"No, because _I _was there" Fred laughed instead, making her sigh.

"Shut up Freddy!" Both she and James snapped at him, using the nickname his sister had used. He held up his hands in defeat with an offended snort.

"You have to go now" A dark haired woman ushered them on, and Alexis came to the conclusion that it was Fred's mother when she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he tried to squirm away.

"Mom!" He exclaimed as James sniggered but then he was embraced by his mother and shut up. When they finally detangled themselves from their family they all jumped onto the train.

"Mommy's boys" Alexis smirked.

"Shut up" Both James and Fred muttered at her.

"I've missed you to" She smiled at the two boys. And she was, she might not be able to tell them what happened, but they where still her two best friends, and she loved them for being the two troublemaking boys they where.

That night when everyone was sitting in the common room, talking about their break, no one wanting to go up and go to bed, even if they had classes the next day. She, Megan, James and Fred where launched on the squishy armchairs by the fire. Megan was sitting on the floor clutching a pillow to her chest beneath James chair where he was sprawled out up side down. She was sharing a chair with Fred, and was currently so tired that her head kept falling onto his shoulder. Finally she didn't even bother to raise it again, and left it there, and second later, she was fast asleep.

"Alex" Someone mumbled in her ear.

"ALEX!" Someone else shouted and poked her very unfriendly, it was Megan, and the voice before had been Fred.

"Go away Meg!" She mumbled and dove into Fred's jersey again, and she could feel his chest jump when he chuckled. Megan tugged her arm harshly.

"Help me James" Megan squealed at the other boy who looked like he rather wanted to stay out of it.

"I'm not sure I want to"

"Good choice Potter" She muttered smilingly into Fred's jersey.

"But on second thought"

"Nooo" He seized her legs while Megan tugged in her arm, resulting in her gliding onto the floor, muttering she stood up, squinting at the two of them and Fred still chuckling on the armchair.

"You'll regret this"

"Yeah, probably" James looked truly afraid so Megan grabbed her arm and dragged her away against the staircase to the girl dormitories before she could reply.

"You make a good cushion Fred!" She managed to shout out before Megan dragged her away too far.

It was good to be back at school.

The next morning she was sipping pumpkin juice when her brother entered with Ash and Isidore. Her eyes immediately fell on Isidore, who looked rather bad, more pale then usual with dark circles under his eyes. She wondered how mush he knew, and if he'd told Scorpius, maybe then she could ask him.

No! She was staying out of this.

But… She had never been able to just ignore something once she started to think about, she just had this crazy determination thing sometimes. And without really knowing, she decided that she'd do everything to find out what was going on. She kept an eye on her brother for the rest of the breakfast, when he stood up she jumped off her seat and followed him out the door, catching up with him in the hallway.

"Score!" She shouted and he swirled around, looking rather sour when he recognized her.

"What do you want?"

"How's Isidore?"

"He's managing"

"Does he know what happened to his father?"

"No, not more then we do, just that his parents had been acting like ours, you know… strange, and so does Ash's and Estelle's. They reckons something's up too you know"

"At least then we're not alone" She mumbled. "I've got to go… bye" She swirled around and went back to the breakfast table, where Ted had sunk down next to James with his head in his hands. James was patting his back and Fred where giving him encouraging comments.

"What's going on?" She asked when she sat down again, ignoring the questioning looks she got from her friends.

"Teddy's upset because he doesn't have quidditch team" James said, and Alexis remembered that Ted was the quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team.

"Oh, why not?"

"One of them became badly injured and the other one skipped the team" Ted sighed.

"Just do a tryout then"

"I will, but I've already seen most of the students play and there aren't anyone good"

"Erm… let the first year's try" Megan said shyly, with a look at her and James.

"What?"

"James and Alexis are really good, you know from my opinion" Megan blushed, Ted had gotten a glint in his eyes.

"You know what, you're right. I've seen you play James, you'd make a good seeker. Which is one of the open spots" He turned towards her instead, looking her up and down with thoughtful eyes.

"Are you though?" Ted narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't kno…"

"She is" Fred said confidentially beside her, and she grinned a little.

"Are you fast?"

"She is" Megan said in the same tone as Fred.

"Can you play chaser?"

"She can" James said smiling "You should see her during flying lessons" Ted looked thoughtfully between her and James, seeming to consider his opinions.

"You two meet me down at the quidditch pitch at seven o'clock tonight, don't be late" Then he left them stunned, Alexis was suddenly very happy that she'd packed her Nimbus 3000.

She could barely concentrate on any class that day, same went for James and when they where sitting in the common room waiting for the clock to turn seven. Both Megan and Fred was tired of them jumping up and down their seats like crazy.

"Would you two calm down" Megan exclaimed looking up from her Potions homework, while Fred tried to peer over her shoulder at what she'd written.

"Maybe we should go down now, it's soon seven" James ignored Megan and turned to Alexis, and she nodded eagerly in return. If she where going to sit still any longer she was going to burst, she grabbed her broom that she'd laid next to her after Fred and James where done examining it with awe.

"Good luck!"

"Break a leg!" Fred and Megan shouted when they left through the entrance hole, hurrying down the steps and out on the pitch, even if they knew they weren't late.

"Hey!" Ted called them as he came carrying a large box with him to the middle of the pitch.

"Hi" She and James echoed together, and Ted laughed slightly at them.

"Okay, James, I will let out the snitch for you and you will try to catch it, that's the only thing you need to do. Alexis, you and I are going to be playing chasers at first together and try to score a goal, then we'll be playing against each other. You two got it?"

They nodded and Ted bent down to lock up the box, and the snitch seared up into the air, and before they could react James had shot up in the air after it.

"Okay, you ready?" Ted smiled at her, and she nodded as Ted passed her the quaffle, she caught it easily and soon they where playing. He tested her on her ability to work as a team, then how well she could avoid opponents, then he took his place as keeper and she had to try to score goal. She managed to get about half the shots through, and Ted looked happy about that so she guessed he was a pretty good keeper. Suddenly James swooshed past her, narrowly missing her side and then did and abrupt dive down, extended his hand and…

"I'VE GOT IT!" He cried out as his hands closed around the snitch.

"Don't go shouting our ears off" Ted rolled his eyes at him from his keeper position, and Alexis smiled, they all went down on to the ground. She and James looking at Ted with expectant grins, he raised one eyebrow.

"Did you want anything?"

"Teddy!" James exclaimed.

"Okay okay, you're on the team"

"YES!" Both she and James shouted and jumped high before hugging each other in victory and high fiving.

"But don't let it go to your head, you have a lot to learn and you'll be working hard. First practice is tomorrow at six" He smiled slightly and then took the box and hurried of the pitch, leaving them alone at it, none of them moving.

"I can't believe it" James breathed.

"Me neither, I always thought I would play seeker" She joked and James gave her a dark look. "But I like scoring goals much better" She smiled and he also cracked a smile.

"You know my father was a first year seeker on the team, and my grandfather was also a seeker" James said looking down at the ground.

"I know" She mumbled "He'll be really proud of you"

"Yeah, you know that he gave me this really cool thing in Christmas present. Apparently he got it from his father"

"What was it?" They started walking over the lawn slowly.

"An invisibility cloak"

"Say what?"

"Yepp"

"Wow, cool" She breathed.

"I know, but he told me specifically not to use it for pranks" James rolled his eyes "But since Fred already know about it that is already to late" Alexis laughed, Yepp that advice was probably not going to be followed.

"You two can't stay out of trouble" She joked and pushed him in the side.

"Oh and _you_ can?" He retaliated and pushed back, harder then her. Both of them knowing what this was leading to.

"Yepp" She put her broom away and gave his a scuff that almost tipped him over, which of course made him dive back at her. And since he was stronger, tipping her over into the grass. She yelped in surprise as he started tickling her.

"Stop!" She gasped between laughs.

"If you admit that I am smarter then you!" He shouted back.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…not my problem" He laughed but still stopped tickling her, allowing her to breath properly. He was sitting on the grass beside her as she lay down, exhausted from the fight and the quidditch. She glanced up at James and saw that he was looking at her, she cocked on eyebrow questioning and he blushed.

"What?" She sat up quickly, scooting closer to give a questioning look.

"What what?"

"You and Fred have been acting so weirdly lately"

"We have not" He pouted and hauled himself onto his feet.

"Yes you have" She jumped up after him, seizing her broom and following his quick steps as he started walking.

"Is it something I did?"

"No!" He stopped abruptly "You didn't do anything" He sighed. And she decided to let the subject pass for the time being, she wasn't up for a fight.

The next day she spent all day longing and dreading for the practice that night, she longed to be up in the air, and dreaded what the other teammates would say that two first years where on the team.

So when she walked into the changing rooms with James that night she was so nervous that she barely remembered to breath.

"Everyone welcome out newest members Alexis and James!" Ted shouted to the team, who all went to say hi to them.

"This is your fellow chasers" Ted gestured towards the two girls on the team except for herself. It was Victorie and a third year girl named Danielle Jordan. The beaters where Philip Spinnet, a fifth year and a fourth year guy named Brandon Wood, also Courtney's older brother. Everyone laughed and joked with each other, she was given robes and both Victorie and Danielle attacked her with tips and their usual way of playing.

"Okay everyone out on the pitch!" Ted shouted and everyone scrambled out of the room, standing around him at the pitch.

"It's three weeks left until our match against Ravenclaw. If we want to be in the final we've got to win it, so we'll be training harder then ever do you understand. I am not losing my last year here at Hogwarts!"

"Take it easy Teddy" Philip joked "We're better then the Ravenclaw by far, and if not we have Victorie who can flash her eyelashes and all the guys on the other team will freeze in an instant"

Ted gave Philip a slight scowl and Victorie hit him in the back of his head.

"Shut up Philip, I might give you detention" She threatened the him.

"I'd like to see you try" He snickered back and seared up into the air, making the mud splash onto Victories clothes.

"Oh he'll regret that" She started getting ready to go after him, but Ted caught her arm.

"We don't need to be without another player Vicky" He said softly and she stayed on the ground until the rest of the team went up into the air.

Danielle shouted encouragingly to Alexis all training, and she found herself fitting right in with the two girls and they managed some nice tricks making Ted very happy. But once she almost fell of her broom dodging a bludgers that Brandon accidentally had let pass. And when the training session was over she was muddy, hungry and tired but very happy. Nobody had thought she was bad or commented about the fact that she was a Malfoy, even if Philip had taken a liking in calling her Malfoy. Both she and James where almost on the verge of falling onto the floor when they came back to the dormitories and both of them went straight up to bed.

The week went by in a blur, and she woke up early on Saturday morning, putting some clothes on and snatching her already written letter of her nightstand and sliding out of the room. She wanted to go to the owlery so she could send the letter to her parents, telling them she was on the quidditch team. And she'd chosen to go early in the morning so she wouldn't meet anyone on the way. It took her about five minutes to hurry along the empty and cold castle until she reached it, she searched around for her and Scorpius owl Armageddon, don't ask why they gave him that name. A night black owl hooted softly from beside her and flew onto her shoulder, she laughed and petted him slightly before putting the letter on to his outstretched leg.

"Take this home"

Armageddon hooted again and then flew away, she watched him until he was just a black dot at the horizon. Then she hurried off from the cold tower, there was no windows there so the owls could fly out and in and it was cold outside. When she went past the Slytherin entrance to their common room (she knew it because she'd seen her brother and the others disappear in their too many times) she heard a soft rumble of their door opening. Without really knowing why she quickly hid behind the stair she was coming from, carefully peeking out.

Preston was closing the door behind him, and then looked around before he went off in the direction of the library. What was he doing up this early in the morning? She quickly made her decision and followed him down the hallways. He was walking fast and kept glancing around all the time, she had to hide all the time to avoid getting detected. As she thought he want into the library, wow that was a surprise. She hadn't even been sure he knew what a library _was_, let alone knew where it _is_. She slid into the library quietly after him, and ran from bookcase to bookcase as he walked further down the library all the time, finally stopping at the restricted section.

"What are you doing boy!" A voice bellowed and Preston jumped, Alexis squirmed away deeper into the shadow when the librarian swooshed past her in the hallway between the bookcases.

"I'm looking for a book" Preston answered, now regaining his posture.

"In the restricted section?"

"Yes"

"Do you have permission from a teacher?"

"No, but I was thinking…"

"No permission no book! Go on now then!" The librarian ushered an angry Preston away, and Alexis was very close to being detected when he passed just an inch away from her.

"Just, can I ask you something?" Preston urged the librarian.

"Quickly then"

"Do you know about a book called _The Book of Phantoms_?"

The librarian's eyes widened, and for one second she didn't say anything.

"There is no such book boy, I have no idea why you would think so. Go on now" She practically pushed Preston out the door and then returned to her seat, looking rather shaken. The book of Phantoms, Alexis had never heard of it, and she was sure Preston wasn't just wanting it for some light reading. She crouched down as she sneaked y the librarians desk and then out the door as quietly as she could, closing the door softly behind her.

"Spying on me Malfoy?"

She froze in her motion, then stepped around slowly, coming face to face with Preston who was leaning over her in a menacing way, looking very angry.

"No" She gulped.

"Then what where you doing here?"

"Looking for a book"

"What book?"

"None of your business" She pushed him away, her hand gripping her wand in her pocket. She couldn't win over Preston in a physical fight but maybe in a duel.

"Stupid Malfoy, maybe you should have a talk to your father. If he isn't already dead like the rest of them"

"What!"

"Your family is stupid, siding with the losers are always a bad idea"

"Siding?"

"There is a _war _Malfoy, don't you know that?, don't your parents tell you _anything_?"

"What war?"

"Just stay away Malfoy, if you know what's good for you. Or else I swear you'll regret it" Preston pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at her. "You don't want to mess with me"

Alexis didn't retaliate, she was too shocked, so instead Preston turned on his heels and stalked away down the hall. She stayed where she was, clutching her wand into her hand, now she was sure, now she knew. All this time her parents had known a war was going on and they wouldn't tell her and Scorpius. It was probably to keep her safe, but she knew that Preston was up to something important, she'd never seen him that fixated ever before in her whole life. It was like he had a purpose, and she was pretty sure that was the only reason he didn't beat her up right there and then. And that also meant that the book, it was important. She was going to have to get it before him.

**Long chapter I know, what do you think? Suddenly everything just stopped and people stopped visiting, does Fanfiction have like a major breakdown or is it just me? Well, please review :D!**


	6. Caught in the Fire

The Serpens Order

Chapter 6

CAUGHT IN THE FIRE

Alexis sole purpose after that morning was to find out what the Book of Phantom was, and she was sure she could get the information from the restricted section at the school library. But that librarian watched over the place night and day like a hawk, and it been a week and she hadn't been able to get in. She couldn't fool a teacher to give her permission either, she had to much of a reputation as a troublemaker. So one night when she, James and Fred where curled up in some chairs at the corner of the common room, all of them ignoring their homework lying on the table in front of them. She decided to ask her friends for help in desperation.

"Guys, I need your help" She stated out of thin air, making them both give her suspicious looks.

"Whit what?"

"I need to get into the restricted section at the library"

"What do you need there?" Fred leaned forward eagerly, but still narrowing his eyebrows.

"My secret" She mused.

"Then we won't help you" James pouted at her, Fred nodding beside him.

"You mean you _can't_" She knew her friends well, they wouldn't back down from a comment like that.

"Of course we can!" They both exclaimed offended.

"Prove it!" She leaned over the table, and snapped the books in front of them shut, smiling challengingly. The boys shared a look before turning back to her.

"Okay then"

"Good" She leaned back in her chair, satisfied with their answer, but yet having an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She was sometimes very good at playing people, it was a virtue of hers, and she knew it was a Malfoy treat that was well used in the pureblood community, and if you didn't have it, you weren't going to make it. But using it on her friends, it wasn't her intentions, the secrets where piling up inside of her, but she couldn't help it. She knew now that the knowledge was dangerous, that was why heir parents had kept if from her and her brother. And that was also the reason she hadn't even told him about it, and not her friends either. The less they knew the better, she had a distinct feeling that Preston knew that this was between the two of them too, by the way he glared at her in the corridors.

"What's the plan then?" She asked the boys, pulling herself out of her dark thoughts, James smiled as his face lit up, a certain sign that he had an idea.

"The invisibility cloak!" He exclaimed, and then looked around at some third years sitting further away and lowering his voice. "I remember uncle Ron telling me about how he, Dad and Hermione used it all the time to get around the school"

"That's brilliant!" Fred grinned "When do we do it?"

"As soon as possible, can you go tonight?" She whispered to them, because the third years where giving them disgruntled looks now.

"Yeah sure, meet us down here at midnight, everyone will probably have goon to sleep them" James whispered back to her, Fred nodding beside him.

"You sure?"

"Yes of course Alex, we don't back down from a challenge" The boys smirked simultaneously. And she rolled her eyes in return.

"Then I'm going up now, see you soon" She jumped of the chair, gathered her books and strode away to the girls staircase and up the stairs to her dormitory. She entered quietly, since all the other girls where already fast asleep. She bounced down on her bed fully dressed, and pulled the curtains on the bed around her. Laying completely still in the darkness, now and then glancing at the clock beside her bed. When she couldn't take it anymore she pulled out her wand and her charm homework, muttering 'Lumos' and the wand lit up with a soft glow. But of course she couldn't concentrate on that either. Her mind crept drifting of in other directions, trying to avoid the 'war' thingy Preston had talked about she finally settled on the strange behavior from the boys. The blushing and the strange looks, what did they mean? She sat in her bed thinking for a long time, and then the clock finally showed that it was midnight. She carefully sneaked out of the room, making sure she didn't wake any of the others up. And then hurrying down the stairs to meet the boys, they where already sitting on the floor by the fire.

"Hey, got any sleep?" She thumb down beside them, both of them shrugging, she wasn't sure if it was a yes or no. "So, you've got it?"

"Here it is" James held out a quilt like thing, and then when she was about to say it looked like any quilt he threw it over himself, and she gasped as he disappeared from sight.

"Wow!"

"It's cool right?" James voice came floating from the spot beside her.

"And creepy"

"We can see each other when we're under it" He said and his head popped up, floating in mid air with messy hair sparking in all direction.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Fred grabbed a hold of the cloak and threw it over him and Alexis, and suddenly they where all huddled under the cloak.

"Let's go" She murmured and they walked to the portrait hole, having a little problem climbing through it, and finally she poked out her head looking that the coast was clear, and then she took the cloak and the boys followed her quickly, and sliding in under the cloak again as soon as they where through. The fat lady gave them disapproving looks.

"You are just like your fathers boys" The portrait muttered, before going back to sleep. And Alexis was glad she hadn't seen her, but wondering what the fat lady had said about her father?

"Don't scuff" The boys hissed at each other from behind her, as they tried to make their way to the library without making to much sound, which proved to be quite difficult with James and Fred bickering all the way behind her, just outside the library she stopped to give both of them a stern look, glancing at each other the boys seemed greatly amused at the look on her face.

"What's so funny?" She hissed at them annoyed when they wouldn't stop smirking like idiots.

"The look on your face, you're kind of cute when you're angry" Fred grinned, then seemed to realize what he'd just said, and his eyes widened in shock at his owns word, James was staring at him too, a disbelieving look on his face.

"And scary" Fred added quickly, just when Alexis was about laugh to take it as a joke, and she forced herself to poke her tongue at him before turning her back on them again. She heard James whisper something to Fred angrily, but she didn't hear what, and she didn't care for the moment either.

They had reached the doors and she opened it carefully, peeking inside to see that it was empty, then dragging the boys with her in and closing the door behind her. The portraits on the walls looked for the sounds they heard from them, but of course they couldn't see them. She led the way to the restricted section, where she threw of the cloak at the dark row.

"Lumos" She whispered and her wand lit up immediately.

"I'll be look out" Fred whispered and stationed himself at the end of the row, peering around the bookcase, still wearing the cloak.

"What are we looking for?" James hissed in her ear.

"A book called the Book of Phantoms" She answered and James narrowed his eyebrows.

"I haven't heard about it"

"Have you heard of _any_ book not involving quidditch?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow, and he pouted but started ruffling along the books closest to him. Alexis did the same, and soon they where systematically looking through the bookcase book by book. She tried not to think of the fact that there was books there that was seriously dangerous, and many of them containing dark magic.

"This is a waste of time, why are you even doing this?" James muttered to her.

"I told you I can't tell you"

"Why not? Don't you trust us?" At the last words he turned to look at her for a moment, she was surprised that he had a sincere look that she hadn't seen on him before.

"Of course I do, it's just… complicated" She shrugged and avoided to look at him, even if she could feel his eyes burning in her back.

"Shhhh, someone's coming!" Fred's voice heard from a few steps away, and they could hear him scrambling towards them. Then they heard footsteps closing in on their row. Fred threw the cloak over her and James the same second as the librarian came running around the corner.

"Anyone there?" She asked harshly into the dark, panting hard and clutching her wand in her hand. They all held their breaths. She walked into the row, and they had to press against the bookcase not to be in her way. And in the narrow alley between the bookcases that was hard. The books cracked slightly behind them as they backed into them, and the librarians head shot around immediately. Staring at the spot where they stood. Walking closer she was feeling in the air just over Alexis head, she squirmed her eyes shot and didn't dare breathe even if her lungs where hurting madly. Finally the librarian snorted and turned around swiftly, and stalking past them out the alleyway and then they heard her footsteps echo until a door slammed shut.

"Puh" Fred let out a breath at the same time as the other two, and Alexis had to take another deep breath before being able to think straightly. Then she looked sideways and saw James looking at her with a wondering look, and then glanced down, she followed his eyes down to their hands. She had grabbed his wrist without noticing it. Blushing she withdrew her hand quickly, not meeting his eyes. She slipped out from the cloak once more, grabbing a book she'd noticed earlier _'Magical Books and their origin' _Maybe she could find anything about the Book of Phantoms in there,

"Lets go" She hissed eagerly as she slid back in under the cloak, and all three of them hurried back through the library, through the hallways, where they only met a prefect strolling around looking rather sleepy. And back through the entrance whole, where they all threw the cloak off.

"Thanks for the help guys" She smiled, she was disappointed that she hadn't gotten the book. But somewhere deep inside she had already known that it wasn't an item you just could walk into a library and find on a dusty case.

"No worries" Fred grinned as James reached down to pick up the cloak, folding it carefully over his arm.

"No, I mean it, really" She said sincerely, knowing that the comment would make the boys uneasy so then turning around to walk up to her dormitory, waving goodnight to them over her back. When she slid into the bedroom she felt that she was really sleepy, and placed the book she had been clutching against her chest carefully in her trunk, under some of her clothes. Before falling onto the bed fully dressed, falling asleep in an instant.

The next morning she was so tired from the lack of sleep that she actually fell asleep during potions. But then kept herself awake at charms because Stanley kept sending her menacing glances and she just had to return them. During lunch break she took a quick nap, planning to go through the book after school ended, but then Ted showed up and told her that she had extra quidditch practice since they had a match soon, and if they won that much they would be facing slytherin in the final. So instead of lying down on her bed and look through the book she grabbed her broom and went down to the pitch with James, he looking just as tired as she felt.

"What's up with you two?" Ted asked them when they came into the changing rooms, dumping down on the bench. None of them answered since they where interrupted by their yawns, and Ted rolled his eyes.

"Look, we have to win over Ravenclaw, in other case we don't have chance on the house cup, and we're not losing under my watch!" Ted said to the team, eyeing all of them. "I know we can do this, Victorie, Danielle and Alexis, you have a few good tricks up your sleeves, I won't you to practice them and use them. Brandon and Philip, you only have to keep those damn bludgers away from the rest of us as usual. And James, the faster you catch the snitch, the better" He finished his speech and everyone fell silent for a moment, before Philip jumped up quickly, the rest of the team following him out on the pitch.

The air was cloudy and windy, making it hard to concentrate on the quaffle because she had to hold on to the broom hard. But Ted cheered as she, Vicky and Danielle pulled a spectacular move. Victorie caught the quaffle, and was blocked by Brandon (playing offence) so she dropped the quaffle to Alexis who caught it, throwing it to Danielle on the other side of the pitch, near the goal, when everyone thought she would try to score she passed it back to Alexis who dunked it through the middle ring with a quick snap from her broom. They kept going until the dark was beginning to fall, and Victorie started to complain at her boyfriend, Danielle and Alexis joining in next and the guys shortly afterwards. Teddy gave up trying to get them to play more when they all started shouting at him, and they went back to the changing rooms. James hanging back, waiting for her.

"It's all right Jamie, I want to have a word with Alexis" Teddy smiled, when it was only the three of them left.

"About what?" James asked suspiciously as her breath got caught in her throat, did he want to kick her off the team? Maybe she wasn't good enough…

"Just go James" Teddy ordered his god brother who reluctantly left through the door, she glanced up at Teddy shyly. She'd gotten to know him a lot better since she joined the team but this was the first time she was alone with him, and she was wondering what he wanted.

"Are you going to kick me off the team?" She asked abruptly.

"What? No!" Teddy exclaimed, laughing out loud. "You're the best chaser on the team since I started here"

"Really?" Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Yeah, the way you fly you could probably be a seeker too" He said holding up the door for her as they strolled onto the yard, starting to walk against the castle.

"But James is the best seeker. And I like scoring goals much better"

"I know you do, and that's actually what I wanted to talk with you about" He smiled, she looked up at his tall frame wonderingly.

"About goals?" She asked disbelievingly. He laughed again in return.

"No, about James, well, more exactly James and Fred"

"What about them?" She asked curiously.

"Well, you must have noticed…"

"Noticed what?"

"They like you" He said, avoiding to look at her, and his face getting a darker look.

"Of course they do, we are best friends" She said frustrated.

"I mean they _like_ you"

She stopped in her tracks, and Ted turned a few steps ahead of her.

"What?" Her voice was high pitched and didn't sound at all like her own.

"Oh surely you must have seen it, it's very obvious"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do, and that's a problem. Not your fault though" He added at the scared look on her face.

"What do you mean, they haven't told me, or done anything…" She trailed off as memories of James and her tickling, Fred's arm around her shoulders, James blushing, Fred saying she was cute… but no! This could not be true, they where just friends, they couldn't like like her. Could they?

"Of course they haven't, they are best mates, and cousins. They have probably noticed that both of them have feelings for you. And decided not to do anything about it, because they don't want to fight. You know, that a love can break up the best of friends"

She winched at the word _love_, Ted didn't seem to notice.

"I don't believe you" She whispered harshly. Finally Ted looked back at her, then putting on hand on her shoulder.

"I know you don't… just be careful okay?" He looked her way like he expected an answer from her, she didn't understand what he meant but still nodded reluctantly just to make him stop bursting out nonsense. They didn't talk the few steps towards the castle, and not on their way up to the common room, where they broke away from each other. He couldn't be right could he? No, he was imagining, older people had a way of interfering in younger people's life's. Just like Ted had just done, she knew he'd meant well but now he couldn't stop thinking about it.

James and Fred had now spotted her and was waving at her to come over, she took a deep breath and went over to sunk down on an empty chair.

"What did he want?" James asked eagerly, searching her face.

"Er, he just wanted to give me a few tips, you know, for the game" She lied, not looking them in the eyes.

"You're lying" Fred peered up from his homework, sending her a surprisingly serious gaze.

"Yeah you've been acting really strange lately" James joined in.

"_I'm_ been acting strange? What about you two?"

"What about us?" The boys glanced at each other, a flicker of concern crossing their eyes.

"Nothing" She mumbled, she didn't want to tell them what Teddy had said to her, that would be like confirming it, and she did _not _want to confirm it, because it was nothing to confirm, he was wrong.

"Well then at least tell us what you needed that book for?" Fred pressed.

"I can't, I told you!"

"Why?" James snapped.

"Because"

"That's not an answer"

"Just forget it okay!" She said more harshly then she'd intended, but she didn't care at the moment. She stormed off the chairs and up the stairs, the boys didn't call out for her. She closed the door angrily with a slam when she came into her room, Megan winching and looking up from her magazine.

"Alexis what…?"

"I don't want to talk about it" She interrupted the other girl, and slopped down on her bed, drawing the curtains up around her. This was the downside of sharing a room with several girls, you where never truly alone, someone was always near. Usually she liked it but today it was just annoying. Her eyes fell upon the 'Magical Books and their Origins' book lying at the foot of her bed. She snatched it up, coughing at the dust that flew up when she opened it. She started to flap through the book, not finding anything remotely interesting. She flipped back to the first page, and rummaged through the chapters. At first she didn't find anything, but then she stopped at the thirteenth chapter. 'Dark Art Related Books' and quickly flipped to the chapter. Her eyes immediately fell upon the picture, she felt suddenly cold. There was a face staring back at her, a cloudy dead face, without eyes, just big black holes. She forced herself to stop staring into the phantom less face, and to reed the letters beneath.

_-:THE BOOK OF PHANTOMS:-_

_This book is more of a myth than reality, nobody has been aware of it's location for decades. The book was guarded by the first headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when he died no one ever found the book. And it's presumed to be hidden somewhere within the walls of the school. No doubt well hidden, since it's a dangerous object and also weapon. If you where to try to read the book, your soul would be captured within it's pages. The only way to escape is for someone to write the name of the person in blood on the pages. No one has ever tried this, and this is therefore only an untested theory. _

She let out a low cry, and slammed the book shut.

**Woho, reviews! Happy me, I was beginning to think that the whole world except me had been abducted by aliens when I didn't get any visitors at all for a few days. Now I have to get back to my Swedish book, that by the way sucks, how can anyone write a boring book like that without falling asleep is a mystery to me. But then, maybe the author did and that's why the book suck. School always make you read the most suckiest (hum, not a word?" books. **

**Let me now what you think of this chapter :D!**


	7. Can't Stand the Heat

The Serpens Order

Chapter 7

Can't stand the heat

Alexis didn't dare open the book again for weeks, she tried to tell herself that she had other things to do, but deep down she knew she was just afraid. She had completely ignored Teddy's comment about James and Fred liking her, even if somewhere in the back of her head a small voice was whispering that it explained why they had been acting so strange. So when the first match against Ravenclaw was knocking at their doorstep, she was happy for the distraction.

She woke up early at the morning of the match, and got ready before anyone else had woken up. She put her blonde hair up in a ponytail, and studied her pale face for a while in the bathroom. She didn't feel like herself, but yet the person looking back at her in the mirror was identical to her. Her grey eyes seemed paler then usual, and dark circles where forming under her eyes. It was that damn book, it was always lurking somewhere in the back of her mind, wanting her to look further into it.

But for the first time in her life she was afraid, why did Preston want such a book? Did it have something to do with the war? And what was that war he was talking about anyway? She hadn't found anything in the Daily Prophet about it, surely there would have been something. But the only thing abnormal was that suddenly wizards had started to 'fall off the map'. And nobody knew why, she had desperately tried to strain her brain to the possibility that this could be connected to the facts Preston had let slip during their short encounter. And Talking about Preston, he had barely bothered her at all since that day, but whenever she met him, he was giving her a threatening glare, but when she saw him and he didn't see her. She could see him wear a stressed look on his face. And he spent unusually much time in the library.

"Alexis?" She jumped hearing Megan's voice just outside the bathroom door, and quickly pushed her dark thoughts out of her mind.

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you go down and get something to eat before the game?"

"Oh yes, I am going down right now" She put on a falsely cheery face, and walked past Megan, who narrowed her eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" She waved her hand dismissively at her friend, before grabbing her broom and sliding out of the room, before very attentive Megan could ask her more questions. It was always very hard to hide things from Megan, since she was so… aware.

She slouched down with the rest of the quidditch team at the Gryffindor table, sitting between Philip and Danielle, who where having a heated discussion about whether or not the Black Witches (a band) was good or not. Teddy coughed loudly, trying to draw their attention to him as the whole team now was huddled together.

"Could we _please_ keep to the subject" He scolded the two younger students with a stern glance, and Philip cast a smug glance at Danielle before turning to Ted.

"Fire of Teddy"

"Okay then, James, you know that the Ravenclaw seeker is a seventh year and also captain?"

"Yeah, Jason Davies" James didn't look enough worried to Alexis liking, actually he didn't look worried at all.

"If he decides to play it rough, you can't stand a chance since he is twice your size. So you've got to avoid him and play at the fact that you are quicker, okay?"

"Okey" James looked slightly out off but still nodded reluctantly.

"Girls" He looked at her, Danielle and Victorie "Their chasers are really good, we've all seen them play. You just got to be better, do those things you do really good at practice" The girls nodded, glancing at each other slightly. Alexis looked over at Rose Lovegood, one of the chasers, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She was a second year and James had told her that Rose's mother was an old friend of his father, and she'd been helping them in the fight against Voldemort. The blonde girl looked dreamily out in the air, not looking especially nervous.

"Brandon and Philip, you know what to do" Ted grinned at the two beater, who looked rather menacing.

"Maybe if we turn Jason's little brother Kyle to a pulp he won't be to happy" Philip grinned, and all of them rolled their eyes. Kyle Davies was one of the beaters together with Derek Corner.

"Now, eat!" Ted ordered them all, and they all launched up food on their plates. Well everyone except her. Teddy caught her eyes, and raised one eyebrow in a questioning glance, she shrugged. She hadn't talked to him directly since he had told her about James and Fred, and she's ignored it completely, and she was sure Teddy knew that. Just to make him stop glaring at her, she pressed down a toast into her fluttering stomach, and regretted it immediately. Then they all went up together to go and change before the game, people calling after them as they went through the great hall. Fred, Megan, Courtney, Brian, Shannon and Aaron called good luck to them together with the rest of the Gryffindor´s, while the Slytherin's snored. She glanced at Scorpius quickly, he waved at her and smiled slightly, she smiled back.

She felt a little better when they reached the changing rooms, because of the fact that Philip had pushed James into some of the snow that was still left on the ground. And James had come up snowy and spluttering angrily at Philip, who laughed merrily together with the rest of the team. The air in the changing rooms where tense, especially Ted seemed to be deep in thought and he regularly gritted his teeth in concentration.

"Good luck Alex" James whispered in her ear just before they walked out on the pitch together, she smiled nervously back at him.

"You too"

They all soared into the air except Ted, who went to shake hands with Jason Davies. Alexis tried not to think of the fact that he was much bigger then James, and that James ego very often got the better of him, wish led to a lot of accidents.

"And here we go, two new members on the Gryffindor team, first years James Potter and Alexis Malfoy!" Mark Jordan, a third year Gryffindor and Danielle's twin brother, shouted out into the speakers. She glanced at James quickly and he beamed back at her, no doubt they where both proud of being on the team.

"And her we go, the quaffle is in the air!" Mark's voice roared through the stadium. The Ravenclaw's cheered as Rose swooped in and caught the quaffle, heading of for the Gryffindor goals immediately. Philip hit a bludgers in her direction which she had to duck, and passed the quaffle to her fellow chaser Brenda Belby. Alexis, who where hovering in the air nearby took the opportunity to sear past Brenda and take the quaffle right under her nose, making the older girl scowl.

"Alexis Malfoy has the quaffle, those Malfoys, they may irritate you but they are damn good at quidditch!- Ouch, Professor Longbottom is it really okay for teachers to pinch students?" Mark's voice trailed of. She looked around quickly, and then dropped the quaffle, where Danielle swooped it up right before she was hit by a hard bludgers, dropping it.

"Danielle drops the quaffle, stop hitting my sister with bludgers idiots! And ow!" Longbottom once again nudged the boy beside him.

"You okay?" Alexis went up beside Danielle who where hanging mid air, clutching her leg.

"Yes, let's keep going" She answered through gritted teeth.

"Watch out!" Victorie screamed from the other end of the pitch as a bludgers came soaring through the air against them, but Brandon swooped in and intercepted it, sending it away in the direction of Jason Davies.

"Rose Lovegood has the quaffle, she is ducking Victorie, avoiding Philip and she… she score's! Ten points to Ravenclaw!" Mark said excitedly, obviously trying to be partial, even though he was a Gryffindor himself. Alexis had to admit that Rose was a really good chaser, and if she hadn't been competing against the girl, she'd surely had liked her. Teddy gazed at the pitch darkly, looking put down that he had missed, Victorie swooshed past him quickly and gave him a reassuring nod. Before she cut of Scott Clearwater in the air, making him pass the quaffle to Brenda, who dropped it, and it was caught by Rose instead. Alexis soared up beside the girl, who was zig zagging through the air, heading for the goalpost once again. She perched her broom slightly to the side, so that she cut of the other girl's way. Rose smiled.

"Finally some competition" She smirked before throwing the quaffle backwards, to Scott.

"Scott Clearwater of Ravenclaw has the quaffle, and ow, Philip Spinnet hit's a bludgers in his direction. Now Victorie Weasley has it, nothing stops her from perching through the field and, YES! Victorie score's!" Mark screamed excitedly.

"Mr. Jordan, you're supposed to be _impartial_" Professor Longbottoms voice echoed beside the boy. Victorie fired a smile at the Ravenclaw keeper Shawn before swooshing back, leaving him dazzled. Teddy narrowed his eyebrows at the other end of the pitch, but when Philip made cat calls at his girlfriend, he turned to his team mate and gave him a stern glance. Philip shrugged and then went after a soaring bludgers. Victorie, being part veela had a funny effect on guys, something that seemed to disturb Ted ever so often. But Alexis new that no one would dare to do anything about it, everybody had to much respect for Ted.

"Wake up Malfoy!" Philip soared past her, and she nodded quickly, and set off over the pitch, looking for the quaffle. When she saw Danielle looking around for someone to pass it on to, she shouted loudly at the other girl. Who threw it immediately, ducking Brenda narrowly she caught it at the tip of her fingers, and then made a loop to avoid a bludgers. Both Philip and Brandon came up beside her on each side, defending her from bludgers as she flew against the goalposts… is she could just score…

"ALEXIS MALFOY SCORE'S TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Mark shouted, and looking up at the stand, she saw that Longbottom was also applauding.

"James Potter dives, has he seen the snitch? Davies is not far after" Mark continued slightly out of breath after the cheering. Both teams slowed down, hovering in the air, looking at the both seekers, who where now soaring through the air, both of them locking eyes at something in front of them. When James extended his arm slowly, speeding up so that her was about half a broom further then Davies. The crowd held it's breath.

"JAMES POTTER HAS THE SNITCH, GRYFFINDOR VICTORY!" The Gryffindor part of the crowd broke into tumult, and Alexis swooped down on the ground next to James before anyone else, and flung her arms around his neck.

"Good work Potter" She mumbled into his robes.

"You to Malfoy" James hugged her tightly back, and a second later something impacted with both of them.

"YOU WHERE FREAKING AMAZING JAMES!" Teddy swooped up them both into a tight hug, looking slightly crazy and over joyful. But that didn't do anything, for once Alexis felt like celebrating too, and Ted didn't even seem like wanting to comment on the fact that she had been hugging James very tightly when he came there. Then the rest of the team joined the huddle, Philip hugging her to so tightly that her feet left the ground. When Teddy and Victorie engaged into a kiss, the whole team made a face simultaneously. And Ted looked over them all with amused eyes.

"Oh come on, if you had a girlfriend like mine you would too!" Philip and Brandon made a scene about thinking hardly, but then nodding. Which earned Philip a smack in the back of his head from Danielle. The rest of the people at the stands where swarming up the pitch now, and soon Fred and Megan was beside them.

"I can't believe you dare being up in the air like that" Megan breathed.

"Dude you where unbelievable" Fred exclaimed, dunking his friend in the back.

"Amazing" Shannon breathed, who had joined with Courtney, Brian and Aaron.

"I think I should try out next year" Courtney added thoughtfully.

"You do that" Brian smiled, and Alexis noticed that they where holding hands.

"Great goal" Aaron smiled to Alexis, and she laughed.

"Ey, sis!" A voice shouted from behind her, and she saw Scorpius and Ash standing at the outlines of the Gryffindor crowd.

"I'll be back soon" She said hastily to her friends, and tried to make her way out of the crowd, being stopped all the time for hugs and congratulations.

"Well, hum you where good out there. But I still think that you could have snatched James place as a seeker" Scorpius smiled, and gave her a quick hug, while still eyeing the Gryffindor´s wearily, who looked back equally annoyed.

"Thanks, and stop saying that, you know he is good"

"Not that good" Her brother pouted. Ash nodded beside him, and Alexis noticed that Isidore where missing.

"Where's Isidore?" She asked, and the two boys glanced quickly at each other.

"He didn't feel like coming" Ash said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Is there any more news about his father?" She asked, knowing that Scorpius had talked with his two best friends about what they had heard over Christmas break.

"No" Ash answered coldly, she looked at her brother and Ash, knowing it was hard to admit or them because they wanted to maintain their tough boy image, but she knew they cared about their friend a great deal. She felt a surge of blame in her stomach, she knew things. Things that nobody else knew, and people where disappearing here, and she didn't do anything. What would her father say if he knew? Would a Malfoy ever back down, they weren't cowards. For a quick second she saw Fred and James disappointed faces, they too would never think of her the same if she gave up. She knew she was stubborn, but why had she given up when it really mattered? That second she decided that she would never give up, now matter how dangerous things got it the process.

That night James was a hero in the common room, and he had to tell over and over again how he caught the snitch. She noticed how the story went further and further away from the truth for every time he told it, in the end it sounded like he had had an outright battle of life and death with Davies for the snitch, and he barely made it out with his life intact. Teddy was glowering the whole night, knowing that they now had a chance at the house cup. Even so, somewhere around midnight when she fell asleep on one of the couches (which was some accomplishment due to all the noise) Philip had to come by and wake her up. Nudging her gently he told her to go sleep, and she did.

The next weeks went by quickly, Alexis did read the book, over and over again. But she couldn't figure out how to find the something that was hidden inside the castle, the castle was huge dammit! And one day, when she was climbing down from the astronomy tower, carrying the _Magical books and their origin _in her bag, she bumped into Preston. He was towering over her, looking angrier that she'd ever seen him, and the scary thing was that he seemed to be in control, and that was very uncharacteristic for him. Alexis used to play on the fact that he was kind of stupid, acting after his emotions and urges rather then think. But it was another thing that made Alexis drop her bag, letting the contents scatter out on the floor in the empty hallway.

His eyes where completely dead, she saw absolutely no emotion whatsoever, before she always saw anger or resentment in his eyes. But now, nothing, it was like she was looking into the eyes of a dead person. She shivered, feeling like the air around them had suddenly grown cold.

"What do you want Flint?" She hissed at the older boy, but he didn't answer, instead his eyes had fallen on a spot beside her feet. She glanced down when he reached for the book, who had scrambled out of her bag with the rest of it's content.

"You!" He stared between the book and her, looking rather amazed.

"Me?" She decided to play dumb.

"Why do you have this book?" Preston asked, his face growing darker.

"I thought it would be interesting" She lied, and was happy that she had read the short notice about The Book of Phantoms so many times that she knew it by heart. It was no chance she was going to get the book back now anyway.

"You weren't looking for anything… _particular_?" Preston advanced on her, and she stepped back several steps.

"No" She tried to make her voice steady, and had to focus all her will to not let her eyes leave his, even if his empty eyes made her feel utterly uncomfortable.

"You're _lying_! Tell me what you know girl!" Suddenly Preston's voice became louder and darker, and she tried to edge away as his free hand reached out to grasp her robes.

"No!" She exclaimed, reaching for her wand, feeling slight relief wash over her as she let her fingers slid around it, she pointed it at him steadily. He eyed the wand, his expression still blank.

"You really think you could duel against me girl?"

"I've kicked your ass before" She hissed back at him. To her surprise he let out a soft laugh, it sounded hollow and humorless.

"But ah, things change" He mumbled and then reached for his own wand. She wasn't sure if it was because she was slow or because she didn't think he would actually use it on her, her wand flew out of her hand as Preston shouted 'Expelliarmus' and then caught it easily in his hand.

"Said it was different now didn't I?" Preston smiled, she didn't even have the guts to retort something back at him, because this was more serious then she had thought at first. And then he raised his wand slowly again.

"Avada-"

"What is going on here?" McGonagall's voice echoed through the hallway, from where she was standing at the end of it, and was now making her way to them with hasty steps. Preston's voice trailed off, leaving Alexis with a cold feeling inside.

"I was just helping Miss Malfoy picking up her stuff, that she appears to have dropped as you can see" Preston said gleefully to McGonagall, who eyed him coldly.

"Is that true Miss Malfoy?" McGonagall's eyes pinched right into hers, and Alexis who saw Presto shake his head threatening at her in the corner of her eyes, nodded slowly.

"Well then, I think she'll manage fine by herself Mr. Flint, you may leave" She ordered him with a stern voice, and he simply dropped Alexis wand on the floor, and turned straight around. Still clutching the book in his arms, and was soon gone from view. McGonagall was still watching her apprehensively.

"Are you alright Miss Malfoy?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine"

"You are a secretive girl Miss Malfoy, I have a rather hard time placing you, sometimes you act totally opposite to your father, like when you chose to befriend Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. But then you do something very alike him, tell me now, you aren't trying to get into trouble are you?" McGonagall asked, her voice calm.

"No I am not" Alexis turned to face the headmistress, trying to make her hands stop trembling. McGonagall looked at her for one more second, before swiftly turning around, and stalking down the corridor mumbling something that sounded suspiciously alike 'Keeping out of trouble seems to be impossible with Wesasley's and Potter's, never thought I'd have to deal with a Malfoy on top of that' Any other day that would have made Alexis laugh, but now, she couldn't even move from her spot on the floor.

He had tried to use on of the unforgivable curses on her, the worst one, the killing curse! She had always hated Preston but this was something completely different, using a spell like that requires great determination. And how mush she ever loathed Preston, she knew he would never cast that spell. Her mind drifted to her father, she'd heard that he had backed out from using the spell in the last second during his time as a death eater, shivering she tried to push the thoughts out of her head. But then why did Preston try to use the curse on her? Because of the book? And more importantly, would he dare to try again? Suddenly she was very aware of the fact that she was alone in the corridor, and quickly gathered her things back in her bag, and clutching her wand in her hand while running down the stairs. She couldn't be alone from now one, she had to keep herself accompanied, because she felt that she had no idea what was going on anymore, and that she was out on deep water.

That night she just couldn't sleep, and who could really blame her? When someone tries to kill you, you don't recover easily. But she was more afraid of the reason that he tried, obviously that book was important, and now both of them knew that it was somewhere her within the walls of Hogwarts. The problem being that she had no idea where, couldn't the book have been a little more accurate? Megan snores beside her grew louder as the sun started to shimmer through the windows. She realized that it was already morning, and she wasn't happy about it. But when Megan started nagging at her (using her most irritating voice) she slid out of bed anyway. Courtney was as always in the brightest of moods, and all the other girls sent her cold glances during the morning when she jumped around the room, humming tonelessly. They where all happy that she and Brian was together, but during the mornings none of them really cared.

When Courtney slid down beside Fred and Brian, and gave Brian a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush deeply. Fred made a fake gagging noise and James wrinkled his nose. Shannon sighed slightly, and Alexis saw her glancing at Aaron for the shortest of seconds.

"C'mon, soon you'll be worse then Teddy and Victorie" Fred complained loudly at Courtney, who made a act of ignoring him.

"Yeah Brian, she's got too much control over you" James joined in, glaring at his friend. Brian only rolled his eyes at the other guys, Alexis could see why Courtney liked him, he was probably the most mature guy in their gang.

She glanced over to the slytherin table swiftly, Preston was staring back at her menacingly, and she felt a shiver rise from her spine.

"You okay?" James asked from beside her, sliding one arm around her shoulders. She nodded reluctantly, and tried to ignore the fact that she'd seen a flash of jealousy cross over Fred's face. She looked down further down the table, at Teddy. He was engaged in a conversation with Philip, and did not notice. Could it be that he was right? She had been too distracted by all the other things going on to think of the possibility. What if it was true? What should she do then? She was suddenly extremely aware of James arm around her shoulders, something that had always been a normal gesture from the boys. She hadn't been in love before… wait? Did she just say she was in love? No, she wasn't, both James and Fred where her best friends, nothing more. But still, having his arm around her gave her a feeling of safeness, and thinking about it she felt the same when Fred slid his arm around her shoulders. Maybe she should tell them about Preston? But no, they would freak out completely and send her to the headmistress office to tell her. Something suddenly dawned on her.

The headmistress office.

All of the school's head's office. She'd been in there, the walls where full of portraits of previous headmasters and headmistress. Surely the first headmaster should be there too? She could actually ask the person who hid it first hand! She almost fell of her chair in excitement of the realization.

Just one small problem, she couldn't just walk into the headmistress office, she needed to get in when McGonagall wasn't there. She needed a diversion, she felt a slight smile spread across her face as a plan started to form itself inside her head.

"Oh O, I recognize that smile?" Fred grinned from the opposite side of the table, a similar mischievous smile spreading across his and James faces.

"We're in" They chorused.

That night they sat huddled together by the fire, as the common room was emptying around them. Alexis was starting to feel the lack of sleep strongly, but forced herself to stay awake anyway.

"Okay, then we've got it. We'll do it tomorrow, okay?" Fred smiled excitedly.

"You have enough of it?" James asked.

"Of course I do, my dad owns them!" Fred looked rather insulted and pouted at James.

"It's just that you need a lot of Portable Swamps to turn the whole great hall into a swamp you know?" James rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"McGonagall will now it's us" Alexis pointed out.

"Of course she will, everyone will. But she won't be able to prove it will she?" Fred smiled brightly.

"Good point" Alexis smiled to, but for an entirely different reason then her best friends. She would finally get to know where the book was, when James and Fred set the Portable Swamps off (that where slightly modified to go off on command) she would take her broom and fly it up to the tower. Using a knife she had borrowed from James, that could unlock every lock, to unlock the windows. After that she'd be having about ten minutes before McGonagall would have been able to restore the Great hall back to its normal state again. She knew the plan was far from risk free, but it was her only chance.

"Tomorrows the day then!" Fred said in a formal voice, and she said goodnight to the boys before hurrying up to her dormitory, falling asleep instantly.

**The problems are starting to pile up aren't they? And Alexis is drawn deeper into danger. What do you think will happen? :P**

**Please review, it'll make my day! :D**


	8. The Young and Reckless

The Serpens Order

Chapter 8

The young and reckless

The next morning she woke up at sunrise, even if she hadn't gotten much sleep since she went to bed so late the day before. But she didn't care, today at lunch she would finally be able to ask the questions that had soared to her mind lately. She was a little bit worried that James and Fred might ask her about the fact that she was going to disappear right after the prank was set off, but that was a later problem. She dressed quickly, and put her hair up into a quick ponytail before putting her broom on her bed, so that she would be able to snatch it easily at lunch. And put the pocketknife into her pocket carefully, she was ready.

Lessons that day seemed to go slower then snails, and snails are slow. Seriously they are like an embarrassment of nature? Yeah. And they're slimy to…

"Alex!" Fred's voice hissed in her ears, and she snapped out of her thoughts about snails.

"Yeah?" She answered whisperingly.

"What where you thinking about?" He asked grinning.

"Snails" She answered abruptly, making his eyes go wide.

"Gosh you're so strange"

"You're the one who asked me what I was thinking about" She pouted, and the teacher shot the two of them a stern glance, both of them putting on innocent faces. The next two lessons also passed by in snail speed, and if she hadn't been so nervous about what she was about to she would surely have fallen asleep during History of Magic as she always did. When the three of them entered the great hall for lunch, James and Fred where wearing looks of excitement and mischievousness, while she sported a slightly nervous look. All of them slumped down in their seats, and Megan eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" She asked, drilling her eyes into theirs, damn that girl was smart, and Alexis was glad she couldn't see their bulging pockets. She swiftly pulled out two of the round slimy devices, and the guys did the same. All of them letting them roll to the floor in all directions.

"One" She breathed.

"Two" Fred grinned.

"_Three!" _James exclaimed while he shot up from his seat, at the same moment the devices exploded and the floor was flooded with a sort of greenish slimy consistence.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Megan squealed while jumping onto the bench, trying to avoid the floor.

"Don't tell me you did this?" Courtney exclaimed beside her, and Brian wrapped one arm around her when she almost fell of the bench. She smiled at him quickly before turning her eyes to the three of them.

"Ow, this is a classic" Fred waved his hand, meanwhile Alexis had started to run down the room. Not caring that the swamp that was now covering the whole floor destroyed her shoes completely. She heard the others call out for her, but didn't look back. She passed McGonagall on her way out of the door, the woman looked absolutely furious. She deeply hoped that the headmistress would find any evidence about who did it.

She ran faster then ever before up the stairs, not meeting anyone since everyone where at the great hall, and screamed the password to the fat lady who grunted but let her through. She milled through the cozy room and up the stairs, snatching the broom off her bed before unhooking the window and mounting her broom. This was it, it was now or never. She gazed out of the open window, kicking off from the floor softly, so that she could slide out the window, she had to bend down on the broom to avoid her head getting hit. When she was out of the window, she had a strange sensation of freedom, and quickly sped up. She would only have a few more minutes before McGonagall would be back, and she did certainly not want to be found in her office. She could only imagine her excuses… 'Um, sorry professor, I just wanted to have quick chat with the first headmaster to find an ancient book because Preston Flint tried to kill me' yeah, that would be successful.

Reaching the window she peeked in carefully, and then drew the knife out of her pocket, carefully poking into the lock. To her surprise the window flew open with a loud creak. She put the broom on the windowsill, and climbed through the window, and the same moment her feats his the floor. A mumbling of voices erupted in the room, all the pictures where scolding her, asking her what she was doing and talking amongst themselves. She tried to ignore them as best as she could, while reading all of their name's.

"What are you doing girl?" Snapped one named Phineas Nigullus Black, and she ignored him. She knew the black family, and who Phineas was.

"You're the Malfoy girl aren't you?" The portrait continued and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking back at him.

"How did you know?"

"You've been in here before" The portrait sniggered, and she remembered the fight with Preston.

"Oh"

"And I was surprised to find a Malfoy here, they usually follow the rules"

"Yeah, joining voldemort is following the _rules_" She snapped back angrily. The portrait winced and she left him before he could say anything else.

"He isn't here!" She exclaimed angrily to herself "All of this for nothing"

"Who isn't here?" A kind voice asked, and she turned to look into kind eyes, half-moon glasses and white beard. Her eyes wandered to his name, Albus Dumbledore.

"The first headmaster of Hogwarts" She answered, glancing at the door, thinking she heard a sound.

"Why?" The portrait narrowed his eyes slightly, but still keeping a smile on.

"I need to ask him something"

"About what?"

"I can't say" She said quietly, and he looked down at her, falling silent for a while.

"I heard Minerva say you are friends with Mr. Potter? Is that correct Ms. Malfoy?" He obviously decided on a different approach.

"Yeah" Now it was her time to narrow her eyes suspiciously.

"I knew his father"

"I know"

"I never thought I would hear of a Malfoy, a Potter and a Weasley being friends" Dumbledore smiled.

"Things chance" She stated, she was tired of hearing that comment over and over again. Their father had been deadly enemies, get over it.

"Apparently"

"Can you tell me where the first headmaster's portrait is?" She brought the conversation back to it's original subject.

"Not in here"

"I've figured, look I _really really _need to see him"

"Why?" Dumbledore's icy blue eyes pierced through hers, and she hesitated before leaning closer to the painting.

"I need to ask him about the _Book of Phantoms_" She whispered, careful not to let the other portraits hear, even if they where leaning out of their pictures to catch a glimpse of her words.

"And why would a little girl like you know anything about that?" He asked, looking truly surprised.

"I just do"

"Well, I can't tell you where he is, if you want to know about such a dangerous thing" He stated, taking authority of the situation.

"AND NOW GET OUT OFF THE OFFICE, WE'LL TELL HEADMISTRESS MCGONAGALL!" Shouted Phineas picture, and she winced. She hadn't thought about that little detail, the picture's could tell the headmistress.

"No please don't!" She swung around, pleading.

"You better leave now then" Dumbledore told her calmly.

"But this is important- " She cried, but was interrupted by the door, that was thrown open with a loud bang.

She froze on the spot, expecting to see McGonagall stepping through it, but there was nothing. The door was left ajar, but no-one came through. Suddenly a bright light shot towards her, hitting her in the arm. She felt sharp pain rise up in her shoulder when she ducked behind the desk. Someone was in the room, and that someone was invisible! Trembling she drew out her own wand.

"Who's there?" She shouted, but it was quit except a new spell thrown against the desk, it splintered into pieces, reveling her completely. The portraits where nos shouting at her invincible attacker, and she threw herself behind a large bookcase. Right beside the picture of Dumbledore.

"Who is chasing you?" He asked worriedly, squinting around the room.

"I don't know, someone tried to throw the killing curse at me before" She panted, clutching her arm as tears prickled in her eyes. The portraits eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because someone wants that book, and I knew it can't be for something good, so I have to get it before him!" She ducked as another curse where throw across the room, panic starting to grip her. How where you supposed to defend yourself from something you couldn't see?

"The North tower!" Dumbledore whispered to her, as she crouched on the floor beneath his painting.

"What?"

"Go there!"

She glanced up at him quickly before shouting 'PROTEGO' and running over the room as the curses flew around her. She felt them hit her defensive spell, and it wasn't strong enough to hold it. She scrabbled through the window quickly, grabbing her broom in the same second as she heard a voice shout.

"CRUCIO" and her shield spell fell around her. For a short second she was drowning in the pain, but she had already kicked off and she managed to hold on to her broom until she was out of sight, and the pain faded. She soared up into the air, not daring to look back, she had definitely recognized that voice. It had been Preston. She was suddenly well aware of the pain in her shoulder, but her eyes where drown to the north tower, and she had changed her course before her brain had even maid a decision. Why not fly there immediately? Well, except the fact that her shoulder hurt really bad, she couldn't find another reason.

She headed up for the north tower I immediately, darting through the air quickly. In her hurry she almost forgot the pain in her arm, and almost lost her balance when she had to use it to get the pocket knife out once again. She opened the window, and squinted in to the circular room. It was empty, except for one big portrait, with a label fastened underneath it.

_Silas Alvin Rockfall_

_First headmaster of Hogwarts_

She almost felt like crying again upon reading the words, and quickly slipped in through the window not so gracefully, due to the fact that she could barely use her arm. It wasn't until she was standing safely on the floor that she actually looked at the man on the picture. He was old, with gray hair and a black robe. His green eyes where surprisingly alight and where now squinting down at her with great interest.

"Who are you young lady might I ask?" He wiggled one eyebrow and smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles on his robes.

"I'm Alexis Malfoy"

"Ah, slytherin I guess?" The man smiled, not seeming to think it was a bad thing, she already liked him.

"No, Gryffindor but- "

"Interesting. But I am wondering, what are you doing up here in my tower? I doubt the headmistress told you where I was?" His voice had grown serious.

"Uh, Dumbledore did"

"Oh did he know, why did he tell a little girl like you that?" A frown was forming upon the man's face.

"I need to ask you something?"

"Lot's of people do, and they don't get to see me" The old man was looking out the windows behind her "I am up here to be alone, I don't like people visiting me frequently. And the view is simply fantastic!"

"Oh yes but- "

"Are McGonagall doing well as headmistress?"

"She's great but- "

"Does Phineas still act like a jerk?"

"Yes he does but- "

"Does-?"

"For a person who don't want any visitors you are very talkative!" She snapped, the man's expression changed from interested to amused.

"You are of course right young miss Malfoy. But you still haven't stated your business here"

"I've tried!" She exclaimed. The man only kept watching her, not taking any offence. "I want to know where you hid the Book of Phantoms?" She threw out the question as fast as possible. The man's eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to know where you hid the Book of Phantoms?" She repeated herself.

"There is no such thing"

"I know there is, and it's important, otherwise someone woudn't just have tried to kill me" She pulled her sleeve up, to reveal the mark of the spell that had been cast on her shoulder.

"That's not a killing spell"

"He has tried to use two of the unforgivable curses on me, and he wants the book. And that's exactly why I don't want him to have it"

"I think it's better that no one has It then" He said sternly.

"So you admit it exist?" She asks quickly. His face fell instantly.

"Clever girl, it does exist. But it his highly dangerous, not even the most skilled wizards can tempt to tame it"

"I know what it does" She snapped "It captures people souls. But there is something happening out there, a war I think, and he want's the book. And I can't let him get it!"

"Then leave it where it is!"

"I can't, he'll find it!" She was crying by now, she hadn't even realized until she felt the tears dripping down her cheeks. Suddenly she understood that this was the first time she told anyone about her suspicions. Rockfall looked at her with concern.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I can't tell you more, I don't know more but something really bad is going on. Why else would someone want to kill me?" She managed to stop the flood of tears, and awaited his answer. She reckon it went by almost five minutes until he finally answered.

"To find the place you need to find the key, the key is hidden where only those who need it can find it"

"What?" She asked, confused, and he repeated.

"What does that mean?" She asked again.

"You figure it out, clever girl" Silas Rockwell smiled, and turned his back on her, apparently settling down to sleep. She simply stood staring at him for a few minutes before understanding that eh would not tell her anything else. _"To find the place you need to find the key, the key is hidden where only those who need it can find it" _she repeated in her thoughts as once again the pain flooded over her, making her slightly nautilus. She mounted her broom once again, and closed the window after her. But before she slid out, she said 'Thanks' softly to the portrait. He did not move but she was sure she saw his mouth twist into a smile before she closed the window. She flew back to the dorm quickly, realizing that all that had happened had only been within the lunch hour. And after her adventure it felt strange to be thrown back into something as banal as classes. She reached for a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled the words Rockfall had said. And when she out the quill away, she pain once again overtook her, she fell down onto her bed dizzily, and everything went black.

"ALEXIS MALFOY!" Someone shouted in the dark, she could barely make the voice out.

"Is she okay?" Another worried voice asked.

"Look at her shoulder…" A third voice.

"Omg, what has she done?" The first voice exclaimed.

"Do you reckon we should get her to the infirmary?" The third voice said, Alexis didn't have the time to tell the voices not to, because once again she drifted off to sleep. The next time she woke up, she regretted opening her eyes immediately, because she was in a light room, and she squeezed her eyes shut again, attempting to roll onto her side, a sharp pain soaring through her shoulder as she laid on it. And with the pain came the memories, the swamp, the office, the portrait, the book. She sat up with a bolt. Two pair of heads shot up immediately, apparently they had been sitting at two chairs at either side of her bed, and both of their heads had been rested at the bed, undoubtfully asleep.

"You're awake!" James exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face.

"You're alive!" Fred shimmed in, an even broader grin covering his face. James shot him a dirty look.

"She was never dead tosspot" James said and Fred rolled his eyes at his cousin, Alexis ignored them and realized she was on a bed in the infirmary. Her arm and shoulder was bandaged and she was wearing light blue hospital nightgown. Ugh, that wasn't pretty.

"How did I get here?" She asked the boys, who stopped bickering to look at her, their grins disappearing.

"Megan and your roommates found you in your bed when school ended. You had hurt your shoulder so they brought you here" James spoke softly.

"How long have I been here?" It was clearly morning outside.

"The whole night" Fred sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"How long have _you _been here?" She fixed her eyes upon the boys, and tried to ignore the fact that soft blushes where creeping up both of their faces.

"The whole night" James repeated, and she sighed.

"You didn't have to"

"Yes we did!" They both exclaimed, and she smiled slightly. Sometimes, when they weren't being… well themselves, the boys could be really cute. But she would never tell that to their faces.

"But we where really worried, first you disappear from lunch, then you don't come to classes, and then Megan shows up and tells us you're in the infirmary!" James voice had grown stony, and she almost felt like grabbing his hand.

"Did McGonagall catch you?" She asked instead.

"No she didn't" Fred answered dismissively "But who did _that_ to you?" Fred pointed at her bandages shoulder.

"Uhm…"

"If it was Preston I swear I will kill him!" James was clenching his fist, looking rather scaring.

"No, no, I… I accidentally backfired a shield spell" She lied, not knowing why really. She knew Preston had been the one casting the spell, she had recognized his voice. But no one else had seen him, she had no evidence. Oh no! the portraits, they would surely have told McGonagall about her by now. But then wouldn't she be here waiting for Alexis to wake up? Suddenly a thought slipped through her mind… maybe Dumbledore made them keep the secret. After all he was the one who told her where to find Rockfall. Yeah, since she wasn't being expelled yet, that had to be it.

"Why where you doing a shield spell?" Fred asked incuriously.

"You know, just practicing- " Her voice trailed off as the door burst open, but it wasn't the headmistress storming through the door. It was he brother.

"Move Potter!" He hissed when he reached the side of her bed, James glanced angrily at him but to her great surprise he moved a little, but not far though. Scorpious was staring at her with wide eyes, apparently forgotten about the other boys. Ash had followed through the door after him, and was now sending dagger glances at James and Fred.

"How come I am the last one to find out you are at the hospital wing, and I am your brother?" He exclaimed to her angrily.

"You have some sort of disorder?" She smiled weakly. Normally her brother would have retorted at that comment, but instead a smile was spreading across his face.

"You're alright" He breathed and sank down on the empty bed beside her. Ash striding over to sit beside him.

"What did you do?" Ash asked simply.

"You mean what did _someone_ do to _her_?" Fred corrected snappily, but Ash ignored him, and kept his eyes on Alexis. That actually made her nervous, Slytherin's had a tendency to detect lies a lot easier.

"I said a shield spell backfired!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" Ash wiggled one eyebrow at her.

"Yes" She sighed, trying to keep her face straight. Scorpious was looking at her thoughtfully, she knew he would be the hardest to fool. They where twins, and he knew her well, even if they weren't the best of friends. And he too knew that something was going on, just that know she knew more, and she wasn't planning on telling him either. Because knowledge seemed to be dangerous in this case.

"She's not going to tell us anyway" Scorpious sighed, at the same time as the door burst open again. Now revealing Megan storming into the room, looking around it frantically until her eyes fell upon Alexis.

"Aaaaaaalex!" She squealed, not being as subtle as the guys and jumping straight onto the foot of her bed. Alexis quickly tucked her feet away when the girl landed.

"Hey Meg" She giggled, while Megan looked around at all the boys in the room.

"Can't you ask your fan club to leave?" She whined, making James and Fred scowling.

"Actually I want everyone one to leave so that Miss Malfoy can rest!" Ancient Madam Pomfrey ordered, already ushering them out.

"But I'm feeling fine!" She said, aware that she was sounding like an unhappy baby.

"No, you need rest!" And with that she shut the door in the face of her friends, she only hoped James and Scorpious would keep out of a fight while she wasn't there to stop them. She surprised herself by yawning, seeing she had slept the entire night, but she still crept back under the covers, falling asleep immediately.

She woke up several hours later, when it was dark outside, shuddering she looked around. A wave of loneliness hit her being alone in the room, at the day she could forget about thing. But being alone in this giant room at night was not okay, her mind wandered back to the curse Preston had almost sent on her, and the way his eyes had been completely clouded. He hadn't been himself back then, she knew it. And he was certainly not himself at the headmistress office either, since the old Preston would never be smart enough to figure out that he could ask the first headmaster. She smiled dizzily, now she knew more then Preston, well she had a riddle at least. Even is she wasn't sure how to solve it… yet. Maybe she could ask James or Fred? Nah, they weren't that smart. Megan? Nah, she'd ask to many questions. Suddenly James and Fred's blushing faces reappeared in her mind, they hadn't left her bed while she was sleeping… but friends did that for each other didn't they? She would gladly do it for one of them, but she wasn't entirely sure about her feelings either. Sometimes she could feel her heart flutter, and she couldn't do anything about it. But it had happened with both James and Fred, and if what Teddy said was true. She couldn't choose one of them, because that would break their friendship apart. And even if she was to choose, she was not sure who… She just, oh thinks had become so complicated since she got to Hogwarts! It was outrageous! She just had to, pretend that she hadn't noticed anything and go on like usual, she valued her friendship with the boys way to much. Yes, that was a good plan, eventually they would forget about it wouldn't they? Once again she drifted off to sleep, still not wanting to be alone, but to scared to walk through the castle alone to run up to her dormitory.

The next day she was just happy to go back to class, and leave all the strange things behind her. Even if she knew that the moment she was left alone in the darkness again, it would all come rushing back to her.

"Oi, Alexis!" Fred waved one hand in front of her, she glanced over at him, surprised that he was still awake since it was history of magic, James was snoring slightly beside him, head on the desk. She yawned, and gave Fred a wondering look.

"I was daydreaming, that's what I do during history and you know it" She hissed back quietly, making Fred chuckle lightly.

"I just, you where lying back at the infirmary, I know James can be a bit… you know, macho"

"And _you _aren't?" She raised her eyebrow, making him blush again slightly. Damn it stop with all that blushing! "But anyway, I was telling the truth" She shrugged, trying to avoid the subject any further.

"Buy why did you leave the great hall in the first place then?" He asked, why did he have to be so nosy? The guys where never very interested I her life before, why did they have to start now?

"Uhm…" But fortunately she was saved from answering further by the teacher, who took 10 points from Gryffindor, and Megan sighed in the desk in front of them. The rest of the class she tried to look interested, even if her mind kept wandring, so she happily gathered her things when the class ended. And went down with the rest to lunch.

"How's the arm Malfoy?" Stanley had bumped into her shoulder at the door to the hall, now turning around to quickly hiss the words to her. She turned around to him quickly, making James stop in front of her.

"How do you know?" She hissed back at the Slytherin boy, while resisting the urge to grasp her arm.

"Stay away from her!" James had positioned himself in front, now standing dangerously close to Stanley.

"Just what I heard from her brother and _boyfriend_" Stanley smirked.

"_Boyfriend_?" Both she and James gasped in chorus "I don't have a boyfriend!" She added.

"So Montague and you aren't an item then? Sorry my mistake, thought it was pretty obvious"

"NO!" She exclaimed, knowing fully well that Stanley only where saying these things to aggravate James, and judging by the look on her friend's face, he was doing a pretty good job to.

"James don't- " She grasped his arm with her unhurt one, as he attempted to grab Stanley's collar.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice bellowed from behind them, James and Alexis smirking and Stanley grunting.

"Nothing Lupin" He muttered and strode away from the group, saying something that sounded suspiciously much like 'Not even human' under his breath. Alexis felt like smacking him right across the face, but she had no hands free for that, and Teddy where looking at them with scolding eyes.

"James you have to keep out of trouble. I promised Mr. Potter that I'd keep you out of trouble, and next year I won't be here to save you"

"But he was- " James began, but was gut off.

"I know he's a jerk, just ignore him. And you Alexis you where just in the infirmary, you just have to rest so that you can play quidditch as soon as possible again!" Alexis nodded slowly, noticing that she was still grasping James arm, but her hand had slid down all the way to his wrist. She immediately released him when she saw Teddy's eyes linger on their hands, and gave the older student a 'Shut up' glance. He smiled slightly, but did not say anything, then he left them as Victorie shouted from within the great hall. Getting a dreamy expression on his face, James shook his head.

"He's obsessed with that girl"

"I think it's cute"

"Maybe, I'm just sure that I'll never be one of those guys, you know, to fall for a girl like that" James got something despiteful in his eyes, and Alexis's heart stopped beating for a moment.

**What do you think about this chapter? The revelations is drawing nearer… soon you'll actually get to know what the Serpens Order actually is, but not yet! Mjehehehew. I'd really appreciate it if you would review and tell me what's good and what's bad. And earlier, someone asked for other points of views, and that won't really come yet. But some time in the future, the story will take a leap, well… you'll just have to wait and see. **


	9. Never Letting Go

The Serpens Order

Chapter 9

NEVER LETTING GO

Alexis started to seriously doubt that she would ever figure out what the riddle meant, it made no sense at all! Every night for the past month she had laid in her bed thinking until she finally fell asleep of exhaustion or frustrated. It didn't really make things better that James words always nestled themselves into her mind when she tried to concentrate. He would never fall for a girl? Shouldn't that make her feel relieved, wasn't that what she had hoped for all this time? But somehow she felt like a rock had placed itself over her already stone covered heart. Weighing it down even further, sometimes when she woke up she had the distinct feeling that she couldn't breath, that she was being suffocated by life itself. Always walking the corridors unable to tell anyone what she knew and hoping not to run into Preston that would surely kill her if he had the chance.

But even if all of this always was in her mind, she always stepped out of bed in the mornings, and upon meeting her friends. She always felt a lot better, a wave of safeness always washed over her when spotting James and Fred in the great hall, and when one of them slung their arms around her shoulders she could forget about her problems. Wish was exactly why she smiled brightly when she and Megan strode over to the rest of the group during lunch.

"Are you nervous Alex?" James asked sniggering.

"Of course I'm not, we are going to kick their sorry little asses" She answered smugly, knowing he meant the quidditch match against Slytherin the next day. And truth to be told she was actually exited, beating her brothers house was something she had been waiting to do for a long time.

"Is she ever?" Fred rolled his eyes at James, like the question was stupid and she grinned widely.

"You are just jealous because you aren't on the team?" She taunted, and judging by the scowl on his face she knew she had been right.

"Ah but you'll see next year, then I'll beat the shit out of everyone" He said seriously, making everyone turn their laugh's into scoffs. But Alexis knew he probably would be right, she'd seen him fly during flying lessons, and he was great.

"Teddy's been driving the team nuts with all the training, I have no free time at all" James whined loudly.

"Me too" She agreed sulkily.

"At least he goes easier on you, since you are a girl"

"He does not, I work as hard as the rest of the team!" She snapped back at him.

"Whatever you say" James rolled his eyes and blushed slightly when Milly Moore (The girl he went to the Christmas dance with, and probably will marry in the future since she is a read head) walked past and called out 'Hi James' happily. The rest of them sighed simultaneously.

"Aren't you going to answer your future bride Jamie?" Fred poked his cousin, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"You know I don't like her" James said sternly.

"Oh defensive much?" Brian smirked from beside Courtney, who was currently leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I think we should go to class now!" James abruptly shot up from his seat, making the table gasp.

"I think that's the first time I have ever heard him say that!" Megan exclaimed in awe.

"Don't get to used to it!" James snapped back, pulling one hand through is hair, messing it up even more. Alexis grabbed a sandwich quickly before following the rest to their classes. And the afternoon went past in a kind of daze, wish meant that when she and Fred accidentally bumped into Stanley and his gang, they weren't up for a fight.

"Ow, has little Malfoy switched boyfriends? Doesn't Potter think this is cheating?" Stanley said in a mocking tone, he was flanked by three big guys in their year.

"Would you stop that! I am not dating James, Ash or Fred and you know it! Just lay off!" She screamed in a sudden outburst, taking one step against Stanley, Fred grasped her arm wearily.

"Just back off Goyle, we don't want any trouble" Fred said in a falsely calm voice.

"Oh but I do, now your precious brother isn't around to save you, and I am tired of you always being such a little… blood traitor" Stanley made a disgusted face against her, and she felt herself becoming red with anger. Pulling her wand out at the same moment as Stanley and his friends did.

"Stupefy!" Stanley shouted out at the same time she shouted a jelly legs jinx at one of his friends. Fred pulled her out of the way from the curse in the last moment so that it hit the stone wall behind hit. Stanley growled at the same time as his friend fell to the ground, his legs no longer able to support him properly.

"Flipendo!" Fred bellowed while pulling her towards him, and the jinx hit Stanley squarely in the chest and knocking him backwards into one of his friends, that was currently trying to help the one she had hit with her jinx. The three of them staggered backwards and the fourth merely tried to help in vane.

"Lets go!" Fred tugged at her hand, and turned around to run, she saw them crawling up and quickly followed Fred down the hall. They sprinted across the corner, Fred still clutching her hand to make sure she kept up with him. Wish was rather hard since he had longer legs then she did. Glancing back she caught sight of three people running after them, at least they had managed to get rid of one of them. Turning back she felt her moment of courage fading away, as she and Fred halted to stop abruptly. Facing the cold stone wall, a dead-end.

The steps where closing in behind them, and they frantically looked around, Alexis eyes fell upon a wooden door she hadn't noticed earlier. She didn't hesitate and pushed Fred in before her and narrowly closed the door when Stanley and his gang rounded the corner. She and Fred leaned against the door, in case they would try to open it, and pressed their ears against the door.

"Where did they go?" She heard Stanley's muffled and irritated words ask his friend.

"I swear I saw them turn here!" Another voice bellowed angrily. That was strange, didn't they see the door?

"Boys, what are you doing here? There is nothing to do here, go back to your common room" Professor Longbottoms voice ordered them, and she heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the hall as they made their way out of there.

"Stupid asses didn't even see the door!" Fred laughed and withdrew from the door, Alexis did the same, but with her eyes narrowed.

"Where are we?" She thought out loud while squinting around the little room, the ceiling was low and the walls where made of wood.

"A broom closet" Fred sounded amused, before something flickered over his face and he turned to her. "You okay?"

"I can't stand him" She exclaimed, her frustration making her eyes water, but she blinked them back angrily and sank down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"I know" Fred sank down next to her, so close that their arms touched.

"He keeps telling me that only because I hang with you that you are my boyfriends, it annoys me, like James would ever have a girlfriend! And Ted even tried to make me believe you and James liked me! Can you believe that?" Suddenly it all came bursting out, and she wasn't able to stop herself until it was already said. Then she fell silent, watching as Fred's expression changed.

"What did James say?"

"Huh? Nothing, just that he'd never fall for a girl. Not anything that I didn't already know. That's not the point, the point is that everyone is lying"

"Why would you think that?" Fred's expression was now growing stony, and she couldn't understand why.

"What?" Now she didn't understand _anything_ anymore.

"That everyone is lying?"

"What, because you and James don't like me of course, he practically said so" She exclaimed, thinking that Fred was really slow not to get that, and wasn't at all ready when his face went from stony to surprised.

"Did I ever say I didn't?"

"I…WHAT?" She started to wave the comment away, only to stop mid sentence, staring at Fred, who was blushing furiously now.

"What do you mean?" She said weakly after a short silence, where her heart had skipped several beats.

"I mean that I… " He started, but stopped, apparently giving up trying to explain, and instead he leaned in quickly to give her a quick soft kiss on her lips. Stunned she didn't move when he sat back beside her, a nervous expression growing on his face.

"Alex?" He asked after a long silence "I understand if you don't feel the same way about me"

"What? Uh, I…" She was totally confused, yesterday her heart had gotten heavier at James words, but now, the short second Fred had kissed her, well just him being near her. Gave her that feeling of safeness, and her heart felt lighter, like she didn't have to deal with all those problems the moment she left him. She didn't think about James words, and she had never thought Fred had a cute sensitive side, the only one she got to see was the mischievous prankster, well until now that will say. But Teddy ahd mentioned something about it, that the only thing that could really end the friendship between to best friends like Fred and James was a girl. What if she would become that girl? She did _not_ want to be that girl.

"…don't know Fed. I have to much on my mind, you deserve a girl who can be with you, not someone like me" She finished her sentence, watching with guilt as Fred's eyes fell.

"I don't want another girl" He mumbled looking down at the floor.

"But you don't deserve me" She prompted, maybe she did like Fred, but she valued their friendship to much. She would never be able to stand it if she was the reason it broke. To make her point clearer she stood up, offering her hand to Fred, he glanced at her, sadder then she'd ever seen him before. And her heart hurt at the thought that it was because of her. He didn't take her hand, but still stood up, taking one step against the door, then stumbling upon something on the floor.

"What the?- " He reached down and picked up something glimmering from the floor, and held it up for her too see it too. "Why is there a key on the floor?" Alexis eyes widened as she watched the silver key in astonishment. Could it be? No it couldn't, or could it? _The key is hidden where only those who need it can find it. _The phrase from the riddle soared through her mind, and she realized how they had found the broom closet just in the last minute. They had _needed _it.

"Can I see it?" She reached for the key, Fred dropped it in her hand, his fingers brushing hers and her skin prickled, but it disappeared when the cool steal of the key compacted with her hand, and a feeling of satisfaction washed over her like a wave. She knew this was the right key, she just did.

"Are you coming?" Fred had moved two short steps to the door, not seeming to care about the key, that was so important to her.

"Yeah, of course" She clutched the key in her hand, and slid out of the closet after Fred, looking back at it thankfully.

_She was running along the corridors of Hogwarts, knowing every step around her classes. But then taking a sudden dive at the stairway before divination, and stopping at the silver statue of the first headmaster, reaching for the key in her pocket…_

"ALEX!"

"What?" She screamed and made a dart for her wand, lying at her bedside table.

"You are late for the match, you already missed breakfast with your team. James tried to run up the stairs, but he couldn't, so he told me to wake you up. You know, boys can't enter" Megan babbled, drifting away from the point.

"How long?"

"Ten minutes" Megan whispered. Oh god, ten minutes, Teddy was going to kill her if she was late! She darted out of bed and Megan threw her quidditch clothes to her, and she slid into it quickly, and then grabbed her broom. Leaving her hair hanging like it was, not caring that it was tousled after sleeping, it always got messed up while flying anyway. Megan yelled good lucks to her when she jumped out the door, and down the stairs, knocking into James roughly when she reached the end.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

"Sissy" She mocked, and rushed past him against he portrait hole.

"I wouldn't be if you could wake up like normal people" He muttered behind her, but still ran up beside her, and together they sprinted over the grounds and came panting into the changing rooms, one minute before the game was about to start.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT WOULD I DO WHITHOUT A CHASER AND A SEEKER? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING THAT WE ARE DOING THIS YEAR?" Ted bellowed the moment he laid eyes upon them.

"Calm down mate" Philip patted the captains shoulder "They are here now aren't they?"

"Just don't be late again!" Teddy ordered them before turning back to the door, where they lined up to walk out. She and James exchanged significant glances, both knowing that only Teddy could get this worked up about quidditch. Suddenly the door burst open, and they milled out onto the lawn. And Alexis whished as she looked over at the slytherin team.

Preston stood there in a green and silver uniform, carrying a beater club. James seemed to notice that too, because he looked over at her worriedly. Ted narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know they had a new beater?"

"You reckon he is any good?" Victorie strode up beside her boyfriend.

"He won't play fair that's for sure" James stated coldly before soaring up in the air, taking a position as the rest of the team did the same. Alexis gulped as she took her place next to Danielle, who gave her a reacchuring glance.

"They might play ruff, but we have the skills" She smiled, before Teddy shook hands with Higgs, who where the slytherin team captain. Judging by the look on their faces they where practically trying to crush each other's hands. She looked out over the stands, knowing that Fred was sitting somewhere on the Gryffindor stand. Was he terribly disappointed in her? Did he wish that Preston would knock her off her broom? He probably did, and she deserved it deeply. She had avoided him since the day before, and never met his eyes, afraid that she might see something in there looking like resentfulness. Like he and James had looked at her before they became friends, when they only knew her by her last name.

"And the game is ON!" Mark Jordan yelled, his voice booming over the pitch. "Alyssa Parkinson had the quaffle, passing it to Bulstrode, Ow! Victorie Weasley just tackled Bulstrode, making him drop the quaffle, Danielle Jordan catches it, GO SIS! She dodges Higgs and Crabbe, passes to Alexis Malfoy…. And SCORE!" Mark screamed enthusiastically as she turned away from the goalposts panting as the Gryffindor's Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's erupted into cheers. First goal only seconds into the match, not bad.

"Keep going like that and we are going to win!" Philip grinned as he swooshed past her, stopping a beater that had been sent from Preston and sent it away against Higgs instead.

"Bulstrode catches the quaffle, passing Wood easily, and dodging Weasley, he is heading for Lupin at the goalposts and he has a free way! C'mon Teddy don't let it in!"

"You are supposed to be _partial_!" Longbottom frowned at Mark but she could see that his expression was anxious as he watched Bulstrode zigzagging through the air. Teddy was hunching on his broom over the middle goalpost, his face embossed with concentration.

"HE CATCHES IT! GRYFFINDOR STILL IN THE LEAD!" Mark shouted and a growling could be heard from the Slytherin's, Victorie was beaming at her boyfriend from over the pitch. And once again James words crossed her mind '_I'll never be one of those guys, you know, to fall for a girl like that' _and she glanced up in the air, where James was soaring around intently, looking for the golden snitch. No! Don't get preoccupied, keep your head in the game! She scolded herself as her mind wandered, and she caught sight of the bludgers heading right towards her just in the last second to make a drop. It soared past her right over her head, and she could feel the breeze in her hair.

"HEY! Flint almost hit Malfoy in the head, is that really okay?" Mark seemed to be turning to someone beside him, because his voice faded away. She looked up at Preston, he didn't seem very sorry he had missed her, instead a victorious smile was growing on his face…

"ALEX LOOK OUT!" Philip had dodged in between her and the bludgers in the last second, hitting it away hard. They both watched as it turned mid air, and came running back through the air against her.

"O- Oh…"

"What the?- " Philip's words where cut off as he once again hit the bludgers away, and she made a quick turn to fly away, and saw how the bludger turned after her in horror. It was following her, that was why Preston looked so satisfied.

"Go on whitout me!" She screamed as she ducked past Danielle, who moved surprised as the bludger followed tightly after her. She tried to speed up, and wind whipped her face hard, making her eyes tear painfully. Glancing back she could still see the bludger, it was closing in on her, fast.

"What are you doing?" Brandon came up beside her, struggling to keep up with her speed.

"The bludger, it has locked on me, I can't shake it off!" She panted and looked back again, as Brandon did the same.

"I'll fix it for you" He made a quick stop, so that eh was positioned between her and the bludger, and just as Philip, he hit it hard and accurately on a path that would normally not make it turn back to her, but of course this one did.

"Go back to the game, catch the snitch, just end the game!" She shouted over the wind, and Brandon nodded as she rose higher and higher up in the air. She heard nothing but the wind now, and it was pinching her face and flapping her robes around her, her hands where getting numb with cold. But she didn't dare to slow down, but she did a flip back to throw the bludger off course, and give her a head start. She made a quick dive to look over the game, she caught a glimpse of the score before rising up again, to keep the bludger away from the other players. Gryffindor was leading with ten points, James just had to catch the snitch and then it would be over… BANG! She collided with something heavily, and looked up to find herself face to face with Preston.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She shouted, regaining her full consciousness after the blow, and felt a headache growing behind her temple. Preston had grasped her arm roughly, as she attempted to draw away. She ducked for the bludger just in time as it flew past her head, almost brushing her cheekbone. Her heart was in her throat, she had never been that close before, if you don't count someone trying to send the killing curse at you then.

"You will tell me where it is!" Hi's voice was strangely calm, and she winched again as the bludger turned towards them, but this time, Preston raised his other hand, and pointed at it with his wand, mumbling softly and it stopped to hover in mid air.

"It was you!" She exclaimed, once again getting the feeling of a cold shower as she looked up into his strangely clouded eyes.

"Yes, I will let it crush in an instant if you don't tell me where the book is, I know Dumbledore's portrait told you something, and it seemed to have grown into liking you, because it refused to tell me anything. Not that it will stop me, I just need to have you tell me" His face had gone from impatient to self-satisfactory.

"I don't know where it is" She said, and she didn't, but she did know how to find it, but no way she was telling him that.

"You're lying!" His voice grew higher and his grasp became tighter, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

"No I promise you I don't know! I don't know why you are doing this to me!" She exclaimed, trying to wrench herself away from him. His eyes grew suddenly cold.

"Well then, If you aren't going to tell me, then you are of no use to me" He let go the moment he said the last words, but her relief was short as he flickered his wand the next moment. And before she had any time to react, the bludger had hit her squarely in the chest.

"HE'S GOT IT, JAMES POTTER HAS GOT THE SNITCH!" Mark yelled in the speakers as he hit his fist in the air, the stands erupting with cheers. James could feel the golden snitch's wings flutter in his grasp, slower and slower. Like a heartbeat slowly dying within his hands. Across the pitch he saw Brandon talking heatedly with Teddy, and a the team captains face going from glowering to worried, he glanced up and James followed his eyes, not seeing anything in the dusty sky until something erupted from the clouds. At first it was only a dark spot to his eyes, the spot rapidly grew into a dark shape, a dark shape of a figure, cutting through the air in high speed.

"What… there is something in the sky? It's a PERSON? Someone is falling!" Mark's voice echoed around the stadium, and the cheers died away as everyone turned their eyes to the sky.

"IT'S ALEX!" He heard Brandon's voice cry, and at the same time he saw Teddy speed towards her in the air, but he was too far away… and James sat off to through the air, as he now recognized the body. Her blonde hair was ripping in the wind and her thin body looked more fragile then he'd ever seen it before. He new it was pointless, but he still kept his eyes on her, as he tried to speed up, he was too far away… no one was close enough. His heart was beating painfully against his chest, making it hard to breathe, but none of that mattered as he saw her sailing through the air, almost gracefully.

Then the blow came, only it sounded more like a soft thud from his place in the air, Teddy and he both landed on the ground next to her a few seconds later. He pushed the snitch and broom away without second thought, only seeing her body before him, laying sprawled out on the ground, her hair spread around her like a halo. Her arm where tucked under her in a strange angle, like she had been clutching her chest when she hit the ground. Please, Please, let her be alive. He had never felt this afraid in his whole life, and those few short steps before crouching down next to her, felt like the longest moments in his life.

"Alexis… Alexis… can you hear me?" He cried while grasping her cold hand, Teddy flapping down on the other side of her.

"She isn't breathing, HELP! She isn't breathing!" Teddy screamed as the teacher's reached, the rest of the team was pushed aside as McGonagall came running, and poured over the girl.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" She ordered and everyone scattered, she pushed James away roughly, and the other teacher closed in around Alexis body, forming an unbreakable circle around it. It wasn't until then he head the commotion around him, people had run onto the pitch, screaming and crying or just trying to get a glimpse of Alexis body.

"IS SHE OKAY?" Suddenly Scorpious face was before him, and for once he didn't got the feeling to beat the other guy up, because this once he could see Alexis brother in front of him, and not his slytherin arch enemy. Looking at him he could se that Scorpious was mirroring the fear he had inside him at the very moment. And not long after that, he was pushed away by Fred, and Megan coming panting behind him. Megan's eyes where tearstained and Fred looked like he was on the verge of shattering.

"Where is she, is she alive?" Fred grasped for James shoulder, but he couldn't answer his cousin, he didn't have the ability to speak anymore. She wasn't breathing… you had to breath to live… she wasn't alive… Alexis Malfoy wasn't alive… the girl that had grown to become the sunshine in his life. How could he wake up every morning and not meet her grey sprinkling eyes at breakfast, or her smile when she thought of an especially funny joke, or the way her hair shimmered in the sun.

"JAMES!" He was snapped back to reality by Fred, he was still shaking him, and was looking quite mad, beside him Scorpious had started to follow the teachers, that was now moving off from the pitch in a huddle, with Alexis between them. Ted wretched Fred away from James, but looking just as scared himself.

"It won't do any good screaming, the teacher's will fix her up" His voice didn't sound very sure, and slowly James felt his heart beating slower, just like the snitch in his hand a few moments earlier. Only then he had been happy, extremely happy, now he felt worse then he had done ever in his whole life. Picturing a life without Alexis was not possibly anymore.

"She wasn't breathing Teddy…" He gasped, his voice, Fred stared at him, stunned into silence in horror, and Megan sobbed hardly into Courtney, who was now embracing Megan, tears trickling down from her eyes too.

"She is a fighter, I now she will survive this" Teddy's voice said with confidence, but James knew it was false confidence. He had seen her face, it had been still, she was unconscious before she hit the ground, and her pale delicate features had been still. James met Fred's eyes for a moment, and saw that he felt exactly was James felt, someone tugged at his arm. It was Victorie, somehow the bunch of them made their way up to the infirmary. He was still incapable of speaking, just staying upright was getting harder as the whole in his chest grew bigger the longer the time went on, they weren't allowed into the infirmary. And the alley outside it was crowded, Scorpious was closest to the door, his face paler then ever and almost unrecognizable as it was screwed up in horror and pain. Victorie was hugging him against her, and Megan had grabbed Fred's hand.

No one moved or talked, as a pressing silence fell upon them. James kept replaying the sight of her unmoving body in his mind over and over. But then tried to push it away, and let another memory pop up, the memory of her dancing with him at the Christmas ball, her laughing as he was pushed into the snow. It was simple, she had to survive, in other case he wouldn't.

**! Will she survive? Maybe not if you not review… :P But seriously, did you guys like the POV change into James? I think I'm going to do different POV's now and then, when it fits you know. But it will still mainly be Alexis, but sometimes when she is, like now …..dead…? I thought it would be cool. **


	10. All the Broken Hearted People

The Serpens Order

Chapter 10

ALL THE BROKEN HEARTED PEOPLE

_For the second time now she was running the corridors of Hogwarts at night, still knowing every step she took until she turned before divination, exactly like last time, and stopped the silver statue of Silas Rockfall, the first headmaster of Hogwarts. She felt around in her pocket, and smiled slightly as her fingers brushed the cold metal of the key, she took it out, examined it for a second in the light of her wand. Then she resolutely propped the key in a keyhole, that was hidden in a ring the headmaster was wearing, and stepped away one step, waiting. At first she thought nothing would happen, but then she heard a low rumble, and the statue moved away slowly but steadily to reveal a passageway leading down in the ground… _

Alexis woke up with a start. She felt a cold streak of sweat on her face, and she was panting hard. She couldn't recognize her surroundings, she was sure it wasn't her dorm but it was hard to tell where she was because it was dark and dim. Then she looked down at her bed, and recognized the simple beds of the infirmary. What was she doing here? Hadn't she been in the infirmary like not long ago? Suddenly she felt a numb pain throbbing in her chest, she hadn't noticed until now because she had been to occupied, but now it was impossible to ignore. Her ribs where tightly bandaged, and her arm too. She couldn't remember… how did the quidditch game go? Did they win? The quidditch match! That was it, Preston had hit the bludger right in her chest, and after that she must have passed out because she couldn't remember anything. How long had she been out? A day or more?

"Oh dear, you're up!" A voice spoke from the corner, and soon old Madam Pomfrey where fussing over her.

"How long have I been out? What happened?" She asked, surprised how faint her voice sounded.

"You have been out for three days, and you have to stay in bed! It was way to close that one, I've always said quidditch is a dangerous sport, but I never thought it would go this far" Pomfrey chatted on, while fluffing her pillow and looking over her wrist.

"Go how far?" Alexis asked worriedly, and Pomfrey topped for a second to give her a considering gaze, before sighing in defeat.

"My dear, the bludger hit you in the chest hard, when Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter reached you, you had no pulse, and we couldn't get it back for minutes" Alexis gasped at the woman's words. She had been dead?

"Reached me?" She asked instead, not wanting to think about the fact that she had been dead for minutes.

"You fell off your broom, and no one reached you until you hit the ground, those two gentlemen where the first at your side. But you hurt your wrist in the fall" Alexis glanced down at her bandaged wrist, and twitched it slightly only to regret it since it hurt.

"Did we win?" Pomfrey looked at her like she was crazy.

"I tell you this and you ask if you won"

"Did we?"

"You did, Mr. Potter caught the snitch just before you fell" Pomfrey sighed and Alexis felt a small smile spread across her lips.

"Now you have to go back to sleep dear, tomorrow there is a lot of people who wants to see with their own eyes that you are okay?"

"There is?" Alexis felt her eyes widen.

"Oh yeas, it has been a commotion to keep everybody out of the infirmary. Your parents are here to"

"Mum and dad are here?" She squealed.

"Yes, the headmistress had to contact them since their daughter had a near death experience"

"Oh"

"Go to sleep now" Madam Pomfrey hushed her one last time before sweeping out of the room, leaving her alone once more with her thoughts. And it was not nice, since they where running around in her head like crazy. The dream kept popping up, Fred's face kept returning and Preston's soulless eyes never left her. Fred… she hadn't talked to him since he had kissed her, she had avoided him. Did James know? Probably not, Fred wouldn't have said anything since she turned him down, did he hate her now? She tried to think of him resenting her, but she just couldn't bare it. Somehow she fell asleep again, even if her heart hurt for more then one reason.

"She was awake? Why didn't you tell us?" The familiar voice of a man could be heard through the dark.

"It was in the middle of the night, and she needed more rest!" A lower voice from a woman, she recognized it as Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh Draco, let it go, we know she is okay, just wait until she waked up again" The soft voice of her mother could be heard, and she felt a warm hand grasp her cold one.

"Hmpf" Came the muffled sound of her father, and she heard a chair creak as someone sat down on it.

"I think she is awake" She suddenly heard her brother's voice shim in, followed by the sound of running footsteps.

"Alexis, Alexis? Are you awake?" She felt a hand brush hair out of her face and heard her father's voice. Deciding it was time to open her eyes, she shut them fast again, it was light outside and the sun prickled her grey eyes.

"Oi, sis!" Someone poked her foot, probably Scorpious.

"Score!" She groaned and tried to push his hand away with her foot, only to hear a chuckle from him.

"Yep, she's awake"

"Hi dear, how do you feel?" Her mother leaned over the bed, cutting the sun off, and Alexis hauled herself up on the elbows, looking around in the room. It was empty except for Scorpious, her mother, her father and Madam Pomfrey, who where currently disappearing out through the door.

"Splendid" She smiled, as her mother hugged her lightly, due to her ribs.

"Always the sarcastic one" Her father ruffled her hair, and she could see dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping. Letting her gaze sweep over the rest of her family they all looked the same.

"You haven't been sleeping enough" She joked in a scolding voice, as Scorpious reached over to hug her too, but also looking at her suspiciously.

"We have to talk later" He whispered to her as he withdrew, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Was he on to her? What did he know?

"I want you to be more careful while playing quidditch from now one" Her mother scolded her. "Falling off a broom from that height is really dangerous"

"I didn't _fall off_, I got hit by a bludger!" She corrected her mother, and Scorpious grinned behind her, but Alexis could see that there was something serious behind the grin. She was sooo going to be interrogated after their parents left.

"Have that Preston boy given you anymore trouble?" Her father asked sternly. And she glanced quickly at Scorpious before shaking her head, and hoping her brother would keep his mouth shut.

"Good" Draco's voice was suddenly distant, and his gaze far away, and something told her it wasn't anything good he was thinking about. Her mother Astoria slid up behind him, to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Alexis and Scorpious gave each a quick look, both of them aware that something was going on now. Alexis was just about to ask when Pomfrey poked her head in through the door again.

"I don't want to disturb you, but the other visitors are practically running down my door, I would be pleased if you could let them in" She looked rather worried about her door, and Alexis smirked.

`"Of course they can come in" She smiled brightly, noticing that smiling didn't hurt.

"Ow do they have to-?" Scorpious started, but she told him to shut up, and then turned to her parents.

"Bi nice"

"I'm always nice" Her father snorted, and was looking exactly like Scorpious. Her mother even managed a small smile, and kept her hand on Draco's shoulder. The moment after James darted into the room, tightly followed by Fred and Megan, and Teddy coming behind them, with a bit more dignity.

"ALEX!" James, Fred and Megan all hurried over to her bed, none of them even bothering her family a glance. Teddy nodded slightly to them before turning towards them. Megan had already jumped onto the foot of her bed, where Scorpious had been standing seconds earlier but seemed to have moved.

"How do you feel?" Megan asked and patting her leg, giving her a sympathetic look.

"I'm great, as long as I don't laugh, I have a feeling that would hurt" She gave Fred a quick glance, and noticed that he didn't look angry. All of her friends seemed to have to have suffered from the same lack of sleep like her family.

"You guys haven't been sleeping _either_" She sighed, earning strange looks.

"You where kind of not breathing Alexis, how where we supposed to _sleep_?" James raised one eyebrow, and she tried not to look into his eyes, he was paler then usual and his normally mischievous appearance where sad.

"Uhm, that was only for a few minutes you know" She stated smartly. And tried to ignore the fact that Scorpious was sending daggers at James, but for once James was ignoring them.

"As long as you are okay, I didn't want to loose my star chaser" Teddy smiled warmly at her "And the guys have been going completely mad without you, so get better soon, I can't handle them"

"Teddy!" James looked at his god brother with a horrified glance, and Teddy just smiled slightly.

"I've got to go tell the team you're okay, Pomfrey did not want to let us all in here" He started to walk out the door.

"We won Teddy!" She shouted after him, and heard him chuckle as he disappeared through the door.

"So you've been worrying about me?" She wiggled her eyebrow, and didn't bother to push herself up more, knowing it would hurt. James only rolled his eyes at the comment, but something painful flickered over Fred's.

"Of course we have!" Megan exclaimed, and seemed to notice her parent's for the first time, and looking quite small.

"Mum, dad, you can leave now" She told her parents, who had been watching them with narrowed eyes. With a lot of tumult and scolding she finally got them out the door, to find a fireplace to floo powder themselves away. Scorpious followed them, intently pushing into James shoulder as he walked out. James growled but Fred seized his arm, and she sent him a grateful glance as her family slid out the room, her father turning around and giving the two boys a stern glance, that made them both look really small and she didn't understand anything of it. But when they where left alone in the room all of them scrambled themselves up on her bed, and she briefly caught Fred's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze, he smiled faintly back at her.

"Did Flint do this to you? If he did I am going to _kill _him" James hissed through gritted teeth.

"James!" Mean exclaimed, looking slightly horrified.

"What? I agree" Fred defended his cousin.

"It wasn't Preston, the bludger hit me in the chest" She lied, thinking some of it was true.

"You where hit by a bludger?" James raised his eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Yepp, I'm reckless and you know it, should have paid more attention"

"Brandon said it was following you…" Fred stated quietly.

"It's hard to get things mixed up in the game" She waved the comment away simply. Megan looked relieved but James and Fred stared at her, and she knew they weren't fooled, but they seemed to let it go for the moment. The second after Pomfrey poked her head into the waiting room once again.

"Miss Malfoy needs to rest now, you all need to leave" She said sternly, and Megan slid of her bed, but the boy's promptly staid put.

"Why do we have to go, you let us stay last time she was in here?" Fred asked defiantly.

"Then it wasn't as serious as this time, now chop chop" She ushered her friends out of the room, but before that James quickly leaned over closer to her.

"Don't ever do that to me again Malfoy" He whispered in her ear, before jumping of the bed after his cousin and striding out of the room, leaving Alexis with a slight smile on he lips, thinking about the time when they had called each other b their surnames, a simpler time.

Alexis had to stay in the infirmary for another four days before Madam Pomfrey unwillingly released her, probably tired of her whining about being bored all day. But there was one really important reason she wanted to get out of the infirmary, she wanted to follow the path in her dream, she had been having the same dream every night since she got the key, and she knew she was supposed to follow it. And even though she passed the statue during the day she couldn't just do it during the day, when someone might see her. No, she had to wait until it was night, and then sneak out, she had to risk being caught by a teacher, but it was worth it. So when she finally was released, she could barely consecrate during the whole day, and when it finally became night she lay awake waiting for everyone else to fall asleep. Around midnight she silently slid out of her bed, fully clothed, and tiptoed over the room, the key clutched in her hand.

She ran through the common room quickly, and dashed through the portrait, making the fat lady grump loudly behind her as she ran down the stairs. She halted to stop at the end of each corridor, peaking around the wall to see that the coast was clear before running. She was lucky, and only encountered Professor Bole once and Peeves once, and Peeves only greeted her, while she had to hide behind a dusty armor when Bole swept past. Yeah, she James and Fred where somewhat favorites at Peeves, since he liked their pranks greatly, she knew it would come in handy with connections! She was panting slightly when she finally reached the statue, her eyes immediately fell upon the ring. In the dream she had put the key in the ring… she plopped the key into the ring and waited. Once again she started to doubt that it would actually move, maybe she was going mental? But then the statue creaked, and she almost fell over seeing that the statue seemed to give her a quick grin, but when she looked again it was still and cold. She peeked down into the passageway that was leading steadily down into the ground. She narrowed her eyes, how did it fit there? Whitunder this level there was another hall… but then she remembered that it probably was enchanted. Almost feeling like laughing at her own dumbness she placed her wand in front of her, muttering 'Lumos' and taking one step into the dark holy.

The moment her foot made contact with the cold slippery stone she knew something was wrong, the stones around her immediately began to change and rearrange themselves, she just snatched her other foot in behind her before the stairway sunk down quickly, making her loose her balance. Looking up in despair she saw no light, the hole was gone, instead there was a stone ceiling, and the only light came from her wand. Alexis felt her heart starting to speed up, regretting that she was alone badly, with James and Fred there she would have felt a lot better, but then again, if they got hurt she would never be able to forgive herself. She followed the stairway down, squinting but not seeing an end to the tunnel, she walked for what felt like hours, slipping several times. She was almost on the verge of tears as she saw a dim light, and hurrying up she saw a passageway, the floor straightened out and she walked into a big hall. It reminded her a lot of the great hall, only there was a gloomy eerie over the place. There was no cheerful chatting or clatter of forks and knifes as students ate, only complete silence.

In the middle of the room there was a little pedestal, she carefully walked towards it, looking over her shoulder repeatedly, it couldn't be this easy could it? But nothing happened, the room was still cold and quit as she reached the pedestal, her eyes immediately falling on a dusty book lying upon it. It was black, scratched and wrapped up with a muddy velvet band. Looking at it she felt a strange desire to open it, just to read it… it couldn't be that dangerous could it? Like she was in trance her fingers wrapped themselves around the book, and she was deeply surprised over how heavy it was, she had to take a hard grip around so it wouldn't slip out of her hands. But that was just what she needed to wake up from her zombie like state, and she shook her head furiously, and rearranged the book so that she had it under her left arm, and her wand in front of her in the right. She couldn't believe it had been that easy! She felt a strange ecstatic feeling as she swirled around, eager to get out of the gloomy room, only to stop dead in her tracks.

At first she hadn't noticed, but a wave of fear rushed through her as she stared at the doorway. Well, what had been the doorway she walked in through minutes ago, but now it wasn't there anymore. Instead it had been replaced by a beautiful and ancient looking mirror.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" A voice asked softly behind her, she almost dropped the book in shock, and found herself face to face with Silas Rockfall for the second time.

"Mr. Rockfall?" She breathed, feeling slightly comforted. But looking closer she could see something was wrong, he looked oddly transparent, and his outlines was vivid and blurred, and he was squinting at her wonderingly.

"Whoa re you girl? And what do you want with the Book of Phantoms?"

"I… I, how can you be here? You are dead, I visited your portrait!" She hasped out, not answering his questions.

"I am a projection memory fastened within this room" Rockwell said calmly, looking at her with growing interest. "More importantly, what is a little girl like you doing here? The few who has actually come this far have been… well a lot different"

"You have to let me out, it's of life and death importance. Your portrait sent me here, doesn't that mean he thought me worthy to leave this room too? I need this book, I'm not sure why yet though, but what I do know is that something is going on, and if Flint gets this book something bad is going to happen"

"What do you mean?" The memory of Rockwell looked rather interested, but not at all scared.

"I just told you what I know, but Flint tried to kill me to keep me away from this, so I reckon it's important!" She felt herself clutching the book tighter to her, it didn't give any feeling of safeness tough, the closer to her heart the book was the colder she felt her body become. She tried to ignore all the trapped souls within the book, trapped for eternity…

"It's not my choice to let you out" The memory spoke softly, looking down at her.

"What?"

"The mirror, the mirror will let you decide"

"But…?"

"The Mirror of Erised shows you what you desire the most, if it thinks you will not use the book wrongly, it will let you pass. But I warn you, no one has yet to pass it" Whit those words he slowly disappeared, only leaving s slight fog behind. Oh, helpful fella… She turned around, she was a Malfoy, she couldn't back down this close to her goal. That stupid mirror was so not going to judge her!

But as Alexis stepped out in front of the mirror, mixed feelings swept over her. She thought she would see her own reflection staring back at her alone, but she wasn't alone… behind her she saw the figures of two boys, slightly taller then herself. She winced and glanced behind her, no one was there. Curiously she turned back to the mirror, the shapes behind her clarified. And she could make out James and Fred, James had wrapped one arm around her shoulders, while Fred simply grinned back at her nudging her arm slightly. The vision changed again, Fred faded away, she saw herself and James becoming taller… maturing… and she found herself staring upon an older version of herself. White dress flowing behind her, grey eyes twinkling in happiness, and a very handsome man wrapping her tightly towards him. It toke her some time to see that it was an older version of James, black hair untidy, taller, but still laughing. Whit a jolt running through her body she realized it was a wedding, and then James bent down to give the older her a soft kiss, and then the picture faded away. And the mirror blast open, revealing the doorway behind it.

"Seems like you passed" Rockwell spoke beside her, looking dimly surprised.

"It didn't even show the book!" She exclaimed, looking down at the book in her arms.

"Exactly" Rockwell smiled to her for the first time, and waved against the door "I think you should leave, before it changes it mind"

"Thank you" She said quickly, and then quickly ran the short way to the door, wanting to get away from the room, the moment she stepped through the door swung shut behind her.

Alexis had barely made her way up to the dormitory without getting detected, and she had hurriedly and shakily tucked the dreadful book into her suitcase. And fell onto the bed, exhausted, but she couldn't even get a glimpse of sleep. Strangely enough it wasn't even the though of the book being in so close vicinity, it was the vision the mirror had shown her. She and James married? She had never thought such a thing! Ever! So why did the mirror show her that, it couldn't possibly know the future? If it did it was wrong, even is they would ever develop such feelings for each other, wish she strongly doubted. That would never happen, James had said so himself, and there was so much more. Her family barely accepted her friendship with James, a marriage could never happen. Not that she wanted it of course… The best thing to do was just to ignore it, she had more important things to think about. Like what to do whit the damn book.

Alexis found herself running again, damn, he was getting desperate. She dodged a second year boy as she quickly dashed to the right, into an empty corridor. Glancing back she saw Preston not far behind, he wasn't even bothering to hide his anger as he ran after her, he pushed smaller students out of his way roughly, and the odler ones just stared at him like he was crazy. Wish she was now completely sure he was! He had come to her in the great hall, the great hall! She had been talking to her brother in a hushed conversation, and was just about to tell them about the book when Preston came, threatening to kill her right then and there if she didn't give him the book. But before that he had cast a muffliato spell on the people around them, so they couldn't hear them. And then when eh turned his wand on Megan, sitting with her back at them at the Gryffindor table, she simply panicked, and ran. Preston wasn't late to follow, and that was the reason she was running down the corridors as fast as she could, the day after she found the book. And also the reason she halted to stop, as she found herself facing a dead end.

Guess it was no or never, she was tired of running.

Turning around she shot out at him immediately, sending a curse right against him. But he was faster and quickly made a defensive spell, and then lashed out against her, she ducked quickly, and sent away a bat bogey hex at him. It was simple but effective, to bad it missed.

"Avada Kedava!" Preston roared, and she felt the blast of green soar over her head, and her heart stopping dead.

"Stupefy!" She shouted back, and finally her curse hit him, making him fall backwards.

"Expelleriarmus!" She heard four voices shout behind him, and when Preston fell down to the ground with a loud clatter, the wand snapped out of his hand, breaking in two as the four curses hit it simultaneously. She stared up at Scorpious, Ash, Isidore and Estella. All of them chairing the same shocked expression and panting loudly.

"Alex!" Scorpious rushed over to her, and embraced her into a tight hug.

"What is going _on?" _Ash asked, looking both angry and scared. Estelle and Isidore turned to look at her with question eyes to. She shook her head slowly.

"It's a long story guys"

"We have time" Her brother said in a cold voice, and forced her to sit down against the wall. And she told them everything as they sat in the empty corridor, and couldn't believe how she had been bottling it all up inside her. Whenever Preston started to wake up Scorpious would send him back into unconsciousness rather unkindly. No one interrupted her, even though Estelle gasped on several occasions, and Scorpious put one arm comfortingly around her shoulder.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Ash said, when she had finished.

"I didn't think you'd believe me" She said in a low voice.

"Soo, this is why my father is gone?" Isidore's expression had grown cold, and he was squirming in an uncomfortable way.

"I think so yes"

"We have to do something" Ash said determinately, looking at his friend.

"We should tell dad" Scorpious said firmly, and everyone turned to look at him.

"I guess so…"

"Alex! This book is dangerous, he'll know what to do. I'll owl him tonight!" Scorpious dismissed her worried glances. And so it was decided. She couldn't deny that it felt good not to be alone any more, she was tired, she was tired of always having to duck death curses. She wanted someone to take care of her, and say that everything would be okay. So she didn't disagree with her brother, it was time her parent's told her what was going on. Looking up to nod her eyes fell on the empty spot that Preston had been occupying seconds before.

**Yay! Chapter ten people! I am proud of myself to have continued this story for so long, the solution is drawing nearer. Well in a manner of speaking that ill say… But what do you think of this chapter? I actually demand some reviews!**


	11. Going the Distance

The Serpens Order

Chapter 11

GOING THE DISTANCE

**For those who thought the last chapter was confusing, Alexis was facing the mirror of Erised. And she saw herself with James, only she doesn't know that the mirror shows your deepest desire's. And the mirror let her through because it didn't see her with the book, therefore she didn't intend to use it in a bad way. **

**I also want to thank OpenYourEyes21 especially for reviewing both good and bad stuff, and for all the favorites, without you I wouldn't keep writing. **

**UPDATE: Just noticed my lines when changing pov's doesn't work. What do you use to get Fanfiction to accept it? I've tried (-) and (_) and it doesn't work! Its driving me crazy, so it might be a little confusing at the pov change… someone please help me!**

Alexis couldn't help it, she vas shuddering strongly standing next to her brother. Scorpious had sent the letter to their father just as he had promised, and the next day they where waiting together with Estelle, Ash and Isidore outside a fireplace in a deserted classroom. McGonagall had just left, wanting to give them some privacy. There was loud swooshing noise and three figures dropped down in the fireplace. She immediately recognized her father and Mr. Montague, Ash's father, after them followed Mr. Zabini, she pretended not to see the look on Isidore's face as his father wasn't with them. That meant he still was in danger.

"Alexis" Her father pulled her into a tight hug, and then did the same to a slightly reluctant Scorpious. She wanted to scream at the adults right there and then, to tell her why she was being chased, why she had to duck death curses during break and what the hell that book was any good for. It hadn't brought anything good with it.

"Do you have the book?" Mr. Montague's tall frame was looking down at her, and she resisted the urge to lie, but instead her father had crouched down beside her.

"You have to give it to us honey, it's not something a little girl like you can handle" He extended his hand, waiting for her to give it to him. Despite herself she snorted loudly.

"I'm the one who managed to get it weren't I? And I'm not giving it to you until we get some answers!" She felt Score nodding beside her, as the adults glanced at each other, her father had hoisted himself up again.

"I think it's time we tell them" Her father said softly.

"You can't be serious Draco? They're just kids" Mr. Montague retorted, seeming oblivious that 'the kids' where still in the room, listening intently.

"Maybe he's right Graham, Draco's daughter just did what none in the order have been able to do" Mr. Zabini was siding with her father, she glanced at Estelle, who nodded back.

"They can't do anything, they have to stay in school, it's safe here!" Montague raged.

"Dad… Alexis have been attacked numerous times, it's not particularly safe" Ash added to his father, that merely glared at his son.

"What, why didn't you tell me?" Her father was by her side once again, grabbing her shoulders.

"It was Flint, he wasn't himself… but he's not here anymore. He disappeared after our…encounter" Alexis explained feebly, her father looked deeply disgruntled.

"We can't take them out of school Draco, it will raise suspicions" Montague prompted, putting a hand on her dad's shoulder, while he glared at him.

"I think he's right Draco, it's better if they stay… Theodore would have wanted it" Zabini glanced at Isidore, who winced at the sound of his father's name.

"Where is he? Tell me where my father is?" Alexis thought that hi's voice sounded unbelievably harsh, she'd just always thought of Isidore as the soft and kind guy.

"Fine, they'll stay in the school but they still have the right to know what's going on, especially Isidore!" Her father's voice was cool and determined, the two other men nodded their agreement.

"Hand me the book Alexis" She pulled into her schoolbag, and drew the book out, the gasps from the adults where impossible to ignore as she handed the book to her father. Who merely stared at it, reaching for the bound…

"Draco!" Zabini had snatched it away, and tucked it into his robes, away from everyone's sight, and the nasty feeling disappeared.

"Sorry" Her father muttered, still slightly off track.

"I don't understand… how did you get it?" Montague was staring at her astounded, after his eyes had left the book.

"I heard Flint talking about it, so I went to look it up in the restricted section-" She ignored the raised eyebrow from her brother "- and found that it was hidden somewhere within Hogwarts by the first headmaster. Of course I didn't know where that was so I found his portrait, and he gave me a riddle, I kind of accidentally stumbled upon the key…" She blushed slightly at the thought of the scene in the broom closet "And then the key led me to the hiding place, where I had to face some weird test with some mirror thingy-"

"The mirror of Erised?" Her father asked harshly.

"Uh, well, I think it was something like that…"

"That's kind of smart" Zabini mused to himself.

"What does it do?" She asked, the picture's of her and James rushing back on her.

"It show's you what your heart desires the most, the mirror could see if you wanted to use the book in a bad way" Montague explained, and she gulped loudly.

"Sure…?"

"What did you see?" Estelle was by her side, probably her girly senses had picked something up in Alexis.

"Nothing special" She shook her head and Estelle gave her a 'we'll talk later' glance. Alexis felt like running from that damned room and dive into her bad, preferably not thinking at all. The mirror was confused and wrong, she didn't want to marry James. That was completely absurd, she was 11 for heaven's sake. She didn't want to marry _anyone. _

"Tell us now what is happening!" She was brought back to reality by the sound of Isidore's promptings, and once again the adults chaired a silent conversation over their heads. That was beginning to get rather annoying.

"Look, we are doing everything we can to save your father Isidore's he's an old friend and a member of the order. But it might be too late…" Her father had crouched down in front of Isidore, one hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No… you can't say that" She looked away as her friend's eyes filled with tears, but being a slytherin, he didn't let them drop.

"Look kids, there is things happening out in the world that you are way to young to deal with, but sooner or later you will all be dragged into it. Until term ends you just have to stay together, everything will be explained to you then" Montague had already stepped towards the fireplace, Zabini followed and her father stood up.

"That's no explanation-" She started, but was interrupted by a stern glare from her father.

"Scorpious, take care of your sister"

"I will" It sounded almost like an oath the way he said it, without Preston around she wasn't even in remote danger. At least that was what she thought.

They day passed by in s kind of daze after that encounter, Alexis was so incredibly relieved to get rid of the book that she practically didn't care. Until she saw Isidore's face in the corridors or in class, then she would feel guilty for ever forgetting. But what was she forgetting really? She hadn't exactly gotten any answer, the adults had only talked about some Order thingy, and it didn't really make much sense to her. She decided not to dwell on it these few months that was left on her first year at Hogwarts, but to be completely free, she had to sort some things out. That was currently why she was hanging back after quidditch practice, waiting for everyone to leave so that she could talk to Teddy.

"Er… Teddy?" She asked hesitantly after James had slipped out the door, and Ted turned around with a grin on his face.

"I was right wasn't I?"

"About what?" She narrowed her eyes, there was no need to get all self-conscious, just a lucky guess!

"About James and Fred"

"Half right… Fred kissed me" She mumbled quickly, as Teddy's eyes widened.

"He did? Didn't think he had it in him"

"Apparently he did, wish sucks" She sighed angrily, sitting on the bench, and Ted sat down beside her. She wasn't sure why she'd chosen to come to him with this. Maybe because he was the one who first said it to her, and she'd really grown closer to him since she joined the team. He almost felt like some sort of big brother, in a different way then Scorpious. If she asked Score about boys he would probably stick his fingers in his ears and start humming loudly until she stopped talking. Immature bastard.

"How come?" Teddy's voice had grown softer, and slightly cautious.

"I don't… I don't think I feel the same way about him. Don't misunderstand me, I love the guy, but like a best friend. Sometimes I feel closer to him then to James even" She glanced up at Teddy, who was gazing down at her in a thoughtful matter.

Ted looked down at Alexis, the young girls blonde hair was tousled and wavy after being in the air, and her grey eyes where narrowed worriedly. He could easily see why his cousins (yeah, he called them that. They weren't related but he felt like both James and Fred could be his little brothers) would fall for her. She was practically the female version of them, wild and never one to obey the rules. That's why he had become worried when he started to pick up the signs, the way James would wince if she almost got hurt during practice, or the way Fred's eyes would narrow when James lounged his arm around her shoulders. It had all become very clear the night after she was hit by that bludger, he'd never seen the cousins so broken before. But Teddy was surprised to hear that on of them actually had acted on the feelings, he had to give Fred some credit for that. He remembered when she first got sorted into slytherin, everyone was astounded. But she proved them all wrong, she was just that kind girl. He was pretty sure that the girl before him was strong, wish she had proved time after time. But still, like he had told her, the only thing that could really break up two best friends was a girl. And James and Fred… would they keep friends if Alexis had to choose?

"You don't like Fred that way?" He repeated, to be sure about her answer.

"No I don't think so" Her voice trailed of, as she was thinking about some special memory.

"You have to tell him" Teddy said.

"But what if he hates me? I can't take that, I want him as a friend. I know it's selfish and stupid but I don't want to loose him!" Alexis erupted in a high pitched voice, and Teddy was slightly worried that she would start crying. But she did however not, to his great relief.

"He won't hate you, but you need to tell him the truth, if you truly are friends you'll find a way to work around it" He patted her back lightly, and she smiled wearily up at him.

"Thanks, I don't really know why I bothered you with this but… my brother would probably not have listened or thought it was gross or something"

"It's no problem, your on my team, I am responsible for my team" He smiled gently, as she jumped off the bench.

"I guess I'll got talk to him now, before I change my mind. Bye Teddy" She waved quickly before bouncing out the door, probably to catch up with James.

Girls, always the same, didn't matter wish age it was, they where always the same.

Alexis gulped loudly as she entered the common room, hoping she would find Fred alone, but of course both James and Megan was sitting with him at a table. Damn, did James run up here or what? She didn't leave _that _much later then him.

"Hey Fred, can I talk to you for a moment?" She grinned and poked his shoulder, to make it look like it wasn't really that serious. But James and Megan still narrowed their eyes at her.

"Huh, sure" Fred nodded, probably knowing what would be the topic, they ahd already avoided it for too long. He followed her out through the portrait holy, and they both sat down against the wall.

"I'm sorry Alex" Fred said quickly, and she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"For what?"

"For kissing you, and then getting angry" Fred mumbled, not looking at her. She smiled, and couldn't resist pulling him into a tight hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it was me but…"

"You don't feel the same way about me" It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and she hated the way it made his eyes cool. They where normally so devious and full of life.

"No, I'm sorry. But you are one of my best friends, probably my best actually" At that he smirked slightly.

"Better then James?"

"Yeah"

"Better then Meg?"

"Yupp"

"I guess I can settle with that" He smiled, it was sad, but at least it was a smile, and that small gesture was enough for her. None of them moved, and they sat like that until a group of third year girls sniggered as they went past and into the common room. Making them both roll their eyes and falling into laughter, for absolutely no reason at all.

After that the months passed on quicker then she'd thought possible, it's a miracle how mush easier life is when you aren't being chased by some psycho killer in the hallways. And being friends with both James and Fred again made it a lot better, of course she was constantly reminded that things wasn't right, but sometimes she could fool herself that they where. And those times where the best. But before she knew what really was going on, she was stepping out from the train at platform nine and three quarters.

"I can't believe our first year is over" Megan exclaimed from beside her, looking stunned.

"_I_ can't believe we didn't get more detentions" James grunted.

"I can't believe you actually won the quidditch game" Fred joined.

"Hey, why not?" She slapped him across the arm.

"James isn't _that _good" Fred earned himself a glare from his cousin.

"But _I_ am _that _good" She smirked.

"Of course you are"

"Oi, how come she's _that_ good when I'm not?" James exclaimed angrily.

"Because I'm afraid what she'd do to me if I don't agree" Fred made horrified face, making James howl in laughter.

"Too true mate"

"I'm not scary" She whined, as Megan rolled her eyes, before dragging Alexis into hug.

"Come visit me this summer okay?"

"Sure, then you can show me all those muggle movies" She mumbled into Megan's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're going to cry like a maniac to Titanic"

"Was that the one with the aliens?"

"No, the sinking ship…"

"Pirates?"

"Just forget it"

"I'd like that" Megan let go and hugged the boys to before disappearing into the crowd, Alexis started to spy around for her own parents. But before she could locate them the Potter/Weasley family found them first, and she recognized the two small girls immediately.

"Hey mini James is here" She pointed out to a sighing James, but she could see how his face lit up when he embraced his little sister.

"Hey Alexis" Roxanna giggled happily, and she smiled in return, and turned around when she heard someone shouting her name.

"EY ALEXIS, sis!" Scorpious was pushing his way through the crowd, hesitated slightly when he saw her company but strode up to them anyways. Glaring slightly at James and Fred, who glared back, she rolled her eyes. Boys.

"C'mon we're leaving now"

"You found mum and dad?"

"Yeah, they're waiting at the barrier, I told them I'd find you. Now come!" Scorpious tugged at her impatiently, and she scoffed slightly at him before turning to say goodbye to her friends. Just because his friends where probably going to hang around their house all summer, oh joy.

"Bye Freddy" She grinned into Fred's shoulder, and could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"I'm so not okay with that nickname"

"To bad for you then" She smirked as she withdrew from him and dragged James into a hug, after sending Score an angry glance when he made strange noises.

"Bye Jamie"

"Hey, I'm not okay with that either" She could feel him waving his hands behind her back.

"Yeah, I don't really care"

"OH C'MON, enough with the hugs!" Scorpious bellowed, and caught her hand, and started to drag her away. She waved like a mad person the family

"I'LL SEE YOU SOON!"

"BYE ALEX!" They waved back, and she felt strangely warm to see that Lily and Roxanne where waving at her too. Then ha huddle of people blocked her sight, and she turned to follow Scorpious to their parents. It wasn't hard finding them, as they where waiting at the barrier.

"Alex!" Her mother embraced her into a tight hug, and she airily tried to remember how many people she had hugged during the day. The hugs where starting to get a bit tiring by know, but of course she had to endure another one from her father. Then they _finally _apparated out of there. She clutching her mother's arm and Scorpious holding on to their father, with a pang, they landed in the Malfoy Manor living room, and to her surprise, it was full of people.

She recognized most of them, however there where some she had never seen before in her life, and looked rather much like people her parent's wouldn't normally socialize with. Isidore's mother Alyssa was there, hugging her son against her chest. Estelle and her parents where there, Mr. Montague was there with Ash. Alastor Peverell, Evan Rosier, Arcturus Wilkes and his wife Cimon Avery and his oldest son Percival, Flora Carrow and her sister Hestia. And there was a roughed looking man looking to be around 30, and a teenage girl.

"What-?" She stared around her, what where they all doing here?"

"It's time that you know" Her father stated calmly, and nodded at the people around him.

"Astoria take those who doesn't need to be here to the kitchen in the meantime" Astoria nodded and everybody left except Isidore's mother, Estelle's parents and Ash's father.

"Sit down" We all followed the orders, and reluctantly sat down at one of the big leather sofas. She exchanged a worried look with Estelle, who shrugged in return.

"What you are about to be told is highly confidential, you understand that don't you? We only feel obligated to tell you since you are a part of the families involved, an therefore deserves to know what is going on" Montague explained in a grave voice, and Alexis looked around at all the stern faces.

"Those people, are members of an organization called the Serpens Order, that was formed by those who realized that a new dark wizard was rising… us" Her father continued.

"Since the ministry wouldn't believe us we took matters into our own hands, many of us don't want to repeat our families mistakes" Montague glanced at her father. "So that's why we're telling you. A wizard named Lucifer has been gathering forces, especially among former death eaters. That's what happened to Theodore Nott, only he was forced-" Alyssa whimpered and Isidore looked dumbstruck "-Once somebody join him they seem to… fall of the map. We don't know why so we can't track him. This organization is here to stop the threat before another war breaks out" Montague finished.

"Some people who have… survived or escaped attacks have joined too, but we are still a small group" Zabini added quietly.

"Lucifer… is he…I mean… he can't be as bad as Voldemort?" Alexis asked hesitantly.

"We don't know yet, he has apparated in silence" Montague sighed and rubbed his temples like he was in pain.

"Why don't you tell the aurors, they could help you!" Surely James father would be able to help wouldn't he? He was the one who killed voldemort after all.

"There is no evidence, and they don't really trust us with all the… history" Her father said in a cold tone.

"I want to join" Isidore suddenly said, his voice steady, we all snapped around to stare at him.

"On no boy, you are too young. But you are all going to learn to defend yourself" Montague looked almost amused.

"But my father… I want revenge!" Isidore was standing now.

"Sit down Isidore" Alyssa had hurried over, and pushed him back down on the couch.

"Defend ourselves how?" Scorpious directed the question to their father.

"Occlumency and to withstand the imperious curse"

Something clicked inside Alexis, the Imperious curse… you could make someone obey your every will, make someone kill…of course. Why hadn't she thought of it before.

"I think Preston Flint was under the Imperious curse" She breathed into the room "We always hated each other, but killing, he wouldn't dare"

"We now" Her father nodded slightly "When we got the letter we figured as mush"

"Oh" It was only her who hadn't thought that far, good one Alexis, good one.

"So, you are going to learn this, and I warn you it won't be easy, adults have a hard time learning it. Some never manage. But it's the only small protection we can give, because unfortunately being our children you are targets" Zabini looked at Estelle, and Alexis wrapped one arm around her friends shoulder when she saw her tearstained eyes.

This was not what she had expected, she wasn't even sure what she had expected. It all just seemed so real now, when someone put it to words, before it was only her imagination working, then it was deniable, now it wasn't. She wished she could share this with James, Fred and Megan, but of course she couldn't. They where alone in this, that's what they had said… no one believed them. Alone.

Alexis found that Occlumency was really hard, and having someone trying to penetrate into your memories was really awkward. She'd begged to have someone else other then her father do it, so Shawn Sherman (the rough looking man, that she later found out was a werewolf, and the girl with him was a seer names Sameera who had barely been rescued from Lucifer)

She liked Shawn, he was kind, and reminded her slightly of Teddy. He never tried to penetrate into one of her more personal memories, but once her kiss with Fred flared by, and she could see a smirk cross his face. She'd made big deal out of saying she'd kill him if he told anybody, and he only laughed at that. Stupid know it all adults. Withstanding the imperious curse was a lot easier, it toke her a few times to get a hang of it, but it was mostly will power. And she had a lot of that. She was the first one to throw it off, and Scorpious had scowled at her, while Ash had given her the thumb up.

It was really strange, how a thing like this could bring them all together. Most of the Serpens order stayed in the huge Malfoy manor over the night (apparently their house was head quarters _and_ her father was one of the founding members. She was so proud when she heard) she found that Sameera was very nice, the 16 year old girl was rather careful, but the had the funniest stories to tell. It wasn't exactly how she'd though she'd spend her summer vacation, but it really wasn't that bad.

That was, until one day when hell broke loose completely.

**Cliffhangeeeer! Mohahahaha, what did you think about the Teddy POV bit? Thought it was fitting. There is very mush plot right now, and next chapter will some sort of an end, in a way. The story will continue after that but differently. Please review and such, in other case I might not upload the next chapter….**

**Omg, I'm evil. And btw, did you know there is a Mean Girls 2? I mean, the first movie was legendary but the second one sucks. They shouldn't have made a sequel, yuck. **

**And you totally did not care about that. **


	12. Scarlet Hill

The Serpens Order

Chapter 12

Scarlet hill

It all started when Percival burst through the door where Alexis and Shawn had been training Occlumency. He was panting hard and she instantly knew something was terribly wrong.

"They're coming, Sameera just had a vision" Percival breathed heavily, she looked up at him worriedly, he wasn't mush older then Teddy, Shawn grasped his shoulders to shake him.

"Who? When?"

"Lucifer, Sameera just saw it while we where eating, they're coming here" Percival looked gravely at Shawn, and they both glanced at Alexis.

"Gather everybody now, we need a plan" Shawn ordered.

"That's what I'm doing" Percival looked almost offended, but leapt off when he received a dark look from Shawn. Alexis followed Shawn down the marble staircases, down to the kitchens where the order tended to gather. They burst into the door's simultaneously, her having to run due to her shorter legs. It was a lucky thing they had such a big kitchen, because it wasn't even crowded now, even if it was full of people.

"I can't believe he did it!" Her father hit his fist into the table furiously, and Alexis was just about to ask what happened when her grandmother stepped up behind him, putting an arm on his shoulder, much like they her mother did. Narcissa had red stained eyes, her usually well fixed hair was tousled.

"Lucius… I'm sure he didn't have choice" She mumbled, not looking particularly convinced by her own worlds.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him in in the first place! It was a mistake and I told you so!" Montague growled darkly, and her father looked up at him with blazing eyes.

"I thought he'd changed, who am I supposed to trust if I can't even trust family?" Alexis had never seen her father so angry, his eyes where dark and the vain in his temple pounded madly. He looked betrayed.

"You father was loyal to Voldemort!" Montague had stepped up dangerously close to her father, and the two of them where eyeing each other viciously.

"So was yours" Draco hissed back darkly, and for one second Alexis was sure Montague was going to hit him, but her mother had slid in between the two raging men.

"Lucius betrayed us, he gave out our location. But this isn't helping. You aren't doing a good job of protecting your children by fighting each other are you?" She shouted at them, and Alexis had never seen her mother so worked up before. She'd always hovered slightly in the background, of course she new her father had great respect for her, but it was in moments like these you could really understand why.

"Dad… let go of it" Ash had slid up next to his father, and tugged at his arm, Graham Montague looked down at his son and it seemed like his anger drained out of him. Alexis felt pity for him, she remembered Mrs. Montague's funeral, she'd been very young but still she'd understood that Mr. Montague never was the same after his wife died.

"What are we going to do?" Shawn had stepped up to the men and was looking quizzically at her father. She swayed slightly and realization dawned on her, her father wasn't just one of the founding members. He was the _leader_.

"We fulfill the plan" Her father's voice was calm and definite, but Alexis could feel people twitching uncomfortably around her.

"Are you sure? We don't have a _plan_" Cimon Avery asked hesitantly, Alexis noticed that Percival had sat down next to Sameera at the table. Sameera's dark skin looked strangely pale and her amber eyes where dim. Alexis liked that girl much, even if she was slightly strange, like the fact that she didn't even have a surname. She was just Sameera. Percival had slid a reassuring arm around her shoulders, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Is there another choice? I'm open to all suggestions?" Her father exclaimed darkly. No one answered, but people nodded curtly, and her mother had stepped up behind Draco, a determined look on her face.

"Draco's right, we have to act now or never"

"You are outnumbered… and there something strange" Sameera mumbled, and everybody glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" Montague's voice was harsh, and he looked like he wanted to shake Sameera back to complete consciousness, however a stern glance from Percival kept him away.

"I…I…it feels so strange, it's so dark, so…dead" Sameera shivered, and buried her head in Percival's chest. Seeming to have decided not to say anything else. Everybody looked around at each other worriedly, and her eyes med Ash's for a moment. He didn't smirk, he looked rather much like his father for once, and she didn't mind. She didn't feel like smiling either.

"So everybody agree to stay and fight? Unless you aren't completely committed to it you might as well leave immediately" Her father looked around at the people around him, everybody straightened up considerably, looking back at him.

"No one's leaving" Zabini said in a solemn voice, as people nodded in agreement "We all knew the rules when we joined, we are staying" Alexis thought she saw a flicker of a smile cross her father's pained features, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Good, Graham, Avery, Cimon, protection spells around the manor. Flora, Hestia, Blaise, get the book, the rest of you, get the kids out of here!" Her father ordered, and people immediately begun scattering away. She felt someone grab her arm and looked up at her mother.

"I want to stay!" She protested.

"Me too!" Isidore agreed from behind her, and she heard Estelle struggling furiously behind him.

"No, you have to leave, now!" Astoria ordered them, as she grabbed Alexis arm and Scorpious in the other. Soon all children where tightly gripped by an adult, even if they where alls struggling.

"Apparated them to beta quarters" Her mother ordered, and everyone nodded.

But nothing happened, slowly people started to look around worriedly.

"It doesn't work" Alyssa exclaimed, and Evan Rosier glared at her.

"Apparently"

"It must be some sort of defense mechanism" Jewel (Blaise's wife and Estelle's mother) commented, and everyone looked at Astoria. Alexis couldn't help but smirking slightly, HA!

"Try the floo network!" Her mother ordered and Jewel hurried over, stepped in, and yet again, nothing happened.

"They've cut us off" Rosier sounded angry.

"You mean we can't get them out of here?" Alyssa glanced at Isidore worriedly, and Alexis felt sorry for the woman, she didn't want to loose both her husband and son to Lucifer.

"There is no time to dwell-" Astoria was cut off as the door slammed open.

"THEY'RE COMING!" Percival shouted, Sameera was clinging onto his shoulder, looking terrified.

"NOW?" They all screamed.

"YES NOW!"

They didn't have to answer that, because suddenly loud bangs could be head, like someone was dropping giant stones onto grass.

"They're trying to penetrate the shield!" Her mother shrieked "Get everyone together"

Not long after that everyone was once again gathered, looking scared. They where cornered, Lucifer and his followers had surrounded the house. The shield was still intact, but it was only a matter of time before they would break through. Alexis had caught a glance of Blaise handing the book of Phantoms to her father, who had tucked it into his robes. What did they need the book for?

"Kids, stay inside and stay hidden! The rest of you, we have to defend the house, keep them from getting in! Graham, Blaise, you're with me!" Her father ordered again, and Alexis glanced at her grandmother who whimpered slightly at the last words.

"Draco… you're not strong enough, what if you-?" Narcissa started.

"I have to try mother"

"But, your wife, your daughter and son" She glanced at Astoria for help, but her mother's face was strangely determined, just like her fathers.

"They won't have future if Lucifer wins!" Draco barked, and swept past Narcissa. Scorpious caught Alexis hand as they where ushered upstairs. She, Scorpious, Estelle, Isidore and Ash, they where left alone immediately, Isidore immediately ran off towards the window. Alexis followed him, and her body went numb as she did so.

From the window she had a perfect view over the hill up to the Malfoy Manor, she'd always liked the sight. The beautiful hill had always had a peaceful appeal to her, but now… it was different. She could see the vivid lines of the shield as it was hit by spell after spell, the dark shaped figures circling outside it. The sky was dark, even if she was sure it was in the middle of the day. The shapes, there was so many of them, they vividly circled the outlines of the shield, attacking over and over again. The order had started to file out on the lawn, spreading themselves around the house. It was a terrifying sight, she saw her father at the front, Montague and Zabini behind him. She shivered, and looked at her friends around her. They had the same looks of horror upon their faces, stuck here with no way of helping their families. A loud thunder crossed the air, and at the same time the shield shattered.

The panic was instant, she staggered away from the window, but still she could hear the screams and the blasts. No…No…No.

"We have to help them!" Scorpious hissed, banging against the door furiously. It had been locked with magic from the outside.

"There is no use!" Estelle exclaimed and grabbed Scorpious hand as he lifted it to hit the door once more, he shrugged her off.

"We can't just sit here and wait while they kill our parents!"

"But it won't help if you let the door kill you!" Estelle shouted back, tears visible in her eyes.

"Shut up" Alexis hissed at them.

"Why?" Scorpious wheezed back.

"I heard something!" She glared, and everyone immediately fell silent. And true enough, loud footsteps echoed through the hall outside.

"LET US OU-" She clasped her hand over Isidore's mouth at the same time as Ash, and all three of them fell onto the floor in huddle of kicking arms and legs.

"Are you stupid? It might not be anyone in the Order!" She hissed at him, and felt Isidore stop struggling as he realized his mistake, and they all turned towards the door. The silence so thick you could cut it out like a piece of cake and eat it with a spoon. Oh… cake sounds nice… stop that Alexis! No thought rambling when your life is in danger.

The footsteps stopped outside the door, and someone tried to open it, and did not succeed. She was just about the sigh in relief when a she heard a loud BANG and the door was blasted open. A man was hovering in the doorway, totally clad in black, she was reminded of death eaters, only he was not covering his face. And his face was the most scary thing she'd ever seen, he was pale, almost completely white, with blood red eyes that pierced through her. There was a strange power around him, she had a feeling he was not someone you messed easily with, the man had just raised his wands towards then when another voice sounded from outside the room.

"Leave them alone Dragomir!" A sharp intake of breath from Isidore.

"Dad" He breathed, and sure enough, Mr. Nott stumbled in through the room after 'Dragomir'

"Why should I, they are practically members of the Order?" Dragomir wheezed in a eerie voice.

"They're just kids!" Mr. Nott had grasped Dragomir's arm, and horrified she realized that Isidore's father was completely different. His skin paler, his eyes turned red… he looked like Dragomir.

"Dad!" Isidore exclaimed, and made a leap for his father, but Alexis and Ash held him back. "Let me go, it's my dad!"

"He's not himself anymore!" Ash shouted back at him, Alexis exchanged a glance with him. He had noticed too.

"He's your son?" Dragomir had raced on eyebrow amused at Mr. Nott, Alexis didn't find that calming at all.

"Yes, don't hurt him" Mr. Nott begged, his hand still grasping Dragomir's arm.

"But they look so tasty…" Dragomir's feature had grown predatory like, and Estelle screamed from beside Alexis. Delicate fangs had shot out from Dragomir's teeth and he let out a wheezing laugh at the horror in their eyes. Scorpious had taken a protective stance in front of a whimpering Estelle, and Alexis had grabbed Ash's hand behind Isidore without noticing. Dragomir hunched down slightly, and she was reminded of a cat preparing for an attack.

"NO!" Mr. Nott had launched himself on the other man, and she saw his teeth blazing with fangs just as Dragomir's. The two men engaged in a furious fight on the floor, fangs snapping and fists flying.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Mr. Nott finally gasped at them, and together they leapt for the door in shock, both she and Ash had to use all their strength to get Isidore out the door. Estelle was slumbering against Scorpious, pale as a ghost.

"V…va…vamp…"

"Vampires" Alexis finished gravely to the other girl.

"My dad is a vampire" Isidore mumbled over and over to himself.

"That means…" Scorpious had suddenly let go of Estelle in horror, and she managed to glare at him from the floor even if she was shivering in fear.

"That they can't die!" Ash finished, and they all stared at each other. This meant that the Order wasn't only outnumbered, but facing an enemy far more powerful then themselves.

"We've got to help them!" Scorpious screamed as he howled Estelle up again, and set of towards the stairs to the entrance. Isidore was not far behind, she and Ash glanced at each other, both having reached for their wands and grasping them tightly. She suddenly realized that she'd really liked him as a friends, and whiteout thinking she pulled him into a hug. At first he went stiff, but then he relaxed and let his head rest against her hair.

"Be careful" He breathed

"You too" She smiled and let go, and together they rushed after the others.

She dashed out the oak doors into a war field, she had to turn her eyes away from the ground as she saw it was splattered with blood, the whole hill was filled with a strange vivid movement of shapes. Suddenly a curse flew past her head, she ducked immediately and glanced up into the face of Antonin Dolohov, a man she'd only seen on picture's before.

"Stupefy!" Ash shouted beside her at the man and he was thrown backwards, at that moment someone grabbed her arm and pushed her in against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET BACK IN!" Shawn screamed at them, he was bloodied, a large cut above his right eye and clutching hiss stomach.

"They're vampires!" Alexis shouted back, ignoring the admonition.

"We've noticed" Shawn's voice was terribly grave and something close to predatory flashed inside his eyes, just like Dragomir's. "I'm not mush help though, since it's not full moon"

The wall shattered behind them, and Shawn pushed them away roughly and engaged another black clad figure into a fight.

"FIRE, USE FIRE!" A shrill voice cried from beside them, Sameera was looking utterly aware now. She and Percival where fighting back to back.

"_Lumine Ignis!" _Percival shouted, and the figure in front of him toppled over as they fire shot out from him.

"Of course, fire can kill vampires!" Ash exclaimed from beside her, but she didn't listen. A dreadful scene was playing up in front of her. Her father was pointing his wand at a man, the power illuminating around the man, he was pointing his wand against the sky, and looking up she saw her mother hanging in the air, twisting in pain.

"LET HER DOWN LUCIFER!" Her father screamed over the yells around him.

"Give me the bock" The man replied calmly, his face showing no remorse, he had a handsome face, pointed features and eyes redder then anyone else's.

Lucifer.

"Mom!" She didn't think before lashing out, her spell didn't even make Lucifer stagger backwards, however he turned his head against her. She slowly realized that the people around her suddenly stiffened, and looking up she saw that they here bound by invisible bands. The whole battlefield had stopped, and the dark figures had formed a circle around Lucifer.

"You didn't know did you? How many we where? Even with the seer…" Lucifer had stopped to send a disdainful glance at Sameera, who was half hidden behind Percival. "And my death demons… they're unbeatable, just like me. You can't kill something that's immortal" A strange smile spread across his face, making him look more dark then ever.

"Couldn't you even come up with a better name? Death Demons is so wanna be" Shawn spit out, from his imprisonment by dark clad figure behind him.

"Ah, the werewolf, of course you would have been of more value if it was full moon, however now you are truly pointless. And no, the name only describes what they are. Bringer of death. Don't compare me to tha fool Voldemort, he was a pathetic excuse of a wizard" Lucifer spat out the words as if they where venom. And swiftly crossed the lawn, Astoria following in the air above him, trashing from side to side.

"NO, DON'T GO NEAR HER!" Her father shouted, as Lucifer stopped in front of Alexis, looking down at her with pitiful eyes.

"You have been quite unreasonable. You made the acquiring of the book a lot harder, I would have had it by know if you wouldn't have interfered" He poke softly, almost in a scolding matter, she tried not to show how her body shivered with fear.

"You where controlling Preston" She breathed instead.

"Yes, he was quite a disappointment" A flare of anger crossed his face, and Alexis suddenly felt bad for Preston. Who knew what Lucifer had done to him?

"LEAVE HER!" Her father kept shouting, unable to move, Alexis slowly realized that no one had cursed her into oblivion. Making her free to move. But what could she do? She was in no way strong enough to overpower Lucifer, but if she gave the rest of the Order a chance…

"EXPELLARIARMUS!" The letters shot out of her mouth before she could stop them, followed by a sharp pain. She wasn't aware of anything after that, everything was blurry, the pain as radiating from her wrist. In her dazed state she vaguely though she saw Lucifer let his fangs sink into her skin, and then flashes and bangs. But the pain was to strong to actually make her care. Was she going to die now? Would the rest survive? Would she ever see James again? Or Fred? Or Megan?

She didn't know for how long, but it felt like her body was on fire, and when she slowly opened her eyes again, she felt so strange. It was like she was burning with energy, and the situation had changed. Her vision was no longer blurred, she could see clear, almost too clear. She could see distinct faces, the battle was on again. Someone grabbed her arm.

"Alexis!" She looked up at Scorpious, his blonde hair splattered with blood, he would have to wash that out…

"You need to wash your hair" She mumbled distinctively, as she rumbled around for her wand.

"Here, Alexis, how do you feel?" Scorpious was helping her to her feet, handing her the wand.

"I feel… strong"

"You got bitten"

"Bitten?"

"By Lucifer"

"Where is he?"

"They sealed him in"

"Who? Sealed him in what?"

"The Order, they sealed him into the Book of Phantoms, when you lashed out against them he lost his wand, and attacked you…vampire style… and in the tumult the death demons released everybody to help Lucifer. Only that the Order was faster. Dad opened the book, and threw it to Lucifer, he accidentally read in it, and you know… sealed himself in it"

"Mom?" She asked worriedly.

"She's okay"

"But the Death Demons?"

"They are fighting to get the book back, but now we're using the Lumine Ignis spell, it hurts them"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alexis didn't wait for an answer, she felt like her body was burning with activity and power, somewhere in the pack of her head she knew it was because of the vampire venom running through her veins. But for the moment she didn't really care, the Order where still outnumbered and she had a bad feeling in her stomach when she had to step over a body, not knowing if it was someone in the order or a Death Demon. How many people had died? Was her friends still okay? She wasn't really sure of her own actions as she joined up beside Sameera to fight one of the Death Demons, Sameera didn't push her away, but seemed grateful for the help. She keeps fighting, dodging, throwing, until her body goes numb, the venom wearing off… the blackness surrounding her getting thicker…

But she caught one very important sight before giving in to the darkness completely. Her father and Lucius locked in a vigorous and dead serious fight. Both aiming to kill.

Alexis yawned softly, feeling the sun on her face. She stretched her body out completely on the bed, but regretted it as every muscle in her body ached as she moved them. She felt empty, an tired, like something had surged through her body and only left enough for her to keep living. She fluttered her eyelids open carefully, and squinted at the sunlight. It irritated her eyes, but somehow she though it was still nice, light, light was nice.

"Alexis, are you awake darling?" Someone asked in a low, slightly tattered voice from beside her. She readjusted her head to look at her father. At first she was going to throw him a snappy remark, but then she saw the scar covering his right chin, and the memories from the fight came rushing back on her. She shot up from the bed despite the pain, staring at him.

"Are you okay, you where fighting with Lucius…" She'd gotten used to calling him Lucius instead of grandfather, he'd never been a part of the family to Alexis.

"I where" A sad expression etched into Draco's features, Alexis barely dared to ask the question.

"Did you… I mean…"

"I didn't kill him dear, he's my father" He pulled her into a hug, and she returned it even if it hurt like hell. She was proud of her father, after all he'd gone through he still choose the right way.

"So what happened?"

"He escaped with the other Death Demons"

"Did they all escape?"

"Yeah, kind of hard to catch them when they have inhuman speed"

"Right. Death demons, that's so a rip-off from death eaters" She rolled her eyes.

"I know" Her father chuckled softly. "How do you feel?"

"My body hurts like hell, but I'm okay"

"Hey language young lady!" Her father scolded.

"Oh c'mon, I've been bitten by a freaking vampire and you are worrying about my language?" She wiggled her eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Whatever, you should rest now" He pushed her back on the bed with a snort.

"Dad… did we…lose anyone?" Her voice wasn't completely steady.

"Theodore, we found him dead… " Alexis throat cloaked up, oh no, Isidore's father…"Alastor gave in and surrendered, we don't know what happened to him. And Cimon is gone, no one knows what happened to him" Her father finished, then left the room. She could feel her heart thumb loudly, Mr. Nott was dead, killed by Dragomir? He had saved them. Cimon gone? Alastor giving in? She'd never thought that day would come, not ever.

**Draco's POV**

Draco closed the door around his daughter completely, and hurried to the room next to Alexi's. He knocked slightly before entering, and smiled seeing that his wife was up, smiling and talking to Scorpious.

It had been four day's since the fight, most members of the Order had already left St Mungos by know, already healed or not needing the healing at all. Alyssa was at home planning her husbands funeral, Theodore, he would miss him. Theodore had helped him form the Serpens order together with Blaise and Graham. And now he was dead, leaving wife and son behind. At least he died for someone he loved, and not for power. That was all the constellation Draco could give himself. Alastor, he wasn't really surprised, Alastor had never been the loyal type. But Cimon, what had happened to him? Had he stumbled under the pressure? Was he dead? No, he wouldn't leave Percival behind like that. Not That Percival was alone anymore, with Sameera always on his shoulder.

"How is she?" Astoria asked softly, her voice still not so strong from the torture.

"She'll be fine in time, the venom is out of her body, but it still hurts" He reached down to place a kiss on his wife's forehead, making his son turn his head away and make a gawking noise. He chuckled again, his kids always had a way of making him laugh. What had he done is he'd lost them? Because he'd trusted his own family? Lucius had betrayed them. He'd actually thought that he had changed, telling that shit story about realizing how much he cared for his family. Even his mother had believed him. And now, he was gone, escaped with the rest of the Death Demons. Draco remembered his father's red firing eyes clearly. Lucius had been tempted by eternal life, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Lucifer could give it to him, and he took it, even if it meant betraying his own family.

Lucifer. Lucifer was gone. He would never reach the same power Voldemort did. He's followers wouldn't be able to do anything without him. The threat was gone. Lucifer was sealed within the book of Phantoms, and the book was hidden safely by the Order. No one would ever be able to find it.

His followers, the Death Demons, they had all escaped. But they had managed to recognize some of them. Mulciber, Rookwood, Dolohov, Theodore's sister Sicera Nott and Cimon's brother Aden Avery. Old Voldemort followers, not any surprises. But it was sad, the way families was broken up, choosing different sides. During the Voldemort's era the families had stood united, now no one really know who to trust. Draco was not even sure he could trust those within the Order anymore, but at least now he didn't have to. A third wizarding war had been avoided, without the help from the ministry. Hopefully the Order would never have to come together again, ever.

**I'm not sure I really got through in this chapter, did you like it? It's a kind of ending, in a way. I could end the story here, if I am really really evil… But I think I'm going to continue it. I have some fun thing planned that I am exited to write. **

**But now I request reviews! Its an order! Lucifer orders you! Sameera have seen into the future that you will review! And the Serpens Order might come after you if you don't… that's right. I created it, I can make it evil if I want to… **

**And if you're confused why Alexis isn't a vampire, in my Fanfiction you have to actually exchange blood with the vampire to become one. And the venom makes you strong for a short while before you pass out from being overworked by all the energy. **

**REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	13. Part 2  It's a New Day

The Serpens Order

Part 2

Chapter 13

It's a new day

…**...**

_Three years later._

Alexis was surrounded by darkness, except for a crack between the curtains, the sun sliding through it carefully, telling her it was morning. She also heard noises from downstairs, wish didn't surprise her at all, some people in this family where strangely early in the mornings. She glanced up to the right, where she could barely see the black haired head of Lily Potter, sleeping soundlessly in her bed, and looking left, Roxanne where snoring softly on the other bed. Somehow, the two smaller girls had forced her to sleep in their room in the Potter/Weasley beach house. Yepp, you heard right, a Malfoy in the house of Potters and Wesasley's, never thought you'd hear that did ya?

Alexis groaned slightly and pushed herself up on her elbows, she glanced down at her wrist, to her black leather bracelet, that covered up the light half moon shaped scar. A vampire bite never fades away, no matter how hard you try to heal it. That's why Alexis always had the bracelet on, even in her sleep, she'd gotten it from her father a few days after she'd been released from St Mungos all those years ago, and never taken it off since. She detangled herself from the covers and slid up from the madras on the floor between the two beds. Grinned slightly at the two girls that where still fast asleep, she and Lily had spent the whole night telling Roxanne not to worry about being eaten by the giant squib. Fred had somehow managed to make his sister believe that the squib always ate at least one of the first year students when they crossed the lake. Lily was starting her second year at Hogwarts this year, Roxanne was starting her first. And Alex herself, where exited about her fifth year at Hogwarts together with her friends.

Trying to move soundlessly she grabbed a sweater from the top of her bag at the end of her madras, and pulled it over her head, before sliding out the door and closing it carefully behind her. And then dashed down the stairs, abruptly halting when she reached the kitchen, throwing herself on the first person in her sight.

"CANON BALL!" She screamed as she collided with a very surprised Fred, and they both toppled over on the floor.

"ALEX! Stop doing that, I swear I am going to have a heart attack before we finish school!" Fred barked at her, from his place whitunder her on the floor, but she could see that he was barely containing his laughter.

"Duh, you have to work out more Freddy, a beater like you should be able to catch a little girl like me" She mocked as she slid off him. Fred had made the quidditch team last year as a beater, and was really proud about it, since his father had been a beater too. So now both she, James and Fred was on the team, wish a lot of their teammates sighed loudly about.

"I am perfectly fit. And you're heavy!" Fred hoisted himself up, and poked her ribs, she gasped dramatically.

"Oh no you didn't!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly right between his eyes, making him look slightly dumb while looking at it.

"Haven't you ever learned not to call a girl fat?" Rose smirked lazily from her place at the big wooden table.

"She attacked me!" Fred waved his hands in the air dramatically.

"And you should be used to that by now son, since she does it all the time" George replied to his son, and Angelina chuckled softly beside her husband. Alexis really liked Fred's parents, she really liked the whole Weasley family. She knew they all had been a bit wary when she first visited them the summer before third year, but now they had all accepted her completely, and she was glad about it.

"I can't believe you're siding with _her_" Fred grunted and slouched down on a seat around the table, as Alexis strode over to the counter, and began scrambling through the cabinet.

"What are you looking for dear?" Ginny, James mother asked her kindly when she grunted loudly in frustration.

"I can't find my cheeseballs" She wailed, and heard a distinct cough from behind her.

"James ate-" Albus started to explain, but Fred had adopted a horrified expression on his face and had leapt over to clasp his hand over his cousins mouth.

"Shut it Albus! We can't poke a sleeping dragon!"

"Actually… you can, it's just not smart" Charlie shimmed in coyly, looking up from the paper he was chairing with Mr. Potter. Dude, Mr. Potter was obsessed with the daily prophet, wonder if it came with being the head of the auror department?

"What where you going to say Albus? James did what?" She asked, her face deeply controlled and her jaw clenched.

"It's to late Al, you've doomed your own brother" Fred sighed in defeat and slumped his head against the table, Rose snorted and Albus only looked perplexed.

"I was just going to say that James ate them last night" Albus finished, and everybody's heads in the whole room shot up. And Alexis froze.

"James. Ate. My . Cheeseballs?"

"Uh-Oh" Albus gulped, seeming to have realized his mistake.

"I hope you aren't to fond of you eldest son Mrs. Potter" Alexis hissed, as she dashed around the kitchen table towards the stairs going upstairs.

"How come she didn't ask me?" She heard Mr. Potter ask slightly bewildered when she was out of the room. And the snorting laugh from his wife before she reached the right door. She didn't nock before hurtling in.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She bellowed, and the only boy who was still asleep in the room gasped before rolling out of bed in shock.

"Merlin Alex, what the hell are you doing?" A very ruffled looking James asked from his place on the floor, rubbing his eyes lazily.

"You. Ate. My. Cheeseballs!" She wheezed in her darkest voice, and finally James seemed to recognize the seriousness in the situation, he glanced up at her from where she was now hovering over him.

"I…I didn't mean to" He tried to smile apologetically, but it didn't work.

"I am going to kill you now" She stated calmly, and a flicker of amusement crossed James face.

"I'm stronger then you" He stated.

"No"

"Yes, you're tiny"

"I'm not tiny!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"Are you really sure insulting me after having eaten my cheeseballs is really a good idea?" Her voice falsely sweet.

"I'm still stronger then you" His voice wasn't as confident anymore, and she smirked viciously.

"I asked your mom if she would care if I killed you"

"She would"

"I didn't wait for the answer"

"Fred will revenge me"

"You sure? I just knocked him over a few minutes ago"

"Damn, he's such a chicken"

"I know, you would think those beater muscles would be good for something but noooo- HEY WAIT, DON'T MAKE ME CHANGE SUBJEKT!" She shrieked and James howled with laughter on the floor, she didn't hesitate before picking a pillow up from the floor, and begun to attack him with it. His laughter muffled between her hits.

"ALEX, I GIVE UP!" He howled when she was practically on top of him, laughing to but still trying to suffocate him with the pillow. On no, she wasn't murderous at all. Maybe she still had some vampire treats?

"You swear to adore me and do everything I say? And never eat my cheeseballs again?" She lifted the pillow for a second, to let him answer.

"NO! BECAUSE I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!" Whit a quick flop he had caught her hands and flipped them both around, so that he was on top of her.

"Ouch Jamie you're heavy" She chuckled in defeat.

"No, stronger"

"You wish"

"I just proved it"

"I let you win" She pouted as he let go of her hands and rolled off her, leaving her to breathe properly. It was sad, he actually was stronger. Somewhere in their fourth year both James and Fred had a growing spurt and became really tall and strong. It was just so unfair. It was about that time when all the other girls started frowning and drooling over two of her best friends too, oh joy. Those frowning girls created one of Hogwarts playboys, James Potter. That she wouldn't have thought when she met him in their first year. Fred was a close second, and it was really annoying, and girls she didn't even know could send her killing glances sometimes. Like it was her fault she was friends with them. They weren't even that good looking!

Okay, that was a complete lie. James had grown almost drop dead gorgeous, she couldn't deny it. It was okay for a friend to notice stuff like that alright? Don't say it isn't! The black tousled hair, lean but yet muscular tall frame and green emerald eyes. Somehow the mischievously lazy smile that never left his lips gave him the whole good-looking-without-even-trying-but-knows-it image. And it was too bad, that he knew it too. Fred on the other hand, was more moderate about it, even if he realized that girls liked him when he joined the quidditch team, she could see why someone would fall for him too. Well built, always tanned darker skin, bronze colored hair and chocolate colored eyes. Somehow, she had one day found herself best friends with the two most wanted guys in the school. Joy.

"Keep telling yourself that darling" James smirked beside her, and she threw the pillow in his face once more.

"Shut it Potter"

"I will if you will Malfoy"

"I'm gonna go down to eat now" She glared at him and jumped off the madras on the floor. James shared a room with Albus and Fred, yeah, all rooms in the beach house was pretty crowded.

"Alexis wait!" She stopped in the doorway, and looked at James who was gazing suspiciously at her.

"Yes James dear?" She tried not to laugh about his appearance, dark blue PJ:s and hair sprawling.

"Is that my sweater?" He prompted while raising one eyebrow inquisitive.

"No" She lied.

"Yes it is. I lost it last year"

"If you lost it this can't be yours" She sniggered and slid out the door, hearing him scramble up behind her.

"Its mine, you stole it!" He yelled when he followed her down the stairs.

"That's a preposterous accusation" She smirked when they reached the kitchen. But of course, this was James sweater she was wearing, that's why it was slightly oversized.

"No it's mine you stole it!" James was pointing accusatorily at her now, and everybody looked at the sweater. She sighed.

"Okay okay, but I was angry with you so I figured I'd steal your sweater"

"How, when, where, why?" James exclaimed, he was such a drama queen.

"I don't remember, but we're square now" She sat down next to Fred.

"Cheeseballs in exchange for my sweater, I guess that's okay" James went over to give his mother a hug and sat down on the other side of the table. Everyone went back to their food like nothing had happened.

"If I'd eaten your cheeseballs you would have killed me" Fred muttered.

"No, I have too much respect for your father to do that" She smiled, and George (she never called him Mr. Weasley, because there was so many Mr. Weasley) laughed. James father looked bewildered once again.

"Being a joke shop owner gives you more respect them being the head of Auror? That's new" He smiled, so she knew it was a joke.

"Take it easy dad, Alexis just slightly twisted" smirked James.

"You are"

"Your face is"

"I would say your mom are but I have a feeling that 'your mom' jokes wouldn't be appreciated right now"

"Don't, my mom's scary" James said as Ginny glared at her oldest son. "And by the way who told Alex I took her cheeseballs?"

Albus gulped, and James flexed his eyes on his brother.

"Lucky you I'm stronger then Alexis" James pointed his fork at his brother, who let out a relieved sigh. Alexis chuckled at the look on Albus face, and he blushed slightly, reminding her of when she thought James had a crush on her in their first year. Fred rolled his eyes, it was kind of common knowledge that Albus had a crush on her, but she tried to ignore it.

"What's with all the noise?" Lily and Roxanne entered the kitchen, both looking sleepstruck. Roxanne immediately glared at Fred.

"Alexis told me the giant squib doesn't eat anyone! You lied!" She shrieked in a high pitched voice.

"Did you _have_ to go spoiling the fun Alex?" Fred smirked, as his sister punched his arm, pouting when he barely twitched.

"Someone has to take care of the female population of Weasleys and Potters on Hogwarts" She smiled, and Rose nodded furiously together with Dominique. Rose was starting her fourth year with Albus and Dominique her third.

"What do you mean?" James asked, narrowing his eyes.

"There's an overly large population of overprotective Potter and Weasley males on Hogwarts too" Rose sighed.

"Hey, what ere you implying?" Fred exclaimed.

"That you make it totally impossible to get a boyfriend! Alexis gives us a little chance!" Rose replied calmly and James stared at her, so did all the other males in the room. Angelina and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"That's very kind of you Alexis, I know the feeling, I had six big brothers" Ginny smiled warmly as she placed a bowl of cupcakes on the table.

"Exactly!" Both Rose and Dominique squealed.

"What's this I hear about boyfriends? Rose is too young" Ron Weasley had just come though the door, tightly followed by Ted and Victorie. Alexis quickly pushed past everybody to impact with her former quidditch captain.

"TEDDY!"

"Hi Alex" He smiled, she eyed him suspiciously. Teddy had just finished his auror training and was now officially an auror.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just checking for scars" She smirked, and Teddy rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair.

"I'm not eleven anymore you know" She stated sourly.

"You'll always be 11 to me"

"Hmpf"

"And back to the matter people! I still don't get it!" James shouted bewildered.

"My son clearly got _your _brain" Ginny snorted to her husband, making Mr. Potter looking even more lost then before.

"What?"

"Exactly" Ginny smiled as Harry and James shared a confused look, making everyone in the room crack up completely.

"I'm saying Alexis distracts you guys so the rest of us have a chance" Rose smiled, and Ron looked at Alexis with horror.

"You're hooking my daughter up with…. _Boys_?"

"Of course I'm not, I simply let her choose them. And then threaten to make their life a living hell if they hurt her"

"Do they believe that?" Fred raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Okay, she wasn't _that _small, she was just petite.

"I say I'll tell you and James" She smiled, and both Fred and James chuckled.

"Alexis is the savior of Weasley women!" Rose shrieked happily, and sunk down in her chair when Ron glared at her, and Ron scurried away when Ginny glared at _him_. Ha, it was easily seen that the women in this family had the most power, fierce read heads! Oh, that reminded her…

"Oi Jamie, how's Milly?" She laughed as his eyes darkened visibly, he and Milly Moore (the Ravenclaw girl he had gone to the Christmas dance with in their first year. She had red hair, it was a perfect match!) had dated for a while last year, and when he dumped her she'd never really gotten over it.

"She's been stalking me with letters all summer!" James wailed, Alexis and Fred exchanged a glance.

"Can't trust red heads" Alexis smirked "No offense!" She added quickly as almost everybody glared at her.

"Rather can't trust Potters, he dumped her" Rose stated and James glared at his cousin.

"Funny"

"I know"

"Who's on for quidditch?" Teddy asks to shut them up, guess being a quidditch captain never really leaves you.

"YAAAAY" And that's the great thing about this giant family, almost everyone plays quidditch. This was going to be _fun!_

They decided on good old adults VS kids, and they required Teddy and Victorie even if they said they should be on the adult side, Teddy being an auror an all. But they still ended up on the kid side, Ha! Wish led to the teams looking like this:

**Adult team:**

Mr. Potter

Mrs. Potter

Charlie

George

Angelina

Ron

**VS**

'**Kid' Team:**

James

Fred

Teddy

Victorie

Lily

And of course the best of them all….Alexis.

Hermione preferred to stay out of quidditch, so she Fleur, Molly Weasley (James and Fred's grandma) and Andromeda (Teddy's grandmother and a woman Alexis really liked. Andromeda had been a Black and still married a muggle born. That woman had some serious spunk) stayed inside, probably discussing something boring. Who knows what. The rest of the kids that weren't playing, including Albus ,stayed outside to watch. Alexis waved slightly to Albus from where she stood with her team on the field, yeah, the beach house had a field behind the house. Perfect for quidditch. And Albus blushed slightly, she vaguely wondered how come the quidditch gene had skipped him, when both James and Lily had it. Rose, Hugo, Roxanne and Dominique stood by him, cheering them on.

"How come no one's cheering us on?" Ron asked moodily, no one answered.

"Everybody ready?" Ginny shouted, and everyone nodded eagerly. This was interesting, the old generation against the new one. She knew all of the adults had been on the quidditch team, but everyone on the kid team (except Lily but she was going to make it soon enough) was also on the quidditch team.

"GO!"

She was in the air immediately, hovering between James and Fred. They where playing by playground rules, meaning no positions, so everybody was practically chasers and one keeper. Teddy immediately took their place as a keeper, and Ron took the one on the other team. This was so _on_.

She'd never thought it would be this mush fun playing adults, the funniest was when she and James darted past his father and took the quaffle right before his face. She and James couldn't stop laughing. But at one point she and James also got into an argument wish resulted in both of them on the ground wrestling. _Again_.

"Merlin, do you two ever get along?" Teddy barked from above them, as Ginny scored on him.

"Just because my mom's better then you!" James shouted back.

"Just get your arse up here again will you! Or do you want to loose to you parents Jamie?" Teddy smirked, and James growled at his god brother.

"Urgh" James shot up in the air again, and she wasn't late to follow, and Lily scored easily just when they came into the game again.

"GO LILY!" Alexis cried loudly." TAKE 'EM DOWN!" Lily giggled and gave her the thumbs up.

"Already giving up son?" George teased Fred, making him scowl.

"Why do we have to have so competitive parents?" Fred wailed at them, Alexis chuckled.

"You should see the playing my family and my family's friends does. _That's_ entertaining"

"Malfoy still plays?" Ron shouted from across the pitch, and Angelina smacked him above the head. Alexis ignored the sour tone to her surname.

"Yeah, Scorpious has made it his life goal to become a better seeker then dad" She glanced at James. It had been another strain on her brother and James relationship when he became a seeker on the slytherin team in their third year.

"He's never going to become better then me anyway" James stated confidentially, and she shoved him harshly.

"They won over us last year. He snatched the snitch right in front of you. It was hilarious" She giggled, and received a few angry glances. Did everyone on this family place in Gryffindor? They're so _judgmental_.

"You have some serious loyalty issues" James stated.

"Tss, I don't despise people in the other houses, if you think about it. Gryffindor and Slytherin are most alike, that's why it's relationship is so restrained"

Silence.

"Or that might just be me…" She trailed away…awkward.

"Let's just play" James said gravely. Sigh, he just couldn't get over the fact that she had friends and family in slytherin could he? It was really annoying sometimes.

**Harry's POV**

Harry watched his son James and Alexis bickering over their game of wizarding chess. Fred was snoring loudly from an armchair not far away and no one else ever managed to get them to stop, so no one else tried. They had all placed themselves in the living room after dinner. The quidditch had gone on forever, since none of the team's wanted to give up. And it wasn't until Hermione had come out and ordered them to come in when it was beginning to darken that they agreed that it was a tie.

He shifted slightly so that he could flip the page of the daily prophet, and Lily mumbled slightly in her sleep from beside him where she was leaning on his arm, fast asleep. Ginny smiled across the room at him, and he grinned back, his wife hinted against Alexis and James, where it had gone quiet too. He narrowed his eyes but turned his head back to his eldest son anyway, immediately realizing what his wife meant.

Alexis had fallen asleep against James shoulder, her blonde hair spilling out over his shoulder. He smirked slightly at his son, who only grinned back lazily. It was funny, those two fought or bickered almost always over something, it was quite entertaining really. But sometimes he would catch them, in a moment like this when they where just so comfortable in each other's presence. His son didn't even think it was anything strange that she was cuddled up against his shoulder, he actually looked quite pleased and had slid one arm around her waist reassuringly.

Harry shook his head at the two teenagers and returned to his paper, but his other son caught his eye. Albus was looking slightly unhappy from his place next to Rose, glancing over at James and Alexis. Harry sighed, he'd never though he'd see the day when a Potter fell for a Malfoy. But that seemed to be the case, his youngest son had fallen for Alexis Malfoy, it was only a crush, and it reminded him slightly of Ginny when he first met her. Crushing on his brothers best friend, because that was what Albus was doing. Upon realizing he had been caught looking he resolutely turned back into his conversation with Rose, and Harry chuckled slightly.

Teenagers. He hadn't been like that had he? No, he couldn't.

He still remembered when Alexis first visited. He hadn't liked the thought at first, but when Albus also had begun talking about her when he started Hogwarts, Lily started wailing about wanting to know her. And so she came, and at first he had thought she was completely without Malfoy treats except for her looks. (She was very alike her father) Reminding him of Sirius, the black sheep, different from the rest of the family. But he had soon understood there was a big difference. Alexis was very protective of her family, she did not despite them at all. She'd said a lots of times she didn't care wish house her friends was in, and he'd heard her scolding James for his rivalry with her brother multiple times.

And she did have those Malfoy treats, she was undoubtfully witty and a good witch. Sometimes he found it strange that she'd become friends with his son and Fred. She wasn't ashamed of her background at all, and he knew James didn't approve too mush of Slytherin's. Therefore the fighting with Scorpious. But maybe that was the thing, she was practically a female version of James and Fred, they needed a friend that wouldn't take their joking seriously and could retort back just as wittily. Yeah, that was it.

It still got strange sometimes though, even if he liked the girl. When someone would bring up the old rivalry between him, Ron, Hermione and Draco, or the death eater thing. She'd become oddly quiet, like she knew things she wanted to say but couldn't, and then end up saying something in the line of 'He's changed' in an undoubting voice. And Harry believed her, if Draco hadn't changed he could never have raised a girl like Alexis, because she truly was a piece of work. But it was in those times, speaking of her family, when she would really look like a true Malfoy. She was surrounded by people who she knew had a bad history with her family but still didn't let it get to her, he had to give her credit for that.

All and all, Alexis Malfoy was still something of a mystery to him, he liked her, his family liked her. Heck Lily adored her, she'd come home last year speaking of Alexis in a way that made him think that Alexis had treated her like a little sister. And Lily looked up to Alex like a role model, and he had nothing against that. Alexis was a strong and independent girl, that was the kind of role model he wanted for his daughter.

Alexis trashed around in the couch, and then snuggled into James even more, and looking up he saw that his son had fallen asleep to, his head lolling to the side and resting on Alexis head.

He hoped his son would realize someday that what eh thought might just be friendship, was something more. Harry could almost see it! Okay truth to be told Ginny had said it to him, but anyhow, neither James nor Alexis seemed to think of each other like that. And from what he'd heard from Albus, James didn't have a hard time getting girls. He sighed loudly, James was way to like his own father, when Albus was alike him. Well, at least his father got the girl in the end didn't he?

**Sooo? What did you think? This is the start of Part 2, because it's a new part in Alexis life, a lot can change in three years and now she's older and has to handle a bunch of new problems. But I can tell you, the Order isn't out of the picture either. This was kind of an introducing mushy-gushy chapter, and in the next one they're going to Hogwarts.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this change? **

**Can we reach 20 reviews before the next chapter? Can we? CAN WE? **


	14. Her Love's a Revolver

The Serpens Order

Chapter 14

HER LOVE'S A REVOLVER

…**...**

Two days later they stepped off the train at the Hogsmeade station, Megan immediately scattered away to take care of the first years. Yeah, Megan was a prefect, and she was going to be the death of them all!

"JAMIEEEE!" Suddenly a loud and shrill voice cut through the air like a knife, and she, Fred and James froze in their steps. James clutched his eyes together tightly.

"What are you doing mate?" Fred asked perplexedly.

"I'm thinking that maybe if I wish really hard she'll go away" James breathed, not opening his eyes.

"Keep dreaming dude" Alexis snorted as Milly threw herself over James, almost sending them both to the ground.

"Jamiieee, how come you didn't answer my letters? Where you horribly occupied?" Milly glared at Alexis over James shoulder.

"Eh, Hi Milly…" James seemed like he wasn't sure what to do with the girl in his arms.

"I thought he dumped her?" Alexis hissed to Fred, who shrugged.

"So did I"

"Milly doesn't act like a dumped girlfriend" She muttered.

"Are you jealous?" Fred scuffed her lightly, making her take a step sideways, she put all her strength into pushing him back, but barely made him twitch. Oh _now_ he uses his muscles.

"I'm not jealous!" She wheezed back, making him chuckle and roll his eyes significantly. Hey! What was he implying? She'd gotten over her crush on James years ago, okay she hadn't had a boyfriend yet. But she was planning on changing that this year, yeah, this year she was just going to live life!

They didn't wait for James, since Milly had engaged him into a snogging session, and boy had they seen enough of that. That had practically been their mealtime entertainment during last year, and after a few times it had grown really tiring. Instead they jumped up into a carriage with Aaron, Brian, Courtney and Shannon. Brian and Courtney where glaring at each other, last year they broke up after having dated since first year. It hadn't been fun and Courtney had cried every night for a week. And Shannon had finally given her crush on Aaron up after so many years, that guy really was clueless.

She actually thought it was really nice meeting them again, she, Megan, Courtney and Shannon had grown really close over the years. The way you do when you live so close to people. The carriage ride wasn't long, and soon they could distinguish the illuminating light from the castle. She felt a familiar warmth spread through her as they drifted closer, Hogwarts had grown into a second home for her during the years. A place she felt safe. You know, when people weren't running around trying to kill her. Preston had never returned to school, and she hadn't heard what had happened to him. But she could imagine, and it wasn't pretty. Sometimes she felt bad for him, he had been a bully but he would never have done all those thing if he hadn't been controlled by Lucifer.

She strolled into the Great hall together with Megan who had reappeared, and Fred had gone looking for James. He was probably in a corner sticking his tongue down Milly's throat. Yuck. As they sat down the first years came striding in, she waved to Roxanne who looked proud but nervous as she strutted down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. She caught Estelle's gaze when she looked over and the other girl smiled and waved. They had seen a lot of each other during the summer, mostly she'd been twinned together with Scorpious. Repeating, Yuck.

They watched as the first years got sorted, and she tried not to look too pleased when Milly was pushed away from James lap and towards the Ravenclaw table by some sixth year. She clapped loudly when Roxanne got sorted into Gryffindor along with some other kids, and then turned her head towards McGonagall. But she didn't say anything important, only that the Forbidden Forest was well… _forbidden_. Like Duh.

She suddenly felt something tickling her neck, and glancing over her back she caught Stanley glaring at her viciously. Dude, he just never gave it up did he? He was probably the biggest douchbag in the whole school, and she just… argh. She'd barely spoken to him during the last years, and whenever she did he always said something completely obnoxious.

Megan was gazing into the air unfazed, and Alexis grinned evenly.

"Hey Meg, how's Barney?" She grinned wickedly, as she thought, Megan went completely red immediately.

"How should I know?" Megan mumbled into the table.

"Who's Barney?" Fred asked curiously, as he and James leaned in to hear better.

"A childhood friend of Megan, muggle and _hot_!" Shannon and Courtney gave small catcalls from their seats where they had listened too.

"Way to go Meg!" Courtney high fived a very embarrassed looking Megan.

"Didn't think you had it in you" James ruffled Megan's hair, smiling widely, Megan only glared at him.

"I didn't, Alexis made me!"

"I did not! How could I make you kiss him?"

"You kissed?" Shannon and Courtney echoed.

"Can we speak about this later?" Megan exclaimed looking like she was going to pass out from embarrassment.

"Whatever, we want details!" Alexis mused and returned to her food, ignoring the small snort from Megan.

"Sooo… Alexis?"

"Yes?" She looked up suspiciously at James, who was wiggling his eyebrow at her, undoubtedly hinting at something.

"Did you kiss someone?"

"Er…" Truth to be told she hadn't, she had actually not kissed anyone since Fred in their first year. It wasn't that she didn't like any guys, but they never seemed to like her. And for some reason she was never asked to Hogsmeade, it was unnerving. She didn't have a low self-esteem or anything but hey, why don't anyone ask you? That could make any girl start wondering.

"You would very much like to know that wouldn't you?" She finally smirked, not letting her thought shine through, That as one of the great things of growing up in the pure blood society, you became a great actress.

"You wish" James snorted.

"No you do!"

"You-"

"Cut it off lovebirds!" Fred sighed.

"I do have a girlfriend you know?" Scoffed James, glaring at Fred.

"Yeah I thought you broke up?" Megan asked.

"I thought so too, but I guess not… I mean, she's kinda freaky"

"Then why do you date her?" Megan looked truly bewildered.

"It has it's benefits" James smiled smugly, making Megan gasp and smack him in the back of his head.

"You're such a _boy_"

"Thank you for noticing"

…

The days passed by quickly after they arrived at Hogwarts, it was always the same thing, you got in to the pattern really quick. And the day before quidditch tryouts, she wasn't surprised to find Lily hunched in a corner of the deserted common room, a book open in her lap but her face staring into the flames of the fireplace.

"Hey Lills, Whassup?" She called and the smaller girl jumped high.

"Oh hey Alex, I was just… nervous about tomorrow"

"How come? You own everybody at quidditch, you're better then James by far" She dump down beside Lily on the couch, making Lily who was lighter, bounce slightly.

"It's just… everybody expects me to be good at quidditch with my parents, what if I'm not god enough? I've only played with family before"

"You're forgetting a very important part of that statement… 'just family' is some of the best players there is. I think you're good to go" Alexis smiled, and Lily shrugged slightly.

"I guess…"

"I know you're gonna kick ass out there, and you know us two would make a good team out there as chasers" She smiled at Lily, and was vaguely reminded of how Teddy had helped her out in her first year, guess she was the one helping out now. And actually she was glad that Lily opened up to her, Lily needed an older girl to talk to that she wasn't related to. James and Albus loved their sister but they where so over brotherly.

"Damn James for having the seeker spot" Lily laughed.

"You'll get it when he graduates, but now I have to go study, you know OLW year" Alexis dashed out of the couch as fast as she had sat down.

"Ey Alex… that's the boys dormitories" Lily reminded her as Alexis was at the boys stairs, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm aware Lily"

"We're not allowed there" Lily pointed out, looking very much alike Hermione.

"I'm aware of that to, but I don't care. But you should not follow my lead or ever do what I do, because then your brother's would kill me, okay?"

"What would I wanna do in the _boys_ dormitories?" Lily looked bewildered and Alexis had to contain a smile.

"I dunno… anyway goodnight Lily"

"Goodnight" Lily called after her as she skipped up the stairs, clutching her books to her chest. And then dashing through the boys dormitories without knocking as usual.

"ALEX!" Four voices shrieked at the same time, in very girlish ways one might add.

"Hi guys!" She grinned, as James laughed loudly at the look on Aaron's face as he snatched up a jersey to pull over his head.

"Tss, you're only shirtless Aaron, take it easy" She slouched down next to James on his bed. Glaring at Brian when he wolfwhistled loudly.

"He has a girlfriend" She pouted at him.

"Bet he'd dump her for you" Fred muttered under his breath so silently that she wasn't even sure she heard right, and decided to let it go as no one else commented on it.

"Okay guys, STUDY!" She wailed and punched James in the shoulder, making him roll out of the bed.

"And I'm doing that better from the floor?" He scoffed after the thud.

"Not my fault you're a chicken who can't even defend his own bed"

"You did not just go there"

"I just did" She shrieked as James leaped back onto the bed, and easily knocked her off on the other side.

"HA!"

"Stupid boys!"

"Speaking of boys…" James started mischievously, and the other boy's eyes widened considerably too, Fred's for a totally different reason then the others.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"Alexisssss…. C'mon you've never told us about your first kiss, I'm your best friend" James wailed.

"What am I then?" Fred asked in mock offense.

"Sidekick?"

"Shut it Jamie!"

"Boys… I think Megan will qualify as my best girl friend and therefore only she has the right whom I kiss" She said, her eyes darting past Fred fast enough for the rest not to see, well except Fred himself.

"Best _girl _friend, we're your best buds" James gestured between himself and Fred, and Brian and Aaron slid out of the room and down to the common room. Hey! No fair, now she was alone with her two best buds! Oh no, now she's even thinking like James now, oh who's she kidding, she knew the guys was her best friends.

"Look James I'm not telling you okay?"

"Plleeeeaaaaseeee… you know wish people I and Fred have kissed" James pouted.

"Yes and a considerably large amount too" She snorted, James didn't even have the guts to feel abashed. Git.

"You don't have to tell us Alex" Fred joined in, and their eyes met for a second. It wasn't like he still was in love with her, she was sure of it. He'd dated multiple girls since their kiss, not that he got together for real with one of them but he did not crush on her anymore. But they had sworn sometime in their second year never to tell anyone, just because it would be too weird, and Fred had been worried James would be upset or something.

"FRED! You're such a girl mate" James scoffed at his best friend, as Alexis realized she was still on the floor and crawled back onto James bed.

"Give it a rest James!"

"No! I wanna know! _Pleeeeaaaaassseeee_ Alexis?" Okay, getting back onto the bed was a huge mistake, now she was in a close range of the puppy-dog-look wish James had mastered perfectly.

"Why do you even want to know?" She decided on an offensive reply, and it got the desired effect. James turned his head away muttering.

"No reason"

"Good, then we can study" She cheered.

"Study is nerdy" James wailed, _again_.

"You're nerdy"

"Oh that wasn't even funny!"

"You aren't funny!"

"Your mom's not funny!"

"You guys realize you've already been through that fight like a thousand times?" Fred asked from the floor where he had spread out the books around him.

"NO!" She and James echoed together, and she groaned and sat down on the floor next to Fred. She really did have to study, OWL year was a _bitch. _

…

Next morning Alexis was woken by Megan, who was shaking her vigorously.

"Meg! Don't wake meee-" She wailed loudly and trashed around in her bed to bury her head in the soft blankets.

"Alex! James and Fred are waiting for you, they say it's quidditch tryouts"

"_Riiiiiight_" Alexis bolted up quickly from her bed and headed for the door in a dazed state.

"Alex…"

"Yes?"

"Clothes"

"Right" She glanced down at her pajama sweater and shorts.

"No left"

"That's not funny" She scrambled around for some clothes, stupid Danielle who had put the tryouts so early in the damn morning. Who was even up at this time? Okay, it wasn't really that early, she'd just gotten into bed very late last night. Since she'd been studying with the boys. She just new she would regret it later. Danielle Jordan was the only one left on the team from Alexis first year (except for James) and she was now the captain, and a tyrant of one too, she was almost worse then Ted. She quickly put on some other clothes, not really looking at them, and then waved goodbye to Megan before dashing down the stairs.

"_Finally_" James sighed when she almost knocked into them at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not here for you Jamie"

"Hey Alex!" Lily squinted out from her dormitory and joined up beside Alexis, who smiled sweetly at a dumb looking James.

"Traitor" He pouted as Fred pushed him against the door, Lily snorted loudly and they followed the guys. Alexis glanced at Lily who looked extremely nervous, maybe she needed some cheering up?

"OUCH Why the hell did you push me?" James squealed from the ground as Lily and Fred howled with laughter.

"No reason"

"Hmpf" She smiled sweetly at James, and they walked in peace for the rest of the way to the pitch. There was a normal amount of students trying out, she recognized some of them from the previous years. And the stands where already filling up, she briefly saw Milly somewhere in the stands. Mental sigh.

Alexis, James and Fred followed Danielle over the pitch and gathered in a circle around her as the rest of the students that where trying out filed out on the pitch too. Soon everyone was huddled together in the middle to hear what Danielle had to say.

"We're starting with a few laps around the stadium, then dividing into groups, chaser and keepers are testing together and the beaters follow James and Fred. Everyone got it?" She spoke in a loud and clear voice, everybody nodded solemnly. "Good, what are you waiting for? Show us what you've got!" She added with a shout, and everybody was in a hurry to scramble up on their brooms.

"Tell me who your first kiss was" She jumped high as James dove up beside her when she'd kicked off from the ground together with the rest.

"Will you let it be?"

"No"

"Well, you'll never get an answer"

"Why not?"

"It's private"

"Tss, private doesn't work with best friends" James pouted, she made an overdramatic sigh and turned her broom abruptly to dash away from him and catch up to Danielle. Some of the students could already be ruled out since they barely managed to stay on their brooms, she tried not to giggle and smiled approvingly to Lily who also seemed like she was trying to contain laughter.

Soon Danielle divided them into groups, and Alexis and Danielle surveyed the keeper and chasers tryouts, as James and Fred started instructing the beaters. When it was Lily's time to try and score she held her breath, she giggled inwardly when she saw James lean over from across the pitch to try and see better. But they did not need to worry, Lily easily put the quaffle through the goal, and after that five more. Mark Spinnet, Philips little brother and now a sixth year, was easily the best keeper. She missed Philip, he was really funny and if Mark was anything like him she would be delighted to have him on the team.

After about an hour Danielle called everyone down to the ground, and then had a quick and hushed discussion with the guys. And after that turned to the expectant tryouters.

"It was pretty obvious wish to choose, so I'll tell you right now" Danielle smiled as everyone broke into mumbles.

"As keeper we chose Mark Spinnet"

Mark broke out of the crowd and headed over to give Danielle a hug, wish made everyone laugh since she looked so surprised and then mumbled something about not hugging the captain.

"As beater we have Simon Lee"

Simon was fourth year and really good, he looked truly surprised and headed over to thank Danielle.

"And as chaser we have Lily Potter"

Alexis, James and Fred fell into loud applause and shouts, as a blushing Lily went over to thank Danielle too, sending dagger glances at them to make them shut up. The rest of the students disappeared quickly when they weren't chosen, and the people in the stands followed them as Danielle gathered her new team.

"Our first match is against Hufflepuff, so from now on where going to train harder then ever, you all got that?"

Everyone nodded gravely.

"Well then…. GO GRYFFINDOR!" Danielle suddenly exclaimed in a happy voice and everyone jumped highly surprised of the change and then laughed. James swooped Lily up in a bone breaking hug, and the moment he let her down Fred picked her up. Alexis kindly waited beside Fred as Lily struggled to get free from him.

"You're embarrassing" Lily mumbled and Alexis was sure she was the only one who caught her glancing up at the descending back of Lysander Scamander, a second year Ravenclaw. She would have to interrogate Lily about that later.

"No we're not" She exclaimed instead and pulled Lily into a hug.

"Thank you" Lily mumbled in her ear, only loud enough for Alexis to hear.

"You're welcome" She knew Lily talked about the night before, and not today. They broke free of each other and Lily set off over the grounds to catch up with Lysander, James narrowed his eyebrows, but Alexis elbowed his ribs harshly before he had the time to say anything.

"Hey, unfair!" He exclaimed sulkily.

"Nah, it's just fun"

"Who's your first kiss?"

"LET IT GO!" Both Alexis and Fred bellowed at the same time and James stopped in his tracks, glancing between them suspiciously, Alexis gulped.

"Fred… do you _know_?" James pierced his eyes through Fred who backed slightly.

"No…"

"You're lying, how can you lie to your best mate?" James wailed.

"I'm not lying, I don't know!" Fred exclaimed and Alexis rolled her eyes at him, he was not a very good liar.

"Look James, let it go" And with those words she left the boys, and headed in for the changing rooms.

…

**Fred's POV**

James didn't press the matter for the rest of the day, since they mostly hung out with Alexis, but Fred could feel that his best friend where building up to something. And the moment they entered their empty dorm that night, James rounded on him.

"You _have_ to tell me Fred!"

"Tell you what?" He played dumb, knowing it would irritate James.

"Who Alexis kissed you moron!"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He narrowed his eyes at James, who took a step back, looking puzzled.

"I…I… that's not the point!" James shook his head violently and pointed at Fred.

"Then what is James?" Fred noticed that they had stepped up closer to each other and where both glaring.

"She's out best mate, therefore we should know everything about her" James pouted, apparently running out of reasons.

"_As_ her best mates _we_ should respect her privacy"

"Well _you_ know don't you, then why can't I?"

"James, quit it!"

"Why?" James hissed, now looking angry. And suddenly Fred couldn't take it anymore, James could be such a jerk sometimes, maybe he deserved to know, it would shut him up at least.

"Because I was there" He said calmly, turning away from James.

"What, what do you mean you where _there_?"

"I kissed her, back in our first year" Fred said the words calmly, but his inside was boiling, memories of his past crush on Alexis came rushing back. How he had felt angry with James for being a jerk, and the knowing that Alexis preferred James over him. Even is she didn't say it in words it had been obvious, even for an eleven-year-old boy.

"YOU WHAT?" James had lashed out and caught his arm to spin him around, and was staring at him disbelievingly.

"I kissed her" Fred repeated calmly.

"How could you do that? We agreed that no one should make a move!" James hissed, and Fred realized that this was the biggest fight they had ever had as best friends and cousin. And they had been inseparable since childhood. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it, Alexis seemed to bring it out of them like back in their first year. He and James had barely talked about it since then, and back then they had only had a kind of silent mutual understanding. She was the only reason they had ever fought, and Alexis was also the only reason that Fred could really bring himself to look at James as the jerk he could be sometimes. When it was someone else he didn't really care, James was his best mate and he sided with him. But when he hurt Alexis…

"She was upset because you had been a jerk to her or something, I couldn't help it!" Fred exclaimed too, the calm voice gone. James looked dumbstruck.

"Did… did she… you know?" His voice died away as he stepped away from Fred and sunk down on his bed.

"It was out first year James, it was only a quick kiss, and she didn't feel the same way about me, I guess" Fred shrugged, he didn't want to talk about this anymore, he was over Alexis in that way, but it was still hard to talk about it.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

For a moment both of them stared at each other, Fred could see the denial in James, he wanted not to care but he obviously did.

"James, why do you care, I mean really? You and Milly are all over each other, you can't have both ways" Fred sighed.

"What are you implying?" James asked suspiciously, he still looked angry, Fred was actually surprised he hadn't hit him yet.

"Nothing"

"Well don't, Alexis can kiss whoever she wants, I was just surprised it was you"

"Whatever you say"

"Hmpf" James laid don on his back, and then demonstratively turned his back on Fred.

"I'm sorry James, didn't know you felt that way about her" Fred felt a smirk coming up his chin.

"Oh shut it Fred, I don't!"

"Whatever"

After that Brian and Aaron entered, and looked between the smirking Fred and angry James, not even bothering to ask and then dashing into their beds too. In a few minutes they where all fast asleep, well except both Fred and James. Fred knew James was lying awake too, but didn't say anything. As long as James didn't hurt Alexis, James needed some time to figure things out. Wish he was probably not going to do, knowing his best friend he was probably still raging and rambling in his head over the kiss. Maybe imagining Fred himself being strangled? Yeah probably.

**I'm not happy with this chapter, just so you know. It didn't come out the way I wanted and It just felt like rambling, but it's better then nothing and it brings the story forwards. **

**I've done some fanart to this story, you can go to my profile for link!**


	15. Can't Catch the Wind

The Serpens Order

Chapter 15

Can't catch the Wind

…**...**

Alexis stared at the poster in front of her, she was the only one in a large group of exiting chattering girl who was staring at the poster in disgust rather then excitement.

Hogsmeade weekend, this weekend, that sucked. Nobody had asked her yet, and she was starting to seriously doubt her flirting skills. This one guys earlier that day had been walking towards her, looking incredibly nervous and then stopped abruptly and turned around in a hurry even if she'd smiled at him. And seconds after that Fred and James had shown up and she was still dateless.

Damn.

And speaking of the boys, they'd been acting kind of strange lately according to her, ever since the tryouts a few days before they'd been kind of glaring at each other. But James had finally stopped bugging her about her first kiss, at least that was something. Woho, a small beacon in her very dark and alone future, her very _dateless_ future.

"What's up with you Alex, you've been down all week?" Megan had suddenly slid up beside Alexis, looking at the poster too with a dreamy face, bet she wished Barney was here.

"I still don't have a date for Hogsmeade, I mean everybody else has! Well not you but if I go with you I will spend the day hearing you ramble about what you and Barney would do if you where together"

"I would not!" Megan exclaimed blushingly.

"Yes you would" Alexis tilted her head slightly and shoot her friend a serious look.

"I can't believe _you_ don't have a date" Megan grabber her arm and pulled her out of the crowd and towards the great hall.

"Believe it. Not even one guy have asked me, have I gone ugly?" She narrowed her eyebrows, and tried to roll her eyes in an effort to look at herself. It wasn't a big success and Megan fell into hysterical giggles beside her.

"You think _that's_ why no-one has asked you?" Megan gasped through her giggling attacks. Those attacks had become a lot more regular this year, Megan was just one of those girl who you really could see that she was in love.

"What other reason could there be? I have awesome humor" She smiled to herself.

"You're not ugly! It's the guys!" Megan grasped Alexi's arms to keep straight and people started to glare from their place blocking the entrance to the hall.

"Yeah, that's my point… no guys have asked me?" Alexis stated vividly, glaring at her friend who seemed to have a hard time breathing properly.

"Not _those_ guys! James, Fred, your brother!"

"What's with them?" Now she was getting confused and dragged Megan with her to the side of the door when people started making annoyed noises.

"They're intimidating, no guys dare asking you because they are afraid of them!" Megan had stopped laughing and was gathering her composure back.

"Noooo waayyyy" Alexis busted out horrified, that could not be it! Or could it?

"Yes way Alex"

"That sucks!" She exclaimed and Megan raised one eyebrow at her, Alexis decided to ignore her friend's not so subtle hint. Then Megan nodded at something behind Alexis and slid away quickly.

"Meg where-?"

"Hey Alex" Suddenly a smirking Ash was in the front of her, and she took a surprised step backwards, colliding with a third year Hufflepuff girl who squirmed before scurrying away, with a scared look at Ash.

"Ash, you're scaring the students" She rolled her eyes.

"She was a Hufflepuff, they're always scared" Ash stated, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's up Montague?"

"Oh, last name basis, that's harsh" Ash pouted and grabbed her arm just in time to drag her out of the way of another student. Resulting in her standing very close to him, way to invade the personal space limit.

"Huh?" She glanced at his hand around her wrist and he let it go, letting her step away a half step to look up at him.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me Malfoy?" Ash didn't even stop smirking while saying the words, like it wasn't strange at all.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed, staring openly at him and ignoring the fact that the closest students turned their heads wonderingly.

"I asked if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with-"

"I heard the question!"

"Then why did you say 'What'?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Do you already have a date?"

"Noo…"

"Are you saying no?"

"Noo…but-"

"Then it's settled then. Now excuse me I have to go let your brother scream at me for half an our or so" Ash didn't even wait for her to answer before striding past her and towards the slytherin table. Where Scorpious was glaring darkly at Ash who shrugged in response.

She had a date. And not any date. She, Alexis Malfoy had a date with Ash Montague! It was crazy! She didn't want to go on a date with Ash, he just hadn't given her the time to say no… okay he did but still, it was Ash! And also the only guy who asked her. She involuntarily glanced over at Megan who was talking with Fred and James down at the Gryffindor table. Was she right? Ash was probably the only one who would dare ask if she was right, he didn't mind starting a fight with James and Fred, he did that all the time. He could handle her brother. And…he was the only one who asked.

Why not? At least she had a date. Smiling she made her way over to her friends and slid down next to James, Megan's eyes immediately widened.

"He asked you out didn't he?"

"How did you know?" Alexis exclaimed, damn Megan was attentive.

"WHO?" Both James and Fred shouted.

"YOU ASKED MY SISTER OUT?" Scorpious shouted from across the hall.

"Ash asked Alexis to Hogsmeade" Megan mused.

"You said no didn't you?" James looked worriedly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"No"

"No as in no or no as in yes?"

"I didn't get that bro" Fred glanced at James.

"I said yes, he was the only one who asked, and all of you have dates, well except Megan but she'll be daydreaming about Barney" Alexis looked down at the table, it was true, they had no right to be upset. James was going with Milly, Fred with some chick she did not remember the name of.

"But Montague? I hate him!" James growled from beside her, and Fred nodded.

"He's a douche"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is!" James stared at her unbelievingly.

"No it isn't, let it go. You have no right" With those words she left the table as quickly as she had sat down, and left for her first class without breakfast. Damn boys.

…

**Megan's POV**

"I can't believe she's going out with Montague!" James exclaimed from his place out sprawled upside down on an armchair. Trying to copy Megan's essay (while being upside down?) and then Fred copied James copy. The circle of life.

"It's you fault she's going out with him" She stated calmly and snatched her paper away from James, who glared darkly at her before flopping around into a normal sitting position.

"How? How can that be? I hate that guy!"

"You hate every guy she dates" Megan looked intently at James, who twitched involuntarily under her gaze.

"I do not" He mumbled, and glanced at Fred, and for a seconds she though she saw a slight blush creep up Fred's cheeks.

"You do, and you're the reason she said yes to Ash. Because no one else asked her, and it's because you scare them away!"

"We do not!" James and Fred chorused.

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrow disbelievingly, and the two boys glanced at each other.

"Anyway, Ash is so going to cancel" Fred stated confidentially.

"Why would he? Alexis is like… awesome" James sighed, and she and Fred both stared at him for a second.

"Because he's hanging out with Scorpious, and Alexis is Scorpious sister, and he's like overprotective or something" Fred mused.

"Yeah, we haven't seen _that_ before in any other guys concerning Alexis" Megan spoke with a heavy sarcasm, and the guys glared at her. She smirked back and returned to her almost finished essay, Alexis really had no idea the effect she had on the guys in her life, it was rather amusing sometimes.

…

Alexis was in a good mood the day of the Hogsmeade trip, like the rest of the girl's she'd been active in the fight about the mirror and had actually put on some makeup. Chosen clothes after what looked good instead of comfort, and it had resulted in a pair of black boots, black tight jeans and a blue top. She followed a bouncy Megan down the stairs for breakfast, and smiled happily at everyone around her. Megan glanced at her suspiciously.

"What's up with you today?"

"Why do you ask?" Alexis grinned to her best girlfriend.

"You seem so… happy" Megan looked her up and down "You don't really _like_ Ash do you?"

"What do you mean?" Alexis stopped abruptly and stared at Megan.

"I mean… he is a slytherin, and kind of… you know" Megan started to explain silently.

"No I don't know! And what if I do like him!" Alexis hissed back and Megan's eyes widened in chock and… horror?

"_Noooooo_, really? _Him_?" Megan made a disgusted face and Alexis snorted.

"You can't say you don't think he looks good Meg"

"Okay he's hot, but still-"

"Look Megan, I don't care if he's a slytherin, my whole family is slytherin, I don't care! And I've known Ash a long time, we've been through _a lot _together" Memories of the war against Lucifer and the training they received from the Order flashed past her eyes. And she tried to keep a natural face.

"But is it enough?" Megan actually looked at her now, seeming like she was trying to figure out what Alexis was thinking, of course Alexis was too good of a liar to let anything off.

"Enough?"

"Yeah, aren't there anyone else you like… more?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" She distractedly started walking in a fast phase, and Megan had to jog to catch up.

"No wonders" Megan's voice was sarcastic and she seemed to share a internal joke with herself, Alexis decided to let it pass as they entered the great hall and James, Fred, Lily, Roxanne, Albus, Hugo-, well let's just say the whole Potter/Weasley family was huddled together at the end of the table.

"What's up?" She slid down next to Lily, as Megan went to sit with Shannon and Courtney who loudly where discussing flirting techniques.

"A wedding!" Lily, Roxanne, Rose and Dominique exclaimed together in girlish voices, making the boys cover their ears.

"Who? When? Where?" Alexis exclaimed too, in a shrill voice rather unlike her usual voice.

"Teddy and Victorie" Lily giggled from beside her, and Alexis let out a loud gasp.

"You're kidding me"

"Nope" Lily popped the 'p' smilingly, and pointed at a letter in front of them.

"It's for you" Albus clarified to her as she simply stared at hit. Then she snatched it up and rip the paper open, and drew out a white paper with ornate edges and letters.

_Invitation to the wedding between Ted Lupin and Victorie Weasley_

_You are hereby invited to the gathering of joining Ted Lupin and Victorie Weasley into marriage. _

_1 of January._

_The big white house at the end of Whinginton Road._

_/ Teddy and Victorie_

"The beach house? A winter wedding at the beach house?" She looked up.

"Isn't it romantic…" Dominique sighed dreamily.

"It's perfect!" Alexis drew the still giggling Lily into a tight hug.

"It's during Christmas, so mum wondered if you would like to stay with us?" James asked from across the table, after having pinched Dominique out of her daydreams.

"Sure, I'll ask my parent's immediately. Oh I'm so exited, oh we need to go dress shopping!" She exclaimed and the other girls squealed.

"Shopping!"

"This just turned into a deeply girlish moment…" Fred spoke in a slow voice, and the boys glanced around at the girl, looking quite scared.

"We'll go at the beginning of Christmas break, to Diagon Alley?" Rose asked the girls, just as exited as the rest of them.

"It's settled" Alexis smiled, and propped half a sandwich into her mouth.

"I'm so jealous of my sister" Dominique glared at her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Don't be, Teddy' a pest" James snickered and stared as Alexis propped the other half into her mouth. "Ever heard of chewing?" He added to her and she tried to pout at him, wish turned out to be hard with your mouth full of sandwich.

"It's kind of them to invite me" She mused to herself, as she swallowed.

"Why wouldn't they?" Roxanne asked with big eyes.

"I mean… history and stuff…" Alexis trailed away, glancing at the boys for help.

"Teddy considers you a friend, or at least a little sister" Fred smiled, and she smiled back. He always had a way of making her feel better. For a second she felt herself relaxing but it quickly went away when she saw James look darkening from his place in front of her, and like she expected, a familiar voice rang out from behind her. Shortly after.

"You ready Alex?"

"Sure" She smiled at Ash, who was standing behind her, ignoring the stares from the family she'd been sitting with. She flipped her hair around as she stood up, and then smiled to her friends.

"I'll see you later" She chirped and took Ash's outstretched arm, ignoring the obvious growls from the group. And when they decided from the table she heard Lily exclaiming loudly that she didn't like Ash, and Alexis rolled her eyes. Lily was too much like her brother for it to be healthy.

Together they joined up with the rest of the students at the entrance hall, people where huddled in groups or pairs.

"Remember what I told you" Scorpious hissed to Ash as he swiftly passed with Estelle, who looked quite happy to see Alexis and Ash together.

"You two look perfect together" She whispered into Alexis ear, finally someone who was happy about the date. She glared at her brother as Ash rolled his eyes and nodded solemnly.

"Better me than someone else right?" Ash smirked to Scorpious.

"I'm not sure yet" Her brother mumbled back darkly, and then was dragged away by Estelle.

"What was that about?" She leaned over to Ash as they started walking towards Hogsmeade, Ash chuckled slightly beside her.

"Your brother set up some rules for our date"

"Rules?" In surprise she dropped his arm and stared up at him.

"Yeah"

"What are they?"

"I'm not telling you" He smirked back and she smacked him slightly on the arm.

"Not fair" She exclaimed.

"Life isn't"

"I know"

"I know that you know" Ash cast her a serious glance and she knew what he was referring to.

"Let's not talk about that, it's in the past" She sighed and Ash nodded slightly.

The rest of the walk they laughed and joked about unimportant things, like the way Professor Bole's vein in the temple became strikingly read when he became angry, or the fact that divination was a completely rubbish subject and that the tea smelled like feet. Alexis actually found herself having a real good time, and for once it was fun not to argue with Ash or compete with him, just being like this was nice, a little unusual… but nice.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go to Madame puddifoots, so the three broomsticks?" Ash asked as they departed from honeydukers, she smiled at him.

"Too right Montague"

"Ouch, the last name thing again"

"Don't wanna give you any false hope" She smirked and he glanced at her with narrowed eyebrows for a moment. But the moment was broken when they entered the three broomsticks. The pub was crowded with friends and couples, and Ash placed one hand at her back to guide her through the crowd. She tried not to be so aware of his hand, but it was hard not too, especially as they passed both Scorpious and Estelle, and James and Milly. Milly grinned triumphantly at Alexis as she leaned closer to James, who was sending daggers at Ash. Milly tried in vane to get his attention back and Alexis couldn't help but smile to herself as they sat down at a table in the corner of the pub.

"I'll go get some butterbeers" Ash strode away to the counter and she looked around the pub, sighing loudly when she saw Scorpious getting up with Estelle, and one minute later they slid down on either side of her.

"Scooore, go away!" She whined and tried desperately to push her brother away, but he didn't budge.

"Having fun?" He grinned but she could see that he was looking slightly worried.

"Until you showed up" She pouted and Scorpious reached up to ruffle her hair, making her scoff at him.

"Don't mess up my hairstyle!"

"Seriously, don't annoy her Score" Ash had come back, not looking very surprised that Scorpious and Estelle where there. Her brother coyly grinned to Ash and Estelle smiled apologetically.

"Soooo, what you two been up to?" Scorpious asked, glancing at Ash who sighed loudly.

"Not breaking any of your rules Score"

"Where is Isidore?" Alexis asked, wanting to take their mind off those 'rules'

"Studying" Scorpious stared at the table, and Alexis knew exactly what he meant by that. Isidore had buried himself into school ever since his dad died. Of course he had grown better over the years, and he wasn't hurting anymore but he never went to Hogsmeade, he didn't seem to date either. Alexis felt sorry for him, his dad died protecting them, and she owed him her life. A pause of silence followed as no one knew what to say and then Estelle resolutely reached over to poke Scorpious.

"Let's go" She ordered.

"Why?" Scorpious pouted, glancing between Alexis and Ash.

"Because!" Estelle grabbed Scorpious arm and dragged him away, and he only had the time to send Ash a warning look before they where gone in the crowd.

"Finally" She looked at the spot where they had just disappeared, and figured she didn't want to know what they where doing now.

"Yeah" Ash chuckled, and they drank the rest of the butterbeers without interruption, except when Alexis accidentally chocked on her butterbeers and started coughing violently, making Ash laugh.

"Not funny, what if I had died?" She glared when she stopped coughing.

"You wouldn't, I would have saved you before that"

"Yeah, good job of helping me" She said sarcastically, and Ash rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out of here" He got up and extended his hand for her, she considered it for a moment before taking it and this time he held her hand, instead of her arm as they made their way out of the pub

About an hour later they reached Hogwarts entrance again, and Alexis glanced up at Ash under her eyelashes. A small smile playing over her lips.

"I had fun"

"No wonders, I am fun" Ash smirked and leaned against the doorpost. Alexis looked around at the almost empty entry yard, and then back at Ash. He was looking incredulously at her, with eyebrows slightly narrowed.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm trying to figure out if it's worth it" He mused.

"What's worth it?"

"This" Ash placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up towards him, and then gave her a soft kiss. Alexis responded immediately, it was completely different from her kiss with Fred, then she'd been surprised, this time she wasn't. This kiss was something totally different, it was for real, the other one had just been a quick peck on the lips.

"Damn" Ash breathed as they withdrew from each other.

"What?" She asked for the third time.

"I just broke one of the rules"

"Oooh, kissing me was breaking a rule?"

"Practically any kind of physical contact was against the rules, and now I broke another one just by telling you about the rule" Ash smirked and she let out a low chuckle. That sounded like her brother right.

"He doesn't have to know" She whispered and stood up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ash stared at her shocked.

"Alexis Malfoy… I knew you where vicious but this…" Ash didn't seem to mind though, and a small smile spread over his face. Alexis grinned mischievously, she didn't really know where that had come from, she'd just blurted it out. But she didn't mind, she was Alexis Malfoy, master of deceiving. She could pull this off easily, it was actually kind of exiting.

"Bye Montague" She smiled and swiftly turned around, leaving Ash at the door with a slightly confused look but a cocky grin on his face.

What had she just done?

Alexis dashed up the stairs all the way to her dorm, rounding Megan in the common room without saying anything. Now when she left Ash she realized what she'd done. And mostly, why would it have to be a secret? Was it because of her brother? Somewhere deep down she knew it wasn't her brother stopping her from wanting to tell people.

"Alexis, what is it?" Megan came bursting into the dorm after Alexis, and fell onto the bed next to Alexis.

"I just kissed Ash" Alexis whispered slowly, staring up at the roof, and Megan gasped next to her.

"YOU KISSED ASH?"

"Would you like to scream a little louder? I think there are some Slytherin's down in the dungeons who didn't hear you" Alexis glared at her friend.

"You kissed Ash?" Megan hissed again as an answer and Alexis hauled herself up to look at her friend.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone"

"But why, I don't understand, do you fancy him? Are you dating-?"

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone" Alexis prompted.

"But Alex-"

"Just promise… as my best girlfriend" Alexis pouted and Megan cursed.

"You just _had_ to break out the girlfriend rule"

"So you promise?" Alexis smirked.

"I promise, but Alexis, are you sure of what you are doing? I don't want you end up getting hurt" Megan looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm totally in control" Alexis answered confidentially, but inside. She wasn't sure, it was Ash! She didn't know if she could trust Ash, but still… why not take the chance? It had been a long time since she just went for something without thinking. She needed to be a little reckless, she was in Gryffindor for god's sake! She'd better start acting like one.

**I know this chapter is a little shorter then usual. But it felt like a good place to stop here. Soooo? Alexis and Ash…. You didn't see that coming did you?**

**Please review and tell me what you think about the story, and thanks to all of you that have reviewed. I really appreciate the advices and knowing that people actually like and read the story. That's what keeps me going.**


	16. Legacy

The Serpens Order

Chapter 16

LEGACY

…**...**

The next few weeks passed by in excitement for the upcoming quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Of course the Gryffindor's weren't that nervous, hello? Hufflepuff? They're like giant pygmypuffs flying around on sticks. So when the awaited morning came Alexis woke up feeling thrilled about the game and quickly got ready, she braided her hair tightly and put on her uniform. With an eager smile she descended the stairs to find James, Fred and Lily waiting in the common room.

"Lily, just promise you'll be careful-" James started, and clutched his sisters shoulders.

"Jamie, I'm okay! Stop nagging me!" Lily tried to break free but wasn't successful and James pulled his sister into tight hug.

"It's a tuff game sis, I just don't want you to get hurt" James mumbled into Lily's hair and Alexis chuckled lightly to make her presence announced. James head shot up and he quickly released Lily, who brushed away imaginary dust from her shoulder. Fred rolled his eyes at the scene.

"You ready to kiss some pygmypuff ass?" Alexis chirped happily, and Lily nodded solemnly.

"You betcha" Fred smirked and together they went down the stairs, Alexis felt almost carefree until they reached the entrance to the great hall. Where a familiar shape was lounging against the frame waiting.

"What's he doing here?" James groaned from beside her and she glared at him.

"I still don't get what you have against him?"

"He's friends with your brother" James mumbled darkly as Ash called out towards Alexis.

"Can I talk to you?" He smirked.

"Yeah" She waved back slightly, and nodded for the rest to keep going and went over to Ash, who was grinning wickedly. The moment the others had disappeared from sight he bent down and gave her a soft kiss. Giggling she pushed him away.

"Ash! Not here, someone might see us!" She exclaimed and caught his hand, starting to lead him away, and slid into an empty corridor not far away.

"Hmpf, it's annoying" Ash groaned when they stopped.

"Huh?" She still had her mind on avoiding to get detected, and only gave his words brief attention.

"Not being able to kiss my girlfriend in public" Ash mumbled and caught her face between his hands, forcing him to look up at him. A small smile played across her lips at the words. That was the first time he'd called her his girlfriend. It sounded…nice. A bit foreign and unusual but still, who would have thought Ash Montague would be her first boyfriend? Correction, first _secret _boyfriend.

"Poor you" She taunted and reached up to kiss him back, and twirling his dark brown hair between her fingers. She could feel his chest vibrating as he chuckled.

"I know" He mumbled.

"But seriously, we have to be more careful, and especially when James and Fred are around" She said seriously and withdrew from Ash, but he still kept his hands around her waist.

"I'm not scared of them"

"That's not what I mean, just, if they find out Scorpious will too, do you want that?"

"Er…no" Ash gulped and she smiled at his nervous expression.

"So it's settled then? You'll stop wanting 'to talk' to me. Gosh you have to learn how to be stealthy" She mocked and Ash scowled.

"I am stealthy! I'm a slytherin, you're the gryff!"

"Uh-huuh, means I am brave, you are afraid of my tiny brother"

"He's not tiny, and it's not him I am afraid of. I just have some respect for your father"

"Chicken"

"Heey, you wanted to keep it a secret too"

"For your sake"

"Whatever you say baby" Ash rolled his eyes, and she sent him a mixed up look between a glare and a stare.

"You called me _baby_"

"Yeah, so?" Ash asked coyly and now she definitively glared.

"Don't do that" She ordered and poked his chest with her finger.

"Okay, okay…. Baby" He smirked and she punched his shoulder, he yelped and let go of her to clutch his shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm dating the only girl in the school who actually hits like a dude. Don't you ever slap?"

"I can do that too" She offered and Ash took a quick step back.

"I'm fine" He glared and she smiled victoriously. "But Alex, I actually did want to talk to you" He continued and she nodded.

"You did?" She faked surprise and he sighed.

"Yes Alex, conversation is an important part of a relationship"

"That sounds like a complete cliché, and does it pass for secret relationships?"

"_Alex!_"

"Sorry"

"I just wanted to wish you good look for the game, I'm sure you'll kick some serious ass" He smirked and stepped closer to her again, she twinned her arms around his neck.

"I sure will"

"That's my girl" he mumbled and gave her a kiss before a loud noise made them break apart. They both poked their heads out from the corridor and looked towards the entrance, where peeves was making trouble as usual.

"I better go, will you be cheering for me?" She smiled.

"If you beg for it"

"You know I never beg" Ste stated.

"Damn"

"Sucker"

"Funny, I'll cheer for you, but not for your team" He smirked and she pouted at him before sliding out from the corridor and started walking in quick steps towards the entrance, hearing Ash follow not far behind.

"Good luck baby" He whispered as they departed at the entrance and she scowled in response before locating her girlfriends at the table.

"Hi guys" She smiled as she slid down with the girls. Megan looked at her suspiciously and then shook her head slowly to herself, but Shannon smiled brightly.

"Hey Alex! We where just discussing you, me and Courtney have a suspicion-"

"I told you she's not-" Megan started to exclaim but Shannon clasped on hand over her mouth.

"That you're dating someone" Courtney finished, looking smug. Alexis laughed out loud and Megan seemed to relax.

"That's outrageous, why would you think so?" Alexis gasped through her fake laughs. Sometimes it was almost scaring how good she was at hiding the truth.

"You've been acting like it. You know, like Megan here with Barney"

"If I had a boyfriend, you would know" Alexis chuckled and sipped on her pumpkin juice, watching as Shannon and Courtney shared a look and then seemed to give up.

Not much later Alexis stood huddled up together in the changing rooms together with the rest of the team. Adrenalin on the top and exited to be up in the air soon. Danielle tried in vane to get them to calm down, but gave up and instead joined them. They were all confident that they were going to win when they went out on the pitch to the mixed sounds of cheers and 'boos'. She let her gaze wander the stands, and smiled when she saw Ash lazily waving and Scorpious hissing something to him, and the two of them started to argue about something, making Isidore trying to break them up. She smiled and turned back to her team, patted Lily on the shoulder reassuringly and jumped high when James turned up beside her as Lily strode away.

"Do me a favor, keep an eye on her" He mumbled, one arm now lounged around her shoulders.

"You got it mate" She confirmed, and James sighed.

"Why couldn't Albus be the one on the team instead of Lily? She's so small" He whined.

"James, I was at the team when I was a first year, and I was just as small then" She stated and turned around so that she was facing him.

"My point exactly, you got hurt" His face screwed up into a grimace and she saw how pain flashed across his face. It was a common expression when people talked about her accident back in their first year, she'd been dead for minutes. But she didn't remember it, so it was the people around her who remembered her being dead, so she tried to avoid the subject.

"I was reckless, she'll be fine Jamie" Alexis smirked and clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's just… I can't go through that one more time" James mumbled and then strode away as Danielle yelled at them to take their positions, Alexis stared at his retreating back. That was one of the most honest things she'd heard James say in a long time, he had never actually told her anything about the accident, she didn't think it had made such an impact on him…

Shaking her head she went up into the air together with Danielle and Lily, and in short the match was on. She made habit of glancing over at Lily regularly, but it was unnecessary, she was playing perfectly and had scored twice within shortly. Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of James dashing past, spying for the snitch, and Fred and Simon hit bludgers around them like crazy people. Not to anyone's surprise, they crushed the Hufflepuff team completely, and when James caught the snitch, they where already in the lead. The team collapsed into a hug when they reached the ground, and Danielle excitedly jumped up and down because she'd won her first time as a captain, and Lily joined in the jumping with a similar fashion. The pitch started to fill with people and Alexis laughed as Lysander pulled Lily into a hug, and Albus scowled loudly and the two of them broke away quickly.

"Aaaaw Albus, don't be like James" She smiled and Albus blushed a little, as Lily hurried after Lysander.

"Don't you like James?" Albus answered, looking at her with incredulous eyes. For one second she simply blinked.

"Only as a friend" She finally said silently, and Albus nodded.

"You played good anyway" Albus smiled before he was pushed away by Fred, who hosted her up into a hug. Giggling she hugged back.

"WE WON!" He bellowed loudly and she sent him a look.

"Surprise" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…but anyway"

"Party in the common room!" Somebody shouted out and everyone hooted loudly. And all the Gryffindor went back to the common room in a big crowd as the sun slowly settled behind them.

A few hours later the party was still on, bottles of butterbeers and firewhisky that Alexis had no idea where they had come from where scattered around the room. She was vaguely aware that the room was spinning and that she couldn't stop giggling about a joke Mark had pulled about half an hour ago.

"I miss Baaaarneeeyyyy" Megan whined from beside her on the couch where the two girls had slumped down exhausted.

"I miss Barneeyyyyy toooooo" Alexis joined in, and handed Megan the firewhisky bottle. Megan considered it for a moment and then took another sip.

"I wish he was here, you would like him" She sighed and buried her head into Alexis shoulder, and Alexis patted her friends head slightly. As a Shannon swerved by together with Aaron. Alexis let out a catcall and Shannon giggled hysterically.

"Is he hot?" Alexis blurted,

"Like fire… like firewhisky… where is the firewhisky?" Megan mumbled distractedly.

"In your hand"

"Oh"

"Hey girls" Courtney suddenly dashed down between the two girls.

"COUUUURTNEYYY" She and Megan exclaimed together and hugged the other girl fiercely. Courtney hiccoughed and then fell into laps of laughter.

"Sorry girls, I've gotta go looking for my best buds" She dizzily waved goodbye to Megan and Courtney who where having a stage whispering conversation. She noticed once she'd left them that she'd brought the bottle with her, shrugging she took another gulp and started swaying as she heard her favorite song play.

"Heeyyy Alex, take it easy" She'd almost tripped over a bottle on the floor when someone caught her, she looked up into Fred's face.

"Hey Fredddyyyyyy" She threw her arms around his neck and let him support her. "You smell good" She distractedly murmured into his t-shirt and he laughed loudly.

"Right back at ya"

"Where is Jamie? I haven't seen him around?" She let go of Fred as she sobered up for a second, and looked around.

"He's-" Fred didn't have the time to finish the sentence when she heard a high pitched laugh cutting through the room.

"You've gotta be kidding me" She breathed and pushed herself towards the sound. But unfortunately it wasn't a joke. She found James and Milly together on the couch, James trying to have conversation with Brian at the same time as Milly was all over him. Alexis snorted when Fred reached up beside her.

"I have no idea what he sees in her! And do they even allow Ravenclaw's in here?" She pouted and Fred glanced worriedly at her.

"She's not that bad" Fred tried, but didn't sound very convincing.

"Look at her running her hands all over him, it makes me wanna puke" She scoffed sourly.

"That could also be the firewhisky" Fred tried to take the bottle away from her but she held it out of reach for him and sent a death glare at him. Instead she took a few dancing steps towards the couch and sunk down next to Milly, James grinned widely but Milly glared.

"Hey Alex, had to much of the good stuff?" James grinned wickedly and she pouted at him.

"Not really, at least I know how to have fun" She glanced at Milly, to let her know the comment was directed directly at her. Milly gasped outraged.

"You bitch" She hissed under her breath, only loud enough for Alexis to hear. And Alexis smiled sweetly at the other girl and let out a low rippling chuckle, flipping her hair around.

"That was a little uncalled for wasn't it?" She hissed back, and cast a glance at James who was talking to Brian and Fred.

"No, I know what you are up to!" Milly spat.

"Huh, and what's that?" Alexis leaned back coyly, playing with a strand of her hair, she noted Albus watching her from across the room vaguely, and smiled quickly at him before returning to look at Milly.

"You trying to steal my boyfriend!" Milly exclaimed and Alexis fell into laughter once again.

"Oh that's so sweet… you don't get it do you. You aren't James girlfriend, he broke up with you… didn't you get it" She chirped to the other girl, and somewhere in the back of her mind she despised her own girlish voice.

"We got back together" Milly answered stonily.

"But you don't have to worry, if _I_ wanted him, he wouldn't be with you" Alexis ad actually mean the comment to be soothing, she didn't feel like fighting. But Milly took it differently.

"You think you're so cool don't you? But do you know something? You belong in slytherin, with the rest of your death eater family" Milly murmured coldly, and for a second Alexis was speechless.

"At least I know how to keep my boyfriends!" She hissed back.

"You'll have to get one first" Milly laughed and turned around to James, twinning one hand into his already tousled hair. Alexis made a grimace and a puking noise before dashing off the couch quickly. She heard Milly's laugh after her as she pushed herself through the crowd, she could imagine Milly running her hands through James her with a victorious smile and suddenly Alexis felt like a prisoner in the warm and crowded room. She wanted out.

She made her way dizzily to the portrait hole, and almost fell over trying to get through it, the fat lady scolded her loudly when she shut the portrait behind her and set of down the stairs. She couldn't walk straight so she zigzagged through the dark corridors. She took another gulp from the bottle and one of the portraits at the hallway sighed to her, she ignored it and continued strolling around the castle. Not having a single clue where she was heading. Some time later she found herself in the Hieroglyphic hall, and stopped in front of the door that she knew lead to the Slytherin common room. She considered the door for a moment, she'd always known where the slytherin common room was, but she'd never been in there. Somehow she though it would be cheating on Gryffindor, but now, in her drunk and angry state of mind, she knocked on the door harshly. She leaned against the wall for support as she felt her head spinning violently.

"What do you want?" She vividly recognized a third year slytherin girl in the doorway.

"Can you get Ash for me?" Alexis murmured as she felt her eyelids getting heavier.

"Ash Montague?"

"Mhm…"

Alexis didn't know how long she waited, probably just a few minutes, but she was barely conscious when she felt a pair of hands turning her head up, she grinned drunkenly up at Ash who stared disbelievingly at her.

"Alexis… are you drunk?" He sighed.

"Yes sir!" She exclaimed and put her bottle up, then turning it upside down. It was empty.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked while hosting her up, one arm around her waist to keep her straight.

"Why noot honeyy? What if I wanna se my boyfriend?" She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. Milly was wrong, she did have a boyfriend. Hah!

"Well that's good Alex but-" Ash pulled away and she sunk back onto the floor pouting, with tears rising in her eyes.

"Milly was riiight, I can't keep a boyfriend better then her" Alexis whined.

"What are you talking about? Alexis?" Ash crunched down beside her.

"That Milly chick, she's a bitch" Alexis murmured and once again noticed that the bottle was empty.

"What did she do?"

"She said I belonged with the rest of my death eater family" Alexis put her head in her hands. _And_ she dated her best friend James, Alexis added in her mind.

"She doesn't know anything" Ash voice was cold and full of despise, and a second later she felt herself being swooped up. She buried her head into his sweater as he carried her into the common room. She vividly noticed that it was empty, but what she mostly noticed even if she was drunk was the familiar feeling that washed over her. It reminded her of home, the stone walls, the cold floors and the leather furniture. Maybe she did belong here, maybe the hat made a mistake.

That was her last thoughts before she passed out.

…

Alexis yawned widely and trashed around the bed. She lay like that before she noticed that her head was banging, and that she wasn't in her own bed. The drapes around it where green, and the covers had a familiar scent…

Oh my God. She sat up abruptly, and looked around, she was sleeping in Ash's bed. She recognized his smell, but why? Why was she sleeping in Ash's bed? And more importantly, why wasn't he?

She crawled up, noticing the she was wearing the same clothes as last night, and peeked out from the curtains. Next to the bed was Ash, sleeping on the floor, on some blankets and pillows, she smiled gracefully at him for a second. That was really cute, he could be a gentleman sometimes. Then looking up she noticed a fully clothed Scorpious glaring at her from his bed.

"Hey brother" She grinned, slightly abashed.

"Alexis what the hell are you thinking? Showing up here in the middle of the night drunk? You could have been caught by a teacher! You could have been expelled!" Scorpious hissed and Ash stirred to life, she groaned.

"Do you have to scream, my head hurts!" She whined and put her head in her hands.

"Because you have a hangover!" Scorpious hissed again. Alexis glared at her brother, she couldn't remember how she had gotten here. She vaguely remembered standing outside the slytherin common room entrance door. And before that… ah, she'd fought with Milly and she'd been acting like a bitch. Well, both of them had been acting like bitches. Alexis was not proud of some things she remembered saying, but Milly had gone too far. She yawned again and stretched her hands out over her head, thinking she must look like hell.

"Look Score, she just-" Ash started to explain.

"I have no idea why you are joining this argument Ash! And why the hell did she ask after you for?" Scorpious spat to his best friend, and Ash shrugged back.

"I was drunk Score, I could have said any name" She sighed and her brother seemed to relax slightly. She glanced at Ash, she didn't remember much from their conversation, and she wanted to ask him about it.

"Just… go back to your dorm before anyone notices" Scorpious sighed and she nodded, standing up quickly and regretting in immediately. She made a grimace in pain and Ash was at her side immediately, touching her arm lightly.

"You okey?"

"Yeah"

"Alexis, go!" Scorpious sent her a glare, and she pouted at him before heading towards the door. She stopped in the doorway, turning around.

"Ash, can you accompany me? I want to know what I rambled about last night" She asked, hoping her brother wouldn't start shouting about that. Because it was true.

"Sure…" Ash glanced at her brother, and Scorpious nodded. So Ash followed her out the door and down to the common room. It was still empty so they didn't have to whisper.

"What did I say last night?" She sank down on one of the couches.

"Only that Milly was a bitch, and something about not keeping a boyfriend. I didn't get much, you where pretty wasted" Ash chuckled as he sat down beside her, and slid one arm around her shoulders reassuringly. She grimaced.

"Not a pretty sight eh?"

"You're always pretty"

"That's sweet, but you're kinda obligated to say that. So I don't believe that" She stated. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you called me honey by the way, is that going to continue?" He raised one eyebrow and she fell into chuckles despite her bad hangover.

"I did? Noo, I am not going to call you that again"

"Good"

"It was really cute of you, you know, letting me have your bed" She smiled, her chuckles dying out, he glanced at her.

"I didn't really have choice, you passed out in my arms" He smirked "I had to carry you all the way upstairs"

"Oooh, you're such a gentleman" She taunted and Ash glared at her.

"Don't you have a place to be" He pushed her out of the couch and she snorted as she headed for the door.

"See ya Montague"

"Sure Malfoy" She could hear the smile in his voice as she closed the door behind her. Then she set of through the castle, she'd really been lucky last night not to encounter any teachers. Ten minutes later she crawled through the portrait hole after the fat lady had lectured her about being irresponsible, and found a messy common room. That unfortunately wasn't empty.

"Alexis!" Megan exclaimed, and everyone turner around to stare at her. She smiled apologetically to her friends, James and Fred stared at her together with Megan.

"Where where you? You just disappeared last night!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah we where worried" James added. She barely glanced at him, he was probably to occupied snogging Milly to even have noticed she was gone.

"That's none of your business. And now excuse, me I have a hangover" She marched past them, and up the stairs to the girl dormitories. As she suspected Megan dashed into their dormitory shortly after her.

"Alexis!" She hissed in a whisper, Shannon stirred in her sleep and Courtney didn't even move. They had all been pretty wasted last night.

"Yes Meg?"

"Where you with Ash?" Megan stared at her, and Alexis didn't have the heart to lie. Megan would keep her secret, she was a great friend.

"Yes, well, I passed out and slept in his bed-" Megan's eyes widened "But he slept on the floor. Meg, my brother sleeps in that room to you know"

"Oh right, but why Ash?"

"Well, you know that kiss… it wasn't just one kiss, we're kind of secretly dating" Alexis blushed slightly and Megan gasped.

"You're together with Ash? Why are you keeping it a secret?"

"I dunno…. Ash didn't want to upset Scorpious and you know how James and Fred don't like him. It's just simpler this way"

"I can't believe it… you really like the guy?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I really like him"

"Wow"

"Mm, and Megan, if you tell anyone you're dead"

"Figured" Megan sighed, and hen they both collapsed into sleep on their beds again.

**Alexis is on the roll, she's beginning to grow reckless isn't she? This is the first time I wrote someone drunk, and I hope I managed. Also I wanted to show another side of Alexis, she's kind of bitchy in this chapter, because I don't want her to be too dull. A character isn't only good or bad, there is always something in the middle. And Alexis is going through a new period in her life right now, I wanted to show that she isn't always nice. **

**What do you think will happen? Write and guessJ also… REVIEW!**


	17. Under His Spell

The Serpens Order

Chapter 17

UNDER HIS SPELL

…**...**

_"A kiss may ruin a human life" - Oscar Wilde_

Alexis felt the pressure of OLW year crushing her down against the ground, she had loads of homework and more kept coming. Even James and Fred had stopped getting detentions all the time because even they felt that they had to study. So that was pretty much her life the coming months, sleeping, eating, studying, and then she woke up the next morning and started from square one again. She barely had any time to see Ash, and when they did meet they where both distracted thinking about their homework.

That was why she was incredibly relieved when Christmas break started, and she happily hugged Megan, Courtney and Shannon goodbye at the entrance. Courtney where staying at Hogwarts, Shannon wasn't leaving for her home until the next day, same for Megan. They still wanted to sty to attend the Christmas ball. Alexis and the rest of the Potter/Weasley had decided to skip the dance. Because they where all doing a trip to Diagon Alley together a few days later anyway, and then it was the wedding that needed preparation. Victorie wanted a big and beautiful wedding, and Teddy of course agreed with her because… well you can't disagree with the bride.

She waved goodbye to the girls when she saw her brother and Ash turning up around the corner, she dropped her bags and skipped over the floor to leap at her brother. He caught her easily and she gave him a tight hug, this was the first Christmas they where spending away from each other, and she didn't like it. Scorpious and Ash where staying at the school for another few days with Isidore before going to home. Scorpious hugged her back tightly, and she smiled slightly at Ash over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you would choose _them_ over us" She let go of Scorpious and he sent a glare towards the big family a few feet away from them that where waiting for her. She smacked him across the back of his head lightly.

"Bye Alexis" Ash took advantage of the moment as Scorpious and James glared at each other and pulled her into a hug too, she knew he wanted to give her a kiss. But was glad he didn't blew their cover.

"Bye Ash" She mumbled back into his neck, and let go, knowing that they had hugged for a moment to long for it to be okay. "Send my regards to Isidore and Estelle" She smiled and started backing away from them, Scorpious sighed and nodded. And Ash stared down at the floor, she knew it upset him that she chose James and Fred over him, but they where her friends. She couldn't just stop being friends with them because she was dating him. Er… secretly dating. She smiled apologetically to them both before turning around, and focusing on the family before her instead.

…

Alexis laughed out loud when James did a loop right in front of her, he glared at her from the floor and then punched Albus who had joined Alexis in the laughing. Someone shouted hysterically behind them, and they turned to see Hermione trying to hunch everybody into groups of apparating, so they could finally get to Diagon Alley. Something especially the girls had been longing to do. Alexis quickly hauled James up on his feet (feeling a little guilty that she had tripped him on purpose, but only a little) and hurried over to the rest. She slid up beside Rose and Dominique, who where the most exited one's by far. Alexis had gotten to know the girls a lot better during these few days she'd spent at the beach house with them, preparing for Teddy's wedding. Victorie was having a high pitched conversation with her mother Fleur some feet away from the girls about her wedding dress. Apparently she wasn't happy with the one she had because it clashed with her hair so she was buying a new one. Alexis rolled her eyes, Victorie was part veela, she would look good in anything. Wish was exactly what Teddy was trying to tell Victorie, who wouldn't listen to her soon to be husband.

"Everybody got someone to apparate with?" Hermione shouted and a chorus of 'yes' and 'mm' sounded through the living room that they where crowded into. Alexis grabbed Ginny's hand together with Rose and Dominique, and a second later she felt the familiar feeling of being apparated. The dizziness, the complete loss of time and space and the turning inside out of her stomach. Yeah, felt exactly the same every time, she'd been apparated the first time during the war against Lucifer, when the Order had tried to prepare all the kids for the upcoming fight. Then next thing she knew they all dashed down on the streets of Diagon Alley. She almost lost her balance as Dominique fell to the ground beside her, and only managed to stay up straight because she was still holding on to Ginny, she gave James mother a brief and grateful smile before helping Dominique up on her feet again. It took a while for the family to clear up, but after some time they parted in girls and boys. All the women and girls followed Victorie to find a wedding dress and dresses for themselves as the guys disappeared to find dress robes. But judging from the smug looks on James and Fred's faces that wasn't the only thing that they where going to buy.

"I am so exited, this is the first wedding I've ever been to" Lily squealed ad hey reached Madam Malkin's and entered. Victorie immediately went towards the wedding dresses, and everyone else scattered around trying to find something fitting. Ginny, Hermione and Angelina chatted happily as they searched for dresses, and Fleur went to help her daughter.

Alexis looked around the shop, she didn't usually shop at Madam Malkin's, but at Twilfitt and Tatting's further up the street. A shop that was popular among pureblood families such as hers. But she still picked up a dark blue floor length dress, and another strapless gray one. After that she went to help Lily find a dress, she was strongly reminded of a pygmypuff when Lily happily held up a pink fluffy dress. And agreed that it was really cute.

"Did you find anything?" Rose came up beside her, a big pile of dressed in her arms.

"Only two"

"Oh but they are pretty, aren't they Dom? Dom? Dominique?" Rose frantically looked around for her cousin, and they both turned as they heard a muffled sound from behind a pile of clothes.

"Here"

"What happened?" Rose hurried over, and pushed some clothes away, to let Dominique poke her head out from the pile. Alexis laughed so hard that she almost started crying at the sight, together with the rest of the women in the shop.

"I slipped" Dominique mumbled abashed, as Fleur hurried to help her daughter up, trying to keep from laughing herself.

"Okay, stop trying to steal my thunder sis" Victorie send a mock glare at her sister, who glared back while trying to get away from a dress that had clung onto her jersey. "And all of you have to help me choose a dress" Victorie continued and ordered them all to sit down outside the waiting rooms. And because Victorie was the bride, they all followed orders.

"What about this one?" Victorie chirped, while making a pirouette in front of the mirror.

"It's pretty" Hermione praised, and Alexis tried not to make to much of a noise as she woke up. She hadn't noticed she'd fallen asleep, must have been sometime between the 15th dress and the 20th dress Victorie tried out. Alexis didn't understand how Victorie couldn't like the dressed, she looked absolutely fabulous in all of them.

"I don't know…" Victorie regarded herself in the mirror uncertainly. "Teddy doesn't like gold…"

"Teddy isn't marrying you because of your dress dear, he is marrying you because of you" Molly, James and Fred's grandmother spoke kindly from her chair, and everybody nodded eagerly. Victorie glanced at them skeptically.

"You think?"

"We know" They all chorused and Victorie let out a small giggle.

"I guess I'll take this one then"

"Good choice" They all chorused again, and Alexis let out a sigh of relief. She'd already chosen the grey dress, somehow she'd never liked to wear pink or yellow or purple like the other girls. Instead she fell for this glimmering grey silk, it went with her eyes. She went over to pay for the dress, and then waited for the rest of the girls before descending from the shop with their bags, chatting happily.

"We said we would meet the guys at the leaky cauldron at… now" Hermione looked at her watch.

"Then let's go" Ginny took the lead towards the pub, and the rest of them followed her. Alexis felt relieved as she slid down next to James a few minutes later, that had been way to much girly girly time for her liking.

"So, what did you buy?" She asked the guys.

"Dress robes"

"I mean, what did _you_ buy?" She prompted with a raised eyebrow and the guys snickered. James leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"Veritaserum"

"What?" She gasped "How did you get that? Diagon Alley doesn't sell that?" She exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh, keep it quiet!" James hissed and looked around as his family gave them strange looks.

"Sorry, but seriously guys…" She narrowed her eyes slightly, Veritaserum wasn't a potion to mess with and she had no idea how they had gotten it.

"We got it at Knockturn Alley, it was really creepy there" Fred shrugged and Alexis understood him. She'd been there briefly a few times, it wasn't a happy place.

"_Why?"_ She hissed angrily at the boys, and the glared at her.

"We thought you would be thrilled, do you know the tricks we can pull with it?" James sounded slightly offended, but she didn't care.

"Truth isn't something to play around with, people keep secrets for a reason!"

"Okay okay, offensive much?" Fred shrugged and he and James exchanged a glance before returning to their food and butterbeers.

…

On Christmas morning they all took a day off in the preparations for the wedding, and rejoiced in their presents. She didn't receive any from her family, she knew she would get them when she got back to school because they didn't want to send them to the beach house. But after that Fleur and Molly started to order them around once more, Teddy looked completely lost at some times. So at the night before the wedding, when Alexis found him standing alone at the end of the yard, she had a feeling of déjà vu as she walked up beside him.

"You shouldn't be up, everyone else is asleep" Teddy mumbled, glancing down at her, she could see him smiling in the dark.

"You're the one getting married dude, you need the sleep" She taunted and heard a soft chuckle from him.

"I needed some fresh air"

"You're thinking f backing out are you? Because I am pretty sure Fleur would hunt you done and make you regret it pretty bad if you did. And Bill is way stronger then you…" Alexis trailed of in her musings as Teddy gave her a light scuff to shut her up.

"I could so take Bill on, I'm an Auror know you know?"

"Yeah, I have no idea how you passed"

"Oh shut up" She could almost imagining him rolling his eyes. "And no I am not regretting marrying Victorie, she's my everything"

"Then why are you standing here?" Alexis turned to look at him, and now her voice was silent and soft.

"I just… wait, do you also have a feeling of déjà vu?"

"Yeah totally" She giggled, a few years ago Teddy had been the one talking to her, he was actually the one who told her that the guys liked her. He was only right about Fred of course, but one out of two isn't bad. Now she was the one talking to him.

"I dunno… I just can't believe it. That a girl like Victorie would stay forever with a guy like me, it's just doesn't make since" Teddy sighed and she stared at him. How could he think those things? Had he _seen_ them together? Teddy and Victorie where perfect for each other, guys really could be blind.

"Ted, Victorie loves you, in other case I wouldn't have had to spend two hours watching her trying to pick a wedding dress" Alexis narrowed her eyes at the memory and Teddy laughed slightly.

"I guess you're right"

"I'm always right"

"Nah, but how are you? We don't talk much these days… any boyfriend?" Teddy smirked and she glared at him.

"Noo, why do you always have to ruin a moment?"

"Where we having a moment?"

"_Yes!"_

"Sorry, but still, I know that girls like you don't stay without boyfriends for long"

"Nah, I'm single, haven't found the right one I guess" She lied, and found it surprisingly hard, Teddy had been so open with her and now she was lying right in his face.

"He's probably right in front of you"

"Hey, what do you mean?" She hissed at Teddy, who was giving her an incredulous look.

"I have seen you two together Alexis, if you two don't end up together Victorie will leave me at the altar. And you just said that wouldn't happen" He smirked.

"I have no idea who you're talking about" She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Okay, he's the son of the head auror and a professional quidditch player-"

"Oh no not James!"

"Denial is the first step to acceptance"

"This is so the last time we have a moment"

"Agreed"

With that they both parted, Teddy want back to the house and Alexis continued wandering around the grounds. Even though it was freezing outside there was still no snow, but the frost creaked under her feet for each step. She thought it sounded cozy, and the sound kept her mind of things. Like the fact that Teddy still thought she and James where going to end up together, wish was a preposterous accusation. She was with Ash, she wondered if telling Teddy that would finally prove to him that she and James where never happening, never.

…

You know when you say something and the universe just has to prove you wrong? That's exactly the feeling she had when she saw James the next night. She's been repeating over and over in her head that Ted wasn't right and that she was with Ash. But she could not help but notice that James was completely gorgeous when his feet hit the floor after jumping the four last steps of the stairs. Emerald eyes glimmering, jet black her sprawling (Molly had tried to make it lie straight but it was impossible) a simple black suit. Somehow the suit made him look more mature, and for a few second she couldn't stop staring. A memory flashed past her mind. Standing in front of the mirror of Erised in her first year. She's seen her and James getting married, and now, he didn't look too different from the man in that memory. Sure he was still mush younger, but the similarity made her gulp, she'd never actually compared real-life James to the one in the mirror. Until now that will say.

"Damn, Milly is a lucky girl" She mumbled to herself.

"What?" Rose asked from beside her.

"Uh, nothing"

"No, you just said Milly was a lucky girl"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"You think my cousin in hot!" Rose breathed, only loud enough for Alexis to hear.

"No!" She gasped as Rose grinned.

"No worried, I won't tell anyone, all of my friends think so too" Rose rolled her eyes "It drives Albus crazy"

"What drives me crazy?" Suddenly Albus slid up beside Rose, looking like a miniature of his dad as the two of them where wearing similar suits.

"Nothing" The two girls chorused.

"Okay everybody out in the tent!" Molly bellowed loudly and everybody immediately obeyed by starting to file out of the kitchen. Somehow she managed to turn up beside James, she noticed that his eyes lingered for one moment longer than was customary for a friend.

"You look good Jamie" She mumbled with a slight blush. Blush? It had been years since she blushed last, why was she starting now?

"You too Alexis" He smiled as they entered the tent. It was a big beautiful white tent that had been put up on the yard with magic help, anf the sealing was enchanted so you could see the snowflakes dazzling down outside the tent. Someone had put an ingenious spell on it that made it much warmer then outside, so they didn't have to wear any jackets. But most importantly where the small pedestal at the far end of the tent, where Teddy was waiting, with his best friend beside him. Alexis recognized him from Hogwarts briefly, and then sat down on a chair together with the rest. The tent was full of people by know that had been invited, Fleur stood in the doorway and greeted them all. Alexis barely recognized half of the people, many of them spoke French too.

Then music started playing from nowhere, a slow enchanting tune, the crowd fell silent, and then Victorie emerged from the entrance together with Bill. She was wearing the white and gold dress she'd picked out some days before, and her golden hair went perfectly with it. Alexis turned her eyes from the bride and instead looked at the groom. It was almost hurting to see that a person could look so happy, Teddy's eyes where literary glowing with love. Victorie hugged goodbye to her father and took the last final steps towards Teddy, as they locked hands and gave each other their values, Alexis was surprised to find that her cheek was wet. She quickly wiped the tears away.

"Do you Victorie Weasley, take Ted Lupin to be your husband in sickness and health?"

"Yes"

"And do you Ted Lupin, take Victorie Weasley to be your wife in sickness and health?"

"I do"

Then they kissed, and the crowd broke into cheers all around Alexis. She clapped to with the rest of them, but she wasn't looking at the couple anymore. She was looking at James, the idea of them standing up there had suddenly popped into her mind, and she couldn't get it out.

"Are you crying? Are Alexis Malfoy crying?" James smirked when he noticed her look.

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Noooo"

"I knew it! You're a hopeless romantic!"

"And you just ruined the moment" She retorted and James chuckled slightly and slid one arm around her shoulders to give her a light hug. And for a second Alexis felt completely safe, and never wanted leave his arms. She shrugged when he let go and the cool air rushed back to her skin again.

What was happening to her?

A few hours later the party was getting on. Food, people and a band had started playing songs so the provisional dance floor was starting to fill with people. Victorie and Teddy where dancing in the middle, easily the most handsome couple at the stage. Alexis sighed loudly.

"That is so romantic" She mumbled to Rose, who nodded and Albus made a yawning noise beside Rose.

"Shut up Albus"

"You shut up Rose!" He shot back as James and Fred came dashing down into the group.

"Albus look, Lily is dancing with Lysander!" James exclaimed ang gestured towards on of the smallest couples on the floor, once again she and Rose sighed loudly.

"That is sooo _cute_"

"No it isn't!" Both James and Albus chorused.

"Your dad isn't worried, look his talking to Lysander's mom right now" Fred tried, and Alexis glanced over to where Mr. Potter where talking to Luna Scamander, nope, he did not look worried.

"I'm going over there now" James hissed and Alexis quickly caught his arm.

"Don't, you can't just run onto the dance floor" Alexis though she'd one when James got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You come with me" He hauled her up from her chair and slid one arm around her waist and started guiding her towards the dance floor. She gave him an incredulous look.

"You're using me so you can break them up?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Kinda" He took her hand as they reached the floor, and started stepping around to the music that was still slow.

"That's low" She snorted, and made a pirouette that got them dancing in the direction away from his sister and Lysander.

"Hey! Unfair" He exclaimed and tried to turn them around again.

"You didn't think I would give up without a fight did ya?" She smirked and kept them in the other direction.

"But-"

"Sucker" She laughed and James shrugged in defeat.

"I can't believe you always beat me" James exclaimed.

"I know, you're such a girl"

"I'm not a girl, you are"

"I've noticed, a boy couldn't wear this dress and look as awesome as me in it" She mused and James let out a laugh.

"True"

"I'm hungry" She suddenly realized.

"We just ate Alex"

"I want cheeseballs, c'mon" She caught James hand and dragged him away from the dance floor, and towards the house. When they thumbed in through the door to the kitchen it was completely empty, everyone was outside. She immediately reached up to the cupboard to get her bag of cheeseballs. Popping one into her mouth immediately and then smiling satisfactory.

"Hey hand me the bag" James ordered and reached for it, she snatched it away.

"You can't have any, remember you ate all my cheeseballs this summer?"

"Oh _c'mon_ Alexis…"

"If you do the crime you've got to take the time" She pouted and James rolled his eyes before a smirk grew on his face.

"I guess I'll just have to take it" He leaped over the floor and she just barely slid away from his hand. And then she danced away a few steps.

"You can't catch me" She laughed, knowing James would accept the challenge immediately.

"Challenge excepted"

"I thought so" She smiled and dashed away as he reached for it once more, and that's how it continued for a while before she tripped on the edges of her dress, and James just barely had the time to catch her before she fell onto the floor.

"Thanks"

"Can I have my cheeseballs now?"

"Nope"

"That's unfair, I just saved you from a possible death"

"Yeah, because tripping leads to death very often"

"I said _possible_"

"You can't have them!" She exclaimed and put the bag as high over her head as she could, regretting it immediately as James who was taller then her immediately snatched it away from her. But both of them stopped fighting for a moment and stared at the ceiling, forgetting about the cheeseballs.

There was a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, exactly above where they where standing. Both of them simply considered it for a moment before James put the cheeseballs away on the counter beside them.

"I guess we'll have to-"

"Kiss" She finished for him.

"Yeah, I mean… it's a kind of a rule" He shrugged. Not it isn't, she though, but still nodded in agreement.

"Okay then I guess-" James looked so abashed that she rolled her eyes, and stood up on her tiptoes, placed her hands on his shoulder and leaned in to give him a kiss, before he had the time to react. He had kissed a lot of girls, why would he start getting nervous now?

But it wasn't what she had expected, she'd planned to give him a quick kiss and then have it over with. But the moment their lips met she felt the same feeling over safeness washing over her again, but stronger. She didn't want to pull away, and somehow without thinking she twinned her hands around his neck, and felt his arms going around her waist, holding her closer towards him.

She'd never felt anything like it, never. It felt so right, her body was on fire and she could feel every fiber of it vibrating. She never wanted him to let go of her, she just wanted to stay this close forever, and leave the problems of the world outside to rest and never return. She wanted to stay safe.

**Dum dum dum duuuuuuuuum! That's what you've all been waiting for isn't it? Some Alexis and James action? At least I've been longing to write this chapter. So please tell me what you think? And what will happen after this…? I can only tell you it won't be any mushy happy endings yet. Mohahahaha, I'm to mean to my characters for that.**

**I've already finished the next chapter, so if you all are good reviewers I might be able to upload in faster… mihihihi. **


	18. Crossroads of Choices

The Serpens Order

Chapter 18

Crossroads OF CHOICES

…**...**

"_No man is rich enough to buy back his past" - Oscar Wilde_

They broke away from each other when a sudden crash heard and the door was thrown open. Mr. Potter tumbled in followed by Ron, for a second Alexis thought they had seen her and James kissing. But their eyes where only fixed upon Alexis, and they barely seemed to register that she and James had been standing really close. She shivered slightly as the warmth of James body left her so quickly, and the shock of her mind working properly again almost made her dizzy.

"Daad, what is it?" James exclaimed from beside her, looking just as tousled and confused as she felt. Somewhere along the road she'd drawn her hand into his hair so now it was sticking right up, without thinking she grinned slightly. Take that Milly.

"It's about your parents Alexis…" Her head snapped up to look at Mr. Potter, who was gazing at her with unreadable eyes.

"What do you mean?" She took one step towards the two men.

"They're gone"

"What do you mean _gone_?"

"I just received a message from the office, they where reported gone a few hours ago" Mr. Potter took one long step to stand in front of her, and placed his hands on her know cold shoulders. "I promise we'll do everything in our power to find them"

Alexis staggered out of his grip, they couldn't be gone, that was impossible. Why would they? And how does someone simply disappear? She knew they wouldn't have disappeared willingly, then they would have left a message of some kind. Maybe this was just some big misunderstanding? Yeah, probably, the douchebags at the aurors office messed up or something.

"Are you sure? I mean, couldn't it just be a mistake or something? How can you be sure? Maybe they're traveling away for a few days"

"They never picked your brother up from the station, so a family friend of yours, Mr. Montague, went to check up on them. And they weren't home, apparently they'd been gone for weeks. And now they are officially reported lost" Mr. Potter spoke in a serious voice, and she felt the urge to hit something. Hard.

"Weeks? _Weeks?_ How come no one has done anything until now?"

"There has to pass a certain amount of time until it can go official, and Mr. Montague didn't want to warn you or your brother unnecessarily"

"Oh my god, Scorpious, is he okay?"

"He's with Mr. Montague, I'm sorry Alexis but you'll have to come back to the office with us. We have some questions to sort out"

"Okay, give me a minute. Wait, does Teddy know yet?"

"No, we're waiting to tell him until tomorrow, it's his wedding and until we have more information we can't do anything" Mr. Potter smiled apologetically.

"Good, he deserves a good wedding day" She mumbled and left the kitchen, running out on the yard, she shivered in the chilly air before she entered the warmer tent. She spotted Teddy immediately a few feet away, and pushed her way there quickly, not bothering to excuse herself.

"Teddy" She called and he swirled around with a big grin, she had to muster all her strength to push her worries away and plaster on a wide fake grin. She managed surprisingly good.

"Hey, Alexis, haven't seen you in a while, do you like the wedding?"

"It's beautiful Teddy, I just wanted to say that you and Victorie will be very happy together and I couldn't be more proud of you" She blurted out and threw herself at him to give him a tight hug. He staggered backwards surprised but then laughed slightly.

"What's this sudden outburst of emotion?"

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you that, now go dance with your bride" She pushed him away in the direction of Victorie, and then quickly turned away before he had time to say anything else. She'd managed to press out what she had to say, and now she couldn't play happy anymore. She hurried back through the crowd, and met up with Mr. Potter, Ron and James outside the tent.

"I'm ready to leave" She muttered in the cold air, clutching her shoulder. How come she'd been in James arms a few moment's earlier and everything had been fine, and now everything was crushing down around her again. Hadn't she already lived through her fair chare of pain, did she have to go through it all alone once again? She glanced over at James, and he took one step over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner, glaring at his father.

"Dad, you can't expect Alexis to just start answering questions five minutes after she's been told her parents are missing" He growled, and Mr. Potter narrowed his eyes at the two of them. In any other case Alexis would have said that she could take it, she didn't like being pitied but it felt so good, having James arms around her, like nothing in the world could touch her.

"I'm sorry son, we don't have any choice" Mr. Potter looked truly apologetic.

"Then I'm coming with you" James voice sounded determined, and she made her choice immediately, and slid out from his arms.

"Don't James, stay here at the wedding, and don't tell anyone"

"But Alexis-"

"It's okay, I can handle it" She tried to manage a smile, she'd lied to much to her friends, and it seemed like the lying wasn't over yet. This disappearing wasn't just a coincidence, judging from what she knew it was a part of a bigger picture. A dangerous bigger picture, that James didn't need to be a part of. So it was better to leave him out of it, like she'd first done back in her first year.

"Let's leave" Mr. Potter nodded and extended his arm to her, she grabbed her and looked down at the snowy ground before closing her eyes, preparing herself for the apparation. And shortly after that the white now had been exchanged with black marble, at the entrance to the ministry. Mr. Potter and Ron immediately set off with long steps and she followed hesitantly, running to keep up. She tried to take deep breaths in the elevator to calm herself, but she was still hyperventilating when they reached the auror department and busted through the entrance.

The first thing her eyes fell upon was Scorpious sitting with his head in his hands in a chair, then she saw Ash a few feet away looking worried, and then Mr. Montague hunched against the wall. She immediately dashed down beside her brother to give him a hug, he looked exactly like she did. Worried, scared, and a with a grim knowledge that their parents probably was in grave danger.

"Hey Alex" He mumbled as they departed from each other, and she finally glanced at Ash. A feeling of guilt washed over her, she'd kissed James even if she'd been in a kind of relationship with Ash. But she didn't have the energy to think about that now, boys would be a later problem.

"Please sit down" Mr. Potter gestured towards the chair beside Scorpious, and Alexis obediently sat down. "I would like to talk to them alone" Mr. Potter looked at Ash and his father, they both glanced at Alexis, she saw Mr. Montague shake his head significantly, and knew exactly what it meant and nodded slightly. After that Ash and his father left the room, and it was impossible to miss the glare Mr. Montague gave Mr. Potter. Ron stayed leaning against the wall, guess he didn't count as another person when Mr. Potter said 'alone'.

"Do you know anything about where your parents may have gone?"

"No" they chorused.

"Mr. Montague said the same thing, but he knew they had left a few weeks ago, and didn't come back. You must have some idea?" Mr. Potter prompted.

"No"

"That's not very helpful" Ron snorted and received a glare from James father.

"Look, we don't know, if they knew they weren't coming back don't you think they would have left a message of some kind? They obviously didn't think it was of that great importance!" Scorpious bellowed, and Alexis knew that he was thinking the exact opposite to what he was saying, if it had been something dangerous. They would have wanted to keep it away from them. And if it was something dangerous, it was probably something about Lucifer. But Lucifer was dead? Wasn't he?

"I'm sorry about your parents but we need information to find them, does this have anything to do with what happened a few years ago? When your parents and some other people tried to convince the ministry that a new dark wizard was trying to take over power?"

"We don't know!" Alexis exclaimed. She'd forgotten that the Order had once tried to get help from the ministry.

"I don't like to say this but it has to be said-" Ron started but was interrupted by Mr. Potter.

"Ron, don't, they've just found out their parents are missing"

"No Harry, if we are going to have a any chance of finding them we need to look through all possibilities, that includes the fact that Malfoy is up to something bad"

"Don't you talk about my father-" Scorpious hissed but Mr. Potter held up a warning hand.

"Kids-"

"Don't call us that!" She and her brother growled

"Your father haven't always been on the good side, and him and a group of other people where behaving suspiciously a few years ago. It went away but now it's returning, and things are happening again, things that was happening before too. The ministry couldn't do anything about it because they had no proof. And I am sorry to say that your parent's might be involved in dark magic" Ron growled, and Alexis stared at him. She'd actually thought over all these years that she'd been friends with James and Fred it had proved that people could change. But before her stood a man that still showed that he thought the same thing about her father today as he did 20 years ago.

"So you're practically accusing our parents of using the dark arts, because they disappear at the same time as some '_strange things__'_starts to happen? Without any proof whatsoever?" Alexis hissed.

"No we're not-" Mr. Potter tried to smooth it over, but she could see that he didn't mean it. That old enmity he shared with her father had never gone away, how much everyone ever tried to deny it, it would always be there.

"You are" Scorpious stated.

"We don't know! We have no leads and your father doesn't exactly have a clean record! Like the rest of those people a few years ago, with those history's the ministry thought it was a trick! And obviously it was, because nothing else happened and now everything starts happening again at the same time as your parents go missing. It's a little bit too much of a coincidence" Mr. Potter's voice was hard, and he didn't look at them but down in his desk, Alexis glared at the man before her. He might be one of her best friends dad and the boy who killed voldemort, but this moment she felt nothing else but anger towards the man.

"C'mon Alexis, if they don't even want to find our parents for any other reasons then to put them behind bars for something they haven't done, we don't need their help!" Scorpious shot up from his chair, and she quickly followed.

"We never said they where-"

"But that's what you want isn't it? Send them to Azkaban, because of your stupid prejudices! You think that you are so much better then pure bloods, but really it is you who are the one with the prejudices" Scorpious stomped out the door with those words, but Alexis lingered in the doorway for a second.

"Alexis we didn't mean to-" Mr. Potter started apologetically but she shook her head.

"He's right, I actually thought the world had changed, but its still the same" She mumbled and then left the office too, trying to catch up with her brother further down the ail. They needed to talk to people who could actually help them, and give them some answers. They needed the Order.

She and Scorpious found Ash and his father waiting at the entrance, and they didn't even have to say anything before the two of them understood.

"They can't do anything" Mr. Montague confirmed.

"Rather they don't want to" Scorpious mumbled.

"What happened, where did they go?" Alexis directed her question towards Mr. Montague, who looked around.

"Not here" He whispered and they all followed him towards one of the fireplaces, got in together and Mr. Montague shouted "Zabini Residence" and Alexis felt the familiar feeling of being transported from one place to another. And shut her eyes until everything went still and she jumped out of the fireplace in the Zabini's living room. The first thing she saw was a blaze of hair and then Estelle had drawn her into a tight hug, Alexis hugged her friend back. It was rare that Estelle showed these kinds of feelings. Looking around she saw that the living room was full of modest looking people, people in the Order. Everyone was there except Alastor and Cimon. And of course her parents where still missing and Mr. Nott was still dead.

"Sit down" Mr. Montague ushered them towards a leather couch, and both she and Scorpious reluctantly slid down.

"We have bad news, your parents went missing on a mission connected to the Order. We've received information about dark magic activity, just as the ministry had surely also noticed. Your parents took it on themselves to look it up, and simply never returned. But we can't jump to conclusions, there's a good chance that they are still alive, Draco is an excellent wizard and Astoria is a handy witch, if someone could make it. It's them" Mr. Montague explained in a dark voice.

"A _good_ chance they are alive?" Alexis repeated silently, her voice trembling. The adults nodded, most of them didn't even look at the teens on the sofa. But down in the ground.

"Why haven't you tried to save them?" Scorpious hissed.

"We couldn't, we went to the last place where they had reported being, but we didn't find any trail from there" Zabini had stepped up beside Montague. And Alexis briefly realized that they where the new leaders of the Order, now that her father was gone.

"There is simply no way of saving them, they are on their own out there. We're sorry, but we thought you needed the truth. And the ministry can't now, they're already accusing some of us to be involved in dark arts and the strange happening around the world"

"What are these strange happenings exactly?" Alexis asked, afraid of the answer.

"Much like a few years ago, but more discrete, people disappearing, and then can't be found or traced"

"Is it- I mean is it… Lucifer?"

"We don't know, Draco was the only one who knew where the book of phantoms where hidden, so we can't go look for it" Zabini sighed, looking defeated.

"So to sum it up we practically know nothing and can do nothing?" She narrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry" Zabini did look sorry, and his wife slid up beside him and placed one hand on his shoulder. The act reminded Alexis so strongly of her parents that she had to look away.

"Sameera? Haven't you seen anything?" She tried as she spotted the girl from across the room. She hadn't seen much of Sameera over the years, but those times they did meet Alexis always found the girl as fun company. She was very insightful… not very surprising since she was a seer.

"I'm sorry Alexis, it doesn't work like that" Sameera's eyes where big with sorrow, and Alexis knew the other girl must have desperately tried. Alexis watched as Sameera leaned towards Percival, who wrapped his arms around her. When Cimon went missing Percival had a tuff time dealing with the loss of his father, and Sameera had been there for him. Percival met Alexis eyes and nodded slightly, he understood perfectly well how it felt to loose your parents like this. Not knowing, hell he'd gone almost four years without knowing. What if she had to do that? It had only been a few hours and she already felt the pressure of it crushing down on her, making her shoulders heavy.

"You two can stay here for the rest of the vacation" Zabini offered and she and her brother nodded molest. The thought of going back to the beach house again swept through her mind but she knew she wouldn't be allowed to. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. Spending time with people who didn't understand what she was going through and though her family was on the dark side. No thanks.

…

Alexis was given a room on the east wing, she didn't have to share with anyone. The Zabini Residence was pretty big. She didn't leave the room for two days, except for going to the bathroom. She didn't want to face the reality, as long as she stayed in there she didn't have to think. But of course that's what she did anyway, but her thoughts didn't make any sense. She grew restless because of the fact that there was nothing she could do, there was nothing anyone could do.

But on the third day she gathered her strength, she would have to face it all sooner or later. And coming back to Hogwarts would be the hardest, she might as well start preparing how to handle it. Because that was what she was going to do, handle it. Her parents would want her to keep her head high no matter what, and if it was something she could do. It was hiding her feelings.

She walked down to the kitchen to find that Scorpious was sitting there with Ash, Estelle and Isidore. Their heads shot up as she entered and a relieved smile spread across her brother's features.

"Wondered when you where coming down, I was worried" He mumbled as she walked over.

"Sorry" She sat down beside her brother and Ash, and looked at the rest of them. A strange aerie feeling went through her. They all understood each other so well, coming from the same family's with the same heritages. They had all suffered loss, seen death and stuff that other teens wouldn't ever see. She didn't feel like she had to lie, like she had to all the time in Gryffindor. The hat must have really made a mistake, she didn't fit in there. She didn't want to go back, Mr. Potter and Ron had proved that when it really mattered, they couldn't be trusted. How would James and Fred react? Would their friendship be over? Not that her friendship with James wasn't already ruined with that kiss.

The kiss, she had successfully kept it out of her mind until now, but now when she started thinking about it, it was impossible to ignore it. She knew what she had felt, she'd heard people talk about it. The feeling when everything felt completely and utterly right, like nothing stood between them. But it did, everything stood between her and James. Everything. She would do better just forgetting about it.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand twin its fingers around her cold one, and she gratefully glanced up at Ash. His eyes where full of worried and she felt a wave of guilt go through her. She hadn't been fair to him.

"Can I talk to you Ash?" She almost whispered, and he nodded softly. Not even her brother glared as they descended from the kitchen, and he didn't notice their locked hands. They ended up in the hallway, where she drew her hand out of his.

"How are you?" Ash wrapped his arms around her instead.

"I don't know" She mumbled, and resisted the urge to just lean into him and forget about everything. His arms felt good around her, not safe like James. But there was a mutual understanding between her and Ash that she could never have with James.

"I need to tell you something" She whispered, and slid out from his arms to lean against the wall. He gave her an incredulous look.

"Anything Alexis"

"We can't stay together" She caught his eyes as she spoke the words, to put all her meaning into them. His face reflected surprise immediately, and then he took a step towards her. So that he was almost pressing her up against the wall, she could feel his breath tickle her chin.

"Why? I know what you're going through, it doesn't scare me"

"It's not that" She pushed him away and descended even further away from him. This time he didn't follow and his eyebrows started to narrow.

"Alexis, what is it?"

"I don't know! I can't handle this anymore! It's just too much, I can't cope with feelings right now too, can't you just leave me alone?" She cried out suddenly, and her feet gave out whitunder her and she sloped against the wall. Ash was at her side seconds later.

"You don't have too feel any pressure, I didn't mean to hurt you" He murmured soothingly into her hair, as she drew shaky breaths. She could feel tears stinging in her eyes but summoned all her strength to keep them in.

"I just don't now Ash, I don't know" She finally sighed shakily.

…

James Pov.

James didn't know what to do once his dad, Ron and Alexis had disappeared, a second earlier Alexis had been in his arms and everything had felt so perfect. No he only felt cold, and bad because he had to leave Alexis alone in a situation like this. He wandered into the house again, he didn't feel like going back to the party.

James stayed inside the house until the party was over, and his family started filing into the house to, the younger one's was put to bed and sometime after midnight Fred slouched down next to him.

"Hey dude, where did you go? And Alexis, I lost both of you"

"She's at the ministry" James mumbled coldly, and everybody in the kitchen stared at him.

"How come? I mean, Harry had some urgent work and so had Ron but what is Alexis doing in there?" His mom put away the bowl she'd been holding and looked ad him intently.

"Ron didn't tell me anything either, only that it was urgent" Aunt Hermione joined in.

"Where's Teddy and Victorie?"

"They've left for their honeymoon" His mother answered and he took a deep breath. If Teddy had left then what was the point of keeping it a secret anymore?

"Her parents, they've gone missing, she had to go with dad and uncle Ron to be questioned" He explained in a hoarse voice, and the room gasped before becoming silent.

"What? Why didn't you go with her? She can't be alone now?" Fred shot up from his chair, like he was about to leave right now.

"Sit down son!" George ordered from across the kitchen but Fred simply stared at James.

"She didn't want me to come"

"Why?"

"I don't know, Alexis never really explain anything to us Fred!" James voice grew louder too, and he glared back at Fred. For a moment they simply stood there, both of them to angry to do anything, and wanting to let it out on each other.

"Calm down boys, I'm sure Harry and Ron will show up soon and explain it to us" Angelina had pushed Fred onto a chair, and James staggered back to his, both of them hunching their shoulders. Lily and Hugo who was the youngest who was still up where forced to go to bed, but Rose, Albus and Dominique refused to leave the room, nobody even tried to get him or Fred to leave.

They all jumped when the fireplace cracked and his father stepped out together with Ron. James knew immediately that there wasn't any good news.

"I see you've told them" His dad stated, and James nodded slowly.

"I didn't see any point in keeping it a secret once Teddy and Victorie had left. That's what Alexis wanted wasn't it? To leave Teddy out of it on his wedding day?" His father nodded in agreement, and then sat down on a chair again, looking exhausted, Ron walked over to stand beside Hermione, looking quite angry.

"So, what happened?" Fred pressed as no one spoke.

"She and her brother left" His father sighed.

"What do you mean left?" James narrowed his eyebrows.

"They walked out from the questioning, they where upset"

"Upset about what?"

"They wouldn't take the possibility that their parents was involved in dark arts, refused to answer any questions and left the ministry with Mr. Montague. We didn't even have time to bring up custody. But the ministry decided to let them live with family friends during this break, and after that we need to deal with that" James eyes widened as his father spoke, how could he be so stupid? Of course Alexis would leave if you spoke like that about her family, hadn't they learned anything about her all these times she'd spent here?

"Dad, how could you say that?" Albus hissed, and James glared at his brother. He'd noticed that his brother had a crush on Alexis a few years ago, but thought he would get over it. Alexis would never fall for Albus, he wasn't her type.

"I'm afraid that's the truth, a few years ago there was an outbreak of dark arts activity, a group of pure bloods tried to convince us that it had something to do with a new dark wizard. Of course we didn't believe them with their backgrounds, and it died away. At the same time as her parents disappeared there was a new outbreak, not as big and better hidden but still, the traces are there" Ron explained harshly.

"And Draco doesn't exactly have a clean history" His father added. James didn't know what to say, torn between wanting to defend Alexis and agree with his own family. He had never liked her brother, he hadn't thought much about her parents, simply left that in the past. But now, facing a crossroad he didn't know wish way to go.

"Alexis wouldn't…" Fred trailed of.

"She and her brother don't have anything to do with it I'm sure" His father assured them but James saw the small strike of annoyance that went over Ron's face. Ron didn't believe that, he thought that Alexis was involved somehow too.

"Harry, I'm going to put this bluntly. Alexis and Scorpious knew something, it was obvious" Ron stated.

"No, Alexis would never" James simply stated, and Fred nodded in agreement. All of the teens nodded.

"I know her too, she wouldn't. You know that Lily looks up to her like a big sister, she's James and Fred's best friend. We can trust her" Rose spoke calmly, glaring at her father. That marked the end of the discussion, but James didn't feel any better. He thought he knew Alexis, but he always had the feeling she was hiding something, and he never knew what it was. This night she'd been so close to him, he'd never thought he'd ever see Alexis in that way again, he had a _girlfriend _for freaking out loud. But when Alexis kissed him, it was completely different from any other girl he'd ever kissed, he'd never wanted to let go of her. She'd been so close, and now she felt so far away. Like he could never reach her, that seamed to always be Alexis. Always out of reach.

**Jepp, the happy days are over… I love playing with the characters because of their history. Like the mistrust between the Malfoy's and the Potter/Weasleys. What do you think will happen? What side will Alexis choose and what will James and Fred do? **

**Thanks to all of you who reviews and never stop! I love reviews and couldn't go on without them! **

**And now since I was so perfectly adorable and updated early, I think you all should go to my profile and then click onto my deviant art site, and look at the fan-art I've made for this story!**


	19. Watching You Fall

-1The Serpens Order

Chapter 19

Watching You Fall

…**...**

_A little sincerity is a dangerous thing, and a great deal of it is absolutely fatal __- Oscar Wilde_

Christmas break was over, and the day she had been dreading was finally upon her doorstep. She had arrived at the train with the other early, so they got a compartment and she stayed there for the whole ride. Wanting to push up the moment of having to face everything a little longer. But she knew she couldn't hide forever, and she wouldn't hide. Malfoy's didn't hide.

When the train yanked to stop she managed to smile bravely at her brother, and then Estelle caught his hand in an iron grip and dragged him out of the compartment. Isidore followed silently as usually. Alexis wanted to move, but her feet didn't want to cooperate with her. Ash gave her a light scuff towards the door and she reluctantly stood up, she walked through the ail with her head high, feeling Ash's presence behind her. She heard people whispering, but didn't turn to look who it was. The disappearance had been the headlines in the daily prophet and missing person sheetshad been sent out from the ministry. It was impossible to have missed it.

But it wasn't until they where out of the train that the moment she had truly feared came, when a familiar voice rang out behind her.

"Alexis! Wait!" She glanced back to see the small figure of Lily pushing her way through the crowd.

"Lily I don't think-" Alexis started when the smaller girl got closer, but was too surprised to continue when the girl threw herself around Alexis waist and hugged hard.

"I'm so sorry about your parents, I'm sure they'll turn up eventually. Lysander's mom always says that things have a way of finding it's way back to you" Lily mumbled into her shirt and Alexis smiled.

"Go find the rest, I have to wait for my friends" Alexis murmured to Ash, who nodded a little bit sulkily but still strode after her brother and the others. Wish left her alone in the crowd with Lily.

"That's sweet Lily, I actually didn't think you would want to talk to me. I mean, I wasn't exactly nice to your father"

"He can be such a prat sometimes" Lily giggled and Alexis felt a strange warmth spread through her. Lily didn't judge her, she would probably be one of the few, she was still too young to have been affected too much from the world. But it felt good that Lily, who was the daughter of the man Alexis slightly despised at the moment didn't hold a grudge against her and let their parents enmity get between them.

"Yeah, you could say that" She smilingly agreed with Lily who beamed up at her. "So…where's the rest of your family?"

"Somewhere in the crowd, you wanna talk to Jamie and Freddie don't you?"

"I think I'll have too"

"Damn right you are" A new voice came from beside her, and the next moment she was being dragged into a hug by Fred. She blinked in surprise at him.

"Fred?"

"The one and only, and I'm telling you Alex, If I had been there when you went away, I would never have left your side" he mumbled as he let her go, and gave her a surprisingly serious glance. She continued to blink.

"That's sweet" She finally breathed.

"I'm sorry my dad was such a jerk" James slid up beside Fred, and also gave her a hug, it was briefer and slightly awkward for both of them.

"Yeah, same goes for my dad" Rose added as she and Albus also joined the group. Alexis looked around overwhelmed.

"Guys, aren't you angry with me? I mean, didn't Mr. Potter and Ron tell you pretty bad stuff about me?" She asked in confusing and the cousins glanced between each other.

"They did, but we know you Alexis, and whatever your parents are up to we need to be here for you" Rose smiled and Alexis cracked a genuine smile back. She'd smiled a lot for real in the last few minutes, probably for the first time since she found out.

"Thanks" She couldn't find a better word to summon up what she was feeling at the moment.

Turned out that from that moment everything went downhill again with the exception of Megan who gave her a tight hug and sobbed some into Alexis hair when she found out. During the rest of the night she simply had to endure stares and whispers, multiple times she glanced over to the slytherin table and wished she would be sitting there with them. Then she would feel a lot more accepted. No one said it out loud, they just mumbled something like 'sorry about your parents, they'll turn up' but she knew what everyone was thinking. It could be read between the lines of the daily prophet, her parents where being accused of dark arts use. And she knew that starting to deny it would just make it worse, so she simply ignored it and pretended that it didn't get to her. The last thing Hogwarts would see was her breaking down, the least she could do for her parents was stay strong.

Dinner was a torture and she barely ate, when they finally could leave she hurried up to their dormitory with Megan, and lay down in her bed without talking, she just wanted some peace and quiet.

…

That's how the rest of the week passed by, she barely spoke to anyone except her closest friends, she avoided James and Ash, she avoided thinking, she avoided the whispers. She pretty much avoided everything, that will say until one day when a little second year poked his head through the door at her charm class.

"Professor, Headmistress has asked me to go get Alexis Malfoy for her" The boy shivered to their teacher, who looked surprised but waved Alexis away. The moment the doors shut behind her she heard the murmurs break out behind it. The boy didn't go with her to the headmistress office, she knew the way herself after all the times she, James and Fred had been called there. She mumbled the passwords and stepped into the golden eagle, tried to breath calmly and stepped out on the other side. She wasn't surprised to find that Scorpious was already sitting stiffly in a chair in front of McGonagall's desk. Where McGonagall where placed herself, looking stern but not as grim as usual. She almost looked compassionate for a brief moment. She nodded for Alexis to sit down in the other chair that had been outplaced and Alexis reluctantly sat down on the edge.

"What's this about?"

"Miss Alexis, Mr. Malfoy, the ministry let you stay with family friends over the break, but now that your parents are officially missing and have been for a while they have to arrange with custody trial-"

"A custody trial? Why would that be necessary, either grandma, Montague or Zabini?" Alexis asked confused.

"It's not that simple, your grandfather Lucius Malfoy has demanded custody over you"

"What?" Both she and Scorpious exclaimed in unison and the headmistress gave them a wondering glance.

"Yes, but Mr. Montague appealed against it"

"And grandma?"

"She's still married to Lucius, so they are battling over custody together" McGonagall explained and Alexis locked eyes with Scorpious. They had never thought of this, they hadn't seen or heard from Lucius since the battle in their first year. For god's sake he was a death demon. Of course the ministry didn't know that… and since they where related there was a strong chance that he would win, and that's why their grandma had sided up with him probably. To be able to protect them from him, but she was being forced to live with the man who abandoned his family several time and was now a vampire on top of it all. That simply couldn't happen, he couldn't win.

"When's the trial?" Scorpious asked with a cold voice.

"Today, you're going to leave for the ministry immediately, an auror will escort you to the trial when you arrive there"

"Why do we need an auror to escort us?" Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"There's obviously a lot of pressure around this custody trial, and it's just a precaution, nothing to worry about" McGonagall even managed a smile towards them. In any other case Alexis would have grinned back, but she didn't feel like she had the energy too.

"Here's some powder, now away you go" McGonagall handed them the powder and ushered them towards the fireplace, Alexis and Scorpious both stepped in.

"Ministry of Magic" They both declared in harsh voices and let the green flames burst up around them, taking them to the ministry. Shortly after they stumbled out in the now pretty familiar entrance at the ministry. The dark marble looked even more unwelcoming then last time she was there and Alexis shrugged despite herself.

"Hey Alexis" She swirled around and found herself head to chest with Teddy, who was looking down at her with a worried expression.

"Teddy, how was the honeymoon?" She tried to wiggle her eyebrow, but it ended up in some strange grimace instead.

"Good, but you should have let me know before I went away"

"I didn't want to ruin it for you" She shrugged as Scorpious glared at Teddy.

"Don't you have somewhere to take us?" He said in a dark voice and Teddy glanced at him before turning away.

"Follow me" He said in a formal voice and she fell into step behind him with Scorpious at her side. None of them spoke as they wandered through the complicated labyrinths at the ministry. Finally stopping in front of a great oak door.

"The trial is in there" Teddy mumbled and they nodded, Scorpious reached for the handle and shoved the door open, Alexis resisted the urge to poke her head in and look before stepping in and revealing her whole body, but when Scorpious disappeared on the other side she made herself ready to follow.

"Good luck" Teddy mumbled just as the door shut behind her, leaving Teddy on the other side.

The room that met her had the same eerie of dark seriousness that the whole building had, it was high ceiled and circular. In the middle was a small pedestal with two chairs placed on them, around them where stands, they weren't however fully occupied. Only the part in front of the chairs where filled with people, but it was still more than Alexis had expected from a custody trial. At the front of the stand sat three people, that she suspected was the judges. In the middle was a bald man she recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister for magic. It seemed to be a small part of the wizengamot, and she had a bad feeling about the fact that they where making such a big deal out of this. Next to Shacklebolt where Mr. Potter as the head of auror department, and on the other side a woman from the Wizengamot administration services she'd seen in the paper once or twice. She and Scorpious where ushered towards the middle by a guard at the door, and they both sank down into the cold chairs. Alexis felt small in front of the court, why did they have to design the rooms so that you felt like a little ant looking up at giants? But that wasn't what sent chills down her spine.

Two other doors on either side of the room had opened, and on one side Blaise and Jewel Zabini and came in. Ah, they'd chosen Zabini to fight on that side. And through the other door came Lucius, looking as smug as ever. Narcissa came behind him, her head held high but the glare in her eyes towards her husband was obvious. She didn't want to be there. Lucius locked eyes with Alexis for a moment, and she tried not to show her fear at his lean un-aging features, his extremely pale skin and somewhat red eyes. If the ministry only knew they had a vampire within their walls.

Both parties sat down and Shacklebolt knocked his wand against the desk, and it made a high sound that made the room fall quit instantly.

"Today where are here to determine who get's custody over Alexis and Scorpious Malfoy. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy against appealing Blaise and Jewel Zabini. Aaah, they'd chosen Zabini because he had a wife and that gave a better impression.

"Mr. Zabini, Mrs. Zabini, why do you think you should have custody instead of the direct relatives of the kids?" Shacklebolt asked in a magically enforced voice.

"Because Lucius have been absent for the larger part of their childhood life's. And Draco and Astoria would never want their kids under his custody" Blaise's voice was cold, but Alexis saw him threw and apologetic glance at Narcissa who nodded in return. She didn't want her husband to gain custody, she was just there in case.

"And we're very close with Draco and Astoria, we've seen the kids grow up. They are very close to our daughter Estelle" Jewel added in a soft voice. And Alexis glanced at Scorpious, _very close _indeed… wonder if Mr. and Mrs. Zabini knew Scorpious was dating their daughter? Probably not.

"Objection, Draco didn't let me be a part of their life's, for understandable reasons…" Lucius voice trailed of in fake angst and Alexis glared at him "But I want to make it up to my son, Minister, losing a son makes you think about what you have in life, do you understand?" Lucius looked at Shacklebolt, and Alexis gasped as he nodded slowly in agreement. That dude had been an aouror for god's sake, he had history with Lucius who could he believe him?

"Minister?" She called out in a clear voice, and everybody surprised turned to her.

"Yes Miss Malfoy?" Shacklebolt answered in a wary voice.

"Shouldn't you ask what me and Scorpious think? It's our life's. Shouldn't we get to choose who get's custody over us?"

"You're minors, that's not how it works" The woman next to Shacklebolt snapped.

"Alex is right, you should take our choice into consideration when making your choice, and we would like to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Zabini" Scorpious declared, and the woman let out a slight growl.

"Minister, you can't seriously be considering letting the kids decide-"

"We're not kids, we'll be turning sixteen in a few months. We can't think for our self's!" Alexis exclaimed, feeling her annoyance towards the woman grow with every world she let out.

"- something as important as this, they don't know how to make a decision like this" The woman finished as if she'd never been interrupted and for a second glanced over towards Lucius. That's when Alexis noticed it, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought about it until then.

The woman was a death demon, it was so obvious know when Alexis fixed her eyes upon the woman. The eyes had some grimy almost purple color, like she'd been trying to turn them from red to blue. Her face was extremely pale and she moved swiftly and animal like. Alexis felt her eyes widening in horror, there was two death eaters in the room! And the aurors, how stupid where they who didn't notice? And another realization hit her like a fist in the stomach. The death eaters had made it into the Ministry, something was definitely up, but Lucifer was dead… wasn't he? He couldn't be leading them. Alexis knew that it was impossible to try and win the woman over now, she had come with a choice from the first moment she entered. Now she and Scorpious could only hope that the rest of the wizengamot had more sense, and wasn't death demons.

"I think we're ready to make a decision" The woman declared in her high pitched voice and Alexis saw an evil smirk grow on her face. The only thing left to do was hope, hope that people had some common sense or weren't under the imperious curse. Wish wouldn't surprise Alexis at all.

"Everyone in favor of leaving Alexis Malfoy and Scorpious Malfoy with their legitimate family, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?" The woman asked while raising her own hand. Alexis felt her breath get caught in her own throat as one hand after another followed the woman's. Until no more hand rose, and Alexis knew it was over.

The majority of the court had raised their hands, however Mr. Potter and Shacklebolt had not, and she had to give them credit for that. But it was still a loss, Lucius had won…

…

Alexis and Scorpious didn't even have to speak to Lucius or Narcissa before they where led away, and sent back to school. Wish meant she hadn't be able to tell Zabini about her discovery either. As they stepped out from the headmistress office after she sent them a compassionate glance that none of them answered, they both simply stopped and stared at each others.

"Poor grandma" Alexis suddenly whispered.

"She'll be okay, she doesn't have to be with the man when we're not around" Scorpious soothed her and Alexis felt better for a second.

"And we'll be okay to, grandma will be around this summer, and that's the only we'll see from him. Then we turn 17 next year Alexis. Only one summer. And that's of course only if mom and dad doesn't turn up. Wish they will" Scorpious sounded so sure that she turned her head towards him, the dark fist that had closed around her heart lifted a little. As long as thy where in school there was nothing he could do to hurt them.

"Thanks Score" She gave him a tight hug. "Did you notice that the woman in the court was a death demon?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Mr. and Mrs. Zabini did too"

"Do you know what that means?"

"Something's happening, and that's why mom and dad are gone"

"Exactly…" She let her voice die out as they stood there, brother and sister. The only ones to understand truly what the other one was going through at the moment.

…

**James Pov:**

They sat together by the fire, he, Fred and Megan. When Alexis had been taken out of class no one knew why. And when they ended they'd gone her to wait for her. Every time someone stepped through the portrait hole they glanced up, but it was always someone else. Until it wasn't.

James felt his heart skip a beat at the look on her face. It wasn't sad, her eyes wasn't red from crying. It was completely emotionless, wish was so much worse. James had seen a lot of that face during the last week. Like she could never open up to anyone, a closed book. Alexis walked over the them silently and no one said anything until she'd sunk down between him and Fred.

"Lucius and Narcissa have custody" She said blankly and somehow James didn't understand why that was such a bad thing. Sure he didn't like Lucius but hadn't it been anticipated? But the look on Alexis told him that it was more behind it then she let of, so he wanted to help her. Unconsciously he caught her hand.

"I'm sorry Alexis. I'm sure it won't be for long, your parents will be back soon" Megan soothed Alexis and she sent Megan a weak smile. Fred had wrapped his arm around Alexis shoulders. And James felt the urge push his arm away and put his own there instead.

"Thanks' guys, it's not that bad really. Just that dad didn't want us with Lucius, but its only during the summer. Then next year we turn 17" Alexis sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes like she was incredibly tired, wish she probably was.

"You can spend the summer at our place?" Fred offered and Alexis opened her eyes to squint at him.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Did you know that both James dad and the minister was at the trial?" Alexis suddenly said, and James shifted in surprise.

"That's unusual, I hope dad didn't vote for Lucius?"

"Nah, he didn't, not Shacklebolt either, but Lucius still won" Alexis rolled her eyes, and James saw a string of anger somewhere beneath that.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Alexis" Megan said as Alexis let out a loud yawn.

"I can't, have some things to sort out. James? Would you come with me? I have to talk to you in private" Alexis raised one eyebrow to him and he nodded slightly. And followed her out through the portrait hole as Megan and Fred looked after them.

"What's up?" He tried to make his voice sound easy as Alexis turned to him, a determined expression on her face. He knew that look, when she wore that look it was impossible to change her mind.

"It's about the kiss-"

"Yeah about that-" James was surprised to hear her bring it up, he'd had the feeling she was avoiding him and let her do it. Considering what she was going through he wanted to give her some space. However he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, it was totally different from any other kiss. And he somehow knew that he could never feel that with any other girl. Wish also was why he had dumped Milly a few day's ago.

"Don't worry about it James, we'll pretend like it never happened" Alexis said in a coy voice and he felt his jaw drop.

"What? Why?"

"It was only a kiss James, you kiss a lot of girls, I'm only another one added to your list isn't that right?"

"No! Alexis, I can't just forget about that!" He took one step closer towards her, as he had the sudden feeling that she was being taken away from him, and grabbed her shoulders. She refused to look him in the eyes.

"James! Just let it go, we kissed at a wedding under the mistletoe, it was a silly thing to do"

"Maybe it was but seriously Alexis, you can't say you didn't feel anything"

"I didn't" Now she was gazing straightly at him, with cold grey eyes that could pierce right through him. He let go of her hand staggered back.

"If that's what you want" He mumbled back darkly.

"James, it was a kiss that meant nothing to none of us. Let's leave it to that and stay friends, okay?" Alexis was still gazing at him with that indifferent face. He barely recognized her, she must be kidding… but she wasn't, he could see it in her. She was perfectly serious.

"Sure" He managed a lazy smile, wish she returned.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later"

"See you" He called after her as she disappeared down the stairs. And something dark and cold went through his body. Maybe it hadn't been anything? He had maybe just imagined it, but then he remembered the look on her face that night and new he didn't. But if Alexis didn't want to, maybe it was better not to. She probably had some motive, and she was going through a ruff time. But he couldn't let her go, he would stay friends with her, whatever it took to keep her in his life.

…

Alexis blinked away annoying tears as she turned her back on James. The look of disappointment and hurt crossing his features was too much for her too handle. She would break down and her plan would be ruined. Somewhere between the headmistress office and the Gryffindor common room she'd decided one thing. She couldn't stay with Ash, because she loved James more. And it wouldn't be fair to Ash, he deserved a girl who only loved him. And she couldn't be with James because that would involve him too much in her dangerous life. Because she knew the peaceful days where over. Something was happening out there, and if her parents where out there. She wouldn't stay out of it.

She ran all the way down to the dungeons, and knocked on the door leading to the slytherin common room for the second time this year. But the only difference was that this time she wasn't drunk, and she was here to break another heart. A small boy opened the door, and immediately recognized her.

"Can you fetch Ash Montague for me?" She asked and the boy nodded before scurrying away. She waited leaning towards the stone cold wall. Bracing herself for what she was about to do.

"Hey Alex, I heard about Lucius-" Ash came out through the door, closed it behind him and started to wrap his arms around her. She shrugged out of his grip.

"Ash, I'm so sorry, but I can't be together with you" She explained whisperingly and Ash let his arms fall to his sides again.

"What, why not?"

"I can't, there's too much happening right now, I can't handle it" That was also the truth and it felt good that she didn't have to pull a lie.

"But I can help you…"

"No Ash, I owe you so much an I feel really bad for doing this but we simply can't be together. It's not fair to you"

"Alexis I-"

"No, you understand what I'm saying? Some day you're going to get a girl that deserves you, and that girl won't be me" She looked at him, and saw her words hit him one by one.

"I get it" He suddenly murmured, and she stared at him. That was not the reaction she was expecting.

"You do?"

"Yes, and Alexis, I will always be here for you if you need me, I knew you never loved me. But we'll always be friends right?"

"Oh Ash, some girl is going to be so lucky to have you" She threw herself around his neck and gave him a quick hug. He actually smiled towards her as she let go of him, wish made her feel even more bad. He really was a good guy, he'd changed so much since that date a few months ago. Before he was simply the annoying friend of her brother. Then he became her friend, then her boyfriend, and now he proved that they where _real _friends.

"Maybe you could hook me up with someone?" Ash wiggled his eyebrow wonderingly and she punched him lightly in the shoulder.

**So sad… I wonder why I am so mean to my characters? Well, it wouldn't be a love story if the boy and the girl gets each other immediately, would it? Plus, Alexis still has some more soul-searching to do before settling down. **

**I have a BIG problem people… I suck at summary's, so the summary to this story isn't very good. Someone out there feeling obligated to help me?**


	20. She Was Born to Survive

-1The Serpens Order

Chapter 20

SHE WAS BORN TO SURVIVE

…**...**

"_Be yourself, everyone else is already taken" - Oscar Wilde_

After that dreadful episode where she had to break up with both Ash and James. The weeks passed by in silence and pressure, once again Alexis was drowning in homework as well as her classmates. She was glad to see that Ash didn't take their breakup so hard, but surprised to see that James still stayed friends with her. She was grateful of course, she had no idea how to live without James. But after what she did she must have hurt him really bad? Or maybe it wasn't as serious as she'd thought, maybe she just had been another one in the long line of girls to kiss James Potter. Either way, right now she didn't have the time to dwell on that, if she wanted to pass her OLW's. She was pretty good in some subjects, like defence against the dark arts she barely had to pay attention in because she already knew it all. And charms and transfiguration was also easy, history of magic was unbelievably boring. So she mostly copied down Megan's notes, and then Fred and James copied hers.

One morning when she went down to breakfast she actually felt really good, after all, there wasn't anyone trying to kill her, she wouldn't have to deal with Lucius until summer, and she and James had kept their friendship intact. But all that was soon to change, only she didn't know that when she dumped down next to Fred with a smile.

"Hi guys" She smiled and propped a sandwich into her mouth, and Megan glared at her over her book.

"Megan, to actually let the knowledge sink in you have to put the book away. I'm seriously considering switching beds because I'm afraid that your brain will burst in the middle of the night and I will get brainssmudge all over me"

"Alexis! I'm eating!" Shannon scowled from beside Megan and Alexis laughed at the other girls disgusted smile.

"Aaw, it's so cute that you have a gross sense of humor" Fred laughed and Alexis flipped her hair.

"I'm cute so it's okay for me to have strange humor. Do you know that there is a scale for that? The hotter you are the stranger you can be. If you are ugly you have to be normal, if you're normal looking you can be normal with slight personality, if you're semi- hot you can be slightly strange, and if you're hot, you can be how strange you want" Alexis rambled and her friends narrowed their eyes in thoughtful expression, and hey! Megan put her book away.

"That makes surprisingly much sense…" James drew a hand through his hair, leaving it sprawling and Alexis could swear she heard a few girl over at the Ravenclaw table sigh simultaneously.

"Oh hey, the mail is here!" Megan exclaimed as owls started swooping in over the room, dropping packages and letters to their respective owners. Alexis snatched Megan's daily prophet away when it landed, and briefly saw a small letter land in front of her. But she focused on the paper instead, mainly to annoy Megan, but also because she'd been keeping up with the news lately. She wanted to know about these 'strange happenings' and 'dark art activity' but there was never anything about it in the paper. So she flopped past the first pages lazily until she hit page 13, and gasped loudly.

_**MONTAGUE AND MALFOY ENGAGED!**_

_Today the engagement between Ash Montague and Alexis Malfoy went public, we haven't heard anything from the two teens but we suppose that the two young lovebirds are happy together. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who has custody over Alexis and her brother for the moment as their parents are still missing. They can't put into words how happy they are that their granddaughter has found love at such young age. The daily prophet can't do more then wish the couple a happy wedding!_

_**By Lisa Skeeter**_

The article seemed to be pawning with light and illuminating her whole vision. No. He couldn't do that. How could he? She snatched the letter up in a daze, and recognized Narcissa's handwriting when pulling the letter out.

_Dear Alexis,_

_By know you must have read the article, I'm sorry I couldn't prevent it. But the only consolation is that Ash is your friend, Mr. Montague agreed to the engagement to prevent Lucius from doing anything even more drastic. You'll just have to hang on tight… I'll sort this out. I promise I will try._

_Yours sincerely, Narcissa_

Alexis couldn't breathe, her vision was blurring and she felt her body shake with anger. Lucius had done this only to prove he could! He just wanted to make her life miserably, and show that he had the power to do it!

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Megan looked at her worriedly, and Fred leaned over Alexis shoulder to look at the paper that she had let fall onto the table. He growled loudly.

"What the hell? That can't be true! Alexis is it?"

"What is it?" James snatched the paper away as Fred continued staring at Alexis, who still couldn't move. Slowly Megan and James eyes left the paper, and also stared at Alexis.

"Alexis, please tell me it's not true?" James voice was almost begging.

"It's true" She mumbled and blinked away tears of anger as she snatched the paper back, and stomped around the table towards the slytherin table. And without a word she took a grip around Ash's arm, and dragged him up from the table.

"Alexis, what the hell are you doing?" He whined but followed her out of the hall, probably knowing not to mess with her when she was angry.

"Read this!" She ordered when they stopped in the corridor where they had sneaked of to kiss multiple times before. Ash sighed irritated but his eyes scammed the page, and as she expected his eyes widened in shock and anger much the same way as hers.

"No! No, I haven't agreed to this, why would dad agree to this?" He shook his head in denial.

"I got a letter from grandma, he had agreed to it so that Lucius wouldn't do anything more drastic" Alexis felt her voice dripping icily, and her eyes where now clear with anger.

"Lucius did this? But why? What does he get out of this?"

"He only did it to prove that he _can_ Ash, that's the only thing he wants. He wants to show us that he has the power to do it!"

"But… we can't get _married_! For Merlin's sake Alexis we just broke up, or more accurately you broke up with me-"

"I know Ash! I didn't expect this!" She cried out in desperation. She could handle a lot, but this was just too much. She'd always imagined her wedding being something to look forward to, and now she could feel her dream scattering like a stone hitting a mirror.

"What are we going to do?" He asked silently, as they leaned on each side of the wall, staring at each other. Alexis tried to imagine spending the rest of her life with Ash, but she just couldn't. Had this happened when she and Ash still dated, she might have felt differently. But whether she wanted it or not the kiss with James had changed everything.

Shortly after that Alexis scrambled around in her dormitory, she'd never gone back to the great hall. She'd gone directly up to the Gryffindor tower and here she was, in panic remembering a spell Hermione had told her about. She used it on her backpack, to make it fit a lot more then it should, she started pushing down clothes and a few magic books without looking at it. And then when she didn't think she could mash anything more necessary down into it, she found herself facing another problem.

How did you get out of Hogwarts? She couldn't apparate… not that she knew how to do that yet anyway. Her eyes fell upon her beloved broom, resting beside her bed. Of course, she could fly!

She put on her black leather trench coat, and matching boots, feeling slightly like a bad-ass she hoisted the backpack up on her back. The items inside rolled around uncomfortably and she glared at it sticking her wand into on of the pockets of her jacket. She would have to use it, but only in presence of other witches or wizards. She knew that the law of underage wizards using magic outside of school couldn't trace an exact person, but only the place where the spell had been done. She could easily get away with underage magic if she where careful.

After that she opened the thick window, mounted her broom and stopped for a second. What was she doing? Was this really the answer? Running away? But of course she wasn't running away, Malfoy's didn't run. She was going looking for her parents, but if people thought she was running away it was better. Then they didn't know what she was really up to.

Should she leave a note? No, that was way to tacky. Should she tell someone? Megan? James? Fred? Scorpious? Ash? No, they where better of unknowing. Alexis took a final glance around the room, her body shivering with thrill instead of anger now. This was what she'd been missing, the action, the feeling of _doing_ something. She had probably not thought this through thoroughly, but like every other choice she'd made during this year, she didn't really care. She'd made a lot of improvised things, dated Ash in secret, kissed James, dumped them both, and now she was leaving Hogwarts in the middle of OLW year. But it felt right, she was reckless, nothing could change that. And that was also her Gryffindor side, she smiled slightly to herself. She embraced the feeling of excitement and the thought of having a goal. She didn't know what would happen, she didn't know if things would be okay. But what she did knew was one thing.

She was Alexis Malfoy, and rules did not apply to her.

…

**Fred's POV:**

Fred, James and Megan waited for Alexis to come back during the whole breakfast, but she didn't. When their first class started Megan forced both Fred and James to go to it. Not that they listened, Fred could literally see the torment in James eyes. When it finally ended the three of them raced up the stairs all the way to the common room, where both he and James raced head first into the barrier that kept boys from entering the girls dormitories. Megan took a short second to snort at them before dashing past them, it didn't take long until she came scrambled back panting hard and panic in her eyes.

"Her things! They're gone! And her broom, and the window was open!" Megan cried out in frustration and Fred felt his heart sink. Somewhere deep down he had the feeling this would happen, the moment Alexis left the table at breakfast he knew he should have grabbed her. Talked her into staying, but of course that wouldn't have worked. This was the first action in months that really was like Alexis.

"No… no, she can't have left" James mumbled beside him, and banged his fist into the wall beside him. Megan jumped away from him and into Fred in surprise.

"James calm down, it's Alexis, she'll be okay. Don't you understand? This is the first thing she's done in a long time that's really like her! She's finally herself again" It hurt to say it, but he knew Alexis, and this was her version of dealing.

"Alexis would never run away!" James shouted back at him after shooting up from the floor, and Megan shrugged away from both the boys now, and sunk down in a couch.

"I know James! And she hasn't! Don't you see? She's going to find her parents! Haven't you seen how hard it was for her to just sit around here in school all these weeks. She needs to _do_ something James! You know that as well as I"

"But she's alone, what if something happens? What if she get's hurt, or- or killed? Fred what would you do if Alexis was killed?" James looked to be on the verge of exploding and Fred had to grab his best friends collar, trying to calm him down.

"She's not going to get killed" He stated calmly. Of course he couldn't promise that, not even to himself. But James needed to hear it.

"He's right James, we all know Alexis, she's a fighter, it will take a lot before she admits defeat" Megan added from her place at the couch and the two boys glanced at her.

"That's what I'm afraid of" James whispered in a cold voice.

…

**James Pov:**

James withdrew from Fred's grip, and for one second he simply stared. Megan had just put into words what he was afraid of. Why couldn't the others understand? Alexis never gave up, she wouldn't give in if her life depended on it. And that was what he was afraid of, loosing her.

"James, where are you going?" Fred called as James suddenly dashed over the common room, and through the portrait hole, closing it with a slam behind him. He could barely think as he made his way through the school, towards their next lesson. But he wasn't intending to go to the actual lesson, there was something else. He vividly heard Fred and Megan following him, but he couldn't focus on anything else than his anger for the moment.

When he reached the corridor outside the next lesson he immediately locked eyes with the one he had been looking for. And one second later he had also shoved him up against the wall, not caring that the rest of the students in the hallway that hadn't already entered the classroom stared.

"Hmpf, what do you want?" Montague hissed back at him. Trying to push him away, but James kept his iron grip around the other guys collar, and glazed angrily at him.

"It's your fault!"

"What is?" Montague hissed back, as Scorpious shoved James away, almost knocking him into Fred who had caught up. Megan was hovering worriedly a few feet away.

"What do you think?" James shouted back, ready to leap again but Fred held him back.

"Dude, do you think I wanted to get engaged to Alexis? None of us wanted it, it was her grandfather who did it! We didn't have anything to say about it!" Montague growled back, just as angry.

"So it's also not your fault that she left?" James hissed in rage, and saw how Scorpious let go of Montague who he had been holding back in shock, and Montague staggered.

"What did you say Potter?" Scorpious was in front of him within no time, but James kept his stand.

"Alexis left, she took her broom and left"

"You're lying" Scorpious growled, and James though he saw fear cross his face for a moment.

"He isn't, we just noticed. Her things are gone" Fred finally let go of James and instead joined up beside him.

"No, No… she wouldn't…" Scorpious had backed away, as the students who had been watching with open mouths filed away as Montague glared angrily at them.

"That can't be, Alexis doesn't run away" Montague stated with a nervous laugh, and James glared at him.

"No, but she's probably gone looking for her parents" He spoke through gritted teeth and the nervous chuckle died out quickly, replaced by a look of terrified realization. James felt his anger die away as fast as it had fired up, the looks on Scorpious and Montague's faces pretty much reflected what he felt. And looking at Scorpious he did for once not see his enemy, but Alexis brother. He's face was reflecting the exact feelings that James where feeling, and he vividly thought that Scorpious probably was the only other person who could now exactly what he was going through.

…

**Scorpious Pov:**

Scorpious stared at James, the guy he had despised from the moment he started Hogwarts. That had turned out to become one of his sister's best friends. Every time he saw them together he'd just had the feeling to wipe that smirk of the stupid Potter's face. But as the knowledge sunk into him he totally forgot all enmity, Alexis had left… how could she? Just leaving them all behind like that. Didn't she know what that would do to them? He could already see it in her friends faces, not that he cared about them. He cared about his sister, he cared about Alexis. Stupid reckless and spontaneous Alexis. That had somehow ended up in Gryffindor because of her stupid stubbornness.

Why couldn't she just be like every other girl? That way he didn't need to worry about her all the freaking time, a normal girl would have broken down crying, he could have managed that. But this, she would get herself killed out there. And there was nothing he could do about it! There was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Guys…" The girl behind Potter and Weasley slowly joined the angry group of guys, at the same time as someone grabbed his arm tightly, it was Estelle. She'd broken free of the watching students, that had now disappeared into the classroom, so they where alone in the hallway.

"…I think you're underestimating Alexis! Why do you assume she'll get killed or die? You're acting like she's stupid or something. The Alexis I know is smart and vicious when she wants to. She'll be okay" The girl, Megan he thought she was named spoke clearly.

"She has a point" Estelle agreed with the other girl, and everyone stared at her in surprise, as Estelle let go of his arm and actually slid up beside the shorter Megan.

"Yeah, I do" Megan grinned as she seemed to receive her speaking abilities.

"Relax Score, your sister is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She'll always find a way out of it…" Estelle's voice trailed away. And he, Ash and Estelle looked between each other. They knew that there actually was dangers out there, that maybe would be too much for Alexis. But looking over at Potter, Weasley and the short girl, he knew that they where calmed by Megan's words. However then they didn't know the whole truth either. But for know, he would just have too believe in his sister.

**DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUM! I know this chapter is shorter then usually but it's only because I felt it was fitting. Review! **


	21. Bite The Dust

The Serpens Order

Chapter 21

Bite The Dust

…**...**

Alexis felt her teeth shattering as she entered the leaky cauldron, hood over her face, and slid down at one of the tables. She'd been away from the school about a week now, and the first thing she'd done after the long broomride to London, was to go to Gringotts bank to take out some money from her vault before Lucius found out that she was gone and tried to freeze it for her. Then she took into the leaky cauldron, and stayed there for a few days, planning her next move. Then a few days ago she'd left and went looking at some familiar places she'd been with her family. She traveled by Malfoy Manor, wish was empty, showing no signs of fight.

Now she was back, the rain was pouring down outside and she'd been running with her head down all the way here, but now inside in the warm pub she ducked her head as she passed the landlady Hannah Abbot, Who was married to professor Longbottom her head of house. She'd had a troubling time avoiding the woman.

Alexis ordered a cup of tea and then sat down at in a corner at the bar, where she wasn't visible from the counter and let her hood fall down. She snatched a copy of the daily prophet from the table beside and made herself comfortable before starting to flop through the paper from the end for some reason. She sipped slowly on the tea, letting the warmth spread through her with a comforting feeling. She glanced up as she thought she felt someone staring, but the only other's in the bar where two bulky men at the other end, and a guy not much older then herself who smirked at her across the tables. He looked to be around 18, with dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes, suntanned skin, slightly unshaved. He had a rough look to him that was enforced by the clothes he was wearing, black trench coat similar to hers, only a lot more trashed, old brown boots and grunge jeans. She shook her head slightly at him, not that he wasn't good looking, the bad boy look certainly fit him, she just wasn't interested. She returned to the paper, but there was nothing in there that caught her interest so she shut it with a slam. And then her heart took a leap.

Covering the entire front side was a picture of her, she remembered taking that picture back in their fourth year. James and Fred had stood on either side of her, and that was why she was smiling happily on the picture, not a care in the world. But James and Fred had been cut out, and only her own grey eyes stared back at her. Over the picture read **'MISSING' **with capital letters. At the bottom read **'Alexis Malfoy, 15, missing, 10.000 galleons reward' **

She stared at the picture, she should have seen that move coming a long time ago. Suddenly a dark shadow fell over her table and she glanced up, and found herself gazing at the two men from the other end of the bar.

Uh- Oh.

"Er…can I help you?" She smiled sheepishly, sizing them up, and coming to desperate conclusion that they where both like trice her size.

"It's her" One of the men growled.

"Yeah, it's her" The other one agreed, and then they both reached for her at the same time.

"Uh gentlemen, can I at least finish my tea?" She babbled nervously and tried to slide away, but two pair of strong arms caught her simultaneously, and she tried to get her wand. She was locked in an iron grip, making it impossible to move. She struggled violently, but it was no use, the man holding her was far stronger then her.

"Let me go!" She hissed, trying to sneak out from the mans arms, as the men quickly made their way over the bar. And she briefly heard Mrs. Abbott calling after them to stop.

"Help-" Alexis voice was muffled by a large hand, making it hard for her to breathe. The next second they where out the door and back in the rain, her vision got blurred and she tried to blink the rain away. The man threw her over the shoulder, and then set of running. She tried to hit him in the back, but it didn't seem to matter, the man seemed oblivious to her feeble attempt to get away. If she only could reach her wand… She couldn't believe they where in the middle of Diagon Alley, and no one tried to help her. Okay, it was in the middle of the night, and really bad weather so they probably hadn't heard anything. But still?

"Hey guys! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Suddenly she felt the two men yanking to stop, and desperately tried to shove around to see what was happening. And caught a glance of the dirty blonde guy from the bar, cutting off the other two men's way.

"Maddox" The man carrying her grumbled "Get out of the way Maddox, you're no mach to us without your gang"

"Sorry guys, can't let you get the girl" She desperately tried to see the man again, but gave up as it was completely impossible for her to bend that way.

"We caught her first, just get out of our way and we won't smash you like a fly boy" The other man said in a harsh voice so cold that it made her shiver. She was completely lost now, did the men knew each other? It wasn't until now she caught a good look on her capturers clothes, they where worn and dirty, she also felt a faint bad smell from the man that made her wanna make a puking noise.

"Why don't you let me down while discussing eh?" She tried with a fake laugh.

"Shut up girl!" The man holding her barked and she made an offended noise.

"Look, let the girl down, or we'll have to do it the hard way" The younger man said in a coy voice, and she rolled her eyes despite her situation. He was _so_ not a mach for these guys.

"Your choice Maddox" The man holding her scowled and she felt him drawing his wand. But before that the man beside him staggered away, dodging a spell. She took the opportunity to send her knee right into the stomach of the man holding her, making him yelp in pain and let go of her. She hit the wet ground with a splash and felt her leg and arm scratching up.

"Oh you little-" The man reached for her again, and she just slid out from his grip, and sent another kick towards his chin, hitting him squarely and heard a creaking noise as her foot made contact with his jaw. Ha.

The man fell backwards, and she begun sliding away, as the other two men where locked in a vicious battle.

"She's getting away, the girls getting away!" The man she'd kicked creaked and the other two stopped abruptly in their dueling, and both set after her instead at the same time.

Repeating, Uh-Oh.

She got onto her feet shakily as fast as she could, and started running for her life. She still hadn't gotten a hold of her wand, and now it was too late, she felt a hand closing around her arm, yanking her to stop and sending her towards the ground, taking the other person with her, and then before they hit the street, the feeling of apparition went through her.

…

"Ouch" She yelped as she hit the ground, but it wasn't the stone of the streets at Diagon Alley, but the soft ground of leaves in the forest. Then something hard and heavy landed on top of her, knocking the breath out of her. She started kicking immediately as she realized it was the younger man from the pub and the street. He growled loudly and caught her wrists, pushing them down against the ground and preventing her from hitting him.

"Let me go!" She shrieked angrily, and tried to aim another kick, but it was impossible since the man was on top of her, and pushing her down, she had no way of getting out and he was undoubtfully stronger then her.

"Calm down blondie" He cut back and she stopped struggling for a moment to send him a death glare. And to her big surprise the guy cracked a grin, a grin? What the hell was that?

"Look, whoever you are I am going to kick your sorry little as if you don't let me go immediately" She hissed.

"Alright blondie" To her surprise the man easily slid of her, and stood up beside her, brushing away leaves and dirt from his trench coat lazily. She slid away in surprise, and then scrambled up on unsteady feet a few meters away from him. And reaching into her pocket for her wand…

"Looking for this darling?" The man called with a coy smile, leaning against a tree, twinning her wand around his fingers.

"Give it to me!" She called furiously, leaping out towards him.

"Take it easy blondie, you are not the one calling the shots here!" The man smirked and she found herself hanging in the air, and the man pointing his wand at her. She tried to move but her body was locked completely.

"Who are you?" She asked harshly instead, as the guy started circling around her.

"You are in no position asking questions sweetie. I am the one asking the questions here, and you are only left with the choice of following them"

"I won't tell you anything"

"Are you Alexis Malfoy?" He asked, and she stared back at him without speaking, and suddenly he hauled up the side from the prophet with her face on it. He walked over and held it beside her head, looking back and forth from her and the picture.

"That's you alright" He mused to himself, and suddenly she felt the spell letting go of her and she hit the ground with a thud, the leaves flying around her.

"If you just come peacefully I won't hurt you blondie"

"I won't"

"That's too bad then" He smirked before poking the wand at her. She ducked and the spell hit a tree behind her, scowling he took a step towards her but she leaped around, and sent a kick towards his legs, sending him to the ground and snatching her wand away from his hand the moment he collided with the dust. At the same time she kicked his wand away from him, sending it scattering a few feet away from them. She smiled in satisfaction as she pointed her wand against his surprised figure.

"I think the roles just changed dude, now tell me who the hell you are, where we are and who the men chasing me where" She ordered, and the guy scoffed.

"I'm Maddox, and I'm a snatcher" He seemed to have regained his composure, and looked completely calm on the ground. And not at all worried that he had a wand pointed at him with a furious girl on the other side.

"Snatcher?" She repeated wonderingly, staring at the man.

"That's what I said"

"But, why are you chasing me?"

"Look darling, you have a prize on your head, and those guys back at Diagon Alley, they where also Snatchers, but from a different gang. And if you just co-operate with me, I'll take you back to my gang, we'll get you back home to your apparently very worried grandparents, get our money and we'll never have to see each other again. Deal?" Somehow during his rambled he had shot to his feet, and she had been to shocked to react. So now he was towering over her, but she still kept her wand in a firm grip.

"No, I'm not coming with you"

"Too bad then, how are you going to get home? You are fifteen, you can't apparate, and have no idea where we are" Maddox smirked, and she felt like pouting at him.

"I still don't understand, I thought snatchers only went after muggleborns, and I didn't even know you still existed? And I'm a pureblood!"

"That was a long time ago darling, snatchers nowadays are more like… bounty hunters. Whenever there's someone missing or wanted, and a reward is put out the hunt is on. And all the snatcher gangs are in a war to get the new prize first. And a few days ago, your grandfather made you a prize" He gave her a lazy glance and she stared back.

"Oh"

"Yepp, so now if you would just come with me- _ACCIO_" He cried out and caught his wand easily. She didn't think before pointing her own wand at him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" She shouted loudly and watched his wand snap away again with a smirk.

"You did not just do that blondie…" He sighed while shaking his head.

"I just did" She smirked "And stop calling me blondie"

"Whatever darling"

"And darling!"

"Okay sweetie"

"Shut it! I'm the one with a wand, I will use it!" She shouted.

"Yeah, that was your first mistake blondie, you're underage, we're in the middle of nowhere, the ministry will send out people immediately"

"What? No?"

"Yes they will, and since the whole ministry are looking for you, they'll assume it's you, and send some aurors or something" He rolled his eyes and she stared at him. He was right, damn it!

"Help me!" She hissed and he raised one eyebrow at her.

"Will you come with me if I do?"

"Yes" She cried in desperation, she had no idea where she was, she needed his help. She would figure out a plan later.

"Okay then blondie" Maddox swooped his wand up.

"It's Alexis" She said sourly, and lowered her own wand, he glanced at her quickly, before grabbing her arm, as a loud cracking noise sounded through the forest.

"Already? Damn they're fast" She whispered.

"In here!" He pushed her behind a large tree and then placed himself in front of her, pushing her towards the tree. And sure enough, a second later she heard voices. Wow, the ministry was really fast sending out people, gotta give 'em some credit. She was slightly unfazed by being so close to Maddox, she faintly noticed that he didn't smell bad like the other snatchers. He smelled kind of good, a leathery rainy smell. Then she recognized one of the voices.

"Someone was here" A familiar voice said, and she yelped in surprise as she recognized it as Teddy's.

"Shhhhhh" Maddox clasped a leather clad hand over her mouth and she glared at him.

"They might still be around" Another voice commented and she looked up at Maddox, who was narrowing his eyes listening just as she.

"In that case they're still near" A third voice called. And she saw Maddox poke out his head around the tree to look quickly, then letting his hand down from her face.

"There's only three of them, just wait here while I take care of them-"

"They're aurors! You don't stand a chance dude!" She snorted silently, almost feeling like giggling at him.

"This way, I can see footsteps" She heard Teddy call and her eyes widened in panic, they weren't far away and she could hear footsteps against the ground. Alexis considered her possibilities. Either she stay with Maddox, who was a snatcher that wanted to turn her back to Lucius for the money. Or she get's caught by the aurors, and get's turned into the ministry, in wish way she still end up being handed to Lucius. But she had a lot better chance getting away from one snatcher, then the whole ministry…

"I'm with you" She hissed as the footsteps grew closer, and Maddox gave her a swift nod before lashing out. The first auror fell whiteout a fight. Teddy and the other auror went to counter attack without a second thought, and Alexis took a deep breath before also sliding out from behind a tree.

"Alexis!" Teddy called out after her, and for one second she was frozen. She felt Maddox glance at her, as he was locked with the other auror in a battle. And left her to deal with Teddy.

"Alexis, we don't want to hurt you, just come with us" Teddy begged and stepped towards her, she shook her head and backed away.

"Alexis, he's a snatcher, he's only using you for the money!"

"I know Ted! I know! But I can't come with you!" She cried out.

"Why not, you'll be safe" Teddy tried, and she felt strange. She was running away from a person she would have trusted with her life any other day. A person that she had almost considered a big brother.

"I can't go back Teddy! I can't go back now" She breathed, and lashed out before Ted, sending his wand away.

"Good work blondie!" Maddox shouted out and she saw the other auror fall to the ground, and before she had time to stop it he sent a hex towards Teddy, who was defenseless without his wand.

"NO! Don't hurt him!" She shouted and Maddox looked at her strangely.

"He's only unconscious, they all are. I'm not a monster" He snorted, and she noticed that he was clutching his side. She let out a relieved sigh that Teddy and the other aurors where okay.

"Do you know that dude?" Maddox nodded towards Teddy's unconscious body, and she nodded.

"Yeah, he was my quidditch captain and a good friend" She smiled slightly at the memory. And something hit her as she looked at Maddox. He couldn't be more then eighteen but still she didn't recognize him from Hogwarts.

"You didn't go to Hogwarts" She stated.

"Nope, there are more schools you know"

"How old are you?"

"What is this? 20 questions?"

"Now I'm thinking you didn't go to school, I asked two questions and you think it's 20" She answered sarcastically.

"Shut up blondie" He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. And before she had time to react they had apparated, _again_.

…

She growled loudly as they once again changed places, this time she stayed on her feet, and tried to shrug of Maddox arm in vain.

"Can't you give me the heads up first!" She cried.

"Nope"

"Jerk" She spat and he let out a low chuckle, damn he was an ass. Well, what did she expect? He was a snatcher after all, and she was kind of his prisoner. This was not what she had planned when leaving Hogwarts, okey truth to be told she hadn't planned much at all.

"This way" Maddox ordered as he took her wand away from her, and pointed his own right between her shoulders, forcing her to walk forward. She didn't see any other choice then walking, so she pouted and started stalking forward in the new environment. It was also a forest, but in this there was still leftovers from the snow on the ground. They walked in silence for a while, until they reached an opening, and she saw a rough looking house. But that wasn't why she gasped, the house was placed at the side of a mountain, and had a great view over the twilight. It was a truly beautiful sight, that she would have loved to stay and watch if it wasn't for the damn snatcher who roughly pushed her in through the door and into the house.

"Maddox! Finally!" A female voice shot out the moment they entered, and Alexis was met by a woman in the same age as Maddox, with bright red hair resting on her shoulders. Military green rugged trench coat, and thigh-high, killer-healed boots. Alexis wanted to shrug away from the fiery looking girl with the unnaturally red hair.

"Take it easy Valerie, I ran into some problems. First I had to deal with Stupid and Stupider, then Blondie here decided to put up a fight, resulting in a few aurors coming around, Blondie had a nice chat with one of them and then I could finally take her here" Maddox gave her a scuff, towards a couch in the corner of the wooden room, and she sunk down with a scoff. Stupid and Stupider? Must have been the guys that first kidnapped her.

"That's her?" The woman, Valerie, raised one eyebrow towards Alexis.

"Yepp, I have no idea how she can be so important" Maddox rolled his eyes.

"EY! Maddox man, you finally back?" Two other men came in through the door, one big and blonde, the other one short with brown hair. They both stopped when they noticed Alexis on the couch, and she shrugged uncomfortably under the stares of four pair of eyes. She'd forgotten about Maddox 'gang', this made things a lot more complicated.

"Is it _that _thing that's worth 10.000 galleons?" The big man asked, and she made an offended sound.

"Hey! Would you all stop talking about me like I'm an object?" She shot out and the woman let out a short laugh.

"Aah, Maddox, why couldn't you just take her directly to the Malfoy dude and get the Money?" She asked.

"Couldn't risk being caught by the aurors, because now they know we have her" Maddox sighed and scratched his unshaved jaw in thought. "I'm thinking we tie her up for the night and go get the money tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me" The big man yawned, and the other shorter man followed almost shyly behind him up the stairs. Alexis stared after them.

"Tie me up? Is that really necessary?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, as she saw Maddox put her wand away at a cabinet, and then pointing his own at her. Suddenly her wrist was pressed together as an invisible rope clutched around them, she yelped in surprise at the sudden pressure and Maddox grinned in satisfaction of his wordless spell.

"Now, I'm going to sleep, I've been chasing blondie for days without sleep" He yawned and followed the other men up the stairs. Valerie considered her for a moment, before locking the door and then disappearing into another room. Leaving Alexis alone in the dark room on the couch, without ability to move. She didn't have a gag, but knew that screaming would be useless.

For the first time since she left Hogwarts she felt completely useless, she couldn't do anything. She would just have to wait until tomorrow, and then she'd be handed over to Lucius, and then lord knows what would happen to her. And she'd failed, she didn't have any more information about her parents, it was like they had dropped off the face of the earth.

Somewhere along her mind-rambling Alexis eyes fell shut as exhaustion got the power over her, and she fell into a worried sleep.

In her dreams she found herself back at Hogwarts, at the warmth of the fire in the common room. James was sitting beside her, copying her astronomy homework. She knew this moment, it was back in their fourth year, they had both gone up in the middle of the night to study because they had both forgot during the day. And the common room was completely empty. She remembered sitting there until the flames had burned down, just talking about completely ridiculous things. And then finally she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder, feeling like the safest and warmest girl in the whole world with his arm around her. Then in the morning, she had woken up before him, slid out of his grip and tiptoed up to her dormitory, and the moment was broken.

…

**James Pov:**

James cautiously entered the headmistress office together with Fred and Megan. Scorpious, Montague and the Zabini girl where already there, looking as stiff and worried as he felt himself.

"Please sit down kids" Professor McGonagall nodded towards three chairs and they all slid down into them without another word.

"Do you have any news about my sister?" Scorpious asked attentively.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, you all said that you would like to be updated about her case, so as you are her closest friends, I thought it would be wise to follow that request"

"So what's the news?" James shot out, not wanting to hear the stupid explanation, he wanted to know where Alexis was!

"Ms. Malfoy was seen at the Leaky cauldron by Mrs. Abbot, but… she was being kidnapped by snatchers-"

"WHAT?" Six voices bellowed and McGonagall actually shrugged back slightly.

"Yes, but when the aurors later found her, she was however with another snatcher, a man known as Maddox. Pretty famous, snatcher, thief and all that, well known within the ministry. But Ms. Malfoy refused to go with the aurors, even if one of them was Ted Lupin-"

"Teddy saw Alexis?" James breathed.

"-as I said she still didn't go with them, her mind seemed to be pretty stuck on staying away as Mr. Lupin put it. And she actually joined forces with Maddox, when Mr. Lupin and the other aurors woke up they where long gone without any trace" McGonagall finished.

"That doesn't surprise me at all" Scorpious snorted sarcastically from beside James.

"What doesn't surprise you Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That she wouldn't go with the aurors, she probably thought she would have a better chance escaping the snatcher instead of the ministry"

James gave Scorpious a quick glance, he actually had to agree with him. If Alexis wanted to stay away even Teddy couldn't have made her chance her mind. But now she was being captured by Snatchers! They would probably hand her right back to her grandparents. What would she win? No one else spoke for a few minutes, as they all thought about the news. James was glad to hear something about Alexis, they had gone a week without hearing anything and he'd begun to feel really worried. At least now he knew she was alive.

**I love Maddox, I don't know why but I've always had a thing for the bad boys. And this charming fellah is a favorite of mine, do you like him? Hate him? Review people!**


	22. From Dusk Till Dawn

The Serpens Order

Chapter 22

From Dusk till Dawn

…**...**

The next morning Alexis was woken by the sun shining in through the window, tickling her eyes. She yawned loudly, before the previous day rushed back down on her, she trashed around and fell onto the floor with a soft thud. She tried to ignore the aching in her wrists from the invisible ropes, and instead listened intently for sounds. The house was quiet, no one had awoken yet. She glanced over at the cabinet where Maddox had put her wand… what if she could reach it? She had to try.

All the previous nights regrets and defeat was gone now, and she once again felt that burning fire somewhere within her soul, the feeling of a goal. She was a Malfoy, Malfoy's did _not _give up. She pushed herself up on her knees with her elbows, panting from the effort and then tried to stand up on her feet, but it was impossible from the ropes. She yelped as she fell back on the floor, mumbling curses silently under her breath. Instead she started rolling over the floor, not stopping until she hit her forehead into the cabinet.

"That's what I'm talking about" She grinned to herself, and once again hoisted herself up on her knees with much difficulty. The wand wasn't even locked away, just laying upon a shelf, she narrowed her eyes. These snatcher had gravely underestimated her. She used the cabinet as support and pushed herself up on her feet, her legs shivering from the pressure. Then when she was standing unsteadily with her back against the cabinet, she looked with her twinned together hands over the shelves, looking for the right one…. Ah! She felt a sensation of victory as her slender fingers closed around the wand. She tried looking over her shoulder, and pointing the wand behind her back, against the invisible ropes. She mumbled a silent prayer before telling the spell, hoping it was directed against the ropes, and then almost felt like shouting out in relief as the pressure around her eased and disappeared.

She'd done it! She was out of the ropes! HA! Take that Maddox! She almost toppled over from the sudden freedom, and almost made a little dance step regaining her balance. She unconsciously rubbed her wrist, and looking down she saw red marks covering them from the ropes, she sighed. That was going to leave bruises.

Then she almost felt like smacking herself, get out of here Alexis! Why are you stalling? She made a leap for the door, and realizing that it was locked. She pointed her wand at it, and silently mumbled 'Alohomora' and the door slid open with a soft creek. She jumped out the door with a big grin, and was hit by the chill morning air. And also by the sight that met her, she hadn't noticed the previous night, but the view was completely spectacular. The house was placed at the side of a cliff, and she took a few hurried steps towards the edge and peered down. It was way to far to the ground for her liking, and she shrugged back several steps. And then she collided with something solid and let out a quick shout and swiveling around.

"Out for a morning walk blondie?" Maddox was looking down at her, with an amused look on his face and a raised eyebrow. She jumped out of his reach immediately, her breath caught in her throat.

"Leave me alone!" She hissed.

"You wouldn't just leave ten thousand galleons on the street if you found them there would you?"

"I'm a human being, not an object"

"You're a prize to be returned in exchange for the money" Maddox sounded like it was obvious and as if he was tired of explaining it. Something clicked inside Alexis brain. She glanced back over her shoulder, and took several more steps back, so that she was perching herself on the edge of the cliff. Maddox narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you doing blondie?"

"Just watching the view…" She smiled tauntingly, and swayed back and forth on her heels.

"Get back from there, you might fall down" Maddox ordered and reached for her, she held her wand out threateningly.

"Nah- ah. One step closer and I'll jump"

"And why would I care?"

"You need me for the money, you just said that" She rolled her eyes. Maddox growled and stepped back.

"I'm listening"

"Good. I have gathered so much information that I understand that you only want the money, not helping my grandparents. So I have a proposal to make"

"What kind of proposal?"

"I can get you more money, in return that you don't hand me over to Lucius. But I'll need your help"

"How?"

"I suppose you don't have a problem with stealing?" She smirked with a raised eyebrow. And she actually thought she saw Maddox lips twist into a crooked smile for a second.

"None at all" He answered with a musing voice.

…

"So… you're saying we are going to work together, with _her_?" Valerie exclaimed in surprise, as Maddox had gathered his gang, and Alexis stood hunched in the corner. By know she knew that the big blonde guy was named Sven, a Swedish dude, and the other guy was Wallace.

"Yep, I know she doesn't seem like much, but she says she can get us more money"

"_How?_" Sven prompted, and they all turned towards her. She slid out from her shadowy corner and also sat down on one of the chairs around the round table in the kitchen. That she had found was surprisingly cozy.

"It's easy, I can walk right into the Malfoy Manor, where my grandparents are living now" She paused to narrow her eyes in anger that Lucius was living in her home "And you'll create a diversion while I get the money, If I know Lucius right he won't be keeping his money at Gringotts, but in my fathers safety vault in his working room. I can easily get you 10.000 galleons and probably more" She explained, and saw how the rest of the snatcher sunk into thought.

"It'll be fun!" Maddox exclaimed with a happy smile and she glanced at him, no wonder he was a snatcher. Thinking it would be fun to rob someone's house.

"Maddox, be serious for a second. It's the Malfoy Manor, one of the best protected houses in Britain. And do you really want Lucius Malfoy for an enemy?" The girl, Valerie glanced at Maddox worriedly, but Maddox didn't seem to notice.

"Val, he's got the entire Ministry as his enemy! What would one more man do?" Sven shimmed in.

"Wallace! Help me!" Valerie exclaimed to the smaller guy, who looked like he wanted to be left out of it. Alexis had a strange feeling from Wallace, he was maybe slightly older then Maddox, but seemed quite shy, letting his brown hair fall down over his eyes.

"I have nothing against a little more money" He said softly with a glance at Alexis and she looked back surprised.

"Oh, you're all so _stupid_!" Valerie shot up from her chair, letting it topple over and dashed out of the room, her green cape and read hair swaying behind her dramatically.

"She'll come around" Maddox said in a coy voice, and Sven nodded.

"She's such a drama-queen" He explained towards Alexis.

"I know the type" She rolled her eyes, still slightly put of from the new friendly meeting from the snatcher gang. She rubbed her wrist in thought as she glanced out the window, thinking that at now she had a plan at least. She looked back again to see that Maddox was looking at her intently.

"Sorry about the ropes" He suddenly said, and she quickly stopped rubbing.

"No worries, I've been through worse"

"Really? You? Blondie? I kinda got the expression of a daddy's girl, high grades and rule follower" Maddox snorted, she almost felt like laughing.

"Haven't you noticed that my parents are declared missing? And that I'm not even in school, but running round on pubs and getting kidnapped by snatchers, fighting aurors. Then offering to rob my own house to by myself free"

Silence.

"You've got a point blondie"

"I always do"

"Don't get all cocky just because you aren't' tied up anymore! You're still our hostage" Maddox hissed and she snorted loudly.

"If you say so" She muttered as her stomach grumbled loudly, and she realized she hadn't eaten in almost two days. But she'd been too occupied to notice until now. Sven glanced at her.

"You hungry?"

"Kinda" She smiled faintly, and watched as Maddox and Sven exchanged a glance.

"Wallace, go talk to Valerie and me and Sven can fix some food, okay?" Maddox order swiftly, and Wallace hurried out the door quickly. Alexis sat still on her chair, as Maddox and Sven prepared some food under loud discussion and fighting. She watched them amusedly until someone put a plate with pancakes in front of her. She eyed them suspiciously, even if her stomach grumbled loudly.

"They aren't poisoned are they?"

"If we wanted you hurt, you'd be hurt" Maddox rolled his eyes and slid down in front of her, his own plate with him. And suddenly the kitchen was full again, Valerie seemed to have calmed down and also joined them to eat pancakes. And Alexis almost felt like laughing sitting there with them. She was eating pancakes with a gang of snatchers, how much more strange could it get?

Turns out it could get a lot more strange. Planning to break into your own house was strange, incredibly so. And they planned the whole day, and decided to do it the next day, in the early morning. The plan was that Maddox and the others would arrive with the purpose of handing her over, and once they'd been let through the iron gates Alexis would slip away. While the gang held up her grandfather she'd slip up into her fathers working room, wish she ad never entered before. She was kind of exited about that part, when she and Scorpious had been smaller they had never been allowed in there, and when they got older they simply didn't care enough to find out. But she knew her father had a vault there, and for a second she wondered why he didn't hide the book of phantoms there. But a vault would probably not stop Lucifer, no, it wouldn't.

So when she went to sleep on the couch the next night, she wasn't bound from top to toe, and was actually pretty comfortable. Maddox took her wand this time too, but brought it with him. 'For security measures' and looked the door with a spell so that she couldn't escape. She rolled her eyes at him but didn't say anything.

"Sleep tight Blondie, it's your first breaking tomorrow" Maddox smirked when he descended up the stairs, and she simply scowled back at him. Who would have taught? Alexis Malfoy stealing? Why not, she was already a liar, why not be a liar and a thief?

…

"BLONDIE!" Alexis startled to life with a shrug, and found herself sweepingly gazing up into Maddox intrigued face.

"You sleep really deep, I've been shouting for like an hour" He poked her own wand at her nose, and she narrowed her eyes at him, and snatched her wand away from him.

"Well, maybe if you would call me by my name instead of _Blondie _I would wake up!" She muttered angrily and threw her blanket off and stood up as Maddox stepped away with a grin.

"Ready to go rob your house?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"It's cute, daddy's girl going bad" He smirked and she resisted the urge to smack him.

"I'm not a daddy's girl!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot.

"Yeah, the foot stomping is a proof of that"

"No it isn't!" She squealed.

"And the high pitched voice"

"Merlin's pant's… does the ministry want you behind bars so that you'll stop annoying the world?"

"No, actually they want me in Azkaban because I'm so much smarter than them"

"Cocky much?" She asked coyly.

"You have no idea" He answered with a similar smile and blinked once, she rolled her eyes for the thousand time since she'd met him and followed him to the kitchen. Valerie, Sven and Wallace where already seated around the table, the guys looking exited and Valerie wearing a look of resignation.

"So, I've awoken the princess, are we ready to leave?" Maddox looked over his gang, they all nodded. Alexis watched interested the group of people from her place at the doorstep. They all had their rugged look, trashed and slightly scaring clothes. The trench coats, Valerie's high healed boots and the overworn jeans. As a group they looked intimidating, and the look Maddox whore upon his face also made gave her the feeling of someone who knew more then he put off.

"Then what are we waiting for? Alexis, you'll be apparating with me!" She hadn't noticed that Maddox had slid up beside her, and now he had grabbed her arm tightly. She gave him a quick glare before they disapparated.

They landed on the edge of the hill, she could see the manor towering up against the twilight sky, as the sun was beginning to rise. She took a deep breath looking up a the house. She angrily thought of Lucius, who dared to live in her house. She'd told the gang that they weren't to hurt Narcissa if she was around, but Alexis doubted she would be. She followed the others up the hill, towards the gates, Maddox still had a strong grip around her shoulder, to make it look like she was a prisoner. Or keep her from running away, she wasn't sure yet…

They reached the gate, and waited, slowly it creaked open, and she knew that Lucius knew they where here. They continued up the hill, until they where facing the main entrance. Alexis looked around at the yard, almost four years ago they had fought Lucifer and the Death Demons here and won. No she was once again up against a Death Demon in her own home. It was funny how a place you loved could have so much bad memories too. She remembered her mother twisting in pain in the air, the whole Order paralyzed except her, her father and Lucius locked in a duel…

"NOW!" Suddenly the doors burst open, and Lucius stepped out, Maddox gave her a scuff against the door as the others drew their wands at the surprised Lucius. However, he wasn't alone as they had anticipated, a man slid up behind him, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Dragomir.

"Hello Alexis, long time no see" He smirked and once again she found herself staring into the eyes of the first vampire she'd seen. And also the man that killed Mr. Nott and tried to kill her, Scorpious and the others.

"Blondie what are you _doing_?" Suddenly someone yanked her arm and she was briefly missed by a curse from Dragomir. Maddox dragged her past the fight and in through the door, the other three just barely held off the two Death Demons. Maddox stopped in the hallway, and looked around hastily.

"Wish way blondie?"

"Here" She suddenly recovered from her shock, and realized that she had to be quick to find the money or else Valerie and the others wouldn't have a chance.

"Look Maddox, you have to help your gang, they can't hold them off!"

"There was only two men?"

"They aren't humans! Use fire, _Lumine Ignis_, use that spell!" She shrieked and pushed him towards the door, before dashing up the stairs with her breath in her throat. She ran through the corridors with her black trenchcoat floating behind her, hurtling to a stop outside the room, and trying to rip the door open. It was locked and she pointed her wand at it, mumbled a 'Alohomora' and shot through the door.

For a second she went completely still, taking the room in, it was medium large with a huge black desk in the middle. She took a step forward, and something crushed under her boot. She bent down to find that it was a smashed photograph, she hurriedly took the picture out of the frame and stuck it into her pocket. Then she hurtled over the floor to the wall, where she saw the vault, and a new problem popped up. It was a magical lock that wouldn't be unlocked with 'Alohomora' but she didn't have the time to figure that out now…

A few minutes later she dashed out on the lawn again, levitating the vault behind her. "I've got it!" She shouted, and Lucius turned towards her.

"You-"

"Sorry grandpa, don't have the time to stick around" She rounded around him, and collided into Maddox.

"NOW! GET US OUT OF HERE!" She screamed as she saw Valerie pop away a few yards away.

"Hold on" He ordered and she let the vault down quickly, keeping her arm around it instead. Then he apparated, and she only caught a quick glance of Lucius and Dragomir hurtling towards them, red eyes blazing with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL BLONDIE?" Was the first thing Maddox shouted in her ear as they landed on the yard outside the house, not very far form the edge of the cliff.

"I've got the money" She panted, and pointed towards the vault.

"What was _that?__"_Valerie shrieked from beside them, as Sven and Wallace also turned up, Alexis let out a breath of relief, they where all unhurt. Huh? Now she cared about a pair of snatchers enough not to want them hurt?

"They where vampires" She mumbled and sunk down on the ground, Maddox stared down at her in disbelief.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sven prompted.

"Would you have believed me?" She said with her head in her hands, and felt how the snatchers exchanged glances above her head.

"Is that why you ran away?" Valerie asked, and for the first time her voice almost sounded compassionate, and Alexis gave her a glance.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you know something, and you're going to tell us!" Maddox ordered as he hoisted her up on her feet, she shrugged away angrily.

"I got you the money! Now let me leave!"

"Hell yeah she got us the money" Wallace smirked from the vault, he had opened it, Alexis was surprised he had done it so quick. He must be a really talented wizard, well, maybe that's the explanation for Maddox keeping him in his gang.

"Yeah, now let me leave, _please_" She gazed at Maddox, and for a second she thought she saw sadness in his eyes, but then it was gone so quickly that she wondered if it had been there in the first place.

"Just tell us!" Valerie was standing in front of her now "Who was the other man, why do they want you?"

"Look, it's a long story…"

"Does it have something to do with the recent activity of dark art?" Maddox asked and she looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, actually it does…" And then she told them about Lucifer and the death demons, and to her surprise, they believed her. Maybe being on the wrong side of the law wasn't that bad. But the main reason was probably that they had seen it for themselves, they'd seen what Lucius and Dragomir where. Towards the end of the story about her parents going missing, she had sunk down on the ground again. When she finished, it was followed by a pressing silence.

"You're free to leave" Maddox suddenly breathed. She nodded.

"Good, I have things to do" She stood up again, glad that she hadn't let any tears drop while telling the story.

"But-" Maddox caught her arm "You could stay with us, when you're not looking for your parents. You seem like a good asset, and you're not so much of a daddy's girl after all…"

"Yeah, we could learn you some useful stuff, stuff you won't learn at Hogwarts!" Sven exclaimed happily.

"What? Really?" Alexis asked in surprise, and Valerie nodded.

"For this kind of money I would agree to anything!" Wallace grinned from beside the vault. Alexis looked around at them, whopido, talk about a change of events.

"I'd love to hang around" She finally smiled, but then she turned serious "Unless you're planning on joining the death demons…"

"Shut up blondie, only because Voldemort created the snatcher doesn't me we are loyal to all dark wizards"

"Plus your grandfather destroyed my cape" Valerie examined her green coat, that held several burned holes.

"She's sensitive about her looks" Sven explained to Alexis and she chuckled lightly.

"Well then, care for one more person in your team Maddox?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, It'll be good to have you around when we run into some aurors, you can invite them to tea"

…

**Megan Pov:**

She, Shannon and Courtney trailed down the stairs from the astronomy tower silently. No one really feeling like talking, the spirits had been low among the girls since Alexis left. Alexis and her piercing personality had a way of lightening everything up, even if Megan always had the distinct feeling that Alexis was being troubled. But Alexis never opened up, and Megan didn't try to force it out of her.

The girls entered the great hall together, an sunk down with the boys. James, Fred, Aaron and Brian where already sitting with their food in front of them. Shannon slid in under Aaron's arm. And Megan watched as James turned his head away from the couple. James and Fred where easily the one's taking this the worst. She could almost see the knowledge of Alexis being in danger eating them up from the inside every day. Every day they both scammed through the daily prophet for news, but there never was any. It was a few days ago since they had been called to McGonagall's office, and for a second they'd all felt hope about Alexis coming. Just hearing something about her had made them feel like she wasn't so far away. But then everything had become silent again.

Couldn't Alexis understand what she was doing to them? Especially to James and Fred. She needed to come back, and put things right! She owed them that.

But did she? Did she really? Alexis had always been kind of unreachable, she never really depended on someone. Megan would trust her deepest secrets to Alexis, and trust her not to tell anyone. But Alexis… she never confined in Megan, and she wasn't sad about that. She was just lucky to have Alexis as a friend. And as her friend, she hoped somewhere deep down that Alexis would come back, not for Alexis sake, she didn't need it. But for their sake, maybe tell them she was okay. Anything. She couldn't stand one more day of James sad eyes that could turn into anger within a second. Or the complete loss of mischievousness in Fred's.

Alexis needed to come back, or else things would start falling apart.

**I'm not sure what I think of this chapter, I don't really like it… I've been having a writer's block and forced myself to write today. Maybe that's why it turned out so bad, but anyway, at least it's something. **


	23. The Return

-1The Serpens Order

Chapter 23

The Return

…**...**

_The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and must therefore be treated with great caution. - __**J. K. Rowling**_

Days passes, turning into weeks, which in turn turned into months. The sun was slowly rising as Alexis sat perched on the edge of the cliff outside the house, dangling her legs into the air dangerously. She clutched the piece of paper tightly in her hand, the photograph, that she'd found in her father's study when stealing the vault. She looked down on it, a stray of hair falling into her eyes, she didn't care enough to push it away.

She remembered when the picture had been taken, it was exactly eleven years ago counting from tomorrow, on her birthday. The picture showed her parents, her mothers dark hair swaying slightly in the wind, her father wrapping his arms around her while simultaneously keeping an eye on Scorpious who was clinging on to his back. And Scorpious was grinning victoriously down at Alexis who was glaring up at him, a tiara askew on her blonde head. At the same time the whole family turned towards her on the picture, and all flashed a genuinely happy smile. She watched the younger version of herself, grinning toothily up at her. Grey sparkling eyes without a care in the world.

She quickly folded the picture back into a neat quarter again, the edges had gone rugged after all the times she'd watched it these last months. Carefully she slipped it back into her pocket, letting it rest next to her wand. One day left…and then she'd be sixteen. May the 13th. She didn't know what to make of that, time had speed by since she left Hogwarts, but still she hadn't even gotten a little closer to finding her parents. She'd failed miserably on that account, and she didn't seem any closer to a breakthrough either.

At this point things where beginning to feel a little pointless, OLW's where growing closer, her parents would want her to go back, at least try to make a effort for her future.

And she was beginning to grow tired, and it was not only because of the fact that her hope had started to sink away. She felt empty, she couldn't sleep at night. The nightmares had begun hunting her shortly after she left Hogwarts, and the lonely feeling didn't help. She hadn't slept properly a whole night in way to long.

"Alexis, what are you doing up so early?" She jumped slightly at Maddox voice, but calmed down when he simply sat down next to her, gazing towards the horizon.

"I couldn't sleep" She mumbled, unconsciously rubbing her wrist, where the vampire bite mark was still etched upon her skin whitunder the thick leather bracelet.

"I've noticed, so the nightmares are getting worse then?" Maddox still didn't look at her, but she however turned to glance at him. She'd never taken him for the caring type, but then he'd just been stating a fact.

"Hmm…" She didn't really know what to answer, so she settled with a sort of humming noise

"You should go back" Suddenly he had turned around, and locked his eyes with hers, and she was to startled by the sudden outburst to look away.

"Why?"

"I know you want to, and your parents wouldn't want you living like this blondie, don't you see what it does to you? I can see clearly that you're not feeling any good, you need to go back, you know there is something you're missing back there, dearly" Maddox kept his gaze steady as she blinked in surprise, and a small smile played upon her lips.

"Maddox… you're a softie, you're like a softie little pink pygmypuff"

"I am not!" He growled as she stood up, brushing the dirt of her jeans.

"Anyway, I'm going" She waved her hand coyly behind her as she started walking, and somewhere behind her she heard Maddox shooting up with a large scrambling.

"Hey! Did you even listen to a word I said Blondie? I don't do touchy for anyone you know! Consider it an honor!"

"Where do you think I'm going Maddox?" She called out as she entered the house, and rushed up the stairs, not caring that she'd wake the others. She heard Maddox rumbling after her, and he caught up with her when she'd snatched her broom up from beside the sofa.

"You're serious? That really worked? I'm _finally _getting rid of you?"

"Ha-ha, I know you'll miss me"

"You wish"

"Nah, but I know. At least I'll miss you, a little. And the others, will you tell them I said goodbye?" She didn't feel like waiting, then she might start hesitating. And she wanted to make it back to Hogwarts before tomorrow, and she wanted to do it alone.

"Yeah sure. Alexis, we found this in the vault, I-m thinking you need it more then I do" He placed a silver object in her hand, she weighted it carefully and examined it, it looked like a normal watch and she narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks" She murmured anyway and put it in her pocket.

"I could apparate you if you want?"

"I'll be fine" She hesitated… how do you say goodbye to the man that started with kidnapping you, then striking a deal, and finally helping you. She considered him for a moment, before reaching up and pulling him into a tight hug, at first he stiffened but then relaxed and hugged her back.

"Look out for dumb and dumber" He mumbled into her hair, and she smiled into the rough material of his shirt.

"I'll kick their ass"

"That's my Blondie" He smiled as he let go of her, and she took a few long steps against the door, before his voice called out again.

"Blondie?"

"Yeah?" She swirled around in the doorway, looking back at him.

"You'll find them, whatever it takes" His voice was serious, and she nodded softly, before closing the door behind her.

…

**James Pov:**

James knew what the day was the moment he woke up, it was Alexis birthday, she was turning sixteen today. And she wouldn't be there to spend it with him and Fred, as they always had for the last four years. Apparently this was a stop to that tradition. He slid out of bed and yawned loudly, as Fred stirred to life beside him. He saw by the look in his friends eyes that Fred also had remembered what day it was.

"I can't believe she's been gone so long… I mean, when she left, I thought she'd be back after a few weeks, but it's already may and she's been gone for months! Couldn't she at least have sent a letter or something? Maybe she's not even alive!" Fred muttered darkly as he sat up and James froze, turning slowly towards Fred.

"Don't ever say that again. She's alive, she has to"

"James… maybe, maybe we should start considering the thought that she might not come back. I mean, it is Alexis we are talking about-" Fred sounded incredibly sad but James couldn't let him continue, the rage boiling up inside him was to much. Instead he stomped off towards the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him. Not caring that it would wake Brian and Aaron up.

He gripped the sink, trying to breath slowly. This months had been the hardest time in his life, waking up every morning, knowing you won't see those beautiful gray sparkling eyes. And that mischievous smile that spread across her lips when she got an idea, or the way her hair swirled in the wind when they sat together studying at the grounds. He simply couldn't imagine a life without her. It was true what they said, you don't know what you have until you loose it.

James spent most of his time trying to conceal how much her disappearance took its toll on him. But he was pretty sure that both Fred and Megan could look right through him, because Fred often wore a similar expression of anger or grief. And he'd caught Lily and Albus glancing at him millions of times with worried expressions.

He didn't bother brushing his hair, it would stay messy anyways. And simply splashed some water into his face, before putting on his uniform and walking out. The others where already done, and together the four boys made their way down to the great hall. Danielle waved lightly to them as they passed and they nodded back. James felt sorry for her, she'd kind of lost two of her players as Alexis disappeared. Since he didn't put his heart into it, and neither did Fred. Lily didn't seem to enjoy it as much these day either.

They sat down with the girls, Megan looked up from her book and smiled faintly, as Shannon reached over to give Aaron a kiss and Courtney simply kept eating. James poured up a glass of pumpkin juice, and opened the daily prophet to scan the first page. But as always, there wasn't any news of Alexis.

Somewhere down at the entrance someone gasped loudly, and suddenly a large mumbling erupted around the room. James didn't bother looking up, he didn't care anyways, and it wasn't until he glanced up at Megan, saw her shocked face, her open mouth, and Fred breathed "Merlin" beside him, that he finally craned his neck to look around.

And there she was. After all these time, there she was. Walking down the ail towards the teachers table, not looking around her, not acknowledging anyone, simply keeping her gaze straight ahead. Even the teachers where staring, and James couldn't make a sound. Her hair was longer, swaying around her shoulders, her clothes where slightly ragged. A pair of black tight jeans, muddy boots, a black cape floating behind her, and her broom casually clutched in one hand. The whole room seemed to be whispering or else to shocked to speak, as James himself and his friends.

The hall had grown dead quiet by the time she reached the headmistress, who looked to put off to say anything either. And Alexis voice rang out as clearly as if she'd been standing next to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late… the dog ate my homework"

Someone let out a short laugh, and a few people followed, but most of them where still completely paralyzed, and when she turned around, and casually walked away from the headmistress, plopped down beside him and stole his sandwich. He could only stare.

"What did I miss?" She chirped lightly, and thoughtfully chewed on a bite of his sandwich. No one moved, until…

"ALEX!" Megan had hauled herself across the table, and right at Alexis, causing them both to topple over onto the floor in a hug. That was the bell for everyone else to wake up, Fred was second to wrap his arms around her, and then Scorpious was there, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Alex" Fred let go of Alexis as she turned to her brother, and for the first time James saw the smile drop from her face, and she pressed her head into Scorpious shoulder, and hugged him tightly. Ash, Estelle and Isidore where suddenly beside the siblings, and the rest of the crowd was pushed away. James hadn't moved during this whole time, and when he finally felt he had the capacity to move towards her, McGonagall came pushing through them.

"Miss Malfoy, my office, now!" The headmistress ordered, and the tone in her voice made the rest of the students that's till lingered scatter away. Scorpious however kept an arm around Alexis shoulders.

"Really? Now, I'm starving, do you now how long it takes to fly here? And it was pretty stormy, If I could just-" Alexis started rambling but McGonagall cut her off.

"NOW!"

"Okey" Alexis snatched the sandwich off her plate, and hurried after the headmistress as everyone stared after her. James immediately regretted that he hadn't been able to move earlier, she'd been sitting right next to him, he could have extended his arm to touch her.

"I did not see that coming…" Fred mumbled beside him, and for a second, they all stood still and watched the now empty doorway where Alexis had stomped away a few second earlier tailing McGonagall. Slytherin's next to Gryffindor's, and no one thought about it.

…

Alexis tried not to glance back at the only person who hadn't hugged her, that hadn't even moved. And instead she forced herself to look straightforward, and followed McGonagall silently all the way up to her office. Where she finally spoke.

"Sit down"

"I don't understand-" Alexis sat down, not wanting to annoy her headmistress by disobeying simple orders.

"Why I called you here?"

"Mm" Alexis shrugged.

"Of course I had to talk to you, you've been gone for more then four months Miss Malfoy, the last information we got about you where that you where kidnapped by a famous snatcher. And then you joined forces with the man, against the aurors!"

"Teddy and the others, they where just stunned-" Alexis tried, but one look from her headmistress cut her off.

"It doesn't matter, what you've done is completely out of line. What makes you thin you're still welcome at school? How will you manage the OLW's?" McGonagall barked and Alexis froze in her chair, she hadn't thought she would get expelled…

"I didn't mean to be gone this long" She murmured, and for a second, she thought she saw McGonagall's eyes soften, and she took the opportunity "I would like to have a try at the OLW's at least, if I don't make it, then you can expel me"

"You are a skilled witch Miss Malfoy, I know it can't be easy to loose your parents like that. But running away is not the answer"

"I didn't run"

"Wouldn't your parents want you to have a proper education?"

"That's why I'm back"

McGonagall considered her for a moment, and Alexis dearly hoped that she wouldn't be expelled. In that case she'd have to leave again, because she couldn't go home. But now, when she'd come back, she couldn't leave again…

"You're allowed to stay, however if you can't pass the OLW's, there is not much I can do for you"

"I'm sure I'll manage" Alexis smiled briefly, and stood up as it looked like the headmistress had nothing else to say.

"And Miss Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"I would not advice you to leave again. Because your friends and brother didn't take it very well. They've been nagging me constantly for information that I couldn't give them. Mr. Potter in especially has seemed to miss you. The school has been to quiet for my liking. And oh, go down to Madam Pomfrey and have her check you out" McGonagall smiled once, and Alexis blinked surprised at her, before nodding and sliding out the door, and into the golden eagle elevator.

She hadn't been expelled, but the OLW's where in a few days, but she already knew she could get through them. She sighed in relief and headed towards the hospital wing, to her surprise Pomfrey pulled her into a hug as she entered.

"It's been to boring here without you" The nurse smiled and Alexis grinned, she'd made a lot more impact on people then she'd thought.

Pomfrey kept her for the rest of the day, and when Alexis where finally free to leave she didn't bother go to any classes. Instead she headed instantly towards the Slytherin common room, where she sunk down on one of the couches. It wasn't long before Scorpious and the others entered. This time, Scorpious looked at her with a disappointed sigh.

"Score…" She began hesitantly, as Estelle dragged Ash and Isidore away with her. Leaving Alexis and Scorpious alone.

"Why Alex? Why would you do this? Do you now how much I've worried about you? How it was to walk around every day, pretending to be okay, but wondering if you where alive? We lost our parents Alex, I can't loose you too!" Scorpious didn't look at her, but she could feel the hurt in his words. A wave of guilt hit her harshly in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, It was just something I had to do, you know me, when I put my mind into something I can't let it go"

"But you didn't did you? Our parents are still gone, and you couldn't have at least sent a letter?"

"I…I thought it was better to stay away completely, as the ministry where looking for me… and no, I didn't find them. But at least I tried, can you blame me for that?" She felt her own anger blazing up, and finally Scorpious looked at her.

"You're beginning to act more and more like a Gryffindor" He stated and she cracked a smile.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"No, but I've missed you too much to be angry at you" He swept her into a tight hug again, and she relaxed. "But promise me one thing"

"What?"

"Don't leave again, we have to stay together"

"I promise" She murmured into his shirt, as she heard Estelle and the boys coming back. She moved on to replace Scorpious chest with Ash's, and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" He ordered her softly, and she continued to hug Estelle, who simply said nothing, just blinked away a tear. And she even felt a surge of affection from Isidore, whom had been acting cold ever since his dad died.

She stayed down in the dungeons for the rest of the afternoon, and the whole night, and realized well past curfew that she should head back. And had to run through the corridors all the way up to the Gryffindor tower to avoid getting caught. The common room was empty when she passed, and she headed directly for the dormitories. Megan, Shannon and Courtney all attacked her with questions that she waved away.

"I'm really tired, I haven't slept much, can we talk tomorrow?"

"Of course, we're just glad you're back" Megan gave her one last hug, before Alexis slipped into the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

She was still awake two hours later, the moonlight slowly creeping closer to her from the window. She sighed and switched sides, but it didn't help. She'd thought coming back would make it better, she'd thought it would take the empty feeling away.

She wasn't sure how long it had been when she finally gave up, and crawled out of her bed. Tiptoed through the common room and up the stairs to the boys dormitories, she easily picked the look to the fifth years door the muggle way, and slid in. The room was dark, but she knew exactly which bed it was, she stopped beside it, hesitating.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Her voice was a low whisper, and he couldn't have been asleep, because he heard it, and she heard a ruffle of sheets as he scooted away, making room for her. She thankfully curled up beside him under the covers, and she wasn't even sure she was still awake when she snuggled her head up underneath his chin. But she quickly drifted of to sleep when he wrapped his arms around her, and for the first time in a long time. She felt safe.

…

**James Pov:**

That morning when he woke up, that something was completely different, and for a short millisecond before he realized what it was he just lay thinking. That's when he glanced down and found the petite blonde snoozing on his chest, clutching his t-shirt tightly.

"Hey mate" James head snapped up at Fred's voice, and saw his cousin poke his head out from the bathroom. Brian and Aaron seemed to have already left. James didn't even bother to try concealing the grin that had started spreading across his face when he remembered last night.

"Where are the others, are we late?"

"Yeah, but James… Megan came by earlier, looking for Alexis, and she said that Alex hadn't been sleeping alright, and I knew that you hadn't been either. So we didn't bother waking you, and you might want to let her sleep" Fred's eyes rested upon Alexis for a moment, and James thought he saw a strike of jealousy cross his face.

"If Megan thinks it's okay to skip class to let her sleep, it must really be serious"

"Yeah, well… I'll just leave you two then" Fred turned away abruptly, and in any other situation James would have hurried after him, demanding to know what was wrong. But he sensed that such a sudden movement would wake up the girl that was sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Fred?" He called out in a low voice instead, and his cousin turned around.

"We didn't, we didn't _do _anything" He explained, but the strangled look on Fred's face didn't disappear as he glanced at Alexis.

"I know" With that her closed the door quietly behind him, and James was left only with a sleeping Alexis on his chest. He could barely believe his own eyes, Alexis, she was so near that he could wrap his arms around her, and never let go if he wanted to.

But he didn't, since he didn't want to disturb her sleep, and she did look incredibly cute while sleeping, he'd forgot that this last year. She'd been acting so…locked up, and when she was sleeping, she looked so innocent. No walls up around her, just Alexis.

He reached out and caught a stray of her silvery blonde hair, and twinned it absentmindedly around his fingers, as she stirred slightly. He was afraid that she would wake up, but she simply slid closer towards him and continued to sleep. For a second he caught a glimpse of the black leather bracelet she wore around her wrist. He narrowed his eyes, did she wear that even in her sleep? Why would she do that? It didn't look very comfortable. Thinking of it, he didn't think he'd seen her without it since their first year. He remembered that she'd briefly told it that it had sentimental value, but he still couldn't help but brushing his fingers against the cold material.

And that's when he saw it, the bracelet had hitched away, and revealed a scar beneath it, it was almost shining white towards her pale skin and he felt his breath get stuck in his throat as he pushed the bracelet away to look at the whole scar. A pale half moon shaped scar, that he immediately recognized.

A vampire bite. They'd learned about vampires in DADA, and had been shown pictures of scars. That looked exactly like the one on Alexis wrist. He froze as he slowly traced one finger along the scar, and then she snatched her hand away from him in her sleep. He couldn't move when she slowly opened her eyes, blinking in surprise up at him, and then her eyes widened in horror.

"Holy shit" She breathed and shot away from him, the second later she had tumbled off the bed and he heard her muffled curses as she hit the floor. Okay, that was not the reaction he had expected after spending the night sleeping in the same bed. And before that not having talked to each other in months. And oh, don't forget the vampire bite scar on her wrist too.

"Alexis?" He squinted out over the bed, and she glared up at him with such ferocity that he almost felt like laughing despite the rage that was rising inside of him.

"Why did you let me?" She exclaimed angrily.

"What? You're the one who came to me? What should I have done, said no?"

"Yes! That's exactly what you should have done James! Said no. Because I wasn't myself yesterday, I was weak and confused for coming back" She had shot up, and started stomping towards the door, he quickly leapt out of the bed after her.

"Alex! You can't say that was a mistake!" His voice wasn't understanding or pleading, it was angry, matching hers completely.

"Yes I can, and I'm also going to forget this night never happened"

"No! Alexis why are you doing this? The lying, why would you keep something like that from me and Fred!"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"This! I'm talking about this!" Before she had the time to jump away he caught her arm, and pushed away the bracelet, revealing the scar. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked between him and the scar. For a second he thought he'd won, that she'd give in and finally tell them what she'd been hiding. But once again the vulnerability that he'd seen in her went away as quickly as it had come, and she angrily glared at him.

"You shouldn't snoop in people's life James"

"I don't, you're not people, you're Alexis" He couldn't believe that he could be so angry with her, one day ago he had missed her so much that it was breaking his heart. That night he'd felt sure that he was the happiest guy on earth, and now the girl causing both of those feelings where causing him this anger.

"James, I have to concentrate on my OLW's if I want to stay at Hogwarts. I'm sorry that I came by last night, I guess I missed you-"

"You missed me?" He felt the anger draining from his voice as quickly as it had blazed up, for the first time she dropped all act and simply stared at him.

"Of course I did, maybe even more then Fred" A small grin tugged at the corner of her mouth, but he didn't return it.

"Please Alex, what's happening? What about your engagement?"

"Oh, I realized once I'd left that I could just call that off the moment I turn seventeen" A sarcastic smile crossed her face and somewhere inside him he felt deeply relieved. At least she wasn't going to marry Montague.

"Thank god" He breathed and took one step away, she raised her eyebrow.

"Jealous much Jamie?"

"Of course I don't want you to marry him, he's a douche and you don't even know him that well!" He exclaimed and didn't like the way she looked at his last words.

"Look James, okay I have a scar, it's not a big deal. Just don't tell anyone okay? And about tonight, I was terribly tired, and you've always been here for me, I guess I took advantage of that-"

"Oh c'mon don't say that you're-"

"What I said still stands, I don't have any kind of feelings like that for you" She looked straight into his eyes, not blinking and he didn't move muscle.

"Plus you don't have feelings for me either, you're destined to marry Milly" Alexis added with a slight laugh that he didn't join into. Did she have to do that? Push him away all the freaking time? He sat down back on his bed, not looking at her.

"Good luck with the OLW's" He mumbled darkly, and then heard footsteps crossing the room quickly before she toppled down beside him.

"I'll always need you James, you're my best friend" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a quick hug, mumbling the words into his shoulders, and then as quickly as her warmth had embraced him it left. And he heard the door slam shut behind her.

…

Alexis hurtled into her dormitory, banged the door shut and leaned against it panting loudly.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" She'd slipped, she'd let her emotions get the better of her for a second, and James was going to be the one to suffer from it. And now when he'd seen the scar, she'd have to dig even deeper into her lies. But it was the only solution, was it possible that you could love and lie to someone at the same time?

Of course it was, she'd done that for so many years that it almost came naturally for her. But she found that it was getting harder and harder the longer she stepped over the friendship border with James. She needed it to get back to the way it was before, before that stupid kiss! She needed them to be friends. Because she was selfish! Terribly selfish! Is she hadn't been so selfish she'd let him go ages ago, not keeping him around as a friend, but she couldn't stand to be without him. Coming back she realized that she needed him, she had lost so much, she couldn't loose him to.

**A sort of emotional chapter with a lot of Pov changing. Good or bad? **

**We also have two things to celebrate, the first, with this chapter I've reached 100,000 words! :D And second, you've reached 50 reviews, wish makes me very very happy girl. Keep going!**


	24. Dare I Dream Again

-1The Serpens Order

Chapter 24

Dare I Dream Again

…**...**

Alexis was feeling pretty content with herself, she'd done good in almost all her OWL's, except Herbology and history of magic, but she didn't really care for those subjects anyway. And for once she was happy when walking into the great hall together with Megan, Courtney and Shannon. During this last week she'd devoted herself to her friends totally, and somehow she'd managed to patch things up with James too. She felt a little guilty, it seemed like she was using him, but she needed him. But what if he was better off without her? She couldn't be with him, and he deserved someone that really liked him, not someone like herself that just let him down over and over again.

The girls sunk down together with the boys, and Alexis smiled to herself, the familiar feeling was totally overshadowing the fact that the end of the school year was approaching fast and she and Scorpious would go and live with their grandparents. Not a great thing considering that last time she saw Lucius she'd stolen from him, and he'd almost killed her friends. It was going to be a funny summer. Not.

"Hey Alex, why can't you come and stay with us for the summer?" James suddenly blurted out across the table, and she glanced up at him. She wasn't sure he could feel the tension between them the same way that she did, but she had a feeling living under the same roof the whole summer wouldn't make it easy for her. Plus she was still angry with his father and uncle. And the biggest reason, Lucius wouldn't allow it.

"I'm still angry with your father James, and I don't think your family wants me there" She answered vaguely, as Lily scooted over to them.

"I would love for you to come and live with us" She smiled and Alexis couldn't help but feeling amused at the younger girls complete innocence.

"Not happening"

"But you hate your grandfather! I mean, he put out posters of you all over the wizarding world and engaged you to Montague!" James exclaimed and glared over at the slytherin table.

"Still, he can't _do_ anything. You have to turn 17 before you get married, and the moment I become of age I'll just break it off. I really didn't get his point from the beginning" She was actually a little worried about that part, it wasn't like Lucius to make such mistakes.

"But still" James growled and she saw Fred rolling his eyes. Fred had been acting slightly weird lately, not like it was before she left. It was almost like back in their first year…

She gulped.

Fred couldn't be crushing on her again could he? Nooo, he'd had a lot of girlfriends after her, okay, flirts, not girlfriends, but still. She let her eyes search through his face, as the daily prophet dropped down in front of them. She was the quickest and snatched it up first. Grinning victoriously she wrapped it open to started reading. When she had flopped past a few pages she froze. This wasn't happening. No. Not two shocks in one breakfast, she couldn't take it.

"What's wrong Alex?" Fred leaned over her shoulder, and she had a swift feeling of déjà vu when she saw his jaw clench and his hands turning into fists.

"He can't do that, you aren't 17!"

"He has connections within the Ministry" She mumbled in a daze, she had already known that there was death demons within the ministry. And yet she hadn't thought of this.

"What are you talking about?" James narrowed his eyes as she let the magazine fall from her hands, and she could only stare straight ahead, unable to move.

She couldn't handle this, it wasn't anything she could wiggle her way out of. Lucius had put a date for the wedding, this summer, before she turned 17. He had high enough connections to let it go through, and she would have to go through with it too. Did she have any other choice? What if Ash got into trouble if she didn't do it?

Suddenly she felt herself being yanked off from the table, and found herself staring into the panicked eyes of her brother.

"Come" He ordered her and dragged her out of the great hall, Ash trailing behind them and she didn't even glance back at her friends. This was a sign, she couldn't have it, she couldn't stay with her friends and pretend to be happy. Lucius would always be there to stop it, no matter what she did.

"I'm so sorry Ash" She suddenly swirled out of Scorpious grip, and turned towards Ash. He was looking just as horrified as her.

"It isn't your fault"

"It's Lucius fault!" Scorpious hissed behind them, banging his fist into the wall, she jumped slightly and Ash put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Look Score, we're friends, we'll get through-" Ash started but Scorpious only glared at him.

"No offense mate, but I'm not letting you marry my sister, I know you too well to know that it won't end well"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash stepped up towards Scorpious, and the two of them seemed to size each other up with their eyes, Alexis stepped between.

"Score, this wasn't his fault, none of us want this, but we know we have to go through with it" She glanced back apologetically towards Ash.

"But why?" Scorpious hissed.

"Because he won't stop! Can't you see, he won't stop until he shows us that he has complete control, I'm afraid he'll start going after my friends if I don't do what he wants!"

"I don't care about your stupid friends, I care about you!"

"It isn't that big of a deal, Ash and I actually dated for a while" She didn't know why she blurted that secret out, maybe because she thought it would overshadow the fact that she was for now an engaged woman for real. But it didn't have the desired effect, instead she felt her brothers hands tightening around her arms and his features going strained.

"You dated my sister?" Scorpious glared over her shoulder at Ash, who looked almost afraid for a second.

"Yes I did"

"Didn't I specifically tell you not to touch my sister?"

"Hey, you can't go around telling guys that!" She exclaimed.

"Oh shut up you're engaged"

"Way to rub it in my face" She broke free from her brother and her future husband, and dashed up the stairs two at a time, before burying herself with her head in her pillow. A memory flashed by her mind briefly, she and James in the mirror of Erised. She hadn't understood it then, heck she hadn't understood it until now. Guess it's true then, you always want what you can't have.

She did love James, it wasn't just friendship, whish she would happily have settled with. But now, she couldn't stay friends with him while marrying Ash. Lucifer knew he was slowly tearing her life apart, taking the people most dear to her away from her. Her parents and now James, and she couldn't avoid it anymore, she had to stop running, and face it head on.

…

A few days later Alexis found herself in a compartment with James and Fred. She'd successfully avoided them until this train ride, where they practically kidnapped her from the apartment she'd been sharing with Megan, Courtney and Shannon. The girls hadn't known what to say to her, and she'd assured them she would be okay, and they'd almost fallen for her lies.

But then James and Fred had busted into the compartment, James had hauled her over his shoulder end they had stomped off towards an empty compartment, where she had been put down on one side, and the guys was sitting on the other side. She briefly wondered in case they would play good cop/bad cop, and decided to ask.

"Who's the bad one?" She shot out and they gave her strange glances and she slid down further, hugging her own shoulders.

"Alexis, you've been avoiding us" Fred started, his eyes staying on hers and she couldn't hold the glance.

"Have not, I've been busy. I have a wedding to prepare you know"

"ALEXIS!" They both shouted and she jumped high.

"What do you want me to say then?" She snapped "I don't want to get married, but there is nothing I can do about it. And yes I have been avoiding you, just because of this reason. You don't understand how it is!"

They fell silent.

"Does this have something to do with your scar?" James suddenly asked, his voice soft.

"What scar?" Fred had already shot over to her side, and was now sitting intently beside her looking worried.

"James!" She screeched.

"It's Fred, he deserves to know" James was sounding completely calm, and she looked at him for a few seconds before hatching the bracelet off, and stretching her wrist out towards Fred. He grasped it lightly, and with deeply narrowed eyes he trailed a finger over it, she couldn't help but shiver from his warm touch against her cold skin.

"It's a vampire-bite mark" He stated, and she nodded.

"I'm aware of that fact Sherlock" They didn't understand her muggle-detective reference that Megan had learned her. She snatched her arm back and put the bracelet back on.

"Please Alex, why can't you tell us" James was sitting right in front of her, his eyes pleading, all anger gone from them now. She felt her resistance melting, it was a lot easier to handle the anger then this.

"We know something is up, we've known a long time, you are lying to us. Is it your grandfather? Because it can't only be the wedding, you would have found a way out of that, and the scar, why did you get it?" Fred placed one hand upon her shoulder, and she dropped her head to keep from looking into either his or James eyes.

"I…I can't tell you. I just- I have to do this, I'm sure you'll find out in time, it's unavoidable, but the longer you don't know the safer for you"

"But we don't want to be safe, we want to help you!" James grasped her hands tightly, and she didn't try to pull them back.

"I'm sorry, I can't, not now, just don't make this harder then it already is… please" She gave up her charade and actually looked up at them begging.

"I've lost my parents, I've practically lost my freedom and I can't loose you too"

"We'll always be here for you, you know that" James murmured, and she couldn't help but think of his father. They believed her parents where involved in dark arts, and the fact that the dark was rising. But they didn't know that they where actually fighting towards the same goal.

"I'm thankful for that" She settled with, and slid out from her seat. For a second she thought they would stop her, but they only looked up sadly at her when she hovered in the doorway. She could barely let her eyes meet James, the fact that she had admitted to herself that she did love him was making this much harder. She knew what she was leaving behind. But it wouldn't have worked out anyway, they would have dated, he would loose interest, and find another girl. That's how James Potter operated, and she herself was not one to settle down. In times she wasn't sure she could ever have a serious relationship, she had too much to hide.

"Bye" She mumbled, and she tried to put as much emotions into the world as possible, to let them know how sorry she was, then at the same moment James shot up and grasped her hand.

"Don't do this Alex"

"I have to" She felt her mask coming back on, and a cold reassuring feeling settled over her as she wiggled herself free, and closed the door behind her. Leaving her friends behind forever.

She didn't go back to the girls, and instead walked to the end of the train, where she found her brother, Ash, Isidore and Estelle together. She was glad to see that Ash and Scorpious seemed to have made up, and they weren't glaring at each other. She reluctantly sat down next to Ash, and he smiled weakly at her. She grasped his hand to press it reassuringly, they where in this together. He was also giving up his life for this.

Not long after that the train yanked to a stop, and she stood up, Estelle gave her a small hug and a "You'll be okay" and Isidore didn't say anything, just gave her a quick hug and a sad glance. Ash stopped hesitantly in front of her, as the other slid out into the stream of students.

"I guess I'll see you at the wedding" He's lips twisted into a small smile, and she pulled him into a tight hug. Not caring that Scorpious was groaning beside them.

"I'm sorry" She whispered into Ash's chest.

"It's okay, I've always had a soft spot for blondes" He mumbled back and then also went out from the compartment, leaving her and Scorpious alone.

"You ready?" He asked, sliding on arm reassuringly around her shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be" She tried to smile bravely, but failed miserably.

"I won't let him get to you, and grandma won't either"

"I know Score, I know" She patted him on the shoulder, trying to get the worried expression out of his face. But it didn't fade, instead in twinned into anger when they joined the students heading for the exits. She followed him shortly behind, bracing herself.

The moment they stepped out of the train, they would be completely in the mercy of Lucius, and probably the other death demons. But they could do it, if they stayed together, and they had grandma.

Even though, she took a deep breath the moment they stepped out. The fog was thick and at first she couldn't see anything, but she was looking for a tall man with white long hair and a cruel face, she couldn't find him. But instead her eyes fell upon a pair standing not far away from them. A tall man with light hair, and a thin woman with long velvety black hair. She felt Scorpious freeze beside her, and she clutched his arm hard, unable to move.

"Mum, dad"

**Draco's Pov.**

He was holding onto Astoria's hand hard, needing every bit of reassurances he could get. They where hovering further away from the other parents, he'd caught a quick glance of Potter and Weasley at the other end, and they had quickly slipped away into the crowd of people to avoid getting detected. Now the train had come to an halt in front of them, and they waited intently to see the two faces they'd been waiting to see for too long.

Draco and Astoria saw them before their kids saw them, and Scorpious and Alexis where hovering uncertainly for a second. A dark edge to both of them that Draco didn't like to see in his kids at all. And then he saw Alexis turn her head slightly, and her eyes fell upon them.

She had changed to much from the girl he'd said goodbye to a year ago, slightly put off after she'd been at the Potter's house. Then she'd been sparkling with joy and mischievousness, right now her hair was straight, her eyes sad and he was sure she was a little thinner then before. He saw her grasp onto Scorpious, who also had noticed them, before the two pairs stared at each other for a few seconds.

His wife was the first one to break the moment, and hurtled over to their two dazed kids, and threw her arms around both of them. He wasn't late to follow and the rest was just a blur of hugs and shouts. Somehow in the back of his mind he knew they where drawing attention, and he was sure his father and the other death demons where lurking nearby. They couldn't stay there any longer.

"Take Scorpious!" He subtly ordered his wife while grabbing Alexis arm, and dissapparating.

They landed in the living room at the Malfoy Manor, it was dusty and he could see it hadn't been cleaned in ages, it didn't surprise him. His father wouldn't have kept the manor decent while he was staying here. He and Astoria had only come back today, made a detour to the ministry to get custody back over their children and then get to the station. Looking around he saw signs of battle inside the room and the hall outside and narrowed his eyes.

"OMG, you're back! Where _where_ you! Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you contact us, Alexis was gone for months because of you!" Suddenly Scorpious and Alexis voices reached him. They where talking simultaneously and high pitched so he could barely make out the words.

"Why don't you sit down" Astoria led them over to the couch, where the both teens sunk down in a dazed state, staring up at them. Suddenly his son's words hit him.

"What do you mean Alexis was gone for months?" He growled and his daughter waved her hand impatiently.

"Later, we want to know where you where first!" She ordered, and he almost felt like laughing in relief when she crossed her hands over her chest, looking like herself.

"Well…" He glanced over at Astoria, who nodded and pressed his hand as they sat down in front of their children.

"And we want the truth, not the child version" Scorpious added, Draco nodded at his son. They where old enough to know the truth, keeping it from them in their position would only make it worse.

"It all started when the death eaters managed to find the Book Of Phantoms, I had sealed it away with my blood so that only I could get to it, but Lucius got through, I don't know how they found it. But they still weren't sure how to get Lucifer out of the book, so they disappeared with it. Me and your mom have been hunting them ever since, deciding to do it on our own to protect you. If they thought you had any idea, or anyone else within the Serpens Order, they might go after them or you. That's why we didn't leave either a note or tell anyone else.

We continued looking for them this whole year, sometimes almost catching up to them. When Lucius got custody we decided that as long as you where at Hogwarts you where safe, but then we saw the news about the engagement. And again came to the conclusion that he couldn't get through with the wedding until after you turned seventeen. But then this inquiry of you Alexis goes out, and we don't know what to make of it. But at that time we where almost catching up to the death demons, so we decide to keep hunting. When the inquiry disappears we assume you've gone back to Hogwarts, and continue the hunt.

However, when the news about the wedding planned this summer gets to us, whish was yesterday, we decide that we have to put you in front of the death demons, and we come back. We've gotten custody back, and the engagement is off-"

"WOHOOO!"

"And we are owners of the house again, Lucius can't enter"

"Hell yeah!"

"Language Alex!"

"Sorry" His daughter was smiling smugly, not looking abashed at all.

"Now Alexis, what did you do?" Astoria let her eyes pierce into their daughter.

"Yeah Alex, tell us, you never really told me either, you just came back suddenly one day" Scorpious stared at his sister too.

"Well, I left Hogwarts when Lucius first announced the engagement, and went looking for you-" She nodded towards them "However Lucius put a prize on my head and I run into some snatchers, I manage to shake them off, but instead ending up captured by another. I decide to join forces with him to get away from the aurors, since it would be harder to escape from the whole ministry instead of just one guy"

"Merlin Alexis" Astoria gasped as Draco stared at his daughter.

"Then, I made a deal with him and his gang when I couldn't get away, that they would free me if I could get them more money. So I rob Lucius"

"WHAT?" Three voices shouted.

"Yeah. That's why this place is so messed up, and oh dad, your vault is gone, Lucius kept his money there so I took the whole vault, you're not getting it back"

"I don't care about the vault! Why Alexis, you could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't… and then before the OLW's I gave up on finding you guys and went back to Hogwarts, and the rest you know" She smiled faintly and Draco leaned back in his chair. He had no idea what his daughter had been going through.

"And oh, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley seemed to think that you had something to do with the dark arts activity when they interrogated us about your disappearance" Scorpious added and Draco clenched his jaw.

"Of course they did"

"Draco, calm down. We have to get the Order together, and decide what to do next" His wife spoke calmly, and the family fell silent of the uncertainty of the future.

…

"Ouch, get out of the way!" Alexis hissed to Ash, who stepped on her toe.

"You get out of the way, you're too fat!"

"You're calling me fat? What if I was to be your wife? Would you call me fat then? Huh? Huuuh?" Alexis gasped and stepped down on Ash's foot hard, making his ace screw up in pain.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Shut up you two so we can hear something!" Scorpious hissed at them, and Alexis glared at her would-have-soon-to-be-husband before returning to the Wesasley's wizarding wheezes extendable ear she was clutching towards her own ear. She, her brother, Ash, Estelle and Isidore where huddled outside the Malfoy's Manor kitchen, where the Order where gathered. To her and the other teens big dismay they hadn't been let in, so instead she and Scorpious fished their extendable ears out and the five of them where listening intently to the conversation inside the kitchen. And uhm, stepping on each other's toes.

Alexis was feeling strangely light, her parents where home, safe, and she wasn't going to get married! How could she keep from being happy about that? Okay, the Death Demons where in possession of the Book of Phantoms, and simultaneously taking over the wizarding world. But damn it, she needed to feel a bit happy.

By the sound of it inside the kitchen, her father was back as leader over The Serpens Order, and they where now trying to work out a plan how to continue.

"So, the Death Demons have infiltrated the ministry, to what extent we don't know, but probably not very high. They have the Book, and will soon find a way to open it" Shawn was stating.

"What do we do?" Sameera spoke up, her voice shivering slightly.

"We need a weapon!" Mr. Montague said in a hard voice, telling exactly what everyone was thinking.

"More exactly we need a way of killing vampires, since the killing curse won't do it. That's our only chance of killing Lucifer" Mr. Zabini joined in, and Alexis knew everyone was gazing at her father even if she couldn't see their faces.

"How do we do that?" Her father asked, addressing everyone "If anyone has the slightest idea, please speak up"

Silence. Alexis was holding her breath, her eyes meeting Ash's briefly.

"I know someone who knew" Narcissa suddenly breathed, and Alexis almost choked on the air in her lungs. However that was possible.

"What? Why haven't you said anything earlier mother?" Her father growled.

"He isn't alive anymore, I just remembered now, it was a long time ago"

"Tell us" Shawn said.

"Snape. Severus Snape. I remember him bragging about in back in Hogwarts"

"Snape invented a spell to kill vampires?" Her father asked disbelievingly.

"Think about it, if anyone where to do it, it was him. He invented both _Sectusempra_ and _Levicorpus_ back at Hogwarts. I'm sure he invented a spell to kill vampires"

"Well that doesn't help us much now does it? He's dead!" Mr. Montague said harshly.

"I'm aware of that, I'm just saying-" Narcissa started to shout back.

"Stop fighting, it won't help anything!" Someone banged a fist in the table, she was sure it was her father.

"Lucius… he had a time-turner" Narcissa suddenly said.

"What?"

"He kept it inside the vault, but that's probably gone now"

Something clicked inside Alexis, she remembered the object she'd believed to be a clock that Maddox had handed to her.

"It's a time-turner" She whispered to herself in amazement, and dropped the extendable ear to the floor, and shot away from the group.

"Alexis? Where are you going?" Scorpious shouted behind her, at the same time as she was running up the stairs. She heard a door open roughly when she dashed into her room, and a flood of voices. But she didn't care, she needed to find it. She saw her black trenchcoat upon a chair in the corner where she had thrown it a few hours earlier. She held her breath while digging her hand into the pocket, and felt a wave of excitement go through her as she felt her fingers close around the cold metallic.

She stared at the circle formed locket, and opened it carefully to reveal the mechanism and the minimal hourglass. She could hear a rumble of steps coming up the stairs. And then she spun the hourglass, it started whirling wildly, and she only caught a quick glimpse of her father and friends darting into her room.

"Alexis no!" They shouted, but it was already too late, she couldn't stop it now.

Then the room dissolved around her, and she disappeared.

**The ending of their fifth year. Soo… what do you think so far? And this came like a surprise didn't it? Review if you want to know where and when she ends up! Does Alexis dare to dream again?**

**Love ya all!**


	25. If I Could Turn Back Time

-1The Serpens Order

Chapter 25

IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME

…**...**

**AN: This marks as the start of sixth year, and only so that you know, the time turners in my story work by willpower, you are taken to the place and time you want to be taken to. **

**And thanks to all of you who have been following my story this far, I wouldn't have continued without your support! Big cyberspace hugs and cyber-hihghfive's to ya'all. **

Alexis felt her body itching, like it was being ripped apart by the change of time and room. For a few seconds everything was dark around her, and she couldn't make out any light anywhere, it felt like she was lost in space.

Then suddenly she impacted whit something hard and cold, her body twisted to life together with her mind and she forced her eyes to focus. The darkness faded quickly and she found staring into a blurred stone floor, a very familiar stone floor.

"Hogwarts" She mumbled and hoisted herself up ungracefully, and leaned towards the wall as she still felt dizzy.

What was she doing here? She hadn't really thought of a place, she'd just thought about Snape, if she even thought at all. Damn her stupid impulsive Gryffindor side, it always screwed her life up. Stupid, stupid stupid…

"Hey, you okay?" She swirled around in the middle of her banging-herself-in-the-head-with-her-fist and found herself gazing straight at a read head with very familiar features. The girl looked to be around her age, and was wearing a prefect badge and looking worriedly at her. Holy shit, she looked like an older version of Lily, could this be Lily Evans?

"I'm fine, totally okay" She mumbled and stood up straight, suddenly feeling around in her pockets. "Shit, shit, shit, why did you have to drop-?" She had stepped on something, and lifting her foot she saw the time-turner. She hurriedly picket it up and examined it intently, a small crack running over the hourglass. Repeating, shit.

"Hey, I don't recognize you, are you sure you're okay?" The girl she assumed to be Lily stepped closer, and Alexis looked around for the first time, she was standing in the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm fine, huh… whish year is it?"

"1977, are you sure you're-" Supposedly-Lily looked taken aback, and slightly suspicious.

"_Yes! _I need to see… Dumbledore!" She'd racked her brain and remembered that Dumbledore had been headmaster back then, well, now.

"I'm really thinking you should tell me what's going on, I have no idea who you are and you aren't wearing your uniform. I'm a prefect, I can help you" Lily had reached out to grab her arm and Alexis jumped away. At that moment the portrait of the fat lady opened further down the hall, and she froze in shock.

"James?" She murmured in amazement as Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously and glanced around.

"You know Potter?"

"What? Huh, no…" Alexis trailed off, notable to take her eyes of the guy who was walking towards them, tightly followed by three other boys, one of them also very familiar.

"Potter!" Lily called, and James(this time's James, oh this was very confusing) was by her side at no time.

"What can I do for you Evan's my love?" He smirked, and Alexis openly stared, that smirk… it was the same that James (her time's James) always pulled. And the way he was looking at Lily, with a pang in the heart she realized that it was the way James could look at her sometimes.

"Do you know this girl?" Lily gestured towards her, and she was drawn back from her thoughts.

"No, I haven't seen her around before, who are you?" James looked at her, as the other three boys joined the group, she smiled nervously upon the stares.

"Eh…"

"She knew your name" Lily glanced at James, who sent a suspicious look at Alexis.

"Just a hunch, I'm a good guesser, but now I really have to go see the headmaster" She made a dive for the stairs before anyone could stop her, and dashed down them in a terrifying speed.

"HEY WAIT!" Lily and James called out after her, but she didn't stop, this was too weird. Why hadn't she waited, made a plan before leaving? This wasn't really going well, she couldn't go back since the time-turner was broken. She couldn't tell anyone either. Maybe she could tell Dumbledore? At least some of the truth, he would know what to do.

She ran all the way up to the headmasters office, the castle hadn't changed at all and she easily found her way. But she stopped panting outside the door, remembering that she didn't know the password.

"Is there something I can do for you?" A soft voice spoke from behind her, and she jumped around to find herself face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"Wow, you look different in reality from the painting" She mumbled, and he narrowed his eyes. Damn it, she had to stop saying strange things randomly.

"Excuse me miss…? I don't recall seeing you around here before, you aren't a student"

"Alexis Mal- Mallory" She stopped herself in the last second, hoping the attentive white bearded man wouldn't notice her slip.

"Who are you and what are you doing here then Miss Mallory?" He opened the doors, and beckoned for her to follow him up the stairs, and when they entered the office a chair was pushed out magically to her, she sunk down.

"I am a student here, technically"

"Then I am sure I would recognize you"

"Well, not now, in the future"

"Come again?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow above his half moon spectacles. She tried to keep her face calm under the stare of the famous man. She'd only met him once before, well, she'd met his portrait. She dropped the broken time-turner on the counter in front of him, and he reached out to examine it.

"It's broken"

"Well thank you Captain Obvious"

"So, you're from the future?"

"Yes"

"How come you ended up here?"

"There is something I need to do, you must understand that I can't tell you any details about the future."

"I understand perfectly Miss Mallory. But what do you want me to do about this situation?"

"Just… don't tell anyone, I can blend in perfectly, I mean, Hogwarts can't be that different now from, well, before…"

"What year and house where you in?"

"I'm supposed to start my sixth year and I'm in Gryffindor"

"Ah, I guess I have no other choice but to let you into the sixth tear Gryffindor's then, the term started a few weeks ago"

"I'll manage"

"Then Miss Mallory, I trust you, and only because knowing the future can cause severe damage, I won't ask any other questions"

"So… this is it?"

"Yes, I'll let McGonagall take care of the rest" He waved his hand in the air, and a few second later the door shot up, revealing a stern looking McGonagall. Alexis couldn't help but smile, she looked exactly the same except a few less wrinkles.

"You called?"

"We have a new student, she is to be put with the sixth year Gryffindor's, I trust you'll make her feel at home?" Dumbledore asked seriously, and McGonagall eyes drifted over Alexis.

"But I-"

"I trust you'll make her feel at home?" Dumbledore repeated calmly, and McGonagall finally nodded.

"Of course" She glanced at Alexis again "Follow me miss…?"

"Alexis Mallory" She answered this time with a steady voice, reached out to take the time-turner back, but the headmaster didn't extend it to her.

"I'm going to see if I can fix it Miss Mallory" He smiled kindly, and she nodded gratefully and swept out after McGonagall. She stopped briefly in the door and turned back to the headmaster, who already seemed to be in deep thought.

"Thank you" She murmured, not entirely sure that the man had heard her.

Alexis had a hard time keeping up with the professor, and had to run at times until they reached the Gryffindor common room. McGonagall said the password and Alexis followed her through the familiar hole in the wall, when they entered the common room fell silent. It was almost empty except for Lily and the marauders, who had been discussing something when they stepped in. Alexis gulped. She recognized Sirius Black, a relative of hers that had somehow ended up being role model to her when she got sorted into Gryffindor. She also recognized the little crumpled boy, Peter Pettigrew, only one word, _eeew_. And then there was Remus Lupin, Teddy's father. The similarities where striking, even though Teddy's hair had a way of changing colors sometimes. She kept from looking at James grandfather, since the similarity only made her miss James more.

"Ah Miss Evans, just the person I was looking for" McGonagall called, and the read head shot up from the couch.

"We have a new students, I was hoping you could make her feel at home since she'll be a Gryffindor sixth year?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow as Lily's mouth fell open.

"But why? I mean, the terms already started-"

"Because Dumbledore said so"

"Oh"

"So, Miss Mallory, this is Lily Evans" McGonagall pushed he forwards, and Alexis had to bite her lip to keep from muttering 'I know'.

"We met earlier" Lily said in a slight daze, and extended her hand, Alexis shook it.

"Well, good then, I'm entrusting you to Miss Evans, and I'm sure I'll see you in class" McGonagall mumbled, and Alexis realized that she didn't know whish OWL's she'd passed yet. That wasn't funny, she'd skipped the whole summer and gone directly for sixth year. Bummer.

"I guess so" She mumbled, and then McGonagall swept out of the entrance hole, and the common room was suddenly dead quiet. Alexis blushed slightly as her stomach grumbled. She'd been through a lot today, she came back from Hogwarts, her parents came back and she got unengaged, then The Serpens Order had a meeting and then she went back to Hogwarts, in 1977... It had been a long day.

"Are you hungry? Dinner's already over" Lily asked, and Alexis shook her head.

"I'll just go down to the kitchen later" She smiled, and Lily narrowed her eyes.

"We aren't allowed out past curfew"

"I know"

"And not in the kitchen either"

"I know" She repeated, and saw the marauders following the girls exchange with wide eyes.

"I like you" James suddenly declared, and Lily glared at him.

"Agreed" Sirius chimed in, and she grinned slightly.

"Who are you and how do you know this stuff?" Remus asked. Of course he would be the one with smart questions.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" She grinned, deciding to go for the secretive style.

"Do you want me to show you the dorm?" Lily snapped, and Alexis nodded.

"Sure, I'm kinda tired" She answered, and followed Lily as she quickly paced up the stairs. Alexis came into a room almost like her own dorm, with only small differences, and saw an empty bed in the corner, the two beds where already occupied and one she assumed belonged to Lily.

"That bed wasn't here before, so I guess its yours" Lily pointed towards it, and Alexis gratefully sunk down on it, yawning again.

"You should stay away from the marauders" Lily suddenly said, and Alexis head snapped up.

"The marauders?" She asked in a fake wondering tone.

"The guys downstairs, they're always getting in trouble, probably not something you want to get into since you're just starting here" Lily lay down in her bed, and turned her back on Alexis, who slid in between the covers in her bed.

"I'll think about it" She answered, and then she was too tired to go down to the kitchens to get some food. This day had been too long and to much had happened. She couldn't keep her eyes open even if her brain was swirling with pictures.

She had traveled back in time, she had met Harry Freaking Potter's parents. The Marauders! She'd met Teddy's dad and James grandfather! Wicked. It was certainly not what she had expected while waking up almost 50 years earlier. Ha-ha, time-traveling-jokes, she was going to pull them all the time. Too bad no-one would get them.

But she couldn't forget why all this had happened in the first place, Snape. She had to get the spell from Snape, and then find a way back to her own time. And fast, time was probably passing by just as fast there as here, and she'd promised she wouldn't leave again. But the Time-turner was broken, she was stuck here until Dumbledore managed to fix it. Because he would, he was probably the brightest wizard of all time. She was sure of it, because it was her only hope.

The next morning she awoke to loud voices, and she forced her eyes open and saw Lily having a loud discussion with another girl. That disappeared out the door seconds later after having sent a questioning glance towards Alexis.

"You're late, the first lesson is starting soon" Lily stated, and threw her a bunch of robes that had been laying on a chair. Alexis wasn't awake yet and her reflexes didn't respond, so the clothes hit her in the face.

"I don't know whish classes I am taking yet" She grumbled sulkily.

"Yes you do, there's a schedule on your bed" Lily answered and Alexis bolted up, and snapped the thin paper up from the foot of her bed. She chimed through it quickly, noticing that she had potions with the slytherin at the end of day.

"So? You coming or what?" Lily snapped and threw her bag over her shoulder. Alexis didn't feel like upsetting the mother of the savior of the wizarding world this early in the morning. Knowing what a temper read heads could have she simply dashed off to the bathroom, splashed some water in her face, put her hair up in a ponytail and drew the clothes on. It was almost like the one she had in her own time, the skirt was slightly longer (sigh) and the blouse was buttoned up to her throat. She felt extremely prude as she walked out, and followed Lily down the stairs to the great hall. The moment she stepped through the doors the hall fell silent, apparently news traveled fast back now too, she though sarcastically. She didn't have any other choice then to follow Lily down to the end of the table where the other two girls where sitting. On her way through the hall she glanced over at the slytherin table, that where sending her hating glances. She winced slightly at all the familiar faces, first she saw Snape, a man she recognized from pictures. Then Lucius, Narcissa and Evan Rosier. Lucius and Snape where sitting together with some other slytherin boys, while Narcissa was huddled together with a group of girls further down. She recognized Andromeda giving her sister disapproving glances, and Bellatrix sending Andromeda angry glances. It was all quite funny, that she had so much connection to the slytherin table, that in this time, had a more serious and dangerous feeling over it. The change was remarkable, she felt a chill as she met Lucius eyes, dark and cold even if they weren't red.

"Hi Mallory" Sirius grinned together with James as she walked by, she smiled back, and Lily nudged her harshly.

"What are you doing?" She wheezed in Alexis ear.

"I'm being nice, I don't understand what you have against them!" She exclaimed, and Lily's eyes darkened visibly.

"You'll understand in time, believe me" She murmured and they sat down with the other girls, Alexis found herself bombarded with question, and for the next 15 minutes her brain was buzzing with activity to keep making up different lies. Good thing she knows how to keep a straight pokerface.

For the rest of the day it all went pretty similar, she was used to having attention so that wasn't a problem. But she was creeped out every time she saw Lucius, and she had to contain herself from jumping Snape in the middle of the corridor a hundred times. Especially at the potions class, where she almost fell of her chair in annoyance as Lily kept shooting out perfect answers like a freaking… well something that's good at answering stupid questions. She reminded her quite much about Megan, and Hermione, yeah, Lily, Hermione and Megan where all very alike. How fun.

When the class was over, she drifted at the table, and let Lily go on without her, and then hurried after Snape walking alone, and with a simple pull she'd gotten him alone in the corridor. How simple it was, the guy that helped bring down Voldemort can't even withstand some light yanking.

Okay, he was currently pointing his wand at her throat, but you know… aside from that?

"What do you want?" He hissed loudly, and she drew her wand too, pointing it back at him and backed away.

"A favor from you"

"What? Why would I help you? I have no idea who you are and you're a Gryffindor!" Snape spat, and she briefly wondered why she didn't say she was a Slytherin, then she could have gotten the spell a lot easier.

"I have my Slytherin treats" She smirked darkly, and whipped out with her wand, sending Snape's wand scattering across the floor.

"What do you want?" He hissed as she stepped closer.

"A spell"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Snape answered defiantly, and Alexis stopped a few feats away from him, she didn't have a particular need to go any nearer the greasy haired boy.

"A spell that kills vampires" She breathed, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was an exceptionally good liar herself, she wouldn't have noticed the slight strain crossing his face.

"Why would I know anything about that?" He answered drawling, and she sighed impatiently.

"You've invented Levicorpus and Sectusempra! I know you have invented a spell to kill vampires too! I need it!" She hissed darkly, walking closer and cornering him against the wall as his eyes widen for a second in fear.

"How do you know that?"

"I said I had a few Slytherin treats, didn't I?" She smirked, and Snape tried to slide away, apparently not feeling to content with the situation and her knowledge.

"I don't have the spell" He stated once again, starting to back away, and before she had the time to react he had reached wordlessly for his wand and it came soaring back to him. Once again, they where in a dead lock, no one moved.

"I won't hesitate to use dark magic on you" He suddenly announced.

"What makes you think I would?" She says, and a wave of rage crosses over his face.

"_Stupefy_!" He shouts, and she is thrown back over the floor. Within a second she'd sent a bat-bogey hex on him, and scrambles away. She runs down the now empty corridors, until she reaches the Gryffindor tower.

Stupid Alexis, _stupid_. You can't think like a Gryffindor now! That would probably get you killed. She needed to think like a slytherin, and judging from Snape's appearance she would had to take the spell by force. And that's why she ran, she could have stayed and fought, but she didn't want to hurt him too bad. He was a good man, in the future at least. And being expelled now would be a biiiig problem, she needed to wait. When Dumbledore fixes the Time- turner, then she could get it out of Snape, and escape immediately back. Now, she only had to stay alive…

Said and done, she walked up to her new dormitory, and lay down with her head into the covers. She was completely alone, for the first time, she had no one. Because they weren't born. She was going to have to do this alone, she was the only hope.

…

The next week pass by in similar pattern, Lily seemed to want to keep her word to McGonagall and hung out with her from time to time. However. Alexis found herself walking down the corridors alone pretty often, a new feeling. It wasn't that people didn't want to talk to her, she'd turned down at least four guys since she came. Her heart belonged to someone else, whish was really painful. No one ever told her that loving someone was such misery, she'd always imagined it as a beautiful thing, but to her, it was easily mixed up with sorrow. It was the knowledge, too much knowledge when you're in love isn't a good thing. If she'd been totally oblivious to all of this, then she'd be home in her own time, trying to get James to be her boyfriend, and then of course keep him for more then a month (His usual length of relationships)

"Mallory!" A cold voice yanked her out of her sad thoughts, and she irritated turns around towards the voice.

"Malfoy" She sneers, when she recognizes the younger version of her Grandfather, flanked by two other slytherin seventh years, and Snape hovering in the background.

"I'm hearing that you're being a smartass, maybe you should stop that before anyone gets hurt" He states darkly, and she doesn't turn away from the stare. She's spent her entire life with that stare, she was a master of handling it.

"I'm not seeing any reason for that, I'm a Gryffindor, you're a Slytherin, fighting is in our nature. And I just wanted to tell Snape to wash his hair" She smiled sweetly, the more rational side of herself screaming for her to stop. She didn't have James, Fred, Ash or her brother around now to back her up if things got ugly.

"You little-, you better shut up girl!" Suddenly one of the Slytherin's had pushed her up the wall, hands tight around her throat. She was vaguely reminded of her conflicts with Preston a long time ago.

"Gerroff!" She screeched, not able to reach her wand, and trying to push the big guy away, but it is useless. He is much stronger.

"Hey! What's going on here?" A new voice echoed through the corridor, and she turned her head dizzily from the oxygen loss. As Lucius, Snape and the other Slytherin's whipped around. The one holding her let her down immediately, and she sunk to the floor with a thud.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius growled towards the four marauders, currently glaring at them.

"I could say the same to you Malfoy, this isn't a nice way of greeting new students" Sirius stepped forward, sizing Lucius up.

"Blood traitor" Lucius hissed, and swipes past Sirius, as the others follow him.

"Wouldn't want Evans to find out about this would you Snivellius?" James shouted out after Snape's retreating back. As James and Sirius gave each other contemplated looks.

"Didn't even dare to fight Padfoot, thing is starting to get dull around here" James grinned, and Alexis coughed loudly, and within a few seconds Remus was by her side, looking worried.

"You okay? What happened?" He asked, sliding one arm around her to help her up, she thankfully leaned on him.

"Uh, well I thought someone was to tell that Snape guy that he should wash his hair, apparently his boyfriend got angry" A mischievous smile leapt over her lips, before she could stop it. She'd never been good at playing the martyr. Remus seemed to grin at that to for a second, before his gaze turned worried again.

"Seriously, stay away from those guys, they're bad company"

"Funny, that's exactly what Lily said about you"

"Has Lily been talking about me!" James squealed happily, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I think you missed the point mate"

**Mehe, good or bad? I love the marauders, but this is just a part of Alexis journey, but I just thought she'd fit perfectly with them, don't you?**

**Also, my stats are kinda strange, so I don't know if you reed unless you review, sooo… REVIEW! **


	26. That Boy Is a Monster

The Serpens Order

Chapter 26

That Boy Is a Monster

…**...**

Alexis stopped abruptly on her way down to the great hall, a yellow sheet on the note board outside had caught her attention. Suddenly she almost fell over as someone walked into her.

"Ouch, Alex watch where you're going" Remus rubbed his shoulder.

"Girl" Sirius rolled his eyes, wording the exact thoughts of Alexis. The two of them chaired a smile. She and Sirius had developed a mutual understanding this last months because of their similarity, and of course, they where actually family. Only he didn't know that.

"Sirius when you say it like that it actually hurts" Remus retorted in a faked a hurt face, making James snort loudly. Alexis grin grew even wider, she didn't know how she would survive without her new friends. Since the night when they "saved her"(not that she needed it) she'd grown closer and closer to the group, except for Peter, he was still _ew_.

"Why did you stop anyway?" Remus asked, as she'd walked over to the note board, and trailed her finger along the sheet.

"Quidditch tryouts?" James asked with a raised eyebrow, and she nodded solemnly.

"I think I'm going to try out, I've missed it a lot, makes me feel like home" She smiled to herself, she did everything she could to feel at home. The marauders helped, the school helped, James (from this time) could sometimes make it worse by reminding her of her James. Oh, she'd just referred to James as _her_ James. But quidditch, it would probably help, Dumbledore said he wasn't done fixing the time turner yet, even it had been more then two months. And she missed her own time desperately.

"I didn't know that!" Remus exclaimed with a surprised face, as James and Sirius both made girlish squeals of delight. She looked at the two best friends with amusement, they where both on the team already. James as a seeker( well duh, Potter men) and Sirius as a beater. Does it seem familiar somehow?

"That's awesome, are you good, whish position do you play?" James had pushed past Remus who glared at his friend, and grabbed her shoulders enthusiastically. Alexis chuckled softly as she caught a sight of Lily flashing past them, sending a glare towards James… or was it meant for her?

"I'm playing chaser, and yes I like to consider myself okay"

"Great, prove it at tryouts, having you on the team would be awesome!" Sirius slung his arm around James, and the two of them went into the great hall, Alexis saw a few Hufflepuff girls swooning as Sirius flashed them a charming smile. Remus narrowed his eyes from beside her, looking rather sour. She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He turned away with a controlled look, and she sighed loudly. Teddy had obviously gotten his stubborn side from his father.

"I can tell that you're lying" Because she did it regularly herself. He did actually turn back, and a faint smiled played on his lips. Alexis always found it surprising that Remus was a marauder, he was completely different from James and Sirius, and Peter did everything that they did. But Remus, he was bookish, cute, tawny and kind.

"It's just… I feel that the more I get to know you, the more you have things in common with James and Sirius…"

"And?" She encouraged wonderingly.

"I don't want to loose you, you're one of the best things that happened since I met the guys" Remus blushed slightly, looking down at the floor and scratching the back of his head. She chuckled again at his innocent appearance and stood on her tiptoes trying to wrap her arm around his shoulders. But didn't manage since he was a head taller then her, so she settled it around his waist instead, and resolutely picked his arm up and put it around her shoulders.

"Remus, you're undoubtfully one of the nicest and most honest guys I've ever met" And your son can be proud over you, even if he doesn't know you, she thought. And a wave of guilt went over her, as it had regularly since she traveled back to 1977. She was here, with the parents and grandparents of her closest friends. What wouldn't they do to be in her place? But then, she had to endure her own relatives too…

"If you only knew… then you wouldn't say that" Remus mumbled darkly, and she ignored it. He thought she didn't know he was a werewolf, but she did. And she liked him anyway, too bad she couldn't tell him. But it would compromise her cover, and she couldn't afford to raise suspicions.

Together the two of them walked into the hall, sat down with James, Sirius and Peter (who reconciled as she glared at him) at the Gryffindor table.

"I miss cheeseballs" She suddenly declared to the group, and they gazed wonderingly back at her.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"A kind of muggle snack, I haven't eaten them since…" She trailed off as she remembered her stay at the beach house together with the Potter and Weasley last summer. When James had stolen her cheeseballs, when things was still good. What if she'd known then that she loved James, maybe they could have been together. But no, probably not, he wouldn't return her feelings and their families would stop them. A Malfoy and a Potter didn't get together, that was the rule. Not that she'd ever been one to follow the rules…

"Hurry up Alex, class is starting soon" Remus nudged her and she obediently stove a sandwich into her mouth in one bite. The marauders made disgusted faces as her cheeks bulged.

"What?" She asked innocently, still chewing. Wonder what her mother would say if she saw her right now, something about not being a proper lady probably. "You have too eat too play quidditch" She added with a defiant face.

"Then I'm glad Lily doesn't play quidditch" James smirked, and she snatched Remus potions book out of his hands, and threw it at James, hitting him squarely above his head.

"Ouch, you're messing up my hair!" He wailed as Sirius let his head sunk down on the table with a defeated sigh.

"I'm surrounded by girls"

…

Said and done, a few days later she was clutching one of the school-brooms at the pitch. And surprisingly enough, they where actually new! Guess this is the brooms that they still use back in her own time. Remus and Peter sat in the stands, and she waved to Remus, and pointedly ignored Peter. James and Sirius where fighting beside her, and she turned to see what the two of them where arguing about.

"I can't believe it Sirius! Lily is never going to talk to me ever again now" James looked like he was about to burst, and Alexis instantly felt sorry for him.

"What? I only had some fun with Snivellius, you've never had anything against that before mate"

"I don't, but not when Lily's around, it makes me look bad"

"Eh, he called her a mudblood, he doesn't deserve her compassion" Sirius waved it away and mounted his broom. James looked like he was torn between thinking like his best friend and trying to impress Lily.

"She'll come around man" Alexis patted his back lightly, and he shook his head, looking like a wet dog.

"I know, she just doesn't know she loves me yet. But now Mallory, ready to kick some ass?"

"You betcha!" Alexis was actually exited for real, she wasn't faking. She longed to be up in the air, and let the speed wash away all pressing thoughts and longings. Keeping it away was the only way to keep the nightmares away.

"Go get 'em" James gave her a scuff towards the captain, and she followed the rest of the students trying out. Most of them where younger, and she didn't really think they where any match for her. She'd made the team her first year, this was a walk in the park.

Turned out some of the kids where pretty good, but she still owned them all, the keeper didn't catch one of her quaffles. The beaters didn't manage to hit her with any bludgers. She'd missed being in the air, she disconnected herself from everything else and just flew, and it felt good. When her feet hit the ground again, she was instantly overthrown by two bodies.

"You where amazing!" James beamed.

"You owned the shit out of those brats!" Sirius shouted.

"I told you so!" She managed to giggle as she pushed them off her, and lay panting on the ground for a few seconds. When someone blocked the sun for her.

"Move along, you're blocking the sun" She told the figure, that was only a black shape against the sky. She heard James and Sirius groan beside her.

"I was only going to tell you that you made the team Mallory" The deep voice of Alan Wood, the captain rang out, and she twisted around immediately as the guys howled with laughter.

"I did?" She yelped, and shot up from the grass.

"Sure, you're a natural" He patted her on the shoulder and walked away, she stood astounded for a few seconds. Thinking that you would make the team and actually hearing it in words where two entirely different things.

"Congratulations" Remus had joined up with the group, and before she had the time to think she squealed girlishly and took a leap towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he staggered back in surprise. Sirius let out a wolfwhistle and Remus glared at him over her shoulder, she would have done so too, but she didn't want to spoil her great mode. She slid out of Remus arms instead, and together the four of them made their way back to the castle. And for a short time, things didn't seem so bad after all.

After that the days passed by faster, with quidditch practice and a lot of homework. She'd done the math and knew that by now Hogwarts would have started back in her own time again. What would James and Fred say? Maybe they didn't even miss her… maybe they had forgotten her. She twisted and turned in her bed, the sheets felt warm and pressing. She glanced out the window, it was a clear night… maybe she should just get some fresh air? Yeah, that would help, she couldn't take the suffocating feeling in the room any longer. She slid out of the bed silently, careful not to wake up Perfect Prefect Lily, the redhead wouldn't approve of a good night stroll after hours.

She pulled on a pair of jeans under the oversized jersey she was sleeping in, since it was pretty cold outside now. She let her hair hang down her shoulders, it went all the way down to her waist now, since she didn't bother to cut it off. She stepped into her sneakers and then tiptoed over the room, and then closed the door behind her. She dashed through the common room and then sneaked through the cold and empty corridors. Aware to stay away from any teachers patrolling them, but she didn't even meet peeves. When she finally stepped out on the grounds, the blast of fresh air felt like a complete relief, and she thankfully let the wind play with the strands of her hair. She started strolling down the side of the lake, watching the water rippling from the wind. She didn't mind the cold, but she did mind the loneliness.

Knowing that all her friends and family where back at Hogwarts mad her jealous. She hadn't been home for long and still she gets herself sent away again. But it would all be worth it when she got the spell. But what if they all went on without her? She'd made it pretty clear to James she didn't like him that way. And what did she ever do for them, she only kept letting them down time after time.

She looked up at the cloud free sky, a large full moon where gazing back at her surrounded my millions and millions of stars. She imagined that there was a star for every lie she'd told. And a star for every time she'd let them down. And only one moon for her love. At least the sky didn't change with age.

A shadow in the corner of her eye made her turn around, she fiddled around for her wand, and realized with a gasp that she'd left it at the dorm. The shadow passed by again, followed by a loud growl. Realization hit her with the force of a bullet. Full moon, Remus had been looking sick. How could she have forgotten such an important thing?

She could distinctly make out the shape moving along the trees know, a large wolf, hunched slightly like a human. She shivered but knew she was safe. Teddy had told her that his father had been taking Wolfsbane when changing, so that he could stay in control.

The shadow was soon followed by two other shadows, only because she knew she could make out the stag and the large dog. They where hurtling down the forest, after the growling werewolf. That's when she noticed that something was wrong, she heard long wolfish calls, and the trashing off woods, and then the pained call of the stag. She slowly mad herself walk closer towards the wood, that now was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, only hearing the sounds. It sounded like a violent fight, why where they fighting? Maybe they where just messing around?

Something leaped over her head, and she fell backwards in surprise, her arms trashing up against the ground. The werewolf started circling around her, yellow animalistic eyes blazing, and teeth chattering. His mouth where bloodied and she gasped at the deep cuts in his side.

"Remus, it's me, calm down" She tried to sooth the animal, but it only trashed from side to side, stepping closer. Seemed agitated by her voice. Something was terribly wrong, she didn't see even a part of the animal that was anything alike Remus. He would never do such a thing. She tried to crawl away, but the werewolf cut off her escape, snarling loudly. She felt her breath quickening up in fear, she'd never faced a situation like this without a wand. She'd never battled a werewolf, she'd been fighting with vampires. Wonder whish creature was the most dangerous? The cold awareness of the vampire or the savageness of an uncontrolled werewolf.

"Remus! Please, it's me, you don't want to do this!" She pleaded the animal, trying to slide away, but this time it attacked. She felt a sharp pain as it's teeth sunk down in her arm, and she cried out in pain.

The wolf staggered away at her scream that pierced through the otherwise silent night. And for a moment she thought she saw Remus brown eyes flicker, before it turned back to yellow again. She took the moment of slight hesitation and forced herself up on her feet again, clutching her arm tightly. If she just had a weapon.

"Remus, listen to me, if you hurt me you'll always regret it, I know you're in there somewhere" She looked back at the creature while backing away. For the second it seemed to be considering her. She suddenly realized it was playing with her, the way a cat plays with a mouse.

Her body was aching with pain streaming out from her trashed arm, she knew she was loosing a large amount of blood, and was beginning too feel a little dizzy. She made a run for it in desperation, and heard a loud roar of anger behind her as the wolf exploded with force. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the blow…

It didn't come, instead a horrible clashing sound cut through the night, she cast a look over her shoulder, and saw that the wolf had been pushed aside in the jump, and a large black dog was panting beside it, limping. The two animals circled around each other, both growling and hurt. She stopped briefly and they both looked up at her, the werewolf growling angrily and the dog barking violently.

"Sirius-" She trailed off, as the dog nodded towards the castle, then the werewolf launched itself at Sirius, they both fell to the ground, fighting. Alexis made her decision before knowing it, and picked up a rock from the ground, and aimed.

The rock hit the wolf squarely in the back of his head, and it howled around in surprise rather then pain. Sirius took the chance to lash out, and another form emerged from the woods. Alexis saw the stag, it stood disoriented for a second looking between the fight and her, where she was throwing all the rocks she could find. The dog barked again, this time to the stag, and before she knew it, it was beside her. Pushing her towards the castle.

"James no!" She called at the wounded animal, that stopped dumbstruck for a second, before starting to shepherd her away even more violently. She gave up resisting when they almost reached the castle, and obediently climbed in.

"Be careful" She called after the stag, as it dashed back towards the fight. With her heart pounding heart she rushed towards the nearest window, trying to get a view of the fight. But it was only blurred shapes to her now. She was barely able to make out the shape of the stag turning into a human, and with a blazing spell the werewolf where knocked backwards. Alexis gasped involuntarily and clasped her bloody hands over her mouth in fear. Her whole body was trembling from fear and injuries, and blood was dripping from the large wounds on her arm. She crunched against the wall beside the window, steadying herself as her head begun to spin violently.

"Miss Mallory? Miss Mallory what are you doing out of bed? Go back immediately! 20 points from-" McGonagall gasped as she shone her wand upon the wounds of Alexis, who was too tired to even try to squirm away from the teacher who had appeared behind her. "- what have you done child? Get to the infirmary immediately!"

"Remus… werewolf… James…Sirius…help…attack" Was all she managed to get out, as McGonagall looked out the window.

"Oh dear Merlin, I knew Slughorn wasn't to trust with that potion-" Was the least words Alexis heard before she blacked out on the stone floor.

…

Alexis heard voices around her, and forced her eyes open. She was faced with the bright light of the sun in the light infirmary, three pair of heads where gazing down at her.

"How do you feel?" A rather young looking Madam Pomfrey asked.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm guessing you won't answer the last question" Albus Dumbledore stated behind his half moon spectacles. She nodded, to the first question and the last statement. Her arm felt strangely tight, and she looked over at it, the wounds where completely gone, replaced by skin a shade pinker then her own.

"I'm fine" She finally mumbled.

"Is she okay?" A voice called out over the room worriedly.

"She just said she was okay dumbass!" Sirius answered the worried voice of Remus.

"I did this to her you doofus, I can ask her how she feels as much as I want to!" Remus sounded angrier then she'd ever heard him before.

"You didn't ask me how I feel" The mocking tone of James came. Alexis leaned out of her bed, and peered around the robes of McGonagall. The three boys where perched in the opposite beds.

"Alexis I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it-" Remus started.

"I'm so going to kill Slughorn" Sirius groaned.

"How did you know?" James finally asked the question, and the other two boys went silent. So did the teachers.

"I uh…" She glanced at Dumbledore.

"I think you just put two and two together didn't you? Remus being sick, the full moon?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her, and she nodded fiercely.

"Yeah, that's it. You guys aren't really that sneaky about it, with the nicknames and all" She tried to smirk, and almost managed. The three of them dropped their jaws, she was pretty sure James hit the floor. Alexis sent a thankful glance towards Dumbledore, who winked back at her. While McGonagall looked utterly confused but went away shaking her head. Pomfrey fussed some more but then declared that Alexis would be able to leave the infirmary the same night together with the boys. Then all the adults finally left, and she slid out of her bed, and tiptoed to the other side of the room, and sunk down on the end of Remus bed. He was looking at her arm with pain in his eyes, and she smacked his leg.

"Stop making a martyr of yourself, I was stupid for walking outside at the fullmoon"

"Hell yeah, you screwed up things completely" Sirius growled and she sent him a glare.

"Oh and you're welcome for saving your ass" He snorted, and she let her glare fade into a grin.

"Thank you for saving me Sirius"

"No problemo"

"It was Slughorn's fault, he was the one who screwed the potion up in the first place. If he hadn't none of this would have happened" James added.

"I should have could controlled it anyway" Remus clenched his jaw and James walked over to put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"There is nothing you could have done"

"I almost killed Alexis"

"I'm used to it" She had meant it to be sarcastic, but it came out serious and they gave her weird glances.

"But you could do one thing for me…" She trailed off, twinning a stray of her hair around her fingers intently, the boys waited patiently. "Learn me how to become an animagus"

…

**James Pov:**

James remembered how he had seen Alexis get off from the train, how he had caught a glance of her and her brother hugging their parents. His father had immediately gone to the ministry, and true enough, the Malfoy's where back, and Alexis engagement was off. He'd been so happy, and immediately sent her an owl, so did Fred, and Lily. But they didn't get an answer. After a week he'd started to worry, after a month he was beginning to grow crazy. His last hope had been put out when he'd looked through the entire Hogwarts express together with Fred and she wasn't there. They met up with the rest, Megan didn't know anything, neither did Shannon, Courtney, Aaron or Brian.

That's when anger started to grip him. She'd left, _again_, how could she do that? Wasn't everything good now, with her parents back and the engagement off? He couldn't concentrate on the food during the feast, only thinking about how it would have been if Alexis was there. How she would be jabbering away beside him, making it totally impossible to eat because she demanded an answer to every statement. But Alexis wasn't sitting beside him, a very sour looking Fred did. James glared over at the slytherin table, where he saw Malfoy, Montague, Zabini and Nott with their heads tight together at the end of the table and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He nudged Fred, and gestured towards the group, Fred followed his eyes and nodded solemnly.

"Time to get some answers"

They waited until the next day, and waited outside the slytherin entrance until the group came out together, stopping abruptly at the sight of the two serious looking Gryffindor's.

"What do you want Potter? Weasley?" Malfoy spat, but James didn't budge, he felt Fred crossing his arms beside him defiantly.

"We want to know where Alexis is" He said.

"If she doesn't want to hang out with you that only means she's finally come to her senses" Montague snorted, and the Zabini girl stepped on his foot rather harshly.

"We know your parents are back, and that the engagement is off. So why aren't she here? Or why hasn't she answered any of our owls this summer?" James prompted, and thought he saw the girl crumble behind her mask.

"If she cared she would have told you" Malfoy answered coldly, and the girl burst.

"Oh c'mon Score! They deserve to know, Alexis would have wanted it!"

"You don't have the right to decide that, I'm her brother-"

"And I'm her friend, and I know that she would want them to know!" She glared at her boyfriend and then turned towards a very surprised James and Fred. "I'll tell you if you promise not to ask further questions"

"We promise" Fred said immediately as James was about to protest, but he nodded too.

"Alexis went back in time with a time-turner to look for something"

"WHAT?" They both bellowed.

"Alexis went back in time to-"

"We heard you the first time! Why would she do that?" Fred exclaimed, looking quite crazy.

"We tried to stop her, but she was too fast, if she hadn't been a Gryffindor then maybe she'd stopped to think before-" Malfoy clenched his jaw tightly, glaring at them as if it was their fault that Alexis had acted without thinking.

"When did this happen?" James asked tensely instead, cutting Alexis brother off.

"The day we came home from the Hogwarts express" The girl answered, as she put an arm around Malfoy, seemingly to calm him down.

"What was she looking for?"

"I told you not to ask questions, I told you what you wanted to know. Now leave us alone" Zabini grasped her boyfriends arm, and Montague and Nott followed the pair into the great hall. James and Fred stood rooted at the spot.

"I didn't see that one coming" Fred mumbled in shock.

"Me neither mate"

"At least now we know…"

"Fred, something is wrong with Alexis, I just can't figure it out!"

"If she doesn't want us to, we probably never will"

James looked down at the floor, as much as he wanted to deny Fred's words, he knew that his best mate was right. They had only discovered a fraction of everything Alexis had been hiding from them. And those small fractions only raised new questions.

What the hell was going on here?

**Yay, I finally feel happy to write again, this chapter didn't feel forced like the last one. So, how do you like this? I mean, quite a surprise with the whole time traveling thing isn't it? Anyways, Reviews are appreciated as usually!**


	27. Cracks In The Horizon

The Serpens Order

Chapter 27

Cracks In The Horizon

…**...**

"So? What do I do?" Alexis asked the three marauders (everyone except Peter, whom she refused to talk to. The dude gave James grandparents up to Voldemort, not cool!) as they where sitting in a circle at the floor in their dorm. Remus was looking quite uncomfortable.

"Alexis you don't have to do this just because-"

"Shut up Remus, I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me" She gave him a light punch, and her words actually seemed to cheer him up slightly.

"You're aware that this is really complex magic right? And it's not a real science, it's more like a feeling" James was rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Yeah, just teach me now!"

"But-"

"Shut it Prongs, let the girl try" Sirius waved his hand dismissively at James, who looked offended but fell silent.

"Okay then, back away everyone" James ordered, and the three boys moved away, so that she was seated by herself in the middle of the floor.

"Don't expect this to work any time soon, if it ever does. It took us years of training and concentration" Sirius said, and she sent him a quick smile.

"I know"

"Okay then, close your eyes" She did as James had ordered, but peeked quickly just after.

"And keep them closed!"

"Okay okay, would you all stop staring at me then?"

"We're not staring, only Remus" She could hear the smirk in Sirius voice, and then heard a shuffling noise, and shortly after Sirius yelped.

"Ow man! Not cool!"

"Then shut up Padfoot!"

"GUYS! Alexis is trying to concentrate!" James bellowed and she heard Sirius and Remus both growling before they parted. She kept her eyes closed.

"Concentrate on your breath, let the air fill you up… then blow it out"

She did as she was told.

"Think about the transformation, imagine yourself changing into the animal"

"But, I don't know what animal?"

"Don't worry, it'll come to you. Just breath" James voice was soothing and she once again concentrated on her breath, a form was beginning to shape itself in her head. Something large, something free. She couldn't make out what it was, she only saw a pair of piercing gray eyes, her eyes. The sound of wings flapped through her brain, and she concentrated on the eyes, her body changing…

She opened her eyes, and didn't feel any different at all, she looked down and her hands where the same pale with slender fingers as always. A wave of disappointment washed over her.

"I didn't do it" She threw herself back at the floor, hitting her head a little but not caring.

"You where in really deep concentration, it took us a long time just to get there. You did better then I expected" James consoled, and she saw Remus and Sirius nodding.

"But that isn't good enough" She found her voice a lot harsher then she'd intended. Why was this upsetting her so much anyway? She knew she wouldn't be able to change the first time anyway. Maybe it was because she needed to succeed in something, every since she went back in time she hadn't accomplished anything. She'd just lulled around in a daze, as the war went on back in her own time. And she was stuck here, safe.

"You'll get there. Now dinner! I'm starving!" Sirius caught her hand and dragged her up on her feet, she got up sulkily to follow the boys down to the great hall.

As usually when they entered, many heads turned, and as earlier mentioned, Alexis was glad she was already used to the attention. And didn't care much about the glances, well, except for one… Lily Evans was glaring intently at her a few places away, and Alexis gulped. Lily from her own time could be cute intimidating for a little girl, and she didn't want this Lily's rage for everything in the world. But still the redhead seemed to have some untold grudge towards her, even if Alexis hadn't done anything.

"Ey, whatsup with you?" James leaned over, and placed his arm around her shoulder, ruffling her hair slightly. She flashed a quick smile to him before watching as Lily abruptly stood up, and dramatically left the hall. James looked after her confusedly, and it suddenly hit Alexis. Lily was jealous… a smug smile spread across her lips as she continued to eat.

After that they went off to have potions with Slughorn, Alexis had decided to concentrate during the lessons, she needed it if she wanted to pass when she came back to her own time. She'd missed way to much school lately.

Slughorn was fiddling around, apparently nervous around her and the Marauders, Remus was glaring openly at the big bellied man, and Alexis had made a habit of doing the same. Okay, she hadn't gotten a scar, but that would have been a sight wouldn't it? One vampire bite-mark, and a werewolf claw mark. And the one on her arm woudn't be as easily concealed. She touched her bracelet thoughtfully while pouring some ingredients into her cauldron at random, and then stirring counter-clockwise.

Big mistake.

The potion started boiling violently, and instead of turning purple like it was supposed to, it turned a deep shade of red. And then suddenly the whole thing washed over her like a waterfall and she spluttered panicky under the burning potion.

"ALEX!" Someone yanked her out of the way of her exploding potion, and she desperately tried to rub it out of her eyes.

"It's burning" She exclaimed, looking for her wand.

"Here" A stern voice called, and she felt a relief as water washed over her, flushing the burning potion away, but her eyes where still burning.

"That was quickly acted of you Lily, now take her to the infirmary someone, she can't see anything herself" She heard Slughorn call, and opened her eyes for a millisecond. Lily where pointing her wand directly at Alexis, water still dripping from the tip.

"I'll do it Proffessor" James said from beside her, and grabbed her waist.

"That's good Mr. Potter, go now"

"C'mon Alex" James said urgently and started guiding her through the room, Alexis could hear people moving away and desk grasping the floor.

"I can't see anything" She mumbled irritated, and then the next moment toppled over.

"Oh c'mon Snape! Now is not the time!" James hissed from above, and she forced her eyes open to see Snape looking down at her with a fake-innocent expression.

"What? I didn't do anything , she couldn't see anything and fell" He smirked darkly towards her, and she growled.

"We saw you trip her!" Remus exclaimed, as people started to gather around.

"Kids, kids, settle down… Mr. Potter, Alexis needs to be taken to the infirmary immediately to prevent permanent damage to her eyes"

"Oh right" Suddenly she felt her whole body yanking, as James lifted her up in his arms.

"Uh, my legs are still functioning alright James"

"I know, but I don't want you tripping again" He answered and she felt him moving, she'd closed her eyes again.

"You'll regret this Snape!" She called out, just before the door fell shut behind the two of them.

It wasn't long before James had gotten her to the hospital-wing, and Pomfrey had given her a potion and the burning sensation was fading. She was sitting at the edge of a bed as Pomfrey checked her eyes.

"You're a lucky girl Miss Mallory, no permanent damage"

"Lucky is my middle name" She grinned back cheekily, as the nurse eyed her suspiciously.

"You seem to get in trouble a lot young lady, god thing you have nice friends as Mr. Potter to look after you" She glanced at James, who was reclining at another bed, not bothering to go back to class.

"Yeah, he's my hero" Alexis answered sarcastically.

"Anyway, you're free to leave, but please try to take it easy now?"

"Of course, thanks" She bounced off the bed, and James took it as a cue to get up and follow. She was grinning widely.

"What are you looking so perky about? You almost got your eyes burned out"

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm thinking about"

"Then what are you thinking about?" James asked wonderingly as they closed the door to the infirmary behind them. She absentmindedly twinned a stray of hair between her fingers, letting him stay uncertain for a little longer…

"Alex! I just carried you here, you owe me!"

"Okay! It's about Lily"

"Lily?" James stopped abruptly, looking dumbfounded. "What about her? Except that she's gorgeous"

"She likes you" Alexis mused, and James eyes grew so wide she could swear they would pop out of his head.

"What? Are you serious? Did she say anything about me? But then why does she always turn me down-"

"Stop jabbering, she hasn't said anything, but I know"

"You know?"

"It's like a sixth sense"

"I'm not sure I follow…"

"You'll see in time my friend, you'll see in time" She patted his back, and watched his expression go from bewildered to doubting. But that didn't bring her down, who knew playing cupid could be so fun?

…

Turned out that she didn't have a chance to put her plan in motion for a few days, and during the nights she completely forgot about it. Because the nights was the hardest, that's when she missed her friends and family the most. She would usually trash and turn until Lily or someone else would grunt irritated, like tonight, and she would snort before getting up from the bed, and tripping down to the common room.

Only this night it wasn't empty. Alone in front of the fire she saw the sleeping form of James, a transfiguration book spread out across his chest, and his glasses askew. She smiled slightly at the sight, and went over to take the book out of his hands. She did it wearily, but he still startled awake.

"Yes Mom I'm awake- oh, it's you" He pushed his glasses back, a sly smile across his face.

"You fell asleep in the common room?" She asked disbelievingly, and he looked around.

"Apparently. Moony and Padfoot probably thought it would be hilarious when some first year would come and poke me in the morning"

"They're right… that would be fun" Just to prove her point she poked his shoulder. He rolled his eyes, and grabbed her arm, dragging her down on the sofa beside him.

"You've heard my explanation, what's yours?"

"I'm homesick" She answered silently, not feeling like lying.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He put one arm comfortingly around her, a gesture that had been done by James or Fred for so long that it made her heart ache.

"Yeah, you know something… I have a friend, he's very alike you"

"Really, just as dashing then?" He raised one eyebrow, and she nudged his ribs harshly, making him pout.

"Stop being such a baby"

"Am not!"

"Yeah you kinda are…"

"Oh no you didn't!" She didn't think before launching herself at him, tickling him furiously.

"Oh seriously Alexis, unfair!" James squealed and she noticed that she was definitely winning, if she'd been having a tickling war with _her_ James, he would be putting up much more of a fight.

"Baby!" She grinned, as he went to counter attack, and she braced herself. None of them heard the steps coming down the stairs.

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice called, and they both froze. Alexis gulped before turning her head towards the staircase, where Lily where standing, arms crossed in her nightclothes and staring them down angrily. Alexis looked up at a frightened looking James, who immediately scrambled off her as Lily dashed up the stairs.

"NO! No Evans! It's not what it looks like!" He rushed after her, but the barrier to the girls dormitories stopped him. He turned around to Alexis with a frantic look.

"Shit shit _shit_, I've screwed up everything"

"Take it easy, I'll fix this" Alexis got up and patted his shoulder lightly, he looked like a sad puppy when sinking back down in the sofa. She couldn't help but smile at him, this was actually going according to plan (even if she hadn't planned this) at least now she was certain.

She found Lily laying with her head down on her bed, the other girls where still fast asleep, so Alexis cautiously walked over to the sniffing girl.

"Uh, Lily…?" She reached out to poke her, but the redhead turned around to send her a glare, and Alexis was sure that if looks could kill she'd been a pile on the floor right now and then.

"What do you want?" She spat, and Alexis realized that this conversation might not be very low, so she cast a muffliato charm upon the other girls.

"To tell you to stop being such a bitch and actually go out with James" Alexis answered calmly, and Lily sat up, suspicion and surprise visible on her face.

"Why should I, he was just running his hands all over you" The hurt in her eyes where clearly visible.

"He didn't, we where tickling each other! And James has been asking you to go out with him for years, you don't actually have the right to be jealous if you keep hurting him like that!" Alexis screeched back.

"Hurt him? Why would it hurt him, he's an arrogant-"

"He clearly likes you and he has declared it in front of you and the entire school millions of times, and every time he does you turn him down. That's gotta hurt a little bit"

"Oh" Lily's mouth was formed into a slight o, and all anger where drained from her eyes. "So… you don't like him?"

"No, I actually… at home, James really reminds me of someone I left back at home" Alexis gulped, and Lily looked at her intently.

"You're in love with someone else?"

"Uh… I guess so, but it can never be. Our families hate each other"

"Sounds like Romeo and Juliet to me" Lily smiled.

"Didn't they die?" Alexis vaguely remembered watching the movie at Megan's place. Lily changed the subject.

"You think I should go out with him?"

"He's one of the best guys I've met, I know you'd be great together"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me"

…

After that Lily did actually go out with James, and it didn't take long before the two of them where the most infamous couple at Hogwarts. Lily started sitting with them at the table and Alexis welcomed another female touch to the gang. But something she didn't welcome was the cuddling, the kisses and most of all the longing and loving looks they sent each other. Everyone else thought it was the cutest thing, but every time she caught James look at Lily with those adoring eyes she felt her insides lurking in pain.

Why should they have what she couldn't have? She kept thinking, but of course they deserved it, and it was meant to be anyway, even if she hadn't interfered Lily and James would have found each other. But it was so hard, and if James had been her rock to keep her sane it this time, he was now taken away from her. She couldn't spend time with him because he was with Lily, and the two of them could only be separated at nighttime, and barely then.

The nights became harder, the day's became harder. Everything became harder.

She was sitting together with the marauders and Lily in the common room, at their favorite place in front of the fire. Lily had fallen asleep against James shoulder, and Sirius had also fallen asleep with a quidditch magazine over his head. Alexis tried not to look at the couple, but still grimaced from time to time between the game of wizarding chess she was playing with Remus.

"Hey, Lily, maybe you should get some sleep" James nudged his girlfriend, who stirred to life.

"What? Uh yeah, see you tomorrow then" She smiled and gave James a soft kiss before slowly making her way up the stairs, James didn't look away until she'd disappeared.

"I'm also going to bed now, and dream of quidditch" Sirius yawned.

"I'm thinking the same thing mate" James agreed, and the two of them sent her and Remus questioning glances.

"I think I'll finish this game, you go" Remus answered, with a quick glance to her that she didn't understand.

"Whatever Moony" She thought she saw Sirius smirk a little before the two guys went up to their dorm, and she and Remus where alone. The rest of the students had also gone to bed because of the late hour.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked, and Remus head snapped up from the game, giving her an incredulous look.

"Not very" He answered, and the two of them fell silent again, moving the players on the board.

"What's his name?" Remus suddenly said, and she dropped her queen in surprise, it scattered towards the board in the otherwise silent room.

"Uh, w- what do you mean?"

"The guy, it's obvious Alexis. They way you act around James and Lily when they're together"

"I don't know what you're talking about" She let her face conceal all feelings, but had a feeling that Remus could look right through it.

"Yes you do Alexis. Did he hurt you? If he did he didn't deserve you" Remus had put the chessboard away, and she fiddled with the hem of her skirt instead.

"He… he didn't, I did" Her voice was barely a whisper, she'd never talked about this to anyone, she couldn't believe she was now opening up to Remus Lupin, the father of Teddy. In a time that wasn't even her own.

"What?" He looked completely bewildered, and she looked back with tear glazed eyes.

"I hurt him, I kept secrets, I broke a promise, and I left him" She couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore, and they slowly started creeping down her cheeks. She was afraid of herself, letting herself show this much emotion.

"Oh Alex" Remus had scooted over, and she felt his warm arms wrap around her, as her body began to shake.

He sat holding her until the tears stopped coming, and the sun was beginning to rise outside. She withdrew herself, and patted his shoulder.

"You'll make some girl extremely happy one day" She smiled, thinking of Teddy's mother.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got something that I've got to do" She said, and left Remus with a bewildered look on his face as she jumped out through the portrait hole.

At first she wasn't really sure where she was going, her heart seemed to have made a decision that the brain was not yet aware of. Her feet where moving around the castle's illuminated walls, and it wasn't until she'd reached the owlery, slightly out of breath, that she knew what she was doing.

She walked past the owls until she reached the windowless frames and looked out. She felt a shiver go through her, it was far to the ground, what if she didn't make it? But she still climbed up upon the sill, holding herself in the closest pillar. The owls where hooting softly and staring at her with big and clear eyes. Looking at her like she was crazy.

"Stop looking at me like that" She tried to order them, but they didn't look away. Surprise. "Maybe I am going crazy" She muttered to herself, and held on tighter to the pillar as a strong wind made her shiver. Well, she'd gotten this far…

Before her more rational side could have it's say, she'd thrown herself away from the tower, and where falling towards the ground. The feeling was actually familiar, like the time she fell off her broom, only this time she wasn't unconscious.

Alexis shut her eyes tight, concentrating, as the wind rippled her clothes and hair.

Right before she hit ground, she felt her body change, and instead of hitting the cold hard mud, she felt herself soaring over it. Large white wings flapping on her sides elegantly. She darted upwards, following the side of the tower all the way to the top, faster and faster she went. Until she slowed down, circling high above the school. She'd done it.

**Remus Pov:**

Remus leaned out the window in his dormitory, unable to go to sleep. He saw a great white eagle sealing on the wind, flapping it's wings proudly against the twilight sky. He smiled. He knew Alexis had it in her.

…

**Fred's Pov:**

He, James, Megan, Albus, Rose, Dominique, Lily and Roxanne where sitting huddled together in a corner of the common room. Almost a month had passed since they came back to school, and their family + Megan had been hoping ever since that Alexis would miraculously turn up one day. But she didn't. He and James had told the others what the Zabini girl had told them, and no one knew what to make of it.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me" Megan moped, and he couldn't help but glare at her.

"She didn't tell any of us, and she did it without thinking"

"Right" Megan looked slightly ashamed.

"But why?" Lily exclaimed from her place between Albus and James, the three siblings all looked sulky in their own ways. James was heartbroken, Lily felt alone without her guardian, and Albus just… well it wasn't a secret that he did have crush on her.

And himself? The feeling he had felt swaying up when he saw James and Alexis together. He didn't know what to make of them anymore since she wasn't around. The only thing he knew was that me missed her more then anything. And the fact that they where all sure now that something was up didn't make it better.

"Maybe we could ask Uncle Harry" Rose tried timidly, and Albus groaned.

"What is he going to say that we don't already know?"

"I'm just trying to help!" Rose snapped back, and the two cousins glared at each other for a few seconds.

"I don't think Alexis would like that, you know, she's still angry with dad and uncle Ron" James sighed.

"But they might now about those dark art thingy's that's been going on" Dominique said, where the now fourth year girl where sprawled out.

"Do you think they are connected to Alex?" Roxanne piped up from beside him, and he ruffled his 12-year-old sister hair.

"Sure they are, why woudn't it?" Rose said sulkily "Right?" She directed the last question to him, James and Megan, who glanced between each other.

"They probably do, and the return of her parents. I know dad is suspicious about it, but the ministry can't act on anything unless they have proof" James finally said.

"So, she's in deep…" Fred knew his voice was low as he voiced his thoughts.

"But in what we don't know" Megan finished for him, and he smiled faintly at her.

After that talk, that didn't lead anywhere, they all scattered away to their respective friends and gangs. Except he and James went up to their empty dormitory.

"I wish there was a way for us to find out what was happening" He sighed.

"I'm sure her brother and his gang knows" James answered through gritted teeth. Fred knew he was taking it hard that they knew things about her that they didn't. But in a way, they where her real family. Not they who had just been trying to make sense of the little knowledge they had in the common room.

"You reckon we should tell anyone else about the scar?" He asked instead, to change subject.

"No, that isn't right"

"I just can't get it all to work out, the dark magic, a vampire bite scar, her parents missing, her grandfather trying to control her, her parents coming back, Alexis going back in time to find something…"

"I know" James narrowed his eyes and sunk down on his bed, Fred noticed a small veil in his hands. And his eyes widened as he recognized it.

"James, you're not going to use Veritaserum on her brother are you?" He asked sternly.

"Why not?"

"She wouldn't want it"

"Well guess what she's lied to us for too long!" James shot up from his bed, but Fred beat him to the door.

"No"

"What do you mean 'no'?" His best friend snarled.

"If you do this, she's never going to forgive you. Don't you see? She doesn't trust your dad and our family in general because of their suspicion against her parents. If you do this against her brother or friends, she'll never trust you ever again. Can you live with that?" His voice was angry, and James had let his hands hang nimbly on his sides. Knowing that Fred was right.

"Why couldn't she just be some normal girl? Like Milly!" He exclaimed angrily and then dashed face down onto his bed. Fred remained staying by the door for a moment. And said in a low voice, that James couldn't hear.

"If she was, you wouldn't love her"

**First time that Alexis actually cries I think… I thought she needed to do that now. And also, at first I was going to make her animagus a feline of some sort. You know, fast, smart and vicious. But then I decided for an eagle instead, free, elegant and proud. Do you think that was the right choice? **

**Second, to _Openyoureyes21_, Megan and the other girls will be more included later in the story. And also a new couple will appear, can you guess?**

**And third, I know I sometimes have a lot of spelling grammars, but bear with me. I'm improving and I'm only working with what I've learned in school and what I've learned from myself. **

**And fourth… wow this was a long AN, thank you sooo much for reviewing, I'm serious when I'm saying that I wouldn't keep writing otherwise. **


	28. Through The Smoke

The Serpens Order

Chapter 28

Through The Smoke

…**...**

History of Magic is probably the most boring class in the history of time. Alexis had proof of that. Professor Binns where just as tedious now as in her own time. He just kept drooling and drooling on about those Goblin Rebellions. But there was one good thing about it. Sleeping.

And that's exactly what she'd spent the lesson doing, sleeping. She and Remus had been chairing a table at the back, and she'd fallen asleep against the desk minutes into the class. She was awoken as he nudged her fiercely.

"Whut?" She blurred and sat up, hair disarray and eyes squinting.

"The headmaster wants you to come to his office" A little third year piped up from the door, and Remus pushed her off her seat.

"Oh okay" She toppled through the classroom, glaring at Sirius who was stifling a laugh behind his hand. The third year squirted away as soon as he realized that his mission was fulfilled, and she set off towards the headmasters office with new life in her steps.

Maybe he had finally fixed the time-turner! Then she'd be able to go home! And see James! And Fred! And Megan and her brother and Ash and all the others! But she needed to do what she came for in the first time before.

Alexis stopped in front of the large gargoyles at the door.

"Password?"

"The headmaster is expecting me"

"We can't let you pass without a password Miss Mallory" She winced at the fake name, soon she would be able to use her own…

"Um well then…" She racked her brain "Time" She finally said.

"Correct" The gargoyles swung aside and she stepped into the eagle elevator. She smiled at it. The moment she'd finally managed to become an animagus had been one of the best in her life. The freedom, it was even better then flying on a broom.

"Ah miss Mallory!" Dumbledore exclaimed as she entered the room, she dashed forward to his desk keenly, not caring about manners.

"Did you fix it?" She almost screamed, and the old man shrugged back, chuckling a little.

"Take it easy miss Mallory, I was under the impression that you where feeling at home here with your new friends"

"_Pleeeaaseee_"

"Yes I fixed it" He held out his hand, and she felt hers shaking as he dropped the metal locket in her palm. She was going home.

"Thank you" She breathed, and then she did something that surprised even herself. She leaped forward and _hugged_ the headmaster. He looked quite surprised but she didn't care, she had a light feeling lifting her up as she strutted towards the door.

"Just one thing Miss Mallory"

"Yes?" She turned around with a bright smile.

"Why did you come?"

"If I told you the truth I wouldn't be lying, and lying is what I do best" She simply answered, a smirk playing across her face. She left the headmaster confounded at his desk.

The corridors where starting to fill when she skipped through them, she looked after the plump of greasy black hair that belonged to the sour looking boy. She finally saw Snape walking alone towards the Slytherin common room. She hurried after him, and fell in step beside him. His head snatched up, and his eyes widened in shock for a second before his sneer was back on.

"What do you want?"

"Something that you can give me" She answered calmly, while putting the time turner into the pocket of her robes, and instead clutching her wand.

"I have nothing to give to you" He answered as they reached an almost deserted corridor, she saw the door to an empty classroom and took the opportunity. With a swift motion she grabbed his robes, and swung him into the classroom. The thin boy pulled his own wand out, but she was quicker, and the two of them found each other with wands pointed at their chests.

"You know what I want Snape, give me the spell and no one has to get hurt" She said in a coy voice.

"Even if I had it I wouldn't give it to _you_"

"So you _do_ have it?" She stepped closer, and he winched, seeming to realize his mistake. She started walking towards him, and he backed away, finally hitting the wall.

"I will never tell you"

"How can you be so sure?"

"You can't make me"

"I will if I have to"

"You don't have the strength!" With that Snape broke away, his wand whipping and she ducked the curse briefly. Apparently he wanted to do it the hard way, well, more fun for her. She countered another curse, but the next one hit her and she was sent sprawling across the floor. She sent one directly at him, but suddenly she was yanked up in the air by her foot.

Should have seen that one coming.

"Levicorpus is a marvelous spell Snape" She smiled sarcastically from her place suspended upside down in the air, as Snape circled around her.

"I'm aware of that fact Mallory"

"Actually.. My name isn't Mallory, it's Malfoy" She said calmly, pretending to be examining her nails. The pure shock made Snape loose concentration and she was sent crashing against the floor. She groaned in pain and rolled around, looking up she found Snape hovering over her, his wand pointed directly between her eyes.

"You're lying"

"You know I'm not" Her face was calm, her lips where curled into a sly smile and her eyes where as clear as ever. With her silvery hair spread out around her, she must look as a Malfoy as much as ever. And Snape could see it.

"B-but… I don't understand… who are you?"

"I'm from the future" She said, as she pulled herself up, his grip around the wand had loosened. He was openly staring at her with disbelief in his eyes.

"Yeah right" He answered sarcastically, and she could almost smile at him, almost.

"Yepp" She pulled the time-turner out of her robes, and dangled it in front of his nose. When he tried to catch it, she hid it behind her back.

"Na-ah, I don't trust you" She put it back in her pocket, and he growled.

"Why re you telling me this?"

"Because you won't remember it" She smiled, a fake kind smile, that made him take a step backwards.

"I'm tired of this, you're lying! _Crucio_!" He yelled, but Alexis was prepared, and ducked away, and raised her own wand.

"_Imperio_"

Snape froze immediately, his eyes turning dazed like fog had settled over them. She pulled herself up, panting and brushing dust of her robes.

She'd just used an unforgivable curse. And she managed. The thought of it made her want to panic, but she didn't, she didn't have time for that. Who knew what was happening in her own time while she was safe here. What if Lucius had already been freed? And they where all dead? No! must not think like that. Concentrate on your mission.

"Give me the spell" She ordered, and Snape looked back at her dazedly for a second.

"_Immortous occidere__"_

Alexis felt herself take a sharp intake of breath. Had she done it, had she finally managed to find a way to kill the death demons, maybe even Lucifer himself if it came down to it?

"Tell me about it!" She ordered, her hands trembling.

"It is hard, I haven't been able to try it. But it would be harder to perform the spell then to use all the unforgivable curses at once"

"I can make it" She said more to herself then to still figure of Snape, repeating the spell over and over in her head. But then she remembered that she was in a classroom, and ran over to the teachers desk, and scribbled it down on a piece of parchment. She stuffed it into her pocket beside the locket. Then she walked back to Snape, stopping in front of him to consider him for a moment.

"When I let you go you are not going to follow me, or tell about this to anyone. Better, you are going to completely forget that this happened" She said, while pointing her wand against him. He nodded slowly. She turned on her heal, and started walking out the classroom, and it wasn't until she was at the door that she stopped. And closed her eyes for a second.

She knew that he was free the moment she opened her eyes, because she felt like a stone had been lifted off her chest. And she heard him scrambling behind her, but she didn't look back, but instead swept out off the classroom.

She was done, she was free, she was going to meet her friends, and her family! She was going to see James, _her_ James. She hauled the locket out as she walked, and looked at it with awe. She only had to spin the hourglass… and she'd bee home.

So why didn't she?

Because she couldn't, not yet. She turned once again sharply, the corridors where almost empty now as everybody had already gone off to their common room's or dormitories. And she ran all the way up to the Gryffindor tower, and dashed into the common room. Her eyes searched the room… but she couldn't find them.

"Hey Alexis, you look kinda stressed out?" Lily had turned up beside her, and Alexis dragged the other girl into a hug.

"Oh, er… Alexis what are you doing?" Lily patted her on the back awkwardly, and she withdrew with a sad smile.

"I'm going home" And then she left Lily standing confounded, and took the stairs to the boys dormitories two at a time. She didn't knock before pushing herself through the door, and both James and Sirius jumped high.

"What the hell Alex?"

"You can't just burst in like that! Haven't your parents learned you to knock!"

"I've never followed the rules" She answered, and hauled herself at the closest one, being Sirius. He surprised staggered backwards from her weight, but hugged back.

"What's with you Alex?" James asked wonderingly, and she knew that he was exchanging a glance with Sirius above her head.

"I'm leaving, I'm going back home" She mumbled into Sirius chest, and the next second he was holding her on arm length while the boys stared at her.

"WHAT?"

"I'm going home!" She repeated, not able to suppress the glow that was radiating from her, despite the feeling of sadness from leaving the boys.

"But...are you leaving us?" James sent her his puppydogeyes, and she slid out of Sirius hands to twine them around James neck instead.

"I'll miss you" She said, and felt his arms tighten around her.

"I'll miss you too… and thank you"

"For what?" She asked as she stepped away.

"For getting me and Lily together" James eyes got that glazed look he always had when Lily was mentioned, and for once she was so happy herself that she could only be happy for him too.

"It would have happened sooner or later anyway. But guys, where is Remus?"

"He's outside, probably by the lake studying. He grew tired of us and said he needed to be alone to study" The two black haired boys rolled their eyes. Alexis giggled at how they looked, and then left them. It wasn't easy, but she'd always known this day would come. A slight pitch in her heart made her happiness sink as she closed the door behind her. And it felt like every step through the castle made her leave a little more happiness behind her. When she finally saw Remus figure by the lake her steps where heavy and all happiness gone.

"Hey Moony" She said softly, and sat down beside him. He looked up slightly startled, he was sitting in the grass, books, quills and parchment spread out around him.

"Oh hey, needed to get away for a second and study you know…" He trailed off, as further explanation was unnecessary. "What's wrong?" He asked instead, and Alexis briefly noted that he could almost read her like an open book. Remus was good with books.

"I'm going home" She breathed for what felt like the thousand time, but this time the words came forced, as she truly began to feel the meaning of them. Remus dropped his quill, and she looked down at the ground.

"That's good, aren't you happy?"

"I am, I want to go home so much! I never thought It would be hard to leave but…" She looked up at him "But it is" she finished silently, as the breeze made her hair swirl in the wind. Remus didn't answer at first, only remained silent and they looked at each other. He was very alike Teddy, expect that Teddy had blue hair when Remus had sandy brown.

"He is a very lucky guy" Remus suddenly sighed, and she smiled faintly.

"I don't think he thinks that" She'd been so happy about going back, that she'd completely forgotten about her fear that they wouldn't want her back. What would they think?

"Any guy who doesn't realize how awesome you are is crazy" He smiled, and she grinned back for a second. Suddenly it felt like the outside stopped existing around them as Remus leaned in for a second, he cupped his hands around her face. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should draw back, but she didn't. And a warm feeling spread through her as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. When she opened her eyes he was looking just as bewildered as her. But instead of doing what she always did, she grinned.

"Thank you Remus" She stood up, and brushed her jeans of. Remus still looked slightly bewildered from his action, but smiled sadly back at her.

"Bye Alex, I'll really miss you"

"As I said before, sometime in the future, I completely sure that some woman will be the happiest in the world" She said, and Remus chuckled slightly.

"Whatever you say"

"You would be surprised how much things I say that will come true" She grinned.

"How come?"

"If I answer that, I will lie, and I would like to keep this moment perfect, meaning no lies. Goodbye Remus" She started to walk away. She barely heard that Remus called out behind her.

"See you around" No you won't.

When she reached the castle again she felt strange. She was happy again, but also afraid and scared. Maybe mostly afraid and sad. She looked around, and slid into a broom closet and after closing the door firmly behind her, she hauled the pendant up from her pocket. She took a deep breath before spinning the little hourglass, her eyes widened as she watched it spin faster and faster. Then finally she felt the pull, the surrounding of darkness as she went through time and room, and then finally, the yank as it all came to a stop.

…

Alexis woke up with her chin towards the floor, and her hair sprawled out over the floor. She groaned before looking around. She was standing in the same broom closet as before. Hadn't it worked? Had Dumbledore failed to fix the time-turner? She stood up shakily and poked her head out the door. The corridors where empty, so she slid out. She started walking towards the great hall, every step was either towards disappointment or success. She couldn't be sure whish one before…

A Ravenclaw student in her year suddenly passed by, staring at her, and Alexis felt like jumping in joy. She was home in her own time! She didn't care out how it looked, she started running down the corridors, more and more students meeting her, all of them staring wide eyed. She barely slowed down as she rounded the corner to the great hall. And she didn't see the person coming from the other side, so she knocked it down.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" A familiar voice groaned, and she smiled brightly at Ash as he was rubbing the back of his head, still not looking up at her as she practically lay upon him. But someone gasped from her side, and he finally looked at her.

"Alex?" He blinked numbly for a few seconds, before she wrapped her arms around his necks, and hugging him tightly.

"Alexis?" Another voice asked in shock, and she looked up at the face of her brother. She left Ash on the floor and stood up, Scorpious didn't move as she stepped towards him.

"Aren't you happy to see me brother?" She tilted her head, still smiling widely.

"Ow if you aren't going to hug her I am!" Estelle exclaimed and threw herself at Alexis. The two girls giggled, before Scorpious finally seemed able to move, and pulled Alexis into a bone-churching hug.

"What happened?" He asked into her hair.

"I'll tell you later" She answered, because now she had to face something else. She knew that her family and the rest aware of the Serpens Order would be glad to have her back. But the others…

She turned away from their huddle, and walked the few steps that was still left into the great hall, that was oblivious to the exchange that had just happened. She stopped in the doorway, hovering. Last time she had just walked right in, head high and pretended that it wasn't anything special. But things had changed, she couldn't just do that.

Her eyes fell on a group at the end of the table, as some students started to notice her. More and more heads shot up and gasps and whispers erupted, the teachers also glance up, and finally it seemed to reach the people at the far end of the table. It felt like time had stopped, she didn't move, they didn't move. Her eyes fell upon James, a questioning smile spreading across her lips. It all depended on this moment, her happiness depended on this moment. Would they forgive her?

She didn't know how long it had been, for her it could have been hours, but it was probably just a matter of seconds. But she felt her whole body relaxing when a wide grin spread across James face, and he shot up from his seat. This time she didn't pretend, she didn't calm, she just ran. She ran over the room, and jumped into his arms. She wrapped his arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground. For a short second she wasn't aware of anything else then that she was with him. She was with _her_ James. And she didn't ever want to let go of him.

But the second lasted no longer then a second, and then there was voices, screams and a lots of arms and legs. She didn't want to let go of James, she wanted to stay in his arms, she wanted those emerald eyes to tell her that she was home. But she became lost in the sea of people that had formed around her. She briefly noted Fred, Megan, and the rest of the Wesasley's and Potters. Then there was Shannon and Courtney, and Brian and Aaron.

Somewhere in the end of the great huddle she found herself making her way back to James and Fred, and in the tumult the three of them disappeared out of the great hall. She realized as they darted into an empty corridor that she hadn't said a word to either one of them during the whole time.

"Hey" She smiled, and the two of them simply beamed at her. James had kept his hand on the small of her back as they ran, and it didn't seem like he wanted to let go because he had let it stay around her waist. She didn't want him to let go either.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it, I didn't know I would be gone this long-"

"We know Alex" They smiled, and she stopped in shock.

"What do you know?"

"That you went back in time"

"You do?"

"Yeah, the Zabini girl told us, but where where you? Are you okay? What happened? Why where you gone for so long?" Fred where spluttering questions as she was still trying to take in the fact that they knew she'd gone back in time.

"The time-turner broke, I had to stay, I didn't mean to…"

"Stop it Alex! We're just glad to have you back!" James pulled her into another hug. But was pushed away after a second by Fred, who also wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you ever do that again, okay? I don't think James could survive one more time" Fred stage-whispered and James punched him in the arm.

"Ow, mate, just telling the truth"

"Yeah because you haven't gone around sulking and worrying to death this whole time?" James raised his eyebrow and Alexis laughed.

"You have no idea how much I have missed this" And she couldn't stop laughing, and the boys joined in with her, Together they lay upon the floor laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe, for no apparent reason.

And during that moment, Alexis forgot about all the problems, and all the lies she would have to tell them as soon as the serious questions came. Because when this Omg-you're-home feeling went away. She was back to before, the lies, the play and now also the knowing that she was sin love with her best friend.

But all of that seemed like a faraway dream when she felt her stomach aching, but the laugh wouldn't stop as her two best friends also became red from laughing.

**Damdamdamdaaaaam. She's home! And she's realized that she loves James, what will she do? What will happen with Fred's feelings for her? Only I know, and barely that… **

**REVIEW people! **


	29. Game On

The Serpens Order

Chapter 29

Game On

…**...**

She had been right of course, their laughs where loud and soon she found a very angry McGonagall peering over her. She was ordered to leave the boys behind and follow the headmistress up to her office. Alexis had a hard time following the woman as she strode up the corridors in a fast phase, and she was slightly out of breath as they passed the gargoyles into the elevator. The silence was pressing, and Alexis kept her eyes on her feet until the doors opened and they stepped into the circular office. McGonagall sat down behind the desk, but didn't conjure a chair for Alexis so she remained standing, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"I am deeply disappointed in you Miss Malfoy, I specifically told you that you would not be able to come back to Hogwarts if you left one more time. Do you remember that?"

"Yes I do" Alexis looked up, meeting the older woman's eyes steadily.

"I thought your parents coming back would be a good influence over you, understand my surprise when you didn't arrive at the train with the other students. Why do you throw your life away like this? You are a very talented witch"

"I…I didn't know I would be gone this long, it wasn't planned and I'm really sorry-" Alexis started feebly, not knowing what to say.

"I don't want an explanation, I have said my part. And I actually regret to tell you that you aren't welcome back to Hogwarts"

"I'm expelled?" Alexis stopped fiddling around with her skirt, and stared at the headmistress.

"I cannot give you special treatment, you, like any other student have to follow the rules. And you have been nothing but trouble since you started. I have overseen it because of your natural talent, but this time I cannot ignore it"

"But I-" Alexis didn't even finish her own sentence, she was beginning to feel the blood draining from her head and body, and she felt her senses go numb. She couldn't leave Hogwarts, it was her second home. Without it she wouldn't be able to see James, Fred and the others. Had she come back just to loose them again?

"Now isn't that a bit harsh Minerva?" A soft voice spoke, and both women whipped around to stare at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore hanging on the wall above the desk.

"Excuse me? With all due respect I think I've given the girl more chances then she deserves" McGonagall said to him, as Alexis only gaped at him.

"I assure you that she hasn't missed any school, she simply read it elsewhere"

"But you can't possibly-"

"I give my word that Miss Malfoy have been studying, and that she should be allowed to return to school. If she is to fail it will be on my hands" The portrait blinked to her, and she finally managed to close her mouth long enough to nod gracefully.

"And I'm glad to see that you made it home safely" The portrait smiled, and she couldn't help but grin as McGonagall glanced between them suspiciously.

"Very well then, you can stay, only because you did pass your OWL's-"

"I passed?" Alexis exclaimed, realizing she didn't know how she'd done on them.

"Yes, surprisingly well, outstanding in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. But Miss Malfoy, remember that this will be your last warning, if I see you as much as think of breaking another rule, I won't give you another chance. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mam" Alexis said evenly as the woman pierced her eyes through her.

"Good, you can leave now" She turned around towards the portrait, waving her hands dismissively towards Alexis. She sent one last grateful look at the portrait, who simply beamed back at her, and then dashed out of the room as fast as she could.

She didn't slow down until she was almost at the slytherin common room. It took some time for her to let her heart slow down into normal phase again, and she pushed some hair out of her face. That had been way to close for her liking, she could never have talked herself out of that one.

"Alexis?" A familiar voice called out behind her, and she turned around to see Scorpious, Ash, Estelle and Isidore hurrying towards her. She smiled brightly as they caught up to her.

"What happened? You disappeared with those two and then McGonagall took you and-"

"I'm not expelled" She threw her hands in the air, and her brother drew her into another tight hug.

"Thank Merlin, for everything, you have no idea how worried we where about you. Why did you just leave like that?" He asked into her shoulder, and she looked around as she saw students streaming out from the classroom because the day was ending.

"C'mon" She dragged them with her to the empty corridor she had used to snogging Ash, and today laughing with James and Fred. She and Ash exchanged looks for a second as the four of them formed a circle at the end of the corridor.

"I've got it" She finally breathed, and the three others eyes widened.

"You got the spell?" Estelle screeched, and they all hushed her.

"Yeah, I went back to 1977, and took it from Snape. Only reason I couldn't do it immediately was that the time-turner broke, so I had to have Dumbledore fix it for me"

"How did you get it?"

"I used the Imperius curse" She whispered, and the others stared at her for a second.

"You put Snape under the Imperius curse?" Ash repeated disbelievingly.

"But I released him immediately afterwards" She quickly added, as a smirk spread across Ash's face.

"That is so cool"

"No it's not! My sister used an unforgivable curse, what if she get's caught?"

"Score, I used it almost 50 years ago, I doubt it" She patted his shoulder and Estelle sniggered softly.

"But the spell, what is it?" Isidore prompted, and they all fell serious again. Alexis gulped.

"The incantation is _Immortous Occidere, _Snape said the spell would be harder to perform then all the unforgivable curses at the same time"

"Immortous Occidere" Isidore repeated slowly, as they all mumbled the words over and over in their heads.

"But what happened while I was gone?" She suddenly asked, directing the question towards Estelle, who suddenly blushed.

"I kinda told Potter and Weasley that you had traveled back in time" She blurted out, as Alexis sighed.

"I noticed, how am I now going to explain that to them? I swear that they are getting closer to the truth for every day that passes"

"It's not going to matter, Lucius has been freed" Scorpious said in a cold voice, and Alexis gasped.

"WHAT? And you're telling me this _now_?"

"The Order weren't sure until about a month ago, when one of the Death Demons let it slip. They've managed to let him out of the book, and now he's keeping a low profile. We don't know what he's up too"

"But I've got to talk to them! Now, with mum and dad and the rest of the order! We have to send an owl immediately!" She made a move to start walking, but Ash caught her arm.

"We don't have to owl them, the mail would be intercepted. We have another way"

"Another way?" She repeated dumbly, and the three teenagers exchanged a glance.

"A better way"

Ten minutes later Alexis found herself at the divination tower, knocking on the teachers room. She looked at the others in expiration as they wouldn't tell her what they where doing there. This was just delaying them…

"I'm busy right now- Oh, it's you" Suddenly the door had opened and revealed a stressed looking Sameera. Hair braided and wearing long bright flowing robes.

"Oh, like you couldn't see us coming?" Ash rolled his eyes, as Sameera smiled gently towards Alexis.

"I've been very stressed, being a teacher is a lot harder then I thought" The young woman pouted and ushered them all inside. "It's so good to have you back Alexis, I must say I was surprised that I didn't have a vision"

"It was a fast decision" Alexis smiled back "Are you a teacher here now, at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, the Serpens Order thought it would be wise for their kids to have a connection here" Sameera sighed and they all sat down around her table. She kept her eyes on Alexis. "Now tell me everything"

"Maybe we should floo the rest first? Our parents would want to know that she's home" Scorpious said, and Sameera immediately flew up.

"Of course, how silly of me, all these kids all they are really messing with my flow" She quickly took a fist of floo-powder, threw it into the fireplace and plopped her head down. Alexis waited together with the other teens until she finally stepped back.

"They'll be here shortly. Tee someone?" She chirped happily, and Alexis gave her a wondering glance as Estelle leaned over towards her.

"She's only this happy because Percival is probably coming, she rarely gets to see him since she started as a teacher" She whispered into Alexis ear, and the two girls chaired a knowing smile.

At the same moment as a smoking hot teacup where placed in front of her, the fireplace cracked loudly as two people damp down. Alexis immediately forgot about her tee as she dashed into the arms of her mother. She felt that her mother where sobbing quietly, and then her arms where exchanged for her fathers.

"Please don't ever do that again Alexis, this family has been gone through much separation. From now on we need to stay together, okay?" He mumbled into her hair, and she nodded into his gray coat.

"I agree completely" She answered and withdrew, more people had come through after her parents. Estelle's parents, Ash's father, Isidore's mother and Percival, who where already talking quietly to Sameera in a corner. Scorpious had let his arm fall from Estelle's side the moment her parents stepped through, and Alexis saw the girl roll her eyes at him.

They all gathered around the small round table, her mother and father on either side of her, they where alls staring at her expectantly. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I went back to 1977 and took the spell from Snape" She finally said in a low voice.

"How did you manage that, Snape was good at hiding his secrets" Her father asked. She hesitated before answering.

"I used the Imperius curse on him" She looked down at the table, as the adults suddenly started talking everyone on the same time. Her mother was scolding her for using an unforgivable curse, Isidore's mother wanted her to learn the curse, Her father, Mr. Montague and Estelle's parents where thrown into a disscussion what to do next. It was Sameera who suddenly made them all stop.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed "You are forgetting to listen to the girl who actually have the weapon to kill a vampire!" They all fell silent, but Alexis noticed that Isidore's mom had etched closer towards her, and she was the first one to break the silence.

"You have to learn it to me" She said, in an almost pleading voice. Alexis shook her head violently.

"I can't teach it to you, I can only tell you the incantation. Snape said it was a very hard spell to perform, harder then all the Unforgivable Curses combined"

"Then tell us the incantation" Mr. Montague pressed, and her mother squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"_Immortous Occidere_" Alexis repeated again, and the Order fell silent. Just as the teens the adults repeated the spell in their heads.

"Do we know if it works?" Blaise asked, and she shrugged.

"No, but it's the best shot we have"

"I'm very proud of you" Her father smiled, but she could see it was strained.

"Thank you, I know I was acting impulsively but I if the time-turner hadn't broken I would have been back in no time"

"We know" Her mother and father smiled, and she saw that the other had etched away, and huddled into their small family groups. Scorpious had come over to them, and the four Malfoys where silently contemplating each other.

"We have to stay together" Draco stated, and put an arm around Astoria. She and Scorpious nodded. "Especially now, nothing as important as family, you two have to stay together while at school. We don't know what will happen from now on. But this isn't over, Lucifer is free, but now we have a weapon. We'll get through" Her fathers voice was steady, but she could feel the weight of it. It wasn't a fact, he was simply voicing a hope. And they all knew it.

"We have to alert the rest of the Order, and we'll take it from now on. You don't have to worry" They adults had walked over to the fireplace, and the teens and Sameera where watching them floo away sadly. Percival where the last one to leave, and Alexis looked away as she saw a single tear leave Sameera's eye as she hugged him goodbye. Scorpious had grabbed Estelle's hand again since her parents where gone. And Alexis felt strangely alone. Ash nudged her softly towards the door, Sameera hadn't turned back to them after Percival had disappeared and when they closed the door behind them she was still looking into the fireplace.

It was already dark outside when she said goodbye to the others and headed towards Gryffindor tower. She knew she should be feeling happy, but it was damped down now. She stopped outside the portrait hole, the fat lady looking quizzically at her where she stopped hesitantly. Taking a few deep breaths, letting a cold feeling wash over her and a calm mask settle on her face. And it was with a fixed smile she stepped through the hole, and where ambushed the moment she was completely through.

Lily had sent her sprawling on the floor, and Alexis giggled softly at the now thirteen- year-old girl, who was speaking faster then ever and hugging Alexis at the same time. Then she felt a pair of strong arms hoist her up, and she smiled gratefully to Fred. After that the was surrounded, Roxanne, Rose, Dominique, Albus and James who where all speaking simultaneously. And Alexis tried to avoid all questions, but it was hard since they pushed her down into a couch and settled themselves around her. Cutting off all escape roads.

"Er… you're kinda scaring me guys" She laughed hesitantly, as Rose rolled her eyes and pushed James away and sat down beside her.

"We just want to know what happened, I mean you _did_ go back in time, my mom did that once and-"

"You _told _them?" Alexis shouted at James and Fred, who had suddenly edged away towards their dormitory.

"Well they where all worried about you" Fred explained with an anxious smile as she felt her head exploding with the effort to not show how much this screwed everything up.

"Well then, I uh, the time-turner broke and I couldn't get back, I was completely bored for a few months until I could get it fixed and then I went back" She rambled quickly, and Dominique raised her perfect eyebrow towards her.

"James and Fred said you where looking for something"

"I didn't find it" She glared towards the two boys, hovering a few feet away. "Excuse me, now I am going to go kill them, see you guys later" She flashed a quick grin before leaping towards the two boys, who dashed up the stairs as fast as they could. She followed them into their dormitory, where she caught up with James first. She threw herself at him and successfully pinned him to the ground.

"Beg for mercy!" She yelled at his fidgeting form, and he suddenly stopped to look up at her from under his sprawling hair.

"I am not, you actually have some explaining to do"

"You just proved you can't keep a secret"

"I can!" Fred chimed in from his place under a bed, where he had rolled in.

"Don't get me started on you Weasley" She shouted back at him.

"Oh, last names, that's harsh" He mumbled, as James pushed her off him. She was sent to the floor with a scowl and Fred climbed out from under the bed. She crossed her arms and pouted up at the ceiling, refusing to look at them.

"Alexis, last time we saw you, you where about to get married, your parents where gone and we just found out that you had a vampire-bite mark. Then the Zabini girl suddenly said you've traveled back in time. You have to give us something" James sighed, and lay down on one side of her. She continued staring at the ceiling as she felt Fred's form at the other. She couldn't deny that this was the most comfortable and safe she'd felt in months.

"Time" She suddenly mumbled after a long silence, and they both turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Time, I give you time, in time you will understand. Now, it is better that you don't. For the moment you don't have too"

"You know we'd do anything for you don't you?" Fred mumbled, and she smiled slightly as he twinned his hand together with hers.

"I know" She said in a low voice, as she caught James hand with her free hand, he squeezed it tightly, and she let her smile stay on. The tree of them would always be together, they would always be best friends, just like when they where eleven.

At least that's what her heart said, while her brain where pushing away clouded thoughts saying that nothing lasted forever.

…

The next morning Alexis awoke with a groan, she hadn't slept much. She, Megan, Shannon and Courtney had stayed up much of the night talking. And when Megan tried to shake her alive she just wanted to pull the covers back over her head again.

"C'mon Alexis, you don't want to be late do you?" The brown haired girl called with a mischievous smile, and Alexis leapt up. She shouldn't have told Megan that she nearly had been expelled.

Being four girls and only one bathroom, the morning where chaotic, Alexis never used much makeup. But she was still a girl, and she had to fight for her place in front of the mirror to brush her hair. She let it hang freely around her shoulder and pulled her uniform on, and a pair of sneakers after that. Together with the other she flung her bag over her shoulder and descended the stairs towards the common room, they found the boys waiting for them. And she gladly fell into step between James and Fred. It felt almost like old times when they sat down at the Gryffindor table. And she smiled at the normal chatting around her.

The day passed by in a similar pattern, and she walked around in a kind of dazed state until after Charms when she and Megan where walking together. And she accidentally knocked into someone.

"Oh sorry" She mumbled, and bent down to help the girl retrieve her things.

"You really sure you are?" Was the snappy answer she got, and she suddenly found herself facing Milly Moore and two of her friends. Milly looked stunning and for the first time Alexis felt jealous of the other girl because of her looks. Milly's read hair where falling in large curls over her shoulders and matching perfectly with her blue and bronze robes. Alexis noticed that her skirt was several inches shorter then hers. And her' wasn't _that_ long.

"What do you mean?" She hissed, as Milly crossed her arms, still sneering.

"People like you aren't ever sorry, I mean, purebloods like you, knocking into a half blood like me. You probably did it on purpose"

"Yeah" Her two friends nodded, and Alexis raised her eyebrow.

"Seriously? That's the best you can come up with Moore? Some old pureblood elitist jokes?"

"Your family still is one aren't they? I mean, they are involved into all kinds of dark arts after all. My dad told me, he works at the ministry" Milly smiled gleefully.

"Alexis isn't like that!" Megan exclaimed, trying to catch Alexis arm to drag her away, but she stayed put.

"Don't ever accuse my family of that again Moore" She hissed in a low voice, and the other girl smiled meanly.

"Just telling the truth, I don't think James is going to want to hang out with you for much longer"

"Since when did this become about James?" Alexis raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, this has always been about James Malfoy" Milly sneered, and pushed past Alexis to stalk down the corridor, leaving a heavy scent of perfume behind her as her two friends hurried after her in their high heels. Alexis and Megan exchanged astounded glances.

"What are you going to do?" Megan asked, as they continued.

"I don't know, I have no idea what she was talking about" Alexis rolled her eyes and linked arms with her shorter friend. Deciding not to think about it more for the moment.

Turns out she would have to think of it again sooner then she'd expected. Because that evening at dinner, Milly came striding over to them. And slid down next to a very perplexed James.

"Can I have a word with you?" She asked, batting er eyelashes.

"I'm eating" James answered, barely glancing at her.

"It's important!" She exclaimed and practically dragged him out of his seat and away into a corner of the great hall. Alexis tried not to look at the couple as she saw Milly leaning in towards him, sliding her finger along his chest or fiddling with his collar. Megan snorted beside her.

"Who does she think she are? No way James will fall for that"

"That girl doesn't understand that she was beaten ages ago" Fred rolled his eyes, and Alexis dropped her fork.

"By who?"

"Uh…" Fred had frozen with his fork halfway to his mouth. "Nobody…" He trailed off feebly and Alexis was just about to launch out at him when James came back.

"What did she say?" Alexis prompted, and James gave her a strange look.

"The usual, trying to get back together again, I told her I wasn't interested" He sighed and started eating again, she tried not to let out a sigh of relief. However, when she turned to give a triumphing glance to Milly, she found that the other girl was already glaring intently at her with narrowed eyes.

"I will have him" She mouthed towards Alexis, who glanced back at the unknowing form of James for a few seconds. Before she would only have laughed at Milly, but now she realized she couldn't take seeing James with another girl.

"Game on" She mouthed back, and the two girls stare at each other for a few seconds. Before Milly broke away and said something to her friends. Alexis looked over at Megan who had witnessed the whole thing and where shaking her head violently.

"I have to" She simply murmured.

**I've been doing some thinking (I know, it surprises me too) and was wondering some things. First, what's your favorite couple? Or people you would want to become a couple, (except for James and Alexis, I'm guessing you like James/OC if you're reading this story) It would be fun to know, and maybe I'll make it happen^^**

**Second, any tips of writing from male perspective, I'm don't know if you think it's good, cheesy or exaggerated when I do. What do you think?**


	30. Traitor Beneath My Chest

The Serpens Order

Chapter 30

Traitor Beneath My Chest

…**...**

_Between two evils, I always pick the one I never tried before - Mae West_

"This is so exiting!" Megan exclaimed happily as she threw another perfectly fine top into a big pile of clothes next to her. Courtney picked it up and considered it for a second.

"Can I borrow this?"

"You're probably going to show half your tummy in that but be my guest" Megan replied, and Courtney smiled smugly.

"That's the point, I'm going to make Brian see what he's missing"

"Wow, you're beginning to grow evil" Alexis said nonchalantly from her place on her bed, flopping through a copy of WitchWeekly. The dormitory was a mess of clothes, shoes and makeup. The reason? A party, Milly had invited the whole year into a party in the Ravenclaw common room. And everyone was buzzing about it, whenever there was a party at Hogwarts with all houses included, things tended to get dirty.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" Megan asked, and Alexis looked up from her magazine.

"Moore only invited me because she has something planned, I don't intend to fall into her trap"

"James is going" Megan replied innocently, looking at her in the reflection from the mirror. Alexis suddenly shot up from her bed in panic, the magazine dropping to the floor.

"I didn't think of that! James will be drunk and surely make out with her! I've got to go!" She dashed into the bathroom, pushing Shannon out who yelped loudly.

"Hey! I was using the sink!"

"You already have a boyfriend Shannon! I'm in bigger need of it since I'm in a bitchfight"

"Too true" Shannon went over to her desk, starting to pull out clothes.

"I still don't get why you just don't ignore her" Megan asked, as she finally deiced for a pink dress, and started brushing her hair. Alexis looked at her friend with a disbelieving look.

"Do I ever back down from a competition?"

"No… not really"

"Then there's your answer"

"It doesn't have to do with a certain son of Harry Potter?" Shannon smirked, and Courtney joined into the giggling. Alexis glared daggers at them, she hated when people guessed right.

"He's my best friend, that's all" She said with a stone face, jumping into the shower. Ten minutes later she stepped out with a bathrobe around her and a towel around her hair. The other girls where almost finished. She had to hurry.

"I don't know what to wear!" She exclaimed horrified, diving into her drawer, coming out with nothing.

"You have like thons of gorgeous expensive clothes!" Megan said, and taking a simple black dress out of Alexis drawer, and throwing to her. Alexis looked at it, she loved that dress…

Alexis pulled the dress on, it was short, but for the moment she didn't particularly care. All means was necessary when it came to Milly, with the stupid red hair. Maybe she could color her hair? But nah, her family would never forgive her. Then she was torn between sneakers and a pair of pumps. She looked at her friends, that where waiting expectantly.

"PUMPS!" They all shouted, starting to grow tired of waiting.

"Okay okay" She mumbled distractedly, and pulled them on, after that going back into the bathroom to brush her now almost dry hair. She put on some eyeliner around her eyes, but then the annoyed sighs from outside grew too loud and she just let her hair hang out. She considered herself in the mirror for a second.

She was better looking then Milly. Right?

But Milly had red hair.

The Potter curse where unbreakable.

She was _so_ screwed.

"Alexis, are you coming _today_?" Megan shouted, banging on the door. Alexis toppled out, forgetting that she was wearing heels. The girls raised their eyebrows at her and she snorted.

"Are we going or what?"

The four of them made their way down to the common room, the younger students looked after them as they passed. Some in awe, some with curiosity, some with open dislike. The boys had already left, and they sneaked alone towards the Ravenclaw tower, watching out for teachers. It was always a pain when having a party to get there undetected, well, at least James and Fred didn't have a problem with that, since they had the invisibility cloak. Or maybe Albus had that now? She couldn't remember.

"Finally we're here" Megan sighed, sitting down on the stairs and rubbing her feet. Alexis wondered why she'd walked all the way there with the shoes? That was so unnecessary.

"How do we get in?" Shannon asked thoughtfully, as the gargoyle kept giving them a riddle over and over again. Suddenly a couple toppled out of the door, and they jumped out of the way, catching the door before it fell shut again. The couple, a seventh year Ravenclaw and a sixth year Hufflepuff, soon disappeared into an empty corridor. The four of them grinned at each other before stepping inside.

They where met by blasting music, mingling and slightly drunk teens and a lots of fire whisky's and butterbeers.

"Wow! I didn't know the Ravenclaw's could throw a party!" Meagan exclaimed, taking two shots from a nearby table, as Shannon and Courtney went away, Shannon to find Aaron and Courtney to make Brian jealous. They where such a gang.

"Hey sis" Suddenly Scorpius appeared beside her, a giggling Estelle by his side. Alexis eyes went wide, she'd never seen Estelle drunk before.

"Oh brother dear! You finally got your girlfriend drunk!" She exclaimed, as a pained expression crossed her brothers face.

"No, Ash did"

"Oh, that doesn't surprise me at all. Is Isidore here?"

"Nah, he didn't feel like coming. Not in the party mood you know?" Scorpius sent her a glance, and Alexis only nodded in return, since Megan where watching their conversation.

"I wasn't either before, but I changed my mind, and it's probably good to think of something else" She smiled at Estelle, who had wrapped her arms around Scorpius and started kissing him on the cheek repeatedly. Megan wrinkled her nose.

"I can't believe we haven't gotten her drunk before!" Suddenly Ash appeared, almost as drunk as Estelle, and Megan jumped high, apparently feeling uncomfortable around the Slytherin's.

"I've had to punch a guy already!" Scorpius shouted over the music, as Estelle broke free and disappeared into the crowd.

"Not my fault that your girlfriend get's overly friendly when she's drunk" Ash grunted, and her brother gave him a glare before following his girlfriend. But Alexis caught him muttering something like 'Never going near my sister or girlfriend again" under his breath.

"You look good darling" Ash smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, she flicked him on the nose once and then took a sip of her firewhisky.

"You to, but don't flirt with me, Scorpius would kill you"

"He didn't the first time, and you promised to hook me up with one of your friends" Ash whined, and Megan quickly scurried away. Alexis laughed at her best girlfriend.

"Most girls I know are Gryffindor's, would you date on of those?"

"Not really, once was enough" Ash grimaced, and then let go of her and disappeared. Alexis jumped high as a smooth voice called out from behind her.

"Didn't think you'd come Malfoy" Milly said, she was looking completely dazzling, Alexis disliked her even more for it. AND SHE HAD RED HAIR! AAAH.

"Oh, I didn't want to, but my friends made me" Alexis smirked back "I don't have to be here, you wouldn't be able to get him anyway"

"Oh really? You're one to talk, who've never had a boyfriend" Milly taunted.

"I've had a boyfriend!" Alexis blurted out angrily, before she could stop herself. Damn.

"Well, I know someone who'd very much want to know" Milly looked across the room, towards James and Brian, who sat in a couch. Alexis felt the panic rising in her chest. Why did she have to be so stupid that she started blurting out secrets?

"See ya later looser" Milly twinkled before swaying off, and Alexis stared after her, before leaping across the room, and right down on the couch next to James. He jumped slightly, but then smiled brightly.

"I didn't think you where going to come! I missed you"

"I never say no to a party" She lied smoothly, as Brian ducked behind the couch. James distractedly raised an eyebrow towards him.

"What are you doing mate?"

"I'm hiding from Courtney, she'd driving me crazy"

"Oh, she angry with you and tries to show you what you lost when breaking up with her"

"It's working" Brian clenched his jaw, and stealthily jumped to the back of another armchair. Alexis looked after him wit amused eyes, not noticing that James where watching her.

"You look very good tonight" He suddenly said, and she turned back surprised, was he complimenting her?

"Thanks, so do you" She smirked, as Fred dashed over, throwing himself down between the two of them.

"Your crazy ex is driving me mad James! Mad! I can't go anywhere without her following me and asking questions about you, or Alex for that matter. And I couldn't hide with Aaron and Shannon, they kept snogging"

"Couples tend to do that" James rolled his eyes, before he turned to Fred, perplexed. "Wait, why would she ask about Alexis?" They both turned towards her, and she leaned away.

"Uh, we're not exactly on the friendliest terms for the moment" She said innocently, and they both groaned.

"Really? Why do you hate her so much?" Fred exclaimed, and she smacked him on the arm.

"Have you _met _her?" And she has red hair. And she's trying to steal _her _James.

"Ah, good point" Fred grinned. Alexis realized she hadn't finished her shot, and drowned it in one gulp.

"Take it easy, you know tha last time you got drunk you disappeared away for the night" James said, concern visible in her eyes. If she would have been a cliché, sober girl now, her heart probably would have melted. But she wasn't completely sober, and she was a Malfoy.

"I'll get you another one, she's hilarious when she's drunk" Fred said, and soon they where chairing a bottle. Alexis was starting to forget why she was there, that she had to keep lookout for Milly. Her brother came by once or twice, glaring at James and Fred. Megan begun sulking because Barney wasn't there, and Courtney disappeared away with a Hufflepuff guy to make Brian jealous. Which worked.

After a while people started toppling out, and Milly stepped forward.

"Who's up for a game of truth and dare?" She called, and the remainders cheered. Alexis paled considerably.

"Does she even have Veritaserum?" She mumbled to herself, and Fred flinched beside her, she glared at him.

"You didn't"

"Me and James had some, we sold it to her"

"Crap"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Enlightening conversation" James mumbled, slightly drunk as they all settled in a circle. Alexis wouldn't have if Milly didn't keep sending her those challenging glances. Alexis _never_ backed down. She was relieved that her brother and Estelle had left, but Ash was still there, with another slytherin girl in their year. He waved coyly at her from across the circle, and she nervously smiled back. Everyone where giggling expectantly and looking at each other.

"I'll start. Truth or dare Malfoy?" Milly said, looking at Alexis with a slight smirk.

"Truth" Alexis answered in a cold voice, she didn't want to get dared by Milly, that could end in disaster. Milly threw her the small vial, and she caught it in one hand, taking a quick sip, as the rules said.

"Who was your boyfriend?" Milly asked, and Alexis eyes went wide. She had to lie… she couldn't lie… she was going to tell the truth… damn Veritaserum…

"Alexis never had a boyfriend, take a new question" James rolled his eyes.

"Wait" Milly said smugly, and they all turned to stare at Alexis, she winced, trying not to open er mouth.

"Ash Montague" She choked out, as Ash looked very contended with himself for a second.

"WHAT?" A lot of people shouted at the same time, but Alexis could hear the hurt in James and Fred's most clearly, and it didn't feel very good. Now all of her chances where ruined, just great.

"I'm leaving" She declared, feeling tears threatening to well up. She'd forgotten she always got overly touchy when she was drunk. And with that she stormed out of the room, leaving the bottle on the floor, as everyone gaped after her.

**Fred Pov:**

Fred stared as the door fell shut behind Alexis, the room had gone quiet, except for Montague who was chuckling at their faces. Fred didn't have time to reach out when a very pale James moved beside him, and a second later Montague was pushed up harshly against the wall. The little slytherin girl squealed, but James ignored her, and Fred wondered in his dazed state if he should try to prevent a fight.

But nah, he didn't want to protect Montague.

"What the hell Potter?" Montague growled, trying to push James away, but he had a hard grip around his collar, and he looked furious. Fred didn't think he was going to let go anytime soon.

"You- You….You and Alex?" James managed to press out between gritted teeth and a panicked expression.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Are you still together!"

"No! Let go of me now!" Montague managed to finally push him away, and the two of them stood glaring at each other. Megan had tried to pull James away, but hadn't managed, and the rest of the students where staring interestedly, probably hoping for a fight. Fred caught sight of Milly pursing her lips in dislike, what was her deal?

"What did you do to her?" James said, dangerously low "I swear that if you hurt her I'll-"

"What are you going to do Potter? And I didn't do anything, we dated, that's all" He looked just as angry as James, but Fred had a hard time feeling bad for the guy who'd probably had his hands all over Alex. He didn't like the thought of that, at all! James was wearing a similar expression, but more angry.

"You're just jealous because I know how good she is in bed, and you don't" Montague said in a low voice, just when he passed James. Fred didn't even register the words before James had snapped, and given Montague a blow right in the face. Montague went to the floor with a loud groan, clutching his jaw.

"You ASS! Don't you ever touch her again!" James growled, his hands shaking and jaw clenched, Fred stood dumbstruck as his best friend where vibrating with fury. Megan became their savior.

"Guys, let's go. Now!" She managed to drag James out of the room, and Fred followed, still not really comprehending the situation. James paced angrily, looking around in anger, Megan looked like she was afraid that he would hit something, and Fred leaped his arm around her shoulder.

"James, calm down" Megan tried soothingly, and James stopped pacing and mumbling for a second.

"What? Didn't you hear what he said?"

"I did, and if that was Alexis choice-

"SHE SLEPT WITH HIM!" James bellowed, and Megan shrugged back, Fred suddenly snapped back to life.

"James, stop letting this out on Megan, it's not her fault"

"She probably knew"

"I did but-"

"YOU KNEW? AND YOU DIDN'T THINK OF TELLING ME?" James stepped closer to Megan, and Fred looked around the dark halls, a teacher would have heard that.

"James! Stop screaming, we'll get caught!" He growled, but his friend didn't listen.

"I've got to find Alexis" James didn't wait for an answer, and ran down the stairs, stumbling slightly. Megan put her hand on Fred's shoulder, and he had to admit it calmed him down.

"Why did she keep it a secret from us?" He asked disbelievingly, and Megan looked thoughtful.

"For this exact reason I think, but Fred, she didn't sleep with him, I would have known" Megan smiled slightly, and Fred couldn't help but try and smile back, even if it looked more like a grimace. That made him feel even better.

**James Pov:**

He didn't care if he got caught. What was Fred thinking? How could he be so calm? He stalked through the corridors angrily, not knowing where to go. How could he find her in the castle at night, it was completely impossible!

Turns out that sometimes fate is good to you, and he abruptly stopped by a window, and through the cold December air, he saw a small figure by the lake. His heart skipped a beat, and he ran to the closest door, and hurried out on the frosty lawn. The cold air made him shudder in his jersey, but he kept going. He was sure it was Alexis, her hair was almost white in the moonlight, and she was hugging herself tightly as her breath became crystals in the air. She didn't turn her head down from the sky as he came up beside her. A moment ago he hadn't been able to stand still with anger, now he didn't now which words to use.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you, well, not only you, we didn't tell Scorpius either" She said, her voice shaking slightly from the cold. He looked over at her, and wanted to wrap his arms around her, like the time in the snow when she got to know her parents was gone. But he didn't, he would only loose her again.

"And you've had a lots of girlfriends, Fred has almost had some, how is this any different?" Now she turned to him, facing him head on. Her lips pressed together in a thin line, and he didn't know if he was still angry with her or just at Montague.

"Never in secret"

"And have I freaked out?"

"No but-"

"Then what is it? What gives you the right to be a jerk? You can't do that to me!" She suddenly screeched, anger welling up in her eyes, he felt his own anger firing up to.

"You slept with him." He said coldly, and her face went blank.

"What? Who said that?"

"Montague, then I hit him"

"I didn't sleep with him! He's a jerk when he's drunk. Exactly like you James" Alexis growled, ducked her head and stalked past him, towards the castle.

James didn't move for a second, watching the now empty space before him. She hadn't? It felt like suddenly a stone had lift from his chest.

"Alex! Wait!" He hurried after her, catching her arm and spinning her around, she wrenched out of his grip, looking angrier then before.

"Don't touch me James!"

"What did I do?" He pleaded desperately.

"What you did? James, you don't have the right to feel that way because you thought I slept with someone, you shag girls all the time and I've never said anything about it and-"

"I don't"

"Huh?" The anger had drained from her face, making it look almost innocent.

"I don't" He repeated, and she shook her head. She made a defeated noise and sunk down on the cold ground, her head in her hands.

"What are we going to do?" She asked to no one in particular, as he sat down beside her, wrapping one arm around her shaking shoulders.

"About what?"

"Us" She said after a slight hesitation, and he froze. She thought of them as us? His heart started beating faster, again.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and Alexis looked up at him from between her hands, staring with disbelieving eyes.

"Let's go back to the castle, I'm tired" She suddenly stuttered, standing up, James didn't want to give up the conversation, but her shoulders where shaking so violently that he just wanted to get her into the warmth of the castle again. And her voice had a sound of finality that made him know that the conversation was over.

…

Alexis kept her arms around herself as they walked back to their common room in silence. She didn't walk close to him, and he didn't try to talk to her, just kept glancing over at her with wondering eyes. She kept her eyes on her feet, not daring to glance at him.

Damn that booze, it always made her say strange things. And she'd been angry with him, booze and anger is not a very good combination. She'd know this was how things would have ended, okay, she had a slight feeling that James maybe did like her, as more then a friend. But she was too afraid to find out, if she had to let go again. She couldn't know that she could have him, but still couldn't.

She needed to keep her head straight, and play her way out of this as before, Alexis Malfoy always found a way out of things. Always. And soon it was Christmas break, she only had to survive until then, and she could think of something later.

**This chapter is messy, I know. But this is kind of a preparation for the next one, which is going to be called _Lovestruck_. Where there will be some serious drama. I will jump directly to after the Christmas break, just so you know. **

**Special thanks to OpenYourEyes21(I always look forward to your reviews), NeOn BlOoD and Razbash who took the time to review the last chapter even if it isn't mandatory. **


	31. Lovestruck

The Serpens Order

Chapter 31

Lovestruck

…**...**

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous - Ingrid Bergman_

Alexis sat down next to the others at breakfast a few weeks later. It was the first day back after Christmas break, and she felt like a new person. Okay, complete lie, she had only gone back to how she was before, when James couldn't get under her skin so easily. Speaking of James, they had a very strained relationship now, they barely spoke, and when they did, they where highly civilized. Which was very strange, Fred only sighed at them.

"Where's Megan?" Fred asked through a mouthful of food, Alexis raised her eyebrow at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Why shouldn't I ask?" If Fred's skin would have been lighter, Alexis was sure she would have seen a faint blush on his cheeks.

"She got a letter, and then she locked herself up on the toilet, I tried to get her out but she said she'd come later" Alexis pursed her lips thoughtfully, she was a little worried about her best girlfriend

"Oh" Fred said uninterestedly, but it didn't fool Alexis, she and James exchanged a glance, and smiled at each other for the first time in a long time. James was looking disbelievingly at Fred, with something that Alexis might have thought was happiness.

"Hurry up now, or we'll be late for class" Fred said, and Alexis choked on her pumpkin juice.

"You've been spending way to much time with Meg" She laughed together with James, as Fred glared at them. Alexis made show of looking innocent and turned to look over her shoulder, immediately catching the eye of Milly across the room. The redhead was blazing with anger, since her plan had failed. She'd probably thought that Alexis and James would stop spending time together totally, and that she'd have a chance with him. Boy was she wrong, he was _taken_.

…

The rest of the day passed, and Fred grew more and more worried after every lesson as Megan didn't turn up, finally all three of them ran up to the common room at the end of the day, equally as worried.

"You stay here and I'll go up an check" Alexis said, and headed towards the girls staircase.

"Do we have a choice?" James snorted sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes as she ran up the stairs. She burst through the door, and found the small brunette on her bed, head buried in her pillow. She didn't move.

"Go away" She grumbled darkly, as Alexis sat down on the bed next to her. Thinking about it she'd never seen her friend angry before.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Meg, you skipped _class_! Something is definitely wrong" Alexis sighed, and Megan whimpered before pointing at a piece of parchment next to her, Alexis picked it up tentatively, unrolling it. Her eyes narrowed more and more for each sentence she read, and she felt herself radiating with anger when she was done.

"I'm going to go kill him right now" She grumbled, and was just about to get out of the bed when Megan shot up, catching her arm.

"No! Please don't go, I don't want to be alone…" Megan's eyes where glazed with tears, and her hair disarray.

"Of course I'll stay with you, but the boys are worried about you, especially Fred" Alexis soothed.

"Don't tell them"

"Why?" Alexis felt perplexed.

"I don't want them to know that I got dumped" Megan cried, and hid beneath her covers again, Alexis yelped.

"What are you talking about? They'll just want to kill Barney as much I do" Alexis really wanted to kill Barney, whom she hadn't met, but Megan had talked of him with such tenderness. Alexis felt sick to the stomach thinking of the letter, how could he dump Megan so cold blooded?

"Am I ugly?" Megan quietly sobbed, and Alexis grasped her shoulders.

"Megan, you're not ugly, you're the prettiest ever, don't let any guy make you think anything else"

"Easy for you to say, look at you" Megan looked pained, gesturing fiercely towards Alexis, who ducked from one of the hands in bewilderment.

"What are you blabbering about?"

"You're gorgeous, you have guys running over each other for you, and you don't even _try_" Megan smeared away some mascara that was running down her cheek, and Alexis fell silent. What was she supposed to say? She'd never realized Megan thought about things like that.

"I bet that if I go down right now and ask Fred and James if they think you're pretty that they'll say yes" She smirked, and Megan shook her head.

"They'd only do it for you"

"Megan… please don't do this to yourself, don't let him get to you like this. Barney is definitely not worth this"

"I'm not like you Alexis, I can't just shut my feelings out and pretend that nothing happened, this is how I react" Megan was beginning to grow angry, glaring at Alexis, who shrugged back. When did this chance of events take place?

"I'm sorry, I'm just saying that you deserve better" Alexis wrapped her arms around the struggling Megan and gave her a tight hug. Megan sobbed softly, before laying back down on the bed.

"I'll talk to the guys later, I don't want them seeing me like this"

"I understand" Alexis smiled, and closed the door behind her as she went down to calm the boys, especially Fred.

**Megan's Pov:**

She didn't move from the bed until dinnertime, and she guessed that Alexis had warned the other girls from coming up, because the dormitory stayed empty. But when the noise from the common room slowly faded away, she guessed it was empty and slowly stretched before getting of the bed. She knew her eyes where red and puffy from crying, but she didn't care. She stopped abruptly in the staircase when she saw a boy sitting at the end of the stairs, head resting against the wall.

"Fred, why aren't you eating?" She forgot that she was heartbroken for a second, Fred _never_ said no to food. He spun around, his bronze colored hair tousled.

"Hey Meg" He smiled, and she managed to grimace back. She wasn't really in the mood for one of Fred's jokes.

"I want to be alone"

"We can be alone together"

"That's kind of missing the point"

"I promise I'll be quiet" He looked at her begging, and patted on the place beside him on the staircase. She sighed before sinking down, not looking at him. Silence fell, as she felt her insides shaking with anger.

"Boys are so stupid" She finally concluded, and Fred turned to look down at her (Seriously, he was more then a head taller then her)

"Not all of us"

"Yes you all are, Barney's an ass, James can't see what's right in front of him, not you either for that matter" She said coldly, letting her fringe fall down over her eyes.

"Barney is an ass, any guy who doesn't consider himself the luckiest in the world by being with you is an ass. And James and me… it's complicated" Fred groaned slightly at the end, his eyes narrowing slightly in pain. She couldn't help but glance up at him, it felt better to talk about other people's problems then her own.

"You're both in love with her aren't you?" She asked quietly, and by the way his jaw clenched she knew she was right, and it actually made her feel even more sad than before.

"It's complicated" He repeated coldly, staring into the air.

"It always is" She murmured, leaning against his arm, in sudden need for human contact. He looked slightly surprised but wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly, like the night before the break when James was scaring her. Before everything in her life started falling apart.

"If I ever meet Barney I'm going to-"

"Alexis already been through that" She grinned a little, and Fred chuckled.

"Just remember, a friend is forever while a boyfriend is only temporarily. We'll always stay by your side" Fred rested his jaw on her head, and she noticed that her head fit perfectly under his chin. She was surprised by his words, she'd never actually considered herself a part of their gang. It had always been Alexis she was friends with, and James and Fred was her friends. But things had changed, the boys where her friends too. She smiled softly at the thought.

"That's a little sad" She said sarcastically, and felt his chest jumping slightly as he chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, you don't have to say that twice"

…

Alexis gasped. This couldn't be true, someone up there was pulling a terrible joke on her. Beside her Megan had also stopped, her face going from mildly contented to shock, and then dislike.

"What the hell?" She breathed, as Alexis wished she could avert her eyes, but they where glued to the couple passionately making out beside the entrance to the great hall. Her chest knitted together uncomfortably when she saw James arms around Milly.

"Don't look" Megan pushed her forward, and Alexis tried to look away as they passed right by, but Milly noticed them and broke free from James.

"Hey Malfoy" She called, and Alexis stopped, expecting James to tell her to sod off. He didn't. He only stood there with a dazed expression, a small and almost stupid smile on his lips. Alexis couldn't speak, for the first time in her life she knew how it felt to be replaced. As the good friend Megan was, she stepped in. Thank Merlin for Megan, she'd been dumped a week ago and now she didn't hesitate to help her.

"What do you want Moore?" She spat, and Alexis would have been proud over the hostility in her voice.

"Just one thing, it won't be long"

"What is it?"

"Game over" Milly smiled victoriously, leaning over to James and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his face down towards her. Alexis felt like gagging, and suddenly Megan pushed her harshly into the hall, so that she couldn't see the couple anymore. Alexis spun around in panic, her brain starting to function normally again.

"I lost! I lost my James! How could she do that? I don't get it! He said he didn't like her! I thought-"

"Shhhh, Alexis, don't show her how hurt you where, sit down!" Megan pushed her down on a chair, and Alexis continued staring out into nothingness.

"Revenge"

"Huh?" She said, looking at the brunette in front of her disbelievingly.

"Alexis snap out of it, you never let Moore win, you keep fighting"

"But I lost…"

"No! You have to get your revenge, like I would have done with Barney if I could"

"I'm starting to think that being dumped made you a lot darker person Meg" Alexis said to her friend, who shrugged.

"Desperate times requires desperate measures. And I have a plan"

"But he was _kissing_ her, and he looked _happy_!"

"She has a brother, Eric Moore, he's a seventh year Hufflepuff. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Megan caught her shoulders, forcing Alexis too look at her.

"No"

"You're going to flirt with him!"

"Oooooh"

"Can you do that Alexis?" Megan shook her slightly, and Alexis finally snapped out of it. A look of determination settled over her face as she looked over at the red haired boy at the Hufflepuff table. He was tall, taller then James, and she knew he was a beater on the quidditch team. This wouldn't be too hard.

"Ah, Alexis is back, I thought I lost you there for a while" Megan said with a sigh, but Alexis didn't hear her, she was already making up plans.

At the end of the day Alexis strolled down to the basement, knocking on the door to their common room forcefully. She'd been avoiding James all day, actually everybody had been avoiding him. Whenever he wasn't with Milly he just looked stupid and talked about her like she was the only girl in the world. Fred didn't know how it happened, Albus had given his brother a punch in the arm, and Lily looked deeply disappointed. All the other cousins just said 'She's a redhead, it was bound to happen sooner or later'

Alexis hated Milly, especially her hair.

The door opened, and a fourth year looked at her in surprise.

"What do _you _want?" Wow, he wasn't very nice.

"Is Eric Moore there? I want to talk to him"

"Wait a second" The boy went away, looking suspicious, and she leaned against the wall waiting. The moment Eric stepped out of the hole, she replaced her tormented face with a sly smile.

"Hey Eric" She grinned, and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Eric blushed softly but looked at her suspiciously at the same time.

"Erhm, do we know each other?"

"No, but I know your sister, and I've always admired you on the field" She improvised, taking a step closer to him. He didn't back away, but blushed even more.

"Y…you really think so?" He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head, Alexis almost felt bad for what she was about to do. The guy was obviously not very used to the attention, strange, since he was a beater. She noticed that he was actually rather cute, in an innocent way.

"Sure I do, I just haven't had the courage to say it before" She was standing right in front of him now, smiling innocently. His face was deeply red, but he didn't step away as she let her fingers slide up and down the collar of his shirt.

"Ehm do you want to… you know…" He started, trailing away and gulping.

"Go out?"

"Yeah"

"I would love to" She let her fingers close in around his tie, and forced his face down in level with hers, and pressed her lips against his.

He responded immediately, even though it was little clumsily. She didn't deepen the kiss, but drew away with a smile.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah… Yeah…" He looked completely bewildered, and she smiled once more before giving him a light peck on his lips again, and then walking away.

That didn't feel as good as it should have. Now she only felt replaced _and _guilty. Merlin, she shouldn't be playing with other people like that. But it was like Megan had said, desperate times requires desperate measures. And Alexis knew another way of speaking that fit even more. In love and war everything is permitted. She hurried back to the Gryffindor tower, since it was almost past curfew. Megan jumped her immediately when she entered the dormitory, Shannon and Courtney who had also been drawn into it looked up expectantly.

"How did it go?" Megan prompted.

"I did it"

The next day Alexis choose her shorter skirt, the one that wasn't very proper, she took extra time to put some makeup on, and unbuttoned an extra button on her shirt. Megan smiled reprovingly.

"If James doesn't look twice he's crazy" Alexis smiled in return, and walked together with the other girls, ignoring the approving glances she got as they walked. She wasn't very comfortable with this, but if it was what it took. Fred, Aaron and Brian looked up as they came in, and their eyes widened for a second. Shannon, Courtney and Megan growled simultaneously, and Alexis gave them a strange look.

"Wow, what are you up to?" Fred said, as she sat down, and he managed to place his eyes on her face. She didn't answer but looked around the room, and located James at the Ravenclaw table, attached by the mouth to Milly. He hadn't even glanced her way. She felt a wave of hurt and anger go through her, behind Milly Eric waved at her, and she quickly plastered a smile on.

"Excuse me" She said and stood up, Fred stared at Eric.

"Why is he waving at you?"

"We're dating, sort of" She said in a bored manor, and left them. She made sure of passing by close enough to Milly and James to give the girl a sly smile, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, and widened in horror when Alexis sat down next to Eric, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and giving him a soft kiss right in front of everybody. His friends wolf-whistled as he blushed again. Alexis looked over at Milly, who where clenching her jaw, pushing James away as he tried to kiss her. At least she got to one of them, but she'd thought James would react too. But he didn't.

"Uhm Alexis?"

"Yes Eric?" She said distractedly, as he nudged her shoulder.

"Your brother looks pretty angry, didn't you tell him about us" Eric looked nervous, and her head snapped up as Scorpius stopped in front of them. Eric immediately scooted away from her. Uh-Oh, she hadn't thought of this.

"Yes brother?"

"Can I talk to you?" It was an order, not a question, and she followed him out unwillingly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Scorpius attacked the moment they had a little privacy, and she pursed her lips slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you, like the whole male population at Hogwarts wasn't already looking when you pass by. Are you trying to kill me? And a _Hufflepuff_ Alex!"

"So what if I want to look nice? I'm a girl, and he's cute"

"Alex, this isn't you!"

"Maybe this is me, and I'm not showing it before now!" She snapped, she was tired of all the expectation people always had on her. She turned around swiftly, attempting to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"Alex could you just listen-"

"NO!" She shrieked, she was being unfair and she knew it. But why did everyone have to care so damn much when the one person she wanted to care didn't even look her way?

The days passed by, and every night Alexis collapsed on her bed, getting closer to tears every time.

"If it makes you feel any better I 'accidentally' stepped on Moore's foot today with my heels" Courtney smiled, and Alexis almost laughed. Almost.

"Thank you"

"Everything for a fellow girl in need" Courtney smiled, and the two girls exchanged a pained expression. Suddenly the door knocked, and Megan who was closets opened to reveal a first year girl, nervously twinning her hands.

"There's someone who want's to see you at the entrance hole" She piped up to Alexis, who sighed before slipping out of her bed.

"It's probably my brother who want's to yell at me again"

"It's a Hufflepuff" The girl said quietly before hurrying away.

"Oh" Alexis breathed, and quickly went down the stairs and down to the hole, she stepped out, and found Eric there, leaning against the wall.

"Want to take a walk?" He asked, holding his hand out, smiling.

"Sure, why not?" She took his hand reluctantly, as they started walking. He was quiet until they reached the grounds, she didn't speak either, since she felt that there was something bothering him.

"It's just something that's bothering me…" He suddenly mumbled, looking down on the ground.

"Tell me"

"Something my sister said…" He continued looking pained, they reached the lake, at the same spot where she had said goodbye to Remus almost 50 years earlier. She stopped, knowing what she would have to do.

"She says you're only dating me because that you wanted revenge on her" He pressed the words out quickly, but not stumbling on them. His begging glance made her heart hurt even more as she took her hand out of his.

"It's true isn't it?" He asked as she drew a deep breath.

"Yes"

"I knew it, a girl like you would never fall for someone like me. I'm so stupid-" He started turning around, making a grimace as he drew a hand through his hair. She felt her eyes widening in horror.

"NO! No Eric" She caught his hand again, forcing him to look at her "You're an amazing guy, you're cute and you're nice. I was the one who was stupid, and mean. I'm sorry for what I put you through, I did it for selfish reasons, don't ever think you're not worth it. You will find a girl a thousand times better then me"

"But you're _Alexis Malfoy_, you're the most popular girl in school and I thought that you'd chosen me, that was stupid, I should have known" He looked pained, and she felt slightly bewildered at his words, but shook them off.

"Eric, you're a great guy, I'm a despicable person, remember that" She smiled, and he looked at her disbelievingly.

"What did my sister do?"

"Huh?"

"I know she can be a complete bitch, I live with her"

"Oh… she, well, I don't-"

"Want to talk about it?" He filled in, and she nodded. He looked thoughtful, but finally also nodded.

"You think I'm cute?" He grinned, and she chuckled.

"Very"

"Do you think Rose Weasley would date me?"

"Sure, but I know her cousins, and they're very overprotective, especially to _older _guys"

"I always fall for the wrong girls" He sighed, and she clapped his back as they went back to the castle. Alexis made sure to remember to put in a good word for him to Rose, she deserved a good guy like Eric. When she came back to the common room, she was cornered by a very angry looking Fred.

"We have to talk Alex"

"I don't have time" She tried to go pass him, but he steppes out in front of her. She growled irritated. "Fred!"

"You aren't being fair to that guy, toying with him to get back at Moore isn't okay!"

"I know that!" She spat back, anger growing inside her. Could people just start staying out of her life? "That's why I broke up with him!"

"You dumped him?" Fred looked surprised, and she glared at him.

"Yes"

"That's good"

"I know"

"How are you?" He asked, and she realized she hadn't talked to him much lately.

"Not great"

"Maybe you should talk to James-"

"It's hard to find him somewhere where he isn't exchanging saliva with Moore" She said darkly, and Fred sighed, knowing it was true.

"I don't know what got into him, I've tried talking to him"

"He fell in love, it's that easy" Alexis grunted and pushed past Fred on her way up to the stairs. She didn't hear the words he said when she disappeared up the stairs.

"I doubt that, since he was already in love with you"

…

Alexis yelped as she was suddenly pulled aside, and Estelle rolled her eyes at her.

"Estelle! You scared me!" Alexis exclaimed, as Estelle started pushing her in the direction of the library, completely ignoring the shouts from Megan and Courtney whom Alexis had been talking with before she was being kidnapped.

"You're getting soft"

"If you're only here to yell at me and tell me I shouldn't behave like this I don't want to hear it" Alexis said sourly, thinking about her still too short skirt and revealing shirt. She hadn't stopped annoying Milly completely just because she broke up with her brother.

"I don't care what you do, I just need to show you something since you are so stupid that you haven't figured it out for yourself yet" Estelle pushed her into the library, and Alexis sunk down at a chair. Memories from her first year at Hogwarts flashing through her head. A second later Estelle dropped a heavy book in front of her, pointing at a little section on the right page.

"Lovepotions?" Alexis asked disbelievingly, Estelle raised her eyebrow. And suddenly it dawned on her. "Milly gave him a love potion!"

"Finally!" Estelle exclaimed "And I'm guessing it's this one" Alexis looked down at the words her friend was pointing at.

_**Phoenix Lovepotion**_

_One of the strongest Lovepotions available, it only has to be drunk once and the receiver stays in love for the rest of his or hers life. There is only one cure to this potion, and that is making the receiver remember that he or she loves someone else. _

"You like him don't you?" Estelle asked seriously, as she sat down next to Alexis.

"I think so"

"I thought so, what you've done is pretty much what I should have done if Scorpius started snogging someone else. And I probably would have chosen Ash"

"Let's hope you and Score don't break up then" She replied, and a smile played on her friends lips.

"I hope this was of any help"

"Thank you" Alexis said, in her dazed state, as Estelle left her at the table.

James was going to be in love with Milly for the rest of his life. He was going to forget about her completely, she'd lost, it was over.

Alexis sat at the library until it was almost curfew and it was dark outside. Then the angry old librarian ushered her outside, and Alexis didn't even try resisting. She walked through the halls like a ghost, until she saw a familiar face meeting her.

"Hey James!" She suddenly called out, before she could stop herself, and he turned around, looking slightly annoyed.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"I'm going to meet Milly-"

"It I'll be quick, I promise" Alexis thought she sounded desperate, but didn't care as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom. He sighed.

"What is it?"

"You don't love Moore" Alexis said, head on. James glared at her angry.

"You don't know anything about love"

"Enough to know you don't even fancy her a little, she gave you a Lovepotion"

"She wouldn't do that!"

"Prove it!"

"I don't have to do this" James turned around, growling darkly, and headed towards the door. Alexis heart sped up, if he walked out now, he would be gone forever. Her brain wasn't aware what she was doing as she ungracefully skidded across the floor and stopped him at the door, just as he was about to open it.

"What are you-" He started protesting, but was silences as her lips met his.

He didn't respond, but pushed her away, she staggered backwards, and stopped by the teachers desk. She'd failed, she'd lost him. He was looking angrier then she'd ever seen James, and she felt tears threatening to fall down her eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" James suddenly bellowed, glaring at her with something that she almost thought was hate.

"Because I'm in love with you" She breathed, so quietly that she wasn't sure he'd heard her. But his expression changed, at first it went completely blank again, and she thought he was thinking of Milly, but then he crossed over the floor in a second, and pressed his lips against hers passionately. She yelped in shock but deepened the kiss as his arms gripped her waist, lifting her up on the desk, she wrapped her legs around his waist and twinned her hands into his hair. James suddenly withdrew his head, and looked at her.

"I love you too"

Alexis pushed him away, staring at him.

"Shit"

**AN: ! Alex and James's second kiss! What do you think's gonna happen people? James said he loved her, how's she going to take that?**

**Once again thanks to **_**Openyoureyes21**_**, **_**Razbash**_** and **_**CLA i love **_**who reviewed the last chapter. I updated this one a little faster because I'm so thrilled about it, I want everyone to say what they think is gonna happen!**

**Also thanks to _yasmin s_, who added this story to her community _Just good stories_. **

**Love you all! And I'm hoping I can update a little more frequently because I want to be done with sixth year before summer break, so I'll probably be updating twice a week instead of once as before.  
**


	32. Everyone Gets Scared

The Serpens Order

Chapter 32

Everyone Gets Scared

…**...**

_Absence from those we love is self from self - a deadly banishment - William Shakespeare_

**James Pov:**

James stared at Alexis, her eyes where widened in shock in a way he'd never seen them before. It made her look oddly vulnerable. James himself felt like he'd just awoken from a long dream, and the first thing he saw was her, and he suddenly had realized that he _did_ love her.

"What did you say?" Suddenly she'd grown angry, and was backing away from him slowly.

"What?" He asked bewildered, how did they go from kissing to Alexis being angry?

"You told me you loved me!" She exclaimed, and he almost thought she would hit him.

"You said you loved me too!"

"NO! I said I was _in_ love with you, there's a big difference!" She shouted, hair falling down over her sparkling grey eyes. She'd stood hugging herself, on the verge of explosion.

"It is Alex…"

"You can't just go around telling people you love them, it's absurd and-" She rambled, and he crossed over to her with two long steps, trying to catch her hands, but she drew them away.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go" The anger was gone, the desperation from earlier had faded and left was only cold determination. A face he'd learned to despise when it was directed at him. She made a move as if to leave, her hair swaying and something suddenly snapped inside of him. He caught her arm, a bit more harsh then he'd intended.

"You're not leaving"

"You can't decide that, it's my life" She growled at him, trying to get him to release his grip, he didn't.

"You can't do this to me again Alexis, you can't keep messing with my head like this" His voice had suddenly grown begging, and she stopped struggling for a moment to stare at him, eyes unreadable. That was the problem with Alexis, he couldn't read her.

"I'm not messing with your head, I just didn't want you to be Moore's puppy for the rest of your life" She said, in an offensive voice, he groaned in irritation.

"And why's that? Why do you care? And all the other times?"

"Well, I can't have you, but that doesn't mean anyone else can" She sounded like an angry child, her frustration clearly visible in her pout. If the situation had been different he would have laughed.

"That's just mean Alexis"

"You're one to talk, what about Ash?" She said in a cold voice, and he flinched. She got him there…

"That's a completely different thing-"

"No it isn't James!"

"Then why won't you stay? Merlin Alex, you are the most amazing and brave person I've ever met, but when it comes to your own feelings you're a coward"

"Am not!" She gasped, exactly like he knew she would. A smirk was growing on his face.

"Prove it" He said, and she suddenly realized that she'd walked right into the trap, she wrinkled her nose in thought, glaring at him simultaneously.

"You're an ass James, we'll never work out"

"You're not exactly an angel Alex, even though I was under a Lovepotion I still remember you dating Eric Moore, wonder why you might have done that…" He made a face of thinking, and she swatted him roughly on the arm.

"Remember that this was your idea" She said grumpily, before taking a short step into him, her hands grasping his tie and pulling his head down for a kiss. James felt like swooning. Wow, Alexis really made him act like a girl, Harry Potter's son didn't _swoon_.

"Gotcha babe" He mumbled into her lips, and she once again pushed him away with a horrified expression. Seriously? None of his other girlfriends had bee acting like this. But then none of them had been Alexis Malfoy, the girl he'd been crushing on since he was eleven.

"I'm not okay with that"

"Babe?"

"Yeah, that's got to go"

"But I want to call you babe"

"I'm not tolerating it"

"Oh c'mon!" He exclaimed, but grinned as he caught her hand, she rolled her eyes but fell in step next to him as they walked to the door. It was past curfew by now, and he stuck his head out to look around before dragging her out beside him. She didn't say anything, but he could see that she was thinking hard.

"Maybe… we could keep it a secret?" She smiled innocently at him, and he felt his heart rate speed up. Was she _ever _going to stop making him react like a girl?

"No"

"But _James_" She whined, pulling at his arm, he glanced down at her, where she fixated him with those large grey eyes, reminding him of a kitten. No, not a kitten, kittens where harmless, Alexis was as far from harmless that you could possibly get.

"No more secrets" He kept his voice steady, and felt her wince beside him. She didn't answer him.

"Look, we'll tell the closest, Fred-" James groaned inwardly for what Fred would say, but recently his cousin had been acting weird, and he didn't know why. But he surely hoped that the news of him and Alexis wouldn't make Fred too mad "-Megan, Brian, Aaron, Shannon, Cou-"

"I get it James" She stopped him with a sarcastic voice, and he grinned into the dark corridor. "Okay, and then we'll let the rest find out as the time goes?" She added hopefully, and he nodded in return and her shoulders relaxed.

James kept his grasp around her hand as they entered the common room, it was only a few of the older students left that was still up. And they noticed Megan and Fred together with Shannon and Aaron in a corner. He heard Alexis draw a deep breath beside him, and pressed her cold hand reassuringly. She smiled up at him bravely, and he started guiding them towards the group that hadn't noticed them yet.

It was Megan who reacted first, she saw them together and a look of surprise crossed her face, then her gaze dropped down to their linked hands and her eyes became blank for a second before she suddenly let out a high-pitched scream. James almost wanted to cover his ears, that was almost worse then Lily's screams. The scream made all the others turn around swiftly too, and James saw Fred's eyes go through surprise, anger, betrayal and finally… a grin appeared on his face. He was the first one to stand up, and crossed over to pull Alexis into a hug before anyone else, and she looked utterly surprised.

"I'm so happy for you!" Megan exclaimed as she pushed Fred away roughly, and James had to release Alexis hand when the smaller girl attacked her, and turned to Fred instead. He put an arm on his shoulder and they stepped away a few steps, as Aaron looked very out of place among the screaming girls (Alexis also looked bewildered)

"What happened?" Fred asked, his voice serious, wandering over to Alexis, currently being crushed in a hug between Megan and Shannon.

"She told me she was in love with me, and I snapped out of the Lovepotion" He explained quickly, evaluating his best friends expression. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to choose between Fred and Alexis. It wasn't a choice her was able to make.

"Finally" Fred grinned, and James looked at him in joy and surprise.

"You're okay with it?"

"Sure, you obviously fancy the shit out of her and she likes you too"

"But I thought you also liked her?" James asked.

"I did, I do, like a friend. I realized that I just might not fancy her…" Fred trailed off, and James saw his eyes resting on Megan's face for a second. He narrowed his eyes in bewilderment.

"Thanks man" He grinned, as Fred gave him a hug (A manly one with a lot of dunking in the back)

"But if you hurt her, I'll swear I will make you regret it" Fred added, and James wasn't sure if he was kidding or serious. Something told him it was the later, and he nodded.

"You know I wouldn't do that"

"Not intentionally" Fred turned away, a pained expression crossing his face. James would have asked more about it if Alexis bright and slightly worried smile hadn't caught his eye, and he couldn't help but walk over and put his arm around her waist in a protective manor. Just because he _could_.

"I tell them we're dating and they try to kill me" Alexis exclaimed, leaning into his side, fitting perfectly. Megan laughed as Shannon looked exited.

"This is great, now we have another couple to hang out with!" She grinned, as Aaron sighed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I want to know _everything _Alex!" Megan yanked Alexis away from him as the two girls giggled, Shannon also broke free from Aaron as they started dragging Alexis away against the girls staircase. James didn't want to see her go, even if he knew that this time she'd come back to him.

"Wait" Alexis broke free from her friends, and raced back at the boys with a mischievous smile, and leapt her arms around his neck to give him a quick kiss that left him dazed. Aaron wolfwhistled as the girls giggled, Alexis didn't blush as she bit her lip and looked up at him between her lashes. James was sure his knees where about to give out. How could she have that effect on him?

"Night Jamie" She chirped, and then turned around swiftly, he didn't even comment on the nickname as he watched her disappear up the stairs.

"She's got you good mate" Aaron dunked him in the back.

"Do I have to get used to the snogging?" Fred grunted, as they started making their way up to their dormitory. Brian was quickly informed and looked as happy as the others for him, James was barely aware as the other talked around him. He slipped into an overused t-shirt and lay down onto the bed, that's when he turned to Aaron in the darkness.

"When do they stop effecting you so… strange?"

"You mean the dazzling, the weak knees and the ability to make you do practically anything for them?" Aaron chuckled, and James nodded even is he knew the other boy couldn't hear it.

"Never"

…

Alexis didn't get much sleep that night, firstly she had more girltalk then ever before in her life, she had to repeat the whole event for the girl. Including Courtney who had been angry that she missed them entering. And retell every phrase, the others sat with big smiles and 'hm'ed and 'mm'ed. When they finally let her sleep she couldn't make her eyes stay shut. Her whole body and brain where buzzing with activity. She was happy, that was clear to her. But there was an undoubtfully worry gnawing inside of her too. She tried to push it away, and in the end she managed to get a few hours of sleep.

The next morning she awoke with a nervous feeling, the others told her it was completely normal. She didn't know why she was feeling like this, when she'd dated Ash she hadn't, but maybe it was the thought of dating _James_, in _public_.

She was extra carefully choosing her clothes, she sighed in relief when pulling on her normal long skirt, that didn't felt as exposing as the one she'd worn lately. And she didn't unbutton one to many buttons, that also felt like a relief by now. Then she walked down together with the girls in a huddle, and she felt her heart rate pick up as she noticed James at the Gryffindor table. At first she didn't understand why he was looking annoyed, but then she saw Milly, standing cross armed and tapping her foot impatiently. Alexis broke free from their little huddle and stalked over to them, Milly raised her eyebrow.

"Malfoy"

"Hey Moore" Alexis slid her arm around James neck as she sat down in his lap, and both James and Milly looked surprised.

"I told you I already had a girlfriend Milly, and one more thing. If you don't give your boyfriends a lovepotion they might _like_ you for real" James said, letting his arm rest on the small of her back, as Alexis smiled victoriously up at Milly.

"Seems like I won anyway" She grinned, as Milly looked between them angrily.

"I don't understand… how could you? -Oh!" She gave up with a girlish grunting and turned around on her high heels quickly, stalking away to the Ravenclaw table. Alexis found James looking at her with suspicious and shocked eyes.

"You won? And weren't you the one who wanted to keep this a secret?" He raised his eyebrow at her, and she suddenly realized that everyone could see her with her arms around him in his _lap_. Crap.

"Uh, nothing James, nothing at all" She fumbled as she got out from his lap and sat down next to him, blushing faintly. Since when did she blush? She practically hadn't blushed for years. James noticed too.

"Are you blushing?" He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

"No!" She said bluntly, and he chuckled, making her shiver (in a good way).

"I like the thought of me making you blush" he mumbled, and she pushed his face away with her hand, but not completely hiding her grin.

"Shut up Jamie"

"Aw you're so _cute_!" Megan clapped her hands together with an exited sound, and Fred who was sitting beside her wrinkled his nose.

"If you're going to make out on the table you mind warning me first? I don't think I could take that"

"Oh Fred, how could you say that!" Megan grinned, tugging at his arm, making Fred blush under his dark skin. Alexis raised an eyebrow at him, and he pretended not to notice.

Alexis finally looked around the great hall, it was mostly sixth and seventh years in there, that meant most of the Weasley's and Potter's hadn't seen them, and that was good. But she did catch a glimpse of her brothers back as he went of the hall together with Ash, Estelle and Isidore. She gulped. Not good.

…

Later the same day Alexis was sitting together with Megan in the great hall, working on their potions essay. When suddenly a panting Lily came's rushing into the hall.

"ALEXIS! YOU'VE GOT TO COME!" The third year screamed at the top of her lungs, and Alexis almost fell of her seat.

"What is it Lily?" She exclaimed to the girl as she and Megan had met her halfway through the hall as everyone stared at her.

"It's James, he's in a fight with your brother" She said in a hushed voice, and Megan's eyes widened. Alexis felt her breath hitching.

"Show us where they are" She ordered, and Lily set off again, this time followed tightly by her and Megan.

Alexis held her breath until they reached the snowy yard, where she saw that a ring of students had formed around two dueling people in the middle. Before her eyes got used to the light from outside she didn't see that it was James and Scorpius, but when she did, she knew it wasn't a joke. The looks on their faces meant that they where fighting to win, and they didn't care if the other one got hurt.

"We can't get them to stop" Lily breathed, as they reached the circle, Alexis noticed Fred, together with Albus and Rose. They had backed away into the circle, as if they'd failed in stopping the fight. On the other side Ash and Estelle was hovering close by, Ash following the fight intently while Estelle seemed to want to get them to stop, her eyes worried. Estelle was the first one to notice Alexis. And the two of them stared at each other in a second of understanding. It was their boyfriends out there fighting violently, and none of them wanted them hurt.

"STOP IT!" Alexis yelled, and everyone's head's snapped around to stare at her, James and Scorpius froze in the middle of their motions, their wands out and pointed at each other. Alexis pushed her way through the crowd, reaching the two boys.

"Step away!" Her brother growled.

"Alexis go away" James said at the same time, both of them glaring angrily at each other. Alexis felt her own anger flaring up, as she resolutely stomped right over the yard. The two boys had frozen close to each other, her brother just about to throw a spell at James.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She growled silently as they got closer, so only James and her brother could hear.

"The party's over! Everyone beat it!" Megan was screaming somewhere behind her, as the crowd scattered away, looking disappointed. Only Fred, Rose, Albus, Lily and Megan stayed behind James. While Estelle and Ash hovered behind Scorpius.

"You stay away from my sister! Do you hear me?" Scorpius let his wand fall, but stalked over to her, who was standing in the middle and placed himself between her and James. Who was panting from the fight, eyes blazing with anger.

"You can't decide what she does and doesn't do!"

"What are you fighting about?" Alexis screeched angrily, and they finally turned to look at her, as if they where surprised to find her there. It was Estelle who finally answered her questions.

"Potter here said, well, not very nice things about you" She glared at James, and Alexis looked disbelievingly at her.

"I didn't Alex, I just wanted to annoy Montague because he was being such an ass!" James bellowed behind her, and she pitched her eyes shut.

"Can someone explain it all from the beginning!"

"I asked Potter what was between you and him, and he said it wasn't any of my business. Then Ash told him that you would never like him, and he said, and I quote, '_At least I don__'__t lie about how good she is in bed__'_" Scorpius hissed, and Alexis glanced at James, dumbstruck.

"And that's when he attacked me, but maybe you should have asked Montague why I said that in the first place" James growled. Alexis and Scorpius both turned to stare down Ash, who looked slightly guilty. Scorpius grabbed his collar when he didn't answer.

"What did you say Ash?"

"I might have said that I thought she was good in bed. But I was drunk and it wasn't true!" Ash pushed Scorpius away, who was glaring at him fiercely.

"Seriously? My sister?"

"You know how I get when I'm drunk" He did look sorry, and Alexis glared at him.

"If you ever say something like that again Ash I swear I'll-"

"Something very terrible, I get it, and I'm sorry" Ash pleaded with her, and she crossed her arms.

"Good, don't ever do it again, to anyone!"

"Yes Mam"

"I haven't forgiven you!" Score hissed, and Estelle wrapped her arm around his shoulder, apparently worried about Ash's well being if her boyfriend decided for attacking.

"It wasn't a big deal Score, let it go" Alexis rolled her eyes, and glanced over at the Potter /Weasley family. Staring at the scene.

"I don't get it…"

"I'm sorry Alex I-" James started, walking up to her and trying to catch her arm.

"I'm still angry with you!" She growled, crossing her arms.

"But you just forgave Montague"

"That's not the point!" She hissed, only loud enough for James to hear. "I knew you and Scorpius didn't get along, but fighting over a thing like this. It's just immature, and I know it's only because of our families. And I thought you where better then that"

"But what about your brother-?"

"I didn't chose my brother, I chose you" She poked her finger into his chest hard, and he looked down at her with a painful expression.

"I'm sorry"

"Sometimes that isn't enough"

"Alexis, you're making this to an excuse"

"I'm not!" She exclaimed, and caught James arm to drag them away a bit, so that the rest couldn't hear them. Even if they where staring intently at them. Alexis sent a death glare towards her brother and Ash, and they finally started walking away together with Estelle in the middle, keeping them apart.

"Yes you are!" He prompted, gripping her shoulders, she noticed a wound running over his right eyebrow, and reached up to touch it lightly. He winced a little. She distantly heard Megan starting to usher the rest inside, and she and James remained silent until they where alone on the snowy field. Alexis blew some hair out of her eyes as she once again crossed her arms, looking up at James. The chill air made her shoulders shiver.

"Do you remember when my parents told you that you had to go to the ministry to be questioned during Teddy and Victories' wedding, and they didn't let me with you?" James suddenly mumbled, and she nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Even though she'd also been reminded of that moment in the chilly snowy air.

"I let you go then, and I've always regretted it" This time when he caught her hand she didn't withdraw it. But instead wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned her head against his shoulder. She didn't want him to let her go either.

"Promise you won't let our past get in between us?" She mumbled into his jersey, that smelled so much of him. Her James.

"I promise"

…

Alexis knew her brother would corner her about it eventually, so the same night she walked down to the Slytherin's common room. It was actually Scorpius himself that opened when she knocked, he'd probably been expecting her.

"I guess you're here to explain" He said coldly, and she nodded as he closed the door behind him. "Start talking"

"I'm dating James" She blurted out, as her brother winced.

"Couldn't you find someone better then Potter? He doesn't exactly have a clean record"

"Me neither" She replied coolly, and her brother made a horrified face before sighing.

"He knows that I'll kill him if he hurts you, right?"

"Yeah, I think he's aware"

"Good"

"But if you ever try to hurt him again, I'll kill _you_" She said seriously, and her brother chuckled a little.

"I always win when we fight"

"Nah, I've gotten a lot better" She pouted, glad to see the little smile on his face. "And one more thing, you won't tell our parents will you?"

"I guess not, they would freak completely"

"I know"

"But I hope you're sure what you're doing…"

"I am" Lie. Lie. Lie. She had no idea what she was doing with her life right now. She hadn't planned this, she'd thought she could stay away from James, and that way keeping him out from danger. But _nooo_, she had to go start _dating_ the guy.

"Then I won't tell them"

"Thank you" She smiled, and gave him a light hug. He didn't look very happy when returning into the common room, but she was contented with little. Her brother promising not to tell their parents was enough for her. And they just had to be a careful around Sameera, but she spent most of her time in her room when she wasn't teaching. Maybe things could work out, just for a moment?

**Thanks to ****AliceMarieJamesPotter****, ****The Magic of the Night****, OpenYourEyes21 and NeOn BlOoD who reviewed the last chapter. I seriously wouldn't have gotten this long with the story without your reviews. **

**Soooo? Will things work out for Alexis?  
**


	33. Honey, How You Thrill Me

The Serpens Order

Chapter 33

Honey, How You Thrill Me

…**...**

**AN: I Just wanted to tell you that I am seriously irritated. I have to rewrite _the whole chapter_ because it had gotten lost because my computer is so damn annoying! And I was really happy with my first draft so I hope this doesn't mess things up because I've already written the remaining chapters of the year, I'll try to fit it in. BUT I'M JUST SO ANGRY! I'm seriously considering throwing my computer out the window because the heat is effecting my brain weirdly. **

…

A few days later, Alexis was listing the 12 uses of dragon blood while studying in the common room. Okay, that was a lie, Alexis was _trying _to write the list. She'd only made it to number three and they'd been studying for at least half an hour. And the reason she couldn't concentrate? Only one word, James.

"James stop nudging my foot" She hissed sideways at him, and he pretended to look surprised as he glanced up from his own essay, black hair falling down in front of his glinting green eyes. Could you get week knees while already sitting?

"I'm not doing anything, you're just imagining things" He rolled his eyes with an amused smile, and she growled at him. Aaron and Shannon where bickering on the other side of the round table, completely ignoring her and James. Shannon had insisted on doing this as a kind of double date thing, but both Alexis and James where bored.

"I'm not imagining things James! Stop trying to seduce me while I'm studying!" She growled at him silently, and his smile grew even wider if it was possible. Merlin that smile made her stomach flutter. It was ridiculous that James could effect her like this, the slightest touch and she'd start stammering and blushing. They'd been friends for years and she'd never reacted to him like that, but the moment they started dating everything had changed. She'd turned into a lovestruck teenage girl, and she didn't like it. Even if James thought it was _hilarious_.

"I'm not trying to _seduce_ you, why are you accusing me of such things?" James raised his eyebrow, and scooted closer to her, so that he could put one arm at the top of her chair. It wasn't even touching her and she still winced a little.

"Then write your essay!" She snapped, and gathered her hair up into a ponytail to distract herself, and nervously chewed at her quill. She felt James eyes at the back of her neck, and turned around as it didn't go away. "Stop looking at me James!"

"I'm your boyfriend, I'm allowed to look at you" _Boyfriend_, James was her boyfriend, it still felt so incredibly strange.

"Well not right now, I can't concentrate with you staring holes into my back"

"I'm not staring, I'm looking at you with loving eyes"

"Ugh, not very much better"

"You're just angry that you can't concentrate while I'm near" James leaned closer, bringing his hand from the chair to sneak it around her waist.

"You think to highly of yourself" Alexis managed to choke out. Where had her usual confidence gone? Oh right, James blew it away with his damn charm. But no way she was going to admit to him that she was acting so _girly_ just because of him. Alexis had never acted girly because of a boy before, and she wasn't going to admit that James made her into something she didn't want to be.

"Really?" James breath tickled her neck, as he rested his cheek in his other hand, that was propped up at the table, so that he was sitting really close to her, a winning grin on his face. She pursed her lips in annoyance.

"James, go away and bother someone else, it's not my fault that you're obviously bored"

"I'm not bored, I've already finished"

"WHAT? Let me see!" She screeched, and lashed out to get his paper, but he snatched it out of her way. Shannon and Aaron glanced up briefly from their own banter, but then went back to ignoring them.

"_Now_ you want my help?" He said with a cocky smile, and she groaned again.

"James pleaaase"

"If you admit that I'm charming and you're totally crushing on me"

"Of course I like you, we're dating your dimwit!"

"No I mean like really crushing, the heart rate speeding up, the blushing, the stammering… admit that Alexis Malfoy is finally acting like a complete girl" James held the paper above his head, looking at her with a raised eyebrow and the cocky grin still on. Alexis mouth dropped open.

"AM NOT!"

"Yes you aaaaaare"

"Oh screw you" She muttered grumpily, and leaned back in her chair and crossing her arms. James lowered his arm thoughtfully.

"It isn't a bad thing"

"To me it is, I don't like the way you're affecting me"

"Why not? It's okay, everyone falls for me sooner or later" James was once again right beside her, and dangling his essay in front of her nose. She snatched it away from him.

"Wow, you're certainly full of yourself"

"Aw, that hurt babe"

"I thought we agreed that I wasn't okay with hat"

"I never agreed to anything"

"James, shut up"

"I'm too bored to shut up. And I like taking advantage of the fact that you act totally out of character whenever I touch you" James smirked again, once again slinging his arm around her shoulders, so that his warmth engulfed her. Alexis knew she should push his arm off her, for the sake of her argument, but she didn't want to. Instead she tried to ignore him as he started to play with a strand of her hair as she copied down his essay, making a few changes here and there. After e few minutes Shannon and Aaron finally got up, taking their fight elsewhere, probably a broom closet. Alexis nervously shifted, being alone with James didn't exactly make things very much better.

"I'm pretty sure you have the most beautiful hair ever, I don't understand why everyone keeps yapping about 'The Potter curse' I mean, red hair isn't even near as pretty as yours" James suddenly declared, and she turned to glance smugly at him.

"It's a Malfoy treat"

"It's a part of _you_" Suddenly James let go of her ponytail, and caught her chin before she turned back towards her essay that was almost finished. Don't look into his eyes, don't look into his eyes, don't-

"Alexis you're chanting"

Oops, she'd said that out loud?

"Would you please close your eyes"

"Why?"

"They're distracting"

"It's a Potter treat" James smirked.

"Ha-ha"

"And now I'm beginning to grow bored again, aren't you done soon?"

"If you stop distracting me I will be"

"But I like distracting you, you're cute when you blush" Suddenly James dropped the cocky grin, and looked completely serious "Is it really so bad that I'm affecting you like that? Because I love that I'm the only one who can do that"

"You sure that you're the only one?" Alexis asked mischievously, a smile tugging at her lips. When James turned serious she enforced her act, it was so typical for them. She felt like laughing when James looked afraid for a millisecond before smoothening his expression out.

"I'm the only one" He repeated, but it sounded more like a question. And Alexis didn't answer, just kept smiling at him. James eyes widened, and this time he didn't bother to try and hide it. "Please tell me I'm the only one" He looked begging at her, this time not seeming to be aware that he was making her blush again due to his closeness.

"James, if there was another one I'd be a wreck right now" She grinned, and leaned closer, pressing her lips lightly against his. She could feel his lips pull into a smile under hers, as she pressed her palm against his chest.

"I knew I was charming"

Oh that's it, she was not loosing this. And yes, it was a competition to her, and James had started it! Yeah really mature but she didn't care, a Malfoy didn't lose to a Potter, even if this Malfoy happened to be in love with the Potter.

"Mhm" She mumbled in agreement, and pulled him closer towards her, his body turned stiff for a second.

"Did you just agree with me?" James pushed her away to stare down at her, she smiled innocently.

"Yepp"

"Why?"

"I'm just so charmed by you, can't even think straight" She said, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, she kept grinning back at him. They both turned around as the portrait hole swung open, and two second years came in, looking at them and then blushing. Alexis rolled her eyes and grabbed James collar.

"Let's take this elsewhere"

"Yeah… Wait. What?" James was too surprised to resist and she'd dragged him all the way to the boy's staircase when he stopped in confusion. "Alexis what are you doing?"

"Nothing" She bit her lip while looking up at him, and sliding her arms around his waist.

"I know you're up to something, I can see it in your eyes"

"If you say so" She pulled him down to kiss him again, this time deepening the kiss. James answered just as eagerly, seeming to forget about his suspicion and easily followed her as she pushed the door to the sixth-year-boys dormitory up. Alexis was grateful that it was empty, otherwise things would have gotten a little awkward. With a smirk she closed the door behind them, still keeping one arm around James, and he suddenly seemed to realize where they was.

"Alex?"

"Yes James?" She gave him a scuff towards his bed, and he toppled down in surprise, looking up at her worriedly. Wow, who knew seducing someone would be so fun?

"Alexis what the hell are you doing?" James mumbled as she climbed onto the bed, trying to contain her chuckles. She threw one leg over his stomach as he was about to move, and he blushed deeply. Hah! She could make him blush too!

"Wasn't this what you wanted?" She unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt before his hands caught hers.

"Alexis, stop, what are you doing?"

She couldn't hold it anymore. And let out a loud laugh as she toppled over him, landing beside him on the bed and curling up into a ball, clutching her stomach as she laughed into his covers. James looked at her in bewilderment.

"I just proved that I'm as good at charming you as you are at charming me" She managed to choke out between gasps of laughter. James jaw dropped in indignation.

"You- you-"

"Are just as charming as you, if not more?" Alexis smirked, close to James face, suddenly a smile tugged at his lips, and he leaned over her, one arm on either side of her body. She bit her lips while looking up at him expectantly.

"I'm more charming then you, but you're sexy, okay?"

"You think I'm sexy?" She asked with a grin, and James once again blushed.

"After what you just pulled how could I not?"

"Hm, I'm okay with that, _honey_" She leaped her arms around his neck, bringing his face down to hers.

"Seriously?" James groaned under her lips, but not pulling away, she chuckled softly.

"You betcha"

**James Pov:**

"Oh c'mon, I didn't sing up for this!"

"What?" He and Alexis surprised sprung apart, resulting in him toppling over and landing on the floor. They both glared at Fred, who'd burst through the door.

"Fred!" Alexis exclaimed, a faint blush on her cheeks. Haha, it never stopped amusing him to see Alexis blush.

"Sorry! But Megan made me go up here to get you Alex, apparently you're supposed to have some girls-night or something-"

"Crap, I forgot" Alexis scrambled out of his bed, and hurried over to the door, and banging it behind her without a goodbye. Very Alexis like. James found Fred looking at him as he stood up, smoothening out his shirt.

"What?"

"Couldn't you hang a sock on the door or something? I might not have feelings for Alexis anymore but I'm still not okay with seeing _that_"

"Fred we weren't-"

"But you where _going_ to-"

"No"

"Good, as long as you don't hurt her" Fred gave him a menacing glance, and James shivered.

"I would never hurt Alexis"

"Not intentionally"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing"

…

Alexis found her friends in the common room, Megan, Courtney and Shannon all smiled at her smugly as she straightened out her hair while coming down the stairs.

"What are you all smiling at?"

"Alexis and James sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G… or rather, Alexis and James in the boy's dorm-"

"Shut up Meg" Alexis slapped Megan on the shoulder as she passed, and the three girls giggled.

"You can spill the details later, when we've had firewhisky" Courtney said confidently as Alexis took the lead. They'd decided to hang out down in the kitchen, since the other girls had never been there before.

About an hour later they where all perched up in the corner of the kitchen, the house elves had scurried away. And they where all tearing up with laughter as the firewhisky was starting to effect them. Courtney where absentmindedly rolling the bottle between her hands.

"Sooo Meg, ready to stop grieving Barney and get a new boy?"

"I don't know…" Megan took a sip of her firewhisky, blushing scarlet. Alexis exchanged a knowing grin with the other girls.

"So you're not going to act on that Fred-thing?"

"What _Fred-_thing?" Megan looked absolutely horrified.

"Oh c'mon Meg, it's obvious that you two like each other, Fred just haven't made a move yet because he's afraid you haven't gotten over Barney" Alexis said calmly, watching as Megan's face lit up.

"You really think so?"

"I'm really sure so"

"But… I thought he was in love with you?" Megan suddenly said, her voice growing darker, Alexis winced involuntarily.

"Megan, me and James wouldn't be together if that was the case, me and Fred are very good friends but don't have those kind of feelings for each other"

"Bur Fred _did_ like you"

"Maybe before, but that was before he realized that _you _where the person he really liked. He chose you over me, Meg" Alexis smiled wearily as Megan narrowed her eyes in thought. Courtney and Shannon nodded in agreement with Alexis.

"Fred Weasley fancies you Megan, whether you like it or not"

…

**Fred's Pov:**

He, James, Anthony and Brian where all sitting on the floor in their dormitory, playing a game of explode and snap. Only James was barely concentrating, Aaron was smiling sheepishly after his makeup with Shannon. And Fred himself, well he just had other things on his mind. Like a certain small brunette.

"Oh c'mon guys! What's with you all? Bro's before hoes!" Brian exclaimed, when no one paid any attention to the game but himself. Suddenly all of them choked and glared at him.

"Hoes? I don't think so Brian" James said, his voice dangerously low, Brian recoiled a little as he realized his mistake.

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that, but you're all just so… _in love, _it's sickening" Brian crunched his nose.

"What? I'm not in love with anyone!" Fred bellowed, a little louder then he'd intended. They all rolled their eyes.

"Man, you've been thinking about Megan all this time haven't you?" James said with a knowing look.

"So what? You've been thinking about Alexis after what _you _guys did this afternoon-"

"We're dating, and we didn't _do _anything!"

"You better not have" Fred growled, and James glared over at him for a second. If Alexis had been s sore spot before when they both liked her, it was even worse now. Fred didn't want to have to beat up his best friend, but if James hurt Alexis he'd have no choice. Tuff luck.

"You're changing the subject! You fancy Megan!" James said in an accusing tone.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!" The boys chorused.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend, I'm feeling sorry for her that's all"

"Tss, she is already over Barney, be a man and ask er out"

"Because you didn't like Alexis for like a 10000 years before you two got together" Fred replied sarcastically, and James turned slightly redder.

"That was for different reasons!" Okay, Fred couldn't argue with that.

…

"Alexis wake up!" Lily's voice drifted closer to Alexis as she slowly woke up.

"Hrmmmpfff"

"AAAALEEEEX"

"Go away"

"Alexis just get the hell up so the rest of us can sleep" Megan mumbled from her bed, as Shannon and Courtney made agreeing noises. Duh, Alexis was slightly hangover, she shouldn't have to wake up early. But Lily was stubborn, she would never let Alexis stay in bed instead of joining the annual snowball fight between the Potters and the Weasleys.

"It's a big honor to be able to participate in our snowball fight, you should be happy" Lily prompted as she bounced up on Alexis bed, successfully squishing her legs. Alexis glared slightly at the younger girl, who smiled back angelically.

"Hmpf" Alexis slowly slid out of her bed, and dragged herself to the bathroom, shutting out Lily's monologues with the door.

Jeans, boots and a thick jersey later she was ready. She let her hair hang in a braid down her back, and pulled on a her Gryffindor scarf before closing the door to her dormitory behind her. Lily was jumping excitedly by her side, armed with warm clothes and gloves.

"Ah this is going to be so much fun!"

"Super fun" Alexis replied groggily, her head still throbbing a little bit from the night before.

"Everyone else are already ready, hurry up!" Lily caught her hand and dragged her down to the common room, where the Weasley and Potter clan where all gathered around the fireplace. James immediately shot up as she entered, and Alexis slipped her arms around his waist.

"You look really pretty today" He said with a smile.

"I didn't know orange fit you" Alexis gave his jersey an meaningful glance. It was bright orange with a big 'J' on the front.

"My grandmother gave it to me" James rolled his eyes, and everyone laughed.

"We all have them, she'll kill us if we don't wear them" Fred snorted, and Alexis laughed lightly. She'd only met Molly a few times, but it was enough to know not to mess with the woman.

"Let's go!" Lily chirped happily, and everyone quickly obeyed, not wanting Lily to start chanting. They walked through the empty castle, and out on the grounds. The sky was clear blue and the snow was shimmering, it was still early so the sun was high, Alexis was suddenly happy that she'd agreed (against her will) to come.

"Okay let's go through the rules so that Alexis knows" Lily started, and everyone groaned.

"What? Are there rules?" Alexis asked, as James wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him so that he could put his chin on her shoulder. Alexis welcomed the warm embrace.

"There's really only one rule" James murmured, and she turned her head slightly to look at him.

"And what's that?"

"There are no rules" Lily grinned devilishly, and Alexis chuckled.

"Aren't there any teams?"

"Nope, every man, or girl, for themselves" Fred grinned widely, and Alexis begun to realize why this was such an anticipated event. It just got better and better.

"Let's do this!" She exclaimed happily, breaking free from James. Everyone backed away from each other and bent down to retrieve some snow. But no one threw, everyone remained frozen while evaluating each other.

"Ah, screw this" Albus made a swift move, chucking the his snowball right at James, and it hit him squarely in the face. Alexis, Fred and Lily cheered. James wiped the snow off his face with a growl.

"Oh you're so dead Al" He didn't throw a snowball, but started sprinting towards Albus, who quickly started running towards the castle, for a second everyone looked at the two brothers disappearing away.

"That was inspiring" Roxanne said smugly.

"How come?" Fred turned to look at his little sister, an then his face dropped as she raised her hand and threw her snowball at him. It hit him on the arm, but Fred shouted like a wounded animal.

"I'm hit! I'm hit! Merlin save me!" He shouted and everyone laughed as he fell to the snow, and Roxanne immediately attacked him.

"Want some help Roxanne?" Alexis called out.

"Sure!"

"Great!"

"No! Not great!" Fred wailed as Alexis also threw herself at Fred, he groaned at her weight. Since she was a little bit heavier then his sister, Roxanne laughed at his pained expression.

"You give up? We're two against one"

"No"

"I say we tickle him" Alexis looked over at Roxanne, who nodded in agreement.

"Tickle it is"

"NOOOO!"

…

An hour later the fight was still on, but Alexis ducked in under a tree to regain her breath. It was seriously crazy out there, everyone turned on each other. First it's siblings vs. siblings, then suddenly it's girls vs. boys, then it changes and it's older vs. younger kids. Alexis was panting, she'd been running from Dominique, because they'd been doing blonde vs. blonde. Alexis hadn't been winning…

She hadn't seen much of James since the fight started, and now she poked her head out behind the tree to look for him. She found him and Fred wrestling down Albus, and Hugo. Very mature.

She smiled to herself before making a quick snowball, then standing up and stepping out from the tree. She aimed, and with the skills that came from years as a chaser. She hit him squarely in the back of his head. He turned around in surprise, and their eyes met.

"Bull's-eye" She grinned, as he narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that Alex"

"And why is that honey?"

"Ugh. Don't call me that!"

"Why not honey?"

"Alex! Stop making me forget the point!"

"Hehe" She laughed, as James was heading towards her, making Albus and Hugo push Fred into the snow.

"Traitor!" Fred's voice was muffled, and no one listened.

"You know that I always win our fights, right?" James said, as he'd gotten closer, grinning.

"Well that's just preposterous, last night you didn't" She raised her eyebrow, and James rolled his eyes, but she saw his face turn slightly redder.

"Not the same thing, you cheated" He pouted at her "And remember the time when I ate your cheeseballs?"

"How could I forget?" Alexis said, clearly recalling the summer before fifth year that she'd spent at the Potter's and the Weasley's beach house.

"I won then"

"Things change" Alexis replied.

"Some things doesn't" James smirked before leaping towards her, she let out a girlish scream that she would deny if anyone brought it up later, and started running towards the lake.

She didn't make it far in the snow before she felt a pair of arms leap around her waist, and she went crashing into the snow with James above her. She laughed when he lifted his weight off her, looking down at her. Melted snow was dripping from his black fringe and into her face.

"I admit defeat, honey" She bit her lip, and James groaned but kept his smile on.

"Don't call me honey, _babe_" He grinned at the last word, and Alexis pouted. She hated being called babe.

"Okay, babe is officially not okay, you can say everything else"

"Thanks love" James said smugly, and she was just about to protest when he bent down the last few inches towards her face and gave her a light kiss on her nose. She blinked in surprise.

"That's all?" She managed to choke out, and he looked at her bewildered as he slid off her.

"On the nose? Give me a real kiss" She rolled around so that she was perched on top of him, and gave him a light peck on the lips. He laughed as he cupped both his hands around her face.

"I agree not to use any other nickname then love, is that okay with you love?" He murmured, and she wrinkled her nose.

"Okay honey"

"Roar"

"Did you just roar?"

"Maybe…" James made an innocent face, and she laughed.

"Stop snogging you two and get back in the game!" Fred called, he was completely soaked with melted snow. Alexis and James exchanged a glance.

"Ready?" James asked, with a meaningful look towards Fred.

"I was born ready"

**Sooo much fluff! It nearly makes me sick, but I think the story needed a seriously fluffy chapter. I wanted to show that even though James and Alexis are dating they're still competitive. Hope you liked it. **

**Only ten more reviews until we reach 100, could you do that before the next chapter? I promise I'll update faster if you do! : ) Pretty please? **

**Also, for you who aren't big fans of fluff, it won't last forever… you know me. **


	34. The Dark Reality

The Serpens Order

Chapter 34

The Dark Reality

…**...**

_Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before - it takes something from him - Louis L´Amour  
_  
"You look joyful" Alexis remarked as she and Megan sat down together with Rose and Dominique, and the two girls fell into giggles.

"Eric Moore just asked me out" Rose blushed slightly, pushing curly red hair out of her face. Alexis immediately cracked a huge smile.

"Finally!" It had been months since she told him that she'd put in a good word for him. _Months_, it was almost comprehendible to her that she and James had already been together for months, and that graduation wasn't far away. She'd turned seventeen just a week ago.

"And you know what? Lily went to Hogsmeade with Lysander Scamander last week!" Dominique exclaimed, she'd always been the gossiping type. Alexis felt her eyes widen.

"_Nooooo_! Seriously? She hasn't told me!"

"Who haven't told you what?" Suddenly James, Fred, Albus and Hugo dumped down beside the girls. James immediately wrapped his arm around her waist, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Nothing" She replied innocently, and James glanced down at her suspiciously. A second later Lily plopped down with a big smile on her lips.

"Aw, you two are just too sweet" She cooed, and Alexis pouted at her.

"This is how you and Scamander will look in a few years" She taunted, and Lily's face dropped immediately, and glared at Dominique.

"You really can't keep a secret can you?"

"You shouldn't have told me!" Dominique exclaimed, not looking very sorry.

"Wait, you're going out with a… _boy_?" James repeated, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"No a pygmypuff Jamie. Of course it's a boy!"

"Scamander, it's that Ravenclaw dude right? Dad's friend Luna's son?" Albus looked over towards the Ravenclaw table, narrowing his eyes, James did the same.

"What do you say Albus, maybe we should have a talk with him?" James said menacingly, and Lily's eyes went wide.

"NO! You'll just embarrass me, please don't!"

"We have to give him some ground rules, and tell him that if he hurts you we'll kill him"

"No!" Lily looked around frantically, and suddenly pointed at Rose "Rose is dating Eric Moore!"

"WHAT?" All boys chorused as Rose glared at her younger cousin.

"We haven't been on a date yet, he just asked me!"

"He's too old!" Albus shrieked, definitely glaring over towards the Hufflepuff's.

"I'm just glad my sister isn't dating yet" Fred mumbled, looking over to where Rose was sitting with her fellow second years. Lily snorted loudly, but smiled innocently when Fred glared at her.

"I think he's cute" Alexis said, and felt James grip tighten around her, he wasn't exactly found of the guy she'd been together with for a short period of time "He's been thinking about asking you out for a really long time"

"And he's good looking" Dominique added, as Rose blushed.

"But- he's a Hufflepuff" Fred squeaked.

"So?" Rose raised her eyebrow, Alexis also joined into glaring at Fred.

"Nothing" Fred immediately concluded as the two of them glared at him, James chuckled a little.

"As long as you don't snog in public" Hugo said to his sister, who rolled her eyes.

"No, we have James and Alexis for that"

"Hey, she doesn't allow snogging in public in case her brother could see us" James grunted.

"Because _you _felt like having a duel with him and acting like a complete ass"

"Right" James pulled his free hand through his hair making it sprawl in all directions, Alexis always found that sweet. Suddenly a shadow fell over them and they all looked up at Mark Spinnet, the new captain of the quidditch team.

"You guys ready for the match tomorrow?" He asked with a broad smile, and Alexis, Fred, James and Lily nodded.

"Good, we have training tonight, because this time we are going to crush the slytherins!" Mark howled before walking away, cornering Adriana White, Aarons sister and the new chaser after Danielle.

"He's worse then Ted was when he was captain" James rolled his eyes, and Alexis felt a pang in her chest. She hadn't seen Ted since the year before when she'd fought him and the other aurors with Maddox. Actually she hadn't met anyone in James and Fred's families since last year, except those at Hogwarts. But she didn't really want to either.

"How's he and Victorie doing?" She asked instead.

"They're doing great, Victorie is always worried about him at work thought" Dominique narrowed her eyes, and Rose nodded in agreement.

"So is mum when dad goes to work too"

"Our mum also" Lily added, and Alexis glanced up at James, his jaw was set. They usually avoided the topic of his father and the others, since none of them wanted to talk about it. Alexis couldn't help but think of her own parents, and the rest of the members of the Serpens Order, how where they doing? She knew that they'd know if something drastic happened, but she just felt so out of the loop.

"I have to go to the library to get a book, I'll see you in class" Megan seemed to sense the change of atmosphere, and shot up from her seat. Fred quickly scrambled up too.

"I'll go with you" And together they walked away from the hall. Alexis and James exchanged a smirk.

"I bet they'll get together before the end of this year" She said, and he shook his head.

"Nah, next year"

"Not if I have something to say about it"

…

Alexis was already dressed in her quidditch uniform as she waited in the common room, and as she thought, Fred came alone.

"I've been expecting you" She said spookily. Wow she finally got to say that, too bad these armchairs didn't spin. Fred froze, and turned to look at her.

"How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Long enough to know that you and Megan did more then borrow a book"

"We just-"

"Skip it Weasley, and ask her out" She wrenched herself out of the chair and dashed over to him. He stepped away at her sudden movement.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Freeed, you're a horrible liar, and Megan likes you too, it's obvious"

"She does?" Fred exclaimed, a dazed smile creeping up on his lips, and he suddenly grasped her shoulders. "Did she say something about me?"

"Merlin dude, she can't stop speaking about you"

"But what should I say? She said she doesn't want a relationship after Barney. I'm going to kill that dude! How could he do that to her!" Fred started walking in circles around Alexis, panic and fury in his voice. A few first years over by the fireplace glanced at him.

"Screw Barney. No, please don't do that it would be weird" Fred rolled his eyes "Just ask her out, I know she wants you to"

"Then why can't she ask me out?"

"Because she's afraid of getting hurt again, you know, being dumped and all"

"Right"

"And if you hurt her I'm going to have to kill you" Alexis added seriously, and Fred's mouth twitched as if he was trying hard not to laugh. "What?"

"That's exactly what I told James when the two of you got together"

"Really? Aw that's so sweet" Alexis grinned, and pushed her friend towards the boys staircase. "Go change!"

Half an hour later they all entered the pitch together, Alexis, Lily and Adriana immediately huddled together to go through some of their offence moves, while Fred and Simon discussed defense. Mark had pulled James aside and they where quietly talking out of hearing range.

"So, let's begin" Mark came back with James in tow, grinning like a fool. Alexis poked him in the ribs.

"You look like the time when you dreamt about blueberry pies" She remarked, and his grin grew even wider, however that was possible.

"That was a good dream"

"But what did he say?"

"He wants me to be captain next year" James said quietly, so that only she could hear. She felt a wave of happiness wash over her.

"That's great" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss, feeling his smiling lips under hers.

"He told me I might even be good enough to go professional"

"Wow, have you thought about it?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about the future very much" James scratched the back of his head, and she nodded in understanding. She had no idea about her future, none at all. She just wanted to survive the war together with everyone she loved.

"You two, stop making out and get up in the air!" Mark ordered, and James grinned before shooting up in the air, Alexis looked after him for a second before following.

The training went smoothly, and Mark where wearing a contented smile as they changed out of their uniforms afterwards.

"I'm sure we'll kick those snaky asses tomorrow" He said, and Alexis coughed meaningfully. Both her brother and Ash was on the team.

"C'mon Alex, you have to admit that Ash is kind of an ass" Fred said from beside her, as she pulled her gloves of. James growled from beside her.

"Okay okay, but still, they're family to me"

"I hope that doesn't mean that you'll go easy on them" Mark sent her a fierce look, and she shook her head.

"Of course not, I love nothing else then beating them, in more ways than one" She grinned, and everyone laughed.

"It's easy to see that you're part slytherin" Simon said, as Lily quickly started walking towards the door.

"Why the hurry?" James called after her, and Lily spun around, looking innocent.

"I'm going to meet a friend" Alexis stifled a chuckle at the look on her face.

"Might that friend be a certain blonde Ravenclaw?" James asked stiffly, and Lily blushed.

"Maybe"

"Okay, go away then" James waved her away, and Lily looked dumbstruck for a second before shooting out of the changing rooms. Fred looked surprised at his friend.

"If that was Roxanne I wouldn't have let her go"

"Me and Albus had a little nice chat with Scamander before, he won't touch her" James grinned menacingly.

"Poor boy" Alexis sighed while tying her sneakers, and James poked his tongue out at her.

"Very mature" She taunted, and a second later she and James where racing around the room.

"I don't want to know where this is going, let's hurry" Mark laughed, and Fred made a gagging noise together with Simon. Both James and Alexis stopped long enough to shoot them death glares.

…

Later the same evening Alexis lay in her bed, reading some last minute homework. When a panting Megan darted into the room.

"HE ASKED ME OUT!"

"WHAT?" Alexis rolled out of her bed in surprise, and poked her head up from her place at the floor to look at her friend. Megan was practically radiating with joy and her brown hair was bouncing around her face.

"FRED ASKED ME OUT!" Megan bounced onto Alexis bed at the same time as Alexis climbed back on it, she gasped and the two girls squealed and threw their arms around each other.

"I KNEW IT!"

"I'M SO HAPPY!"

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!"

"What's going on?" Shannon and Courtney stepped through the door, finding her and Megan hugging and screaming.

"FRED ASKED MEGAN OUT!" Alexis shouted at the top of her lungs, and both Shannon and Courtney dropped their books to the floor, and threw their hands up.

"_FINALLY!"_

"WE KNOW!" She and Megan chorused, and somewhere in the chaos of all the screaming and hugging that followed, Alexis had a strange feeling that things where working out. Everything felt so good, she was happy.

…

**James Pov:**

He woke up as the sun stung through his closed eyelids, and slowly blinked a few times before it went clear. A soft snoozing beside him told him that Alexis was still asleep. He smiled to himself as he craned his neck to look at her, she'd buried her face into his t-shirt, her hands holding onto the fabric. Even though she slept in his bed half of the time he just never got used to watching her sleep. It was his favorite time of the day, since she looked so peaceful.

James looked around and found that the room was already empty, everyone probably went down to the great hall for breakfast before the match.

Alexis stirred beside him, and her hands let go of his t-shirt and she nuzzled her head up under his chin. Her hair smelled of cinnamon and lemon, and he contentedly lay back on the bed, tracing circles over the back of her hand. Suddenly he felt the cold of her leather bracelet, and growled inwardly.

He hated her secrets. He hated not knowing where she'd gotten that bite mark from, he hated not knowing why she'd gone back in time, he hated not knowing why her parents had been gone, he hated not knowing why she'd run away from Lucius. He hated that she just couldn't _tell_ him.

James hadn't pressed her these past few months, because he was afraid that she'd turn away from him. But it became harder and harder to ignore every day. He silently pushed the bracelet away as and looked at the half moon shaped scar, shining white against her already pale skin.

From now on he would let no-one hurt her, never again, he'd make sure of that. She'd be safe with him, no matter what it was she was hiding from him.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered, and she stirred at his side again, mumbling incoherently. He thought he heard something like 'Lucifer' but couldn't be sure.

"Well, if he ever touches you again I'll make him regret it" James mumbled into Alexis hair.

But he just had to know, he couldn't stand the thought of her being in danger, what if he couldn't be there to protect her? He'd never be able to forgive himself.

"What's wrong?" Alexis eyes had fluttered open and she was looking up at his face wonderingly. He felt that his jaw was clenched and he glared up at the ceiling.

"Nothing"

"I know that you're lying" She sat up next to him, and he smiled at her pink striped pajamas.

"I said it was nothing"

"Tell me" She pursed her lips, adjusting the bracelet on her hand, and James took a quick decision in his head. It was time that she told him her secrets.

"Where did you get the scar Alex?"

Anger and shock flashed through her eyes before she pressed her lips together in a tight line.

"It's none of your business"

"Of course it is, you're my girlfriend" He prompted, and sat up too.

"That doesn't make any difference, I've told you that I can't tell you" She'd stepped out of the bed, standing on the floor with her hands balled into fists.

"But you can't keep _lying_ to me!"

"If you don't ask it wouldn't be lying!"

"Why can't you just tell me? How come you ran away in fifth year? Why did you go back in time? Where was your parents? Why are you so afraid of Lucius? Who is _Lucifer_?"

"How do you know that name?" Alexis suddenly looked afraid.

"You mumbled it in your sleep"

"Forget you ever heard it"

"No"

"Why do you have to be so damn persistent James? Can't you just accept that I can't tell you?"

"No"

"You Potters, always so stubborn" Alexis started pacing the floor angrily, glaring at him.

"I thought you where different from the others in your family, but apparently you aren't" He snapped back, regretting the words immediately as they left his mouth. Alexis had stopped, and stared at him with shock in her eyes. "I didn't - Alexis I didn't mean it-"

"I'll let you know that I am proud of my name, and that I thought _you_ where better then _your_ family"

"My dad saved your dad's sorry ass" James growled, and Alexis eyes had turned into slits as she stared at him evenly.

"Is that what you really think of my family?"

"What? No I-"

"That we're a bunch of dark art loving people who take pleasure in all the dark stuff that has been happening lately?"

"No I didn't say that, but how can you be sure that your parents aren't involved in it? It wouldn't be the first time"

"I'll tell you something _Potter_, if you ever speak of my family like that ever again, I'll hex you into the next century" Alexis said in a dark voice, jamming her finger into his chest where he had also stood up. He didn't move or back down as they glared at each other. He felt like he was radiating with anger, after all these years of friendship they had never confronted this feelings. He'd always thought of Alexis standing outside her family.

"You're blind Alexis, why can't you see what's right in front of you? You're better then they are" He spoke coldly, not comprehending what he was saying, he just wanted to get it all out. His father and Ron had spoken about the evidence pointing towards the Malfoys and some of the other pureblood families.

"So what? Are you saying that I am going to have to _choose_?"

"Yes" The words came so easily, like it all had been building up towards this moment. During all these years they'd been waiting for this moment, and this was not how he had thought it would go.

"It won't be you" Her voice was steady and icy, and her eyes colder then he'd ever seen them before. He'd never seen Alexis like this, maybe this was her true side? Maybe she was a true Malfoy after all.

"Maybe the sorting hat made a mistake not sorting you into slytherin"

"Seems like it, at least now I know how you really feel. All these years you couldn't except my name could you? But you know what Potter? At least I'm not living on the glory of something that my father accomplished, I've made it on my own"

"I-"

"I knew this wouldn't work out, but _noooo _you had to go persuade me into becoming a couple. Look how that turned out huh? You can't even think of your own, you just think what your family tells you. You're a _coward!_"

"THEN TELL ME ABOUT THE SCAR, TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PARENTS!" He suddenly bellowed, and Alexis stepped back in surprise.

"We're over Potter" The last name stung in him like a knife, she sounded like her brother.

"Alexis wait-"

"Don't call me that, I'm a Malfoy, I'm always going to be a Malfoy and there is nothing you can do about it. Can't you see that we where doomed from the beginning? We've just been pushing this moment up since we met, if we'd confronted each other about this immediately when we met we would have hated each other"

"But I don't hate you-"

"You don't trust me Potter, I don't trust you anymore, you've proven that our history means too much. I thought that maybe it didn't mean anything to you but it does!" She walked to the door swiftly, and he wondered how she could look so threatening in her pajamas.

"Alexis!" She whirled around to his voice.

"It's over, it was always over, we just couldn't see it. These past months have been great, but it haven't been reality. This is reality, and we don't belong together, there is too much history and hatred between our families"

"You aren't like the rest of your family!"

"_I am _James! I am! I lie, I keep secrets, I manipulate people!"

"But you're a good person, and I love-"

"Don't say it! I knew this was a huge mistake, we better just move on"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes" Alexis said steadily from the door, and James felt like a bucket of cold water had been emptied over his head.

"Well then, we're over Malfoy"

She closed the door. And then she was gone.

James felt the fury inside him burning, he didn't even feel sorry. He just felt angry. How come he'd never seen it before? She just chose her family over him like that, she'd lied all this time for a reason. She was no better then the rest of her family.

But Alexis had been right with one thing, they'd been doomed from the beginning, everything had been speaking against them but they just hadn't listened. They'd been living in a dream, and now reality had caught up with them.

And in reality, Potters and Malfoy's weren't friends, they weren't in love, they hated each others.

**AN: So, I update early just because I love you so much, and also because from today on I have the whole summer free from school!**

**Second, Please don't kill me! I think it was necessary, James and Alexis have never confronted their anger towards each other or their background, I think it was time. And also, next chapter reality hits again with a blow. **

**To my lovely reviewers (aka Minions. He he he he):**

**OpenYourEyes21** - (Thank you so much, I always look forward to your reviews, I think you're my most loyal reviewer ever!)

**Laura2497** - (Thank you for taking the time to review, it means a lot)

**BeautyWillRiseFromAllDarkness** - (THANKS! Love your username btw)

**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness**- (No more fluff, just like I promised. And it's just going to get worse…)

**The Magic of the Night **- (Thanks for the heads up!) 


	35. The Edge

The Serpens Order

Chapter 35

The Edge

…**...**

Alexis walked fast, her hair flapping furiously in the strong wind. She hadn't bothered to braid it, just thrown on her quidditch clothes. The match was about to start in a few minutes, and Mark was going to kill her for missing the pre-match pep talk. But right now she just couldn't care less. She'd broken up with James, she'd broken _everything_ with James only an hour ago. But it was for the better, she'd known this day would come for so long. And she was better off without him anyway.

The sound of talking and cheering from the pitch just seemed to fuel her anger, and she banged the doors open to the changing room with much more force then necessary. Lily who was standing nearest jumped high, and Mark was in front of her within seconds, towering over her.

"Where the fuck have you been? This is out most important match of the year and you decide to pick this day to be late? Why aren't Potter with you?"

"How should I know where he is? If he isn't here it's his own problem" Alexis said coldly, and ignored how everyone dropped their jaws in surprise. Even Mark staggered a little bit, and she used the opportunity to push past him harshly.

"Are we going to play or what?" She snapped, snatching her broom up.

"Er well… we can't go onto the pitch without a seeker" Simon said carefully, as if he was afraid that she would start shouting at her.

"We don't need him" She muttered darkly, as Fred etched closer to her. Suddenly the door banged open once again, and everybody spun around in surprise to see James, eyes blazing with the same anger as hers and clutching his broom. Their eyes met for a second and they glared with hatred. Everyone went dumbstruck.

"The game's about to start" Mark announced, and Alexis was the first one to stride onto the pitch with angry steps. Lily and Adriana followed her looking slightly afraid.

"Alexis what's with you? Why was James so angry?" Lily rushed up beside her, as Mark shook hands with the slytherin captain. Alexis looked over to see Stanley Goyle (remember the guy who picked on Megan in their first year?) as a beater, Ash as chaser and Scorpius as seeker. They two last named where looking curiously at her angry frame. She ignored Lily and went into the sky, as everyone took their positions.

"AND THE GAME IS ON! I think we can surely say that there will be a lot of action in this game, and it seems like there's already some drama going happening on the pitch. Is Hogwarts most notorious couple ignoring each other?" The speakers rang out over the pitch, and Alexis glared up at the stand and the fifth year Hufflepuff recoiled a little, as professor Longbottom seemed to be scolding him.

"Quaffle is in the air!" He shouted over the pitch a second later and Alexis snapped out of her revere, and made a dive for it.

"Alexis Malfoy has the quaffle, she's striking over the pitch in impossible speed… and she GOALS! Only two minutes into the game and Gryffindor is in the lead!" The crowd cheered, as she flipped around on her broom. As Fred came up beside her.

"Alexis what happened? James won't talk to me"

"None of your business" Alexis spat back, ruder then she'd have too, but like she'd said before. Right now she didn't care. She just needed to kick some ass.

The game became fouler and fouler the longer they played, and she found herself pressed between Stanley and the other slytherin beater, not being able to break free from them. A bludger came twisting through the air, and knocked the other beater out of her way, she gave a hard scuff at Stanley, and zoomed away. James dashed past just above her, and they both ignored each other.

"Alexis, catch!" Lily threw the quaffle at her, and Alexis made a loop as Ash came dashing for her. She went high up into the air and he followed.

"Trouble in paradise Alex?" He mocked, and she growled back at him.

"Shut up" She made a dive straight down, and where just about to go for the goal when…

Dark shapes suddenly appeared out of nowhere on brooms and on the ground. Alexis heart stopped for a second as she recognized the dark cloaks. Death Demons.

"ALEXIS LOOK OUT!" She heard Ash scream behind her, but she noticed the dark clad figure next to her too late. The stunning spell hit her in her chest.

Alexis fell towards the ground as chaos erupted, she heard students screaming as more and more black clad figures appeared. She didn't know what to do as she singled through the air, it felt strangely familiar somehow. Was she going to die? Was this really the end?

"ALEX!" James voice cut through the air higher then everything else, and it snapped her back to life. Without thinking she felt her body transforming, and instead of crashing into the mud, the white eagle turned, and soared over it instead. She heard gasps and screams, as she went into the air again, trying to get a hold of the situation. Some of the death demons where fighting against the teachers, and the students where panicky running away from the area, some of them where surrounded by the dark clad figures. The quidditch players where the one in trouble, they'd been cornered on the field, at least all the Gryffindor's and Scorpius and Ash. She soared closer, and saw how James blocked a curse aimed towards Lily, and how Fred was in engaged in fight at Lily's other side. Simon and Mark where both lying on the ground, not moving. Ash and Scorpius had been cornered, four death demons backing them towards the wall. Alexis made her decision as Fred went to the ground.

"Hey, how come you always attack in groups?" Alexis called out mockingly as she hit the ground in her human form, wand directly at a death demon. It spun around in surprise and she found herself face to face with Dragomir.

"Aaah, the Malfoy girl, pleasure to meet you again" Suddenly another death demon cast a body bind spell on James, who staggered. Alexis quickly moved in front of Lily, as Ash and Scorpius slid up beside her. They where the only ones left standing. Four against a growing group of death demons, Dragomir where laughing menacingly.

"You don't think you actually have a chance do you? We've already gotten rid of all your teachers and friends, there is no one to save you"

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius shouted angrily, as Alexis fell to her knees next to Fred. He opened his eyes slowly.

"What's going on?"

"Take James and Lily, and run" She ordered in a whisper, watching James fight against the curse a few feet away.

"Dragomir, get down to business" A cold voice suddenly called, and Alexis felt a chill go down her spine. Lucius. She stood up with an arm around Fred, pointing her wand towards the death demons.

"Oh hello grandfather, how are you doing?" She said, concealing her fear as she let go of Fred next to James and Lily. The two siblings watching in fear as she stepped up beside Ash and Scorpius again.

"You watch your mouth, you are greatly disadvantaged in both number and skills" Lucius laughed darkly, and Alexis counted to seven death demons.

"Don't come any closer!" Scorpius pointed his wand towards Lucius as he took a few steps towards them. And their grandfather let out a hollow laugh.

"Put the wand away boy, or are you going to curse your own grandfather?"

"You are in no way important to me, I wish dad would have killed you when he had the chance" Scorpius answered simply, and Alexis saw Lucius wince.

"Speaking of your parents, where is your precious Serpens Order when you need them?" Lucius pretended to be looking around, and Alexis only saw a few other pairs of fighters standing, the rest of the students had gotten away. McGonagall where dueling three death demons at the same time. But Alexis knew she wouldn't be able to hold them off for very long, since they where vampires.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Scorpius repeated through gritted teeth, and Alexis glanced back to see that James had been released, and where hovering in front of Lily, not carrying his wand.

"Simple, where here for your sister"

"What?" Alexis tried not to back away, as Dragomir started walking towards her.

"Let's just do it Lucius!" He sounded exited.

"You go ahead Dragomir" Lucius waved him away, and suddenly the air was full of lightening. Alexis deflected the curse, and let out a scream as Fred fell to the ground again, not being able to defend himself without his wand. James where trying to push Lily away, and Alexis didn't even have the time to shout out a warning as the curse came shooting towards him. For a short second their eyes met, then the curse collided with him.

"JAMES!"

Turning around for him was a big mistake, because she barely dodged another curse.

"Lily GO!" She shouted, but instead the younger girl raised her wand, and Alexis saw one of the death demons right behind her being thrown back. Lily had sent a stunning curse towards Lucius, who was fighting Scorpius.

How did this happen? Just the other day she'd thought everything was going to be alright, now her world was crashing into pieces.

"Alexis look out!"

Everything went black, and the last thing she saw was Dragomir's red eyes and smiling face.

…

"Alexis please wake up" A wailing noise slowly made it's way through Alexis subconscious. But it felt strangely foggy, and her body hurt, she just couldn't make out where the voice was coming from. She felt a pair of small hands wrapping around her shoulders, shaking her.

"Wake up!" The voice had cleared up, and Alexis forced her eyes open and found herself gazing into the read streamed face of Lily Potter. Her black hair pulled up in a messy bun, and her green eyes tinted strongly with read. The same eyes as James.

"Where is James? Where are we?" Alexis mumbled, pushing herself up on her elbows, and feeling the cold floor beneath her. She suddenly realized that she was in a dungeon, with high ceiling and slippery stone around them.

"I don't know, those people, they just attacked and they brought us here! You where unconscious and I thought you where dead and I didn't know what to do please do something Alexis!" Lily seemed to be on the brink of a breakdown, and Alexis gulped hardly as she put two and two together.

"The death demons? They kidnapped us?"

"I don't know, they where so strong and fast, and they had red eyes and both James and Fred where unconscious-"

"Are they still at school?"

"I think so, they only took us" Lily took a deep ragged breath, as if she was trying to compose herself. Alexis closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm herself. Her heart rate had sped up. This was a disaster, they couldn't have been captured! But they where in a bloody dungeon, and worse, Lily was with her. Little Lily who hadn't even turned fourteen yet, she wouldn't exactly be any help in a fight.

"We have to get away from here. Did you see where they took us?" She stood up unsteadily, ignoring the aching in her bones, she had to be strong in front of Lily.

"No they apparated us when they got outside from the wards around Hogwarts"

"Shit" Alexis cursed silently as she walked around the small room, feeling the walls, there was only a small window, thickly lined with steal bars. She wouldn't even be able to get through in her animagus form as an eagle.

"Who where those people Alexis? And why did they take us?" Lily had stood up to, following her around the room as Alexis spaced. They death demons had taken their wands, so they couldn't use magic to get away.

"Shhhh, someone's coming" Alexis put her finger against her lips as she heard creaking footsteps outside the thick wooden door. She pushed Lily behind her as it shoot open, and two figures stepped inside. Alexis gasped.

"Preston"

She couldn't help but stare, he looked completely different from himself. But his eyes weren't red, he wasn't a vampire.

"Hello Malfoy, long time no see" Preston didn't smirk or look at her with disdain, his face was completely impassive.

"I thought… I thought Lucifer killed you" Alexis breathed, as the other figure let his mask drop with a hollow laugh. Her grandfather looked at her with superior red eyes, his lean features wrinkling into a cruel smile. Lily drew ragged breaths behind Alexis.

"Lucifer doesn't kill those who fail him, he gives them another chance"

"Oh joy" Alexis replied sarcastically, and didn't even have the time to react before Lucius had wrapped his wand out, and pointed it towards her.

**Lily's Pov:**

She screamed as Alexis was thrown up against the wall, her body hitting the cold stone with a sound that made Lily's insides turn. Alexis slumped body fell to the floor as she panted, and looked back up at the man who was pointing his wand down at her. Lily knew it was Alexis grandfather, and the similarity was actually striking. But Lucius Malfoy scared the hell out of her, he almost seemed inhuman with those blood red eyes. Like the other people from the quidditch pitch, who where they? Why where they doing this?

"You are going to learn some respect young lady" Lucifer growled darkly, and Lily saw Alexis glaring up at him with fierce eyes.

"So do you"

Once again Alexis was pushed up against the wall, hitting her head heard and then slumping down. Lily let out a shrill scream of horror, and tried to grab the wand from Lucius, but a pair of strong arms caught her roughly around the waist. She desperately struggled against the young man, whom Alexis had called Preston.

"Try _again_" Lucius hissed, pressing his wand into Alexis neck, as Alexis tried to squirm away.

"Stop it please… don't hurt her-" Lily pleaded, and Lucius head whipped around, and his red eyes fell upon her.

"Ah, little Potter. Wonder what your father would say if he knew you where here"

"My father would kick all of your asses!" Lily screamed, as Preston's hands gripped tighter around her wrist. Lucius threw his head back and let out another icing laugh.

"Aaah, always so amusing. You'll be useful young lady, I knew it wasn't a mistake bringing you too. Having Harry Potter's only daughter gives you a certain position of power" Lucius had stepped over to her, and stopped just before her, Lily tried to ignore her beating heart. She was a Potter, she was not going to break down in front of this man, she couldn't do that to Alexis.

"Maybe we should send him a message, saying that you're here? But we'll need some sort of evidence won't we… maybe a finger would do… or a whole hand, what do you think Preston?" Lily once again let out a horrified scream and tried to wrench out of Preston's grip.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Alexis had hoisted herself up, and thrown herself between Lily and Lucius. And the two blonde Malfoys glared furiously at each other.

"You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name, just like your father"

"Grandfather, you're the only Malfoy who's still devoted to the dark arts"

"Ah, sounding exactly like your father, who was too much of a coward to kill me when he had the chance"

"I give you my word that it won't happen again" Alexis hissed through gritted teeth. "Now tell me what we are doing here?"

"The Potter girl is simply for power, the aurors won't attack if they know that we have her"

"And me?"

"You Alexis, assure us that the Serpens Order won't attack, since your father is the leader isn't he? And information, and last but not lest, Lucifer wants to kill you himself, after all the trouble you've caused him" Lucius grinned cruelly, and Lily saw Alexis wince uncomfortably.

"C'mon Preston, move it" Lucius gestured for Preston to release Lily, and she was pushed to the floor roughly as Lucius and Preston banged the door shut behind them, sending the cell into darkness again.

Lily didn't move from the floor, even though the cold went right through her clothes and made her shiver violently. She didn't even lift her chin from the floor as Alexis fell down beside her, blonde hair falling over Lily's face.

"Lily? Are you hurt?"

"We're doomed aren't we?"

"What? No Lily I'll get us out of here, they won't hurt you, you're too valuable to them"

"I don't understand anything" Lily slowly hoisted herself up, and the two girls leaned against the wall. Alexis where grimacing as if she where in pain and clutching her ribs.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked worriedly, and Alexis quickly let her hands fall.

"I'm fine"

"I don't understand anything…" Lily repeated, as silence fell, only to have something to say to keep from breaking down into sobs. The cell was almost completely covered in darkness, but she could feel Alexis sighing raggedly beside her.

"I guess you deserve to know"

"It's all connected isn't it?" Realization suddenly dawned on Lily, and she turned around to stare at Alexis silhouette. Her jaw was clenched and she was staring right ahead. Lily continued anyway. "Your scar, your parents disappearing and your own disappearances? It's all connected isn't it?"

"Yes it is"

Lily stared at her, was she finally going to know all the dark secrets of Alexis Malfoy? Her role model and almost sister.

"The people who kidnapped us are called Death Demons, they are followers of a dark wizard called Lucifer who want's to take control over the magic world."

"Like Voldemort?"

"Don't confuses him with Voldemort, they're nothing alike. Lucifer's followers joins him tog get eternal life"

"Eternal life?" Lily echoed.

"Lucifer is a vampire, and he's creating a new hierarchy based on his powers. A wizard or witch turned into a vampire become's stronger, faster and impossible to kill, even with the killing curse. He gives his most devoted followers eternal life by making them into vampires, like my grandfather"

"My father and uncle, they know something is going on, and they think it's your parents and some other people!" Lily exclaimed, afraid of the answer. Alexis laughed hollowly, and it reminded Lily of Lucius.

"Hah, they couldn't be more wrong. My father is a part of an organization called the Serpens Order, created by pureblood families to fight against Lucius"

"Why pureblood's?"

"Because we where the only one's to find out, they wanted us to join Lucifer, and when some of us refused, no longer believing in the old ways, we became enemies. The Serpens Order almost defeated him a few years ago, but it seems he came back"

"Oh Merlin… wait, your scar?"

"It was during the summer after my first year, they death demons and Lucius attacked us, and Lucifer bit me"

"You where so young…"

"Lucifer doesn't care"

"I can't believe my family thinks it's your parents who are evil, you're fighting against Lucifer!" Lily exclaimed, and Alexis rolled her eyes in the dark.

"History tends to get the better of people"

"Is that what happened to you and James?" Lily's voice was quiet. She'd never seen James that angry before, he'd practically been radiating with fury and it had been directed at Alexis, who'd been glaring back with equal force. But Lily had also heard James scream when the Death Demon took Alexis before he was stunned. Alexis was silent beside her for a while.

"Yes, that's what happened"

"I'm sure you'll get back together again" Lily leaned her head against Alexis shoulder.

"No Lily, we won't, there's just too much between us" Alexis said tiredly, and Lily decided to drop the subject.

"What do you think's going to happen to us?"

"I'm getting you out of here, I promise you that" Alexis voice sounded sure, and Lily nodded before falling asleep against Alexis shoulder.

…

Alexis fell asleep long after Lily's breath had gone steady, and when she did it was worried and full of nightmares. She had no idea what she was doing promising Lily that they'd get away. How the hell could she fight vampires without her wand? And she knew that she simply couldn't apparate out of the dungeon.

When small rays of sun started falling into the cell and Alexis knew it was morning again Lily started to wake up. And both of them shrugged away as far away from the door as possible when they heard footsteps coming. The door opened and Preston stepped in, his wand pointed towards them.

"Step away Malfoy" He pushed past her, and forward to Lily, who was shivering hard.

"What are you going to do to her? She doesn't know anything!" Alexis promptly blocked Preston's way, and he growled.

"Stupid girl, you haven't gotten any more brain since last time we met have you? Always too eager to get in the way"

"Take me instead, I know more then Lily" Alexis said calmly, and Preston considered her for a moment.

"Your loss Malfoy" He caught her wrist harshly, and pulled her towards the door. Lily screamed behind Alexis as the door fell shut behind them. Alexis was pushed forward so that Preston could walk behind her, pointing his wand between her shoulder blades. He led her up a long staircase, and into a large foyer, Alexis recognized the house. It was Avery Manor, Cimon's brothers house.

"Walk Malfoy!" Preston pushed her forward as she'd slowed down, and she turned around to glare at him, and he glared back. Soon they entered the large dining room, but the chairs and tables where pushed away. Lucius was standing in the middle of the room, his back against them.

"Didn't I tell you to bring the Potter girl?"

"Sir, she wouldn't have been any use, this one has more information" Preston pushed her down on the floor roughly. As Lucius turned around, looking at her with disgust.

"Maybe you're right, but next time Flint, you follow orders"

"Yes sir"

"Now leave us" Lucius ordered lazily, and Preston quickly shot the door behind him. Leaving Alexis alone on the floor glaring up with hatred towards her grandfather.

"I won't tell you anything"

"I'm sure you will. Have you ever been tortured before Alexis?" Lucius motioned for her to stand up, and she did it with great difficulty.

"No"

"Then maybe this well teach you a lesson, and how to become a true Malfoy"

"Screw you" Alexis said spat the words out, and Lucius red eyes blazed before he pointed the wand at her.

"_Crucio_"

Alexis fell to the floor clutching her head and screaming. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't scream no matter what he did to her, that she wouldn't give him the pleasure. But the pain was all consuming, she couldn't remember her life, she couldn't think of anything else, she could only feel the pain. Like a thousand knifes all over her body, every atom vibrating in hurt.

"Was it you who took my time-turner?" Lucius shouted, as he lifted the curse for a second. She panted violently, trying not to throw up from the unbelievable pain lingering.

"What time-turner?" She managed to press out, and Lucius growled.

"_Sectusempra!" _

Alexis screamed higher then she'd ever scream before, as she felt her arms, face and stomach slice up. Her uniform was soaked in blood as she looked down in horror, gasping in pain.

"What did you use it for?" Lucius screamed at her. "I can do this forever! Cut you up and then heal you again!"

"You don't seem to have a very interesting life then" Alexis groaned into the floor, clutching her stomach and starting to drift away due to the blood loss.

"_Vulnera Sanetur_" Lucius mumbled icily, and the pain eased away. "If you want to do it the hard way, it's fine for me"

**Lily's Pov:**

Lily had never heard Alexis scream, and the heartbreaking voice that went straight through the stone ceiling made her blood turn cold. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her arms, rocking back and fort. That would have been her, if Alexis hadn't stepped between.

The screaming went on for too long, and she tried to keep the sound out by covering her ears. And after every scream the sick feeling in her stomach grew. She barely dared to hope it was over when the screams started to fade away.

She shrugged away as the door burst open, and Preston came carrying Alexis. Her body was rigid and he carelessly dropped her on the floor and left, not even looking at Lily. As soon as the door closed again she dashed over to Alexis side.

"Alex can you hear me? Please don't be dead please don't be-"

"I'm not dead Lily" A faint groan came from Alexis, and Lily almost felt like crying in relief.

"I heard the screams, what did they do to you?"

"Oh just the usual" Alexis sat up against the wall, and Lily gasped as she looked at her bloodied clothes. Alexis looked down, as if she noticed it first now.

"Oh, they've healed the wounds, so it's old"

"What?"

"C'mon Lily, common torture, make wounds, heal wounds, make wounds, heal wounds-"

"I get it I get it" Lily interrupted Alexis, who was pale as a sheet, with a thick layer of sweat over her face.

"Next time don't defend me"

"There won't be a next time" Alexis said, looking up at the ceiling.

"What?"

"I have a plan"

…

The next day Lily stood pressed up against the corner, as far away from the door as possible, exactly as Alexis had ordered her. Alexis stood beside the door, listening for sounds.

"I don't get what we are doing-"

"Shhhh, just stay there Lily!" Alexis snapped, and Lily closed her mouth as they heard the lock click. A second later Preston stepped through, scanning the room. His eyes narrowed into slits as he couldn't find Alexis somewhere since she was hidden behind the door.

"Where is the Malfoy girl?"

"I dunno" Lily said innocently, as he paced towards her, she brought her hands up to cover her face and waited for the impact.

But there wasn't any, instead a strange shriek sounded through the cell followed by a strange flapping sound and then Preston's muffled yell. Lily looked up and shocked shrugged away as she saw an eagle attacking Preston, who'd fallen to the floor. The eagle picked him in the face, and he furiously tried to push it away. Lily was crestfallen, where did the eagle come from?

Suddenly the eagle snapped away from Preston who'd rolled around and buried his face against the floor, and Lily saw Preston's wand in it's beak before closing her eyes in confusion.

When she opened them again the eagle was gone, and instead Alexis was hovered over Preston, pointing his own wand against him while panting hard.

"_Imperio" _Alexis said steadily, and Lily watched in shock as Preston's face turned blank.

"Alexis that's an unforgivable!" She shrieked as Preston stood up before them, and Alexis glared at her.

"So?"

"What is happening down there?" A voice sounded outside the room, and Alexis's eyes widened.

"Take Lily to Malfoy Manor, and protect her with your own life!" Alexis ordered while pointing the wand at Preston, he nodded while staring blankly ahead.

"Go now!" Alexis handed the wand to Preston, who grabbed Lily's hand.

"NO! ALEXIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, as Preston had scooped her up in his arms, and busted out of the cell. A man was hovering in the doorway t the end of the staircase, and Lily tried to squirm away from Preston to look back at Alexis. But when she finally managed a look over his shoulder she wasn't there, but as she heard a swishing sound over her head she looked up. And once again the eagle soared past her, and right into the face of the man at the top of the stairs just before he was about to fire a curse at her and Preston. The man went down with a scream, and Preston ran right past him, into the foyer.

"STOP! WE HAVE TO GET ALEXIS, I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" Lily hammered Preston in the chest to no use, his blank eyes didn't even turn towards her.

"My orders are to save you" He simply answered, before letting her down and only keeping one arm around her waist. She desperately struggled against him as he raised his wand, and then she felt the familiar tug under her navel as everything became blurred.

**AN: Awmagaaad, you gave such nice reviews to my last chapter I went all warm inside. Don't make me become all touchy! Ah, kidding. **

**I'm a little busy right now, since I'm trying to plan the seventh year, I have the beginning and the end and all the important things, now I just have to tie it together and so on in a good way. I want the last year to be awesome!**

**To my beloved minions (yes, I intend to keep that nickname on my reviewers) **

**KiwiOfTheLemons** - (Hm, I know I'm mean, but it would be too boring if they stayed together)

**The Magic of the Night** - (Thank you so much! That makes me want to continue writing :D)

**sweetcherrypie007 **- (Ah, maybe you're a seer? Well, now I've updated^^)

OpenYourEyes21 - (Thankyou, you don't know how much I love hearing that 3)

**whatthedevil'sgoingon13** - (It makes me glad to hear, I always want them to seem realistic in my fic, you know, due to their backgrounds and the circumstances)

**Razbash **- (I've got a _whole _year left! But a good year;) Anyway, then there is going to be a short part 3 too, if you want to read it^^)

**Xela White** - (Welcome young minion;) Hope you stay until the end)


	36. One Last Breath

-1The Serpens Order

Chapter 36

One Last Breath

_Previously: _

"_STOP! WE HAVE TO GET ALEXIS, I ORDER YOU TO STOP!__"__ Lily hammered Preston in the chest to no use, his blank eyes didn__'__t even turn towards her. _

"_My orders are to save you" He simply answered, before letting her down and only keeping one arm around her waist. She desperately struggled against him as he raised his wand, and then she felt the familiar tug under her navel as everything became blurred._

_Two Days earlier..._

**James Pov:**

He awoke with a groan, and blinked in the bright light. At first he didn't know where he was, but then he recognized the pale white ceiling of the infirmary. What the hell was he doing in the infirmary? The only thing he could remember was playing quidditch, and then...

He shot up with a gasp, Alexis had fallen off her broom, he'd seen her falling. It had been exactly like last time, he'd been to far away. But then she hadn't hit the ground, she'd transformed... into and eagle. And then those shapes had turned up, and he'd recognized Lucius, Alexis grandfather and it had all been very confusing. He remembered trying to protect Lily, and Alexis being stunned, Fred laying on the ground and Scorpius fighting his grandfather.

"Alexis" He breathed out into nowhere, and suddenly there was noises around him, and someone wrapped her arms around him.

"James oh thank Merlin" He recognized his mothers voice, and then his father leaned over on the bed he was lying on.

"James are you okay?"

"What's happening? What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion, pushing his mother away to look around. The infirmary wasn't empty as usual, but pretty crowded. Around his bed where his mother, father and Albus. James saw that his mother's eyes where red from crying, and narrowed his eyes in worry. Beside him on the bed lay Fred, his family around him, and further down he saw the rest of the team that had been hurt, and some teachers lay there too. But his eyes focused on the huddle furthest away from them in the corner, there was Alexis parents, her brother, Montague, the Zabini girl and Nott.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely, afraid of the answer. His father looked heartbroken, black air unruly, glasses askew and unshaven, it looked like he was being eaten by worry. His own worries grew stronger as no one answered him.

"WHAT HAPPENES FOR MERLIN'S SAKE?"

"They took Lily" His mother sobbed next to him, and James felt his heart sink.

"And Alexis" Fred added from the bed beside, where Roxanne was crying into her mothers side. James felt the world starting to spin around him. Not Alexis, not Lily, why?

"Then what the fuck are you doing here? Why aren't you saving them! He bellowed, and Albus head finally snapped up as his mother shrugged back at his sudden outburst. Fred sat up on the bed beside him, his face totally lacking emotion.

"James, we don't know anything about these people, no one does"

"They do" James nodded towards Alexis family in the corner.

"What?" His father turned sharply to him.

"They probably know what's going on, since Lucius Malfoy was one of the men attacking"

"This changes things" His father growled darkly, and got up from his chair, and started walking towards the Malfoy's. James didn't waste any time following his father, and he heard Fred following him.

"Wait Harry what are you doing?" His mother shouted worryingly, as Alexis father turned around in surprise when Harry got closer.

"Potter"

"Where the fuck is my daughter Malfoy?" Within seconds Draco was pushed up against the wall by Harry, and Alexis mother let out a loud cry.

"What is going on here! Mr. Potter release Mr. Malfoy, I expected more from the head Auror!" McGonagall barked, as everybody froze, and turned around towards the intimidating woman. Harry slowly let go of Draco's collar and stepped away one step.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but this is ministry business" Harry excused himself

"Ministry my ass" Draco said darkly.

"You shut up Malfoy! You know where they took my daughter!"

"How should I know?"

"I saw Lucius!" James shouted, stepping up beside his father. Draco Malfoy glared at both of them.

"I have no idea where they are, do you really think I would be sitting here then? And if I had something to do with it, why would my son be hurt!" Draco furiously pushed past them and gestured towards Scorpius laying on a bed, still unconscious. Alexis mother sat beside him, holding his hand tightly and glaring at them. Ginny caught Harry's hand.

"Calm down, we're all in the same situation here"

"Listen to her, I think you need to take this discussion elsewhere, people are scared and you aren't making it any better. All students that weren't hurt have gone home, and as soon as you are free to leave consider the term over, the ministry and the Aurors have some things to sort out" McGonagall gave Harry a meaningful look, that he didn't seem to notice, since he and Draco where glaring furiously at each other.

"Let's take this outside" Harry said to Draco.

"There is nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is!" James couldn't take it any more, and pushed his father away to glare at Alexis father. "I know Alexis has been hiding something? Why does she have a vampire bite mark on her wrist? Why did she go back in time? I think we deserve to know now! Since my sister also has been dragged into it!" James growled, and Draco's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?"

"I know that too" Fred chimed in.

"Me too" Albus joined in.

"And me" Roxanne blushed slightly, and the adults stared at their kids.

"It's my fault. I told them" The Zabini girl suddenly spoke up, from where she was sitting on the edge of Scorpius bed.

"We were in on it too" Montague gestured towards Scorpius as Nott nodded. James eyes widened, where they helping them?

"Why would you do that?" Draco bellowed angrily.

"Because they where just as worried about Alexis as we where!" The girl screeched, so that Scorpius stirred.

"Alexis, they took Alexis" He mumbled incoherently, and the Malfoy's, Nott, Montague and Zabini darted to the bed. James and Fred glanced between each other.

"I think I need to have a talk with Mr. Malfoy" His father mumbled.

"I think we all need to talk to each other Harry" His mother said sternly, and James nodded together with the other teens. This time James wouldn't let it slip, this time he had to know.

"Where can we speak in private?" Harry asked McGonagall who roller her eyes.

"This is a deserted school Harry, just pick an empty classroom"

After much arguing and Scorpius had awoken properly the Potter's, The Malfoy's and the Weasley's gathered in a nearby classroom. Zabini, Montague and Nott where there too. James had ignored the questioning glances he'd been getting from his parents, and kept his gaze steady on Alexis parents. He wanted answers.

"Okay so we're are alone, no tell us what the hell has been going on!" He bellowed, and his father put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You really sure you care? Didn't you and Alexis have fight just before the game?" Montague sneered at him, and James balled his hands into fists.

"Shut up Ash, it's not only about Alexis, the Potter kid where also kidnapped, for some reason" Zabini gave Montague a scuff.

"Depends on you Potter, ready to leave the past behind and listen to what I have to say?" Draco directed the question at Harry, and James gave his father a reprimanding glance.

"We'll listen, for our daughter" His mother answered instead.

"Our daughters where kidnapped by a group of people called death demons, followers of a dark wizard named Lucifer"

"WHAT?" James and Fred shouted simultaneously, and James saw how Alexis mother had turned away, trying to hide tears.

"And why did they do that? What did Lily have to do with any of that?" Harry shouted angrily.

"WE DON'T KNOW! DON'T YOU THINK I', FREAKING OUT THAT MY _FATHER_ HAS MY DAUGHTER? HE'S A FREAKING MANIAC!" Draco bellowed, and everybody shrugged back, and James saw Scorpius strained expression. They where all afraid, and if Alexis was in real danger, that meant that Lily was too.

"And how can we be sure you aren't involved in this?" George asked suspiciously.

"Of course you would think that, the ministry has been hinting towards the aurors that it's us the whole time aren't they? But the truth is that I'm the leader of an organization called the Serpens Order formed to fight Lucius" Draco said coldly.

"And how come only you know about it? And not anyone else! I'm the head auror for Merlin's sake!"

"Because we're purebloods, we we're asked to join, we declined, and thus we had to start fighting them! We managed to get rid of Lucifer a few years ago, thanks to Alexis actually, but now he's back"

"Then why don't you just kill him!"

"We can't, he's immortal"

"What?"

"Lucifer and his followers are vampire's, that why they're called death demons, they're practically impossible to kill."

"I don't understand how we coudn't know any of this" Harry prompted.

"Because Lucifer has infiltrated the ministry, to what extent we don't know but enough to point the suspicion against the Order"

"So all this time... we've been chasing the wrong persons?" Harry stuttered, and James looked up at his dad. He'd never seen his dad stutter in his whole life, he was Harry Potter.

"Her scar... where did she get it?" James asked.

"Lucifer bit her, a few years ago" Draco responded icily, and James felt his insides wrench. This was what Alexis had been hiding from him all this years. And he'd thought her family was devoted to the dark arts. Merlin he was the worlds greatest ass. He'd driven away the girl he loved and now she was kidnapped.

"We have to save them" He breathed. He'd promised himself that he'd let no one hurt Alexis, and he'd already broken that promise.

"Oh you don't say?" Scorpius snapped, but James ignored him.

"I want to join the Serpens Order"

Silence.

"Come again?" Draco said surprised, as everyone stared at James in shock.

"You heard me, I want to join the Serpens Order to save my sister and Alexis"

"Me too" Fred stepped up beside him, and James thankfully looked over at his best friend, who nodded in return.

"What are you doing?" Ginny ran up beside him, looking dumbstruck.

"I'm seventeen, I can do what I want, and I want to save Lily and Alexis. Seems like the best way to do that is to join them"

"But-"

"Dad, are you going to let Lily suffer for your old prejudices, just this once we have to work together"

"I agree with James, and I know Rose would too" Albus said.

"Me too!" Once again Roxanne piped up.

"We don't need your help" Draco said icily, and the Zabini girl groaned.

"Oh for merlin's sake, just let them join, I know we can trust them, they'll do it for Lily and Alexis!"

"Dad, Estelle's right" Scorpius agreed with his girlfriend, and James surprised looked at him, Scorpius nodded back.

"I think we should let them join Draco, they don't want to loose their daughter and we are their biggest chance" Alexis mother said softly, and Ginny suddenly nodded.

"Then I'm joining too"

"_Ginny_!" Harry and George exclaimed.

"Hey, it's my daughter and if someone hurts her that son of a bitch is going to regret it"

"My thoughts exactly" Alexis mother said darkly.

"It's up to you then Potter? Care to leave the past behind?" Draco said, his tone only a little mocking. Everyone looked at James father who seemed torn.

"Okay we'll work together"

_One day earlier..._

**Harry's Pov:**

If it was something Harry thought he'd never do it was sitting in the Malfoy's large dining room, after having spent the previous night there. He'd been surprised by the extent of the Serpens Order, all day there had been members dropping in, and not only purebloods, there was a werewolf and a seer to.

But that was not what was important now, what was important was that his daughter had been kidnapped. And judging from what he knew of Lucius and the death demons they woudn't keep from hurting her just because she was a kid. He'd never felt so completely useless in his whole life, he was the head auror and all he could do was sit here and listen to what the Serpens Order told him.

And the stories, that these people had been knowing that there was a war for all this time, and playing a great part in it. He felt so incredibly stupid for accusing the wrong people all this time.

"So you're saying that there is _nothing_ we can do?" James growled from beside him, glaring at Mr. Montague who had been talking.

"If you have a plan boy please share it with the rest of us! We have no clues whatsoever!"

"Lucifer would have contacted us by know if he wanted money for the Potter girl" Draco spoke into the table, his head in his hands. Harry didn't even respond, because at this moment he and Draco where in the exact same position, feeling scared, furious and useless.

"But we have to do something!" James had stood up, and Harry didn't even bother to make his son calm down. James was taking this harder then anyone else. Harry thought it might be because James was the one who knew both of them best, truth to be told Harry could only think of Lily.

"Oh shut up Potter, your sister is probably going to be okay! Alexis will protect her" Scorpius snapped to his son, and left the room. James looked dumbstruck.

"What did he mean by that?" Fred asked in his place. Both James and Fred had insisted on joining the Order, and they couldn't be stopped since they where seventeen. But Harry hadn't let Albus come, and he was at the beach house together with the others, except Ginny who was here with him.

"That Alexis will do everything in her power to protect Lily, since she's so incredibly stupid" Montague's son groaned, and followed Scorpius out. Harry looked over at Alexis mother, the woman had barely spoken the last day. Her expression reminded him much of Ginny, who was currently leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe that there's nothing we can do, you have that vampire killing curse right? Let's just attack!" James shouted angrily.

"WE DON'T HAVE THE LOCATION!" Draco bellowed, and Harry quickly dragged his son down sitting, worrying that he'd have to break his son and old enemy up from a fight if he didn't .

"This is going nowhere" James shrugged out of his grip, and stiffly walked away. Harry looked after him together with Ginny. Ginny had stopped crying as the determination and anger kicked in, but the hopelessness that they both felt right now made him want to cry. He'd never been so afraid in all his time as an auror, he'd never had his family in danger.

He defeated Voldemort, but missed a war going on, and now his own daughter had to suffer the consequences of his ignorance and stupidity.

…

**James Pov:**

He couldn't stand it, not being able to do anything. All this time he'd wanted to know Alexis secrets, and now when he did, he would take it all away to turn back time and save her and Lily. The two people he wanted to protect more then anything and he'd _failed. _

James just coudn't believe that Alexis had been fighting against Lucifer since she was eleven, and that she'd never asked for his help. She'd wanted to protect him and Fred, but he wanted to protect her! Why did she have to be so stubborn? If she hadn't been so stubborn they never would have fought, and his last words to her woudn't have been in a fight.

Oh god, what if he lost her? And she'd never know that he'd love her no matter what her name was.

It was all too much, James dashed through the front door, and out on the Malfoys yard, looking out over the hill. At this place Alexis had been bitten by Lucifer, and he hadn't been there to save her. He wouldn't let that happen again, he was going to save his sister and the girl he loved. But he didn't know _how_.

He turned around sharply, and walked into the manor again, striding aimlessly just to have something to do, moving made it a little bit easier to push the fear and anger away. But only a little. After a while he found himself staring at a white door, labeled with the name '_Alexis Malfoy' _

James wasn't really sure how long he stood there staring at the door, before finally pushing it open. The room was elegant, with a strange combination of objects and colors. Her bed covers where in an emerald green color, while there hung a Gryffindor poster above it, beside that a poster of the Holyhead Harpies. There was mahogany desk by the window, almost empty except for a few books and letters. He caught sight of one that seemed familiar to him, and was met by his own handwriting as he picket it up. He remembered writing the letter in third year, begging Alexis to come visiting the beach house, and she'd been incredibly nervous about meeting his family.

He threw the letter away. He didn't want to think about it. Above the desk hung a picture of the Malfoy crest, and for some reason that felt so much like Alexis that he could barely stand anymore. He staggered over and sunk down on the bed, letting his head sink into his hands, his body shaking.

"What happened between you two?" A voice asked from the doorway, and James quickly wiped his hand over his face.

"What do you mean?" He answered Scorpius, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Before the match, Alexis was furious and hurt, I could see it"

"We broke up" James voice broke.

"If it had only been that she woudn't have reacted that hard"

"We broke it all up, our friendship and everything"

"Why?"

"Because... Because of all _this!_ My last words to her where _'Well then, we__'__re over Malfoy' _for fuck's sake!" James screamed.

"Oh"

"Do you know how that feels? Loosing the two girls who means most to you?"

"She's my sister Potter"

James didn't answer.

"I... where you serious? In your relationship? Was it serious?" Scorpius took a few hesitant steps into the room, contemplating James, who was too tired to care.

"Of course I where, I love her"

"You what?"

"Love her. Is that really so strange? The biggest mistake of my life was letting her go, and now I might not be able to make it right"

"We'll save them"

"We have to" James said, turning away. He heard Scorpius walking back towards the door, but then there was a pause.

"She's a natural liar Potter, you'll never be able to change that"

James didn't move for what felt like an eternity, and finally he fell asleep from exhaustion on the green covers.

_Today:_

**Lily's Pov:**

Preston's grip around her waist where so hard that it almost hurt, and the moment the darkness started to lighten up she pushed away from him as hard as possible. She found herself thrown right into the grass, getting it in her nose and mouth. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably and the only thing that kept her from throwing up was the thought of Alexis, still in danger.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE HER?" She yelled at Preston, who didn't seem to notice her., just staring blankly ahead. She got up unsteadily and ran over to him, starting to hammer him in the chest, tears falling from her eyes.

"We left her... she's still there and I left her..." The tears made her choke on her own words, and she fell to the ground again, hands covering her eyes and sobbing hardly. She didn't notice Preston's gaze clearing up, as she looked around in confusion.

"Whet the hell? What am I doing... oh that bitch!" Lily's head snapped up and saw that Preston was looking between the large manor behind them, that she hadn't noticed before, and her. Lily suddenly realized that she was completely defenseless without her wand.

"HELP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, scrambling to her feet, as Preston leaped at her.

"Shut up" He caught her around the waist again, and covered her mouth with his hand. The front door suddenly burst open, and a man that Lily didn't recognize toppled out.

"What the- who are you?"

"Move and I'll kill her!" Preston pointed his wand towards her neck, and she winched involuntarily, trying to stop crying.

"They have Alexis, please save her!" She managed to scream, and the man's eyes widened in realization. At the same time as Alexis brother burst out, their eyes locking for a moment.

"STUPEFY!"

Preston's grip around her waist disappeared, as Scorpius curse hit him in the chest above her shoulder, once again she fell to the ground, as Scorpius crouched down beside her, looking crazy.

"WHERE IS ALEXIS, WHY AREN'T SHE WITH YOU?" He gripped her shoulders so hard that it hurt, but she couldn't speak between her sobs.

"She... she's...s..still there, you've g- got to save her" She managed to press out, as the other man knelt down beside her, and Scorpius let go of her, turning his back against her and growling in anger. After a bunch of people came through the front door, attracted by the sound, someone re-stunned Preston. Lily heard people screaming her name, people screaming Alexis name, and then people wrapping their arms around her, and then she passed out.

**Harry's Pov:**

He and Ginny heard the screams from outside, and exchanged a glance before hurrying to the door. The sight that met him made him happy and afraid at the same time. It was Lily, his Lily. But she wasn't moving.

"MOVE AWAY!" He and Ginny pushed away the other people roughly, not looking to see who they where, and fell on their knees next to their daughter.

"She's breathing" Ginny smiled up at him, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the unconscious Lily. Harry had never been that relieved in his whole life. Lily was alive, and she was safe.

He scooped Lily's fragile form in his arms, feeling calmness wash over him, now he could protect her. Ginny stayed by his side, clutching Lily's hand as they made their way back to the house, not caring that people where trying to talk to them. The moment they stepped through the door James came dashing down the stairs, looking like he'd been sleeping. His eyes widened in shock at Lily's form.

"Is she-?"

"She's okay" Ginny pulled James into a tight hug, and Harry saw tears blazing in his son's eyes, before he let Ginny go and moved over to Lily. Harry smiled at him, and James grinned crookedly, before his smile dropped.

"Isn't Alexis with her?"

"Move away!" Draco's voice sounded through the hall, and he came through the door together with Zabini, and they where dragging a young man behind them. Harry thought he seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place him. James eyes widened in shock.

"Preston?"

"He's stunned, but it's that damn bastard okay" Draco growled. And Harry recognized the man, he was the one from when James had been a first year when he got called to the headmistress office together with Alexis and her parents.

"He's a death demon? What's he doing here? Where is Alexis?" James stumbled over his worlds, as Draco and Zabini pushed the unconscious Preston into an empty room, and locked the door.

"I came onto the yard and found him holding her, I don't know why, you ask your sister" Montague said to James, who narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. By now the hallway was filled with people from the Order.

"Wake her up!" Astoria Malfoy rushed over to them, followed by Scorpius. Harry instinctively shrugged away with his daughter." I want to now where my daughter is!" Astoria wailed, and Harry felt Lily cringe in his arms.

"Alexis... we can't leave her..." She mumbled incoherently, as James, Fred and Alexis family pressed closer. Suddenly Lily's eyelids fluttered open.

"We have to save her" She cringed out of his arms, and almost fell over as her feet hit the floor but James caught her.

"Lily what happened, why was Preston with you? Where is Alexis?" James grasped his sister's arms tightly, as she looked to be on the verge of panicking.

"Alexis- she imperiused Preston! And ordered him to take me here! I couldn't stop him and I left her! She's still there alone oh god we have to save her-"

"Shhh Lily, where?"

"I don't know we where in some sort of cellar and-"

"Take it from the beginning dear, and slowly" Ginny said to her daughter, and Lily took a deep breath before nodding.

"Alexis attacked Preston when he came into the cellar, I don't know how she did it but she was an eagle! And then she took his wand, and imperiused him, and ordered him to take me here and protect me. I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't listen, and then we broke out, and Alexis is still there and she's in so much pain!"

"What?"

"They're torturing her, it was so awful, you didn't hear the screams! And it should have been me, she said that Preston should take her instead of me!" Lily broke into hard sobs again, and Ginny wrapped her arms around her. James and Fred looked crestfallen, as if someone just struck them hard, while Alexis family didn't move.

"Flint knows where she is!" Draco pushed past them, and into the room where he'd just thrown in Preston. Everyone waited in silence until he came out.

"He won't tell me, and he was prepared so I couldn't imperio him"

"Oh move it!" James pushed past Draco, and Harry didn't have the time to stop his son before he locked the door behind him. Ginny and Harry exchanged worried glances as they all waited again, everyone looking angry and scared. James was only in there for a few seconds and when he came out, Harry barely recognized him. There was a dark aura of determination around his son that he hadn't seen before, all traces of the troublemaking boy he usually was where gone.

"Avery Manor"

"How did you-?" Draco started.

"Seems like I'm going to meet my uncle" Percival said darkly, and Harry saw Sameera looking worriedly at him. He got really confused by the fact that families where parted on different sides in this war.

"Do you know where it is?" James asked Percival urgently, and the young man nodded.

"Of course"

"Then we're going, NOW!"

"Don't we need a plan?" Sameera exclaimed "I can't see anything"

"We don't have time for a plan damn it!" Draco growled, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm going with you" Lily tugged at Harry's arm, and he looked down at his daughter.

"No"

"But she-"

"No"

"But Alexis-"

"Alexis wouldn't want you putting yourself in danger right after she went through all the trouble of saving you" Harry pushed Lily towards Ginny, who wrapped her arms around their daughter. Harry turned to look at James and Fred, both with looks of cold determination on their faces. Harry had never really understood the band between the three of them, but he was beginning to think that it was somehow alike the friendship he felt with Ron and Hermione. And he too was feeling angry, and guilty. He hadn't believed Alexis, even if he should have, and she'd still saved Lily. He'd have to save Alexis, he had to.

**James Pov:**

He felt Percival's hand release it's grip around his arm when a house materialized in front of them. It reminded him strongly of Malfoy Manor.

"They'll probably be guards outside and inside, when Flint disappeared" Draco said in a low voice beside James. They had all arrived now, the Serpens Order, but James was barely aware of the people behind him. He knew that Fred where there somewhere, and his father, and Scorpius and Ash and the girl that he'd learned was Estelle.

Suddenly a heartbreaking scream cut through the night air, and everyone flinched. It was Alexis. James had never heard Alexis scream, it was full of horror and pain. Everyone moved at the same time, throwing away all thoughts of a plan.

He banged through the door together with Draco and Fred, and that's when he encountered the first Death Demon. He recognized the man from the quidditch pitch. The man that had been talking to Alexis.

"Move, his mine!" Isidore pushed past them, throwing a hex towards the death demon with so much force that he staggered backwards. Estelle screamed at him from somewhere behind.

"I'll help him, keep moving!" Ash shouted to them, but James had already kept going, he didn't care about killing death demons, he just wanted to find Alexis.

"ALEX!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, there was no point in trying to stay hidden now. Another dark figure rounded the corner, cutting of their way. James narrowed his eyes, as Alexis father took a deep breath behind him.

"Move Lucius" The voice was so cold that James would have shivered, if he hadn't felt as much hate for the man as Draco.

"My son, you shouldn't talk like that to your father"

"You're not my father. You stopped being my father the moment you hurt Alexis. Tell me where she is!"

"You'll have to find out for yourself"

"_Lumine Ignis!" _Scorpius shouted from behind his father, and Lucius crouched down towards the floor, his clothing on fire.

"TELL US WHERE SHE IS!"

"No"

"I know the spell, I won't hesitate to use it" James stepped closer to the vampire crouching on the floor, pointing his wand at him.

"If you kill me you won't know where she is"

"Keep looking, I'll take car of him" Fred said through gritted teeth, and Scorpius stepped up beside him.

"I know my grandfather, I'll help you" Scorpius nodded to Fred "Now go find Alexis!" He shouted at James and Draco, who didn't need to be told twice. They set off down the corridor.

James kept shouting her name over and over again, until he got an answer.

"She's in the basement" Draco panted from beside him and slammed a door open revealing a staircase going down. James pushed past him quickly, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. He felt like his chest was about to explode, it hurt so much. What if she wasn't alive? What if they where too late? He wouldn't survive that.

He kicked a door open, leading into a clammy dungeon, and then his heart stopped beating altogether.

He didn't hurt, he wasn't afraid, he just didn't feel anything at all, it was like everything that ever mattered to him had died away.

"NO!" Draco let out a scream beside him that James never would have thought a grown man could make, but James felt like screaming himself. He wanted to rush over, to shake life into her body, but he couldn't move.

She lay completely still, her skin ghostly pale with a thick layer of sweat, her eyes where closed and her almost white lips where parted slightly. Her hair was tangled, spread out around her like a halo, making her look like she was out of this world. And she wasn't moving, her face was completely still with no emotion whatsoever. And as Draco kneeled down beside his daughter, James just coudn't make himself move, he just stood there. He'd been to late, he'd failed her.

"She's breathing" Draco's voice was raspy with tears, but James head snapped up, not believing what he'd just heard.

"What?" He could finally move his feet, and rushed forward to crouch down beside her, grabbing her face between his hands. Her lips parted slowly for every time she drew a new breath, and something seemed to break inside him.

"She's alive"

"Not for long, we have to get her to S:t Mungos" Draco's voice was stiff, as James stared down at Alexis. Once again the fear gripped hold of him as he grabbed her wrist. The pulse was becoming slower and slower, as if she was fighting for her last breath. She wasn't alive, she wad dying.

He scooped her up in his arms before Draco could, and pressed her as close to him he could without hurting her. Draco grabbed his arm, and they apparated.

The moment they got to the Hospital Alexis was taken from his arms, and into a room. He tried to follow, but was pushed out together with her father, and they where ordered to wait. It was the most absurd thing James had heard in his entire life. Alexis was dying and he'd have to _wait_?

But there was nothing he could do as healers ran into the room, and he and Draco stood dumbstruck. What do you do when the girl you love are dying right in front of you?

Apparently you wait.

He waited.

**AN: My last chapter got 11 reviews! Do you know how happy that makes me? It makes me this *holding my hands as far away from each other as I can manage* happy! Thankyouthankyouthanykou!**

**Now, this is the end of their sixth year and I leave you with a cliffhanger. What do you think will happen…..? **

**Also, this is the first chapter I've written without any Alexis Pov in it at all. **

**Answers and random thanks to my lovely minions:**

**ciccia96** - (Thanks!)

**peygoodwin** - (Yay you're back!)

**Edwardlvr2317** - (Updating and thanks!)

**The Magic of the Night** - (I know I'm so evil…. But it brightens my day to know it brightens your day : ) )

**ashrachellexx **- (Can't hear that enough, thank you)

**a narwhal **- (Wow, thank you so much, it warms my heart)

**Libby** - (That's quite an accomplishment, glad that you took the time)  
**Shady Til I Die** - (I know, but I'm wondering about making Alexis and Harry do some bonding, I mean she _has_ saved his daughters life and everything…)  
**Razbash** - (Thankyou! I'm glad to hear that, because I can't wait to write it)

**KiwiOfTheLemons** - (I love to hear that so much, thanks!)

**OpenYourEyes21** - (Yeah I know:/ But thanks anyway. I'm glad that you enjoy being a minion, because I like having minions^^) 


	37. What Doesn't Kill You

-1The Serpens Order

Chapter 37

What Doesn't Kill You

"_If I told you the truth I wouldn't be lying, and lying is what I do best" - Alexis Malfoy_

**James Pov:**

James didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, head in his hands and staring down at the white floor. Draco was sitting in the chair beside him, looking exactly the same. He might have been there for days, or it might have been minutes. Without Alexis he lost all track of time.

After some time people started showing up, Fred was the first, he had a severe concussion but refused to let the healers take care of it as long as they didn't know if Alexis was going to survive or not. Then Scorpius turned up, together with a wounded Ash and a crying Estelle. James didn't ask them what was wrong.

Then his parents and Lily came, Lily sat down beside him and took his hand, James didn't even glance at her.

When Alexis mother came together with Mr. Montague James couldn't help but hear the news. Isidore Nott and his mother had been killed. James didn't care.

The door to Alexis room didn't open, even though the all stared at it. Fred had phased up and down the corridor until he fell over, and Ginny had forced him to get healed. James saw his father's strangled expression, he knew he felt guilty, but it was nothing against the guilt James felt.

Alexis was dying only a few feet away from him, he could just stand up and walk over to the door and force himself in. But they'd told him to wait.

It was dark outside when the door finally opened again, and a green clad healer stepped out, James tried not to look at the blood on his shirt.

"How is she?" Everyone shot up immediately, and the healer took a deep breath.

"She's recovering"

James had never felt so relieved in his whole life, a stone had lifted from his chest. Alexis was alive, she was going to survive. He could fix this, he could fix _her_. Beside him Lily fell to the floor in exhaustion, as Mrs. Malfoy leaned against the wall. Everyone took in the news, at this moment they didn't despise each other, or think about the fact that they'd just cooperated. They all just thought about Alexis. Beautiful, brave, lying and perfect Alexis.

"Can we see her?" James asked, he didn't recognize his voice, and he realized that he'd been crying. The healer turned to him, looking him over.

"She's sleeping and she won't be waking up for a while. Only family is allowed"

"That would be us" Draco pulled his wife close to him as Scorpius joined them, the healer nodded.

"Everyone else will have to leave-"

"No we can't just leave, I have to see her!" James protested, feeling anger flash up inside him, his fathers hand closed in round his shoulder.

"James we can see her later-"

"NO! I have to stay-"

"If you don't leave now I will have security escort you out" The healer replied calmly, and James glared daggers at him.

"You can't stop me from seeing Alexis"

"What makes you think she'll want to see you?" Scorpius sneered, and James ignored him.

"The moment Ms Malfoy regains consciousness she will decide who are allowed to visit her. Now everyone but her family _will_ have to leave-"

"How severe where her injuries?" Alexis mother interrupted the healer, who looked mildly sour.

"She's been cruciated, she'd broken several ribs and has gotten a concussion. She has traces of several dark curses, we weren't sure she would survive, but she's strong. Her body will recover, but we aren't sure how her mind will react, she'll probably be traumatized, and everyone reacts individually to that. We have no way of guessing how long it will take for her to recover mentally, if she ever will"

"Oh merlin" Ms Malfoy sunk down against her husbands shoulder, who looked blank. James met Fred's gaze where he was leaning against the wall on the other side, Ginny steadying him up. James recognized the empty look, he felt the same.

"Let's go, we'll come back later" James father caught his hand and Lily's in the other, and James didn't have time to push him away before they apparated away.

"Get the fuck off me!" James shrugged away from his father the moment they landed in the Potter's kitchen. Ginny and Fred damp down a few seconds later. Everyone else where already there, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Dominique, Roxanne, Teddy, Victorie, Ron and Hermione, Fred's parents and the list went on. Everyone stared at them.

"How is she?" It was Roxanne who asked, her voice breaking.

"She'll recover" Harry answered, as James glared furiously at him.

"This is all your fault! If you would have listened to her in the beginning none of this would have happened!" He screamed, and Harry shrugged away in surprise.

"I know I was wrong son, you don't have to tell me. I already feel bad enough"

"Feel bad? You feel _bad_? Have you ever cared about her? Just because she's a Malfoy!" James closed in on his father, and the two of them glared at each other. James was equally as tall as Harry by now with his seventeen years.

"_James_!" His mother exclaimed indignantly, but James didn't listen to her.

"All this is _our_ fault, because we wouldn't believe her!"

"What is going on here… I don't get anything" Teddy stepped in beside them, pushing James away. James almost felt like hitting his father, but he knew it was himself he was angry at. Lily's small arms closed in around him, pressing his arms to his sides.

"She's okay now, we'll go visit her" She mumbled, and James ruffled her hair, finally seeing her face for the first time. Lily had been there with Alexis, Lily had almost been tortured. He looked down at her.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Alexis saved me. Did you know she's an animagus?"

"I saw her turn at the attack, I didn't know before" James mind drifted towards the white eagle, yet another secret that Alexis had kept from him.

"I agree with Teddy! Would someone please explain what's going on here!" Ron exclaimed, and James left the room.

…

Alexis eyes fluttered open slowly. Everything was so white. Was she dead? Was this heaven?

But why would she go to heaven? Alexis was no saint, she lied, she used unforgivable curses, she used people.

That's when the pain kicked in, and she realized that she was very much alive. Her chest ached with every breath she drew, her arms and legs felt dull, like they weren't really connected to her body anymore.

Alexis managed to lift her head for a second, but then quickly let it fall down on the pillow again as the small movement mad her neck and stomach hurt. She'd caught sight of a light room with yellow curtains, rays of sunlight beaming through, and three sleeping forms around her. Scorpius head rested on the foot of her bed, and her parents where sitting on a chair on either side of her. Her mothers hand where clutching her own. They where asleep, looking exhausted with dark circles under their eyes. Alexis felt a wave of hurt wash over her that had nothing to do with her injuries as she saw a large scratch across Scorpius face, and her mothers bandaged hand.

"Mum" She whispered, her voice barely audible, even that small motion made her ache harder. She hated how weak she sounded. But despite all this, her mother shifted in her chair, and their eyes met. Gray and blue locked at each other for a moment before a smile spread across her mothers face.

"Alexis" The grip around her hand became tighter, and Alexis saw a small tear escape her mother, movements told her that her brother and father where also waking up.

"How do you feel?" Her father reached over to push some hair out of her eyes, and Alexis tried to smile. It felt wrong, somehow.

"I've been better"

"We understand" It seemed like they all wanted to squish some part of her, because her parents held on to her hands while Scorpius was practically hugging her legs.

"What happened?"

"We don't have to talk about that now sweetie-" Her mother started, tucking her covers in under her cheek. Alexis tried to squirm away.

"No, tell me now"

"Preston showed up with Lily, he's being taken care of by the Order now. And he told us that you where at the Avery Manor. We went there-"

"We?" Alexis interrupted her father.

"The Serpens Order, James Potter and his father, and Fred Weasley"

"They _know_?" Alexis eyes widened.

"They all know now, dear. At least those who know Mr. Potter, we aren't sure about the ministry yet. The rest of the world… not yet"

"They believe us?"

"Yes" Her father smiled sadly. Alexis had paid the prize for truth to come out. It felt strange, since she was the liar. Since when did the liars help the truth?

"And then?" Alexis felt like there was something they weren't telling her. And she was doing everything to keep her brain occupied for now, trying to shove away her memories.

"Isidore and his mother where killed" Scorpius said tonelessly, his face in her covers. Alexis swallowed hard.

Someone had died, someone had died trying to save her. It was her fault.

"Alex, they wanted revenge, they where careless, you know that" Her mother squeezed her shoulder, but Alexis looked away.

"Could you leave now, please?" She mumbled.

"But Alex-"

"Just go" Her voice became harsher, she felt tears threatening to spill over, and she'd only cried in front of someone once in her life, and that was Remus. Oh she missed Remus so much, he understood her on a different level.

"Just call for us and we'll be back" Her mother gave her a light kiss on her forehead before leaving, and Alexis held her breath before the door fell shut behind them.

Everything came raising back to her, the look on Lucius face, the pain, Lily's tearstained eyes. Alexis rolled around despite her hurting body, and buried her face in the pillow, letting it muffle her cries.

…

Three day's later Mr. Adams, her healer, stepped inside, his usual frown plastered on his face. Alexis glared at the man in his early thirties.

"How are you doing today Miss Malfoy?"

"Peachy" She replied, a falsely sweet smile on her face. She didn't like him at all, apparently he was physiologist too and wanted her to talk about her feelings and all that. Like she'd open up to a stranger, duh.

"So you're recovering good?" He pressed a hand to her forehead, and she winced a little at his cold touch. Her fever where finally going down, and her body didn't hurt as much. She was wearing her own pajamas now, and her hair brushed.

Alexis had gotten a bit of a shock when she looked herself in the mirror for the first time, her hair had been chopped off just below her chin, because it had been to tangled and in the way. Alexis looked completely different according to herself, her face was even paler, with small traces of scars that had yet to fade away on her neck. Her eyes seemed bigger somehow, but less lively. She'd never thought she had pretty eyes, Megan had pretty kind brown eyes. She had grey eyes, like bad weather.

To her, everything about her seemed different, she'd lost weight too, because she barely ate anything at the hospital and before. Her parents and brother came by every day during visiting hours, she knew a lot of other people wanted to visit, but she'd told the hospital not to let them in. She didn't want them to see her like this.

"Will I be able to leave soon?" She asked, avoiding the question. Adam's glanced up at her from over his chart, that he scribbled in all the time.

"That depends on you, you might be physically recovering good but mentally-"

"Oh don't even start with that crap, I won't talk to you about it. Okay?"

"Okay then, let's talk about something else" Adams settled down on the chair that her father had been sitting on at the right side of her bed. She sat with her legs crossed, glaring at him.

"Tell me about your friends at Hogwarts, the ones who had almost blasted down the door trying to see you" Adams wrinkled his nose, apparently he wasn't very fond of her friends.

"There is nothing to tell" Lie. She could talk for hours. Only she didn't want to. She always kept her mind as far from James as possible.

"Miss Malfoy, I haven't gotten much information on how you received this injuries, so I can't make a good evaluation if you don't cooperate with me"

"I don't _want_ to be evaluated!"

"You will have to if you want to get out of St Mungos!" Adams snapped, and she grinned mockingly. She just made a shrink loose his temper.

"Take my advice and get a life Mr. Adams"

Mr. Adams didn't visit her again after that.

…

Four days later, she still hadn't agreed to see anyone except her family. And when the nurse poked her head through the door Alexis knew what she was going to say.

"Miss Malfoy, Mr. Potter is here to see you-"

"I don't want to see him" She pulled her knees up against her stomach, letting her short hair cover her face. She was wearing one of Scorpius old jerseys, that almost went down to her knees. She tucked it over her legs, so that only her feet where visible.

"But he insists-"

"I don't _care_" She snapped angrily, and the nurse made a frustrated noise before closing the door behind her. Alexis rocked back and forth, trying to shut out the voices outside in the hall. But the couldn't help but listen when she recognized James voice.

"I just want to see her, please let me in-"

"Miss Malfoy doesn't take visitors right now you'll have to come back later"

"Just let me in for Merlin's sake!" James voice was a growl, and Alexis could imagine his eyes narrowing.

"Mr. Potter we will have to escort you out if you don't leave immediately-"

"Oh fuck this" Alexis head shot up as there was a loud ruffle in the corridor, and then the door shot open.

She blinked in surprise as he froze, at first not seeming to recognize her. None of them spoke. Alexis wanted to pull her covers over her, to hide, but it was too late now. James had seen her like this, weak.

"Hi" She whispered, looking him over. He didn't look like himself either, he looked paler, he was unshaven, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was wearing a dark and strained expression that didn't fit him.

"Alex…" James voice was just audible for her, he rushed over to her bed and she twitched in surprise as he reached for her. He stopped, his hands hovering an inch from her face. James gulped before pulling back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" He mumbled, awkwardly standing beside her bed. She didn't look at him.

"It's… okay, I'm not very fond of people touching me at the moment" She mumbled darkly, and James looked pained.

"Alexis I am so sorry, you don't know how worried I've been. When we found you and you where dying and I couldn't do anything and they told me to _wait_- and then I couldn't see you and this have been the worst week of my life because I couldn't be with you and-"

"James, get to the point" Alexis cut him off with a sigh, and she thought she saw a small smile flicker over his face.

"I didn't mean anything I said before the game, you know that right?" James sat down in front of her on the bed, not touching her. She glanced up at him.

"Yes you did"

"Not anymore, Alexis I understand why you kept all those things secret from us, but you don't have to do that anymore" Now he reached out to touch her leg lightly, and Alexis felt like a small spark went through her.

"_We _was a mistake James, _we_ can never be" She muttered, jaw on her knee. Of course it was a complete lie.

"I don't care, I just want to be with you, I'll settle with anything" He leaned forward, pushing her hair back behind her ear, and held her gaze in his green eyes. "I can't loose you again, I promised myself that I'd take care of you"

"I'm not in love with you anymore" She mumbled coldly, to make her point clear. But of course, it was once again a lie. James closer his eyes for a second, and she saw his expression going darker. But then he opened them again.

"It doesn't matter, we can just be friends"

"You still want to be friends? After all that's happened?" Alexis finally looked straight at him, with surprise.

"Alexis, you saved my sisters life. You're the most amazing person I know, how could I not want to be friends with you?"

"I dunno"

"And there is a lot of people who wants to see you, my family want's to thank you, and my dad wants to apologize together with uncle Ron. Fred is going crazy, and Lily and the others too"

"I don't want to see your father" Alexis grunted, and James grinned slightly.

"I thought you would say that"

"Aren't you going to agree with him?"

"I've barely talked to him since I yelled at him in front of our whole family…"

"You yelled at Harry Potter?" Alexis eyes widened.

"Yeah"

"Wow"

They fell into silence, being near James again felt so strange. She was torn between leaning into his shoulder and wanting to run away.

"Isidore was killed" She declared "Because of me"

"No Alex, none of this where your fault-" James turned around panicky, and wrapped his arms around her small form. Alexis took a deep ragged breath, once again tears threatened to well up.

"It's all my fault James, I just mess things up" She hiccoughed as she leaned into his neck, inhaling his scent. It felt like home.

"No it isn't, you can never think that Alexis" James rubbed her back in circles as he but his chin on her head. Alexis felt strangely safe, and warm.

And she started crying. Alexis Malfoy cried into James Potter's chest. She didn't know for how long he sat there holding her as she continued to sniffle into his shirt. She didn't care either, just for that moment she didn't care about anything else then James arms around her, telling her that everything would be okay.

Seems like James lie too.

It was beginning to grow dark outside when the nurse plopped her head back in, and Alexis was cuddled up next to James side on the bed, his arm comfortable around her.

"Visitor hours are over, you will have to leave now Mr. Potter"

"Please don't go" Alexis whispered, she didn't know what made her say it, but James nodded without hesitation.

"I'm staying" He told the nurse firmly, and she sighed in irritation.

"I can't let you stay in her room over night-"

"_I'm staying_" James growled, and the nurse made an annoyed noise before throwing the door shut behind her. Alexis grinned crookedly up at James for a second.

"Have you been giving them hell Jamie?"

"Apparently" He leaned his head onto hers, and she nuzzled in deeper in his shirt. Feeling her eyes fall shut as she drifted into sleep.

…

"Get the hell off my sister Potter!" A loud voice suddenly bellowed, and Alexis snapped awake together with James, both of them springing away from each other as much as possible in the small hospital bed.

"Scorpius!" She burst out indignantly, as James slid off the bed a little dizzily.

"Have you been here all night?" Scorpius growled to James, who straightened up.

"I asked him to stay" Alexis pursed her lips, and her brother glared at her.

"Mum and dad will come into this room in a few seconds and if Potter's still here I'm thinking you will have some explaining to do" He said darkly, and James glanced over at her.

"Go" She pushed him towards the door.

"But we didn't do-"

"Still my parents doesn't like me sleeping in the same bed as a boy James, even if nothing happened" She rolled her eyes and gave him a final scuff towards the door. He growled slightly but strolled away down the corridor. She quickly closed the door and shuffled back to the bed, bringing her covers up all the way to her nose. Scorpius glared at her.

"You and Potter back together again?"

"No, we're just friends"

"Hmpf, better stay that way"

"Shut up Score"

"What's going on?" Their parents stepped through the door, finding their children glaring at each other.

"Nothing" They chorused, and their dad narrowed his eyebrows suspiciously at them.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis sighed, and her parents exchanged a glance, while Scorpius stared into the wall.

"You can tell her Scorpius, he was your friend" Her mother mumbled, and Alexis turned to look at her brother worriedly.

"Isidore and his mother's funeral is next week´"

"We talked to Mr. Adams and he agreed to let you out" Her mother added kindly, as Alexis felt the blood drain from her face.

"I'm sorry" She crossed over to Scorpius in a heartbeat, wrapping her arms around him. She hadn't though about how much this affected her brother, Isidore was one of his closest friends.

"I know you are" He hesitantly hugged her back, and Alexis swallowed hard. How could things have gotten so messed up?

…

Alexis smoothed the dress out beneath her. It was a nice dress in black velvet. Long arms, circle neck and it went all the way down to her knees. She'd pulled her hair up into an elaborate bun and then put on a pair of black pumps. She was clutching a single snow white rose in her right hand, looking into the mirror.

The young woman looking back at her was completely new to her. It was a seventeen year old girl living in a world in war. Without knowing what the future would hold and who would survive. Her grey eyes where colder then ever, losing the mischievousness they'd had once had almost completely. The only thing left was a dark grim humor.

That girl was trying to gather herself enough to walk down to the living room, and apparate to the funeral together with her family. That girl was preparing herself to hold her brothers hand because he'd lost his best friend. That girl was prepared to lie and say that everything would be okay, even if she knew that nothing would be okay.

The wizarding world was at war again. The third war, but it was now against Lucifer. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley had used their connections in the ministry, and Shacklebolt, the minister, had believed them. Now everyone knew, and it was beginning to create chaos. Lucifer where openly recruiting and killing, and the ministry didn't know who to trust, because they where infiltrated. But as long as Shacklebolt had the post as minister, they where safe.

But Alexis didn't know for how long that would be. People thought that Lucifer was a bad copy of Voldemort, they didn't realize that he was so much worse. His goal wasn't to wipe out the muggleborns and enslave the muggles. He only wanted power, complete and utter control.

Alexis heels echoed against the marble floor as she walked down the stairs. She found her brother at the end of the stairs, and smiled bravely at him. He barely raised his head. When her parents came, all clad in black, they apparated together.

The air outside the Nott's residence was warm, the sun was shining. If it wasn't for the sad, angry and afraid faces Alexis would have thought it was the end of a story, when the sky hopefully breaks up to reveal the sun. But that wasn't the case, and everyone knew it.

She stood beside Estelle during the ceremony, the two girls looking over at each other now and then. Estelle's dark eyes where hazed by tears, Alexis squeezed her hand tightly.

All of the Serpens Order where there, her father, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Montague stood shoulder to shoulder, heads down with grim looks on their faces. They had the same look of determination that everyone else felt.

The Serpens Order would fight, no matter what happened they would fight. And maybe now when the rest of the world knew, they wouldn't be alone?

Alexis thought so, and then realized that she'd even started lying to herself.

**AN: I'm so incredibly sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy and haven't had any connection to internet. Because of that I can't answer to all of my reviewers individually, but I can say that last chapter got more reviews then any other and I'm so incredibly thankful. **

**So, this chapter marks the beginning of their seventh year, which I'm planning to be the most exiting, dangerous and dark one. Of course I won't forget the humor, because Alexis can't get rid of hers even if she tried. **

**Thank you all for waiting patiently, and I promise not to be as long with the next one. **


	38. Twists And Turns

The Serpens Order

Chapter 38

Twists And Turns

Alexis considered the steaming train with pursed lips. The Hogwarts express, the same old train that had taken her to Hogwarts every year, and this would be her last. Well, at least she got a last year, many students hadn't even been allowed to go back. But then, Hogwarts was probably one of the safest places during the new war.

"Alexis are you coming?" Ash called from behind her and she turned around swiftly, shoulder length hair whipping her in the face.

"Nah, I promised to meet Megan" She'd also promised to meet James and Fred, but Ash didn't need to know that.

"Whatever" Ash rolled his eyes and stalked away to Scorpius and Estelle, and Alexis watched the three of them disappearing into the train.

The only people Alexis had met outside the Serpens Order during the summer was James, Fred and Megan. She still refused to meet with their families, not even Lily. But now she couldn't postpone it anymore. She'd just have to face it head on and-

"ALEX!"

Alexis was almost thrown over as Lily collided with her, long velvety black hair flying everywhere. Lily was still shorter then Alexis, but she knew that the fourteen year old would soon be just as tall.

"Oh hey Lily" She tried to make her voice light and ignore the dark memories flooding back at the sight of the other girl. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks to you" Lily withdrew from her and looked up at her serenely from under her bangs. "I wanted to thank you before, but I've never gotten the chance"

"Uhm… I've been busy" Alexis forced a laugh, but knew it wouldn't fool Lily.

"I understand, but still, thank you" Lily squeezed her hand for a second, and Alexis tripped over her own words. Not really knowing what to say, did you say 'Oh no problem' or 'Nah, I should have done it for anyone'? Neither fit very good. Thankfully she didn't have to answer.

"Lily I _told _you _not _to ambush her!" James said grimly to his sister as he pushed past her, Lily only glared at him.

"Oh I'm sorry I decided not to listen"

"Ignore her" James said to Alexis, who only smirked back.

"I'd rather ignore you"

"Ooo burn" Fred dunked James in the back, and lounged one arm around Alexis shoulders, just like old times. She leaned into his side for a moment, willingly forgetting about all the bad stuff that had happened recently and just pretending she was a normal teenage girl with normal teenage problems.

"So, talked to Meg lately?" Alexis wiggled her eyebrows up at Fred, who glared back at her.

"_No_"

"Why not?"

"Why haven't you?"

"I'm not in love with her"

"Now that would be _something_" James mused, and both she and Fred turned around to give him a glare.

"Uhm Alex, incoming" Lily suddenly nudged her, and Alexis tore her gaze away from James and looked towards Lily. Behind her the rest of the Potter and Weasley family where closing in on them. She took a deep breath.

"We can hide you?" Fred suggested lowly, but she shook her head.

"I have to talk to them sometime, I've been avoiding it for too long"

"They feel really bad you know" Lily mumbled as they drew closer. James father where smiling tryingly, and Alexis almost managed to return it, but not quite.

"They should"

"Hi Alexis, see you've recovered okay" Ginny smiled together with Hermione and Angelina, and Alexis nodded back.

"Yepp, wasn't that much to recover from" She replied, and James snorted from behind her. She briefly turned around to glare at him.

"Still, I would really like to talk to you, and I understand if you don't want to but-" Harry started with an apologetic face.

"It's okay" Alexis even managed a small smile this time.

"In private?" Harry glanced around at his family, and Alexis noticed the warning look James was giving his father. She nodded in return, and followed him away from the rest of the family. They made a show of not looking at them, except for James who was watching intently.

"At first I want to apologize for not believing in you. I should have, more then anyone else, I went through the exact same thing back when… you know" Harry smiled a little down at her. Alexis was stricken by the similarity between Harry and James, except for the eyes. James eyes where more… wild?

"It was a common mistake" She said shortly and Harry scratched his slightly unshaven jaw.

"And I want you to know that we're doing everything to fight against Lucifer"

"Not that I think it helps but that's good" Alexis voice was cold, but she didn't bother to make it warmer. She hadn't forgiven Mr. Potter enough.

"And last I would like to thank you, that despite all this you saved my daughter, even if it meant sacrificing yourself" His voice was quiet and serene, much like Lily's a few minutes before. Alexis couldn't deny the truth in them, and this time she knew what to answer.

"She's my friend"

"And I couldn't imagine my daughter having a better friend" Harry smiled slightly, and Alexis nodded. That was all he was going to get from her.

If he thought she was good enough as a friend for his daughter, wonder if he'd consider her good enough as his son's girlfriend?

"And also, Ron apologizes too" Harry added as they headed back towards the rest of the group. Where Alexis saw that Megan had also joined, she only gave Mr. Potter a distracted nod in return.

"He didn't say anything did he-?" James was beside her the moment his father was gone, and she gave him a reprimanding glance. He was standing a little too close to her to be just friends. Or maybe Alexis was just too aware of him that she noticed the small things?

"He apologized"

"Good" James voice was grim, and he didn't seem to notice that his hand where holding onto her waist lightly. It was a gesture too familiar to Alexis to feel comfortable, with it. They where probably this close all the time before they dated. But now she knew they had been more, and everything felt enlarged.

"Meg!" She exclaimed and broke free from James to embrace the small brunette. Megan squeezed her tightly back as usually. When they broke free from each other they found James and Fred in a discussion about quidditch. Albus and Lily was looking between them, frowning.

"What's this about?" Megan asked.

"James was made quidditch captain!" Fred exclaimed, flinging his arms into the air and almost hitting Meg in the face in the process.

"_What?_" Alexis breathed.

"I know! He'll be the death of us all!" Lily looked at her brother with sad eyes, which he ignored pointedly, grinning at Alexis.

"Say hello to your new captain"

"I'm not taking orders from _you_" Alexis pursed her lips, and Fred nodded in agreement.

"That's what I've been saying!"

"Well you're still going to" James said his head high, both Alexis, Fred and Lily snorted loudly. James glared at them before reluctantly hugging his parents. After the whole group had gone through the whole hugging-party the adult's faces turned stern.

"Promise you'll be careful?" Hermione said.

"Look after Lily" Harry told James and Albus, both of them nodding grimly while Lily rolled her eyes.

"If anything happens, you have to owl us immediately" Ginny ordered the teens.

"We'll come get you immediately" George and Ron echoed. Alexis watched as the family exchanged their final goodbyes, she even hugged Ginny and Angelina too. Alexis had already gone through the whole speak with her own parents, who where extremely doubtful about sending her and Scorpius back to Hogwarts, but reckoning it would be the safest place for now.

After that they finally jumped onboard the train, and James, Fred, Alexis and Megan joined Brian, Aaron, Courtney and Shannon in a compartment. Saying it was crowded would be a grave understatement. Courtney and Megan sat on the floor, leaning against the seats. Alexis sat pressed up between Fred and James, her feet slung over Fred's knees and leaning slightly against James. On the other side Shannon sat in Aaron's lap while Brian was leaning against the wall, his feet in Shannon's lap.

Alexis smiled slightly to herself, this felt nice, being surrounded by familiar people that she loved each in their own way. Was it because this was their last year she was feeling like this? This was the last time they'd all hang out together. She'd never been particularly close with Brian or Aaron, but they where a part of their large Gryffindor gang.

"Where's my cookies?" Megan suddenly mumbled, looking around for the small package of chocolate chip cookies she'd brought. Beside Alexis Fred made an involuntarily choke, trying to hide the bag behind him. Megan's eyes narrowed as she shot up, hovering over him. James laughed from under Alexis, his chest jumping slightly. She had to stifle a giggle herself, because it was a funny sight. Little Meg blazing with anger as Fred who was more then a head taller then her recoiled.

"Did you eat all my cookies?"

"Maybe" Fred tried a small smile, Alexis let out a low whistle.

"Bad move man"

"Why?" Aaron asked slightly bewildered, as Megan lunged for Fred.

"Ouch Megan! That hurts!" Fred howled as Megan pinched his arm.

"Good! You deserve it!"

"PMS'ing much?" Fred recovered enough to raise an eyebrow, and Megan's face grew two shades redder as she clenched her fists. Alexis, Courtney and Shannon simultaneously let out whistles.

"He did _not_ just say that" Courtney shook her head. Then Megan lounged again for Fred, and this time he slid out of his seat, letting Alexis feet drop to the floor and then dashing out the door, Megan tightly on his heels. Brian looked after them bewildered as they disappeared down the corridor screaming.

"What just happened?"

"The worst thing you can do when a girl is PMS'ing is pointing it out to her" Courtney answered, matter of fact.

"Girls are such drama-queens" Brian concluded.

"Amen to that man" James and Aaron sighed.

"Excuse me?" Shannon exclaimed, glancing back over her shoulder at her boyfriend, who managed a weak smile.

"I love you?"

"You better"

"Aaw, so cute" Alexis and Courtney cooed. Alexis ignored the way James arm moved at her side, if he was about to wrap it around her. But he kept it at his side. She sat up, suddenly very aware of the body contact. Everyone sent them curious glances. They only knew they'd broken up and become friends again, nothing else.

And they where tactful enough not to ask about Alexis and Lily being kidnapped, most of it where in the papers anyway.

But overall everyone seemed to talk about other stuff, it was like they where in denial. Alexis knew that's why the air was so cheerful in their apartment, everyone was hiding their fear. Nobody wanted to be the one to bring it up.

And for the moment, that was just fine.

The rest of the train ride was surprisingly peaceful, probably because Fred and James didn't pull any pranks. And when they reached Hogwarts it was almost dark outside. The large group toppled out on the street together before making their way to the carriages. Even that went by without any banter, except for Fred and Megan.

The real shock came when they entered the great hall, and even then it wasn't immediate.

At first everything looked just like usual, and the students started filing in and settling at the tables. That's when people started gasping and pointing up at the teachers table. Alexis threw an uninterested glance at first, and then froze.

Her head moved back slowly again, to settle on the headmistress chair.

It wasn't occupied by McGonagall like it used to, because she was now sitting on the right side of it, while the left side was occupied by Dragomir.

But Dragomir was not the reason Alexis had gone completely cold, and a wave of fear had washed over her like a waterfall. He was not the reason she'd involuntarily shrugged back, almost jumping into James lap.

Lucius was.

Lucius, her grandfather and the man who'd tortured her, was occupying the headmasters chair. His face was turned directly toward her, and Alexis stared back. They had the same silvery blonde hair, and the same grey eyes, but Alexis had nothing in common with this man.

Except maybe the fact that they wanted each other dead.

"Oh my god" Megan breathed, as James had frozen to, then a second later wrapped a muscular arm around her waist, as if shielding her. Alexis wanted to run, to run as fast as possible. She seemed to feel every scar that Lucius had given her, even though she knew they where long faded.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Fred growled, and Alexis noticed that he'd positioned himself so that he was shielding Megan, who was worriedly peering over at Alexis. Sill frozen in horror, staring at Lucius.

"As you might have noticed, there are some small changes in the staff this year" Lucius had risen swiftly from his chair, and moved to the podium with a grace that didn't match his age. The sea of students stirred, no one saying anything.

"I, Lucius Malfoy have taken over the position as headmaster, and Minerva McGonagall has received her old position as transfiguration teacher, also our new defense against the dark arts teacher is Dragomir Donorwicz"

A wave of murmurs broke out, Alexis faintly heard Courtney and Shannon disapproving loudly, and some shouts from the slytherin table. But no one knew, except her, Scorpius, Ash, Estelle, Fred, James and Megan. They where just generally disapproving.

"And now you might wonder why this is" Lucius voice boomed over the great hall, and it fell silent again. Alexis realized she hadn't blinked. James had now wrapped both his arms around her, and she couldn't even force herself to push away. "This is because of the war, as you are all well aware of, and the ministry thinks you have to be given a better education in defense, which Dragomir will give you-"

"Liar" Alexis finally whispered through gritted teeth, only loud enough for James to hear.

"-And the ministry found me qualified enough to keep an eye on the school, I assure you that you'll be safe here no matter what happens. Now let's move on to the sorting, shall we?" Lucius stepped away from the podium, and Alexis felt her sight turning red with anger.

So the Lucifer had infiltrated the ministry far enough to send two of his most fateful servants to Hogwarts.

Crapshit.

"I won't let him get near you, I promise" James mumbled in her ear, his voice strained. Alexis glanced up to see that he was looking at Lucius with such fierce hatred that she was surprised he hadn't tried to kill him right then and there.

As the nervous first years toppled into the great hall Alexis looked over at Scorpius. He, Ash and Estelle where looking back at her, shock visible in their eyes. Alexis gulped.

People in the great hall had started glancing at her and her brother (as if they hadn't been looking at her before), and she noticed Milly glaring openly. Alexis also saw the shining head-girl badge on her robes and was sure that she would have puked if she didn't have so many more serious problems at the time.

Like two death demons inside Hogwarts!

…

"What are we going to _do_?" Megan exclaimed, her jaw resting on her knee as she sat on the floor of the boys dormitory later that evening. Fred where laying outstretched on his bed and James where always glancing over at Alexis who was sitting at the foot of Fred's bed. They where the only one there, since Brian and Aaron where still in the common room, discussing the new change of events with all the other Gryffindor's.

"Tell McGonagall?" Fred tried.

"Nope, the ministry put Lucius and Dragomir here, not even Shacklebolt could stop it" Alexis shook her head, and Fred sunk back down.

"What do you think will happen?" James was looking directly at her, and Alexis winced involuntarily.

"I'm not sure, Lucifer sent them to keep an eye on Hogwarts, and they will change things I know it. Megan will have to be extra careful, because my grandfather still doesn't like muggleborns" Alexis grimaced, and Megan rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see then?" Fred said wearily, and Alexis nodded.

"For the time being, yes"

"I _hate _waiting" James growled into his pillow with surprising anger, Fred and Megan exchanged a glance while Alexis just gave him a bewildered look.

…

**Megan Pov:**

Megan stared at Alexis across the table a week after the big disaster (yes that's what she called it). Her blonde buddy had been chewing on the same piece of toast for way to long to be healthy.

However that was not the point. Why was she thinking about toast when there was death demons in Hogwarts? She really was a bit strange… But anyway, the point she was trying to get to was that she was worried about Alexis. Because Alexis had always been her best friend, and through Alexis she'd gotten to know James and Fred. And now, Alexis was the one who needed help, and they where all there for her.

Only Alexis couldn't admit she needed help, so she just sat there quietly still chewing on that _same piece of toast!_

"For god's sake Alex swallow the toast" Megan said and Alexis head whipped up, James and Fred glanced at her surprised. Alexis swallowed hard, and then went back to looking straight ahead.

She was in really bad shape, Megan really had to do something, and that fast.

Let's see, how could she help someone who'd been tortured by her own grandfather who was now headmaster. Hm…

Nothing.

Stupid braincells who weren't working, she'd been hanging out way to much with Freddy lately. Fred. She meant Fred.

Speaking of Fred, had he gotten hotter during the summer? She just couldn't keep her eyes of him. The bronze hair falling into his eyes, or the darker skin tone, almost covering his freckles. He was just so freaking _hot_.

Had James and Fred poured firewhisky in her pumpkin juice or something? Because she couldn't keep her mind on the important things.

Like the fact that Hogwarts was a freaking battlefield, the slytherins hard parted into two groups, but the rest of the students didn't know that. Students where getting punished for small things, especially those who openly talked bad about Lucifer.

And Alexis was afraid. Believe it or not Alexis wasn't doing anything, she didn't talk against Dragomir in class, she just stared blankly ahead. She didn't disagree with the new learning plan who barely taught them any defense against the dark arts, just throwing the spells.

And it scared the living hell out of Megan, because Alexis had always been the strong one, protecting everyone else.

Not to talk about what it was doing to James and Fred. The two of them where always on edge because of their worry about Alexis. The only one who seemed to be enjoying the new Alexis was Milly, that stupid_ bitch_. Oh correction, that stupid head girl bitch.

The moment Milly realized that Alexis and James had broken up she was on him, and Alexis didn't move a finger to keep her away from him. So Megan had stepped up, not that she had to, James barely looked at Milly.

Of course everyone knew he loved Alexis, even Alexis herself knew it. But Megan wasn't sure that they would get together, their breakup had been pretty harsh, and she'd only heard bits of it.

But now she was off rail _again_. Concentrate Megan! What was it now she'd read in the history books about last time this had happened at Hogwarts. Oh yes, they'd formed a secret organization to fight the headmistress.

"We should form a rebellion" She blurted out, before being able to stop herself. Everyone looked at her like she was dumb. But Megan didn't miss the spark that suddenly was lit up behind Alexis hazed eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked, quirking a perfectly arched eyebrow. Damn her perfection, it wasn't fair!

"Yes, against Lucius, that's what your parents did didn't they?" She looked at James and Fred, who exchanged a bewildered glance.

"They've mentioned it"

"We should do it, c'mon guys! The students are only afraid to stand up against the new rule because they think they're alone!"

"She has a point" Fred rubbed the back of his neck, as Alexis was staring thoughtfully out into thin air.

"So, are you in?"

"Sure" Fred gave her a slight smile.

"Why not" James was glancing at Alexis, who remained silent a second longer, before finally answering.

"We need a name"

Megan felt like throwing her fist into the air, Alexis Malfoy was back.

"What about The Rebellion?" Fred said "It's easy and catchy"

"Everyone does love a rebel" Megan murmured, winking at Fred. Who almost fell of his seat in surprise.

"So we're doing this?" James was leaning in, determination settling in. Their spirits where rising together with Alexis.

"We're definitely doing this" Alexis smiled, it wasn't her old smile. But it was that slight quirk of lips that made her look like a complete Malfoy, and that's when you knew not to mess with her.

Megan applauded herself. You truly are a genius Meg.

**AN: I'm sorry that this isn't very long, but I'm busy, I'm going away to London for a week, which I'm super psyched about but I won't be able to upload. But hey, maybe I'll learn something!**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews, once again I don't have the time to give you individual answers but I promise I'll start doing that again. Just know that I'm thankful for each and every one of them!**

**And last, what did you think of this little turn of events? I liked Megan's part on the end, did you?**

**Oh right, if you have a question or anything, just send a PM!**

_**Now**_** I'm done. **


	39. We Are Young, We Are Strong

The Serpens Order

Chapter 39

We Are Young, We Are Strong

Alexis took a deep breath and pulled Megan in beside her. The two girls stood perfectly still as the footsteps came closer and closer. Alexis put her finger to her mouth in a gesture for Megan to keep quiet no matter what. Megan nodded nervously.

Both of them stood pressed up against the wall as the footsteps suddenly stopped, a dark figure peered into the small corridor they where hiding in, but didn't see anything. Alexis caught a glimpse of red flashing in the eyes of the guard. He gave a grunting noise and then disappeared away, dark cloak billowing behind him.

"Oh my god, that was too close" Megan cried softly and sunk down to the floor, her hands trembling. Alexis followed her friend in an attempt to keep the invisibility cloak properly over both of them.

"I know, we've got to tell the others to be more careful" Alexis whispered back, and Megan nodded as she took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should have brought the guys"

"Megan, we wouldn't have fit under the cloak, and you know how they get whenever we're patrolling" Alexis rolled her eyes as she helped the shorter girl up. They linked arms under the cloak.

"How _James_ get whenever he think's _you're_ in danger you mean" Megan said, looking smug in the dim light of the corridor at night.

"Or how _Fred _always wants to keep _you _out of every mission possible" Alexis shot back, and both girls sighed at each other.

"We're in way to deep aren't we?" Megan sighed as they hurried through the corridors.

"Probably" Alexis agreed and peeked around a corner, looking for any sign of guards. "Coast's clear" she pulled Megan along with her, they walked past the tapestry at the seventh floor corridor three times, and a door became visible to them. Both of them hustled through it.

"Where the hell have you been?" Fred's voice bellowed the moment they came in, throwing the cloak of themselves to reveal flushed faces.

"Patrolling, what did you think?" Megan rolled her eyes as Alexis tried to hide a small smile while she folded the cloak together. Fred glared suspiciously down at the two of them.

"If James was here he'd agree with me"

"If James was here we still wouldn't listen" Alexis pushed past Fred, and bolted down on one of the couches. Rose's head peeked up from behind a book as Alexis had made her bounce.

"Did you run into any guards?"

"One, but we managed to hide. There didn't seem to be any other students out to help tonight either" Alexis sighed and leaned back.

"You should sleep, and let someone else patrol tomorrow" Rose patted her shoulder, and Alexis shook her head but kept her eyes closed.

"No- I can't let unqualified people out in the corridors-"

"Alex! They've been practicing for weeks" Rose said.

"But they can't stand up to those guards, the one we encountered today was a vampire!" Alexis exclaimed, and the rest of the people in the room froze. Megan and Fred stopped arguing and turned to her, Albus and Simon Lee looked up from their game of chess and Rose's mouth fell open.

"A _real_ vampire?"

"No a fake one. Of course it's a real one!" Alexis cried desperately and jumped out of the couch, starting to space around the room. For the moment the room of requirements where The Rebellion's headquarters, and was cozily furniture like a large living room.

"I didn't actually think he'd dare bring in real vampires" Fred breathed, as he glanced down at Megan who'd unconsciously gripped his arm.

"Well, he did" Alexis said gravely and then stalked away from the small group to sit down by the fireplace. Nobody followed her, but she heard the five of them hustle together to a group and talking.

The rebellion was growing stronger at the same time as Lucius required more power over Hogwarts, he'd brought in guards to patrol the corridors at night and day. Small crimes where severely punished and the Rebellion did what they could to stop it. Last night they'd saved a first year away from Dragomir.

By now, about two months into the year, all Gryffindor seventh years had joined the rebellion. Meaning Courtney, Shannon, Brian and Aaron and of course Alexis and the rest of the founders. Shortly after Rose and Albus joined, taking their friend Simon Lee with them.

Scorpius, Estelle and Ash where also members, but rarely came to the room of requirements other then when necessary.

Dominique had joined with her Hufflepuff friend Stacy Macmillian after Stacy had been punished for forgetting to return a book to the library. Following them came Alice Longbottom, also a fifth year and a friend of Stacy's.

Lily had thrown a fit when her brothers wouldn't let her join, but then made a large speech about how everyone should be allowed to participate in the fight against evil and how she wanted to revenge those who kidnapped her and so on, and Alexis had let her join (James still hadn't let it go) Lily's friend Allison Thomas joined when her little brother had been punished. Lysander Scamander joined because of Lily (much to her brothers dislike) and his twin brother Lorcan followed. Those two where the first Ravenclaw's.

Alexis rarely let the four fourth year out on patrol, the others agreed with her that they where too small. But of course they didn't think so themselves.

So that was currently all 21 members of the Rebellion. Everyone joined for different reasons, but all now knew the truth about Lucius.

"Hey" Alexis winced at the sudden voice, but relaxed as it only was James who bounced down next to her on the big pillow. Soon it was time for a meeting, so that's why she and Megan had been patrolling. To see if it was save for the other's to get to the meeting.

"Are everyone here yet?" She asked, trying to conceal the fact that she'd been surprised.

"We're still waiting for Alice, Stacy and Dominique" James said with a nod, keeping his eyes on the fire. Alexis nodded and handed him the invisibility cloak. James raised one eyebrow at her.

"So that's why Fred and Megan where arguing?" James hand lightly brushed hers as he accepted it, and Alexis quickly withdrew.

"He's being a little overprotective of her"

"Because he likes her"

"Then why can't he just tell her?" Alexis rolled her eyes and cast a glance over her shoulder towards the rest of the group. It had grown a lot bigger by now.

"Maybe he's afraid" James answered in a dead-pan voice, and Alexis had the distinct feeling that they weren't talking about Fred anymore. She turned to give him a glare but was caught off guard when she noticed that his face was way to close to hers.

"Hawaiumhh…" Was all she managed to say, scooting away for a second. James eyes where unbelievably green in the light from the fire, and Alexis hand where itching to brush away that lock of dark hair from them.

"What did you say?" James sounded lightly amused.

"Uh… only that… you know…" Alexis trailed off shrugging, and James gave her an inquiring look.

"I don't like the thought off you patrolling alone"

"I wasn't alone, I was with Megan"

"Well when I say alone I pretty much mean without me" James grinned a little, and this time Alexis actually managed a snort.

"Cocky much? I think there are better wizards and witches out there then you" Alexis poked his chest with her index finger.

"I'm Harry Potter's son, do you really think so?" James raised an eyebrow, and she swatted his arm.

"Prick. Let's go be good leaders and talk to our members" She shot up from the pillow, and James laboriously made his way up too. Alexis suddenly found herself standing only a few inches away from him. And worse- having a hard time trying to draw back.

"Your hair is growing out again" James said, and pulled a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Hair tend to do that" She swallowed.

"Alex! Potter! Are you coming or what?" Ash's voice suddenly cut through the room, and Alexis looked up to see that Scorpius was glaring at James intently. She sighed but gave James a scuff towards the group.

"Let's go"

…

**Megan's Pov:**

Megan clutched her books to her chest as she quickly walked from her Arithmancy class, the only class she didn't have with any of her other friends. But she was actually glad, it gave her some time to think.

Or rather angrily ramble about a certain Weasley in her head. Whatever you wish to call it.

The point being, she had no idea what to do about her steadily growing crush on Fred. She knew he at least cared about her like a friend, but she was pretty certain he didn't answer her feelings.

Plus, they would look ridiculous as a couple, she barely reached his shoulder. She'd have to carry around a little stool to stand on whenever she wanted to kiss him. Now that would be something wouldn't it?

"Small girls like you really shouldn't walk around alone and daydreaming" A cold voice said from behind her, and Megan whirled around to find herself looking into the chest of Stanley Goyle.

Wow, she'd never really realized how _big_ she was. Especially up close.

"Well I can't see anyone, can you?" Megan pretended to look around, and saw a few first year watching them from the corner of her eye.

"Being a smartass won't exactly help you in this situation, _mudblood_"

"_Excuse me_?" Megan dropped her books, and caught her wand in a form grip, glaring up at the guy who was like trice her size or something.

"You heard me" Goyle grinned ugly, and Megan wrinkled her nose. He'd been bullying her since she was in first year, but she'd never really thought about it much. But know… she could see he wasn't kidding.

"I did, and I prefer that you turn around and walk away and I'll pretend it never happened" She hissed back, flopping back some brown hair that kept falling into her face. Goyle laughed darkly.

"What are you going to do? With Mr. Malfoy as headmaster we both know I won't get a punishment, while you'll be risking suspension"

Megan let her hand fall, astonished.

She hadn't thought about _that_. She couldn't leave Alexis and Fred and the rest of the Rebellion, she was the one who came up with the idea for god's sake!

"Eyy man" She gave Goyle a playful scuff "What do you say about we forget all of this?" She grinned nervously, as Goyle only raised one eyebrow.

"I don't _think_ so"

"Then I suggest you think again" A cold voice said from behind Megan, and she felt a wave of calm was over her. Mixed with a little anger. But mostly calmness. Or anger? Or it's rather like an annoying feeling but- Not the point Meg!

"Beat it Weasley" Goyle spat at Fred, who was steadily walking up to them. The first years eyes had gone big, expecting a fight.

"Funny, I was just about to tell you the same thing" Fred said with a mocking smile, gliding up behind Megan, cocking his head to one side and giving Stanley a meaningful glance. Megan wondered how he'd learned to look so lazy and intimidating at the same time. Not even James could pull that off.

"Lucky for you your boyfriend came to save you this time" Goyle spat before turning around to stalk away angrily, his hands balled to fists.

Megan took a deep breath, then she swirled around to slap Fred.

"OW! What the hell?" Fred staggered backwards in surprise and clutched his cheek. "What are you _doing_?"

"What are _you _doing? Walking around thinking you can save me! I can fight my own battles you know!" Megan shouted angrily.

"I was just trying to help you! He's dangerous and you wouldn't have had a chance-"

"I order you not to finish that sentence!" Megan leaped forward to clutch her hand over his mouth, sending them both crashing into the wall. Once again Fred stared at her like she was completely crazy.

Megan was beginning to wonder if he might be right.

"-against him" Fred mumbled slowly, and she glared up at him but removed her hand.

"I would have, if you wouldn't have come along and ruined it!"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to see you hurt!" Fred snapped back.

"You're not excused!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine_!"

"I'm going to kiss you know!"

"You better!"

Fred's lips collided with hers as his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer towards him. Megan returned the kiss while pulling his head down closer towards her.

Loud sniggering made the two of them suddenly break apart, and blushingly look over at the group of first years who was watching them with big eyes.

"You'll understand when you get older" Fred said calmly as Megan buried her face into his chest to conceal her giggles.

…

Alexis was laying on her bed, trying to work on her Transfiguration homework. It wasn't that she had a hard time in the subject, she was brilliant at it, being an animagus and all. But her mind kept wandering to Lucius all the time, wondering what he was doing in Hogwarts.

"What's his motive?" She mumbled, banging her head into her pillow.

Then the door shot up with a bang, and Megan whirled in, papers flying behind her.

"FREDKISSEDMEORIKISSEDHIMIDON'TKNOWBUTWEKISSEDAND-"

"MEG!" Alexis bellowed, hurrying over to grasp Megan's shoulders "Slow down, I have no idea what you're rambling about"

"Fred and I kissed" Megan said after taking a deep breath.

Alexis froze, staring at Megan.

"Seriously?"

"Yepp" Megan was practically radiating sunshine.

"A _real_ kiss?"

"Good one too"

"Wow"

"I know"

"That's brilliant!" Alexis finally got the information into her head and threw her arms around Megan's neck in a tight hug.

"I know!" Megan screamed back. Alexis abruptly let go of her, bouncing away to the open door. "Where you going?" Megan asked bewildered.

"Nowhere in particular, go tell Shannon and Courtney!" Alexis called over her shoulder and then bolted down the stairs, through the common room and then up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

She was panting when she rushed into the seventh year boys dormitory.

"FINALLY FREDDIE!" She screamed, and leaped at a very surprised looking Fred in the middle of the room. Brian had to dive away to avoid getting hit by her as she tackled Fred to the ground in a giant hug.

"I guess Megan told you" Fred's muffled voice came from under her, and she withdrew long enough to fire him a sparkling smile.

"She did, and I'm proud over you"

"So, did she like the kiss?"

"Apparently it was very good" Alexis grinned slightly, but then turned serious "But it's my duty as her best girlfriend to inform you that if you ever hurt her I'll break every bone in your body"

Fred gulped.

"I had no intentions to hurt her"

"Good, but just so you know" Alexis slid off him, and found James hovering over them with a thoughtful look. He hadn't been in the room when she'd bolted in.

"Either Alexis just realized she in fact _isn't_ a football or else she and Fred just snogged…" He mused, giving them amused looks. Both Alexis and Fred rolled their eyes.

"Fred and Megan kissed" Alexis declared proudly, bouncing up happily.

"_Finally_!" James laughed, and man-hugged Fred once he'd stood up. You know, one of those hugs with a lot of banging each other in the back?

"And then she threatened to break every bone in my body if I hurt her" Fred said, glancing down at Alexis, who smiled innocently.

"I did _no_ such thing"

Both Fred and James gave her meaningful looks, and she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Okay maybe I did"

"That's our Alexis" Fred wrapped her into a one-armed hug and she actually let out a giggle.

"You guys are perfect together" She smiled up at him.

"I know" Fred returned her smile dreamily, and Alexis exchanged a glance with James, who was also observing Fred with an amused smile.

"He's so whipped"

Alexis turned out to be right, Megan and Fred actually was the perfect couple. Everyone in the rebellion agreed to that, even Scorpius and Ash.

"So, what's going on between you and James?" Estelle asked one time, when she and Alexis where going through books looking for useful spells. Alexis looked up at her surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"He obviously likes you, you obviously like him"

"It's not that serious" Alexis tried to wave it away and returned to her book. But Estelle's piercing eyes never left her.

"He told Scorpius he loved you"

"When?" Alexis head snapped up, not able to conceal her surprise.

"When you where kidnapped, Score found him in your room"

"Oh"

"And he was a complete wreck, especially at the hospital when they didn't know if you where going to survive or not" Alexis kept staring down in her book. But Estelle didn't stop "And I can see that you feel the same way for him"

"Not anymore" Alexis protested.

"Alexis, you might be able to lie to everyone else, even to yourself. But I'm the same as you, you can't fool me" Estelle looked levelly at her, and Alexis barely dared to meet the other girls eyes. But of course she knew Estelle was right. They might look as different as night and day but Estelle was probably one of the few people who could see right through Alexis lies.

"Okay okay! I still have feelings for him, strong ones. But I can't act on them and you know it. Last time ended in a complete disaster, and I won't ruin our friendship like that again"

"I understand" Estelle simply answered, and returned to her book. Alexis gave her a thoughtful glance before returning to hers too.

It wasn't more then fifteen minutes later that Shannon and Courtney burst through the door and over to her.

"Promise you won't freak" they chorused.

"What? Why?" Alexis asked confusedly, and the two girls exchanged a glance. Then Courtney ran back to the door and opened it.

Milly Moore stepped in, followed by her two minions Mei Chang and Penny Edgecombe.

"What is she doing here?" Alexis shot up, growling. Megan and James had risen somewhere behind her too. Milly held her hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Hey cool it will you? I'm not here for a fight"

"Why did you bring _her_ here?" James glared at Courtney and Shannon, who rolled their eyes.

"We _told _you not to freak. Milly believes in us, she wants to join the rebellion"

"And how do we know she isn't working against us?" Alexis spat.

"For your information I would never work with the slytherins!" Milly sent a meaningful glance towards Estelle, who simply smiled lazily back. "And that Eric told me that you're working against Lucius" Milly looked at Rose, who'd crossed her arms in front of her. "You're dating my brother, why would I want to hurt you?"

"Okay okay, but them?" Rose nodded towards Mei and Penny, who where looking slightly out of place.

"They're joining with me" Milly announced grandly. Alexis gave her a thoughtful glance.

"You're in"

"What?" Everyone in the room bellowed in surprise except for Estelle who kept reading her book calmly. Alexis shrugged.

"Fighting against evil isn't reserved for only a few people, everyone who wants to are welcome to join" Alexis said sternly, putting an end to the discussion. Estelle gave her an approving nod.

Alexis walked over to Milly, giving the other girl an acid look.

"If you betray us you'll regret it"

"You don't have to worry" Milly shot back darkly, and with a flick of her scarlet hair she walked past Alexis, Penny and Mei following her. Truth to be told Alexis liked the thought of someone like Milly on their side. She was vicious and a good fighter, in some ways she and Alexis where actually pretty alike.

"Who's _that_?" Albus asked as he'd just come through the door. Alexis looked over at him surprised, following his gaze until it landed on Milly.

"Milly Moore, she's new"

…

Turn's out Alexis made the right choice letting Milly join. Following her came Marcus Vane and Collin Boot, two Ravenclaw seventh years. And shortly after that Alice brought along Anthony Davies, another fifth year who was a Ravenclaw. And after that Marcus and Collin told Andy Bones and Scott Goldstein about the rebellion after they'd gotten into trouble, and the two seventh year Hufflepuff's joined too.

But despite all those members, it always ended up with her, Megan, Fred and James in front of the fireplace late at the evenings.

"I just don't get it!" Alexis exclaimed at random, hitting what she thought was a pillow beside her. But it turned out to be James who yelped.

"What don't you get?" Megan asked, scribbling on her homework while leaning onto Fred.

"Why he does it? Why did Lucifer send Lucius and Dragomir here? He can't be that interested in Hogwarts, he _wants_ something"

"What does he want?"

"Well if I knew that I wouldn't be asking would I?" Alexis said darkly, and James rubber his arm sourly.

"Look, we'll just have to figure it out okay?" Megan stopped a potential fight, and Alexis glanced at her.

"How?"

"We've got the marauders map" James volunteered, and Alexis felt a tug at her heart. She hadn't thought about the marauders in a long time now, but when she did she always missed them.

Wonder if she should tell James that she knew his grandfather? And Teddy that she knew his father?

Nah, too weird. And she had enough problems already.

Like her psychopathic vampire grandfather working for an evil maniac who wanted to take over the world.

Nothing Major.

**AN: Amagaaad I can't believe I haven't updated for so looooong. But now I'm here, back from England and countryside and whatever. **

**To my lovely minions who haven't been getting enough attention lately:**

**Ashrachellexx** - Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!  
**OpenYourEyes21** - Sorry I let you wait even longer… but yes, things are _really_ heating up!  
**When the clock strikes twelve** - I did enjoy London! And thanks for those kind words^^  
**Shady Til I Die** - Coolest name ever you have or what? Yeah I know, but I don't feel like corny now, part 3 will have enough of that.

**The 8th Hocrux** - Another cool name, what's with you guys? But yes, I felt like they needed some connections.  
**KayKat13** - I know aren't they? I hope so to…mehehe x)

**IdGoSleazyForRonWeasley** - Thanks for taking the time to review! 

**Stay safe! **


	40. The Lost Years

The Serpens Order

Chapter 40

The Lost Years

Alexis stood by the lake, letting the cold air cleanse her thoughts. Well, it wasn't doing a very good job, it just kept bringing up old memories.

So much had happened since she started Hogwarts seven years ago, she had so many happy memories. Especially from those years when she thought she'd never see Lucifer again. Those years had been some of the best in her life looking back. Not having to worry about life and death, just simple teenage and kid problems.

Of course she hadn't thought it was simple back then.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" A voice asked from behind here, and she looked over her shoulder to see James.

"Just thinking" She replied and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. It was already November and the grass was covered in frost.

"About what?"

"Everything that's happened, did you ever imagine that all this would happen when you started here seven years ago?" Alexis turned towards James, who was just behind her now.

"No, but then my first surprise was finding myself caring for a Malfoy" James smiled his crooked smile down at her. Alexis blinked once before smiling too.

"I guess so… do you remember the first time our parents realized we where friends?" Alexis chuckled softly.

"Don't bring it up, it was only because of Flint" James made a pained sound, and Alexis swatted his arm lightly.

"I do remember the time before fifth year, when you where going to kill me because I ate your cheeseballs, but then I won our wrestling match anyway"

"You probably cheated" Alexis snorted.

"I so did not, I am stronger then you" James said and rolled his eyes.

"Are we really doing this again?" Alexis said disbelievingly, and the two of them let out short laughs.

"Do you remember the detention in the forbidden forest?" James asked, and Alexis flushed slightly.

"How could I forget?"

"I can't believe you've lived knowing there was a war for so long" James looked down at her once again, his hands catching her shoulders.

"I have a thing for trouble, but I had three years when I didn't have to worry about that stuff" Alexis said, playing with James collar.

"Yeah, good times" James laughed as Alexis withdrew from him, sensing that they where too close.

"James, we can't go back to before" She said warningly.

"I know, you don't feel the same way, we're just friends"

"Exactly" Alexis managed to keep her voice steady, but it was hard. She didn't like lying to James, he thought she didn't have any feelings left for him. But she did, every time like this she had to concentrate not to act on them.

"Well I just wanted to check that you where alright. Plus that Fred and Megan where driving me crazy by snogging in our dormitory" James rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad they found each other" Alexis grinned, thinking about Fred's crush on her.

"Me too" James looked out over the lake, eyes narrowing slightly. "Could you tell me something Alex? Truthfully"

"Maybe" She made a face and glanced at him, he looked completely serious.

"Back when… well, when Fred liked you. Did you like him?" James turned to her with a pleading expression. "Who would you have chosen now, if both me and Fred has still liked you?"

"I- I never liked him that way, that's why it was so hard. And if it was both of you… then I wouldn't have chosen any one of you" Alexis answered after a long silence.

"Why?" James looked surprised.

"Because! You're cousins and best friends, I would never have wanted to destroy that!"

"But if you had feelings for one of us then? Wouldn't that have mattered?"

"Of course it would have, but I wouldn't have acted on it" Alexis said levelly, and James took a deep breath.

"Okay"

"Okay" Alexis repeated.

Silence.

"Maybe you should go now" She tried softly, and James nodded, still in thought.

"Don't stay out too long, it's cold" He gave her shoulder a squeeze and then turned around to walk away. Alexis nodded and looked after him as he walked back into the castle.

Then her mind once again snapped back to those three years, and a small smile spread across her lips.

…

_Second Year:_

"James this is all your fault!" Alexis exclaimed as she leaned against Hagrid's hut. Fred joined her in a similar stance of sulking as they both glared at James.

"Well I hadn't planned on getting caught…" James rolled his eyes.

"But we still did, didn't we?" Fred looked like he wanted to give James a punch, and Alexis gave him a stern glance.

"At least we don't have to put up with Filch, I mean, how hard can detentions with Hagrid be?" James exclaimed as they all caught sight of Hagrid walking towards them over the grass. Alexis always recoiled a little when she saw the large man.

"Hi there" Hagrid called as his dog fang took a quick leap towards James, who was knocked over from the weight. Alexis jumped out of the way and laughed together with Fred.

"Hi Hagrid, what are we doing for detention?" James asked, trying to push the overly friendly dog away from his face.

"I was thinking we could take a walk in the forbidden forest, one of the hippogriffs ran away this morning so we're going to look for him"

"_What?" _She, James and Fred echoed together. The three twelve-year-olds looked up at Hagrid with great surprise.

"Well, ye know they can fly, kinda hard to keep 'em tied up all the time"

"It's not that, are we really allowed in there?" Alexis glanced into the forest, but it was almost pitch black in there. Looking around it was almost dark around them too.

"Afraid?" Fred sniggered beside her, and she elbowed him harshly.

"_No_" Okay, maybe she was. But no way she was going to admit _that _to the boys. They'd never let her forget it.

"As long as you're with me ye'll be all right" Hagrid boomed as Fang finally got off James and went over to Hagrid. "Wait here" He said and disappeared into his cabin.

"Wow this is so awesome! I can't believe we practically get to break the rules at detention!" James exclaimed excitedly, as Fred grinned wickedly in response. They both sent Alexis questioning glances as she simply swallowed.

"Yay" She managed to squeak out weakly, and they where just about to attack her with questions as Hagrid came out again. Carrying a pair of ropes in his hands.

"Let's go"

They followed Hagrid's big form over the lawn, and just as they'd stopped into the outskirts of the forest Hagrid gestured for them to stop.

"Let's part into two groups, James and Alexis with Fang and Fred with me"

"Hey! Can't I go with you?" Alexis exclaimed, sending a glance towards Fang, who everyone knew was a complete coward.

"And leave James and Fred together? I don't think so" Hagrid chuckled and handed her one of the ropes.

"I'll protect you" James said and put his arm around her shoulder, as Fred looked slightly sour.

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" She raised her eyebrow towards James, who scoffed offended.

"I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Shut up James" Fred gave him a scuff, and then Hagrid gave both boys stern glances to shut them up.

"Use the rope to catch him if you see him, and remember not to scare it" Hagrid instructed as Alexis pressed the rope towards her chest as a shield. "Just send up sparks with your wand if you need help or find him"

"Alright!" James patted Fang with an exited grin.

"See you back here in an hour" Hagrid waved goodbye and Fred followed him with a sigh. Alexis waved slightly as he looked over his shoulder towards her and James.

"C'mon on Alex" James gripped her wrist, dragging her with him into the dark forest.

"_James_"

"What?"

"Will you stop poking at stuff we don't know what it is! For all we know it could be something dangerous"

"You sound like my aunt Hermione, what's with you?" James stood up and looked at her. Alexis made a snorting sound.

"I _so_ don't"

"Yes you do, are you sick or something?"

"No, I just- let's just keep looking okay?" She pushed him forward, and once again they started walking, Fang trotting on behind them. They'd gotten further into the forest by now, and Alexis held her wand up in front of her for light. She tried not to think of all the nasty creatures out there in the dark.

"Did you hear something?" James suddenly stopped, and she walked right into his back. She glared at him in the dim light from their wands and rubbed her nose.

"No, and-"

"Listen" James interrupted her with a hiss and clamped his hand over her mouth. She was just about to push it away and scoff at him when something creaked in the dark. Alexis eyes widened in fear as another sound followed the first, and then a third.

"Someone's out there" James whispered, bringing his hand down as they both felt Fang beside them.

"What if it's one of those giant spiders" Alexis shivered despite herself, and then realized her mistake.

"That's what you've been afraid of all this time? Spiders?"

"_Giant_ spiders" She corrected him as another sound came, higher and closer this time. She let out a small yelp as James caught her hand and dragged her with him under a thick tree. Fang followed closely, making worried sounds.

"Well _now_ where safe" Alexis rolled her eyes in the dark.

"Be quiet!" James hissed and pulled her closer to him. Alexis found herself blushing as they stood pressed towards each other under the tree, and was grateful towards the thick darkness for the first time.

Another sound made her jump and she buried her head in James sweater to muffle a scream that threatened to well up. She heard James breath beside her as the creaking steps grew closer.

Alexis held her breath as the steps stopped right outside the tree, and dearly hoped the thick branches was enough to keep them hidden.

"I could have sworn I heard something, didn't ye Fred?"

"Hagrid?" Both she and James exclaimed, as Fang took a giant leap out from under the tree.

"James, Alex?" Fred's head popped in between the branches, and Alexis barely had time to take a step away from James. "What are you doing in here?"

"Alex thought you where a giant spider" James rolled his eyes and gave her a scuff out, and they both ducked out from under the tree. Hagrid was looking highly amused.

"There are no spiders in this part of the forest"

"Well I didn't know that did I?" Alexis exclaimed, as everyone doubled over laughing.

_Third Year:_

"I can't believe that I'm doing this" Draco growled dramatically as he and Alexis dump down outside the Potter/Weasley beach house. She managed to spare her father a quick glare before she looked at the house. It was more similar to a mansion, with light yellow walls and white ornaments. She could even smell the sea in the air.

"You could just apparate away" Alexis pointed out while clutching her stomach, still feeling dizzy from apparating there. Her father shook his head and handed her the bag.

"Now when I'm here I've got to say hello or something" He growled and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"You're such a baby, I can't believe you and Mr. Potter and all the Weasley's still doesn't like each other after all these years"

"Well, I just can't help it" Draco shrugged and gestured for her to go first. Alexis took a deep breath and started walking up the ail towards the front door. This was the first time she would see most of James and Fred family, and she'd been nervous for weeks.

"Alex!" Just as she was about to knock the door shot open, almost hitting her in the face so that she stumbled back onto her father, who caught her.

"_Fred_!" She shrieked as the bronze haired boy grinned like a maniac.

"Sorry" He glanced slightly at her father before pulling her into a tight hug. Alexis heard Draco grunt disapprovingly but the two kids didn't mind.

"Is there any adults around?" Her father asked as they parted and Draco put a hand on her shoulder.

"They're in the kitchen- JAMES!" Fred suddenly screamed.

"WHAT?" Came the bellowing answer from somewhere inside the house.

"ALEX'S HERE!"

"What is going on here?" Suddenly James mother came around the corner, she stopped suddenly as she saw Draco.

"Oh hi Mr. Malfoy" She gathered herself quickly and shook hands with Alexis father, both of them looking civilly polite.

"Alex!" James came dashing out the door with unbelievable speed and almost knocked her over as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Alexis laughed and pretended to choke.

"I've missed you guys too" She smiled, and then turned to Mrs. Potter to shake her hand.

"Thank you for letting me come here" She said with a nervous smile, as Fred lazily lounged one arm around her shoulder.

"No problem"

"Wasn't talking to you Freddie" Alexis replied dryly, and Mrs. Potter laughed slightly.

"There's absolutely no problem, and James and Fred talk about you all the time anyway"

"_Mum_!" James exclaimed with a mortified look, and Alexis grinned. Draco once again looked like he wanted to snatch her up and take her away from there as quickly as possible. Alexis was pretty sure he was considering it.

"Oh Draco, long time no see" Mr. Potter came around the corner, and Alexis caught the warning glance James was sending his father. She worriedly watched the two men shake hands. None of them looked angry, but it was still obvious that they where concentrating to be civil.

"Well I better get going then" Her father said stiffly, and she walked over to give him a hug. "No detentions this year, okay?"

"Can't promise anything" Alexis smirked back, and Draco sighed.

"Should have seen that coming, but I'll tell Scorpius to keep an eye on you"

"If you think that will help" Alexis grinned again, and this time he chuckled.

"Just be careful" His eyes fluttered over to her wrist, where she had her leather bracelet. She unconsciously rubbed it.

"Mmkay" She agreed half heartedly and then waved goodbye as he took a few steps and then disapparated. Then she took a deep breath and turned back to the others.

"Let me take your bag" Mr. Potter offered with a smile, as James and Fred started chatting simultaneously. After that everything was pretty much just a sea of shaking hands, smiling sweetly and trying to remember the names of everyone. She knew Rose and Albus a little bit, and James little sister Lily was really sweet and extremely exited.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, everyone talks about you so much and I've been so annoyed because I can't go to Hogwarts yet because I'm not eleven and did you really join the team in first year even though you where a girl? I play but Albus doesn't and I bet that I'm better then James but he never admits it, like he never admits that he's missed you during the summer and hey there's Teddy!" Lily rambled on excitedly, and Alexis felt slightly dizzy before a very familiar form came through the door.

"Teddy!" She exclaimed together with Lily, and her former quidditch captain looked slightly surprised for a moment before cracking a huge smile.

"Alex? I had no idea you where here" He took two long steps over the floor and wrapped his arms around her in a hug that lifted her off her feet. Alexis felt incredibly relieved to meet someone she knew, the kitchen was completely full of knew faces. Some of them even looked a little hostile, like Rose's father.

"How's auror training?" She asked as he let her down, and she smiled at his familiar blue hair. Teddy looked the same as always, just a little older and a bit more ruffled.

"Oh it's great, hard though. Victorie is always worried" Teddy shrugged, and Alexis remembered that Teddy was still seeing James and Fred's cousin, the incredibly gorgeous Victorie.

"Am not!" The earlier mentioned blonde stepped through the door, followed by another girl a few years younger then Alexis, whom she later found out was Dominique.

Alexis was overwhelmed but kept her smile on, she stayed close to either James or Fred during the whole night. Rose's father lightened up after a while, together with Mr. Potter and Alexis begun to relax. She instantly liked Fred's father George, after all she adored his shop. At dinner she found herself next to Teddy.

"So how's quidditch going?" He asked while shoveling food into his mouth like a maniac, Victorie wrinkled her nose from across the table.

"It's going good, I've been training all summer"

"Why?" James asked surprised.

"Uhm… you know, no special reason" Alexis waved her hand dismissively but James eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You're lying" He said and Alexis pressed her lips together defiantly. She used to be good at lying.

"Because Scorpius wanted to train, he's trying out for the slytherin team this year. And so are Ash"

"Which position?" Fred asked, as everyone interestedly turned towards them. Alexis took a deep breath before answering.

"Scorpius for seeker, Ash for chaser"

"He won't get it, none of them will" James said with a snort, and Fred nodded in agreement. Alexis glared at them.

"And why not?"

"Because he's not that good"

"You haven't seen him fly since first year dimwit"

"But I know"

"You know flying does run in my family, and I would probably have gone for the seeker spot if I had the patience. Score is a great seeker, you'll be getting some serious competition"

"Are you rooting for him and not for me?" James raised his eyebrow.

"Are you telling me I have to choose between you and my brother?" Alexis retorted.

"He does" Fred chimed in, and both Alexis and James gave him a quick glare across the table.

"What would you say if you had to choose between me and Lily?" Alexis crossed her arms, and James opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again. "My point exactly" Alexis said and went back to eating calmly.

_Fourth Year:_

Alexis quietly sneaked out of the fourth year boy's dormitory, clutching James sweater to her chest. No one noticed her as she darted down the stairs, through the common room and up to the girls. The dorm was empty and she pulled the sweater on before falling onto her bed with a dramatic sigh.

Boy she hated Milly Moore. With her fantastic read hair and high heeled shoes and cronies that followed her everywhere. Not to talk about her boyfriend.

James.

Yepp, James was dating Milly, and Alexis felt her stomach turning just thinking about it. Wherever she went there they was, snogging in a corner or Milly sitting in his lap with her arms around him.

Of course Alexis knew it was only a matter of time before James would dump Milly. He wasn't exactly the type to stay with one girl. That much she'd figured out during the year.

Somehow this year both James and Fred where suddenly irresistible to every girl in school. Alexis felt slightly cast aside, therefore she stole James sweater.

That _does_ make sense when you're depressed.

Alexis couldn't deny that the boys had become good looking, they'd both grown a lot during the summer, and since Fred made the team things had just been going downhill for her.

"What's with you?" Megan stepped through the door, and threw Alexis a surprised look.

"Being depressed" Alexis replied gloomily to her dormmate.

"Well that's new, why aren't you hanging around with James and Fred as usual?"

"Dunno"

"It's strange, you're all on the team now but I've seen you being apart more and more these last weeks. What's going on?" Megan gave her a searching glance as she put her books down on her bed. Alexis looked at the short girl thoughtfully. She and Megan _had _grown a lot closer this year, before the only people she would ever open up to where James or Fred, but she had a feeling she could trust Megan.

"It's just so annoying that I have to share them with the rest of the female population of Hogwarts" She growled and buried her head in her pillow. Megan gave a frustrated sigh beside her.

"That's the only thing? I thought it was something serious"

"It is serious!" Alexis exclaimed, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"No it isn't! Alexis, you're their friend, they won't forget about you"

"But… it's already happening" Alexis sat up, shoulders hanging and looked at Megan with sad eyes.

"No it isn't, they're both down there right now looking for you"

"They are?" Alexis shot up from her bed with renewed energy, and Megan smiled serenely at her.

"Yepp"

"Great!" Alexis rushed for the door, but stopped briefly in the doorway to glance back at Megan. "Thanks"

"No problem"

…

Alexis snapped out of her memories by her own shudders. It had already grown dark outside and she was freezing from top till toe. With a sigh and a small smile she turned around and started walking back towards the castle, back to her life of problems and evil grandfathers.

**AN: I had really big expectations on myself while writing this chapter, and I'm not at all content with how it came out. But I hope you at least will consider it to be okay. It was meant to be some sort of pause from the real story, and because I wanted people to know a little bit about those three years I never wrote.**

**To my minions who reviewed the last chapter:**

**KiwiOfTheLemons - **Maybe… I thought it might make a nice twist… but more about that later.

**peygoodwin** - Thanks, and me neither^^

**OpenYourEyes21** - Almost fell off my chair when I saw that you had logged in. Thank you, and yeah I'm working on it like always.

**lexi427** - Thanks! Wow you managed to read it all in on day? Credit to you my friend!

**ashrachellexx** - Thaanks!

**Forever The Loveliest **- I just love hearing that^^

**Rokstar13** - First, there is no such thing as a too long review. Thank you so incredibly much for taking the time to write it, it made me really happy.

**When the clock strikes twelve** - Philisophers stone kind of thing? I don't get it?…. But yay Spanish, I've read that for four years and my favorite lines are still, "Que pasa?" And "Un cerveza por favor" Needless to say I was never any good.

**ToxicAndTheFluff** - Sorry I couldn't deliever you the hot makeout session yet, but just you wait…. Mehehehe. 


	41. The Revelation

Chapter 41

The Revelation

"Alexis come on!"

"No"

"Pleaseeee"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"Guys, I won't learn you to become animaguses, just deal with it!" Alexis exclaimed to Megan, Fred and James. The four of them where the only ones who'd stayed after the meeting with the Rebellion. Alexis had almost fallen off her chair when Fred suddenly suggested that he wanted to become an animagus. Megan and James had of course immediately caught up on the idea and the three of them had been nagging her about it ever since.

"Then we'll just do it ourselves, my grandfather did it, I'm sure we'll manage" James said calmly and crossed his arms. Alexis glared viciously at him.

"What are you trying to prove by becoming animaguses?"

"Alex! We can help you then, every time you go out patrolling in your animagus form we can follow you! We'll be like the new marauders or something" James explained excitedly and Alexis felt herself wincing at the mention of the marauders. She was surprised that James hadn't made the connection with her going back in time and becoming an animagus yet.

"There's only one pair of marauders" She settled with saying in a cold voice. James gave her a suspicious glance but stayed silent.

"Alex please, it isn't dangerous and we've got nothing to loose, can't you at least try once?" Megan said with a pleading voice, crouching down in front of Alexis.

"But-"

"Please"

"_Fine_, I'll let you try once" Alexis gave up. It coudn't do any harm anyway could it? Nobody managed to change the first time.

"I told you I could make her change her mind" Megan said with a grin and leaned back, both James and Fred rolled their eyes. But Alexis could see how Fred's smile lingered on his face as he gave his girlfriend a warm look. She felt a tug at her own heart when she saw that James also noticed, and then looked down onto the floor.

"Do you want to try immediately?" Alexis said to make herself concentrate on something else. The others nodded eagerly. "Okay then, spread out on the floor, don't sit too close to each other" She ordered and everyone begun shuffling around as she stood up to pace around the room. "Close your eyes"

"And now what?" Fred opened his right eye and peered up at her, she flicked him across the head.

"You've got to keep them closed!"

"Okay okay"

"Take a deep breath, and calm yourself… try clearing your thoughts" Alexis instructed as she tried to remember James (James grandfather James, god that was confusing) words he'd told her more then a year ago.

Silence fell over the room as her friends stopped fiddling around and started concentrating. Alexis found herself watching James. His eyebrows where knitted together in tight concentration, and she saw the muscles in his jaw working as if he was gritting his teeth.

"James, don't try so hard, relax" She let her hand brush his shoulder as she walked past him, for a moment his eyes snapped open as he glanced up at her, but then he once again closed them.

"Now imagine yourself transforming-"

"We don't know the animal" Megan interrupted her.

"It will come to you, just concentrate" Alexis said, remembering her first time. She stood still to watch her friends as their faces changed slightly, James seemed to be the one having the most problems, because he hadn't completely pushed away his earthly problems. Alexis didn't say anything, since she knew the feeling.

Megan was the first to open her eyes in amazement. "I saw something, and I was running…"

"That means you did good" Alexis smiled, but inside she felt slightly worried. Megan had done a lot better then she'd expected.

"I didn't see anything, this is bullshit" James growled and shot up.

"Just because you didn't get it" Megan taunted with a grin, James shot her a dark glare.

"I'm tired, I'll see you all tomorrow" He said shortly and stalked away towards the door. Alexis and Megan watched the door falling shut behind him surprised.

"Was it something I said?" Megan asked worriedly, glancing at Fred who shook his head slowly.

"No, he's just stressed" He said and shot Alexis a meaningful look that she pretended she didn't catch.

After that Alexis thought that the matter would be out of the way, and that she wouldn't have to worry any more about it. So she concentrated on the Rebellion, avoiding her grandfather and the rest of the guards.

But a few weeks later, when she was sitting in one of the big windows in the hallway, watching the snow falling down outside, a small cat suddenly jumped up beside her. At first she just stared at it in surprise, then it let out a small meow and she reached out to pat it lightly. It had a rare chocolate brown colour that Alexis had never seen on a cat before, and then when the cat blinked towards her, and Alexis had the distinct feeling that it was smiling.

But even so, it wasn't until she recognized the eyes that she understood. Those kind brown eyes that shone with intelligent but still glinted in mischievousness on rare occasions.

"Meg?" Alexis blurted out, and then felt stupid for talking to a cat. But the cat nodded again, and then jumped of the windowsill and set off down the corridor. Alexis blinked in surprise but then followed.

The cat ran down, past the great hall and out the main door. Alexis shuddered in the cold air as she tried to keep up with the cat. It didn't stop until they where in a far away corner of the yard, that was usually abandoned.

Only this time it wasn't.

There in the snow, stood a fox and a stag. Alexis knew that Fred was the fox immediately, those eyes she would recognize anywhere, and the fox had the exact same haircolour as him. She even thought she could make out some light freckles on his nose.

And the stag, well it was simply unmistakable. And not only because she knew that James grandfather had been a stag too. It was the way it paced, proud but impatient at the same time. It had a very dark colour, almost black.

"Oh Merlin" She said, and her breath crystallized in the cold air.

"I made it first, and then I helped the guys" Megan said suddenly, and Alexis jumped as she hadn't noticed her friend morphing back into her human form.

"How- how-?" Alexis stumbled over her own words as she watched the stag and the fox changing, and James and Fred grinned lazily back at her.

"We're awesome"

"But how did you make it in such short time, it's incredibly hard" Alexis finally managed to exclaim, and Megan rolled her eyes.

"I'm like the head of our year, after Milly that is" Megan shrugged.

"And I repeat, we're awesome" Fred said.

"And it's still in my blood" James concluded as Alexis simply stared at her three friends.

"I can't believe it"

"But this is great, now we can help you" Megan said and pulled her into a hug. Alexis was too dazed to return it.

"Why don't we just go inside" James said. Alexis sent him a thankful glance, all this was just too overwhelming, she didn't know what to say.

"We've got a meeting soon anyway, let's go there" Megan said and grasped Fred's hand. And so the four friends set off towards the castle.

**James Pov:**

"Stop staring at her" He ordered his brother and punched him in the arm. Albus winced before glaring at him.

"I'm not staring!"

"Yes you are! I can't believe it, when you finally get over Alexis you have to fall for Moore! I'm telling you she can't be trusted"

"It's just because _you_ dated her isn't it? You don't think I can have her do you?" Albus said mockingly.

"She is one year older then you, not many girls go for the younger guy"

"I think you should totally go for it" Lily's head suddenly plopped up from behind the sofa. Both brothers gave her a glare.

"Lily stop eavesdropping!" Albus wailed, as Lily climbed over the back of the sofa and settled down between them, looking as smug as ever.

"Lysander knows Collin Boot, who's dating Mei Chang, and she told him that Milly totally thinks you're cute"

"Ha!" Albus said grandly, and James rolled his eyes.

"Wow, she thinks you're cute, girls thinks babies and kittens are cute"

"James!" Lily exclaimed in a warning tone, as Albus face had darkened visibly.

"You always think you're better then me don't you? Just because you're older"

"I _am_ better then you" James shot back, feeling that they where beginning to drift away from the subject. He knew that his and Albus relationship where strained sometimes, they had a strong sibling rivalry.

"Why can't you just get along!" Lily said sourly, glaring between the both of them.

"It's his fault!" Both brothers chorused, then Lily rolled her eyes and shot up from the sofa and walked over to sit by Lysander and Lorcan.

"Albus?" James suddenly said.

"Mm?" His brother still sounded angry.

"If something happens, you'll take care of Lily right?"

"What?" Albus looked surprised and turned towards James, who felt strangely protective of his younger brother for a moment.

"You know… all this stuff with Lucius, if Alexis is in danger, I'm going with her, and things might go wrong"

"James, what the fuck are you saying?" Albus looked angry.

"You know how serious it is! Alexis almost died! It might be anyone of us" James said gravelly, and Albus face turned blank.

"I… of course I will take care of her, but you… you know… be careful or something" Albus scratched the back of his head, looking extremely out of place. James didn't feel very comfortable either. None of them ever talked much about their feelings.

"Yeah… well, I've got to go now, good talking to you man" He said and then quickly fled.

The meeting went good, and James kept his eyes on Alexis as usual as they made their way back stealthily. He'd grudgingly left Lily in the room of requirements with Lysander and some of her friends. But he trusted the boy knew what would happen to him if he went anywhere near his sister.

As usual he'd brought the marauders map out, to make sure the coast was clear before everyone ran off in their different directions. But it wasn't until they'd reached the Gryffindor common room that he noticed it.

"Guys, look at this!" He hissed towards Alexis and Fred who was closest to him. They both turned around to look at the map.

"What?"

"Look at Lucius spot!" He said impatiently, and pointed towards the little spot labeled 'Lucius Malfoy' that was moving through the corridors in a quick phase.

"He's going outside" Alexis said quietly after having snatched the map away from him.

"Well duh" He couldn't help but roll his eyes and received a glare from her.

"Stay here!" She suddenly ordered, and dashed towards the door, map still in her hands. James raced her towards the entrance hole and just managed to beat her to it, and blocked it so that she couldn't pass him.

"James! What the hell? Move away" She said angrily, and tried to push him away in vane. He didn't move and inch and looked down at her determinately.

"You're going after him aren't you?"

"Nooo" Alexis looked innocent.

"I know you are"

"So what? Move!"

"There's no way I'm letting you go alone, forget about it!" He said darkly, and Alexis eyes became slits as she gave him a murderous glare.

"He's right Alex, we're all in this together. You said it yourself didn't you? Fighting evil isn't a right reserved for only a few people" Fred said with crossed arms as he came over, tightly followed by Megan who'd just realized something was wrong. Alexis shoulders slumped as Fred repeated her words.

"Fine! Whatever!" She was still angry, but James didn't care, as long as he could go with her he didn't care if she hated him.

"We've got to hurry, he's almost out of the castle" He said, glancing over at the map, Alexis sent him a glare before pushing past him.

They ran thought the corridors as fast as they could, Fred and Megan had changed into their animagus forms. James thought that his human form as a lot more quiet then his animal one, and he guessed that Alexis thought it would be easier to run then to fly.

Alexis was in the front, keeping her eyes on the map. When they'd reached the main entrance James caught sight of Lucius pale white hair just before the door fell shut behind him. Alexis body had gone tense and James took the map from her to tuck it into his pocket.

"We don't need it, you can keep eye on him from the air now" He explained to her as she gave him a questioning gaze. She nodded, her jaw set, and then changed.

James stayed human until they'd reached the door, and opened it for the rest to move out. Alexis swooshed past quickly, almost hitting his face with her right wing. After that he closed the door beside him, took a few steps onto the yard and then changed.

He quickly caught up with the rest with his four long legs. Megan was the one who had to work the most to keep up with him and Fred, because she was so little. He saw that Fred in his fox-form glanced over at her repeatedly. Somewhere above them he caught glance of a dark shape that he knew was Alexis.

They followed her, on a safe distant from Lucius, out into the further outlines of the Hogwarts grounds. James mind was working hard, trying to figure out where they where going. Somewhere along the way he crouched down and offered Megan to jump onto his back because she was falling behind. At first she shook her head but then Alexis shrieked from above them and Megan quickly scurried up on his back. After that they could run faster.

After some time they slowed down, and Alexis came down from the sky, she almost changed back into her human form before she met the ground.

"He's stopped, be quiet" She whispered, and the rest of them also changed back. They followed Alexis over a snowy hill, and dived in under a cliff large enough to conceal the four of them.

"Where is he?" Megan whispered.

"There" Alexis peeked over the cliff, and pointed towards the small valley below them. James saw Lucius, with a bellowing dark cloak, standing in front of something big. It was square formed and in stone, he just couldn't make out what it was in the dark.

"What is that?" Fred asked as they all leaned over the cliff. Alexis gulped beside him.

"It's a grave"

"On no…" It was Megan, her voice barely audible in the wind. James didn't understand anything as Alexis and Megan exchanged a look.

"Care to share with the rest of us?" He hissed.

"It's Dumbledore's grave, I've read about it in Hogwarts A History" Megan explained. James went numb, as the four of them looked at each other. Everyone suddenly felt scared.

"Look" Alexis said, and they went back to follow Lucius movements down in the valley. He moved gracefully, and without problem removed the stone lid that covered the grave. Alexis breath hitched up beside him as it fell off, echoing through the air. James realized how strong a vampire must be to do that without magic, normally it would have taken at least ten people to lift that.

"What is he _doing_?" Megan's voice broke, and James saw Fred wrap his arm around her. On the other side of him Alexis was staring wide eyed down into the valley, not moving an inch even though she was shivering. He reached out slowly to catch her hand, she only spared him the tiniest of glances, but she didn't withdraw.

The four of them breathlessly watched as Lucius reached for something. James felt ill knowing who was in the tomb, and was glad that it was too dark to see anything in it. Then Lucius stepped away, and he was holding something…

"The Elder Wand" Alexis mumbled beside him.

James dropped her hand in surprise, Fred and Megan turned to stare against her. James felt his mouth falling open as he too stared. Alexis eyes had gone completely wide, and for the first time in a long time he saw fear.

"Isn't that… the most powerful wand in the world?" Megan asked silently, her voice trembling. James nodded gravely.

"Look! He's moving…" Fred interrupted them all, and they turned to see Lucius tucking the wand into his robes, and then swiftly walking away. A second later he was gone into the darkness.

The four of them leaned against the rock with empty eyes. Megan was panting as if she'd been running, and James saw panic in her eyes.

"Now we know why Lucius was here" Fred said slowly "Lucifer had sent him here to get him The Elder Wand"

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming!" Alexis let out a low cry.

"No one saw that coming" He caught her shoulders to stop her from shaking. "It's not your fault"

"Wait, I thought that you'd have to be the wands true master to be able to use it" Megan said.

"Yes, but it's still the strongest wand in history, and vampire magic is already enforced, Lucifer will be able to use that wand as if he was the true master anyway" Alexis said turning away. Fred sent James a glance.

"Uncle Harry is still the last master isn't he?"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry, I don't think Lucifer will go after him, he won't care enough. With that wand he's practically unbeatable already" Alexis looked at James as he gulped but nodded.

"Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't get it" Megan said with a sudden determination, her lips pressed into a thin line in a very McGonagall like fashion.

"How?" Fred asked.

"The Rebellion of course!"

…

The next day Alexis walked into the rebellions headquarters early in the morning. Milly was standing by the bookcase, and put a book away as Alexis entered. The room was completely empty except them.

"I got your message, what is so important that I'm going to miss my class?" Milly said icily, her head held high.

"I have a favor to ask of you" Alexis said levelly, and Milly looked surprised for a second, but quickly concealed it.

"Well I didn't expect _that_"

"Do you want to hear what it is or not?" Alexis said impatiently.

"I guess so" Milly still looked suspicious.

"I want you to lead The Rebellion" She said, head on. Milly's mouth fell open and she stared at Alexis.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"I'm completely serious"

"But I- You- We don't like each other!" Milly exclaimed, and Alexis sighed.

"I know, but as leader I couldn't choose the people I like, I still kind of hate you Moore, but I have respect for you. You're strong and rational enough to lead The Rebellion"

"Are you sure?" Milly gave her an inquiring look.

"Yes, are you accepting?"

"Well… I guess" Milly leaned against the bookcase, looking thoughtful.

"It will be dangerous, and you must keep track and protect every member, people will come to _you_ when something goes wrong. It's a big responsibility"

"I can handle it" Milly said acidly, and Alexis recognized the girl she respected and despised.

"Okay then" She extended her hand, and Milly took it after a moment, her handshake was cold and firm. For a moment the two enemies stood and considered each other.

"How come you broke up with James?" Milly suddenly asked, and Alexis had to bit back a growl. James was the last topic she wanted to discuss with Milly.

"Private reasons"

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in him anymore, I've got my sight set on someone else" Milly smiled a little, and Alexis felt the urge to punch her. However she didn't.

"I feel sorry for the guy"

"Hmpf" Milly glared darkly at her and flipped her hair back.

"I'll see you later, the rebellion is going to have an important meeting" Alexis said and turned around to walk away. There was a limit to how long she could stand to be in the same room as Milly Moore.

"Good Luck Malfoy"

"Same to you Moore" Alexis nodded as she closed the door behind her, leaving the future leader of the rebellion behind her.

People would question her choice and she knew it. But that was the reason she'd chosen Milly, she was a bitch and she wouldn't let that get to her. People feared and respected her. Alexis knew that she would never like Milly, but she understood her. And she felt good leaving the others under the protection of Milly.

Now she only had to figure out a plan. And hope she'd survive it.

**Important AN!: I'm very confused about what happened to the elder wand in the book, because I always thought he buried it with Dumbledore, while in the movie(spoiler alert) he throws it into the sea? But either way in my fic he buried it with Dumbledore!**

**KiwiOfTheLemons** - Aaw thanks^^

**When the clock strikes twelve** - I guess you where right! And yeah that's a good line too.

**OpenYourEyes21** - I know I'm surprisingly clever for being so dumb;) And thanks!

**lexi427** - That _you _for reviewing. 


	42. Playing With Fire

Chapter 42

Playing With Fire

Alexis glared at Dragomir as he paced around the classroom. She'd learned not to recoil as those blood red eyes looked back at her during the last months, but still she always felt uncomfortably cold when entering the DADA classroom.

"Get back to work Malfoy" Dragomir ordered with a growl, and Alexis let her head fall and pretended to read the book in front of her. When Dragomir turned his back on her she quickly ripped a piece of paper from the book, and scribbled down a few words.

_Meeting at 8'o clock. Be there. _

They never wrote the place or from whom or till whom the message was addressed. People understood anyway. She carefully folded it together into a small paper plane, and sent it over the classroom.

It landed squarely in front of Ash, who quickly snatched it up as Dragomir whirled around suspiciously. Alexis let her hair fall down to cover her face and watched from whitunder her eyelashes as Ash unfolded the paper, and gave the smallest of nods.

Everyone knew to be extremely careful, especially the founders, Scorpius, Ash and Estelle. Because they where the only others who knew about The Elder Wand. But even the normal students had noticed that things where going on, the hallways where swarming with guards even during the day, and the Rebellion had a hard time contacting each other.

A few days had passed since Alexis and the rest found out, and they'd used that time to come up with a plan, and now they where trying to gather the rebellion, to ask for their help.

But as mentioned, Lucius had grown extra suspicious. She guessed it was because he held so much power that he was afraid to loose. But what she couldn't understand, was why Lucifer hadn't come to pick up the wand immediately, Hogwarts was totally at his mercy anyway.

And she knew that he hadn't shown up because of the Marauders' map, they kept track of it 24 hours a day to see if Lucifer's dot would show up. And yet it hadn't. But Alexis was worried about the wait, they had to do it as soon as possible, because if they where to late, she didn't know what would happen.

In the corner of her eye she saw Ash giving the paper to Scorpius, who read it and quickly sent it to Estelle. When the class rang out Alexis knew Estelle would get it to Milly, and Milly would make sure the rest of the Ravenclaw's new, and then they'd make sure the Hufflepuff's found out.

Alexis and the rest had already made sure that the Gryffindor's knew.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, everyone was nervous and on their guard. Even Fred was uncommonly quiet.

At eight o clock the last of the members toppled into the room of requirements. For once the room wasn't cozy at all, but it was large, dark and gloomy but elegant. Everyone looked around at the new furniture with surprise, and immediately realized the seriousness of the situation. Milly gave Alexis a wondering glance from where she stood between Mei and Penny.

"Thank you all for coming" Alexis begun, and the room quickly silenced and everyone turned to look at her. Alexis suddenly felt nervous with all those people examining her, and she gulped.

"Why are we here?" Penny said, sounding annoyed and crossed her arms. Alexis noticed Milly elbowing her.

"We've called you here to ask a favor of you" James stepped up beside her, and everyone stirred at his words. Alexis glanced at Scorpius, who was standing a bit away from the others with Estelle and Ash. He nodded in return. She knew he would do what it took, even if it meant that they wouldn't be able to stay at Hogwarts either.

"And what's that?" Andy Bones asked, and everyone curiously turned back to Alexis. She took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"Well, I need-" James gave her a scuff "Okay _we_ need to get something from my grandfather" She gestured between herself, James, Fred and Megan.

"And what's that?" Someone called, she thought it was Simon.

"The Elder Wand" Alexis answered, and the room broke into murmurs. She heard someone asking what it was, and someone else explain in a desperate voice.

"Does Mr. Malfoy have the Elder wand?" Lily suddenly pushed through the crowd, to stop in front of Alexis and James.

"Yes"

"What do you want us to do?" Alexis saw determination in Lily, and her hands where balled into fists at her sides. Alexis knew she wanted revenge.

"We need a diversion, so that we can sneak into his room and get it. I don't think he'll be carrying it around with him, it's too valuable" Alexis explained.

"What kind of diversion?" Someone asked suspiciously.

"The worst kind imaginable, something that will have to keep Lucius, Dragomir and the guards occupied for a long time" Fred said, and Alexis thought she heard something like excitement in his voice.

"But you have to think about it carefully, doing this means that you'll be in danger afterwards, because my grandfather an the rest will know, or at least suspect some kind of organization. He will hunt for you, and I tell you he doesn't have any mercy for kids and teenagers" Alexis voice was completely serious, and some people even backed away.

"What happens to you afterwards then?" Albus asked.

"We won't be staying" James answered him, and Alexis saw Lily grab his arm in worry.

"But then what happens to The Rebellion?" Rose said, glancing towards Scorpius.

"Milly will lead it"

"_What?_" Megan, Fred and James stared at her, as everyone else dropped their jaws. Milly's friends looked between them in utter confusion.

"If you have a problem with that, you take it up with Milly" Alexis concluded, and Milly crossed her arms, glaring around her. Everyone immediately shut up. Beside Alexis Megan snorted.

"I see your point" Alexis managed a silent laugh, and exchanged a quick smile with Meg.

"So, we do need your answer today, but consider the matter before giving us your answer, things _will_ be dangerous" She finished. It took a second for everyone to gather themselves, then they alls started talking simultaneously. Someone grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Alex, what are you planning?" It was Scorpius, glancing down at her worriedly. For a second she felt bad, she hadn't talked much to her brother lately, even though he was the only one who could understand what she was going through completely.

"I'm going to get the Elder Wand from Lucius of course"

"Then I'm helping you"

"Score _no_-"

"Alexis! His our grandfather, it's no more then right that I help you!" Scorpius exclaimed, shaking her harshly.

"It's not that, I need you to organize the diversion, and you'll just be in the way during the operation, I promise you"

"Why?"

"You'll see, but you know that you can't stay at Hogwarts after this right? Whether we succeed or not you, Estelle and Ash will have to flee"

"We know" Her brother responded gravely, letting his hands fall from her shoulders. Alexis wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Where will you go?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet, maybe The Serpens Order or somewhere else. No one knows about the plan yet, trying to talk to someone is too risky, Lucius is probably intercepting the mail and the floo network"

"Just don't disappear again okay, everyone is getting a bit tired of that"

"I'll try" She grinned a little, and Scorpius grinned back. Alexis recognized herself in her twin brother, they weren't identical, but they had the same haircolour and nose, and the exact same smile. But everyone always said that the biggest difference was the eyes, Alexis had the Malfoy eyes, while Scorpius had Greengrass blue eyes.

"Be careful"

"You to Score" She patted his shoulder and then broke away. She found James, Fred and Megan in a corner. During the night almost everyone agreed to join them on their mission. But Penny Edgecombe, Stacy Macmillian and Anthony Davies never gave their answers. Alexis considered them to be the smart ones.

…

"Is everyone ready?" Alexis whispered lowly to Milly, who nodded in response. It was the next day, and everything was organized. And it was happening now, at dinner. Alexis heart hammered in her chest, she'd never done anything like this with so many people involved, she was used to working alone. It felt strange, like a weight, but people helping her carry it. But she couldn't help but feel responsible for them all, and she just knew that some people would get hurt.

"On your end to?" She turned over to Estelle, who also nodded. In the other end of the great hall Ash and Scorpius where ready start the whole thing up, and Alexis trusted Milly to make sure the rest followed tightly behind.

Alexis just had to check one more thing before giving her brother the sign to start. She glanced over towards the door, where James, Fred and Megan where conveniently seated for a quick escape.

Dragomir where at the teachers table, receiving glares from the rest of the teachers. Guards where scattered out across the room, and the noise wasn't as loud a usual. It hadn't been any time this year.

"We're ready" She nodded towards Milly and Estelle, and the two girls nodded solemnly.

"Good luck" They echoed before both disappearing off. Alexis took a deep breath, then turned to Scorpius and nodded.

The riot erupted faster then she'd ever imagined it would. All the guards and Dragomir didn't have time to stop the source before it had spread across the hall. Scorpius, Ash and Estelle simultaneously shot down three guards, while Milly and the Ravenclaw's sent up firework from Fred's fathers shop. The commotion was immediate and Alexis took a quick look around before deciding that she could change without being noticed.

A second later she soared in her eagle form over the hall, she just caught sight of a fox disappearing out the door. She glanced back in time to see McGonagall cross her arms with a contented look on her face together with the other teachers, not lifting a finger to help Dragomir and the guards.

Then she darted through the door, and quickly caught up with the rest. They made their way up to the headmasters office faster then they would have in their human forms, and Alexis went ahead to check if Lucius was still there. She gestured for the group to hide in a nearby classroom as she saw the doors open. The four of them changed back into their human forms and pressed their ears towards the door.

"What the hell is all that noise?" Lucius voice said as he walked past.

"We don't know, the students suddenly went crazy" A guard answered, and Alexis held her breath listening to their steps die away.

"C'mon" She opened the door quietly and they all hurried out. Only to stop panting in front of the headmasters door to the elevator. The gargoyles looked down with haughty and monstrous faces.

"Password?" One of them asked and James cursed loudly.

"We didn't think about this!"

"Can't you just let us through?" Megan exclaimed. The gargoyles glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"If you don't have the password we can't let you through"

"Okay listen buddy, we're here because we want Lucius away from this place, if you have any loyalty to Hogwarts you'll let us through" Alexis growled threateningly.

To her big surprise the doors opened. James glanced at her surprised but quickly caught her arm to drag her with him into the elevator. The four of them pressed together as it started moving. Alexis tried not to think as she pushed the doors to the office open.

She'd had strangely many memories from the circle formed office, it was here hers and James parents first realized they where friends, here she had to run from Preston and Dumbledore helped her…

"Dumbledore!" She exclaimed. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at her. James had already begun ruffling through the drawers in the desk.

"What? Alexis we've got to find the wand before your grandfather comes back" Megan stressed, running over to a bookcase. Alexis ignored them and quickly darted over to the place right over the desk, that's where Dumbledore's portrait usually hung.

But it wasn't there.

"Dumbledore?" She cried desperately, earning wondering glances from her friends.

"Miss Malfoy?" Came a muffled voice, and Alexis hushed her friends vigorously.

"Where are you?"

"Behind the bookcase" The voice answered, just audible for the teens. Alexis, with the help from James and Fred, quickly moved the bookcase away. She carefully lifted the large portrait out into the light, and folded away the fabric that had been covering it.

"Thanks you, it was a long time since I saw the light last time" Dumbledore blinked confusedly behind his glasses. Behind her the others looked over her shoulders interestedly. "Well hello everybody" Dumbledore smiled.

"Hi" James, Megan and Fred echoed, and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I need your help, again, Lucius got The Elder Wand!"

"What?" Dumbledore suddenly went serious, and met her gaze squarely.

"We followed him to your… grave…. And he took it" James explained.

"But the last master is still Harry isn't it?"

"Yes, but my grandfathers a vampire, he'll be able to use it anyway"

"Well that's not good"

"We _know_! That's why we're here. Do you know where he keeps it?"

"I'm sorry kids, the moment Mr. Malfoy became headmaster he put me away, I haven't seen anything in months"

"But haven't you heard anything that can give us a clue?" Fred asked, as Megan glanced towards the door.

"Hurry!"

"Well… there is a secret case in the desk, he might have discovered it" Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Where is it?" Fred asked as he hurried over to the desk.

"On the right side, behind the second drawer to the left"

Alexis held her breath as Fred pulled the drawer out and put his hand in. She almost wanted to look away from his concentrated face.

"I can feel something!" He exclaimed, and she almost jumped into the air as she ran over to him, tightly followed by the others. They all hovered over Fred.

"You aren't exactly helping" Fred rolled his eyes and they all glared at him.

"_Fred!"_

"Okay okay, wait…" He clenched his jaw in concentration, and then withdrew his arm. Alexis heart skipped a beat as she saw the wand in his hand. She knew it was the right one, because it seemed to be radiating power in a way she'd never seen before.

She snatched it away from Fred at the same moment as the door burst open.

"Go now!" She ordered before changing.

**Fred Pov: **

He ducked a curse from the guard just as Alexis turned. The large eagle broke through the window with the wand in it's beak and was gone.

He pulled Megan down beside him under the desk, James was already in combat with the guard.

"Change now and meet us at the shrieking shakt" He ordered, but Megan furiously shook her head.

"Are you crazy? I'm staying to fight!"

"No Meg-"

"Fred, you can't stop me, Alexis is safe with the wand, but I'm staying with you guys" With that she dove out from under the desk to block a curse that was sent towards a staggering James.

Fred was out in no time to defend his girlfriend and best friend. The battle was hard since another guard had followed the first. And at first he didn't notice that James hadn't risen again.

"He's not moving!" Megan shouted towards him, and he glanced back to see James on the floor, squirming in pain.

"We've got to get him out of here!" He shouted back, and Megan nodded. The plan was that they'd all change, and run until they was out of Hogwarts grounds and could apparate away.

But James was hurt and wouldn't be able to phase.

"I'll hold them off, go get him!" Megan scuffed him towards James, and he reluctantly darted down beside James. He'd passed out now, and Fred tried not to look at the large wound that went from his neck and down over his chest. Instead he pulled his arm around his shoulder and dragged him up so that he was half carrying him across the back.

"Megan hurry let's go!" He shouted, and pulled Megan with him towards the door, she'd managed to stun one of the guards. And Fred thanked Merlin that they where both human. The other one hung back to check on his companion long enough for them to disappear out the door.

Megan suddenly halted to a stop as they came out from the elevator, he made a strangled sound as she turned on the gargoyles.

"The two men inside, don't let them out!" She ordered, and the gargoyles looked to surprised to refuse her.

Then they set off again, Megan took James other arm and they half ran while carrying him down the corridors. The commotion was still going on as they passed the great hall, and Fred caught sight of Milly and Albus fighting back to back.

Then they where outside, beside him James where coming back around.

"What happened?" He slurred, and Megan suddenly saw the large wound.

"Oh my god, we've got to get him away from here" She stared wide eyed at Fred, who tried to keep his emotions at bay as he looked back.

He'd never been more scared in his life. James had lost almost all the colour in his face and Fred was afraid that he'd bleed to death if they didn't do anything.

"Let him down, I can fix the worst" Megan ordered and they let James down on the ground. "Keep guard"

Fred obeyed and pulled his wand out, turning his back on Megan and James. He heard her mumbling softly and looked over his shoulder to see her running her hands up and down his chest while mumbling. A soft light shone from her wand and he saw the wound pulling itself together and the bleeding stop.

But they weren't out of danger yet.

The main doors slammed open and Fred shouted for Megan to run as he once again pulled James up. He was awake now but disoriented, but he ran as Fred supported him. Megan kept sending cursed behind them as they ran.

Looking back Fred was surprised that he'd survived against those odds. But somehow they made it outside the Hogwarts grounds, and Megan apparated them all away.

…

Alexis flew a long time before she finally stopped to apparate the last way. And yet she beat the others to the Potter/Weasley beach house.

James and Fred had suggested the beach house, because no one used it during the winter anyway.

She simply unlocked the door with magic, walked into the kitchen and put the wand away on the middle of the table with a shaking hand.

Then she waited. She felt incredibly bad for having to leave the others behind, but she had to get the wand away.

Alexis was a complete wreck when Megan and Fred materialized in the kitchen, supporting James between them.

"What happened?" Alexis darted over to them in a heartbeat, catching James as he fell towards the floor. She felt fear and panic rising as she saw his bloodied shirt and pale face.

"Some kind of curse hit him, I didn't have time to completely heal him back there" Megan's voice was hurried but the most calm one. They all kneeled beside James as she ripped his shirt open to get a better look at the wound. Alexis felt tears of fear threatening to well up as James drew ragged breaths. She grabbed his hand and pressed it hard, tears blurring her vision.

She tried not to look at Fred, because she knew his expression would be mirroring her own.

Megan's wand glowed as she concentrated. Alexis buried her face into James side, rocking back and forth and mumbling that he'd be okay.

"That's all that I can do" Megan leaned back, looking exhausted.

"He's going to survive, right?" Fred asked silently.

"The wound wasn't deadly, I've healed most of it now, but I'm afraid it will leave a scar" Megan grimaced as Alexis let out a strangled laugh of relief. James eyes fluttered open.

"What did I miss?"

Alexis laughed and cried at the same time as she hugged him tightly.

…

Many hours later, Alexis walked into the kitchen to find James sitting by the table, twirling the Elder Wand between his fingers thoughtfully. Fred and Megan had disappeared into a room together hours ago, and Alexis herself had fallen asleep on the couch for a while.

"How do you feel?" She asked and poured herself a glass of water before sitting down next to him. She hoped he wouldn't realize how afraid she'd been that she'd loose him.

"It aches a little bit, but nothing serious" James put the wand away, and turned towards her. Alexis couldn't help but look at the top of the pink scar, visible on his neck and chest as his shirt was unbuttoned.

"It's nothing Alex"

"I can't believe it… I never thought you'd get hurt…" Like in trance she reached out to trace her fingers over the scar. James closed his eyes for a second, clenching his jaw.

"I was never in any serious danger, and I can live with this. I heard chicks dig scars" Somehow he managed a crooked smile. Alexis lips twitched.

"I guess so, do you have someone special in mind?"

"You know who" James met her eyes, and Alexis gulped. There, in the dim kitchen in the beach house, she didn't want to turn away. "Look" He suddenly mumbled and pointed up into the ceiling. Alexis glanced up surprised.

And there it was, the mistletoe. Exactly like that Christmas two years ago when they'd kissed for the first time.

Alexis didn't pull away as he leaned forward to kiss her.

She responded with such force that it surprised even herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and let her hand graze over his chest. She knew she was playing with fire, but at the moment she didn't care.

…

In the dark kitchen of the beach house, the two seventeen-year-olds reunited, not thinking about the consequences, just living in the moment.

The girl knew she was going to regret this later.

The boy couldn't do more then give in, he'd never had any resistance towards that girl.

Slowly the couple got up from the chairs, still kissing the made their way through the kitchen. The girl put the lights out with one hand before they disappeared up the stairs.

The Elder Wand lay still in the middle of the table.

**AN: Oh my god… I just read My Immortal with commentary, I think I just lost the few braincells I had! I had to re-read this just to make sure that it wasn't as bad-.- **

**And apparently he broke the wand, so none of my theories where right. (I have the memory of a goldfish) -.-**

**To my beloved minions, I love you almost as much as I love Harry Potter!3 **

**Airhead121 -** Thank you for explaining that to me^^**  
OpenYourEyes21 - **Thank you! I don't think you understand how much joy your reviews bring me, I always look forward to them^^**  
KiwiOfTheLemons - **Thanks!: - )**  
BeautyWillRiseFromAllDarkness - **I could never kill a minion x), and thank you, I would get bored just writing a romance story without any action in it. And well, this year is going to be 12 chapters as all the other years, then Part 3 is going to be like 6 chapters or something. **  
When the clock strikes twelve - **So you've improved your Spanish then amigo?^^ And I guess this chapter kind of answers your question about when they're going to get together. 


	43. The Day After

Chapter 43

The Day After

Alexis yawned softly and rubbed her eyes dizzily. Beside her James grunted before burying his head deeper into the pillow. She chuckled lowly at his tousled appearance.

That's when she remembered the night before.

With one big leap she was out of the bed, standing in the middle of the room and hyperventilating. Oh Merlin… what had they done? Why why? _Why_ couldn't she just have stayed away from him, like every other night this year. But _nooo_, she had to go sleep with him just because he'd been hurt and yadayadayada.

And now she's rambling in her own head, when she should worry about Lucius, and the fact that they stole the Elder Wand from him. And what happened to the rest of the Rebellion? Where they okay?

So why couldn't she concentrate on all that important stuff just because she'd slept with James?

She was wearing one of James old sweaters, and didn't care enough to pull on a pair of pants as she walked down to the kitchen. Megan and Fred would probably just make a joke about it anyway. Hmm… what happened to those guys yesterday anyway?

Rewind. She did _not_ want to know.

"This _so_ couldn't get any worse" She mumbled and pulled a hand through her ruffled hair as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Alexis?" A voice said, and her eyes went wide.

She really should have realized that uttering those words where against the laws of the universe. If you say that something can't get worse, the universe just has to prove you wrong. And this time it did it, _really_ good.

"Mrs. Potter? Mr. Potter?" She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth terrified as she felt her face grow red.

Oh dear lord _why_ hadn't she put on pants?

"Alexis what happened? - And why are you only wearing-" Ginny started perplexedly, as Alexis backed into the cabinet by the door.

"Alex, I didn't notice you leaving" James came through the door, yawning audibly. Alexis buried her face in her hands as she saw that he was only wearing sweatpants and nothing to cover his upper body. And despite the situation she also felt a tug of guilt at the now almost faded scar.

"_James_?" His parents gasped together, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ohhh crap"

"You don't say?" Alexis growled from the corner of her mouth, as she tried to shrink away from the Potter's shocked stares.

"Great to meet you again, we'll I'm just going to go now so…" She let out a nervous giggle, and started tiptoeing towards the door.

"You're staying" Harry ordered. "And what is going on here?" Alexis stopped abruptly, hiding behind James.

"Do you think there's any chance that I can lie my way out of this?" She wheezed in his ear, and he rolled his eyes.

"Just sit down or something Alex, I'll take care of this" James gave her a scuff towards one of the chairs by the table, and Alexis obediently sat down. For the first time she dared to look straight at James parents, and their faces where both angry and shocked.

"James what the hell is going on here? We received a message from McGonagall and Neville saying that you'd escaped from the school?" Harry bellowed angrily.

Alexis noticed that the Elder wand still lay on the table next to her, unnoticed by James parents. With a swift movement she caught it and hid it under the table.

"And now we find you and Alexis like- like- like _this_!" Ginny continued, and Alexis dearly wished she could sink through the ground.

"Mum, dad, I can explain, would you just sit down?" James was surprisingly calm as he gestured for his parents to sit down at the table. He took the place next to her himself.

"At least tell me you used protection-" Ginny started, but was interrupted by a horrified James.

"_Mum!__"_

"I'm just saying-"

"Ginny maybe you should stop talking now" Harry put an arm around her shoulders, and Alexis felt that her face was practically burning with shame. Oh merlin this was so embarrassing.

"Where do you want me to begin? School or… us" He glanced towards Alexis, who seriously considered banging her head against the table until she wouldn't remember this ever happened.

"School" Harry sighed.

"Because of this" Alexis finally composed herself, and pushed the wand over towards Harry. His eyes widened as it reached him, and he picked it up to consider it with an enormous carefulness.

"What- how- when- how did you get this?" He stared between Alexis and James, who glanced at each other with clenched jaws.

"Lucius stole it from Dumbledore's grave, we figured that we couldn't let such a powerful weapon fall into the hands of Lucifer, so we stole it, and then left" Alexis explained. James parents stared wide eyed at her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have sent aurors to help you!"

"Because my grandfather was in control over the mail" Alexis grimaced.

"But how could you manage this… alone?" Ginny asked.

"We weren't alone, the Rebellion helped us" James said, and then explained everything about the Rebellion from the beginning, including the members and how they created the diversion.

"And now we don't know anything about anyone, I don't even know if my brothers okay!" Alexis exclaimed, and realized that the Potters didn't know about Albus or Lily either. James grimaced towards her sadly.

"But, Lucifer wouldn't be able to use the wand properly would he? I'm still the last master" Harry said, putting the wand away at the table as if it was dangerous. Which is was.

"He's a vampire and their magic is already stronger then ours, he wouldn't care if he was the true master or not"

"Oh" Harry stared blankly ahead.

"And you two then?" Ginny looked between her and James worriedly. Alexis once again blushed and James scratched the back of his head.

"And what the hell is that scar?" Harry bellowed again, first now noticing the scar. Alexis almost felt like rolling her eyes.

"Just take it easy okay!" James said impatiently, pushing his father back in the chair. Ginny had worriedly reached over the table to examine it more closely and James had to push her back too.

"I got the scar while fighting one of Lucius guards at Hogwarts, Megan healed it and it was never deadly" James calmed them, but Alexis still felt extremely unhappy. She couldn't believe James had gotten hurt because of all this, somehow it made it so much more real.

"And concerning me and Alexis, it's really none of your business" James continued, and defiantly leaned back in his chair to cross his arms. His parents gaped and looked between him and her. Alexis managed an innocent smile.

"I think what he means is that it's nothing between us, it never has and-"

"Alex!" James interrupted her.

"What? I'm just telling the truth"

"No you're not! Don't tell you're just going to pretend like this never happened, _again_?"

"Well yeah, and I'm so not having this conversation with you in front of your parents!" Alexis shot up in frustration, clenching her hands into fists.

"Well then I think it's time that they found out" James gripped her arm to drag her back down, and she glared darkly at him.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh yes I would. Mum, dad, me and Alexis have practically been together since fifth year" James said triumphantly, and Alexis gasped horrified.

"We have _not_!"

"What?" Harry and Ginny cried.

"This is just chaotic, James just shut up!"

"Why? I don't care what they think!"

"Well I do, and I'm not telling my parents yet and I'm not comfortable with everyone knowing!" Alexis screeched unhappily, and James finally seemed to realize that she didn't want this.

"Oh"

"Look" She turned towards his parents "Me and James dated a while in sixth year, but broke up just before the… kidnapping thing… Because we realized that it didn't work"

"But-" James was about to interrupt her, but she clamped a hand over his mouth.

"And though I really care about your son, and I just slipped up very much I hope that you would be kind enough not to mention this to anyone else" Alexis finished and let go of James, who glared at her. His parents simply stared at her.

"We… well we're just so surprised…" Ginny mumbled, as Harry still looked between Alexis and James.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He finally asked James, who sourly looked down at the table.

"Alexis didn't want to"

"Why?" Ginny turned towards her, looking stunned. Alexis gulped uncomfortably.

"Because… well I'm a Malfoy! I know you wouldn't want me with James, and even though I don't care about that I just thought it would make things easier. And please don't tell my parents, I just want to forget about this" Alexis pleaded, then she couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room.

**James Pov:**

He watched as Alexis ran up the stairs, and then put his head in his hands.

"That's great, that's just terrific, thank you very much!" He growled, even though he knew it wasn't actually his parents fault.

"I'm still confused" His father said, and he heard his mother sighing before she moved over to sit by him, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"You know that we don't care who you're with right? As long as she's the right one for you" Ginny said carefully, and James would have managed a smile if he didn't feel so dejected.

"I… I thought Alexis was the right one, I still think so, but she just doesn't think it would work out" He growled into the table, and banged his head against it.

"Why did you break up the first time?" Ginny asked softly.

"It was before everyone found out about this Lucifer thing, and she had to lie about it to me. We started fighting about, well… our families" He grimaced sourly and Ginny gave him a side hug.

"I'm sure she'll get over it"

"No I don't think she will! And I understand her, I was a complete ass!"

"James, if you think she's worth it, then you won't let that stop you. My father had to fight for my mother for years before she even looked his way" Harry smiled, and James glanced at his father. If it was someone he thought wouldn't be okay with him and Alexis together James had figured it would be him. But there he was, telling him not to give up.

"I guess so" He slowly stood up.

"Go talk to her" Harry smiled, and James nodded slowly before walking towards the doorway.

"Just… hm… you _did_ use protection right?"

"_Mum!__"_

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I just didn't want thing to end up like they did with me and Harry-"

"_GINNY!__"_Harry shouted.

"Okay I don't want to know more! Please shut up!" James shrieked and ran up the stairs covering his ears.

He found Alexis in one of the empty rooms, sitting by the window and looking out. She'd changed his sweater into her school uniform, since that was the only clothes she had. He silently walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. She tilted her head to give him a sad glance.

"I'm sorry James"

"For what?"

"I can't get back together, last night was… I can't say it was a mistake… but it was wrong. We shouldn't have done it" She said, and James swallowed.

"It's okay, but Alex?"

"Yes?"

"This time I won't just stand by, _I am _going to get you to realize that we belong together. It worked for my grandfather, and it's going to work for me too"

"Well he had some help" Alexis said sarcastically and slid of the bed. James confusedly sat still for a second.

"What? Wait don't get me of topic. Alexis what I'm saying is that I won't give up on you"

She simply glared at him. And if the situation would have been different he'd thought that it was cute.

"Just don't tell my parents"

"Fine"

"_Fine_" She banged the door closed behind her as she left the room. But James wasn't heartbroken this time. He knew Alexis felt the same what as he did, so he just had to fight for her.

If his grandfather got the girl, so could he.

…

Alexis floo powdered her brother shortly after that, and found out that he, Ash and Estelle where perfectly fine and currently with the Serpens Order. Alexis told them that she'd soon come home and bring the wand with her.

But Teddy and Victorie was going to come to the beach house together with the rest of the Weasley family, so Alexis and Megan stayed put at the beach house.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting to meet Fred's parents" Megan squeaked as they locked themselves into the room that they where now sharing.

"Well at least you want to" Alexis grunted, and then explained about the whole incident with James parents and how it ended. Megan's eyes widened more and more for every word until Alexis thought they where going to pop out of her head.

"I can't believe you and James slept with each other!"

"Seems to be a lot of things you can't believe at the moment" Alexis said darkly, and Meg rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. But why didn't you want to get back together with him? I know you love him"

"Woha! Who said I love him?" Alexis put her hands up, and Megan shrugged back.

"I just figures since you-"

"Well then no more figuring for you missy! I don't love James, I might just have some lingering feelings or something. But it's not anything serious."

"If you say so" Megan said shortly, and Alexis ignored the knowing look in the other girls eye.

They heard a wave of voices and rustle downstairs, and Megan shot up from her bed like a canon.

"They're here!" She grabbed Alexis hand tightly and pulled her out of the room. Alexis was too surprised by her strength to do anything against it. They met up with James and Fred in the staircase, and Fred planted a quick kiss on Megan's forehead before they came down into the kitchen.

"Good luck" Alexis managed to whisper quickly to Megan, who nervously smiled.

It seemed like everyone was there, but the first person Alexis eyes fell on was Teddy.

She realized she hadn't met him since she stunned him in fifth year when she was on the run with Maddox.

"I'm guessing you're not going to stun me this time are ya?" Teddy grinned crookedly, as Alexis stared at him.

"I'm very sorry about that" She managed to grin, still not daring to move towards him.

"No problems, I'm blaming Maddox anyway" Teddy took a few long steps towards her and wrapped his long arms around her. Alexis hugged him back tightly, she hadn't realized that she'd missed him so much. Then his words suddenly sunk in and she pushed him away enough to look up at him.

"You've got any news on Maddox?"

"It's kinda disturbing that you know him Alexis, you know he's a snatcher right?" Teddy taunted, and Alexis slapped him on the arm. "Just kidding, but I ran into him last year, I was about to arrest him but he got away. And last thing I heard he was working against Lucifer"

"Of course he does" Alexis smiled proudly "Have you run into dumb and dumber?"

"Who?"

"Dumb and Dumber, two snatchers, you'll recognize them if you see them" Alexis grinned a little, and Teddy shook his head.

"Sorry, haven't seen them"

"They're probably working with Lucifer anyway" Alexis growled to herself, and then noticed that everyone where watching them. She smiled quickly before ducking away to hide behind Megan, which was kind of hard since she was shorter.

"Well, that was interesting but let's move on" Fred said cheerily and Alexis rolled her eyes. Fred caught Megan's hand pointedly and then nodded towards George and Angelina. "This is Megan Smith, my girlfriend" He said proudly, and Alexis sighed.

"So cute" She cooed, and received a meaningful glance from James as Megan shyly shook hands with Fred's parents.

"That could be we" James whispered as they leaned against the wall together, keeping out of the way from the big family. Alexis ignored James parents as they glanced over all the time, and Teddy's searching eyes.

"Yeah right, that wouldn't go like this James. Didn't you notice the chaos this morning?" She arched one eyebrow.

"But there was so much other things involved in that, you know, we where way underdressed and in possession of the most dangerous wand on earth" James said humorously and Alexis glared at him.

"Too soon to joke about it"

"Worth a try" James shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"When we're already on the subject of revelation, me and Teddy have something to say too" Victorie suddenly said, beaming as everyone surprised turned towards her. Teddy quickly made his way over to his wife and put his arm around her waist.

"We're going to have a baby" Teddy said proudly and the room went silent.

"You think they forgot protection?" Harry whispered to Ginny in a mock tone, and she slapped him on the arm. Then everyone started congratulating the couple and talking at the same time. Alexis simply smiled at Teddy across the room, waiting until the worst commotion was over before catching up to him again.

"A kid huh?"

"Yeah" Teddy looked happy and slightly worried at the same time. Alexis knew it was because of the war.

"I'm happy for you" She smiled, and he nodded.

"I know. But what's between you and James? I talked to Harry and Ginny and they where acting so strange" Teddy looked at her, and Alexis contemplated if she was going to lie or not.

"It's complicated" She settled with saying.

"No it's not, she just hasn't realized that we belong together yet" From out of nowhere James came up to them, and lounged his arm around her shoulder. Teddy looked amused and surprised at the same time. Alexis pushed his arm and glared at him.

"Shhhh"

"What? Teddy can now can't he?"

"Oh god you're impossible! There's nothing between us anymore!" Alexis growled desperately and darted away.

"Anymore?" Teddy asked with a raised eyebrow towards James, who crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yepp, and If I have anything to say about it, which I do, it won't be long until we're back together again"

"Good luck with that man" Teddy dunked him in the back and went away chuckling.

…

Shortly after that Alexis grabbed the Elder Wand from Harry and left. She said goodbye to Megan and Fred hastily before apparating to the Malfoy Manor.

Her mother opened the door as she knocked, and Alexis thankfully collapsed into her arms.

"Oh thank Merlin you're okay" Her mother sniffled, smoothed her hair out. Alexis just stood there for a second before taking a deep breath and withdrawing. She held the wand out for her to see.

"I've got it"

"Let's give that to your father" Astoria took it lightly, and led Alexis into the sitting room where she handed it to Draco. He completely ignored the wand and gave it to Mr. Zabini and pulled Alexis into a hug. After that she hugged her brother, Ash and Estelle. Everyone had been incredibly worried and was glad to see her. The others had already explained what happened during the Hogwarts time and about the Rebellion. So Alexis quickly made an excuse that she was tired and hurried up to her room.

She collapsed on the bed the moment she'd closed the door behind her, and cursed no one in particular.

Why in the name of merlin had she slept with James?

And why couldn't he just let it go? She wasn't sure how she was going to handle the whole 'I'm going to fight for you' thing. She'd have to become an even better liar that was for sure, and she could _never_ slip like that again.

The only consolation at that moment was that no one in the Rebellion had gotten any serious injuries according to her brother.

And of course they had the Elder Wand. Don't forget that.

But she couldn't shake of the feeling that the worst was still to come. And that something was very very wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Alexis fell asleep trying to figure it out.

It was dark outside when she woke up again. She took a quick shower and brushed her hair thoroughly before pulling some clothes on. She chose a pair of comfortable black jeans and a blue blouse. She didn't exactly care enough to put makeup on so she just let hair frame her face and went down to meet the Serpens Order.

Everyone was there, just like the last time. But the biggest difference was that she, her brother, Estelle and Ash where of age now, and could be in the meeting. Everyone looked at her differently, and she wasn't treated like a child anymore.

Alexis liked it.

The Carrow sisters where there, Percival and Sameera too, and Wilkes, Shawn, Rosier, The Zabini's and of course Ash's father. Even some new recruits that Alexis couldn't remember the name of.

"Thanks to our kids, and some others…" Her father trailed away "We've avoided a big catastrophe. But we can't relax yet, even thought Lucifer doesn't have the Elder Wand we know he's going to pull his next move soon, thanks to Sameera. What we've got to decide now is if we're going to work alone, or if we're going to cooperate"

"Cooperate with who? Shawn asked.

"The former Order Of the phoenix, the aurors"

"I thought that Lucifer had control over the ministry?" Percival required.

"Not the auror department or the higher posts, yet"

"What are you suggesting?" Mr. Zabini glanced at her father, and the two men had a silent conversation.

"I say we cooperate with the aurors, they helped us before" Her father finally said, and Alexis let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"That was only because they had the Potter girl" Montague protested.

"C'mon dad, we can trust them" Ash exclaimed. "We worked with both Weasleys and Potters at school, and they're fine"

Alexis sent Ash a grateful smile, which he lazily returned.

"But-"

"Who vote that we cooperate?" Mr. Zabini called, and most people in the room raised their hands.

Alexis couldn't help but think of Teddy, who was an auror, but also now going to be a father. What if he died? Just like he lost his own father, Remus?

So many people she loved could get hurt, and it made her feel ill just thinking about it. She leaned to the side and put her head on her mothers shoulder. The way Astoria looked at her father she knew that they where thinking the same thing.

"There's no other way" Her mother mumbled softly, and Alexis nodded.

There was no other way.

**AN: Hehe I just made a Mary-Sue test (originally intended for original work and not Fanfiction, but still) and Alexis barely passed. Do you guys consider her a Mary Sue? I'd really like it if you'd answer this question. I don't want to beg for reviews (which is exactly what I'm doing right now-.-) but I'd really like it. **

**I really tried to put some humor into this character despite the seriousness. Like the Ginny/Harry forgot protection thing. Can't you just imagine that that's how James came to the world? ;) **

**Too those lovely people (minions) who took the time to review the last chapter!**

**OpenYourEyes21 - **Thanks! Yeah I really like that couple, more about them will come actually. And yes they did, it's okay to imply sex if it's rated T right?**  
When the clock strikes twelve - **Maha! They're not totally back together yet… more cruel stuff is still to come, and kinda funny stuff too. And you did? Have you published it?**  
The 8th Hocrux - **Actually not, I just thought it was a fine little ending to put it there. **  
ToxicAndTheFluff -** Hehe, this chapter kinda answered that question. I'm still worried if it's okay to imply sex when it's rated T….


	44. Some Secrets Are Better Left Untold

**Chapter ****44**

**Some Secrets Are Better Left Untold**

**Milly's Pov:**

She stared down at the floor, her usually perfectly made hair hung tousled around her face, but she didn't care.

Glancing towards her right she saw Albus struggling defiantly against the large guard who was holding him. Herself she'd stopped a while ago to try and break free, Dragomir himself was clutching her arms.

On her left Lily where glancing over towards her and Albus frequently, trying to figure out what they where going to do.

The fight had gone on for almost an hour before Lucius begun to regain control again, and then most of the rebellion had managed to get away. It wasn't until the next day that everyone had noticed that Alexis, James, Fred, Megan, Alexis brother, Zabini and Montague where gone. That's when Milly had been brought away from her class by Dragomir, who'd escorted her to the headmasters office. Up there she'd found Albus and Lily waiting for her. Lucius where standing in front of them, looking between them in cold hatred.

Milly tried not to look into the eyes, they always brought her off balance. She actually tried not to look at him at all, that inhuman gracefulness was unnerving. The second reason was that he looked so alike Alexis, and she didn't want to get her hatred towards Lucius tog get confused with her newfound respect for Alexis.

"Let us go!" Albus growled for what must have been the third time, but Lucius barely spared him a glance.

"Now, the situation is so that a few of my students have left, and I want you to tell me where they are." Lucius said slowly, as if explaining a hard problem to a bunch of kids. Milly managed to give him a dark glare.

"And why would we know about that?" She asked icily, in that same tone she'd used towards Alexis so many times in the past.

"Because I've received the information that you're now the leader of a group here at Hogwarts, working against me" Lucius answered calmly, stopping right in front of her. She tried not to shrug back, but her heart hammered towards her chest so loudly that she knew he must hear it. How did he know that?

"Some of your students aren't that good at keeping their secrets" Lucius smiled and waved towards a guard who opened the door. Another guard came in along with a staggering student.

"_Penny_!" Milly gasped at the girl, her dirty blond hair was in two pigtails but her eyes where red from crying. She was shaking from top till toe as she looked at the guard holding her.

"I'm so sorry Milly, I tried not to tell them I promise you! But they where- I couldn't…" Penny buried her face in her hands and sunk down on the floor, still shaking. Lucius simply looked at her and shook his head slowly. Milly stared blankly at her friend.

"That doesn't mean we know where they are" Lily spoke up beside Milly, as she was glaring openly at Lucius. Milly saw something in her that got her wondering about that time when she and Alexis had been kidnapped at the quidditch pitch. Lily had a history with this man.

"I don't know anything about them, and they don't either" She said, looking between Albus and Lily.

"I brought the two of you here because your brother and cousin is two of the missing students, and well, you're Harry Potters children. I'm sure you know something"

"They didn't tell any of us anything" Albus responded evenly.

"So you don't know what you where fighting for?" Lucius arched his eyebrow in the same way that Alexis did it, and Milly had to conceal a shiver.

"We did it to help our friends, and to bring you down" Lily spat angrily. Lucius was in front of her before Milly even had the time to blink, pressing his wand towards her throat.

"LET HER GO!" Albus screamed as Milly tried to wrench away from Dragomir, but it was to no use, he was too strong.

**Albus Pov: **

Albus growled loudly towards Lucius, and made one final wrench to get away from the guard holding him. Somewhere in the back of his head he thanked merlin that he'd been human. Before anyone could stop him he'd stepped in between Lily and a the fuming Lucius.

"Potters" He simply spat and turned around. Albus breathed heavily and looped his arm around Lily, pushing away the guard holding her. He glanced over towards Milly, who didn't have a chance against Dragomir. She looked back at him with desperate eyes. He pressed Lily closer towards him.

He'd promised James that he'd take care of Lily, and he would never break that promise. He felt her shaking beside him, he didn't even want to imagine what kind of memories she was reliving.

"Let them go, they don't know anything, if there's anyone who knows anything, It's me" Milly said, and he snapped out of his thoughts to stare at her.

"No-"

"Bring the others out, _she_ stays" Lucius ordered, and Albus once again tried to struggle against the guards as they begun to force him away. Milly gave him a sad glance over her shoulder.

The door fell shut behind them as he and Lily toppled out from the elevator. He caught sight of Penny disappearing around the corner before turning towards Lily.

"Are you okay?" He grabbed her shoulders, trying to look her over.

"Al stop fussing! I'm fine!" Lily exclaimed and pushed him away. He ran back towards the door and banged on it until Lily's small hands wrapped around his arm.

"Al there's nothing you can do"

"But Milly's in there, we can't just leave her there!" He bellowed, and Lily shrugged back.

"I know, we'll wait here until she comes out" Her voice was soothing, but he could see her panic whitunder the calm exterior. He tried to calm himself, for his sister.

The two of them sunk down against the wall, and Lily leaned her head against his shoulder, like she always did when they where smaller. Albus had always felt that he was closer to Lily then to James, the two of where left together when James first went to Hogwarts. Not to talk about the fact that everyone didn't compare them to each other, like they did with him and James.

James played quidditch, why didn't he? James became quidditch captain, why didn't he? James got an O in transfiguration, why didn't he?

He knew James wasn't trying to overshadow him, but he still couldn't help but feel as if he did. And that's why he felt closer to Lily, he didn't have to compete with her.

It felt like everything he did or felt was somehow connected to his brother, he fell for Alexis, who had been considered as James's since as far back as he could remember, even if they weren't a couple.

And then he met Milly, and she liked him too, but even so there was always that little voice in the back of his head saying 'She liked your brother first, you're her second choice' He couldn't shake of the feeling that she only came to him because she couldn't have James.

And now, when James was gone, he couldn't help but miss him a little. Somehow despite all this James had always been there for him, somewhat protective. The Potter siblings all took care of each other, despite rivalry.

They'd taken care of Lily together, and now he had to do that alone. He never thought he'd miss his brother, but he did.

"She'll be okay Al, I promise" Lily mumbled beside him. He glanced down at her and found that she was watching him intently. He was stricken by how much she'd grown without his notice. She wasn't a kid anymore.

Not that he'd ever admit that he realized that to her, she would always be his baby sister.

The door creaked open, and he scrambled up quickly together with Lily. Milly came out slowly, pushing her scarlet hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" He hurried over to hug her, and barely noticed Lily nodding towards Milly and then disappearing away.

"I'm fine" Milly looked away.

"Why did you do that for? You didn't know anything!"

"I did what I had to as a leader, Alexis told me that I would have to protect the other members" Milly exclaimed, and Albus noticed how frantic she looked. He'd never seen Milly as anything else then composed, and slightly bitchy.

"You don't have to see it like that Milly, we're all in this together"

"I just- I just don't know what we are supposed to do now. What's out next step? People will want to know and I don't know what to tell them!" She cried, and Albus saw tears threatening to well up. He'd never seen this side of Milly before, and somehow it felt good that she was a human too.

Sometimes he'd thought he'd just fallen for her because she kind of reminded him of Alexis, but the redhead in front of him didn't. He hadn't seen Alexis this way, ever.

"We'll figure it out, together" He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head into his chest.

**Lily Pov:**

Lily smiled a little to herself as she peeked around the corner to see Albus and Milly embracing each other. Maybe it wasn't because of joy or love, but at least it was something.

But when she turned to walk away she was suddenly hit by a strange feeling of loneliness. And she _never_ felt lonely. She'd always had someone, but now she didn't have James, she didn't have Albus, and she didn't have Alexis, who'd become almost like a sister to her during all these years.

But maybe it was a good thing? Now she could finally prove that she could handle herself, that she didn't need to be protected.

Because she knew Albus was worried about her, especially now when James wasn't around anymore. She knew that James and Albus hadn't always gotten along, but they where still brothers and this was taking it's toll on both of them.

But she was happy Albus had finally found someone, and she was slightly amused by the fact that it was Albus, and not James, who'd fallen for the Potter curse and fallen in love with a redhead.

Herself she liked blond guys. One special in particular.

"Lily! What happened? I've been so worried about you!" Allison exclaimed as she stepped into the common room and threw her arms around her. Lily shrugged back and managed a small smile.

"I'm okay, he only tried to get some information from us"

"Lysander has been asking for you all afternoon, I think he's going to go crazy if you don't find him" Allison said with a knowing face, and Lily blushed.

"Really?"

"Are you kidding Lills? If you haven't noticed he's like head over heals for you, everyone knows!"

"What?"

"Ah just go find him and stop acting like you're stupid!" Allison pushed her away towards the portrait hole before she could respond. And before she knew it she was once again out in the hall, trying to ignore the fat lady's rants about zero respect for paintings from the students.

She hurried over to the Ravenclaw tower, and knocked on the door. She tried to steady her breath as it shot up to reveal Mei Chang from the rebellion.

"Lily! Do you know what happened to Milly? Penny is totally destroyed and we can't understand what she's saying" Mei said hurriedly, pulling Lily into their common room.

"She's fine, she's with Albus"

"Oh" Mei stopped, and they exchanged a small smile. "Hey people, Milly's fine!" Mei shouted out to the room, and Lily saw that every Ravenclaw from the rebellion was there, hovering around Penny. Mei went over to give Collin Boot a hug as Lily looked around for her certain blonde boy.

"Looking for me darling?" Came a voice from behind her, and Lily swirled around to find herself face to face with Lorcan, who was grinning charmingly. She rolled her eyes.

"You wish"

"I do, I do… I'll tell Lysander that you're here" Lorcan winked once before he was pushed away by Lysander.

"Go away Lorcan!"

"Hey! I was just telling your girlfriend that I was going to get you, no need to get all jealous on my charm and everything" Lorcan responded.

"Yes, because I'm _soo_ jealous of you" Lysander gave his brother a hard scuff, and Lorcan went away chuckling to himself. Lysander smiled apologetically towards her.

"I'm sorry, he's kind of annoying"

"I live with Albus and James, that's nothing" She grinned.

"So, I was kinda-you know… worried about you" He said and scratched the back of his head and looking at her from under his bangs. Lily blushed again.

"Really?"

"Of course I was!"

"Well, that's nice" She said slightly awkward, and changed her pressure to her other foot.

"I wanted to ask you something actually" He suddenly said, and she lit up.

"What?"

"I can't actually say, because your brothers would kill me" He grimaced.

"James isn't around and Al is with Milly, I think you're safe. And I could easily kick their asses for you if you want to?" She blinked and he laughed.

"If you say so"

"Hey I promise, I'll show you sometime!"

"I'll need all the protection I can get when I'm done with this so why not" He once again looked down onto the floor, but with a small smile on his lips. She waited patiently until he looked back up again.

"Yes?"

"Would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Lys, all Hogsmeade weekends are cancelled since Lucius became headmaster"

"Oh right"

"But I'd still love to go on a date with you, we could throw paper planes at a guard or something together" She grinned.

"Sounds like a plan" He smiled, the blush finally fading away from his cheeks.

…

Alexis stared at the picture.

On the floor she'd found a ragged picture with the Marauders and Lily on it. She'd been staring at it for what seemed like hours now. She didn't know who'd dropped it, but she could imagine.

Malfoy Manor had been completely full of people the last days, since they decided to cooperate with the others. Many aurors came by every day, including Harry and Ted, even Ron sometimes even if it was reluctantly. James, Fred and Megan where around all the time, and this was the first time she'd been walking through the corridors alone.

When she saw the picture her brain had completely shut out the buzzing and aliveness from the rest of the house. The loud voices when people disagreed with each other. She'd spent incredibly much time trying to get people to get along lately. And that wasn't exactly easy when lifelong enemies suddenly find themselves on the same side.

"Oh hi Alexis, I seem to have dropped something-" Harry came around the corner, and she dazedly looked up from the picture to look at him. He stopped when he saw her holding the small piece of paper.

"I seem to have dropped _that_" He corrected, stepping a little bit closer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours" She gulped and handed the picture to him, Harry looked at her slightly suspicious but accepted it. For a moment he glanced between her and the picture.

"Alexis… when you went back in time, you said you met Snape, right?"

"Yes"

"Did you- I mean- meet… _them_" He nodded towards the paper. Alexis grimaced slightly, too tired to come up with a good lie.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes I do" Harry looked almost pained.

"I don't think you do, and some secrets are better left untold" She sighed and then hurried away past him. She glanced over her shoulder to find Harry frozen in the same way as her, staring at the picture.

She'd met his parents, he hadn't.

Life wasn't fair, and even though he thought he wanted to know, she wasn't sure that he could handle it. She wasn't even lying by not telling, she was simply keeping it a secret for everyone else's own good.

She was a good secret keeper.

"Hey Alex!" James shouted and hurried up beside her. She rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone James"

"Nope"

"It won't work, the only thing you've managed to do is make me completely want to kill you" She sent him a glare, and he simply laughed it off. It reminded her strongly of James and Lily. But they weren't them, and they didn't have _her_ to get them together.

"You know you love me babe"

"Sod off" Alexis said warningly as they entered the kitchen together, finding Teddy, Ron, Percival, Fred, Draco and Zabini at a corner of the large table. Alexis smiled at the strange sight. Ron and her father where openly glaring at each other as Teddy and Percival obviously tried to keep them from fighting.

"Watcha doing?" She said and pulled out a chair to sit down, James following her lead.

"Discussing out next step" Teddy explained, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Well there's actually nothing we can do right? Until we know what Lucifer's next step is? Right now we only have to keep the Elder Wand safe"

"Exactly, but we're worried about what he will do once he find out that we have it" Her father said seriously, and she nodded.

"I've been wondering about that actually, by now Lucius would have figured out that we have the wand right? So he would probably have informed Lucifer about it, and then he would try to get it back from us. Why hasn't any of that happened yet?"

"I've been thinking the same thing" Draco said coldly, and everyone glanced between her and her father. "Knowing him he knows now, that's what worrying me"

"What about our kids at Hogwarts? Can't we get them away from there?" Ron tried.

"No, it's too dangerous, someone could get hurt, they safer just staying there" Montague answered, and earned himself a glare from Ron.

"Just because your kid isn't there" Alexis heard him say under his breath, and Teddy put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they're fine"

"Milly will look after them" Alexis tried to smile "And all the other teachers, like McGonagall and Longbottom"

But of course nothing anyone said could ease everyone's worry about those left at Hogwarts. Not an hour went by without Alexis thinking about it. She knew James and Fred where worried sick about their siblings. Even thought they didn't say it out loud.

Alexis tried not to think about it.

She sat with the others for a while discussing back and forth before she couldn't handle it anymore and quickly left the room. She heard Fred stopping James from following her as she left the room. In the hallway she met Victorie.

"Hey Victorie, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised, Victorie was usually with her mother and Fred's grandmother nowadays, planning for the baby.

"I'm looking for Teddy, I haven't seen him in ages and he is my husband you know" Victorie rolled her eyes and swept past Alexis. She smiled to herself as she heard Victorie interrupting the meeting. Only she could do that without being thrown out of the house.

"Was that _Victorie_?" Megan asked from beside her, and Alexis almost jumped high.

"What is up with people today! Everyone just randomly turns up everywhere!" She exclaimed and Megan gave her a funny look. "I thought you where at your parents house anyway?"

"I was, but they kept asking all these questions about why I wasn't at school and so on, and I'm such bad liar. So I just thought I'd come back here, that's okay right?"

"Of course, it's like a very long sleepover" Alexis smiled, Megan had been sleeping in her room the latest days.

"So what's up with you, you seem so… jumpy" Megan asked as they started walking back towards Alexis room. She glanced at Megan.

"Nothing"

"Alex! I can see that something's wrong!"

"It's nothing I promise, I'm just worried about everyone back at Hogwarts, about what Lucifer is going to do! About-"

"Shhh Alex it's fine to worry, everyone is scared about what's going to happen" Megan gave her a hug.

"And James keeps hitting on me" Alexis added into Megan's back, and the other girl chuckled a little.

"How is that a bad thing?"

"I don't want to get together with him"

"You slept with him for a reason you know"

"No I didn't, I just… I was not aware of my actions"

"Whatever you say, you just don't realize that you luuuuuuve him"

"Megan, hanging around this much with Fred has had serious consequences on your brain" Alexis replied dryly. Megan laughed.

"This is how you sound all the time Alex"

"I do _not_!"

"Oh yes you do"

"I think this conversation is totally unnecessary" She said sourly, which made Megan laugh even more.

"You've hung out with Fred and James since you where eleven, your brain is damaged for _life_!"

"Well… I can't argue with _that_"

**AN: This chapter was kind of improvised, I didn't have an actual goal except wanting to get some sight into the life's of those still at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I wouldn't be able to keep writing without you3**

**Angel's Dark Wolffe - **Thank you! I try to keep a good plot^^**  
When the clock strikes twelve - **Do that, it would be fun. Haha, not only to be mean… It's all a part of the story;-) **  
OpenYourEyes21 - **Oh good. Thanks, I really liked that line too, didn't want the chapter to become to serious ya know^^**  
KatAngel16 - **Thanks :D I love hearing from people who really appreciate the story, and I love long reviews like yours^^**  
KayKat13 - **Awkwardness is funny, it always leads to the funniest situations doesn't it?**  
Edwardlvr2317 - **No worries, she won't become pregnant^^ **  
ToxicAndTheFluff - **I do too, he's so cute^^. Actually she does love him, she's just too afraid to admit it and yadayadayada. **  
lexi427 - **Thanks! :D **  
**


	45. Listen To Your Heart

**Chapter ****45**

**Listen To Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: Some of the pick-up lines aren't mine, I've found them on sites and so on. **

That day started like any other day. Alexis got up, noticed that Megan had already left the room, brushed her teeth, contentedly saw that her hair had now reached over her shoulder blades, and pulled on some clothes.

She found James waiting for her in the hallway. Nothing new, she knew what he was up to.

"You know… I'm a seeker…" James begun with a wink as he leaned towards her doorpost with his arms crossed.

"Yes?" She sighed and crossed her own arms as well, raising her eyebrow coyly.

"-And you're my snitch" He finished and sent her a dazzling smile. Alexis snorted and pushed past him out the door.

"It's that the best you can do James?"

"If you where a dementor I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss" He said as he hurried up beside her. She glanced at him, still not impressed.

"I've heard that one before James"

"Really from who? I want to hit him" He stopped with an annoyed look on his face. She rolled her eyes but still smiled a little. James had spent the last days coming up with every kind of pick-up line he could, some of them dirtier then others. But some where really cute and gave her a hard time ignoring them.

"You know when I said 'Accio Hottie' this morning I didn't expect it to work" He continued with a grin, but she simply gave him a dry look. "No? Well then… I think I must have had some Felix Felicis because I think I'm about to get lucky!"

"_James_!" She exclaimed undignified and slapped him harshly on the arm. He dramatically ducked away from her and chuckled.

"Then do you wanna make some magic together? My wand's at the ready"

"JAMES!" This time she gasped loudly and leaped at him. James yelped in surprise but didn't have time to move before she'd jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him, hammering him in the chest simultaneously.

"Not a fan of the dirty ones then I take?" He laughed. She growled and whacked him across the head, which lead him to loose his balance because of his laughter and both of them toppling over.

James kept laughing despite the fact that Alexis landed on top of him and practically knocked the air out of his lungs. She pushed herself up on her hands so that she could give him a menacing glare.

"That's _so _not cool Jamie, what if anyone had heard that?"

"Then I'd be beaten to death by know" He said with a thoughtful look "But you're worth it" He continued with a grin.

"You don't really think those lines are going to get help you do you?" She cocked her eyebrow for what felt like the twenty-eight time that week.

"No I just can't think clearly around you"

"Stop it-"

"I mean I need to get a pensieve because I can't get you out of my thoughts"

"Oh will you just-"

"If I was looking into the Mirror of Erised, I'd see you and me together"

"James-"

Alexis froze with her mouth open, staring at him. He looked quite confused at her sudden reaction on that certain line, but he didn't know what had happened in her first year.

And truth to be told, she'd managed to forget.

But now, it came crashing back on her like a wave. Standing in front of the mirror, seeing herself and James growing up together. Back then she'd thought they looked so adult, but now… the James and Alexis in a white wedding dress wasn't much older then she was now.

"Alex? What happened?" James had brought his hand up to gently touch her cheek, she stared wide eyed at him and then jumped away as if she'd been electrified. Why did he have to bring that memory up? It wasn't what she wanted! Maybe back then but… she'd only been a kid for Merlin's sake! She didn't even know what it felt like being in love then.

"Alexis?" Once again James face was only inches apart from hers, and she had to blink repeatedly not to drown in his clear green eyes.

"I- I'm fine" She gulped and stood up awkwardly, smoothing her clothes out. James was just about to say something when Ash rounded the corner looking frantic. Alexis silently thanked him.

"Come quick!" Ash screamed, not even bothering to glare at James, and _that _was serious.

"What?"

"It's Cimon"

"Cimon?" She exclaimed, already by Ash's side, James followed tightly behind them looking thoroughly confused.

"Who's Cimon?" He asked, and Ash turned around long enough to send him an annoyed look.

"Cimon Avery! Percival's father! He disappeared years ago when we first fought against Lucifer!"

"I don't understand, what's with him?" Alexis tugged at Ash's arm to get him to turn to her.

"He's _here_!"

"Oh my god" Alexis breathed, freezing for a second with her hand covering her mouth. James accidentally knocked into her and she stumbled forward to continue after Ash, who was jogging down the stairs.

"I don't get it!" James shouted behind her to make himself heard over the noise coming from downstairs. Alexis only waved her hand dismissively, not bothering to stop and explain further.

She dashed into the large kitchen (people always had a tendency to gather there) milliseconds after Ash. The scene that met her was enough for her to forget her own problems immediately.

She barely recognized Cimon, he looked older and more ragged then she'd ever seen him, not to talk about his large wounds, dirty cloak and allover sick appearance. But more importantly the worry and indescribable joy in Percival as he hugged his father tightly, not caring that he was staining his shirt. Alexis father, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Montague where hovering around them, looking like they where trying to get a good look over the situation. The rest of the kitchen was crowded, she noticed Fred and Megan together with Harry and Ron a bit away in the corner. She ignored them and instead found Scorpius and Estelle together with Ash.

"What happened?"

"Suddenly Cimon just appeared here, we haven't been able to get anything sane out of him yet because he just wanted to see Percival, but from the looks of him he's been in battle" Scorpius answered, glancing towards the tumult in the middle. Percival was now leading his father to one of the chairs by the table. Narcissa hurried over immediately to heal the wounds. Alexis had always admired her grandmother for being such a good healer, herself she was better at causing damage then repairing it.

Cimon cringed in pain before relaxing as Percival hovered behind him worriedly, Sameera was clutching onto Percival's arm. No one asked yet what was happening but Draco was mumbling with Mr. Montague and Mr. Zabini. The moment Narcissa stepped away and Cimon looked a little better, Draco pointed his wand at his neck.

"What are you _doing_?" Percival shouted as everyone took a step closer, Mr. Montague and Mr. Zabini had to push him away to keep him from attacking her father. Alexis involuntarily squeaked and grabbed onto Scorpius arm. The room fell dead silent.

"Calm down boy, can't you see that he's a vampire?" Ash's father yelled at Percival, who let his arms fall dumbly and looked at his father. Cimon was staring onto the floor, not trying to push the wand away. Alexis felt herself gasp together with the rest of the Order, because in the commotion she hadn't noticed Cimon's eyes. But her father was right. They where glowing red.

"Dad..?" Percival's voice was so low that Alexis barely heard it, but Cimon looked up to give his son a faint smile.

"I'm sorry son, I had to"

"I think it's time that you explain what's going on now Cimon" Draco said sternly, Alexis saw him searching for clues in Cimon's face. A leader like her father always had to be on his guard, that's something she'd learned through the Rebellion. He wanted to welcome his friend, but he couldn't trust him.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to disappear all those years ago" Cimon begun in a tired and rasp voice, the rest of the wounds starting to heal by themselves now that he was recovering. Alexis shuddered and couldn't help but look over at Megan, who met her gaze with big and stunned eyes.

"I know that Cimon, explain what happened" Draco still had his wand pointed at Cimon.

"I- I met Aden, I met my brother in a fight! I couldn't kill my own brother even if he was a death demon and a vampire! You know that Draco, I saw you fighting with Lucius, you just can't do it!"

"Go on" Her father's jaw was set, and Alexis knew he was relieving that fight all those years ago. She couldn't believe it had been almost six years since then.

"I was weak, they captured me. They tortured me for information but I swear I didn't give anything up! I think they where going to kill me, but Aden told them not to, he told them that I could be useful as one of them. At first I refused, said that I'd rather die then join Lucifer, but then I thought of Percival, he had no mother, what would he do without a father too?

It wasn't until after I became a vampire I realized I couldn't go back, it wouldn't be possible. So all these years I've been hiding, but then they called me back two years ago, saying that he was back. I couldn't believe my ears, but I still came.

I stayed with them until now, thinking that I'd do more damage form the inside then from the outside, and it wasn't until now that I _had_ to come back here, everything depended on it"

"What do you mean?" Draco had lowered the wand slightly, but he was still watching Cimon suspiciously. Everyone was completely silent, waiting for the rest of the story.

"Lucifer, he's planning to attack the ministry" Cimon said darkly, and everyone froze.

"Even without the Elder Wand?" Alexis said surprised, and Cimon glanced at her for the first time.

"What wand? I haven't heard anything about it"

"He probably only told Lucius" Narcissa muttered darkly.

"That makes sense, but why would he want to attack the ministry? He could try to take over it in the shadow, post by post, he's already on good way" Harry said, stepping up beside Draco. Cimon stared at him in shock.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Why- Why- What's _he_ doing here?" Cimon eyes darted between Draco and Harry in high speed. Alexis wondered how he didn't get dizzy.

"Long story, but he's on our side now, so is the aurors and the minister" Her father explained quickly, and Cimon solemnly nodded, but Alexis saw him keeping one eye on Harry.

"Back to the point, why does he want to attack the ministry?" Harry urged.

"Because he wants to make a statement, while Voldemort's statement was him killing muggles and muggleborns, only leaving the purebloods left in the society. Lucifer doesn't care remotely about that stuff along as you have magic, the only thing he wants is complete control. And he want's everyone to know that he has it.

He could take the ministry silently, assassin you-" He nodded towards Harry "- And Shacklebolt, or put him under the Imperius curse. But like that no one would know that he's the one in control. So he's going to do it the good old way, with manpower"

"He's simply going to try and take over the ministry? With one attack?"

"Yes, and considering that the number of death demons are growing, and the fact that they're already much stronger that normal humans. They will probably succeed"

"Only the aurors and the Serpens Order won't have a chance" Draco said silently, as everyone tried to recover from their shocks. Alexis mind was still on the Elder Wand, she couldn't help but think it was more important then everyone thought.

"We only have one option, and that's to kill Lucifer" Cimon said gravely.

"We're going to have to fight them aren't we?" Alexis gulped, walking up to her father, his jaw was set in determination. He looked between Harry, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Montague, they all nodded.

"We're going to have to fight them"

"When are the attack?" Alexis asked Cimon.

"I'm not sure, they hadn't decided when I left, and I can't go back now, they know I betrayed them"

"I can find out, when they decide I'll know" Sameera said in a small but determined voice. Percival affectionately put his arm around her, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by his father.

"Thank you Sameera" Draco turned around to the others, that hadn't dared to interrupt the conversation going on in the middle, even thought everyone was mumbling among themselves. "From now on we'll have to be prepared, and find out how many that are willing to participate in the battle. I understand if you don't want to even if you're in the order, so it's your free choice, you all know what the consequences might be"

"Killing some vampires huh? I'd never say no to that" Shawn said with one of his grins, lightening the mood slightly.

"We're all in Draco" Mr. Zabini nodded.

"We'll do it for Theodore, Alyssa and Isidore" Alexis smiled weakly. Everyone nodded, they'd all known the Nott family.

"What happened to Alastor?" Mrs. Zabini suddenly asked.

"You don't know?" Cimon looked surprised "He gave in, told them the information he knew, and then they killed him"

"Oh" Mrs. Zabini protectively wrapped her arms around Estelle, who glanced at Scorpius.

"That's all in the past, from now on we're going to have to concentrate on the future. Potter you'll have to contact Shacklebolt"

"Of course" James's father looked quite angry at being ordered to do something, but settled with clenching his jaws and nodding politely.

"Everyone get to work!" Mr. Montague shouted out, and everyone was suddenly moving on the same time. Talking, panicking and making plans. Soon there was only the leading family's left in the room plus Ron, Fred, Megan, James and Teddy. That's when Alexis distinctively caught up a piece of the hushed conversation between Scorpius and Estelle.

"I want to tell them" Came Estelle's determined voice.

"Are you crazy? Your father would kill me!"

"He would not! Score we've been dating for ages, I can't stand sneaking around with it anymore, especially not now with all of this going on, I want to be able to show my affection in public!"

"But-"

"My parents are going to love you, I promise and-"

"Hi" Alexis swiftly stepped up to them in the corner, making them both jump in surprise. "Lucky for you everyone is too preoccupied to notice you two whispering in the corner, otherwise you probably wouldn't be having this problem"

"We're just-"

"I heard, and I agree with Estelle" She smiled smartly. Scorpius glared at her.

"Well you don't have anything to say concerning the matter"

"But we've already received the biggest news ever, the news about you two will look small in comparison" She tried, and Estelle nodded vigorously.

"Pleeeease Score" Estelle traced her finger across his chest. Scorpius gulped as Alexis faked a gagging noise.

"Do that in public and the problem will be out of the way" She said sarcastically and Estelle smiled a little while Scorpius gave her a light shove.

"You're so annoying sis"

"Aw I love you too" She smirked.

"Stop being silly, c'mon now" Estelle determinately caught Scorpius hand to drag him over to the adults. No one noticed them as she cleared her throat significantly. Scorpius shrugged.

"Looks like no one's listening, let's take this another time-" He started dragging a protesting Estelle away to the door.

"ESTELLE AND SCORPIUS ARE DATING!" Alexis yelled at the top of her lungs to be heard over the stressed conversation from the rest.

"WHAT?" Mr. Zabini bellowed, while Astoria and Estelle's mother clapped their hands together excitedly.

"You're going to regret this!" Scorpius growled over the room at her. She only crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow.

"If you say so brother"

"What's all this about?" Mr. Zabini was stalking quickly over to Scorpius, who looked completely frightened. Estelle rolled her eyes and stepped between him and her father.

"We've been going out for years dad"

"How exiting!" Mrs. Zabini exclaimed, and her husband turned around to glare at her.

"And you're bringing this up _now_? After what we just found out?"

"Technically Alexis brought it up" Scorpius said dryly, earning himself a dark glare from Mr. Zabini.

"You and me are going to have a talk boy" Mr. Zabini growled, and Scorpius glanced over at Draco, who was only smiling amusedly.

"You're the one dating her son, you're on your own!" He called out, and Alexis laughed.

"Good luck brother dear, I'll be visiting your grave every week!"

"Alex!" Estelle rolled her eyes as Scorpius was practically pushed towards the door. But when he heard her comment he swiftly turned back in.

"Alexis and Potter dated"

"_Scorpius!" _She exclaimed as he grinned darkly and disappeared out the door. With a slightly confused Mr. Zabini after him, who glanced over at Draco worriedly.

Alexis looked over at her parents, her mother looked between her and James confusedly, and then to Harry, who was trying to look surprised but didn't manage it very well. James was also staring at Draco, who had frozen completely.

"If I where you I'd run Potter" Ash said coyly, and James turned to him.

"You dated her too"

"What?" This time Draco swirled around to look at Ash, and then back at James, and then towards Alexis.

"Well thank you James, let's count all the guys Alexis has dated, that helps" She said dryly.

"Seriously, we where never any serious" Ash explained frightened, hiding behind Estelle.

"Thanks Ash" She said.

"Hey, you broke up with me"

"Why did you do that?" This time Mr. Montague stared at her. Alexis held her hands up and took a step backwards.

"Why is everyone attacking me? I haven't done anything!"

"You've dated Potter and Ash?" Her mother said slowly.

"Yeah well kinda…" She grimaced, noticing James trying to make a break for it. "But me and Ash where years ago, and as he said, it was never very serious"

"And _you_?" Draco said in a low and threatening voice to James, who froze. He turned around and scratched the back of his head.

"You're the one who wanted to tell them James, here you go" Alexis said with a sarcastic smile, James glared at her.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, we did date, but you daughter kind of dumped me so I don't think there's really any problem" He smiled nervously as Draco walked towards him.

"Nice dude" Fred said dryly, as Megan tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Did you know?" Astoria turned to Harry. Alexis shook her head vigorously towards him.

"Well… eh…. Maybe a little bit but that's only because we caught them-"

"Oh Harry shut up for the love of Merlin!" Teddy scrambled up from his seat, cutting James's father off in the last minute. But it was too late, Draco had caught James collar and pressed him up against the wall.

"You did _what_ to my daughter?"

"Look maybe everyone who isn't a part of this should go?" Megan chirped happily, and Alexis would have sent her a grateful smile if she wasn't occupied with rushing over to her father and James.

"Dad! Let go of him!" She broke in between the two of them. She heard James growling behind her and her father positively fuming with anger. They stood so for a few seconds as everyone filed out through the door, except her, James, her parents and Harry.

"Move Alexis"

"I'd advise you not to touch my son again" Harry said and stepped up beside Draco. Her father stood up in his full length and glared at Harry.

"Would you say that if it was your daughter?"

"I-" Harry cut himself off, looking quite torn. Alexis rolled her eyes despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Dad _I'd _advise you not to touch him, because then you'd have to deal with _me_" She said meaningfully, which actually made him take a surprised step back.

"Oh great, I'm protected by a girl" James said behind her. She elbowed him in the ribs. He groaned painfully.

"Why don't you just shut up huh? I think you've done enough damage"

"I didn't do _anything_!"

"Oh really?" She swirled around to glare at him, forgetting about their parents "So you just had to tell them about Ash and-"

"Alexis!" Her mother said gently, putting her hand on Alexis shoulder. She blushed faintly and stepped away from James.

"Sorry"

"Now could we discuss this like the grown up people we are?" Astoria said with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips. Very much alike Alexis. "As I understand it, you and your wife was aware of their… relationship?"

"Yes" Harry nodded and glanced at his son, James stood tall now. Alexis wondered for a quick second what would have happen if no-one broke up the fight between him and her father. Would James have fought back? Would her father had gotten his senses back?

"And you didn't feel like chairing the information?" Draco said angrily.

"It was actually _your_ daughter who wanted to keep it a secret, James wanted to tell" Harry shot back hotly.

"What? Why?" Astoria asked calmly.

"Because of this exact reason! Can't you see how you're acting now? I knew it would only destroy anything, and it still did anyway, we're not even together anymore so I don't get what the big deal is!" She growled, and then turned on her heel, stalking out of the kitchen.

**James Pov:**

"Alex wait" He shouted after her, even though he knew she wouldn't stop. He glared at the adults as the door fell shut with a loud bang behind her. "Well you handled that well" He said sarcastically.

"James" His father said in a warning tone, James knew that he was pushing his luck and that he probably shouldn't irritate her parents further. But he actually didn't care at the moment.

"Could I talk to you in private Mr. Malfoy?" He asked, and had to control himself to sound polite. He didn't think Alexis mother looked like she thought it was a very big problem, and he knew Draco was the one with a history with his father.

"Are you sure James?" Harry said, glancing a little worriedly at Draco.

"I promise to be civil" Alexis father said sarcastically. And Astoria quickly gave him a hug and whispered something in his ear before disappearing through the door with Harry.

For the first time in his life except for the time in the hospital James was alone with Draco. He couldn't say that he wasn't scared by the man, but when it came to Alexis he normally did stupid things.

"So what did you want to say?" Draco's voice was controlled, and James appreciated his tries to be civil.

"I just wanted you to know why we broke up me and Alexis. We broke up because we couldn't get past the fact that our families didn't like each other. We let it get to us, I can't lie, I was an asshole and pretty much accused you of really bad things"

"I hope this is leading somewhere, because you're not exactly making yourself look better" Draco said dryly, and James knew where Alexis had gotten her sarcasm from.

"But that didn't change anything, I'm still in love with her, but she doesn't want to get back together because she thinks that that stuff will get between us again"

"In l_ove_?" Draco almost choked.

"I'm in love with your daughter, and I intend to fight for her, whether you're okay with it or not. I'm not letting yours and my fathers rivalry going to get between us again. Alexis is my best friend, and I think I've been in love with her since we met, only I was too young too realize what it was back then"

"This day is just getting better and better" Draco mumbled darkly and dragged hand through his hair, making in it sprawl in all directions. James noticed how tired and rugged he looked.

"So? Are you going to try and stop me?" He urged, and Draco finally looked at him.

"No"

"No?" James repeated surprised. He'd expected something like 'Get away from Alexis or I'll rip your throat out'.

"I… I can see that she likes you to, she's always liked you. And…you seem to care about her" Draco sounded awkward, and James most of all wanted to disappear through the floor. "But, if you ever hurt her in any way I'll make you regret it, and that's not a threat, it's a promise" Draco jammed his finger

into James chest. He gulped and then nodded.

"You're not the first one to tell me that" He grimaced.

…

Alexis ignored everyone as she slammed the door shut behind her. Megan, Fred, Estelle and Ash jumped high as they had been pressing their ears against the door. She ignored their calls and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She threw herself on her bed, and was vaguely reminded of all the dramatic teenagers from the tacky muggle movies Megan had shown her.

A few minutes later someone knocked carefully on the door.

"Go away" She muttered into her pillow, but the door opened anyway. She rolled around and prepared to throw whoever it was out head first. But it was her mother, with a steaming cup between her hands.

"I thought you'd might like some tea" Astoria smiled, and Alexis grumpily sat up on the bed and took the tea in her hands. Not saying anything.

"Alexis, I'm sorry we've made you feel like you can't tell us anything. I grew up in a family like that, and I've done everything I can so that you and Scorpius won't have to feel the same way. And today I fin out that both of you have had relation ships you're not telling us about"

"Scorpius was only afraid that Mr. Zabini would kill him, it didn't have anything to do with you" She answered sourly, looking into the cup and not at her mother.

"Well then, I'm sorry _you_ didn't feel like you couldn't tell us about you and James"

"But you saw what happened!" Alexis exclaimed and finally turned to her mother.

"Your father is just overreacting a little, and he would have done that whether or not it was James or any other boy"

"But it's worse because he's a Potter isn't it? You can't say it isn't"

"Yes maybe it is, but he'll get over it. Draco loves you very much, if James makes you happy he'll be happy for you" Astoria smiled, and Alexis grimaced.

"I thought he made me happy mum! I actually thought he was the one"

"I know that sweetie" Astoria wrapped her arms around Alexis, who sniffled.

"I don't know what to do mum! I mean I think I love him" There, she said it. "But I can't act on it, and I can't get over him. I just don't know what to do!" She was very close to tears by now. It felt so good admitting this to someone, but also saying it out loud made it so much more real.

"I know darling" Astoria hugged her harder as the tears begun streaking down her cheeks. She couldn't believe how much she'd been crying lately.

"And now this! The attack" She hiccupped.

"We're all scared"

"What am I going to _do_?" Alexis withdrew to look at her mother through hazed eyes.

"I don't know Alex, but what I do know is that me and your father will support your decision whatever it is" She smiled weakly and tucked a strand of Alexis hair back behind her ear.

"Thanks mum" Alexis managed to conjure a minimal smile, and laid back on her bed, suddenly feeling incredibly sleepy. She was asleep before her mother had even closed the door behind her.

**AN: Wow! That's a lot of revelations to smash into just one chapter! I think I managed, did you like it or was it too much? And finally James and Alexis relationship was put on display, after all this time^^**

**If someone was confused by who Cimon, Aden and Alastor are, I mentioned them in the end of my 12:e chapter in Draco's thoughts. **

**Next chapter I'm going to bring back another old character, one that I'm very much in love with. Can you guess who?**

**To my little darlings : - )**

**OpenYourEyes21** - I know, I like giving more insight into her life. And if you like Lorcan and Lysander, you should read my other story - _The Extra Peculiar Story Of Lux Scamander.  
_**lexi427 **- Well at least you got two things you wished for in this chapter right?^^

**Angel's Dark Wolffe **- Sounds great, I'd love to read it^^

**Hedwig'sAngel** - Sorry, she's not going to be pregnant…. Yet…..

**Pluv143000** - Well you kinda hit the jackpot there, but not epilogue, part 3^^

**When the clock strikes twelve** - Oh how did it go?:O Tell me when you've uploaded so I can read! I've already been back in school for weeks-.-

**SweetieCherrie **- Mehe, that's probably what James is hoping for too, but we never know with Alexis do we? ; - )

**And finally (if anyone is still reading) If you're bored you could read my oneshot **_Lucy Weasley's list_**.**


	46. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter ****46**

**Calm Before The Storm**

After that disastrous episode Alexis settled in for a low-profile. She avoided her father, James father, James himself and pretty much anyone who was directly involved. Draco hadn't regained his normal colour for days after that day, first they find out that the Lucifer is planning an attack against the ministry from Cimon, then they find out about Estelle and Scorpius (who is still alive by the way) and then about her and James. No wonder everything completely blew up in her face.

But she had to say that her mother handled it pretty well, and Alexis had felt a little better after speaking out about her problems to her. But it didn't mean they weren't still there, because she thought about them _all the time_.

Dear god she really needed to keep her mind on something else, and when the attack looming over them wasn't enough to do that, what would?

James had stopped bothering her during the mornings, so she peacefully made her way to the kitchen together with Megan that morning. She poured herself a cup of chamomile tea, made a sandwich and sat down at a corner of the giant mahogany table together with Meg. They scanned through a copy of Witch Weekly together, probably something Victorie had left last time she stopped by.

One by one more people dropped in, Fred gave Meg a small kiss, Alexis nodded to James, Teddy and Harry fought about the Daily prophet, her mother fuzzed over something that no-one cared about, Draco made sure she and James weren't close enough for any kind of physical contact…

Just like any other morning.

Until Estelle darted into the room, looking stressed and with a furrowed brow.

"There's some people at the door claiming that they know you Alex"

"What? Who?" She responded confusedly, as everyone looked up to send her wondering glances.

"I don't know, they seem kinda suspicious looking and one guy said 'I'm here to talk to blondie'" Estelle quoted. "I had to ask him who that was and he said it was you, who on earth _dares_ to call you blondie?"

"You've got to be kidding me" Alexis dropped her jaw and stared at Estelle. She shot op from the table in ultra speed and practically crawled over James and Fred to get out. People made protesting noises as she dashed past a confused Estelle by the door.

She ran all the way to the door, and then unlocked it and threw it open with such force that if someone would have been hit it would have left them with permanent brain damage.

And as she though, Maddox stood leaning against the column outside. He was looking as handsome as ever, dirty blonde hair ruffled in the wind, unshaven as always, muddy boots and black trench coat that looked like it been through the first wizarding war and back. Alexis noticed a tattoo on his hand that he hadn't had before, and had to admit that it fit his bad boy attitude perfectly.

"Maddox!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. He didn't even stagger against her weight as he caught her and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. She breathed in the familiar sent of leather and forest through her nose.

"Wow what a kind welcome" Came a dry voice from beside her, and Alexis glanced over to find Valerie, as stunning and daring as always, Sven, who hadn't shrunken a bit, and Wallace, with his sneaky and intelligent looks.

"What are you guys doing here?" She exclaimed, not wanting to let go of Maddox. He ruffled through her hair and grinned wickedly.

"You've grown princess" He winked flirtingly, and she rolled her eyes, easily slipping into the mood she always had around him.

"It's been two years Maddox!"

"Still, you're looking _good_-"

"Hrhm" A distinctive cough made Maddox stop mid sentence, his hand resting on her lower back. They all turned around to see everyone in the doorway, looking between her and the snatchers confusedly.

"Maddox?" Harry said surprised, and reached for his wand. Maddox only laughed.

"I see you've changed your friends blondie, gone from the criminals to the ministry bitches"

"Shut up Maddox" She rolled her eyes again. Uh-Oh, it was already becoming a bad habit. Maddox just brought them out of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Her father growled, as Teddy pushed past everyone.

"You? You're the one who kidnapped her!" He bellowed, successfully pushing himself in between her and Maddox.

"What?" Everyone in the doorway exclaimed.

"_Technically_, I saved her from two other snatchers" Maddox answered coyly, still unfazed by a threatening Teddy in front of him.

"Yeah, that's helping" Alexis said dryly before pushing Teddy away. "He didn't kidnap me, well at first he did but then- oh it's a really long story! Let's just say these guys are my friends" She chirped happily, and everyone stared at her in shock.

And she didn't even care, from the second that she saw Maddox she knew she'd found her distraction. From then on she was the same Alexis who ran away from Hogwarts, robbed her own house and came back as if none of that had bothered even a little bit.

And she liked it.

"Why are you here?" Astoria narrowed her eyes, still carrying around a frying pan. Maddox was eyeing it carefully, looking as if he was prepared to duck if he had to.

"We want to help fight against Lucifer"

"They _know_?" Draco bellowed, as Alexis astounded turned to Maddox and put a hand on his chest unconsciously.

"Really?"

"Of course blondie, we snapped up on some information about an attack against the ministry from some low-ranked drunk death demon in a bar. We immediately went here" He smiled at her, hands on her shoulders. Alexis grinned back.

"Alexis how do they know about this? They're _snatchers_! Did you tell them?" Draco had grasped her arm and pulled her back from Maddox, who lazily let go of her.

"Of course I did, they helped me get away from Lucius" She replied, and her father finally seemed to relax a bit.

"But they're _snatchers_" Teddy whined.

"They've been on the most wanted list for _ages_" Harry joined in with Teddy.

"Fighting evil isn't a right reserved for only a few people, everyone who wants to are allowed to join" Draco said sternly. Alexis smiled at him, and noticed Megan giving her a questioning glance. That was almost the exact words she'd recited herself the day she let Milly joined the rebellion.

"Thanks dad" She smiled, and Draco nodded towards her.

"If you break my daughters trust I'll personally make sure that you'll regret it" He then added towards Maddox and turned around swiftly to walk back into the manor. Maddox looked slightly surprised, but in a humorous way.

"I just realized why you're the way you are" He grinned and slung his arm lazily around her shoulders. She noticed that he was just a little bit taller then James, about the same height as Fred.

"I'll find some rooms for you" She ignored his comment and dragged the gang with her into the house. Ignoring James, Fred and Megan who'd been hovering in the doorway after the adults had left. She didn't even glance up to see the jealousy in James eyes as she swept away.

Alexis spent the rest of the day telling the gang everything the Serpens order knew so far about the attack and about Lucifer. Then they told her what they'd been up to the last two years, Alexis laughed heartily at some of the totally random stories.

"So what you've been doing then? Well except fighting an evil wizard that is" Valerie smirked while applying some new lipstick to her already perfect lips. Alexis swallowed nervously.

What was she going to say? 'Well my parents came back telling me that Lucifer was alive, I didn't have to marry Ash, I went back in time to get an important spell, I became an animagus, had the worst bitch-fight ever with Milly which resulted in me and James getting together, had the worst fight ever with James and broke up with him. Then I was kidnapped by Lucius and the other death demons together with James's sister and had to withstand torture to protect her and almost died. Went back to Hogwarts only to start an organization to fight the new death demon-rule, stole the most powerful wand in the history of time, slept with James, everyone found out about her and James, and now he's bugging her endlessly'

Yeah that wouldn't be strange at all.

"You know…stuff" She said awkwardly, and as Wallace started to protest Valerie elbowed him harshly.

"We understand" She smiled knowingly, and Alexis nodded back thankfully.

"So do you have any food in this house or what?" Maddox said, as his stomach growled audibly. She snorted slightly and shot up from the bed, noticing that it was already dark outside.

"Let's go to the kitchen, we're so many different people here that there's always someone cooking" They trooped out together, Valerie's heels echoing in the hallway. Maddox draped his arm across her shoulders just before they stepped into the kitchen again. She raised her eyebrow wonderingly towards him but he just shrugged.

"I was beginning to think you guys had killed her and buried the body" Came a dry voice from the table, and she whipped around to see James glaring at them.

"Well then maybe you need to mind your own business" She spat back, unnecessarily angry.

"I'd never hurt blondie" Maddox smirked and let his arm fall so that it settled around her waist, and pulled her in closer towards him. James huffed angrily and went back to his paper, even though Alexis could see that he kept glancing over towards her and Maddox.

"What are you doing?" She whispered in Maddox's ear.

"Just an experiment"

"What kind? Annoy James until he freaks and start banging your head into the wall?"

"He does that? And _that's_ James?"

"What do you mean _that's _James? You've never met him" She growled back lowly, Maddox just grinned madly.

"Nothing"

"_Maddox_!" She explained as he let his arm fall from around her waist and went over to join Valerie at the stove. Seconds later Draco walked in through the door, followed by Narcissa and Scorpius. She saw her brother send a glance towards the newcomers, but he didn't say anything so she guessed somebody had already filled him in on them.

"Did you settle in okay?" Draco asked, and Valerie sent him one of her charming smiles.

"Of course, thank you very much Mr. Malfoy"

"Everything for friends of Alexis" He answered distractedly and sunk down at the table while starting to scan through the daily prophet (probably Harry's old one) and didn't even notice that James was beside him. Alexis couldn't help but exchange a surprised look with James. Her father always took time to glare at him.

"He's yummy" Valerie said beside her a little later, where they leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for Maddox, Wallace and Sven to finish the pancakes. Alexis looked at her confusedly.

"Who?"

"Potter's son" She clarified and nodded towards James, who was now talking to Teddy who'd come strolling into the kitchen not very long ago. They joined forces to glare at Maddox together, which Alexis could see only amused him.

"James?" Alexis exclaimed higher then she'd intended and quickly turned away as his head to shot up to give her a quick glance. Valerie sniggered beside her.

"Who else?"

"Why do you say that? I mean yeah his kind of good looking but-"

"He's drop dead gorgeous and you know it"

"If you say so" Alexis crossed her arms suspiciously. And Valerie chuckled humorously again.

"Good catch"

"We're not together"

"Maybe not now, but there's something between the two of you, it's obvious. Even Wallace would be able to see it and he's completely blind to this kind of things"

"But-"

"And he's been glaring at Maddox non-stop"

"Yeah what's up with Maddox? He's acting so strangely obsessive or something" She asked and glanced over towards him, and snorted slightly when he showed a handful of food into Sven's face.

"I think he's just having fun" Valerie said with a grin, as if she was sharing an inside joke with herself.

"If he don't stop soon I'm afraid James is going to explode, and I don't think that's such a good idea" She grimaced.

"Oh that would be fun, who do you think would win the fight? I mean Maddox is older and maybe a little stronger, definitely more experienced. But James looks like he could do anything for you" Valerie mused, watching James intently. Alexis followed her gaze and unconsciously let it settle on James. She hadn't looked at him for so long. She found that she could read his face as if it was an open book. The way he sat tense, pretending to look casual, while his arms and jaw where clenched. He was following Maddox every movement.

"I really don't want to know" She sighed.

**Maddox Pov:**

Kyle went for days waiting for Potter to burst. Yes, Kyle, that was his first name, not that anyone knew that, it was something he wouldn't even tell Alexis.

But back to James Potter, he'd known that he was the one the moment he saw him looking at Alexis. He was the one she'd gone back for, he was the reason she couldn't stay away from Hogwarts.

He didn't know if he thought he deserved her yet, and he hadn't seen very much of him. But it was obvious that he was driving him crazy. Every time Kyle put his arm around Alexis, ruffled her hair or called her 'Blondie' he looked like he was going to attack him any moment. He wasn't exactly sure what was stopping him.

And in time he saw that Alexis truly cared about him too, even if she was acting like she didn't most of the time. She told him to stop 'acting so immature' and 'stop picking fights'

Duh, like he'd actually do anything with her father in the house. He'd be a little puddle on the floor a second later.

Potter was so dead. Haha. And judging from the way he kept edging away from her father, he knew that too. It was his second biggest amusement. The third one was annoying Alexis. She'd really grown since last time he saw her, then she was a reckless girl growing up, now she was almost a woman, much more considerate but still with that edge that he liked so much about her. She was still the witty smart-ass that he once knew.

But then, after almost a week, he pulled Alexis in beside him, whispered a comment in her ears that made her laugh. James glared at them, not knowing that it was just an inside-joke they shared. Kyle could practically see Potter loose it.

But it wasn't until Alexis had left the room to find that muggleborn girl that Potter approached him.

"Could we talk? Outside?"

"Sure sure, whatever it could be about" He tried to keep his grin in shack, but it was hard while seeing the younger man fuming with anger. "But I'm going to meet blondie later, she's just going ahead to put on something more comfortable to wear" He couldn't help but add as they'd gotten out in the corridor.

He hadn't expected Potter to have such a good right hook.

"What the hell man?" He growled while clutching his nose, Potter was towering over him, positively raging.

"Stay. Away. From. Alexis"

"Dude, you're not even dating her, what gives you the right to act like this"

"Because I love her!"

Maddox simply grinned up at him.

"I guess I was right then" He hoisted himself up nonchalantly, with Potter staring at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? I'm telling you to stop hitting on Alexis!"

"I heard you the first time" He rolled his eyes "And I was just doing all that to try my theory"

"What?"

"Is that the only word you're capable of saying? I always imagined Alexis with a smart guy. But anyway, I'm not trying to steal your girl"

"But you- Then why where you doing all those things? You where _all over her_"

"Part of my plan, you see, I wanted to check if you're the one"

"The one what?"

"The one she went back for, when she spent all those months with me and my gang, we could all see that she was missing something. We all suspected it to be one person in particular but she never told us anything and we aren't really the touchy types so we didn't ask. But when I came here I figured it was you and I just wanted to test my theory out. Plus you're extremely easy to bug"

"What?" Potter looked dumbstruck, and staggered against the opposite wall.

"Seriously man, extend your vocabulary" Kyle said dryly.

"She came back because of me?"

"That's what I'm thinking"

"But she barely even talks to me lately" He grimaced. Kyle dunked him on the shoulder.

"Maybe she's just playing hard to get?"

Potter only raised his eyebrow sarcastically. Kyle let out a short laugh.

"You're right. But just wait for her okay, she'll come back to you"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Potter asked suspiciously.

"Because despite what you might think I really care about her" He retorted seriously and then left Potter alone in the hallway and went back to his gang.

…

Day's became weeks, rushing past in a daze. Alexis wasn't sure what she was doing, most of the time she felt like she was sleepwalking around. But yet somehow the time passed.

She found herself drawn back to James, it was completely impossible not to hang around with him since they both hung with Fred and Megan. They could sit and talk all night, about everything and anything. Sometimes she found herself with Maddox, sometimes with Teddy, and sometimes with her brother. Now and then a steadily growing (physically and in temper) Victorie turned up and screamed randomly at people. She and Narcissa had a fight over Astoria's frying pan. Alexis laughed at that for hours.

But somewhere in the back of her mind it wasn't the knowledge of the current war and the attack that they had to be prepared for anytime. It was the wand, it just kept bugging her somehow. She knew that it was locked in a vault at her fathers study (he'd bought a new one since she broke into and stole the other one) and that room was still off limits to her.

But it was one of those days that she actually felt good, almost careless despite the situation, that it happened. She, Fred, James and Teddy where leaning against the fence at the porch, watching as Harry was learning Megan a few dueling tricks. The air was warm since the spring had arrived, and Alexis smiled at James when he glanced over at her.

Without thinking twice about it she leaned her head against his shoulder, and twinned her fingers with his.

They just stood like that, peaceful, for a second.

But what she didn't know at that moment was that it was only the calm before the storm.

It happened just as Fred elbowed Teddy in the side and nodded towards her and James. Teddy grinned and he and Fred high fived discretely. Harry and Megan where the first one to notice the panting Ron in the doorway. Harry immediately ran towards him, with Megan tightly behind him.

"Ron? What's happening?" He called, and made Alexis and James snap out of it together with Fred and Teddy. The four of them turned around also. And Alexis knew what was going on the second she saw the look in Ron's eyes.

"It's time isn't it?" She said slowly, a strange feeling of destiny settling over her. She couldn't believe that it was finally happening, after all this years. This was the end, whether it went bad or good, this was it.

"Sameera saw it a few minutes ago, we we're on the other side of the house, I hurried to tell you immediately"

"When?" Harry's jaw was set, and Alexis didn't care as his eyes flickered over hers and James linked hands.

"Soon, they're gathering right now. Sameera thinks they made the decision impulsively because they knew we had her on our side to see it"

"That makes sense, they wanted to take us by surprise" Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"We've got to move" Alexis said, quickly slipping back into her cold self as she pushed between the two men and letting go of James hand. They all followed her as she ran back to the kitchen, that was completely crowded with panicking and screaming people. Somehow, despite the riot she managed to make her way up to her father.

"What do we do?" She asked determinately, and her parents swirled around to stare at her.

"We? You're staying here" Draco said sternly, briefly turning back to Estelle's dad and Harry who'd shown up on his other side.

"The hell I'm not! I'm almost eighteen and I can do as I wish!"

"I'm with you for once sis" Scorpius was suddenly by her side, and she sent her twin a grateful smile.

"We're all going to do this" James said, followed by nods and agreeing murmurs from the rest of the teens. Draco looked desperately between the parents.

"I can't stop them as long as they're of age"

"James are you sure?" Harry urged. James glanced over at Alexis.

"I'm sure"

"We don't have time for this people, Lucifer is gathering his forces right now!" Draco bellowed and simultaneously put his wand against his neck, so that his voice drenched out the others people's noises. Everyone fell silent and turned towards him.

"Potter you have to get in touch with Shacklebolt! Weasley and Lupin you have to lead the aurors! And the rest of you follow me, Graham or Blaise"

"What about the old Phoenix order!" Someone called.

"I'll take care of that too" Harry offered hurriedly before shooting out the door.

After that everything was once again chaos, the orders where to get to the ministry as fast as possible, and since you couldn't apparate into the walls of the ministry, they all had to split up and floo there from the seven fireplaces scattered out all over Malfoy Manor.

In the mist of everything Alexis found herself edging away from the group, and running towards the stairs. She barely noticed herself grabbing a hold of Wallace on the way, dragging the surprised man up the stairs with her. She didn't answers his questions until they halted to a stop outside her fathers study and she'd forced him in.

"Open it" She ordered and pointed towards the vault.

"But- the wand- it's in there isn't it?" He protested weakly. She made an impatient sound and switched her stance.

"I said _open it_!"

"Okay okay okay" He quickly hurried over, looking scared and started fiddling around with the lock, mumbling spells barely audible for her. She hovered over his shoulder to make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

The vault creaked open with a contented click. Wallace himself looked surprised at his own abilities. Before he had time to react she'd snatched the wand away in front of his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" She called over her shoulder as she darted back down the stairs, the wand safely tucked into her robes

"Alexis where have you been!" James met her at the end of the stairs, clutching her shoulders tightly "Everyone has already left and we've got to go now!"

"I'm sorry, let's hurry" She once again caught his hand as they ran into the living room where she knew the closest fireplace was. After having a house full of people for months it felt strange to hear the dead silence as they ran over the marble floor. James grabbed one handful of floo-powder and made to step into the fireplace.

"Wait!" Alexis suddenly yelled, her hand lashing out to pull it back before she her brain was even aware of the thought.

"Alex we've got to-"

He was caught off as she pressed her lips against his.

"-hurry" He finished dazedly as she let go, giving him a scuff into the fireplace. He still looked off as she wrapped her arms around him. But he planted a small kiss on her forehead before throwing the floo down.

"Ministry of Magic!"

**An: Woop Woop! I was supposed to update this yesterday but I was swamped in schoolwork-.- But here it is, and as you can see we're drawing closer and closer to the conclusion. Anyone have any ideas what is going to happen? :P **

**To my beautiful, pretty, ravishing, devastatingly gorgeous minions!**

**Angel's Dark Wolffe **- Well Draco isn't exactly okay with them, but he couldn't exactly beat him into a plump when they weren't dating anymore^^

**OpenYourEyes21** - Thank you: - ) Yeah I really thought that she should have _someone_ to open up to.  
**The Magic of the Night** - Thanks! And about the assassin word I've actually got no clue… so you're probably right!^^

**lexi427** - Hahaha! I thought that was so fitting. Thank you so much, it made my day to read your review! 


	47. Eleventh Hour

**Chapter ****47**

**Eleventh Hour**

_This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together._  
_- Happy Ending, MIKA._  
…

Alexis and James stumbled out on the other side clutching each others hands. The sight that met them was something that she'd remember for the rest of her life, even if she wouldn't want to.

The last of the ministry employees where disappearing away, urged on by The Serpens Order and it's allies. And everyone was there. She saw the whole Order, James parents, Ron and Hermione, Fred's father, Teddy, Maddox and his gang, a whole group of aurors, and a lots and lots of people she hadn't met in her entire life.

But even thought all of them where there, they looked so incredibly few in the great ministry hall. Alexis sent a glance over her shoulder at James, and noticed that he'd seen the same thing. He was also worried that it wouldn't be enough against the Death Demons far superior strength.

They ran over the black marble floor together, and found Draco, Harry and Shacklebolt.

"Where where you?" Draco and Harry exclaimed at the same time, and then looked quite disturbed. Alexis would have snorted loudly if her heart wasn't beating twice as fast as it probably should.

"Got held up, but we're here now" James waved it away lightly. "What's the plan?"

"We've got to keep them away from entering the real ministry, that will say we've got to keep them here in the hall. They'll probably come by floo, at least the human ones"

"How long do we have before they turn up?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Any minute now" Shacklebolt said, and Alexis nodded solemnly towards the man. Knowing that someone like Lucifer was set on killing you and still staying to fight was admirable.

"We've got to get everyone organized" Draco bellowed, and Harry and Shacklebolt immediately went in two different directions. James followed his father.

"Be careful" She said and gave her father a quick hug, trying not to show how extremely afraid she really was. She'd been able to keep her head high most of the time, she wouldn't give up in the end.

"I'm always careful, but please Alexis don't do anything stupid, the thought of loosing you again…" He trailed off and his arms tensed around her. Alexis pressed her nose into the fabric of his cloak.

None of them heard the two pair of steps coming up to them until they where just beside them. Alexis glanced up to see her mother and brother. Without a word she moved to Scorpius, who wordlessly hugged her back.

Everywhere around them people where gathering with their family and friends, knowing it might be the last time they ever saw each other. She saw the Zabini's, Ash and his father, James and his parents together with Ron and Hermione, Fred and his father and Teddy.

Alexis felt a jolt of pain when she saw Teddy. She didn't want him to be there, he was going to be a father. And this was too much alike the way he'd loosed his own parents for her too feel comfortable with. But she knew he would stay and fight, it wasn't only his job, it was the right thing to do.

Maddox, Valerie, Sven and Wallace stood in a corner, looking like the most thrilled and calmest persons in the room.

Percival and Sameera hugged each other tenderly while Cimon stayed close but looked away.

"We're ready" Came a steady voice from beside them as Narcissa glided up to them silently. Draco smiled and gave his mother a quick hug. No one said anything.

"I've got to do something" Alexis broke away from her family and darted over the room. She found Megan tightly by Fred's side and James with his parents. They didn't even ask when she gestured for them to follow her. Together the four of them withdrew a little bit from the rest of the people.

"I just wanted to thank you guys" She said with a trembling voice as they'd formed a small circle.

"For what?" Fred asked, clutching Megan's hand hard.

"For everything, you didn't have to do this, you got pulled into this whole mess because of me!" She exclaimed in despair.

"Alex we're doing this because we want to, because it's right, okay we might be scared and it might be dangerous, but if we're not doing anything, why should anyone else?" Megan said steadily, and they all looked surprised at her.

"Wow that's deep" James said, easing the mood slightly. Alexis cracked a nervous grin.

"I love you guys, I hope you know that. I know I'm cold and I keep secrets and I'm emotionally unavailable, but I still love you" She didn't even blush when saying it. And she barely got to finish the sentence before three pair of arms had wrapped themselves around her and squeezed tightly.

"Well maybe getting squeezed to death by you is better then being killed by a death demon" She said dryly, and everybody immediately looked serious.

"What if one of us get's killed?" Megan's eyes where wide in imaginary fear, Fred pulled her even closer.

"No one is going to get killed, we're going to get through this together" He said with determination. James nodded in agreement but Alexis exchanged a worried glance with Megan.

Someone would die. She just didn't know who yet.

For a second they just stood like that, glancing around at each other. Alexis managed a brave smile as she met James's eyes.

Then a loud cracking noise echoed through the hall, followed by several others. Suddenly the room was filled with running footsteps, screams and curses.

"They can apparate in?" Megan screamed wide-eyed to make herself heard over the sudden noise. They darted back and saw that the groups of people where quickly dissolving, forming a more transparent line to shield the doors leading on into the ministry from the hall. Alexis and the others pushed themselves through the crowd and onto the front.

One after one the death demons where appearing, cloaks billowing and eyes sparkling red. Simultaneously the human one's came through the floo network.

No one moved on either side until both sides had created a thick wall facing each other. Alexis scarcely noted that they where outnumbered. She had no idea how many followers Lucifer had.

Speaking of the devil, he was the last one to show up.

Lucius had just pushed himself to the front of the death demons, facing Draco directly, when Lucifer materialized by his side. There wasn't even any cracking noise, suddenly he was just there.

Alexis felt a shill go up her spine and took a firm grip around her wand.

"Ah, a welcoming committee, how nice of you" Lucifer's voice rang out over the room, naturally loud. Alexis thought it felt like a cold wind sweeping over her.

"We're going to give you one last chance Lucifer, go away" Her father growled back just as darkly, not backing an inch.

"Son, you're outnumbered in both number and strength, we're prepared to spare your life's if you'll just do the smart thing and give in" Lucius said calmly. Alexis felt herself stiffen to conceal a growl.

This was personal.

Lucifer had tortured her mother, Lucius had tortured her. They'd killed the Nott family, broken the Avery family.

They'd hurt James.

She quickly left her place beside Fred to move up to stand next to her father. She saw Lucius eyes flickering over to her, it didn't surprise her. But what did surprise her was that Lucifer didn't even glance towards her.

He knew she stole the wand. Didn't he?

"We're not backing down" Draco said, not paying any attention to Lucius.

"That's too bad, I'm not a fan of unnecessary murder" Lucifer suddenly smiled, which was enough for Alexis to want to turn around and run. But she didn't, instead she ducked the first curse that was fired that was shot against her from Lucius.

Then it became chaos. She was suddenly knocked aside by her father as he and her parents with James father all attacked Lucifer himself. Alexis sent a curse against Lucius, but it barely graced him.

Someone knocked her to the floor in the commotion, but Alexis ignored tha pain as her brain registered one sound above all the others in the loud hall. The sound of a wand clattering against the floor.

She met Lucius eyes at the same time as he met hers. The understanding came in the exact same second. They both moved as fast as they could. Alexis was lucky she was a lot closer to the wand that had fallen out of her robes then Lucius, otherwise she wouldn't have had a chance against his vampire strength. But her fingers closed around the wand securely.

A strong hand closed around her arm and dragged her up just as someone sent a spell that threw Lucius backwards. Alexis stared vividly at Maddox, who was keeping her upright with his hand around her waist, and then back at Valerie, who'd sent the spell.

"Are you okay?" Maddox wheezed.

"I'm fine, thank you" She answered hurriedly before a death demon came crashing into the two of them, forcing them apart. Alexis took the opportunity to dive back into the commotion of bodies to hide from Lucius.

She'd managed to take down one human death demon and disarm another when she practically knocked over Estelle. Alexis felt her throat draw together at the sight of her, Estelle was always the composed one, the rational one.

The girl in font of Alexis was frantic, her eyes wide open in fear.

"They're to many! We're falling back!" She screamed to be heard over the noise. Alexis looked around to find that Estelle was right. They where greatly out forced and even though everyone was fighting bravely they where backing up against the doors leading into the inner ministry.

Alexis tried not to squeal as she saw Megan crashing to the ground at the front line. She was just about to leave Estelle to help her when Fred suddenly appeared between Megan and the death demon. Alexis had never seen him that angry before.

When she finally looked back for Estelle she was already gone, but Alexis thought she caught a glimpse of velvety black hair disappearing in between the bodies and flashing robes.

A cold feeling settled over Alexis as she remembered that she hadn't seen anything of James since the fight started. Without thinking about it twice she started looking, forgetting the fact that she was supposed to hide from Lucius. She knew it was selfish, but she had to know that he was okay, even if she put everyone else in danger finding it out.

"Fall back! Everyone fall back!" Draco's voice carried over the sea of fighting people and dashing curses. Alexis ignored the voice and kept pushing herself forward, unknowingly getting closer to the core of the fight.

She just thought she got sight of James when someone grabbed her shoulder, forcing her backwards.

"Are you crazy Alex? You're going the wrong way!" Ash panted in her ear as she struggled against him. She was sure it was James, she'd gotten a good glimpse of him now. And he didn't look good, he was fighting against Dragomir, and it looked like he was _loosing_.

"I've got to help James!" She screeched, and broke free from Ash's arm.

"Alex!" He screamed after her but she didn't turn back. James had fallen, he was trashing around on the floor in a way very familiar to her. Dragomir was cruciating him.

Alexis was just about to lash out in pure fury as a curse hit her in the left shoulder, sending her to the floor. Someone screamed her name behind her, but she couldn't make out who it was. She looked up to see Lucius in front of her.

"Give me the wand"

"No" She found that she had trouble keeping her voice steady. James was still trashing in agony, and she couldn't reach him…

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her as Lucius stepped on her already injured arm and she couldn't hold back a scream. It echoed against the wall with such force that she realized that the rest of the fight had subsided. The remaining standing of The Serpens Order had been surrounded by the death demons.

Alexis realized that there was more then one person that had screamed her name. But she couldn't concentrate on her cornered friends, she was trying to blink back tears as she glanced over towards James. And for a short moment he saw her too, and she could see the clear torment burning behind his eyes.

All that happened within one second, and she realized that Lucius was bending down to try and grab the wand from her.

She bit into her lip so hard that it almost drew blood as she with one final pull of will trashed around violently to send a kick right towards Lucius jaw. Two sounds of cracking came at the same time -her broken arm protesting against the movement and Lucius jaw dislocating. Alexis thanked the soul that had injured him enough to make him vulnerable enough to be uphold by a broken jaw.

With a sudden wave of adrenalin she managed to push herself up with her good hand, and started running towards James. She knew that everything was over, they'd been overpowered, but she still had to save James, she didn't care about the rest as long as he was safe.

She didn't even make it halfway before Lucius was in front of her, she halted to stop panting. A grim smile was playing on his lips.

"It's over Alexis, you might as well just give me the wand and let it be over, then we might even consider letting James live"

That was enough for Alexis to hesitate for a second.

But then everything changed.

"Get away from my brother!" Someone screamed, and Alexis watched as if she was dreaming as a wave of people burst into the room. The Rebellion, and the teachers of Hogwarts.

Milly, Albus, Aaron, Courtney, Shannon, Brian, Rose and almost everyone. It was Longbottom that sent the spell that gave Alexis time to flee from her grandfather.

James will be okay, they will save him- she chanted in her head as she started running. The Order had broken free now, and the fight was once again on, even if it was too even to be comforting.

Alexis had to push everything else away with difficulty as she ran to keep the wand away from Lucius, and as she'd anticipated, he followed her. At least she'd gotten him away from the fight.

But as she passed Lucifer, something clicked inside of her. Once again he didn't even glance at her as she passed, clutching the Elder Wand openly for everyone to see. Why didn't he care?

She'd just turned and dashed into one of the empty corridors when the truth hit her like a speeding bullet. Lucifer didn't _know_.

That's when another curse hit her in the middle of the back, a numbing feeling fell over her so fast that she couldn't remember how to work her legs properly. With a groan she fell to the floor, barely aware of the pain from her left arm as she landed on it.

Lucius was above her before she could blink, gazing down at her with what almost looked like amusement. Alexis tried to form offensive words, but not a sound came from her throat. Lucius laughed.

"I can see it in you now, you've finally gotten it haven't you?" He easily picked the wand out of her dull hand, weighed it in his hand with a contented smile. "Lucifer didn't want the wand, _I _did"

Then everything went black.

**Draco's Pov:**

He didn't realize immediately that something was wrong, he'd been locked in a duel with Lucifer together with Potter, Weasley, Blaise and Graham ever since the fight started. Lucifer was too strong for even the four of them to be able to defeat.

But it wasn't until he noticed that his daughter was gone that he also noticed that his father was. A cold feeling spread from his chest and out and temporarily froze him. Blaise knocked him out of the way of a deadly spell just in time.

"What's wrong with you Draco?" Blaise screamed in his ear, but he couldn't concentrate.

"Alexis, my father…" He didn't finish the sentence before he broke away from the group. Turning his back on Lucifer.

When Lucius rounded the corner out from a corridor Draco prepared to fight, possibly kill. He didn't care that he was his father if he hurt Alexis again.

Lucius barely glanced at him, and before Draco had the time to react he'd flicked his wand - no, not his wand, the Elder Wand- and Draco was thrown to the side, knocking into a wall violently.

"Take it easy son, I'm just going to do what none of you could manage" Lucius said calmly as he passed, blocking spells right and left easily without stopping. Draco's head was spinning, and he feared that he wouldn't be able to concentrate with a concussion.

Lucifer had also noticed his second in command missing, and when he caught sight of him throwing Draco into the wall he called at him.

"Lucius! I'm thinking it's time to wrap this up isn't it, these people are starting to bore me"

Potter answered with a well aimed curse, it didn't even scrape Lucifer's skin and he sent him a humorous glance before turning back towards Lucius. He hadn't answered his master yet.

Draco suddenly noticed something about his father's posture, something he'd seen the time he'd betrayed him to join Lucifer. The realization hit him with the same force as his daughter's, only he didn't know that.

Draco's eyes widened as he followed his father's steps, he wasn't sure if he was going to prevent it or not. He probably _couldn't_, Lucius had the Elder Wand now.

"I agree Lucifer, it's time to wrap this up" Lucius answered coldly and a wicked glint passed his red eyes as he raised his wand. Lucifer didn't immediately realize what he was doing, and when he did, anger flashed across his face and he lashed out against Lucius.

But he wasn't fast enough, Lucius killing curse hit him squarely in the chest.

The sound when Lucifer hit the floor sounded like a rocks smashing against each other, and one by one the fighting in the room subsided. People turned around to stare at the dead Lucifer. At first the order looked happy, but then their eyes flickered over towards Lucius, and the smile dropped as quickly as it had appeared.

The death demons stood completely still, looking between their old master and Lucius. The hall had gone completely quiet.

"You're under my command now death demons! I've got the Elder Wand and with that we are going to achieve what Lucifer wasn't strong enough to do!" Lucius said with a clear voice.

That was enough for the fight to be back on, even if everyone was completely dazed. The death demons didn't seem to care particularly about the change of mastership, but the Serpens Order used their short moment off confusion against them, and hit back hard.

It was like the death of Lucifer had given them hope, death demon after death demon fell to the ground. Draco slowly pulled himself to his feet again. He was going to go after the source.

"I wouldn't challenge me if I where you boy" Lucius voice came from right behind him, and Draco spun around, ignoring the wave of nausea that washed over him as he did so.

"I'm not going to let you do this" He growled darkly "You're loosing, can't you se?"

"I know son, I'm not planning to win this time, I'm planning to do it again, and _better_"

With that he raised the wand and disapparated soundlessly.

Draco stood frozen again. His brain working on overload and his heart beating trice as fast as it probably should. The solution to this was here, he knew it.

Suddenly his gaze caught sight of Potter, who was fighting furiously against Dragomir together with his youngest son. Draco raised his wand and aimed.

…

"Alexis! Alexis please wake up, you can't do this to me, Alexis please…" The pleading voice was vaguely familiar to her as it broke through the darkness above her. But she couldn't place it enough to answer coherently. The voice kept begging and shaking her, sending new sharp pain up her broken shoulder.

"Ouch" She let out a cry and the hands quickly let go of her, and trapped her face within them instead. She tried to bend her eyes open to yell at the person that was annoying her so.

James blood stained face looked back at her as her vision finally cleared, he was still talking, no pleading, he hadn't even noticed that she'd awakened. She tried to figure out how to work her lips to tell him that she was okay. She wanted to ask if he was okay, she'd left him on the floor…

"I'm so sorry I left you" She finally managed to mumble, and tried to ignore her uncharacteristically weak voice. James's head snapped up and he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. This time she ignored the pain in her arm and wrapped her healthy arm around his neck.

"I'm so sorry" She repeated into the back of his neck, he mumbled something into her hair that she couldn't make out.

"I thought I'd lost you again, when Lucius went after you I…" James broke off turning his head towards her again. He helped her up in a sitting position against the wall and cupped her face in his hands again. His thumb ran across her bruised lip.

"I'm fine, I thought I lost you…" Her voice didn't bear, and she had to stop and blink back tears. James made a grimacing smile, his eyes strangely watery.

"I could never leave you and you know it"

"I know" Alexis breathed and brought her right hand up to trail her finger across a gash on his cheek. He shivered under her fingers cool touch, but leaned his face towards her palm.

"Promise you won't leave me"

"I promise" She quickly said.

"Then marry me"

If she could have, she would have shot up from the floor, but her legs where still weak so she simply choked and stared at him in shock. He kept his hands around her face as she tried to sweep them away. Anger suddenly flaring up in her chest.

"You're asking me to marry you at a time like this? We've got to get back to the fight!" She screamed.

"We'll go back once you say you'll marry me" He sounded almost calm.

"I- I- James I can't handle this right now" She turned her face away from him and swallowed hard. His hands fell from her cheeks.

The sounds from the fight made their way back into Alexis reality, and she suddenly remembered what had happened before she passed out.

"Lucius- the wand- he's going to kill-" She cut herself short and stood up with much difficulty against the wall. James was immediately at her side, keeping her upright. She couldn't look at him as she pushed him away.

"I'm fine" She couldn't concentrate on him right now, she had to look what happened…

Alexis set off down the corridor, her head was spinning furiously and she thought she was going to fall down several times. But she managed to keep upright, and shortly after she staggered back into the entry hall of the ministry. To her great shock the fight wasn't on, but people where still panicking.

"What the hell? Are you on their side now huh?" Someone shouted furiously, and Alexis located the source of the panic. All the death demons where gone, Lucius was gone, but not far from her Ron had pressed her father up against the wall, and the two men where glaring darkly at each other. Alexis froze as James came up beside her, also taking in the situation, only he noticed something Alexis hadn't seen.

Beside Ron and Draco Harry lay unconscious, and James was already running against his father.

"Let go of me Weasley!" Her father snarled back just as angry, and pushed Ron away harshly. People around them where looking confused, as if they didn't realize what the two men where fighting about. Alexis started running against them, and almost fell over as she stumbled over something.

Alexis found herself staring at the lifeless body of Lucifer, his red eyes wide open in shock, as if he hadn't been expecting death. He was completely frozen, as if he where just a photography. She shivered, so that's what a dead vampire looked like.

The raging voices from behind her made their way through her dazed state, and she quickly snapped out of it. Ron and Draco where circling each other, while everyone else had gathered around them or hovering around the wounded. Alexis broke through the circles, trying not to look at the bodies scattered around the place, afraid to know who's face she'd recognize on them.

"What's happening?" She shouted over everybody, and from across the circle she heard her mother screaming her name. Ron's and Draco's heads whipped around at her voice.

"Alexis leave, Lucifer is dead, everybody's got to leave!" Her father shouted, and she saw something like panic in his eyes. Whatever this was, it wasn't over.

"It's Lucius isn't it?" She asked, and everyone stared at her.

"No it's Malfoy, you stunned Harry!" Ron growled infuriated. James head shot up from his fathers form together with his brother, and Alexis met his gaze vividly for a short second. Rage had crossed them, and Alexis knew that if her father had hurt Harry, they'd be over.

"It's not your problem Weasley, I've got to find Lucius" Draco pushed past Ron, towards the Original Serpens Order. Alexis hadn't noticed before now that the circle was divided into two groups, the original order on one side, and the rest on the other. The aurors, the Weasley's, Potters and all the people from Hogwarts was staring at them disbelievingly.

Alexis didn't know what was going on, but she knew that if her father was going after Lucius, she had to come with him. She'd brought the wand, she'd thought it would help as a distraction, but instead she'd created this mess.

She passed both James and Fred as she followed her father. Her mother met her half way and pulled her into a tight embrace, a few feet away Scorpius was kneeling beside a lump on the floor. Alexis breath got stuck in her throat as she gave Astoria a terrified glance.

"Estelle's badly hurt, we don't know if she'll make it…" Astoria gulped and put her arm around Alexis shoulders. Together they turned their backs on the rest. Alexis tried not to look towards Estelle and Scorpius.

"Draco not that I have anything against it, but why the hell did you stun Harry? There was no point in that" Mr. Montague asked her father as they reached them, he was trying to rub the blood out of his face, but only made it worse. Alexis quickly took a glance around, she saw Ash, torn but alive, Estelle's parents where also hovering by her a few feet away.

"It's not your problem Graham, all we have to do now is find my father"

"That's like finding a needle in a haystack!"

"Aden?" Draco glanced towards the end of the circle, where Aden Avery was hovering, predator like with his flaming eyes.

"Please brother, you owe us this" Cimon pleaded, and Alexis involuntarily shrugged. Had Aden given up or joined their side?

"The old Goyle Residence" Aden mumbled after a few moments of silence "That was our last headquarters, Lucius will probably go there to regroup. If you go now you might have a chance to catch him before he disappears"

"Good" Draco said coldly, and started walking towards the floo network without another world. Everyone stirred worriedly and then set off after him. Except those who stayed behind with the wounded.

"Draco shouldn't we at least have a plan?" Mr. Montague asked urgently.

"You heard the man, there's no time" Draco stepped into the fireplace. "I'm going, those who follow me will know what they get themselves into, so expect you all to stay here" He gave Alexis a stern glance, and then disappeared.

There was a second of silence, before Ron shouted something across the room. The others where thinking that they where running away.

"Leave them" It was Harry who stopped the aurors from moving, and Alexis nodded at him shortly before her eyes moved over to James. He was looking at her with betrayal in his eyes, she shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry" She whispered with tears in her eyes, and hoped that she'd be able to come back and make it up to him. But she knew the chance was non-existent, if she followed her father she would probably die.

Alexis moved quickly before anyone could stop her and threw herself into the fireplace after her father, grabbed the powder and threw it on the fire. There was a chorus of devastated 'NO!'s that she ignored.

As the ministry dissolved around her only one thought went through her head.

She should have said yes.

**AN: I'm so sorry this chapter became late, but I was working on this other story that I've had in my head since I wrote _Lucy Weasley's List_, and now I've uploaded the first chapter here on Fanfiction. So until the next chapter of The Serpens Order, you're free to read that.**

**Next chapter will be the end of part 2, and then there is only about 5-6 chapters in part 3. So we're practically at the end, but as you know next chapter will be the conclusion of this whole thing… so be good little minions and review if you want it to be up soon :P (I'm evil I know)**

**And right I almost forgot! I've passed 200 reviews! THANK YOU SO INCREIBLY MUCH! Especially to you OpenYourEyes21 who where my 200:th reviewer!**

**Thanks for all your super duper kind reviews Minions! 3**

**lexi427 - **I knoow, I don't want anyone to die either, and I've got to decide who has to! I feel so mean… **  
The Magic of the Night - **You have no idea how happy that makes me!3 Couldn't have managed to keep writing without you readers. **  
When the clock strikes twelve - **Thanks: - )**  
OpenYourEyes21 - **I'm honored, I hope your parents won't blame me if you get bad grades;) **  
Angel's Dark Wolffe - **Hyper is good, hyper is great! Thanks for an awesome review! Even though none of your ideas where completely right;)…Or maybe the Lucifer thing counts as blowing your mind away?**  
HPlover243 - **Still a few chapters left, don't worry^^ I love them too….**  
yellowbutterflys - **Hahaha thank you and you don't sound like a freak^^ I never get tired of people saying they love my story. **  
**


	48. The Final Fight

**Chapter ****48**

**The Final Fight**

_**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart **_  
_- Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine_

Alexis coughed violently and staggered against the dusty wall, she was standing in the fireplace at the Goyle Residence, thick layers of ash covering her hair and arms.

Suddenly a low swooshing noise came and she was once again buried in swirling dust, coughing she tried to reach for her wand but instead she collided with something…

"Ouch, Alex!" Came the familiar voice and she stopped struggling as two pair of hands grabbed her wrists. When she was finally cracked one eye open despite the dust she found Scorpius in front of her, crammed into the small space that was left in the fireplace. He was also covered in dust and coughing, smudging the ash out even more as he released one of her hands to brush it away.

"What are you doing here?" She wheezed and gave him a punch in the stomach as panic suddenly flared up inside her. "Why didn't you stay behind with Estelle?"

"She's with her parents, there's nothing I can do for her right now" Scorpius grimaced, and Alexis could see the torment behind the truth in his words. "And you're my twin sister Alex, I could never let you go alone"

"Stupid ass" Alexis mumbled and gave him another punch, trying to conceal the tears that once again threatened to well up. She was hurt, she was tired and she was scared out of her wits, trying to keep up a good façade was incredibly hard.

"Where is dad?" Scorpius kept his grasp around her healthy hand and dragged her with him out of the fireplace.

"I don't now, there was no one in the room as I arrived, and then you came and interrupted me when I was supposed to go looking for him" She whispered back, and Scorpius gave her a feeble glare over his shoulder, Alexis didn't even bother to answer it. They both knew that they where just bickering because they where scared anyway.

Together they sneaked through the large room, looking very much alike the Malfoy Manor and the Avery house, all pure blood families pretty much lived in the same houses, trying to beat the other ones in size and elegance. She had to walk slowly so that her shoes wouldn't tap against the marble floor.

The strange thing was that there were no sounds, not anything. If Draco and Lucius had been dueling there would definitely be sounds, so either Draco hadn't found Lucius yet or…

Alexis shook her head vigorously, she didn't even want to think about it. She couldn't loose her father, not after all they'd been through, not her father, not Draco.

Suddenly there was a loud creaking noise not far away from them, just on the other side of the wall. Alexis and Scorpius didn't even have the time to do more then freeze before it was followed by a echoing scream and a large blast.

"DUCK!" Alexis was closest to the wall, and practically threw herself at her brother to get them away from the blast as it shattered the wall. Scorpius wasn't late to follow, and gave her arm a sharp yank to pull her away from there as a piece hit her in the back.

They where both on the floor, covered in a new layer of dust and wall-pieces when they heard the sounds again. Someone was coughing not far from them, a gurgling sound that wasn't very reassuring.

Then there was the footsteps, tapping against the floor calmly, avoiding the scattered floor. Alexis glanced up with much difficulty and ignored the sharp pain in her back. Lucius was calmly stepping through the hole in the wall that he'd made with just one blast, and he was heading towards the hurting figure on the opposite side of the room. Draco.

Alexis was about to let out a whimpering sound when Scorpius clasped his hand over her mouth, a pained look on his face too. When Alexis had gathered herself he put a finger to his mouth and motioned for her to stay quiet, Lucius had passed without noticing them on his way to their father. Scorpius wanted to keep it that way.

Alexis was suddenly extremely happy that she was almost completely covered under the piles of wall around the room together with Scorpius, it gave them the element of surprise.

"Draco, Draco, Draco… I must say I'm very disappointed in you my son" Lucius had stopped in front of her fathers form, laying motionless on the floor. He'd been blasted across the room and into the all on the other side, Alexis could only hope that he was still alive.

"Go to hell father" Came the faint voice from Draco, as his head moved with much difficulty to send a cold gaze at Lucius. Both Alexis and Scorpius had to stifle relieved sighs.

"That would be quite hard seeing that I just killed the only person strong enough to kill me" Lucius laughed coldly to no one in particular, and Alexis felt the hair in the back of her neck stand up.

"The Serpens Order will never stop hunting you" Draco growled, pushing himself up in a sitting position against the wall, Alexis noticed with a fresh wave of fear that he didn't have his wand.

"I'm sure they'll try to keep up with me at first, I'm sure they'll want to revenge their leader and the rest of the people killed today" Lucius smiled down at Draco, who didn't even twitch under the death threat. Alexis was shivering with anger and fear so hard that Scorpius had to press her hand so hard that it hurt to keep her in place. Her injured arm was pressed to her side, completely useless except for the frequent waves of pain it sent through her body.

"They will kill you, we now the vampire-killing curse, they won't hesitate to use it" Draco kept talking against Lucius.

"It won't be enough, with this wand I'll be able to block it easily, and once I've killed your daughter I'll have even more control…" Lucius laughed again, and then several things happened simultaneously.

Alexis froze and she realized that Lucius thought she was the master of the wand, Draco rose from the floor with a roar of anger and Scorpius threw himself at Lucius.

Alexis screamed as Scorpius and Lucius crashed to the floor, Draco confusedly saw her and Scorpius and Lucius threw Scorpius off himself, sending him scattering across the floor like a ragdoll.

"I should have known you wouldn't stay out of this" Lucius growled menacingly as Alexis rushed towards her brother.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Draco had picked Scorpius wand up, and was pointing it at his father while glancing at Alexis and Scorpius on the floor. Alexis saw clear torment in his eyes and tried to shake Scorpius to life. But it was useless, he was completely blacked out and only had a faint pulse.

Alexis good hand became a fist around her wand, and she stood up slowly. She turned towards her grandfather in a daze of anger, he'd killed and hurt so many people that she loved. He'd killed the Nott family, he'd hurt James, her father and brother and countless more that she didn't even know of yet. If he wanted her dead, he'd have to kill her first.

"So you want me dead do you? Why don't you just go after me then instead of hurting the people that I love?" She said acidly, raising her wand.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_IMMORTOUS OCCIDERE!"_

She had no idea who'd fired first, but she was certain that she was going to die, the green light was all around her, sparkling like an exploding star. If she hadn't been so sure that this was the end, she would have thought it was beautiful. She could see everything that she loved, and _everyone_ that she loved.

Alexis had been on the brink of death before, the time when she fell off her broom and the time when she'd been tortured. The first time she'd been unconscious, and the second time she'd been so blinded by pain that she hadn't been able to see anything else. But this time, she was so terriblyawareof _everything_, everything she'd lose.

Within the green haze that seemed to be surrounding her she saw faces, it begun with her mothers face, then her brothers and fathers, soon Ash and Isidore's started showing up, even Estelle a few times. But it wasn't their normal faces, they where younger, and Alexis knew it was from the time before she'd started Hogwarts. Seeing them blow past her eyes was almost calming despite the situation.

But then James face was there, the young James, the James without any troubles, and Fred grinning like a maniac, Teddy in his quidditch uniform with his arm around Victorie, Megan buried in her books, even Shannon, Courtney, Brian and Aaron flashed by.

Then she could tell that the years passed, because the people was growing older, she noticed with strange objectiveness that James was coming up more frequently the older they got, while everyone else was starting to fade away in comparison. And all the time, she kept returning to one picture, the picture of her and James in the Mirror Of Erised.

She was going to die knowing that she'd let the biggest opportunity of her life pass by. What did it matter what their families thought? What did it matter that they where so young? She loved James and marriage was just a way of announcing it. She would have liked to let James now that before she died…

Alexis was beginning to grow tired, it felt like she'd been inside the green tornado of picture for years, but she knew it couldn't have been more then a second. Her eyes where starting to shut, and she had to force them open.

Then as suddenly as it came, the green light disappeared.

Alexis was kneeling on the floor beside her father. The room was completely quiet except three ragged breaths, one was hers, the other was Scorpius, and the third was…

"Dad!" Alexis threw her arms around him on the floor as she realized that he was alive.

"Alexis, are you okay?" Draco's voice was rasp and faint, as if it took most of his energy just to talk.

"I'm fine- what happened-?" Alexis withdrew, ignoring the pain in her arm as she looked around the room. Her eyes fixated on a body not far away from them.

It was completely frozen, just like Lucifer's body had been, and Alexis knew that Lucius was dead.

"Wha- what? Who?" She started stuttering, looking between her father and Lucius. Had he killed him? Had _she_ killed her grandfather? Draco pushed himself up on his elbows, groaning in pain.

"I stepped between you and Lucius and the spell rebounded on me because I'm the wands true master"

Alexis sat back as it all dawned on her. Draco had known that no one would be strong enough to kill Lucius- except Lucius himself. That's why he'd stunned Harry, so that he would become the true master of the wand and could go after his father.

"How's Scorpius?" Her father's voice broke through to her again, and she suddenly remembered her brothers fatal condition. With a muffled scream she crawled over to her brother.

"He's still breathing, but I think he needs to be healed quickly" She managed to squeak out, her voice trembling terribly.

"Apparate him to St: Mungos, and I'll go back to the ministry" Draco ordered through gritted teeth as he slowly stood up. Alexis sent her father a worried glance, he could barely walk.

"I can't leave you, you're not in a any condition to-"

"Alexis take your brother to the hospital!" Draco's voice wasn't to argue with and Alexis slammed her teeth together defiantly. But she picked her wand up again, knowing that her father was right. She found that she had to hold onto her brother with the same hand as she held her wand in, and had to adjust herself before she could apparate correctly.

The last thing she saw from the Goyle Residence was her father worriedly watching as she disappeared, and Lucius dead body on the floor.

When Alexis arrived at the hospital she'd immediately lost track of Scorpius, he'd been rolled away to a room and when she'd tried to follow him she'd been stopped. Instead someone had forced her down on a chair and started working on her arm, she'd stopped trying to get away when they barked at her that she would only be in the way of trying to save Scorpius.

It felt like everything was happening in a daze, she didn't know how long it was before people started plopping up everywhere at the hospital. She started hearing familiar voices and screams, and soon the whole hospital was raging with activity. Alexis was forced to sit until the nurse had put some kind of bandage around her arm, saying that she had to keep it still if she wanted it to heel faster. Alexis didn't even thank her as she burst out the door.

The corridor was a mess with people from the fight. Some healers where trying in vain to find out what happened, but other had given up and just tried to attend to the injured. Alexis set off running down the hall, ignoring people that recognized her and called for her to stop.

When she saw her mother on the other side of the corridor she practically knocked a healer into the wall. He grunted but Alexis ignored him and continued running until she collided with Astoria.

"How's Score? And dad? Did he manage to get to you okay?" Alexis rambled as Astoria wrapped her arms around her, squeezing so hard that Alexis thought that she would faint from the lack of air.

"Oh Alexis, I thought I'd loose you when you went after Draco, and then Scorpius also went. I didn't now what do and when I tried to follow they stopped me-" Astoria's voice broke as she fell into sobs, Alexis was stunned. She'd never seen her mother cry before in her whole life.

"How are they?" She asked softly, and her mother finally wiped away a few tears and straightened out.

"They are going to be fine, both of them. They're both badly hurt but the healers say that in time they'll be able to recover completely" Astoria smiled weakly, and Alexis know that even though her family lived, her mother knew of others that hadn't survived. But Alexis couldn't bring herself to face that question yet, there was something else she had to do before the reality broke down on her completely.

She took a deep breath, opening her mouth several times without managing to speak. "Have you seen James?"

"He's here in the hospital somewhere, I think I saw his father some time ago…" Astoria answered vaguely and Alexis nodded. She knew she wouldn't be getting a better answer out of her mother at the moment.

"I'll be back soon mum" She gave her a quick hug before once again setting off down the corridor. But this time she searched the faces that she passed, and she was beginning to grow desperate when she saw a familiar flash of blue hair.

"TEDDY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, and he whirled around with a surprised look on his face.

"Alexis" There was no mistaking his relieved tone, and Alexis ran straight into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Alexis mumbled into his shirt, as she pressed her head against his chest. Teddy hugged her back just as tightly.

"I was sure I'd never see you again Alex, you've got to stop running off to meet your own death" He even chuckled, and Alexis felt like a stone was lifted from her chest. That must mean that no one he cared about had gotten hurt.

"Have you seen James?" She asked quickly and withdrew.

"He's further down this corridor, Megan had gotten hurt and-" Teddy broke off at Alexis horrified expression. "She's fine now! I think he's with his family further down the ail as I was saying-"

Alexis didn't stick around to hear the rest, but pushed past him and set off running again. She'd caught a glimpse of Ginny's read hair not far away.

"Would you stop running around!" A healer shouted after her as she'd crashed into him, not knowing it was the same one that she'd knocked into the wall a few minutes earlier.

Alexis skidded to stop in front of the room that Ginny had gone into. Five heads turned towards her as she practically knocked into the frame of the door. Albus was laying in a hospital bed with Milly beside him. Harry and James where sitting on the other side of the bed and Ginny had turned around in the middle of the room.

"James" Alexis panted heavily, the pain in her arm had started to come back and she staggered against the wall from pure exhaustion. But she didn't have to say anything else because James had scrambled to his feet the moment their eyes met, and he caught her just before she fell to the floor.

"Alex are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her upright. Alexis was beginning to drift away towards unconsciousness, and it was hard to resist it when she was in James's arms. His safe, warm arms…

Alexis forced her eyes open, she'd nodded off towards James shoulder.

"I've got to talk to you!" She exclaimed dizzily and grabbed his collar, dragging him out through the door without glancing at the rest of his family. James was looking both worried and confused but kept his arm around her waist, probably afraid that she would fall otherwise, and followed her out in the corridor. Alexis staggered against the wall in the corridor, every step was a battle to keep conscious for her now.

"Alexis what is it? Are you okay? I was so worried even though they said you were okay I-" James was watching her intently, looking her up and down as if he wanted to make sure she really was fine. Alexis tried to smile, but it didn't come out quite right.

"Shut up James" She whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He answered her kiss willingly but he was still holding her gently, as if he was afraid that she'd break. Alexis was beginning to fear that she would fall asleep before she had time to say what she had to, and pulled away from him.

"Yes"

Then she passed out.

"We've gathered here today to honor those who fell while fighting evil" Shacklebolt's voice rang out across the meadow, and Alexis let her head fall to consider her feet.

"Those brave souls who offered their own life so that ours could be better. We will remember them like heroes, and we will remember them by going on in life. They gave us our life's, and we owe to them to make the best out of it" Shacklebolt continued, and Alexis blinked, her eyes where dry. She felt like she'd already emptied herself of all her tears.

James pressed her hand harder, and she glanced up at him weakly. The ring burned against her chest as if it had been on fire, she was that aware of it. James had given her the ring on a necklace, knowing she wouldn't be wanting to announce their engagement yet.

And even though she'd never felt so heartbroken and empty, the ring weighing her down was her anchor, it was her symbol for James. Because this time she knew she wouldn't be going through this alone, she would stay with James.

That's why the exquisite ring, now hidden by her dress, didn't make her feel bad, but instead stronger. She'd thought she'd feel guilty, but as Shacklebolt had said, she owed it to them to live her life.

On her right Scorpius was supporting Estelle, she still hadn't recovered completely from her injuries, but she'd refused to stay behind, and Scorpius couldn't deny her anything in her state, so he let her come to the funeral.

Alexis was at the front row, and behind them a large crowd had gathered. People that didn't even know the one's being honored came to pay their respects. The whole incident was already being called the Third-Wizarding-War, and the newspapers had been raging about it for the latest weeks.

"I want you all to remember Eric Dawlish, John Peasegood and Raymond Scott, three of the bravest aurors I've ever met and had the honor to work with" Shacklebolt said, and Alexis heard violent sobs breaking out behind her. Alexis didn't know these men, but she still lowered her head again.

"I want you to remember Minerva McGonagall, a great headmistress who will forever be remembered by her students and friends" This time several whimpers joined in with the pervious ones. James and Alexis glanced at each other again, and Alexis moved closer to him for support. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and buried his head in her hair. Not far away Fred had wrapped his arms around Megan protectively, and Alexis couldn't make herself meet his eyes.

"I want you to remember Shannon Brown, a beloved daughter and friend" This time Alexis recognized Courtney's sobs a few rows behind her, and she glanced back over James shoulder at her. Alexis eyes kept staying dry, her whole body ached to cry and let her misery out, but she couldn't. She kept thinking of Shannon's family, and of Aaron. They'd been together for a long time, and she knew he'd loved her.

"I want you to remember Percival Avery, Shawn Sherman and Graham Montague. All members of The Serpens Order, and among those few who's been fighting since the beginning" Shacklebolt's deep voice couldn't drench Sameera's soft cries. And Alexis looked over at Ash, who stood on Estelle's other side, Estelle had reached out to grasp his hand, but his face was still stony. Alexis was afraid for Ash's sake, he'd lost his only family.

Draco and Blaise where standing shoulder to shoulder with their head's down, they'd known everyone in the Order, and Mr. Montague had been their close friend. Alexis wanted to cry for them too, but still she couldn't. Mr. Montague's death had come as a shock to her, since she'd seen him before she went after Lucius. But there had been a remaining death demon, and when it had launched for Ash, Mr. Montague had stepped between.

"I want you to remember Kyle Maddox, a brave man that not many new, but those who did will tell you that he was one of a kind"

James arm tightened around Alexis, as the tears finally started rolling down her cheeks. She was the only on in the crowd who'd known him, because Valerie, Sven and Wallace hadn't stuck around for it. Alexis didn't blame them, Maddox had been like family to them, and they wanted to grieve in their own way.

Alexis had wondered about Maddox first name for so long, but she'd never imagined that this was how she'd find out. Kyle, Kyle….Kyle. It fit him.

"I'm so sorry" James mumbled into her hair, and Alexis realized that she was still crying. She knew James didn't like Maddox, but he knew that he'd meant a lot for Alexis.

"It's very alike him, going down in action" Alexis managed to choke out through her tears. She turned away from Shacklebolt completely and James wrapped his other arm around her to and put his shin on her head.

"I want you to remember these people for the rest of your life's, and if you do, they'll never stop existing. We'll keep them around in our memories, be thankful and wish them peace" Shacklebolt finished.

People dazedly started to walk away as the coffins where already lowered into the ground. Alexis heard a shrill baby scream, and somehow managed to detangle herself from James to see Victorie and Teddy try to sooth their son. A small smile spread across her lips, that child still had both it parents. Thanks to Maddox, Shannon, McGonagall, Shawn, Percival and Mr. Montague that child would grow up in a world without darkness and war.

Alexis saw Draco and Harry apparating away, and knew they where going to bury the wand back with Dumbledore again. The two men weren't friends, bur they weren't hostile towards each other anymore. That would be something else that had been achieved, all the judgmental ideas about pureblood families still being loyal to the dark arts had been shattered. Alexis wasn't stupid, they would still linger around somewhere, but it was so much better now.

"Do you want to leave?" James asked softly, and Alexis shook her head. She'd spotted Ash walking alone towards the graves.

"No, I have to do something first, you go ahead" She gave him a quick kiss, and James hand went up to her necklace, his fingers lingering on the ring.

"I'll wait for you"

Alexis broke free from him with much difficulty, her black dress where flowing in the wind and she ran to catch up with Ash. He heard her steps when she was almost next to him, and turned around with empty eyes.

"Hey Alex"

"Hi Ash" She answered and fell into step beside him. She didn't know what to say to him, she just wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone.

"I'm not going to break down any second, you and the rest can stop worrying now" Ash said as they stopped in front of Mr. Montague's tombstone, he'd been buried right next to Ash's mother. Alexis felt a little guilty, she, Scorpius and Estelle had been tiptoeing around Ash the latest weeks.

"I know that, we're just… you know that we'll _always_ be here for you, right?" It sounded so silly for her to say, since she'd dumped him all those years ago. But she'd always considered him her friend, and she hoped he considered her his.

"I know that Alexis, thanks" Ash lips twisted upwards into something like a shadow of a his normal smile. She knew it would be a long time before the normal Ash came back, if he ever did, but she was going to stay around to see it.

"It's weird isn't it, that it's finally over?" She mumbled, mostly to herself. For seven years she'd been fighting, and now she wouldn't have to anymore.

"It is" Ash didn't glance at her this time, so she smiled at his side and gave his shoulder a light squeeze before departing. Leaving him to mourn his father alone.

Alexis didn't go straight back to James, instead she stayed with Courtney, Aaron and Brian for a while. From the looks of it Brian and Courtney where back together, but Courtney couldn't stop crying from the loss of her best friend. Alexis felt superfluous around them, and continued towards her family. Astoria and Narcissa where standing together with Scorpius, Estelle and her parents. Scorpius had his arm around Estelle's shoulder, and was talking civilly to Blaise.

It wasn't until it was beginning to grow darker outside that Alexis found James and Fred leaning towards a tree a bit away from the funeral itself.

"Hi guys" She said and sunk down on the ground by their feet, they followed her without question. The three of them sat like that for a while, not caring that their nice clothes got stained and wrinkled. Finally Alexis looked up to find James staring at her thoughtfully.

"Stop staring" She said lamely.

"Sorry, I just…. I was thinking about the first time we met" James apologized with a faint grin. Fred also grinned, that said grin that wasn't exactly as it should be.

"Yeah, she totally blew your mind away"

"She totally did" James said, keeping his eyes on Alexis. She smiled back at him.

"And you said that Megan babbled worse then your grandma Molly" Alexis said to Fred, who promptly went a shade redder.

"Er…"

"We promise we won't tell" James punched Fred lightly, and they fell silent again.

Alexis let her hand wander over the grass, occasionally taking a firm grasp and pulling a straw out from the ground. After a while Megan joined them, and sat down to lean her head against Fred's shoulder.

Alexis might be broken, but looking at her friends, and feeling the engagement ring against her skin, she knew she could be fixed again.

_End Of Part 2_

**AN: Omg… I can't believe I've actually finished this part too, I have never written a story this long before, and I have YOU guys to thank for it! Without your reviews, support and feedback I would have given up a long time ago. **

**About this chapter, I was going to let Estelle die for a very long time, but then I couldn't make myself do it. I couldn't kill Harry, Draco, Ron and those guys either, because that feels wrong somehow, because they're not mine, they're JK Rowling's (I know I killed McGonagall and Lucius and they're not mine, but you get the picture?) So some of you are probably not liking the end I guess, but this is how I felt it should be. **

**I'm going to start writing on part 3 shortly, and I think you're going to like it, or at least I hope you will. **

**Once again, thank you all3**


	49. Part 3  Good Luck

**Chapter 49: Good Luck**

**Part 3**

**2024** _(One year later)_

Alexis bounced down on her bed with a loud yawn and buried her head into the pillow.

"Could you _please _stop making that noise" She groaned, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"What noise?" Megan asked distractedly from the other side of the room, where she was sitting in her own bed, quills, parchment and books scattered all around her.

"That _noise_-"

"I'm not making any noise!"

"Yes the scratching from the quill!" Alexis exclaimed, and the scratching immediately stopped.

"My studying bothers you?" Megan quirked one eyebrow at her, and Alexis smiled innocently at her.

"Yeah"

"Well I'm sorry I have to study for my future career unlike others" Megan sent her a meaningful glance and Alexis snorted but sat up in her own bed.

"Seriously Meg it's past midnight, I just came _home_ from work"

"Well you don't have to study-"

"I do my studying at work!"

"Well- James doesn't have to study!" Megan finally exclaimed, determined to blame someone for not studying.

"Neither does Fred" Alexis pointed out, and the two girls exchanged a humorous look.

"They're so lucky"

"I know!" Alexis bounced around in her bed, and then lay down on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"So are you _ever _going to tell me what it is you're doing?" Megan asked as she put away her books into neat piles and put them on her desk. Alexis glanced at her with a secretive smile.

"You know I can't, it's against the rules"

"You're just loving this aren't you? Keeping secrets for a living" Megan said, and Alexis just kept grinning.

"I can't help it, I didn't make the rules"

"No but you applied for the internship at the department of mystery" Megan pointed out. "Which means that you're planning on becoming an unspeakable, which means you're going to be able to use that excuse frequently"

"That might have been my diabolical plan yes" Alexis mused, and Megan laughed.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you're doing something that you like, even if it means that you're working non-stop"

"You're one to talk" Alexis rolled her eyes "Have you put away those books for even a day since you started studying to become a healer?"

Megan blushed "I'm going to go brush my teeth now, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Alexis smiled, and then Megan disappeared out of the room, carrying her pajamas in one hand.

Alexis turned around to her side, resting her head on her hands, the apartment she and Megan was sharing wasn't very big, because none of them had wanted to ask for money from their parents, even though Alexis parent's had practically begged her to let them pay. They only had one large bedroom, a small living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. Alexis was used to bigger, but she'd grown to like the apartment dearly since they moved there six months ago.

It was located in the outskirts of Diagon Alley, on walking distance to the ministry, where Alexis now worked on her internship at the department of mysteries. Megan, who had to get to St: Mungos frequently had to apparate there.

But Fred had it even better set, he was now working at the joke shop alongside with his father, and was sharing the apartment above it with James. It had originally belonged to Fred and George, but when Fred died George hadn't been able to sell it.

Alexis smiled at the thought of James, and her gaze swept to her hand involuntarily, she'd been carrying the engagement ring on her finger for the last months, but she still hadn't gotten quite used to the thought.

Her father and brother hadn't exactly been happy when she and James had told them, but Astoria had lightened up considerably. She'd hugged James and welcomed him to the family, Scorpius had glared at James across the room- some things just never change, and Draco had grunted something about 'marrying too young'.

Alexis had actually been surprised about how well all the adults had taken the news, James family had been happy, even though they still had pointed out that they where quite young and all that stuff. Alexis had actually thought there would be a lot more resistance, they where only nineteen after all, just about to start their life.

Draco especially hadn't liked the thought of the marriage when James had told him about his future plans, but he'd shot up when James had written a contract with Puddlemere United shortly after.

Yepp, James had followed the advice he'd gotten years earlier about going professional in quidditch, and he'd done it good. Alexis had to say she was extremely proud of him, he was even going to be playing his biggest game yet tomorrow. The teams coach, Oliver Wood, was Courtney's father and thought that James had great potential.

Alexis grinned straight into the room as her thoughts had once more wandered over to the engagement. When Lily had found out she'd practically burst with excitement, and since then she'd been bugging her and James daily about putting a date for the wedding. But they hadn't actually discussed that part yet, they had both been to busy working and… coping.

The first few months after the war ended had been the hardest of Alexis life, and she knew she had James to thank for going through them with her sanity intact. She still mourned the people she'd lost, but at this point she'd gotten over the worst, and she was able to look ahead.

"Stop daydreaming about James and go to sleep. Once you've married him you'll get tired of him anyway" Megan said as she came back into the room. Alexis chucked her pillow at her, but Megan dodged it.

"You and Fred are worse!"

"We aren't engaged!" Megan exclaimed as she climbed into her bed.

"No but you're as good as, seriously Meg, how long do you think it will take?"

"We haven't been dating for more then two years…" Megan protested.

"Me and James weren't even together when he asked me to marry him!"

"Well you where different, people knew you where meant to end up together since you where kids"

"I'm actually thinking about breaking it off…"

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Alexis laughed "It's just that I'm going to be living with him then, I don't want to live with a _boy_!"

"Oh" Megan chuckled. "A quidditch maniac boy, you'll be having sweaty training clothes all over the place"

"Not helping" Alexis wailed and covered her face with her hands dramatically, Megan laughed at her. They both knew that Alexis wasn't serious, she knew she would love being with James, when she was ready for it.

"Goodnight Alex"

"Night Meg" Alexis yawned again, and remembered that she was incredibly tired.

She fell asleep on top of the bed, still wearing her shoes and clothes.

James had just made his way up the stairs to the girls apartment when the door shot up and Megan came hurtling out without noticing him, and he didn't have the time to move out of the way before she knocked right into him. Papers and books flew everywhere as Megan let out a squeal of surprise.

"JAMES!"

"Sorry sorry, I'll help you pick it up" He grinned and bent down together with his frantic friend to gather it all back together. "Alexis still sleeping like usual eh?"

"Of course, she came in really late yesterday, like usual too" Megan rolled her eyes and stood up as James gave her the last piece of parchment.

"I hope she isn't overworking herself" He mumbled as Megan huffed off with a quick 'Goodbye'. He stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him, there was always something special with girls apartments, they always smelled a lot better.

He peeked into the bedroom, and found his girlfriend sprawled out on her stomach, _above_ the covers and still with her shoes on. He sighed and walked silently across the room (even thought he wouldn't be able to wake her up if he'd stomped around like a maniac), and grabbed her foot to pull the boot off. Alexis mumbled something and turned around, but didn't wake up as he threw it on the floor, and he took off the other one too.

"James?" This the time mumble was a bit louder, and he managed to make out his own name.

"Yeah darling?" He answered -if she yelled at him for calling her darling, she was awake. If not, then she was still mostly asleep.

She didn't yell at him, instead she reached out her hand and groped in the air, he chuckled and leaned forward so that she could get a grip around his collar. With surprising strength she pulled him down beside her in the bed, and put her head on his chest. Then she continued to snore silently.

James smiled and put his arm around her, he thought he caught a glimpse of a smile on her sleeping face. As usual he was struck by how beautiful she was, even in this state, his fiancée… his future wife.

"Mrs. Potter" He murmured into her hair.

Suddenly she shot straight up, toppling over him and down onto the floor. James confusedly leaned over the edge of the bed to look down at his stuttering girlfriend.

"Alex?" He asked as she looked up at him in horror, her mouth opening and closing but no sound getting out. She reminded him strongly of a goldfish, but he didn't say that out loud.

"What did you call me?" She suddenly bellowed, scrambling up from the floor and hovering over him on the bed with a threatening stare.

"Uhm, darling?" James edged backwards nervously.

"What? No just now, you called me… you called me Mrs. Potter" Alexis grabbed his collar again, this time with a clear look of panic in her grey eyes. James confusedly stared back as she shook him "You called me Mrs. Potter!"

"I'm sorry… I just… it's been a year since we got engaged and-"

"You called me Mrs. Potter!"

"-I-I can wait, we don't have to start thinking about the wedding yet-"

"You called me _MRS. POTTER!_" Alexis finally let go of him, and he slumped backwards against the wall, as Alexis started pacing up and down the room, hands covering her face and moaning.

"I didn't know you felt that way" He found his own voice hardening "If you don't want to get married then-"

"What? No! Of course I want to marry you James!" Alexis had finally stopped pacing and removed her hands from her face, she was staring at him as if he was completely stupid. Which he actually felt like, he didn't understand her at all. Not that he ever did, she always found new ways of surprising him.

"Then why are you acting like this?" He exclaimed, as Alexis hurried back and plopped down beside him on the bed again, wrapping her fingers around his wrist in the process. She didn't have to trap him like that, she knew he'd stay no matter what.

"I'm so sorry James… it's just that I thought you understood that I…" She trailed off again, her face turning into a grimace. James made an impatient sound.

"What?"

"I can't be Mrs. Potter! I just can't take your last name!" Alexis exclaimed, releasing his hands to fling hers into the air to emphasize her point. James froze dumbly, his mouth opening and closing, looking like Alexis had done a few minutes earlier.

"You're not… you're not going to be Mrs. Potter?" He mumbled, and Alexis shook her head slowly.

"No, I can't. You know I love you James, and I can't wait to be your wife. But I'm going to stay Alexis Malfoy, I'm not going to take your name"

"But… you'd be Mrs. _Potter_" He repeated once again, and Alexis face once again twitched at the name.

"That's just it James, I don't want to be Mrs_. Potter_"

"Is there something wrong with my name?" He growled.

"Would you like to be called Mr. Malfoy?" Alexis shot back, and James felt an involuntarily shill go through him. He imagined himself in Alexis father's robes, standing in the middle of Malfoy manor. He shivered again, and tried to shake the image out of his head.

"But I thought- I thought we where past that!" He said, knowing he was being stupid and unreasonable, but so was Alexis. Why couldn't she take his name? Being a Potter wasn't something to be ashamed of.

"James why are you acting like this? You're making a bid deal out of it" She narrowed his eyes at him, looking very much alike her brother. James shook his head vigorously again, why was this suddenly bothering him so much? He'd always known she was a Malfoy, and he loved her despite that. No, he loved her _because_ of that.

"It's just the way you reacted, I didn't know you had something against my family" He growled, and regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

Alexis mouth fell open in shock, but she concealed it quickly and her eyes became narrow slits as she glared at him.

"Alex I'm so sorry-"

"Out!" She shouted, pointing at the door.

"But Alex-" He tried to reach for her, to wrap his arms against her waist, but she dodged away, her face strained in anger.

"OUT!" She gave him a hard scuff towards the door, and he started towards it. It wasn't that he wouldn't have been able to resist her, but that he knew he'd stepped over the line.

James caught a quick flash of Alexis lean frame before the door fell shut with a bang only inches from his face.

"Will you at least be at the game tonight?" He pleaded, pressing his chin against the door. "You know I can't play without your good-luck kiss"

There was no answer.

Later that night when Alexis had gotten home from work, this time earlier then yesterday. Up until the same morning she'd planned to go to James quidditch game, and her boss had simply sent her home at the time she'd said she'd leave.

But she still had barely got through the door when it was blown open again, and Fred came running in.

"Alex! Are you ready!" He was practically jumping on the spot in excitement, and Alexis sent him a dark glare.

"I'm not going to the game"

"What?" Fred stared at her in shock, finally stopping jumping around long enough to catch her sour expression. "You had a fight, _today_?"

"It's his fault! He was being a jerk!" Alexis exclaimed and dropped her bag to the floor, stalking off into the kitchen. Fred followed her closely.

"I wouldn't freaking care if you two _broke up_, you still have to be at the game Alex!"

"I'm not going" She continued to refuse, Fred made an annoyed sound, very familiar to James's.

"If you're not there James isn't going to play as good as usually, you know he considers you his lucky charm" Fred wrinkled his nose, as if he didn't wanted to know more.

"Well he should have thought about that before" She replied icily, going over to the fridge to start preparing dinner. Fred was in front of her, blocking her way in no time.

"You're going to be at that game Alex, whether you want it or not"

"You can't make me" She said, regretting it immediately.

Fred already had his wand out, and hers was still in her bag on the floor. He caught her hand and disapparated before she had the time to wrench free.

"Asshole" She growled at him as the two of them landed on a large field, not far away they saw the quidditch stadium. Fred looked extremely contented as he brushed some imaginary dust off his shoulder.

"You'll thank me later" He grinned at her as he linked arms with her and started dragging her towards the stadium. Alexis knew that she didn't have a chance towards the ex beater without her wand, and settled for a sour face as he continued to pull her along.

"I'm still not giving him his good luck kiss" She said angrily under her breath, as Fred showed their tickets and led her into the stadium.

"James got us top boxes, Courtney and Brian are there too" Fred explained as they started walking the long staircases up towards the top. Alexis tried to cheer up slightly, she hadn't met her old schoolmates in months, but she quickly gave up on that.

"They're playing towards the Holyhead Harpies, aunt Ginny's old team, so she's feeling kind of torn today" Fred continued to make conversation with himself.

"Where's Megan?" Alexis asked, mostly to stop Fred's monologue.

"She's at her parents for dinner, but she's coming here soon" He replied at the same time as they reached their box. It was completely crowded with family members and friends, and Fred admitted a wolf-whistle as they stepped into it to announce everyone of their presence.

"Look who I found!" He exclaimed, and Lily jumped up from her seat to launch herself at Alexis.

"Alex! James said you two where fighting!" She said in a shrill voice, and Alexis grimaced towards the sixteen-year-old.

"We are, I'm not here by my own choice" Alexis said grimly and sent a glare towards Fred, who was already wrapped up in a conversation with Eric Moore. Eric gave Alexis a quick smile over Fred's shoulder, and Alexis returned it briefly.

"What did he do _this _time?" Milly said sarcastically from her place beside Albus, who had his arm around her shoulders.

"Uhm…" Alexis didn't know what to say 'He called me Mrs. Potter' didn't sound very good since she was surrounded by his family.

"You don't have to tell us sweetie, I know the feeling" Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile, as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I saw him just before the game, he told me to tell you that he's extremely sorry" Lily said, and Alexis nodded.

"Okay"

"Does that change anything?"

"Nope" She popped the 'p'.

"Alexis! Dad says that he's holding you responsible if James doesn't catch the snitch!" Courtney said as she came into the box, panting as if she'd been running. Brian came tightly behind her, looking scared out of his wits.

"He screamed at us"

"You're such a baby" Courtney elbowed Brian, but he barely noticed it.

"Poor Oliver" Harry laughed "He always gets so riled up when it comes to quidditch"

"That's my dad" Courtney chirped and pulled Brian down with her on a seat. Alexis would have smiled if she still wasn't in such an incredibly bad mood.

"C'mon, sit with me" Lily caught her hand as the speaker announced that the game was about to begin. Alexis didn't have any choice but to follow Lily, and the two of them plopped down next to Teddy, Victoire and little Remus.

"I see he's found a new favorite colour" Alexis mused as she let the one-year-old boy catch her finger and squeeze it hard. Alexis had been incredibly glad when Teddy and Victoire announced that they where going to name their son Remus, because Remus Junior had the exact same eyes as the Remus she once knew.

"Yepp, I think he was going for blue and then he just kinda got stuck on purple" Victoire laughed at Teddy, who was making funny noises at his son.

"I think it fits him" Alexis even smiled this time, it was impossible not to light up around Remus Junior, it wasn't that he'd inherited his fathers metamorphmagus abilities, he'd also inherited his mothers veela charm.

"He seems to think so too, because that one's stuck for over a week" Lily giggled, as Alexis had to concentrate to take her eyes away from the baby. She'd heard James's name being called by the commentator.

The whole box stood up to cheer as James walked onto the pitch, Alexis didn't think he looked as exited as he usually did before a game, and a wave of guilt washed over her as she saw his hunched shoulders.

_Meanwhile elsewhere…_

"Are you sure you have to go?" Her mother asked as Megan made a beeline towards the door.

"Yes mum! Fred and Alex will kill me if I miss James big game"

"What was that game again… qodditch?"

"Quidditch dad, _quidditch_" Megan rolled her eyes and gathered the books she'd brought with her to her parents house from the counter. Her parents both sighed.

"You're never home anymore Meg, we've barely seen you at all this year"

"I bet it's that Weasley guy-" Her father started, but Megan cut him off.

"It's not _Fred, _I'm just incredibly busy with my internship" She gave her parents one quick hug each, before hoisting the bag up on her shoulder and heading towards the front door.

"I hope you'll be home next Christmas at least!" Her mother called to her, but Megan didn't answer, someone had knocked on the door, and she quickened her phase.

"They're in the kitchen-" She started as she opened the door, but the grin that met her made her drop her bag.

The books scattered out all over the front porch, and he bent down to retrieve them for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" He grinned tryingly as he held the books out towards her, Megan couldn't do anything else but stare dumbly at him.

"Meg?" He inquired.

"Barney?" She finally squeaked out in a disbelieving voice. She hadn't seen her old boyfriend in almost four years. Barney was in his early twenties, and looking just as good as she remembered him, his blond hair neat and his dimples in place.

It was hard to think that a face like that could make someone hurt so much.

"What are you doing here?" She finally got around to asking, as Barney gave up on trying to hand her the books, so he just put them back on the ground again.

"I heard you where in the neighborhood, and thought you'd might like to take a coffee or something" He leaned towards the doorpost, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I have a boyfriend" She said, and Barney only looked mildly surprised.

"It's just coffee"

"You dumped me"

"I'm trying to make it up to you" He tried, and took one step towards Megan, without thinking she tried to slam the door in his face, but he was quicker, and he caught the door before she did.

"Please just hear me out Megan, I'm sorry about what I did, I was an asshole I know. But I've realized now how wrong I was" He swallowed "I want you back Megan"

"Alexis you've got to _do_ something!" Fred exclaimed beside her, he'd pushed away Lily and was practically sitting on top of Alexis, wailing worse then Remus Junior.

"It's not my fault that James isn't playing well!" Alexis shouted back, to drown out the noises from the crowd around them.

"I'm with Fred for once, you've got to give my brother his good luck kiss, I don't care if you like it or not!" Lily screeched from over Fred's shoulder, and the two cousins stared expectantly at Alexis, who crossed her arms defiantly.

"No!"

"Yes you will" Came a new voice from beside them, and they all glanced up to find Oliver Wood hovering over them.

"Dad!" Courtney exclaimed from a few seats down.

"Hi Oliver" Harry shouted happily, Oliver sent him a quick smile before turning back towards Alexis with a grave expression.

"James has been tearing himself up because of your fight, I don't care what he did you've got to make up with him, I'm not loosing one of my best players!"

"It's not my fault!" Alexis shouted again.

"Just kiss him!" Fred shouted.

"Shut up, she doesn't have to, what if he did something really bad?" Milly said.

"Hey that's my brother" Lily glared at Milly.

"Mine too" Albus chimed in, but no one took any notice of him.

"Well it's too late now anyway isn't it?" Alexis said defiantly "He's already in the game and can't see me now-"

"Sure I can"

"JAMES!" Everyone jumped in surprise as James suddenly came sweeping down from above, the crowd was tearing up completely as the commentator became utterly confused.

"Potter get back on the field and wait until I call a timeout!" Oliver bellowed, but James ignored him.

"Sorry Boss" He threw the broom away from him, and it 'accidentally' hit Albus in the face. Then he pushed away both Fred and Lily and dropped to his knees in front of Alexis seat.

"I'm so sorry I said that, I was angry and I didn't mean it. I don't care if you don't want my last name, our kids can have double names"

Alexis stared at him.

"Our kids?"

"Yeah"

"Double names?"

"Yepp"

Alexis threw her arms around James and gave him a kiss full on the mouth. She could feel James lips twisting into a smile as he stood up, brining her up with him. She withdrew as her feet hit the ground again.

"Good Luck"

James grinned at her over his shoulder, and mounted his broom again, shooting off from the box as quickly as he'd landed. Oliver took a relieved breath and then darted away to coach his team again.

Everyone was to confused to say anything for a few seconds, until Lily admitted a loud yell.

"GO JAMES!"

That was everything that was needed for everyone else to rise to their feet, and cheer on James until he caught the snitch.

When they made their way out of the stadium after the game Alexis had a faint blush on her cheeks that just refused to give away, she knew it wasn't because of the fact that she'd been jumping up and down screaming like a maniac, it was what James had said.

'Our kids can have double names' The phrase kept repeating itself over and over in her mind, and she kept glancing over towards Remus Junior. Alexis had never even thought about kids before, she'd never imagined herself as a mother. And she panicked even at the thought, but James's kids, it just didn't seem as bad.

"Hey, have you heard anything from Megan?" Fred asked as he hurried up beside Alexis, she snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"She never came?"

"No" Fred looked slightly worried, and went off again. Alexis wasn't too concerned though, Megan had probably just fallen asleep with her face in the dinner. That girl was completely overworking herself.

Fred left Alexis and the rest of the big family behind as they where going to meet up with James. He wanted to congratulate his best friend, but he was too worried about Megan to stay.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was so worried though, Megan _had _said she'd be cutting it short. But she would never miss James game if it hadn't been something extremely important.

He apparated to Megan's parents house first, only to be told by her father (rather rudely) that she'd left almost an hour ago. Fred narrowed his eyes but thanked him and went behind a tree to apparate away from there.

This time he landed outside the girls apartment, and took the stairs two steps in a time all the way up. The door was unlocked, so he knew Megan would be in there as he stepped in.

"Meg?" He called tentatively, suddenly hesitant.

"Yeah?" Megan came out from the kitchen, she was looking completely normal, except her uncharacteristically messy hair and slightly red eyes. Fred crossed over the room as fast as he could, and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened? I got worried when you didn't come to the game-"

"Oh right… I'm sorry I missed that, did James do alright?" Megan glanced up at him, and Fred saw that her smile was forced.

"He was spectacular, but you're avoiding my question" He pushed a stray of brown hair away from her face. Megan's arms tightened around his waist, and he begun feeling worried.

"Please Meg, I can't stand not-"

"I met Barney"

"What?" Fred pushed her away on arm length, clutching her shoulders as he looked at her.

"Oh nothing happened Fred-"

"How dare he even speak to you after what he did!" Fred growled, letting go of Megan to start pacing angrily.

"He wanted to get back together again"

Fred froze, turning back towards his girlfriend slowly. He knew Barney had been Megan's first love, like Alexis had been his. And he knew that if it hadn't been for Megan, he'd be hurting over Alexis every day. But what if Megan not felt the same way about him? What if she chose Barney?

"And you said?" He swallowed hard.

"No of course" Megan gave him a surprised look "I'm with you" She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head towards his chest.

"I'm actually glad I got to see him again. It made me realize I have no feeling left for him anymore. Thanks to you" She turned her head up towards him, a bright smile on her lips. Fred grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

"You missed the most entertaining game ever" Fred laughed under her lips, an he could almost imagine Megan rolling her eyes.

**AN: Just so you know I'm doing this instead of studying for my extremely important math test. I don't want you to feel bad or anything… but I'm doing this for you, so you guys are indirectly responsible if I fail;) **

**Thanks for all the great reviews to the last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it^^ I was going for kinda sad, and it seems like I managed. **

**So this is the first chappie of part three, and I'm thinking you're realizing where I am going with this…**


	50. The White Light Moment

**Chapter 50: The White Light Moment**

**2025**

Alexis shrugged as she stepped through the door to the Malfoy Mansion, the familiar hallway and scent that met her warmed her almost as much inside as the warmth did to her cold skin. It was beginning to grow cold outside and she quickly slipped out of her jacket and hung it over a chair.

She could hear voices coming from the kitchen, and quickly made her way through the living room, a fire was cracking merrily in the fireplace, and Alexis felt herself relax in the homey environment. It had been a stressful week at her department, and she'd been looking forward to the family dinner all week.

But there was still something that made her stomach turn nervously, something that was making her extremely aware of the extra weight on her hand. But she swallowed her nervousness and stepped into the kitchen with a bright smile.

Her parents, Scorpius and Estelle where already there, Alexis wished that James had been there with her, but then also wondered if it would be very smart. She gave her brother an extra long hug, they hadn't meet in too long. He was working with their father and Ash with the Serpens Order, who was now a official security company, devoted to keeping another dark wizard from rising.

"Potter didn't bother showing up?" Scorpius remarked as they sat down at the dinner table, Estelle elbowed him while Draco snorted.

"Maybe he's busy _training_-"

"Actually father he is, the quidditch season is coming to an end soon and Mr. Wood wants them on the top for the last games" Alexis snapped heatedly, earning herself wrinkled noses from her father and brother.

"I'm sure he'll do fine" Astoria calmed and gave Alexis a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, he's really good, haven't lost a game yet has he?" Estelle said with a grin, as Scorpius grin fell considerably.

"Nope" Alexis grinned back towards Estelle thankfully.

"So how's things at the ministry?" Astoria asked to change subject, and Alexis twitched involuntarily. It was now or never, she had to say it.

"Actually… I'm thinking about asking Mr. Croaker for some time off in the future" She said in a low voice, chasing some vegetables around on the plate with her fork.

"How come? You finally ready to have some vacation? I've been telling you that you're overworking yourself dear-" Astoria started rambling, and Alexis took another deep breath before cutting her off.

"No I need it to plan the wedding"

Forks and knifes clattered against the plates and tables, and four pair of large eyes turned towards her. One pair was simply surprised, two pairs was horrified, and one was tearing up with joy.

"Finally! I was afraid you where going to call it off!" Astoria squeaked and shot up from her chair to hurry over and give Alexis a tight hug. She smiled uncertainly through the thick curtain of her mothers hair, towards her brother and father. They where frozen in the same stance, looking quite alike with their half-open mouths.

"But I'm going to keep my name" Alexis clarified, and thought she saw her father relax an inch.

"But _Potter_? You're really going to _marry_ him?" Scorpius made a disgusted grimace, earning himself another elbow from Estelle.

"I thought we've been through this" Alexis sighed "You said you where okay with me and James dating, and even if you weren't, it wouldn't make any difference" She looked at her father and brother, both of whom looked extremely unhappy.

"I said dating was fine, not marriage" Draco grunted.

"Draco" Astoria said in a warning voice, before turning back towards Alexis "I am very happy for you dear, have you set a date yet?"

"January the first" Alexis responded, that was the date when Teddy and Victorie had gotten married, and she and James had kissed for the first time. They'd found it fitting, plus Alexis really liked the thought of a winter wedding.

"Oh a winter wedding, that is so romantic" Estelle sighed dreamily, and Scorpius gave her a slightly horrified glance.

"No pressure brother, no pressure" Alexis taunted, and he glared at her.

"But that's only a few months away, we've got to start planning" Astoria clapped her palms together excitedly.

"But mum, it's not going to be a very big wedding, just family and friends-"

"Hmpf, with the Weasleys _only family _is half of Britain" Draco snorted, and Scorpius chuckled. They received angry glares from the three women in the room, and quickly silenced.

"I've got to call Ginny immediately, have you picked out the bridesmaids yet?" Her mother asked, and Alexis smiled a little.

"I've got some in mind" She turned to look at Estelle "Would you like to be my bridesmaid?"

"Of course!" Estelle's usually calm face broke into a grin, and she also shot up to give Alexis a hug.

"Megan is maid of honor and Lily is my last bridesmaid" Alexis added to her mother, who nodded thoughtfully.

"That sounds lovely, Lily is a very sweet girl…"

"For a Potter" Scorpius remarked, and once again he and Draco laughed heartily.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Did you drop Scorpius a lot as a kid?" Estelle said acidly, and Astoria smiled.

"I didn't, Draco did"

The two men immediately shut up and glared at Astoria and Estelle, Alexis simply grinned.

"We're you going to hold the ceremony?" Astoria asked, as she sat down at her chair again.

"I was wondering if we could have it here?" Alexis asked timidly, the mansion had been host to so many important events of her life that she couldn't imagine it missing one of her biggest.

"You want to have it here?" Draco looked at her surprised, and she nodded.

"If it's okay, otherwise James parents suggested their beach house-"

"You can have it here!" Her father said quickly, and Alexis grinned.

"Thanks"

"Sure" He looked down into the food again, but Alexis thought she saw the shadow of a smile on her father's lips.

_One month later…_

"No no no, we simply cannot mix red and white, it will look like a Christmas party!" James grandmother Molly exclaimed, as Rose had quietly suggested another colour theme.

"I'm thinking white and purple" Ginny said, giving er mother a slight glare.

"What about white and silver?" Astoria suggested, and the room fell quiet for a second, pondering over that combination of colors.

"That could work…" Molly said, quickly scribbling down a few things on a piece of parchment. Alexis looked to her side desperately, trying to find some kind of comfort from Megan, only to find that she was as absorbed by the wedding planning as everybody else.

The Potter's kitchen was crowded, there was Alexis and her mother, Megan, Estelle, Milly and a whole bunch of Weasley's, Ginny Molly, Lily, Rose, Victoire, Dominique and Roxanne. Little Remus Junior was the only boy in the room, and he was currently crawling from lap to lap, trying to gain some attention from the group of women.

"Flowers! Which flowers should we have?" Victoire exclaimed.

"Roses!" Lily immediately shouted.

"Isn't that a bit to original?" Megan pointed out.

"And they're red" Rose added.

"No, _white_ roses of course" Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm thinking lilacs" Victorie cut them off, turning towards Molly, who nodded in agreement.

"What about orchids?" Estelle chimed in, and once again everyone fell silent.

"Taken!" They all chorused simultaneously, and Alexis covered her ears.

"Have you chosen a dress yet? Alexis? Alex?"

"Huh?" Alexis let her hands fall, and found that Victoire was talking to her, nobody had addressed Alexis since they started planning, it wasn't like it was Alexis wedding or anything, nooooo.

"Do you have a dress yet? Because otherwise you could borrow mine if you want" Victoire repeated.

"Oh thanks, but me and the bridesmaids are going to look at dresses tomorrow" Alexis smiled, she'd been very stern on the matter of the dress. She didn't want _anyone_ else picking it out for her.

"Just make sure it goes with aunt Muriel's tiara" Molly pointed out, and Astoria made a soft protesting noise.

"Actually… I was going to ask Alexis if she wanted the tiara I wore at my wedding, my sister and my mother wore it too, it's been passed down the Greengrass family for generations" Astoria smiled at Alexis from across the table.

"I' love to wear it mum" Alexis smiled back, she wasn't very close to her cousins on her mothers side, and she knew Astoria sometimes was a bit sad that she weren't. And Alexis had always felt a little guilty, she'd always thought of herself as a Malfoy, never as a Greengrass.

"Fine then" Molly made a slightly annoyed sound, and received a warning look from James's mother.

"Let's move onto the food…" Victoire said and once again the discussing was on. The level of the noise in the kitchen was annoyingly high, and Alexis carefully pushed her chair back and silently crept out from the kitchen. She took a deep breath as she headed through the living room, towards the large back yard.

"Hey Alex!" Someone called the moment she stepped onto the porch, and she squinted against the late autumn sun to see a large group on the field, apparently playing quidditch.

"I wondered how long you'd last in there" Fred sniggered as she joined the group on the lawn.

"They're completely crazy, didn't even notice me leaving" Alexis rolled her eyes, as James swooped down beside her. Teddy, Albus and Harry where still in the air, hitting a quaffle between them.

"Hello my beloved" James lounged one arm across her shoulders, and pulled her tightly against him to place a kiss on her cheek. Fred made a mocking grimace.

"Ew Jamie, wait until the wedding night" He squealed, and Alexis laughed as James glared at his best man.

"Maybe you and Megan could keep it down at night then"

Fred immediately fell silent, and Alexis buried her head into James shoulder to stifle her laughter.

"Ey I can still hear you up here!" Harry called "And I really don't want to"

"Sorry dad" James called with a grin, and Alexis waved at them in the air.

"You're still alive Alexis?" Harry called.

"Partly, I'm pretty sure what was supposed to be a simple ceremony just turned into the event of the year" She called back, and the guys chortled with laughter. James hand had slipped down to catch hers, and he entwined his fingers with hers.

"That sounds about right" Teddy chuckled "My son still alive?"

"Yepp, but I think his hearing might be slightly damaged" Alexis replied, earning herself more laughter, especially as another wave of voices came from the house, Victoire's and Molly's where the highest.

_Six weeks later…_

"What do you think you're doing?" Megan raised her eyebrow, and Alexis instantly froze.

"I'm going to bed?"

"No you're not"

"But I'm going to get married tomorrow…" Alexis trailed off, she really didn't understand her friend at all. She was usually the one saying that Alexis needed sleep and yadayadayada.

"Yes you're getting married _tomorrow_, you know what that means" Megan grinned wickedly.

"Nooo…" Alexis still didn't follow.

"Bachelorette party!" Megan exclaimed, and Alexis finally saw her friends high heels and short skirt.

"Ooh"

"C'mon, we're meeting Estelle, Courtney, Lily and Rose at The Leaky Cauldron"

The last thing Alexis remember is changing into more presentable clothes, meeting her friends, and taking a few(a lot) of firewhisky shots.

"Alexis wake up!" Megan's voice carried to her through a dim curtain of clouds.

"Go away" She responded, and rolled around in her bed.

"You're getting married today"

Alexis shot up from the bed in no time, but immediately regretted it as she felt her head throbbing heavily. Megan grimaced towards her.

"Yeah… maybe a hangover potion would be a good idea before we go to your parents house"

"Ya think?" Alexis grunted and sunk back down on her bed, she was still wearing yesterdays clothes. Oh Merlin, she was going to be a married woman before the day ended, she had to act more responsible.

"According to Fred, James hasn't even gotten out of bed yet" Megan announced, and Alexis grinned. The fact that James didn't act very adult either made her feel a lot better.

"Here, drink this" Megan pushed a glass of green and smelly liquid into her hand, and Alexis wrinkled her nose before taking it in one sweep. She'd grown quite accustomed to the hangover potion over the years. That's what happened when you where friends with James and Fred.

"Put some other clothes on, and then we'll apparate to the mansion, Estelle and Lily will be waiting for us there" Megan dumped a bunch of clothes in Alexis knee, she looked between her short dress and the jeans in her hands, and quickly pulled them on. She didn't get to try and sort out her hair or even wash her face before Megan caught her hand, and disapparated them away to the Malfoy Mansion.

Lily and Estelle where already waiting in the hallway, also grasping Alexis as they came through the door. And Alexis found herself being dragged upstairs to her own old bedroom, and pushed into the bathroom.

"Shower" Estelle ordered, and for once she thankfully obliged. After she'd showered she felt a lot better, but something else had started to kick in, something that made her stomach flutter in an uncomfortable way… When she told that to the other girls, who all lay lounged in her room, putting out makeup, the dress and shoes on her bed, they all laughed heartily.

"It's called wedding nerves" Megan grinned.

"Wedding nerves?" Alexis raised her eyebrow, as she was pushed down on her desk chair rather roughly. Megan was about to answer when Astoria swept into the room, carrying a medium sized leather box in her hands. Simultaneously Scorpius peeked into the room, wrinkling his nose at the girly mess.

"I'd never thought you'd sink this low sis" He shook his head slowly.

"Estelle will be worse" Alexis shot back, and Scorpius shot the door with a horrified look as Estelle blushed. Astoria was gallant enough not to comment on it, but Lily stifled a low snigger.

"Here, you don't have to wear it if it doesn't go with the dress…" Astoria handed Alexis the box, and she opened it carefully.

There, imbedded in white silk, lay what probably was the most beautiful piece of jewelry Alexis had ever seen. It was a delicately ornamented white-gold tiara, with thin leaves embedding small, sapphire blue diamonds. Alexis could imagine her mother putting it on, and her father lightening up as he saw Astoria walking down the aisle.

Another twinge of pain in her stomach, what if James changed his mind? What if she walked down that ail and found that James wasn't waiting on the end of it? What if he'd finally realized that he deserved better then Alexis. She'd treated him badly, she'd left him repeatedly…

"Thanks, I really love it" Alexis squeaked out as her eyes watered, everyone leaped forward to hug her, thinking that the tears where of joy from the beautiful tiara. Alexis managed to put the box away before she was squished to death.

"We've got to get you ready now" Astoria said, and Alexis saw her mother sweeping a small tear out from the corner of her eye.

Alexis didn't say much as the girls helped her getting ready, the other took it as wedding nerves, and didn't comment on it. She had to admit that the amiable chatting around her did help calm her, but whenever someone stuck their head through the door and announced that something had gone wrong, another stab of pain came. Apparently the flowers where too white, the table clothes weren't white enough, the tent was the wrong size, there wasn't enough chairs… and the list went on. Ginny and Astoria was running back and forth between her room and downstairs. Alexis thought they looked more and more shaken for every time she saw them, even if they told her that she could stay completely calm.

Alexis didn't feel particularly worried over the flowers or the lack of chairs, her mind kept wandering to the fact that on the other side of the house, James was also getting ready. Or maybe he was silently pondering over escape roads from the castle? She could tell him a lot of them, but apparently she wasn't too see him until the actual ceremony.

Damn, then how could she know if he was going to run away or not?

_Simultaneously on the other side of the mansion…_

"I have to go see her!"

"James you can't see the bride before the wedding" Teddy sighed.

"But I have to talk to her, If she's going to leave me I want to know it beforehand" James exclaimed, pacing back and forth in the room like a maniac. Albus and Fred where lounged on chairs in either corner, them and Teddy where watching James phase calmly.

"Albus! You've got to come help!" Milly's voice carried through the door, accompanied by furious banging. The four men froze, before Albus hurried over the room to open the door.

"Milly what's-"

"Chaos! Molly, Ginny and Astoria are going crazy! You've got to come help!" Milly grabbed Albus by his collar, then she glanced in through the door and found James staring at her with wild eyes. "Oh hi James, looking good, everything is fiiiine, Just fiiine" She yanked Albus out through the door, and closed it with a bang.

James stood frozen in the middle of the room, Teddy was glad that he and Fred had managed to get him to put on his black dress robes before the panic had kicked in. Everything had gone good until Fred had started reminiscing about James and Alexis past, and James had remembered how Alexis had repeatedly shot him down and then it had just gown downwards.

"She's not going to be there, she's probably found another time turner and-"

"James shut up! Alexis won't leave you, in that case she would have already done so by now" Fred rolled his eyes, and stood up to push James down on a chair.

"Yeah, unfortunately she haven't" Came a drawling voice from the doorway, that was now occupied by Scorpius. Teddy couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure that Potter here intends to go through with this, because if he doesn't, he'll regret it" He sent a glare towards James, who didn't even respond to it, but kept staring wildly ahead of him.

"I don't think there'll be any problem" Teddy said sarcastically, and Scorpius nodded before also disappearing away.

A loud bang from downstairs, followed by screams made them all jump. Fred had to grab onto James to make him stay in his seat. Teddy rolled his eyes and got up from his chair.

"Look, I'm going to go check on things, including Alexis, and then I'm going to come back. Can you handle him until then Fred?"

"I've handled him for twenty years, I think I'll manage a few more minutes"

"Good" Teddy grinned before heading towards the door.

He hadn't been downstairs since they'd started putting up the tent in the front of the house on the large hill. And now when he glanced out he saw that it was towering high against the darkening sky, white lanterns had been put up to light the short way between the tent and the house, and the downstairs living room and large hallway had been turned into a reception. White and silver where everywhere he looked, enchanted candles where flaming in large chandleries, and white flowers he didn't know the name of was filling the room with a pleasant scent.

"Vicky!" He called as his own wife was about to pass him, her eyes large as she was carrying a large bunch of flowers. "It looks nice down here"

"Everything is a disaster!" She exclaimed and hurried on, Teddy briefly wondered what she'd done with their son, before he saw Harry carrying around Remus across the room. He shook his head as he watched Victorie hurry away, her dress billowing behind her, he'd never understand women, no matter how long he lived.

"How's James doing?" Suddenly Harry slid up beside him, and Remus squeaked happily, his haircolour changing rapidly from black to blue.

"He's freaking out" Teddy chuckled, and Harry laughed.

"If I remember correctly, so did you"

"Yeah, it's a part of the charm"

"I'm going to go talk to him, Ginny won't let me help anyway" Harry sighed dramatically, and Teddy laughed.

"I'm going to go see Alexis, so that I can try and calm James down"

"Good plan" Harry said before disappearing away with Remus waving to Teddy over his shoulder.

He hurried over the room, and up the stairs on the other side. The upstairs was more calm, and he slowed down as he looked for Alexis room, when Lily came out from a room further down the ail, she lit up considerably as she saw him. She was wearing a silver colored dress, that Teddy assumed was the bridesmaids dresses.

"Oh thank god Teddy! You've got to calm Alexis down, she won't listen to us!"

"She's also freaking out?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well she doesn't say it out loud be we can all see that she's nervous" Lily quickly explained before patting his arm and then setting off down the hallway in a hurry. Teddy smiled as he knocked softly on the door, and then pushed it open.

Alexis, Megan and Estelle glanced up as he looked in, Megan immediately caught Estelle's hand and dragged her out through the room past Teddy, who had almost dropped his jaw.

Alexis was standing in front of a mirror, her white dress billowing down around her, she didn't wear a vale, but her bright hair was held back by a tiara. The dress was long sleeved with an elaborate pattern of lace across the arms. Alexis glanced up at him through thick eyelashes, her grey eyes seeming more piercing then ever.

"What do you think?" She swallowed nervously, and made an uncomfortable hand gesture towards herself.

"You look absolutely stunning" Was the only word Teddy could come up with, and crossed the room to pull Alexis into a tight hug. He felt her thin arms wrap around his back and hug back.

"Is James still here?"

Teddy narrowed his eyes "Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know" Alexis looked away, and picked at her dress.

"He's worried you've run away"

"What?" Alexis looked up at him with a horrified expression "I would never do that!"

"That's what we told him" Teddy shrugged.

"But he's not thinking about… backing out?" He could see that Alexis was having a hard time forming the words.

"Not at all" Teddy smiled reassuringly, and saw how Alexis relaxed slightly.

"Almost exactly five years ago you where the one talking to me as I was going to get married" Teddy pointed out, and Alexis grinned at the memory.

"I remember"

"I'm actually a little curious why you picked the same date?" Teddy asked, and Alexis smile grew wider, and slightly mischievous.

"That's the day we first kissed"

"Oh" Teddy said silently "Weren't you dating Ash then?"

Alexis grinned slyly towards him, looking completely like herself again. Teddy laughed.

"Maybe I shouldn't ask"

_Some time later…_

Alexis drew a shaky breath as she linked her arm with her fathers. In front of her Megan had just disappeared through the curtains into the tent, and Lily sent her an exited smile before following, last was Estelle, who also blinked before she went.

"You ready for this?" Draco whispered, and she felt his arm tightening around hers.

"I am dad, I really am" Alexis smiled, and took the required steps to enter the tent.

The music was the first that met her, then the people, row after row of people she knew and lover turned towards her as she entered the room, Courtney waved at her, Eric smiled encouragingly, Sameera was smiling sadly and Ash was making funny faces.

The tent was beautifully decorated, and Alexis just couldn't keep the giant smile off her face as she walked down the ail slowly, sobs came from the front row, where her mother and Ginny where seated. Fred gave her the thumbs up as she met his gaze at the podium, and beside him…

James eyes where sparkling, and Alexis felt like he was looking at her in a whole new way, he met her halfway over the small podium, and nodded towards her father. Draco nodded back civilly, and slightly grudgingly let go of Alexis, who took James hand.

The moment they touched Alexis knew she was home, like that day five years ago when she'd kissed James. After that she'd gone through so much, but still she'd ended up back with James, and smiling up at his face, she knew he also knew that it was right.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

_Later that evening…_

Lily sunk down at one of the tables, completely out of breath. The silvery dress she was wearing wasn't exactly great if you wanted to shovel down four pieces of cake, but she'd done it anyway.

The party was at full blast, and her brother and Alexis was currently dancing on the middle of the floor, as more and more couples started joining them. Lily's eyes had watered at the ceremony, she'd never seen her brother that happy before. And the way Alexis eyes sparkled when they elegantly crossed the floor, it was just too romantic…

She hadn't realized that she'd let out a long sigh, before a familiar voice came from beside her.

"What's gotten you down beautiful?" Lorcan slouched down on the chair beside her, blonde hair tousled and his robes disarray. Lily didn't doubt a second that he'd been away somewhere with one of Alexis female cousins.

"Your arrival" She snapped, and Lorcan made a mock offended face.

"Ouch, that hurts"

"Good, go away"

"Nah, I really don't see the point" Lorcan leaned closer, and lounged his arm around her shoulders. Lily glared at him.

"Where's Lysander?"

"I don't know, maybe off somewhere with Allison, he brought her as a date" Lorcan shrugged, and Lily tried not to show how much that hurt her. Allison had been her best friend, and she'd known how much she liked Lysander, but still they'd gotten together.

"Why don't you just shove off?" Lily said, and gave Lorcan a hard scuff, he chuckled but got up from the chair.

"When you're done sitting around and moping, I'll be ready to dance" He grinned wickedly and bowed dramatically towards here before disappearing into the crowd. Lily tried to ignore the way her lips threatened to turn upwards.

"Lily, please tell me that's not a smile" Roxanne said with a horrified look as she took Lorcan's previous seat, and glanced towards the spot where he'd disappeared. Lily put on an innocent expression.

"Noo"

"Oh Lily, oh Lily, this is not good" Roxanne covered her face with her hands and leaned towards the table, Lily smiled towards her friend and cousin, and thought that maybe Lorcan wasn't so bad after all.

On the other side of the room, Draco and Harry had found themselves by the cake at the same time. They had both been about to subtly ignore each other, when Ginny and Astoria had passed by, glaring daggers at them.

"Nice ceremony eh?" Harry said, as he ditched the cake and took some wine instead, he'd probably need that more.

"Yeah, charming" Draco grunted back, and the two men glanced over their shoulders towards James and Alexis, who was sharing a kiss on the middle of the floor. They both wrinkled their noses, and turned back towards the cake.

Watching Draco and Harry trying to make uncomfortable conversation, was Scorpius and Ash, who'd been discussing quidditch while taking firewhisky shots. Estelle had pointedly left them when they'd started getting too loud.

"I think I'm going to propose to her" Scorpius announced vividly, and Ash smacked his back excitedly.

"You go my man, you go man" then his eyes turned blank "Wait, who?"

Under the table next to Scorpius and Ash, Remus Junior was crawling around, smearing cake on people's shoes, while Teddy and Victoire where desperately running around looking for him.

And still, in the middle of the tent, James and Alexis was kissing under the mistletoe.

**AN: I'm sorry it's been like ages, but I just haven't gotten around to writing this, and I wanted it to be perfect. I really really hope you liked it, because I wanted their wedding to be perfect, but then I couldn't imagine something involving Alexis and James being perfect… so it ended up like this.**


	51. All The Crazy People

**Chapter 51: All The Crazy People**

**2027**

Alexis sighed as she locked the door to the Space Chamber behind her, Mr. Croaker, her boss, was still looking quite dizzy after today's floating around. She hoped they wouldn't have to go in there again for a long time, the Space Chamber had always given her the creeps. She preferred the Hall of Prophecy over it all times.

"Mr. Croaker?" She said after clearing her throat, better try directly once he was still dizzy.

"Yes?" He croaked, pun intended.

"Could I get off early today?" She tried to give her boss a charming smile, but he didn't even seem to notice as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm getting too old for this" He muttered, and Alexis made an impatient noise.

"Mr. Croaker I'd just-"

"Just go Alexis, you're the best Unspeakable we have, except me of course, you haven't taken any time of in a long time, go enjoy yourself"

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and bounced away down the corridor, she quickly stopped by her small office to pull her trench coat on, and slung her bag over her shoulder. Then she hurried to catch the elevator down so that she could floo away from there. She jumped in just as the doors where about to close, and almost collided with Harry.

"Oh hi Alex, what's the rush?" He laughed, and reached out to steady her.

"I'm going to meet James, and then we're off to look at a house" Alexis smiled nervously, she didn't know if James had told his parents that they where looking for a house yet.

"Oh how nice, I wondered when you where going to give up the apartment" Harry said, and Alexis grinned. When Megan moved in with Fred at the apartment over the joke shop, James had moved in with Alexis. This was the first time they where going to be buying something that big together, and Alexis couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Yeah"

"You know Ginny and didn't move in until she got pregnant, and then we both went crazy trying to find the right house before the baby came" Harry laughed to himself, and Alexis eyes grew big.

"But I'm not- I'm not"

"Oh sorry, I know you're not, I was just reminiscing" Harry quickly calmed her, and Alexis took a deep breath to calm herself, lately she'd been going haywire over every little thing. It was quite unlike her actually.

"It's fine, I'm fine, I'm calm"

"It's okay to be nervous, but I know it's going to go great" Harry gave her a clap on the shoulder "This is my stop, good luck!" He called as the doors closed after him, leaving Alexis alone in the elevator. She kept switching stands restlessly all the way down, before she could finally floo back to the apartment, where James was already waiting for her.

"Hi babe" He gave her a light kiss on her cheek, and Alexis didn't even manage a growl. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Fine" She mumbled distractedly, going over to the kitchen table to get the note with the house's address.

"You look a bit…" James started, but fell silent when Alexis threw him an angry glare. "- stunning, I meant stunning, as usual" He grinned nervously, and she rolled her eyes before linking their arms.

"I'm a bit nervous, I've been feeling a bit strange lately" She admitted, and James looped his arm around her waist to give her side-hug, she smiled into his chest.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that this house is going to be _perfect_"

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Alexis stared at the gray and greatly damaged house, beside her James cleared his throat.

"Well, it kinda reminds you of the shrieking shakt" He tried, and Alexis glared sideways at him again.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Let's just look inside okay? Can't judge a book by it's cover!" James determinately set off down the grassless path to the front door, Alexis looked strangely after him.

"Yes you can, that's the point" She mumbled before following him with great displeasure, something about the house just made her hate it. Somehow it looked so dead, not the place to raise a family…

She stopped abruptly. _Rewind Alex, what the hell did you just think?_

"_I'm just saying" _A small voice in the back of her head said, and Alexis was frozen to the ground.

"_I'm not the family type, I'd make the worst mother ever"_

"_Maybe, you _are _having a conversation with yourself after all" _The voice grew sarcastic, and she snorted.

"You're_ having a conversation with yourself!"_

"_That's what I just said, I am you" _If a voice could roll it's eyes, this one most certainly would have.

"_Just shut up!"_

"_Can't do that sweetie, you're the one thinking it"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Let me know when you've gotten out of the denial state"_

"What? Wait!" Alexis called out loud this time, just as James came darting out the front door of the house.

"You where right, it's awful!" He caught her arm, and Alexis stared wildly at him. "Are you okay?" He stopped, looking back at her worriedly.

"I- I… I just…" She couldn't finish, what was she supposed to say, that she was going crazy? Not what a husband would want to hear right when they've started looking for a _house_. "I'm fine" She said instead with a forced smile, and James gave her a searching look before shrugging and apparating away. Alexis barely spoke for the rest of the evening, hoping that if she didn't talk, nobody would know she was crazy, and they wouldn't lock her up in some cell at St Mungos.

…

"Are you done yet?" James wailed outside the door, and Alexis made a very impatient sound.

"I'm done when I'm done!"

"Which is supposed to be now considering the fact that we're already late" He pointed out, his voice faint through the bathroom door. Alexis growled loudly and threw the door up.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M READY?"

James froze, staring at her tousled appearance, she was still wearing a nightgown, but she was already wearing her high-heeled shoes and makeup, she could see his lip twisting upwards.

"I think you look fabulous" He covered his mouth and turned away, but Alexis could hear the faint chuckles.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"It is, you look like a crazy person" James laughed, and Alexis calmly pulled one of the shoes off, and whacked it at him. She smiled grimly to herself as she watched him jump around the apartment clutching his shoulder.

"Would a crazy person do that huh?"

"Yeah they would!" He exclaimed and stared at her, Alexis rammed the door shut.

She looked at herself in the strong bathroom light, it made her face even paler, and the makeup gave her an almost sickening look. With a groan she kicked the other shoe off too, wishing she'd thrown that one too at James while she'd been at it.

"_Why am I even acting like this?" _She asked herself as she pulled on real clothes, and washed the makeup away.

"_I think you know the answer to that already" _Came the dry voice that she'd been dreading since that time outside the house a few weeks ago.

"_So you're back again?" _She thought acidly, and the voice laughed.

"_I thought we've been through this, I can't leave, I'm you"_

"_No, I'm me and you're crazy"_

"_You just called yourself crazy"_

"_Just tell me what the hell you want, if you're me then maybe you should be a bit kind to yourself" _Alexis growled, and the voice sighed.

"_For being me you're incredibly dumb. I'm here because you're to stupid to admit something to yourself that you already know, and also to tell you to _look at the damn calendar_!"_

"_Hey!"_

"_CALENDAR!"_

"_Fine, no need to shout" _She rolled her eyes and looked at the calendar on the bathroom wall.

"_I don't see anything strange…"_

"_Look at the date!"_

"_I still don't… OH"_

"_Finally" _The voice sighed one last time, and then disappeared. Leaving Alexis staring at the calendar.

Slowly she brought one hand up, and started counting.

…

James tapped his foot impatiently as he banged on the door once more. "Alex! We've got to go now!"

"JUST A MINUTE!" She shouted back angrily, and he shrugged away from the door. Alexis had been acting really strange lately, almost reminding him of his grandmother with the angry voice. A thought he didn't exactly like.

Maybe it was something that happened to married women? Maybe they didn't have the choice? He knew for sure that something was up, but Alexis wouldn't talk to him and he knew better then to try and force her secrets out of her. Instead he took a few long steps and sunk down on the bed, getting ready to wait.

It wasn't long before the door flew up, almost jumping of the hinges, and Alexis stormed out. "We're late!" She clasped his hand in an iron grip, and pushed him into the fireplace, he barely had the time to protest before she jumped in after him with a fistful of floo-powder.

"Alex what the hell?" He choked as they tumbled out in Teddy's and Victoire's living room, Lily, Megan and Lorcan looked at them wonderingly.

"What?" Alexis had straightened out, looking completely normal, except for the eyes, he could still see that they where wild.

"You're- you're- you-" He stuttered as Teddy, Harry and Ginny came into the room.

"Oh finally, you're late" Ginny said and pulled James into a hug, and then Alexis.

"Sorry, you know James, he's always so slow in the mornings" Alexis laughed and rolled her eyes, and James mouth fell open.

"W-what? But-"

"I know, he's been that way since he was a kid" Ginny replied and gave James a stern glance.

"It's gotten even worse since he became a professional quidditch player" Alexis said serenely, and James gaped like a goldfish.

"Hey Alex, I think you broke him" Lily said, and punched his shoulder lightly, Megan and Lorcan laughed.

"What are you laughing at? You're also going to end up like that" Megan said to Lorcan, who immediately fell silent, glancing at Lily, who looked sour.

"Hey!"

"Well it's a fact, look at Harry, Teddy, James and Albus, they're all whipped, Lorcan's going to end up like that too Lily, it's in you blood" Megan said with a nod, as the four men scoffed.

"Yeah we're really not-"

"I'm very-"

"That's really not true-"

They all fell silent as they received glares. Megan threw her hands out "My point exactly!"

"I'm going to go to the toilet" Alexis announced and dashed away, James looked after her with narrowed eyes as Ginny, Lily and Megan disappeared away back to the party, Remus fourth birthday party.

"What's up with her?" Teddy asked, and James shrugged.

"I've literally got no idea, she's been acting all crazy lately, and when I point it out she becomes even worse!"

"You're not supposed to point it out!" Teddy and Harry face-palmed, and James glanced at Lorcan, the younger man looked just as flabbergasted as him.

"I'm not following"

"Never ever, under any circumstances, point out that they're acting crazy" Harry said, and James narrowed his eyes.

"So you never told mum that?"

"Would _you_?" Harry raised his eyebrow, and James thought of his mother's fierce glare.

"No…"

"Well, Lily's not acting crazy, so I really don't have anything to worry about" Lorcan shrugged, and the other three snorted.

"Lily's probably the worst" James said.

"She's related to Molly, Ginny and Victorie, and she's close with Alexis" said Harry.

"You're doomed man" Teddy grinned, and Lorcan grew pale.

"Damnit, I knew there was a reason my brother cheated on her" He grunted and walked away, James wrinkled his nose. The thought of anyone doing that to his little sister…

"Let it go James, I think Lorcan already made him regret that" Teddy clapped him on the shoulder, and he and Harry went to join the others at the party. James glanced out through the window, and saw Alexis bending down to talk to Remus, who wrapped his short arms around her neck to give her a tight hug. For a second he thought he saw a tear shimmering on her cheek, but the next it was gone, and she was smiling like before. But it still seemed nervous to him somehow.

"Ey man, come out, they're about to cut the cake!" Fred plopped his head in through the door, and James broke into a grin and followed his best friend out.

…

"Wine?" Victoire handed the glass towards Alexis, who shook her head.

"No thanks"

"Really? You look a bit shaken, I thought it might help"

"I really don't think it would" Alexis grimaced towards the other blonde, who put away the bottle, giving her a searching look. Suddenly Victoire's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god!" She gripped Alexis wrists.

"What?" She exclaimed, looking back at Victorie horrified.

"You're pregnant!" Victorie whispered excitedly, and Alexis felt her smile drop.

"No… no… no I'm not, I'm just a bit late, it doesn't mean that I-"

"Come!" Victorie had already started dragging her across the lawn, where Megan immediately slid up beside them.

"What's happening?"

"Alexis is pregnant"

"WHAT?

"No I'm not!"

"Well we're going to find out" Victorie pushed her over the threshold, and then the three of them crossed the kitchen, where Lily and Rose where putting away some plates.

"Where are you-?"

"Alexis is pregnant!" Megan hissed, and the two cousins eyes grew wide.

"No I'm not!" Alexis wheezed to her best friend angrily, as Victoire pushed her up the stairs, and into the bathroom.

"Top drawer" She ordered, and threw the door shut behind Alexis.

"Why do you have a stack of these?" Alexis asked as she opened the drawer, and found a package, there was silence outside the door, before loud squeals erupted.

"You too?" Lily exclaimed happily, and Alexis heard the sound of sniffing and hugging.

"Yeah, found out a few weeks ago, me and Teddy decided to wait until we're sure until we tell everybody" Victoire said.

"Oh this is so _romantic_!" Lily squealed.

"What's romantic?" Alexis had just pulled out a stick as she heard Milly's voice. It was followed by hissing whispers and then a long "Ooooooh"

"I'm not pregnant!" Alexis shouted for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Guy's what are you doing up here, everyone's wondering where you went-" Roxanne's voice came, and another eruption of whispers and squeals followed. Alexis rolled her eyes, this _so_ wasn't happening.

"I'm telling you I'm not-" Alexis broke off, staring at the stick "…pregnant"

For once there was silence outside the door.

"What does it say?" Victoire whispered, as Alexis slowly opened the door. She stared at the large group of girls, all with big eyes and open mouths.

"It's positive"

Alexis dazedly stood in the doorway as the group of women simultaneously attacked her, trying to strangle her with their hugs.

"We'll be baby buddies!" Victoire shrieked happily, but Alexis didn't answer, she could barely the others even though she had a hard time getting air.

"Alex? Alex? ALEX?"

"Everybody give her some room, I think she's gonna faint" Alexis recognized Megan's voice, and then there was some scuffing and a very annoyed Victoire.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Megan stood on her tiptoes to look at Alexis closely, who wrinkled her nose.

"I don't _faint_"

"She's fine" Megan sighed in relief.

"No she's not, look at her, she looks crazy!" Milly pointed at Alexis, who glared back darkly.

"For the last time, I'M NOT CRAZY!" She yelled, and stormed down the stairs. The rest of the women looked after her, and Rose shook her head slowly.

"Don't mess with a pregnant woman"

"Don't mess with a pregnant _blonde_" Lily snorted, and Victoire growled.

Alexis desperately tried to wipe away the tears that was welling up as she dashed through the kitchen and into the living room, then she remembered that she didn't want to see the rest, especially not while she was _crying_. Oh merlin, she hadn't cried in years and she was starting now?

"Hey, whats wrong?" A familiar voice came, and a brown hand closed around her shoulder, Alexis whipped around and stared at Fred.

"Nothing"

"You're crying" Fred's jaw dropped, as he grasped both her shoulders.

"No I'm not" Alexis sniffled, not being very convincing.

"Is this about that house James told me about, because if it is I'm sure you'll find-"

"It' not about a freaking house Fred, would I ever care this much about a _house?"_

"I didn't think you would until a few weeks ago, but you've been acting quite strange, almost like Vickie lately" Fred narrowed his eyes at her thoughtfully, and Alexis felt the color rising in her face.

"Just leave me alone" She broke away from him, grabbed the floo-powder in one hand and stepped into the fireplace. Just before she disappeared she saw Fred standing in the middle of the room looking shocked, and then she broke into sobs.

Alexis staggered out of the fireplace when she reached the apartment, throwing herself head-first into the bed, and buried her head to silence the tears that where running down her cheeks.

She couldn't be pregnant, she couldn't be a mother, she was in the middle of her career, and so was James. Oh Merlin! What was James going to say? Maybe she didn't have to tell him? In nine months or something she could just go like 'Ey, where did _that_ come from?'

That probably wouldn't work.

A cracking noise rang through the apartment and she glanced up to see a coughing James emerging from the fireplace, shaking dust away from his hair. For a short second something flashed past her mind, the image of a small child, a small child looking like James. He had the same boyish-smile and round face James had when he was still a kid, and the same black hair.

"Do I have something in my face?" James raised his eyebrow as he sat down next to Alexis on the bed, who sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"No, your face is fine" She croaked, almost breaking into a nervous smile.

"I know, It's amazing" James grinned and flicked his hair, smiling like he was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Alexis sighed and pushed herself up, leaning against the wall, suddenly feeling extremely aware of every action and moving carefully.

"I- I'm sorry I've been acting so…"

"Crazy?" James hinted, and she gave him a dark look.

"- so _weird_ lately. It's just that I… I…" She couldn't finish the sentence, her throat laced up and she couldn't make a sound, once again tears threatened to well up. She cursed her haywire hormones silently. In front of her James scooted closer, wiping away a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I know" He smiled, and Alexis heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"You didn't think Lily and Victorie where going to be able to keep it a secret did you?" He laughed heartily, and she stared at him wide eyed.

"You're- you're not freaking out?"

"No, why should I?" He shrugged, his hands sliding down to entwine with hers.

"Because… it's a kid, we're not-I'm not- I can't be a mother…" She stammered, and James wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his chest and resting his jaw on her head.

"Alexis I love you and I know that I will love the child just as much, and I know that you will too. It will be enough, and we'll figure the rest out as we go. We've lived through a war, and you're afraid of a tiny baby?" She felt his chest jump as he laughed.

"Not _afraid_" She narrowed her eyes.

"Good, because the Alexis I know isn't scared of anything" James lifted her head lightly, looking her straight in the eyes. "You're not going to be alone, we'll do this together"

"Yeah…" Alexis smiled, and leaned in to give him a soft kiss, James chuckled and smiled under her lips.

"We've _so_ got to find a house"

_Eight months later…_

James paced back and forth outside the hospital door while Fred, Megan, Lily, Albus, Ginny and Harry followed him with their eyes intently.

"James sit down" Ginny sighed and patted the seat beside her.

"How could they just drive me out like that? I should be in there with her!" He bellowed, and a few nurses further down the ail turned around and glanced at him.

"Because you where in the way!" Megan pointed out, and James glared at her.

"I was not"

"Yeah you where, you where freaking out even more then Alex" Fred smiled.

"And you're not the one forcing a baby out of you" Ginny snorted, leaning back in her chair. James made an inpatient noise and flung his arms out.

"Is there anyone else who understands me?"

"WHERE IS SHE?" The door next to them suddenly banged open, and Scorpius came hurtling in, tightly followed by Draco. Both men looked completely out of themselves, exactly the same way that James felt.

"Would you relax? It's not going to help her that you're panicking" Astoria came after the men with greater dignity, and Estelle after her.

"You! What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be with her, you're the one that did this to her!" Draco bellowed at James, his eyes wild. James blinked in shock, as Fred shot up from his chair.

"It's cool Mr. Malfoy, James was inside, but he was only in the way, Alexis is doing fine though-"

A scream came from the room that Alexis was in, and everyone froze. James and Draco stared at each other with panic in their eyes, but James was the one that moved.

"Ah screw this!" He wrenched the door open, pushed past a nurse and crouched down next to Alexis, who was deep read in the face with her hair plastered to her face with sweat. He gripped her hand tightly.

…

Alexis grinned faintly, her whole body was aching, but she didn't care. She looked like shit, but she didn't care about that either. The only thing she cared about was the small boy in her arms.

"He's got your eyes" James mumbled, his arm around her, the other helping her hold up the small baby.

"I think he looks like you" She grinned up at her husband, the small boy had his father's black hair, but he'd gotten Alexis grey eyes.

"What are we going to name him?" James whispered, as the door slowly creaked open, and Ginny carefully peaked in.

"Is it okay if we come in?" She asked, and Alexis saw that her eyes had already glued to the baby in her arms. James sent a questioning look at Alexis, who nodded, and Ginny stepped in, followed by the rest. Suddenly the room was crowded, but the baby didn't wake up from his sleep. The following minutes was just an endless long 'aaaaaw' as everyone got their look at the baby.

"He's got your sleeping habits, that's for sure" Lily scuffed James, who just grinned.

"He reminds me of someone…" Harry said slowly, as the baby slowly opened his eyes, blinking slowly.

Alexis didn't answer, even though she knew exactly who he reminded Harry off, with the black hair and grey eyes her son looked like Sirius Black. Suddenly her eyes lit up, and she tugged at James lightly, whispering quickly in his ear.

"What do you think?" She said out loud, as James considered the boy in their arms.

"I think it's perfect" He said, and Alexis smiled even bigger.

"Oh oh, what is it?" Megan asked excitedly.

"Well, we'd just like to ask you and Fred if you'd want to be Kyle Sirius godparents" Alexis grinned, as Megan dropped her jaw.

"Oh yes of course!" She squealed, and Fred smiled behind her, right at Alexis and James.

"We'd love to"

"Wait… Kyle Sirius?" Estelle was the first one to notice, and everyone fell silent, looking at the boy, Kyle.

"It is perfect" Astoria sighed, and Alexis looked up from her son, around at her family. Harry and Draco stood beside each other, not even seeming aware of it, Ginny and Astoria where both wiping away tears. There was no enmity anywhere, only one big family.

"Yes it is" Alexis whispered.

"_It really is_" The voice in the back of her head said, and Alexis eyes grew wide.

"_Damn it"_

**AN: Once again minions, I'm sorry for the slow update! I'm crazily buried in schoolwork now at the end of the term and just before Christmas and all. But I took the time to write this anyway, just because I felt like this. I hope you like this, I decided to name the baby after Maddox and Sirius. **

**Also thanks for all the new reviews, favs and alerts!**

**And last, another reason that I haven't been updating is because I've been working one some original stories. There's a link on the top of my profile page if you're interested in reading, I'd recommend Prince Of Shadows**


	52. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 52: Merry Christmas**

**2031**

Alexis unlocked the door with magic and stepped inside, the first thing that met her was a cry, a cry she new belonged to her daughter.

"Maxine!" She dropped the bag of food, right in the hallway, letting the contents scatter out across the floor, skillfully she jumped over it and ran towards the sound, it had come from the living room…

With her wand out in front of her she rounded the corner and found a large stag in the middle of her living room floor, with a sigh she let the wand drop.

"James I told you not to change inside, you always break something!" She crossed the floor and pulled up Maxine who was shrieking with laughter, and pressed the small child to her chest. James changed back into his human form, high fiving Kyle, who'd been sitting on the couch, chuckling madly.

"You're just jealous because you scare the kids in your eagle form" He laughed, as Alexis dumped Maxine in his arms. Maxine was one-year-old, with ash colored hair and hazel eyes. Alexis didn't actually know how she'd gotten those eyes, but she thought it might be a combination of her grey ones and James's green ones.

"I do not!"

"And I'm not scared!" Kyle said defiantly, James smiled at him.

"Of course not, I just meant that your sister was"

"Well it's ridiculous isn't it? That she'd be afraid of a little eagle instead of a large stag!"

"I think it's the beak" Kyle said helpfully, and Alexis sent her son a smile. "And you're a pretty big eagle mum"

"Shhh Kyle, I thought we agreed not to tell your mother that she's been putting on weight" James chuckled and held Maxine against him like a shield, Alexis glared viciously at him.

"The others are coming in two hours, you've got to get yourself and the kids ready by then"

"Me? So _you're _going to cook?" James stared horrified at her.

"Yes, so?"

"Mum! You're a horrible cook!" Kyle exclaimed, and he and his father exchanged looks.

"I am not!" Alexis snorted, and then waved her family towards the stairs. Kyle turned around in the stairs, a large smile on his face.

"Is uncle Scorpius coming?"

"Yes" Alexis grinned as she caught sight of James wrinkling his nose before he disappeared away on the next floor.

"And uncle Ash too?"

"Of course"

"And Grandfather?" Kyle's eyes were positively shining with delight, and Alexis could hear James muttering upstairs.

"Yes Kyle, now go help your father pick out clothes to Maxine"

"But that's so girly" Kyle wrinkled his nose, successfully looking just like James. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to tell Constance you said that?"

"No!" Kyle's eyes went wide, and he immediately dashed up the stairs, but stopped at the top. "And she prefers Conny" He said, and then whipped around and disappeared after James. Alexis shook her head with a smile on her face, Teddy and Victoire's daughter Constance and Kyle were best friends. And Alexis rarely saw one without the other.

With a smile on her face she headed back towards the kitchen, picking up the food from the floor with a flick of her wand, it went sailing through the air and landed neatly on the table. With a thoughtful expression she eyed the food- unfortunately James was right when it came to cooking, she just hadn't had the time to learn it very well. But, she had a plan B, a plan B that she could see appearing on the front yard right then through the kitchen window.

Alexis dashed to open the door to find her mother there, cookbook ready in hand.

"So, where's the food?"

"On the table, you've got a plan mum?" Alexis followed Astoria back to the kitchen, slightly doubtful. Astoria wasn't an excellent cook either, the house elves usually did that back at the Malfoy manor.

"We're Greengrasses dear, we always got a plan" Astoria winked, and Alexis laughed.

One hour later James came down again, Maxine in his arms and Kyle strutting behind them, they both eyed Alexis and Astoria wearily as they ran around the kitchen.

"Need any help?" James asked, but was pointedly ignored. "Fine, It's not like I don't have anything else to do" He slouched down on a chair. While Kyle ran around and hugged Astoria.

"Are the rest coming soon Grandmother?"

"Of course they are, they wouldn't miss spending Christmas with you for everything in the world dear" She answered, and James snorted, Alexis glared at him.

"You're just jealous because Kyle thinks my family is cooler then yours" She taunted.

"I am not!"

"You so are!"

"And you're supposed to be grownups" Astoria rolled her eyes.

"We are" Alexis and James echoed, while Astoria gave them a doubtful smile.

"Whatever you say dear"

"Look, let's just get this finished" Alexis gestured wildly around the kitchen, and she and Astoria went back to work.

…

"Hi welcome!" Alexis threw the door open, only to find everyone huddled together outside. Draco, Scorpius, Estelle and their daughter Ara who was the same age as Maxine, and of course Ash, the everlasting bachelor.

"It's good to be here" Draco wrapped her into a tight hug "Now where's my favorite boy?"

"Grandfather!" Kyle rounded the corner with an exited scream, and Draco easily picked him up in a hug, James came looming after him.

"We're still the favorites I see?" Ash said with an arched eyebrow, earning himself a dark look from James.

"Just you wait Montague, I just need a little more time-"

"Just admit defeat Potter" Scorpius clapped James on the shoulder with a grin, and Alexis rolled her eyes at the men.

"Really? Still?" Ever since Kyle was born the two families had been competing about being the favorite one, Alexis had thought they would grow out of it, but maybe she shouldn't be that surprised.

"Always sis" Scorpius gave her a one armed hug. "Merry Christmas"

"You too" She couldn't help grin back, and was left with that grin on her face as everyone went back into the kitchen. With a sigh she leaned against the wall, hearing the familiar voices of her family in the background.

It was times like this she would remember how close they had been to loosing _everything_. And how lucky they where to have survived it.

"Alex?" James head plopped around the corner, and Alexis glanced up, she hadn't noticed that she'd spaced away. "Are you okay?" He was by her side in no time.

"I'm fine" Alexis smiled up at him, trailing a finger across his face, the squared jaw, the green eyes. _Her_ James.

"What's with you?" He chuckled a little, and caught her hand in his. She could feel the scars from the quidditch playing, but it was just a part of him, her husband.

"I was just… remembering" She knew he would understand, and as she thought, his eyes faded shortly, like he also was remembering.

"That's all over now, and it's never going to happen again, the Serpens Order is making sure of that" James finally mumbled back, pushing a strand of her hair back.

"James…" Her voice cracked " When I was fighting Lucius, at the Goyle Residence, when he sent the killing curse towards me…" James features hardened, just like his arms around her. "I saw you, you know that right?" Alexis finished, looking up at him.

"I know" He hugged her even tighter, and she put her head against his shoulder.

"When Dragomir where cruciating me, I could only think of you, I wanted to know if you where safe. And when you went after your father, I thought I'd lost you forever" He said after a short pause.

"You could never loose me James"

"I know that now, but back then you'd just said no to my proposal" James chuckled, and Alexis blinked with a smile, he always knew how to make her feel better.

"What can I say, I was young and stupid" She grinned back, and placed a soft kiss at James lips.

"Ey! Are you going to join us or what?" Scorpius stood at the end of the corridor with his arms crossed, neither Alexis nor James let go of each other, but they laughed at him.

"We'll be there right away Scorpius" She called, and he rolled his eyes before going back towards the kitchen. She turned to look at James again, who was smiling down at her with sparkling green eyes.

"Merry Christmas Alexis"

**AN: I know I know, this should have been updated during Christmas, but to my defense this is the last day of my winter holiday, and once again, I've been super busy. But anyway, this is just a small holiday greeting from me to you! **

**Next chapter will be the last, and I just wanted to thank all of you who've reviewed and kept with me through part 3, even though I don't update regularly at all. I promise it don't be this long to the next one, er… last one.**


	53. End Of The Beginning

**AN: Wow I can****'****t believe that I****'****m about to start writing the last chapter, it****'****s totally crazy, but I****'****m going to leave the mushy stuff till the end, okay?**

**Chapter 53: End of the Beginning **

**2041**

_Now we__'__re back to the beginning_

_It__'__s just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can__'__t feel it too_

_Doesn__'__t mean you have to forget_

_Let memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Till they__'__re before your eyes_

_You__'__ll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_-_Regina Spektor _The Call _

…

Maxine Potter Malfoy dragged herself out of bed with much difficulty on the morning of the first September. She had barely slept at all during the night, and a small headache was starting to creep up on her, joining together perfectly with her already tense body. Max carefully avoided the mirror on the way to the door, and carefully opened it, only plopping her head out to check that the coast was clear. When she didn't find any signs of her brother or her parents, she quickly tiptoed across the carpeted floor and into the bathroom, locking the door securely behind her.

A small hysteric sound escaped her lips as she sunk down on the edge of the bathtub, brushing pale hair out of her face. _Keep cam Max, you can do this, _she thought, but it didn't make any difference, her small hands kept shaking.

"Oi for how long are you going to be in there Max? You know there are more us of who have to get ready!" Her brothers impatient voice and banging on the door sent her flying up on her feet again, with a groan she banged back at the door.

"I just got here! You've got to wait for your turn!"

"Maaaax-"

"Kyyyyyyleeee"

"Merlin you're annoying Maxine" Kyle's irritated voice carried through the door, and Max forgot for a second that he couldn't see her angry face through it.

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Your _name_? Maxine Maxine Maaaxi-" Kyle started chanting, and Max threw the door open, successfully smacking it into his shoulder. He staggered backwards in surprise, clasping his arm.

"What the hell Max?"

"Mum doesn't like it when you curse" Max unnecessary pointed out, as Kyle straightened up again, unconsciously pulling a hand through his black hair. Her brother was three years older then her, a lanky 14-year-old boy by now. He was beginning his fourth year as a slytherin, while Max was just about to start her first.

"I don't care what mum thinks" Kyle rolled his eyes, probably trying to look cool, it didn't fool Max though, she knew Kyle feared their mother most of all on the whole planet.

"I'm going to tell her" She grinned slightly as Kyle went startlingly pale. It was quite amusing actually, he was the slytherin, weren't they supposed be able to call bluffs like that?

"_Fine_, I'll use the bathroom downstairs" He muttered and headed for the stairs, Max grinned at his back until he was out of sight. She didn't get the pleasure to outwit her brother often, but when she did it always got her in a better mood, and right now, that was exactly what she needed.

She quickly washed her face and pulled her ash blonde hair up into a ponytail, trying not to look to close at the dark circles under her eyes in the mirror. With a sigh she walked back to her room, and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans that she knew her mother wouldn't approve of, and an oversized t-shirt over a striped long sleeved one. Alexis usually tried to dress her elegantly, but Max just didn't like it, and her mother had given up on it a few years ago.

The trunk stood ready and packed in the corner of her room, and she briskly caught the handle. It was heavy, but she still boxed it all the way down the stairs without calling for help, the physical work took the toll of her nervousness slightly.

"Max, why didn't you ask me to take that for you?" Her father exclaimed as she panting stepped into the kitchen.

"If she had you probably wouldn't have heard her over your daily prophet" Max's mother, Alexis, said dryly from the other side of the table. James glared at his wife for a short second, and Alexis shrugged. "What? I don't know what it is with you male Potters but when you read, you go completely spaced"

"We do not" Kyle said, pushing past Max into the kitchen, he slid down between their parents after picking up a plate of pancakes. Judging my the nice smell, Max knew it was her father and not her mother who'd made them.

"You do" Max rolled her eyes and also took some pancakes before joining the rest of her family by the table. As usual Alexis was dressed in an elegant jacket and high heels, the blonde hair pulled tightly up into a bun. James on the other hand looked more disoriented, with sprawling hair and reading glasses sliding down his nose repeatedly. Sometimes Max wondered how the two of them ever managed to stay married.

"So you nervous darling?" Max turned towards her mother, and found that she'd been watching her.

"Not really" She shrugged even though she knew it was useless to try and lie to her mother, head of the department of mysteries.

"She was completely freaking out upstairs" Kyle said, and Max glared viciously at him across the table. But as usual he just grinned back slyly. Stupid slytherin.

"And now why would you do that?" James put away the newspaper, a sigh that he was trying to be serious, Max tried to keep her face straight.

"No reason."

"Max…" Alexis raised her eyebrow.

"I'm just a bit nervous that's all, isn't that normal?" Max exclaimed flinging her hands out and almost knocking over her glass of milk. Her father caught it before it could fall over.

"Of course it is, we just wanted to make sure it wasn't something else" Her mother smiled "You know you don't have to be worried about the sorting right?"

"I know" Max's voice was thick, she remembered the day Kyle and Conny had been sorted. James had practically thrown a fit when he found out his son had become a slytherin, then only an hour later uncle Teddy had come dashing through the door, hair flashing and eyes blazing. Apparently he'd though it was Kyle's fault that Conny had also been sorted into slytherin. Personally Max thought it was because Conny fit in there, the pretty girl with the emerald curls and piercing eyes.

After a while Alexis had gotten both her father and uncle to calm down, and they realized that their kids being in slytherin wasn't that big of a deal after all. So that wasn't what Max was afraid of, being sorted into slytherin, but she knew that her fathers side of the family were counting on _her_ now, to become a Gryffindor.

Only problem was, Max didn't feel like a Gryffindor, nor a slytherin, she didn't feel like any of that. She wasn't particularly brave or smart, not even talented in quidditch.

"We'll be proud of you no matter what" She felt her fathers hand on her shoulder, and gave him a thankful smile.

"Unless you become a Hufflepuff" Kyle snorted, and both he and James fell into laughter, Max noticed that her mother broke into a grin too.

"I'm not hungry any more" She pushed the plate away, and fled the kitchen.

…

Alexis watched with narrowed eyes as her daughter ran out of the kitchen. James met her eyes across the table with equal worry.

"Kyle, you'll take care of your sister at Hogwarts right?" James said, and their son looked up in surprise, before sighing loudly.

"Uncle Teddy wants me to look out for Conny, you want me to look after Max-"

"She's you sister and-"

"Of course I will dad, but I doubt she'll like it" Kyle rolled his eyes, and Alexis couldn't help but agree.

"She don't have to know" James shrugged, and they all turned back to their food or paper. But she still couldn't get the thought of Max out of her head, she'd always been… not rebellious, but different. Something of a tomboy, she didn't like girlish stuff like Ara, but she still didn't get along with Rose and Eric's son Benjamin who was her age completely either. Alexis didn't know what to do with her, James kept telling her to let it be, but she couldn't. She felt responsible.

Somehow, despite that Max felt like the different one, Alexis could recognize herself in the young girl. Being a part of a family that you somehow didn't fit into at all times, a family history always following you around. Maybe Max's history was better then Alexis's had been back then, but the facts where still the same. She and James where both quite famous, whether they liked it or not. Kyle could handle it, Alexis even suspected he liked the attention, but Max… Alexis wasn't sure how she would handle it.

"We've probably want to go now if we want to catch the train in time" James said.

"Yeah, or else we'll end up like last year borrowing uncle Ron's flying car" Kyle rolled his eyes, and Alexis couldn't help but smile. That had been fun.

"Well we wouldn't want _that_, so let's move it"

About an hour later Alexis went through the barrier, her hand on Max's shoulder. She sent her daughter a reassuring smile, trying to let her know that it would be alright. Behind them James came pushing Max's trolley forward, and after him Kyle.

"Alex, James!" A familiar voice called, and she turned around and smiled as Fred and Megan hurried to catch up with them. Trailing behind them and bickering loudly- as usual, was their twin daughters Terry and Maggie. The two redheaded girls were one year older then Max, and considering the large piles of detentions they'd gotten last year, they weren't exactly angels. Not that she'd expected anything less from anyone related to Fred.

"Bye" Kyle rolled his eyes and quickly departed from them at the sight of the twins, Alexis caught sight of Conny's emerald hair through the fog before also Kyle was gone.

"So are you exited Max?" Fred grinned after they'd all hugged and greeted.

"A little nervous"

"You shouldn't be, Hogwarts is awesome" Terry said, and Alexis saw her daughter raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you become a Gryffindor like us we could hang out all the time" Maggie added, and Max nodded with a strained smile. Alexis thought she heard her daughter muttering something startlingly like 'That's what I'm worried about'

"So where are the rest?" James looked around the platform that was quickly filling up with people. As on cue Rose and Eric slid up to join them, their oldest son Benjamin grinning lightly towards Max, while the younger Hazel gripped at her mother's arm. Alexis smiled and greeted them too, but she still kept looking around, Scorpius and Estelle should have been there by now, they didn't want Ara to be late for her last year.

However, the person that caught Alexis's eye wasn't her brother's family, it was someone that made her freeze in a way she had forgot she could.

"Mum?" Max tugged at her arm, but Alexis couldn't move, she could only see his profile, maybe it wasn't him, maybe she was just imagining things…

"Alexis?" This time it was Megan's voice, slightly worried. Alexis didn't answer, because the tall man, standing in front of a young boy in Max's age, had turned around.

After so many years, Alexis found herself staring into the face of Preston Flint, and he was staring right back. For a moment they where both frozen, but then he averted his eyes, and turned his back on her. Alexis felt another tug and startled turned back to her family, they where all giving her curious looks.

"Just spaced out again" She shrugged with a smile, and James rolled his eyes.

"You're overworking yourself" He said, and Alexis shrugged, glancing down at Max who was nervously biting at her nails. If Preston was there it meant he had a kid going to Hogwarts, Alexis couldn't say she liked the idea, but she didn't want to worry her daughter either.

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed as Victoire and Teddy emerged through the fog, Remus was trailing behind them, tugging Conny along with him, while Kyle trailed after her.

"Sorry, we lost these two" Teddy said apologetically and nodded towards Conny and Kyle, who exchanged a look and then grinned.

"Well then, the train's about to leave now so you better hurry up" Megan ushered, and suddenly there was a large commotion between everyone as they had to hug and say goodbye. Alexis once again stood on her tiptoes to find her brother.

"Mum, they're over there" Kyle pointed across the station, and she caught sight of Estelle's black hair. She and Scorpius waved and Alexis grinned back, beside them Ara was already boarding the train, while Draco Junior looked quite sour to see his sister leave.

With a final contented sigh she turned back to find her daughter looking up at her with large hazel eyes. Alexis kneeled down to eliminate some of the height, and pulled Max into a tight hug.

"You're going to do fine Max, as long as you're happy, we're happy"

"Thanks" Max small arms wrapped tightly around Alexi's neck "Bye mum"

"Bye honey" Alexis grinned, and pushed her daughter towards the train, and then Kyle- that had only allowed her a quick hug.

Something stung in her eyes as she watched her two kids enter the train, followed closely by their cousins, they all waved, and Alexis waved back. Still grinning madly, even though her eyes were tearing up. Somewhere when the train was leaving the platform, James put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned against his shoulder.

Max would be okay, she would make her own story, a story Alexis had fought her entire teenage life so that it would be a good one.

…

Max toppled out of the boat awkwardly, her foot catching onto the railing. She heard someone snorting beside her, and turned to glare at a boy with dark mahogany hair and pale skin. She was just about to tell the boy some carefully chosen words when an arm went around her waist, successfully saving her from tripping. She glanced up in surprise to find Benjamin, glaring at the dark haired boy who was still smirking.

"Why don't you just bugger off" Benjamin said, as Max pushed him away and stood up straight.

"Benjamin you don't have to- I would have been fine by my own" She muttered, and moved away as another first year passed by her.

"Yes _Benjamin_, you don't have to rescue _every_ damsel in distress you know" The boy said, he was still hovering a few feet away from them, with a humorous grin on his face.

"I don't remember talking to you" Max spat back, and the boy sent her a slightly surprised glance.

"She _talks_"

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" Benjamin took one step closer to the other boy, and Max couldn't help but roll her eyes. The dark haired boy's eyebrows went up, like the situation was amusing to him too.

"And if I don't?" He said, still grinning. Max grasped Benjamin's arm as he made to move again.

"First years this way! Why are you still here? Towards the castle!" Hagrid, the half giant that Max had heard so much about, suddenly broke through their little triangle, and ushered them forward to catch up with the others. Max took a relieved breath, and when they'd rejoined the rest, she'd lost sight of the dark haired boy.

"Wow" Ara breathed beside her as they stepped into the great hall, Max couldn't do anything more then agree with a silent nod. It was just like Kyle had described it, or better. But the moment the amazement passed, her stomach knitted together with nervousness again. Kyle and Conny waved at her from the slytherin table, and she passed Terry and Maggie at the Gryffindor table.

The first years lined up in the ail as Max's eyes raked over the teachers table, she recognized the headmaster, Professor Longbottom, the divination teacher Sameera, who had been a member of the Serpens Order back in the day, and of course Hagrid.

When Longbottom begun to call names from the list, Max had to concentrate to keep from hyperventilating, or possibly fainting. Which would be very awkward to do in front of the whole great hall. Daughter of famous quidditch player and unspeakable fainting, that would be something.

"Flint, Quentin" The headmaster called, and Max found herself watching the brown haired boy from earlier breaking out of the line and calmly strolling forward to the chair. Beside her she could hear Benjamin growling silently, and on the other, Ara had also followed the boy's steps with interest.

"His father was a death demon, wasn't he?" Ara suddenly wheezed in her ear, and something rattled in the back of Max's head. Her mother staring across the platform at a tall man in company with a boy, a boy very similar to Quentin Flint.

"It wouldn't surprise me" Benjamin said dryly, apparently overhearing their conversation. Ara leaned past Max and sent him a dark glare, Max tugged her back.

"How do you know?" She whispered silently as the boy sat down on the chair, somehow she thought the hall had grown extra silent. Maybe his father _had _been a death demon.

"If you would pick up a book once in a while then maybe you wouldn't have to ask" Ara said, and Benjamin snorted. But Max ignored them, the hat was still on the boy's head, it had stayed silent for an unusually long time now.

"Hufflepuff!" It finally called, and the hall awkwardly applauded, Max followed the boy as he walked to his table, she couldn't see his face, but he didn't seem too distressed to her. Maybe they'd been wrong.

"Hm, that's interesting" Ara mumbled as the sorting continued, and Max forgot about the boy once again, as the nervousness returned in full force.

"Malfoy, Ara" Longbottom called, and Ara quickly turned to Max before stepping out of the line.

"See you in slytherin" She winked, and set off towards the chair with confident steps. The hat barely touched her head before it yelled 'Slytherin!'.

"What a surprise" Benjamin said, just before Longbottom called his name. He just sent a smile towards Max before resuming the chair that Ara had left empty.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat called, and Max watched Benjamin smile and head off to the cheering table. With a turning stomach she watched a few other kids getting sorted without too much interest. Then finally.

"Potter Malfoy, Maxine"

She walked the quick steps up to the podium, feeling the eyes of the hall in her back. It had fallen silent, and she hoped she wouldn't trip, or throw up. When she sat down on the chair Longbottom sent her a kind smile, before the hat sunk down over her eyes.

"_Ah, another Malfoy, _and_ Potter_" The hat chuckled "_I remember when I sorted your mother, such a complicated girl, you're very much like her"_

Max had her eyes tightly shut. Maybe she _would _become a Gryffindor after all.

"_No dear… Gryffindor is not the house for you, just because of the reason I told you. Your mother sat down on this chair with a strong love and respect for her own family, but a likewise strong desire to break free from it"_

Max let out a breath, Slytherin?

"_No" _The hat paused "Hufflepuff!"

Max didn't realize that the hat had shouted to words out loud until Longbottom snatched it of her head, and gave her scuff towards the right table. She felt completely dim, the hall was only clapping awkwardly, and she didn't want to glance over to meet her brothers eyes.

Of all the freaking houses, she would be placed in the _one_ that wasn't okay. That was just great. _Well done Max_.

She slumped down on a chair at the end of the table, ignoring the curious looks of the other kids around her. Her parents would be so disappointed, especially her father, not _one_ of his kids in Gryffindor.

The sorting ended, and food appeared on the table, but Max couldn't bring herself to look up.

"Disappointed much?" A voice finally said, and she glanced up to find the dark haired boy, Quentin Flint, looking at her across the table.

"_No_" She said defiantly, it almost came like a reflex "Or maybe, now I'll have to put up with _you_" She sent him a wry smile, and he rolled his eyes, a boy next to her chuckled, while the tall girl in front of her narrowed her eyes.

"Are you James Potter's daughter?"

"Depends on who's asking" Max wasn't in the mood for fixing autographs.

"Sarah Finnigan" The girl extended her hand "My grandfather works with your dad" she paused "And I think our parents knew each other, at least they say so, but I'm not sure I believe them"

"Nice to meet you" Max grinned back, she did recall her parents mentioning something about her dad's old trained being the father of one of their friends or something.

"Oh this is so endearing" Flint said with an eye roll, and Max glared at him again.

"What is your problem _Flint_?" She emphasized his last name, and as she suspected, he finally snapped and glared back darkly at her.

"Nothing, _Malfoy_"

"It's Potter Malfoy" She corrected coyly.

"Like I care"

"Woha" The boy next to Max said, cutting them off, the other first years had been looking back and forth between her and Flint. "You two know each other?"

"_No" _Both she and Flint echoed, and then glanced disturbed at each other.

"Oh I thought Hufflepuff's where supposed to be loyal" Sarah sighed, and took a bite of food. That almost brought a smile out of Max despite her irritation.

"Yeah" The boy next to her agreed, and the two of them fell into talking, soon the other first years joined them too. Only Max and Flint kept quiet, occasionally glancing at each other across the table. None of them ate.

Despite this Max felt a little better, the people didn't seem to bad, and Sarah was cool. Maybe her parents would get over the fact that she wasn't ambitious enough to be in slytherin or courageous enough to be a Gryffindor.

She was Max Potter Malfoy, and she could handle this. Just like her mother had done when she became a Gryffindor.

If she couldn't change herself, she'd just have to change Hufflepuff's reputation.

_Oh Hogwarts_, she thought, _you have no idea what awaits you do you?_

**.:THE END:.**

**AN: Wow, where do I begin? **

**I started this story one year ago, give and take a few days, and I had no idea that it would become so popular. I was first planning on stopping after the first part, but then I just kept going, thanks to you guys. I would never have been able to write this story without you, I really mean it, you're the ones who kept me going chapter after chapter. With almost a hundred favs and alerts respective, almost 250 reviews, this story became more popular then I ever imagined. **

**Looking back, I can see myself evolving as a writer and plot-creator (uh… new word?) I can easily say I'm proud over this story, and how it evolved. You guys have helped me with criticism and tips, and I can't thank you enough. **

**I can't believe that I'm going to let go of Alexis and the others now, after having them in my head constantly for a whole year, not a day went by when they didn't flash by at least once. I hope you're going to miss them as much as I am. **

**I want to thank everyone of you (**_**again**_**) for reading this, especially those of you who were with me from the beginning, when I had like five readers and two favs. It means a lot that you stayed with me, and to the rest of you who managed to take yourself through this novel-length fanfic, thanks. **

**Finally, I want to say that if anyone (I don't know why, but I'm putting it out here anyway) would want to continue this story, you know, with Max and the rest, I would love it, as long as you tell me. **

**And, (haha, it wasn't over yet, but I promise this is the end, no more rambling) hope you liked the ending, I know this is how I wanted it, just hope it was enough for you too. **

**With that, I'm saying Goodbye to this story. If you want you can follow my other fanfics, or read my original works (link at profile). **

**Bye bye my beloved Minions!**

**/Facetake**


	54. Authors Note

**AN: **

**This story just reached 333 reviews, which I think is kind of cool and thought I'd take the opportunity to update this authors note. **

**I've started a new story, it's not going to be as long as this one and it's slightly… darker. More passion and more secrets. Only this time, I thought I'd write from Victoire Weasley's point of view, I've never actually liked her but somehow I found her interesting. Point being, she's not an entirely good person, which makes the story so much more interesting. **

**Okay, so it's about Victoire, and how she witnesses something at the beginning of her sixth year, it brings her into a dark secret. It all gets out of hand when someone is killed, killed because of **_**her**_**. **

**But she's not the only one with secrets, Teddy, who's always been her best friend and always stayed by her side, he suddenly withdraws. She doesn't understand why, angry with him, she might push him to the limit. **

_**I**_** don't even know how its going to end. (As usual when I'm writing a story.)**

**Okay now I'm done advertising my own story, well, almost. It's called ****Beyond Salvation**** and I think that if you like this one, you'll like that one too.**

**Now I'm done. **

**/Facetake**


End file.
